Far Away
by Kat0507
Summary: AU:After years of separation, Haley and Nathan are committed to spending their lives together, but struggle with integrating their lives as they face opposition to their relationship, threats to their lives, and the issues that initially drove them apart.
1. Prologue

Far Away

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and One Tree Hill Writers.

**Summary**: AU: After years of separation, Haley and Nathan are committed to spending their lives together, but struggle with integrating their lives as they face opposition to their relationship, threats to their lives, and the issues that drove them apart in the first place.

**Rated M: **M rating is for mature adult psychological and sexual themes addressed in this story.

**AN:** This story is a continuation of _With or Without You_. You may need to read that to fully understand all the psychological issues presented in this story. You could also pm me with questions. For those of you that read part one, there may be some parts here that are repetitive as I try to catch new readers up (sorry!).

Brief summary of "With or Without You"

Nathan and Haley grew up together as close childhood friends that later bonded more deeply through a traumatic childhood experience. After struggling with their feelings, they began dating in high school and fell deeply in love. Their relationship quickly fell apart after a horrible fight ended with one of Nathan's friends, Damien, beating Haley with a bat. Nathan took out his vengeance on Damien and then removed himself from Haley's life. Later, Nathan was shot by one of Damien's henchmen and Damien went on the run, threatening Haley from afar. Nathan and Haley tried to live separate lives for approximately eight years, but neither found themselves happy or fulfilled. _Far Away_ picks up with the two reconnecting, both living in Boston. Nathan is a Celtics player plagued with a back injury and Haley is working at a non-profit organization for women and living with Nathan's sister, Rachel, who has manipulated and lied to her to keep her away from her brother. Damien still on the lam and appears to be a serious threat.

Prologue: "Read My Mind" (The Killers)

Haley climbed back into bed, trying to be careful not to wake Nathan. She pulled up the sheets to her neck and sighed heavily. She hated those sheets. Just like this house, it was another thing that was picked out for her; another decision that was made for her. That's what made this simply her _house_, not her _home_. She looked over at Nathan. She hoped he didn't know how she felt. That would make her feel even worse. It wasn't like he had a choice; she had even asked him to do all of this. Yet, now she found herself finding fault with everything, including the fact that he had asked her controlling oldest sister to decorate the place. These sheets had Vivian written all over them and so did that piano. It brought her back to her childhood when her sister was all over her case. Back then, Nathan had the ability to make her feel better….and he still did…that was part of the problem.

Once settled in bed, her mind began racing, which was the norm these days. She honestly was surprised Nathan hadn't noticed that she wasn't fully right; then again he hadn't been around lately. Haley assumed once basketball out of the picture, Nathan would be around more. That was just another thing she had been wrong about in adjusting to her life with Nathan. Instead, he was off fundraising for his foundation, which had taken off while she was away. Ironically, the popularity of his fundraiser and his celebrity-like status was, of course, a direct result of _her_ actions; it had also seriously jeopardized _her_ safety. It deeply disturbed Haley that as a result of those things, she found herself unable to help him with work with the foundation. She found herself unable to fulfill the promises she made at their kick-off fundraiser and she felt that disappointment very time Nathan went off to do some work for the foundation leaving her alone in this large, empty house.

In addition to all of his responsibilities with the foundation, Nathan's endorsement deals were taking up his time. These were all connected with the public's fascination with his hero-like status. The endorsements were for things like body wash and deodorant and then there was that damn sneaker! She hated how the promotion for that sneaker took up so much of his time. She felt absolutely pathetic for putting so much energy into resenting a sneaker! Pathetic was a common association for her self-image lately.

After starting therapy, Haley was trying to work through her issues. She had to let Nathan push her into getting that help after her two big meltdowns. She did it for him because she felt horrible for making him deal with all of her drama. He made it clear he wasn't going anywhere, so she really had no other choice. Things were better at first, and she was sure Nathan believed all her of problems would soon be solved, but that as was a far cry from the truth.

Once in therapy, things started pouring out of her, such as her fears about living a life that was predetermined versus one full of free will. This left her feeling as if she had no control in her life; just like this house, everything was decided by someone other than her. Damien was undoubtedly a reason for that in recent years, as his actions placed serious limitations on her lifestyle. Yet even before he came along, Haley felt like there was a chain of events, maybe going back to what happened to Rachel, that determined the course of her life. She was uncomfortable with this and wondered just how much that shaped her identity. Her identity…she had no idea what that was.

This line of thinking left her questioning everything, including her bond with Nathan. With all of her heart, she couldn't find a _rational_ explanation for what drew them together and she sure as hell didn't understand why he was sticking around with what she was putting him through. Haley pondered this for a while as she lay as still as possible next to Nathan.

"Stop it," Nathan said sternly.

"What?" Haley asked confused. Nathan looked like he was still asleep.

"Whatever you're worrying about. Just stop."

"How do you know I'm worried when you didn't even open your eyes?"

"Think I need to see you with my eyes to know when there's something going on with you? What's on your mind?" Nathan asked, rolling to his side. They had gone to bed over an hour ago, but Nathan was able to sense that Haley was still awake by his side. This was confirmed as Haley's eyes were wide-opened, her mind clearly racing as she toyed with her hair.

"Why are we together?" She blurted out.

Nathan winced, feeling as if a knife had pierced into this chest, aimed directly at his heart. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm the sudden rapid increase in the beating of his heart.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I mean, is the only reason we're together now because of the things we've been through? What if none of it ever happened? Would we still be here then?"

"You know I can't answer that, Hales," Nathan said as his heart thumped wildly. "Where is this coming from? Is this not where you want to be?" Haley was still lying on her back. It made him uneasy that she wasn't looking into his eyes as she spoke.

"I don't know. I just hate how I feel right now," Haley said miserably.

"Look at me, Haley. Tell me where your head's at." Haley turned her head to face Nathan, but kept her body flat. This bothered him, as he wanted to put his arms around her waist and pull her body close to his. It was just so hard to comfort her this way.

"I don't like how much I need you. It's like I can't function without you. I can't help but feel like it isn't supposed to be like this. I hate how much I need you and it's like you don't even need me."

"That's not true!" Nathan said raising his voice slightly. It was so far from the truth, but then again, Haley never truly understood her significance to him. She had saved him so many times and made so many sacrifices for him; too many. "I need you, Hales. How can you not know that? After all the time we spend apart—"

"You're wrong, Nathan," Haley said shifting to her side so she was eye-level with him. "You want me. There's a difference. Do you remember when you told me that when we were younger? You were right," Haley continued, not waiting for a response. "I don't want to need you like I do. It makes me feel so weak and powerless."

"So what do you want then? Do you want to postpone the wedding?" Nathan was too scared to mention the other alternative floating around in his head. He was afraid she might want to just cancel their upcoming nuptials instead. Her disinterest in the wedding plan had already given him that idea.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that I don't want to move forward like this."

"I think you need to talk to your therapist about this," Nathan stammered. It was the only thing he could manage to suggest. He honestly hadn't seen this coming. He had no idea that Haley's insecurities had traveled beyond herself and so far into their relationship. As far as he knew, Haley was working through entirely different issues in therapy. Her questioning their relationship was something he never would have imagined. Clearly, their latest separation had done a number on her; it wasn't just a physical one, but an emotional one. He was trying to come to terms with that and repair the damage ever since he dragged her home from London, but he didn't know how to and it was evident he was failing. He just wasn't enough for her and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fix her.

"Will you come with me?" Haley asked nervously. "I have an appointment tomorrow."

"Sure," Nathan said reaching for her hand and putting on his strong face. "Anything you want," he assured her.

"Thanks," Haley said as she pulled away. She turned on her other side so her back was now facing Nathan.

Nathan rolled onto his back, now wide-awake himself. Apparently, now that Haley got what she wanted off her chest, she was able to fall into a deep sleep. Nathan, on the other hand, had no hope of getting to sleep as he began to consider all the possible outcomes of the therapy session the next day.

* * *

><p>"Tell me why you've brought Nathan today, Haley," Olivia asked as she took out her notebook. Haley and Nathan were seated together on the couch opposite the therapist, but there was about foot between them. Both wore anxious expressions as the session began.<p>

"Well," Haley said, taking a deep breath. "I guess I'm really not sure why we're together. That's what I told him last night," Haley said looking guilty as her eyes met Nathan's. Olivia silence indicated she wanted Haley to explain a little more. "You know, Nathan and I had this bond ever since his sister, Rachel was…..raped," Haley flinched as she said the words. "And then later on I was attacked and I can't help but wonder if we would be sitting here if none of that ever happened. It makes me wonder if the thing that connects us is all these horrible acts of violence."

"You can't change the past, Haley. What's done is done. You'll drive yourself crazy with all the 'what if's' life has, but you do need to learn to live with the past….Let's focus on the present for now. How do you feel when you're with Nathan?"

"I know Nathan loves me; that's he's _in love_ with me. I can see that when I look at him and I know I can feel that—"

"I asked you how _you felt_, Haley, not how _Nathan feels_. Do you feel the same way when you're with him?"

"No, I don't," Haley said not able to look at him. "I love him with all of my heart, but I'm not _in love_ with him right now. It's just not the same for me."

"How do you feel then?" Olivia pressed.

"I feel weak," Haley repeated the same comments she had shared with Nathan the previous night. "Like I can't survive without him. I've always looked to Nathan for what to do, ever since we were kids, but now," Haley paused looking at Nathan, "I don't feel safe when he's not around. I don't feel like my own person, and I can't help but think of who I'm supposed to be because I don't think this is the person I want to be. I just feel so…_disconnected_ from my own life."

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "All You Wanted" (Michelle Branch)<p>

AN: I debated heavily before putting this chapter as the prologue. I was afraid it was too boring and I have another one I almost used that has danger, suspense and a huge cliffhanger. In the end, I stuck with this one because it fits more with the overall theme of the story. This story deals a lot with Haley's psyche. It was partially inspired by aunt and I will explain that later when the time is right. Part three, on the other hand, will deal with a lot Nathan's psyche.

I plan on posting chapter one very soon. I hope you wait to decide if you want to read this after you've at least looked at that one. It picks up in Chicago, right after the last chapter of part one left off. As for the time when the prologue takes place, I am intentionally keeping that fuzzy.

Thanks for giving this a shot! I appreciate your support!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and One Tree Hill Writers.

**AN:** This chapter picks up directly after the last chapter of _With or Without You_.

Chapter 1: "All You Wanted" (Michelle Branch)

Chapter 1: "All You Wanted" (Michelle Branch)

Nathan absentmindedly moved his hand and felt a rush go through his body. He opened his eyes and smiled as everything came back to him. He still couldn't believe it was true.

Haley, the love of his life, was here. She was lying peacefully, sleeping in his arms. She was _okay_. She was _with him_. She _wanted_ to be with him. She _was going_ to be with him. At long last, they were going to be _together_. Everything felt right.

For the first time in a long time, he was excited about his future and anxious to wake up and start the day. He took a quick glance at the clock and saw it was only a little after 8 a.m. That was a little early for his taste, but considering that Haley was always an early riser and they only had a brief window of time before he was scheduled to fly out to Houston for his basketball game, he decided it wouldn't be a bad thing to wake her.

Nathan began lightly rubbing Haley's back. She immediately began to stir. He gently planted a kiss on her head. "Morning."

Haley shifted up and gave Nathan a soft kiss on the lips. "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Haley cooed happily. "It was just what I wanted, Nathan. Falling asleep in your arms like that,…you just made one of my dreams come true."

"Well, what we did just before that made me have all kinds of new dreams that I hope come true."

Haley laughed softly. She couldn't deny the way they had made love last night had opened up some interesting possibilities for the future. She was excited by these possibilities, but also a little nervous. When she was with Nathan, she constantly found herself getting caught up in the moment and letting herself go. This was a little unnerving because it was so different from how she was with everyone else and from the way she had been living her life.

Haley had been living the past few years of her life keeping her identity concealed from everyone but her friends and family. She was currently working with the U.S. Marshal Service and Agent Derek Sommers to keep the man who attacked her when she was sixteen, Damien West, from finding out where she lived. According to Derek and the F.B.I., Damien, a fugitive from justice, was currently struggling to keep control of the West organization, after his father was sentenced to a life-term in prison. With Damien on the run, presumably with Tim Smith, his best friend and accomplice, the West's operations had shifted into illegal technological activities, such as identity theft, online bank fraud and computer hacking. But Derek also had reason to believe that Damien still had an active interest in harming Haley.

Haley felt Nathan's hand brush across her face and into her hair and she snapped back to her present, and what a wonderful present it was, feeling so at home and content in Nathan's arms.

"What's going on the pretty little head of yours?" Nathan asked softly.

"So much," Haley quietly admitted. She rolled back a little so she could look Nathan in the eyes.

Nathan waited, hoping Haley would continue. When it was clear she wasn't going to, Nathan pressed her. "Like what? You gonna talk to me, Hales?"

"I hope so. I want to. It's just so much, Nathan."

Nathan sighed. Haley had always struggled with talking about things, but she was usually pretty good with him, just as he always opened up with her. It had been a while since they were together and he hoped things hadn't changed that much. Maybe it would just take time. "How about one thing? Just tell me one thing that's got that heavy look in your eyes."

Haley cringed. She hadn't realized she had that look in her eyes. Of course, Nathan would be able to see. She took a deep breath. She could do this. Just one thing. "Remember how last night you said you want to meet some of the people in my life?"

"Yeah. I do. When you're ready," Nathan said comfortingly. He didn't want to push her too much.

"I-I don't have anyone for you to meet," Haley miserably revealed.

"What?"

"I didn't really get close to anyone new, Nathan. I know you have all these great people…"

"God, Haley," Nathan said guiltily. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad when I said that. I guess I wasn't thinking. I know you have to be careful with who you trust. What about the people you work with?"

"They're all really nice….but they don't know me as Haley. The only person who does is Derek's sister, Natasha, but she's busy with her own family and we work opposite shifts most of the time."

"So who's been there for you then? Rachel? Has my sister been good to you?"

Haley scowled. "Not really. She kept you from me, didn't she?"

Nathan gave Haley a quick squeeze. "Haley, you should know I asked her to do that."

Haley sat upright, showing her agitation. "Nathan, you have no idea what I went through and she watched that. I felt so alone…all of the time…and I can't believe she never saw that! She knew how much I missed you! She lied to me, God knows how many times! She knew how I cried out for you during my nightmares. She manipulated—"

"Nightmares? You have nightmares?"

"Sometimes, I guess. I don't really remember them. All I know is that I wake up wanting you. You saved me, Nathan."

Nathan looked at her unconvinced. He didn't feel the big hero she was making him out to be. She never should have been placed in that situation in the first place. "What do you remember?"

"Seeing you trying to get over that rock wall. I could see that look in your eye; that focus and determination. Then, you carried me, but I don't really remember that clearly."

"But you know the rest, right?"

"Rachel told me, but you know what, Nathan,…I'm second guessing everything she's ever told me. I don't care what you told her. To be honest, I don't even want to look at her. I'm dreading going home to see her."

"So don't. Why don't you move in with me? And come on the road too?"

"I can't do that, Nathan."

"Why not?"

"Well, first, I like where I live. I feel safe there. I also have responsibilities. I can't just leave Natasha or some the families I've been working with."

"Okay, I get that and I don't want you to just give up everything to be with me." Nathan sat up. "Here's the thing, Hales,—the reason why I got through everything wasn't just because of all the people in my life—or maybe it was, in a way. It was because of basketball and in some way, these people came into my life because of basketball. So I guess where I'm going with this is—what's your passion? What is something that can help you open up with people? Because it doesn't sound like your current job is doing that."

"I don't think it's just that. My main focus is feeling safe, Nathan. Maybe now that you're back in my life, I'll start to think beyond that, but for right now, that's all I want…And to be with you. In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty passionate about you as well."

Nathan swiftly moved on top of her. "Well, you're in luck then because I'm even more passionate about you than I am about basketball!"

Nathan captured Haley's lips in a searing kiss. Haley was caught off-guard when he quickly pulled back and looked at her seriously.

"…Which is why I need to tell you about my back," Nathan said resignedly.

Haley's hands immediately flew to his back. She lightly stroked it with one hand, while her other hand fingered the spot of the scar from his bullet wound. "How bad is it?"

"It's okay now, but…it's a risk and every time I go out on that court I'm taking that risk. You should know there's a chance I could reinjure it…and hurt my spine…and maybe not be able to walk. I mean, that's worst case, but it's still possible."

Haley continued rubbing his back. She couldn't hide the fact that she was upset. "But you still do it? Because you love it?"

"Yeah, but things are different now, Hales. Before, it was all I had. …Now I have you…"

"Nathan, I'll support you in whatever you want to do. I'm not going anywhere." Haley gave him a soft kiss. "Just be careful…You don't need to be doing those slam dunks, huh?"

"I can't promise anything, Hales. That's what I'm trying to tell you," Nathan replied honestly. He had always been fiercely competitive and when out the court, he usually gave it his all. It would be hard to hold back and he wasn't sure he could do it.

"Okay," Haley said understanding. "Will you tell me if it gets worse? And keep seeing your doctors? And take care of yourself?"

"Yeah, I will. I'm also pretty tight with our trainer." Nathan reached over and took her hand. "But I also want you to know…if I had to choose…I would pick you over basketball every time."

Haley tried to fight back the tears, as she read the seriousness in his eyes. She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you for that, Nathan Scott, but I'm not going to ask you to do that."

"Just think about it. I mean there's the whole press thing too."

"Derek can help with that," Haley said confidently.

"Right," Nathan huffed.

"Nathan…"

"Just have your meeting with him, huh, and let me know what he says."

Haley was actually really anxious to have this meeting as well. She wasn't sure how Derek would take this. From what she had picked up on so far, the dislike between the two men was mutual. Derek didn't like the fact that Nathan wouldn't cooperate with him and Nathan mistrusted Derek. "Nathan, I want you to know, that if I had to choose between working with Derek or being with you…I would pick you every time."

"I hope you don't have to, Haley." Nathan wanted to be able to tell her that he wasn't going to make her do that, but he didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep. Haley's safety came first and there was always a chance that Derek, or someone who worked for him, was working with the West's. If that was the case, then he knew that he could do a better job of keeping Haley safe. He would do whatever it took. He would give his own life for hers. Who could beat that?

Most importantly, Haley told him that she felt safe with him. He just wished he could be with her all the time, but that wasn't realistic right now. But in the future, if he needed to, he would do just that. For now, he felt he owed to Haley to see what Derek was all about. She hadn't trusted many people over the years, but she had trusted him and now Nathan was going to find out if she was right.

"Actually, I have something for you; for us really," Haley said excitedly. She got out of bed and went over and grabbed a plastic bag lying on the couch and took out two packages.

Nathan sat up shifting to the side of the bed. Haley took a seat next to him and handed him one of the packages.

"It's a prepaid cell phone, so we can keep in touch," Haley said proudly. "I got once for each of us. The only thing is that this is just for us. No one else gets these phone numbers!"

"I never would have thought of this," Nathan said opening the package. "It's my Haley-phone."

"I like the sound of that," Haley said clutching her own phone.

They spent of few minutes setting up and testing out the phones.

"See, I told you I would figure something out," Haley gloated.

"You did," Nathan laughed.

Haley turned to Nathan and took his hand in hers. "We're going to make this work, Nathan."

"Yeah, we are," Nathan said placed a kiss on her head. "So you want to head out? Do a little exploring of the city?"

"I would, but I just don't want to be spotted," Haley said biting her lip.

"We won't. Trust me, Haley," Nathan said putting his arm around her assuredly. "The press doesn't bother me much, especially when I'm away and I know how to dodge them anyway. All anyone is going to see when they look at us is a young couple that's madly in love….Especially when we're looking at engagement rings."

"Nathan, I kind of want you to pick out ring for me. You have such good taste." Haley held up her pinky ring and waved it around to prove her point.

"You could give me some ideas?" Nathan asked hopefully. He didn't know anything about engagement rings and wasn't even sure where to begin if he was left on his own.

"Nope. I just want something simple. Something from you. Oh, and I want a Nathan Scott proposal," Haley sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked slightly nervous. Haley was really playing this all up and he was starting to feel some serious pressure.

"You're so romantic. You'll figure something out." Haley quickly got up and headed towards the bathroom. "Okay, I'm taking a shower!"

Haley left Nathan sitting there seriously worried. A ring and a proposal…Sure, once upon a time he was romantic, but he hadn't been that way in a long time. He wasn't even sure what that meant anymore. But Haley clearly wanted to be wooed. He would give it his best shot, but had his doubts. He sincerely wished she would just make this easy for him. All he wanted to do was put that ring on her finger, and not just the engagement ring. He wanted a wedding band there. He had put that dream on hold for so long, but now it was back at forefront of his mind. It would happen, too….Sooner or later….He was pulling for sooner.

* * *

><p>Haley tried her best to push Nathan away from her to the other side of the side of booth, but he was too strong for her. To make matters worse, he seemed entirely amused by her efforts ,which just spurred him on even further. As his lips traveled back to her lips and neck, she felt her resolve beginning to weaken. They didn't have much time left and this just felt so good. For a moment, Haley gave up trying to fight him, until she felt one of his hands slip up the bottom of her sweater and onto to her stomach. The touch of his hand on her flesh jolted her back to her current surroundings which was a crowded pizza place in the middle of downtown Chicago.<p>

"Nathan!" Haley chided him, trying to push his hands away.

Nathan kept one hand around her waist and moved the other to her knee. "What? You don't like this?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Nathan, we're supposed to be trying to be discreet," Haley reminded him sternly.

Nathan shifted his attention back to his plate. He picked up a french fry, popped it in his mouth and casually looked around the restaurant. "Haley, no one even cares."

"I can't believe we're one of those annoying couples."

Nathan smiled and slid his arm back around Haley's waist. He couldn't help it, especially when she was referring to them as a couple. A couple of days ago, he never would have imagined this. Now, as he found their time dwindling, he just wanted to be a close as possible to her. If Haley wasn't going to let him kiss her in public, she at least had to let him touch her. "What kind of a couple?"

"The kind who sits on the same side of the booth!" Haley shook her head embarrassed.

"At least we don't feed each other food, Hales."

Haley swiftly picked up a french fry and thrust it in his mouth. She giggled as she watched him struggling to eat it while laughing.

Once finished, Nathan took a drink of his soda and looked over at Haley, who was hovering against the opposite side of the booth, as far away from him as possible.

As soon as their eyes met, Haley, still laughing held her hands up defensively. "Nathan, don't!"

Nathan laughed, as he picked and french fry and held it up and began to move slowly toward her. "Haley, you asked for this."

Haley shook her head and kept her hands up.

Nathan moved as close as possible to her and gently put one of his hands on top of hers and began to push it down. "Let me show you how you're supposed to do it, Haley."

Feeling that fluttering in her stomach that she got whenever he got near her, Haley gave into the temptation. She let him get real close to her and licked her lips and watched as he brought the fry to her lips. She opened up her mouth and leaned in to take a bite. Nathan smiled brightly and took the fry and popped into his own mouth. Haley sat there with her mouth slightly open as Nathan laughed and moved back over to his plate, where he began to eat some more fries.

Haley sat there silently just watching him, as he completely ignored her, looking around the room, sipping his soda and nibbling on the fries. From just the corner of his mouth, she could see traces of his signature smirk. She slowly began to move toward him.

Nathan tried to keep his cool as Haley brushed up against him. He kept his elbow firmly planted on the table so she couldn't get any closer. He quickly realized this was not a wise move as it left him entirely wide open in another area. He stiffed as he felt Haley's hand on his knee. He dropped his fry as her hand began to creep up his leg. He felt his pants constrict as her hand reached the top.

"Don't do it, Haley," Nathan gritted out. He closed his eyes and bit down on his tongue trying to control himself.

"What's wrong, Nathan?" Haley asked innocently as her hand brushed up against the bulge in jeans.

Nathan jerked up and Haley laughed.

"Haley! You can't do that," Nathan said quietly but seriously. "I have to walk out of here."

Haley just laughed even more.

"I mean it, Hales." Nathan moved a few inches away from Haley and took another sip of his soda. He didn't needn't need to look down to know the bulge was still there. He could feel it just fine. "Fuck."

Haley gave him a minute to calm down and then cautiously reached over and took a fry off his plate. "What's a matter, Nathan? You don't like being one of these couples anymore?"

"Not when I have to leave you in a half an hour," he muttered.

Haley felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Na—"

"When are we going to see each other again?" Nathan interrupted her as he turned to face her.

"I don't know," Haley answered honestly. She was in Chicago for the rest of the week, and he wasn't back in Boston until Monday and she was not going to be around that day or the next. Then he started on another road trip.

"I have a day off before my Denver game. Why don't you fly out on Wednesday?" That would still leave them at nearly a week apart, but it would have to do. He didn't want to go any more than that.

"To Denver?"

"Yeah. I won't stay with the team. I'll get us place somewhere nice."

"Like when we went to Park City?"

Nathan smiled as he remembered the cabin they stayed in for New Year's Eve with his family and Haley. It was there he finally admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with her. She was fifteen, he was sixteen, and he kissed her, her first kiss, out on a snowmobile just at sunset. That was the type of romance she was used to. Then, there was a steamy follow up in the hot tub, which was not part of his plan. Yeah, he could do that again, but this time the hot tub would be part of his plan. "I could get us a cabin. I just can't ski, Hales. My coaches would kill me."

"I'm not really interested skiing, Nathan," Haley snickered.

"Uh, waitress?" Nathan called out and signaled for the check. He then turned and shook his head at Haley. "You are fucking killing me, Hales."

Minutes later, they bundled up and headed out into the cold. Haley assumed they were headed back to the hotel so Nathan could get his things to leave. She linked her arms in his and they huddled together as they headed back towards the direction of the hotel.

"This was fun," Haley noted happily. They had blended in, just as he promised, and it felt so…normal, so right. She knew it would just make their goodbye harder, but at least now she had Denver to look forward to. "I still can't believe you wanted to go to the Art Institute instead of the Sears Tower!"

Nathan kept looking straight ahead. He hadn't told Haley that the last thing he wanted to do was go to there. He wasn't afraid of heights; it was just the long glass windows. After being thrust through one, he avoided them as much as he could. So he had opted for the art instead, which he ended up being completely disinterested in. He was interested in Haley, though. He had been content to just be with her, to watch her, to listen to her. She was so smart, always had been, and still had no idea what she saw in him. He just figured it must be that love was blind, because even if he didn't know why, he did know she was in love with him.

Haley was surprised when Nathan pulled her into a jewelry shop that was just a couple of blocks down from her hotel. It was a small shop and with just a few people in it. Everyone looked up as they stumbled inside.

Haley clung to Nathan's side nervously. "Nathan, I told you—"

"Shhh…I want to get you something," Nathan said certainty.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

Nathan pulled her out of the doorway and over to one of the counters. "I want to get you something to remember this. Chicago. Us. Getting it right, finally."

"Nathan," Haley said touched. She smiled warmly at him. He was just as romantic as he'd always been.

Nathan smiled back. He loved seeing her smile. "Besides, you bought me this hat," he joked, taking off the knit had she had bought for him and made him wear.

"Yeah, those ten dollars really set me back," Haley said sarcastically. "Nathan, you don't need to buy me anything."

"If you don't pick something out, I'm going to go the ring section," he warned her.

Haley gave him her best look of annoyance and then began to look at the counter.

"Can I help you?" One of the sales associates, a perky young blonde asked Nathan.

Nathan nudged her. "Hales…"

"I'm not sure," Haley said.

"What about some earrings?" Nathan suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." No matter how hard she tried Haley found this whole thing to be uncomfortable. She was not used to things like this.

The sales associate led them over to the earring section. Haley noticed how she kept looking at Nathan. At first, she was worried that maybe she recognized Nathan. Then she realized that she was probably just checking him out. Haley did not appreciate this. Did she really expect to make a sale like that? She was completely ignoring Haley and batting her eyelashes at him! Nathan was oblivious to this as he leaned over the counter look at their selection. Haley reached over and began smoothing down his hair. "What do you think?"

Nathan popped back up. "What do you think?"

Haley sighed and looked back at the counter. Everything looked beautiful to her. She would be happy with any of these earrings. Just the fact that it was coming from Nathan made it special. "I-I'm not sure."

The sales associate's heavy sigh indicated she was aggravated with this response.

"Let's see those," Nathan said pointing. "They're opals, right?"

"My birthstone!" Haley said excitedly.

The sales associate appeared to be excited as well. "There are genuine opals with 14K white gold on a post clasp, surrounded by full cut diamonds."

"You like them?" Nathan asked impressed with her description.

"They're gorgeous," Haley said in awe.

"We'll take them," Nathan said quickly. He pulled out his wallet and handed her his credit card.

"Great choice!" The sales associate beamed. "_You_ have excellent taste!" She said looking directly at Nathan.

Haley rolled her eyes but then gave Nathan a soft kiss on the cheek. "You do. Thank you."

The sales associate returned with a small bag for them and the credit card slip for Nathan to sign. Haley's eyes bugged out as she saw the price on the slip. They were over seven hundred dollars! "Nathan! That's too much—"

"Thanks," Nathan told the associate as he pushed the signed slip back towards her. He put the credit card back in his wallet and put the bag squarely in Haley's hand.

"Nathan!" Haley called out as she watched him head towards the door.

"Oh, just be grateful," the sales associate muttered.

Furious, Haley swung back around. "No, you should be grateful! You just got the quite the commission after being a rude bitch that was checking out my guy!"

Haley only saw the stunned faces around her for a brief second before Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shop.

He dragged her down to the next block and then stopped and began to laugh wildly. "What the hell was that?"

"She—She—Nathan! How could you not see what she was doing?" Haley asked, infuriated. "She totally did not deserve that sale and I sure as hell did not deserve this!" She held up the bag.

"Okay, maybe she didn't deserve the sale, but I'm pretty sure you put her in her place. God, you're a piece of work!" Nathan shook his head and then turned serious. "But you do deserve this."

"They cost so much!" Haley said still feeling guilty.

"Haley, I have the money. I want to spend the money."

Haley looked at him unconvinced.

"Think of how many birthdays I missed, huh?" Nathan pointed out.

"I missed your birthdays, too."

"Haley, this makes me happy, okay? It makes me feel good. I always told you I was going to spoil you when I got to the N.B.A. Just say thank you and that you like them."

"Thank you and I _love _them," Haley said sincerely.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Nathan teased her.

Haley ignored him and just took his hand and resumed walking towards the hotel.

After a few minutes, Haley was unable to restrain herself. "You don't have to spend all that money on me," she blurted out.

"Haley!" Nathan said aggravated. "You are one of the reasons I made it to the N.B.A., okay?"

"How can you say that? I wasn't even there!"

"You turned my game around, Haley. When you came to the Duke game…seeing you there…okay, healthy… and cheering me on… telling me that you were always rooting for me…That changed everything for me. That's the reason I got my L.A. deal and then I just kept going from there…and now… my game is only getting better. I can feel that. You saw that last night. As long as my back holds out, I'm pretty sure Clay will be able to get me a good deal for next year, so start thinking about that," Nathan declared confidently. "I always play better with you're behind me. You know that, don't you?"

Haley did not understand it but couldn't argue with him. "Then, I always be there for you."

"You're a pain my ass," Nathan playfully taunted her as they reached the hotel.

After they reached the hotel room and got settled, both felt a sense of dread knowing their time together was coming to an end. They took a seat on the couch. Not wanting their last minutes together to be sad, Haley was struggling to keep it together as she and Nathan sat quietly, looking at each other intently. The turned to each other and started to speak at the same time.

"Nathan—"

"Haley—"

Both laughed.

"You first," Nathan offered.

"I just wanted to thank you…for not leaving the other night…for coming back…for today…for everything. I forgot how much I needed you in my life and I'm sorry for that."

"You don't need to thank me for that, Hales."

"But it's not going to be easy, Nathan. I'm not going to be easy to deal with. I'm a mess."

"I like messes," Nathan joked. "I'm a messy person. Did you forget that?" Nathan put his hand on Haley's leg and squeezed it.

As she felt his hand, Haley began to feel an intense need starting to burn inside her. She pushed up against him and began kissing him deeply. Nathan began groping her body and Haley felt herself getting carried away. She then remembered that Nathan had something to say. As she pulled away from their intense kisses, Nathan shifted his mouth to her neck.

"Nathan, what were you going to say?" Haley muttered, unable to tear herself away from him completely.

"I want you," Nathan said huskily.

"No, you weren't," Haley chuckled.

"I swear, I was," Nathan said clearly as he turned his attention to the other side of his neck.

They both looked down as they felt the vibration from the cell phone in Nathan's jean's pocket.

"Shit," Nathan cursed.

Haley moved away from him and watched as he stood up to take the call. He looked so damn hot in his long-sleeve black shirt and jeans. She forced herself to look away as a pang hit her heart. She was not ready to say goodbye, but she didn't have a choice.

"Hello?...No, I don't need a ride. I'll just see you guys at the airport. Thanks." Nathan shut his phone and looked sadly at Haley. "I gotta go."

Haley stood up and put her arms around Nathan and gave him a tight hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, baby. I'll call you when I land in Houston."

Haley reluctantly pulled away. "Okay."

"You leaving here soon?" Nathan asked as he put on his coat.

"Yeah. I said I would go in to volunteer." Haley got his suitcase for him.

Nathan looked her up and down and shook his head. All she had on was a pair of nice jeans and a simple v-neck red sweater, but that was all it took to make her look as sexy as hell. Her stylish short haircut of soft brown curls wasn't helping matters either. "I still want you, Haley."

"Well hold that thought for Denver," Haley whispered suggestively into his ear.

"I have to go now before I throw you down on the bed and miss my flight," Nathan said seriously.

"I'd like that!" Haley smiled wickedly.

"Goodbye, Haley." Nathan took a few steps towards the door and turned back around. "I'm going get you for this. Just wait till I have you for twenty-four hours straight in Denver."

"Bring it on!" Haley exclaimed excitedly.

"You're sure you don't want to join me in Houston?"

"I can't," Haley sighed.

"Denver?"

"Denver," Haley nodded. She stood there keeping her distance knowing it would be easier to say goodbye this way. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan gave her a reluctant smile as he made his way out the door.

* * *

><p>Haley was getting out of the cab heading to do what little was left of her scheduled volunteer shift at the Chicago Women's Support Coalition when her phone rang. She made her way into the lobby of the office building and then pulled out her phone. Her heart began to race when she saw it was Agent Derek Sommers calling.<p>

"Hello?" Haley asked anxiously.

"Haley, we need to talk."

"Okay." Haley held her breath.

"Are you still in Chicago?"

"Yes."

"With Nathan Scott?" Derek asked curtly.

Haley was speechless. How the hell did he find that out?

* * *

><p>As soon as Nathan was off the plane and in the terminal, he fell a few steps behind some of his teammates and pulled out the phone Haley gave him.<p>

"Nathan!" Haley answered breathlessly.

"Hey," Nathan grinned at the sound of her voice.

"I can't talk. I just got on the plane."

"You're coming to Houston?" Nathan exclaimed as he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart began to beat wildly.

"No, no. I'm going back to Boston."

"What?" His heart dropped.

"I'll explain later. I'll call you when I land. Will it be too late?"

"No. Is everything okay?"

Haley sighed heavily. "It will be."

"Haley…"

"I can't talk now."

"Okay…Are we still on for Denver?" Nathan asked hopelessly. He just needed something to hold on to.

"Yes…We're still on."

"Okay."

"I have to go," Haley whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Nathan shut his phone and heard snickering from behind him.

"Tell me that was your mother," Tony said putting his arm around him.

"That was definitely not my mother, you should know that," Nathan scoffed.

"Who was it then?"

"It was my girl," Nathan smiled proudly as he began walking again.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" Tony yelled out. "Hell has frozen over." Tony then ran and caught up with Nathan. "Are you telling me Nathan Scott has a girl? Like a real girl?"

"A nice girl," Nathan answered happily. For the past year, Tony and his family had been trying in vain to set him up with a nice girl. Nathan had outright refused to accept any such help, to the point being rude to Tony's mom. He wasn't proud of that, but in the end it had all worked out and soon enough she would see that.

"We'll see about that. She'll have to meet the family, you know…" Tony warned him.

"I know. She'll be fine," Nathan said confidently.

"Hell has definitely frozen over!" Tony shouted as he passed by Nathan.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Again and Again" (Jewel)<p>

AN: Thanks to everyone that stuck it through and read this chapter. I know the prologue wasn't enjoyable and that's why I put this one up so fast! I really appreciate you giving this a shot after reading that! I probably won't post another chapter of this story until next weekend. I am going to finish posting my other story first. Thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked this one. Lots of good Naley coming your way…Next chapter is long and includes the Denver trip!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and One Tree Hill Writers.

Chapter 2: "Again and Again" (Jewel)

Nathan joined his teammates at the hotel bar and signaled the bartender for a drink. He looked to his right and saw four set of eyes looking at him expectantly.

"So?" Pete asked.

"So what?" Nathan shrugged. He saw the smirk on Tony's face and instantly knew what his teammates wanted to know about. God, Tony had a big mouth and that could be a problem.

"Tony said you have a girl. Was he just putting us on?" Jabar asked.

Nathan sat there silently trying to figure out what to say.

"I knew it. Tony, you are so full of shit. Scott's never going to settle down," Devon said.

"Nate, tell them!" Tony urged him as he moved to his side.

"Yeah…No, it's true," Nathan said uneasily as he took a swig from his beer bottle.

"Well, why you holding out then? Give us the details!" Jabar prodded him.

"Look, I want to keep this quiet, okay? I especially don't want this getting out to the press," Nathan said seriously.

"It can't be that serious then," Devon scoffed.

"No, it is, Devon," Nathan corrected him. "She's just a private person. She has a real job where she helps people…She's not like us."

"Watch out, Scott. She could be playing you. Could be out for your money," Pete warned him.

Nathan laughed. "Right. She chewed out both me and the sales lady today for buying her some jewelry. Trust me, she doesn't give a shit about that kind of stuff."

"It could be an act," Devon said unconvinced. "How did you meet her? Did she cozy up to you at some bar? Slip you her number—"

"I've known her my whole life," Nathan cut him off.

"That explains it," Tony said. "There was no way you could land a nice girl being the jackass you are today!"

Devon and Jabar snickered as Nathan shook his head at Tony. His teammates were convinced that he was a ladies man that moved callously from one woman to another. The gossip columns also pegged him with that reputation. Only Tony, who he knew from before his time in the N.B.A., had an inkling as to the reasons why Nathan hadn't been interested in a developing any serious relationships. Yet, even Tony seemed to forget about his past and Nathan certainly didn't remind him about it. As close as he was with Tony, there were some things he just didn't like to talk about with anyone.

"How serious is this? Like, do I have to find a new wingman? Are you officially off the market like those fools over there?" Tony gestured to married Devon and engaged Jabar.

"It's pretty serious," Nathan confirmed.

"Fuck," Tony said miserably. "You were such a good wingman, Nate. Guess it's just Pete and me."

Nathan took another drink from his beer and noticed Devon watching him carefully. "What?"

"I'm not buying it. You got something up your sleeve," Devon said confidently.

"Like what?" Nathan asked incredulously. He and Devon weren't the closest of teammates. In Nathan's opinion, Devon was a selfish player who wasn't a team player. He wasn't sure what Devon held against him, but it was definitely something.

The phone ringing in Nathan's pocket prevented them from continuing their conversation. Nathan threw some money on the bar counter and quickly headed out.

"Hey," Nathan said softly answering his phone as he walked back towards his hotel room.

"Hey, I'm just getting home. What about you?" Haley asked.

"I'm heading back to my hotel room. I was just at the hotel bar with some of the guys. What happened? Why are you back in Boston?"

"One of the papers is going to run an article about your donation to the Chicago Women's Support Coalition so Derek didn't think it was a good thing for me to stay there."

"Derek?"

"He called me. Here's the thing, Nathan—I didn't even get a chance to give them your check."

"Okay," Nathan said confused.

"Well, how did they know? Did you tell them? And didn't you give them a different name when you visited?"

"No, I didn't tell them and I didn't give them my first name." Now, Nathan understood. Someone had known he was going there…or someone there had figured it…and they had called the press. "How did Derek find out?"

"He got a tip about the article. He didn't know you were there until he got the tip. Anyway, I told him we saw each other and that I need to talk with him. I have a meeting with him tomorrow."

"Are you nervous?" Nathan asked. Just back in his hotel room, he took a seat on the bed.

"Not about talking to Derek. I'm just nervous about everything else. Like my job. I don't think it's a good idea for the press to know your foundation will be working with my job."

"I'll talk to Clay about that."

Silence fell over the phone and Nathan wanted nothing more than to be there with Haley. He hadn't thought before about how hard it was going to be to have Haley back in his life, but also be separated from her at times. "Haley?"

"Yeah?"

He could hear the sadness in her voice. She was missing him too. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm sitting on my bed."

Nathan tried to picture this in his head, but he couldn't. He had no idea what Haley's room looked like. Next time he was home, he would solve that problem. "Are you going to bed soon?"

"Yeah. I just want to unpack some things."

"Why don't you call me back when you get into bed?"

"Okay. You'll be up?"

"I'm just going to take quick shower."

After they hung up, Haley felt slightly invigorated. She wanted to unpack while she was on the phone with Nathan, but found that too hard to do. All she wanted to do was hear his voice. Now, she began to furiously go through her suitcase, pulling out the things she needed for bed and putting other things away. She would finish the rest tomorrow.

After getting ready for bed, Haley got comfortable and called Nathan back. He answered right away.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I'm in bed."

"So, are you ready for tomorrow's game?"

"Yeah. I'll be busy tomorrow. We have workout in the morning, then some drills in the afternoon."

Haley could sense something in his voice. He didn't sound like he was really looking forward to the game. "Are you worried about the game?"

"No. It'll be fine."

This did not sound reassuring. "What's going on?" Haley asked.

Nathan sighed. "One of the guys kind of gave me a little shit tonight."

"Which one?"

"Devon. He's a little intense and competitive, even with his own team."

"One of those guys that's into his stats like you told me?"

"Yup." In fact, Nathan had been thinking of Devon when he told her that.

"So, he must be jealous then," Haley quickly surmised. It seemed perfectly obvious to her.

"Jealous?"

"You've been doing good and playing more. I bet he's threatened by you."

Nathan immediately began to feel better. It was nice to have someone to talk to about these things. Sometimes he talked to Clay or Lucas, but that didn't happen too often. Most of the time they were busy with their own lives and he didn't want to bother them. "Maybe."

"So, just show him up on the court."

"Oh, really?"

"Nathan, you said yourself that this is different than high school. So, just play for yourself. Use your instincts. Don't worry about him. Just do what you've been doing."

"Thanks, Coach James."

Haley laughed. "Anytime."

"Is my sister around? Did you get to give her hell yet?"

"She's in L.A. Honestly, Nathan, I don't know why she lives with me. She's hardly here. She's in either New York, L.A. or out partying. She doesn't even come home half of the time when's in town."

"You hate being alone?"

Haley flinched at the question. "I'm used to it I guess. I mean, I feel safe here."

"You didn't answer my question."

Of course he would call her out on that. Haley was going to have to get used to that again. She was used to being able to talk her way around things with other people; not Nathan though. He never let her get away with that. "I don't like being alone, but I'm okay."

"When's Rachel getting back?"

"Friday. I don't think I'm going to tell her anything about us."

"Why? You want to do it together?"

"I don't know. I kind of think I want to feel her out. I want to see just how much she's lied to me."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Hales."

"I'm just going to try it. I'm going to ask her for your number. I want to see what she says."

"Let me know how that goes," Nathan said wryly.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't realize how much I was going to miss you," Haley confessed.

"I know," Nathan agreed. "Okay," he said sounding like he had a plan, "tell me what you're wearing."

"Nathan!"

"Trust me. Just tell me. Is it one of my shirts?"

"Yes."

"A Celtics one?"

"Actually it's a Raven's one. The one Brooke designed after you won States."

"You still have all of my shirts?" Nathan asked surprised.

"All of them. I have on some sweatpants, too. I bet you find that real sexy, huh?"

"I always find you sexy, Hales."

"Well, what are _you_ wearing?" Haley felt was only fair for her to ask that.

"My boxers."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Haley loved the mental image forming in her mind.

"Now, tell me how you're lying in bed," Nathan said.

"I'm on my side," Haley said slowly. She was curious to see where he was going with this.

"So am I. Now, close your eyes," he instructed her.

"Okay."

"Now, picture my hand around your waist," Nathan said softly.

Haley smiled at the thought.

"You doing that?" Nathan asked.

"I am. I just wish you were here."

"I am," Nathan said certainly. "I'm right behind you. Just keep your eyes closed, baby."

"Are your eyes closed too?"

"They are. I can smell your hair; that fruity shampoo."

"That's right," Haley confirmed, smiling again.

"Now, I'm brushing aside some of your hair and kissing your neck."

"Nathan," Haley said opening her eyes.

"You want me to continue like this, Hales?" Nathan asked with a trace of lust in his voice.

"No," Haley sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll never get to sleep if you do."

"Yeah, me either. Okay. Just keep me there with you with my hand resting across your stomach and my body pressed up against your back."

"I can do that."

"Good."

"I still don't want to hang up yet," Haley said quietly.

"Me either. Just be with me."

"I am, Nathan. I am 100% with you."

* * *

><p>Haley tapped her fingers on the table, as she impatiently waited in the small office located on the fourteen floor of an office in the financial district of downtown Boston. She was filled with a sense of dread and anticipation. Ultimately, she just wanted to get this meeting over with. She already knew Derek wasn't happy. She was also sure he wasn't going to like what she had to tell him.<p>

Haley straightened up as Derek entered the office. As usual, he was dressed in casual clothes; just a pair of jeans and long-sleeve shirt. He smiled warmly as he took a seat across from her and placed his thick stack of file folders on the table.

"It's nice to see you, Haley," Derek said looking her over. "You got a new haircut, huh?"

"Yeah, I did. I got it just before I left for Chicago. Did Natasha give you the Christmas card I gave to her?"

"She did. Thanks. You have a nice holiday?"

"It was okay." Actually, it had been horrible. The whole holiday week had been an emotional whirlwind, but in the end…it was worth it. It led her back to Nathan and that was all that mattered. "You?"

"Sure. I was with Natasha, my brother in-law and my niece and nephews. It was nice. But, back to work now! So, tell me about running into Nathan Scott in Chicago. Did he give you a hard time? You need me to set him straight?" Derek asked.

"No," Haley said, offended. "Nathan's not like that."

"What happened then? You know he tracked you down, right? That's what's really bothering me. I told him to stay away from you, not that he's ever listened to a word I've said! How did he know you were there?"

"He didn't track me down," Haley said irritated. This was a side of Derek she had never seen before. Sure, Nathan had refused to work with him, but did Derek really need to be such a jerk about it? "Our friends arranged it. Neither one of us saw it coming."

"That's a shame to have that sprung on you like that. Let me guess, Lucas Scott was behind it?"

"Yes, but—"

"Lucas means well, but he hasn't got a clue what his cousin is really like."

Haley looked at Derek furiously. He was clearly the one who was clueless. She watched him closely, looking forward to her big revelation. "Nathan and I are together," she stated simply.

Derek didn't respond to this information. He just sat there looking at Haley. Eventually, he put his elbows on the counter and leaned towards Haley. "What does that mean?"

"We're together," Haley repeated. Was that really so hard to understand?

Derek leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Haley could tell he was starting to get it, as a look of dismay spread across his face. "You need to be more clear, Haley. Tell me exactly what that means to you."

"We're a couple. We're in love. We're going to get married…Then, start a family. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together." Haley looked at him smugly hoping that was clear enough.

Derek chuckled to himself and then realized Haley was getting upset. "Haley, I know you think you know him from when you were kids, but Nathan Scott, the Celtics shooting guard, has quite the reputation with the ladies. Haven't you read those gossip columns? There was just another article last week—" Derek began opening one of his files and leafing through it.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, Derek," Haley snarled, crossing her own arms. "Frankly, that is none of your business. I'm just here to get some advice and let you know about some changes in my life."

"Wow, okay," Derek said, surprised at her stubbornness. "I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Let me worry about that, okay? Just tell me what changes this makes to my situation. I mean, if you even want to work with me anymore."

Again, Derek looked shocked. "Wow, he really got to you, huh? He's actually got you thinking of not working with us? Haley, can't you see how dangerous that is?"

"Stop making assumptions!" Haley snapped. "No wonder why Nathan didn't want to work with you! I'm here, aren't I? I want your advice and if I don't like it, then Nathan and I will have some decision to make. So, either start doing your job or just turn my case over to someone else who's a little less judgmental."

"That's nice," Derek said sounding slightly hurt. "You realize this makes my job, or anyone who takes on this case really, that much more difficult?"

Haley shrugged. "Maybe if you had caught Damien by now, then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"That's not my job, Haley. My job is to keep you safe so when we do catch him, you can testify against him and put him back in jail where he belongs."

"Then do that."

"How can I when you're telling me you're going to be living your life in the public eye with someone who has no interest in working with us? All Damien has to do is pull up a Celtics schedule to see where you are! All he has to do is buy a ticket to game or-not even that! He could just stand right outside—"

"Nathan will protect me when I'm with him," Haley said confidently.

"Like he did when you were sixteen?" Derek shot back.

Haley jumped up and pointed her finger sternly at Derek. She had fury in her eyes and her voice quivered with anger as she spoke. "You have no idea what happened that day. He saved my life. I was the one who got too close to Damien! I should have known better. You think you know Nathan, but you don't. You never gave him a chance." Haley grabbed her purse and spun around preparing to leave.

"Haley, wait! I can help you," Derek said loudly and desperately.

Haley hesitated, but kept her back to Derek as she contemplated leaving or staying.

"I'm sorry," Derek said sincerely. "I was out of line. You're right. All I know is what I've read in some files."

Haley slowly turned around and glared at Derek.

"I've only met him three times and talked to him on the phone maybe five times," Derek explained. "I found out that he doesn't trust us; that's what I'm going on."

"He was shot right outside a_ courthouse_—after being thrown through a window! Did your files tell you that?" Haley asked heading back towards seat.

"I know. That was before we got involved though. Look, try not to get defensive, Haley, but we still have a major problem, seeing as how he won't cooperate with us."

"He said he'd meet with you," Haley said.

"Really?" Derek asked surprised. "Just like that?"

"He's doing that for me," Haley snapped. "You're wrong about him and if you take the time to get to know him, you'll see that. I've trusted you for two and half years now and I'd hope you'd trust me."

"When is he in town next?"

"Monday and Tuesday."

"I'll be D.C. then. Tell him to give me a call and we'll set something up for when I get back."

"I will, but I need some advice for now. I'm flying out to see him in Denver on Wednesday and Thursday."

"Alright. Well, I suggest you use your fake name with your flight reservations. Then, at the game, you need to be sure that your picture doesn't get in the paper or end up on the internet."

"I know," Haley sighed. "Nathan said they have these boxes for family and friends. Is that okay? How should I handle introducing myself?"

"For now, until I meet with Nathan and check out his friends, I suggest you keep a low profile. I wouldn't go to one of those boxes. All you need is one person to take out one of their phones and snap a picture of someone they think is Nathan Scott's latest love conquest."

Haley rolled her eyes. "So, you don't think I should meet anyone yet?"

"I have to think about this. The best approach may be to meet people slowly so we can keep our ears open to see if there are any leaks to the press. That way we know who we can trust and who we can't. Are you planning on using your real name?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Honestly, if you're serious about being with Nathan, it's only a matter of time before Damien finds out. You're not going to able to hide this, not with Nathan in the public eye like he is."

"So, it doesn't matter?"

"It does," Derek sighed frustrated. "_It all matters. Every little thing matters_. I'm just trying to warn you, Haley; both from a personal and professional perspective. You are risking your life by being with Scott. When Damien finds out, _he will make a move_."

"Well, then there's your chance to catch him," Haley confidently pointed out.

Haley left a few minutes later. As soon as she stepped on the elevator, she closed her eyes and fell back against the elevator. She let herself feel the fear she had been avoiding as she let what Derek told her sink in. _She was risking her life. Damien would make a move_.

When the elevator door opened, Haley composed herself and pushed the fear deep down. She held her head up high as she stepped out of the elevator. As she headed out of the building, she just kept repeating in her head what she told Derek. It was what she believed to be true.

_Nathan would protect her_.

* * *

><p>Haley was sitting on the couch in her very small, but cozy Beacon Hill townhouse texting Nathan when his sister arrived home. They lived on the second floor and Haley could hear Rachel coming up the stairs. Haley's initial instinct was to throw down her phone or run to her room, but that quickly faded as she became determined to figure out just how much Rachel was opposed to her relationship with Nathan.<p>

_Your sister's home,_ Haley texted Nathan.

_Tell her I said hi_, Nathan responded.

Sensing his sarcasm, Haley smiled just as Rachel burst through the door, suitcase in hand and squealed.

"Haley! You're home! I thought you weren't going to be home until later tonight!"

"I actually got home a few days early." Haley barely looked up and kept texting to Nathan with a small smile on her face. He was on his way back to the hotel from his game, another great game for him although a loss for the team, and in just a little while he would call her when he got into bed. They developed this routine over the past couple of days of talking to each other, imagining they were lying together until they were practically asleep. It honestly helped the longing in her heart from missing him. She wasn't sure how much it helped him though. With each conversation, Nathan was pushing the boundaries of their theoretical touches.

_I may let you get to first base tonight, _Haley texted. She put the phone face down just imagining Nathan's response to that.

Rachel sat down next to her. "How was Chicago?"

"It was amazing. Best trip I've ever had. I actually think I'm going to be doing some more traveling. How was L.A.?"

"Oh, you know. Same deal. I always need a break from that lifestyle. I'm happy to be home, although I fucking hate the cold."

Haley picked up her phone and read Nathan's response. _I hit a home run in my dreams last night_. Haley felt her cheeks turning red. Needing a distraction, she decided to get right to the point with Rachel.

"Rachel, can I have Nathan's phone number?"

Rachel's mouth dropped slightly open. She quickly recovered and then got up and began to head towards the kitchen. "I don't think he wants you to have that."

Haley got up and followed Rachel.

She saw there was another text from Nathan_. Not home run. It was a grand slam._

Haley was slightly flustered, but also riled up by both these racy text messages and Rachel's return. She responded to Nathan's text. _Just wait till Denver._

Haley sat down at the kitchen table next to Rachel. "I want his phone number."

"I can't do that, Haley. Is this about the foundation? Just tell me what it's about and I'll talk to him for you."

"I need to talk to him myself. We have things to talk about."

"I can't do that, Haley. Look, I know you're my best friend, but he's my brother and I just can't do that to him."

"Well ask him then. Call him up, right now, and ask him if it's okay."

"I'll do it later."

"Now," Haley demanded.

Rachel stood up and pulled her phone out from her pocket. For a second, Haley believed she was going to do it. She wanted so badly to believe that Rachel really was just looking out for her best interests. She didn't want her to be the lying manipulator her friends told her she was. If that was true, then Haley had wasted the last seven and a half years having someone like that as her "best friend." Her life would be so much easier if Rachel would just give in and make the call.

Rachel paused and then looked seriously at Haley. "I know what's going on here, Haley."

Haley tried to cover her slight sense of panic. "What?"

"I know you still have a thing for him. I know how you watch the games. I know about the t-shirts. I know how Lucas and Brooke think I'm just trying my hardest to keep you two apart."

"Are you?"

"No. You want the truth?"

"I do."

"Even if you don't want to hear it?" Rachel cautioned her.

"Yes, tell me the truth, Rachel."

"He doesn't want anything to do with you."

Haley shook her head in disbelief.

"It's true!" Rachel said looking her in the eye.

"What? Back then, Rachel? When we were kids? What about today? You don't know what he wants today! It's been over seven years! Things change."

"Not that much. We're closer than you think! He just told me last week, when I talked to him about the foundation! He doesn't want a relationship. He's not going to settle down. He just wants to have a good time."

Haley continued shaking her head in disbelief. She was absolutely disgusted with Rachel's blatant lies.

"Look, he does care," Rachel offered up. "He doesn't want to hurt you, but he also doesn't want to be with you."

"I don't believe you. Call him, Rachel. Call him, right now."

"Fine," Rachel quipped. She pulled up a number and pressed the phone to ear.

Haley stood there with her arms crossed watching. She glanced at her phone and saw another text from Nathan. _You're right. Can't wait till Denver. And tonight. I can't wait to talk to you._

"He didn't pick up," Rachel said putting her phone away.

"You didn't leave a message."

"I'm not going to leave a message about something like that, Haley. He'll never call me back."

"Well, I want you to call him. I want you to actually talk to him and tell him I want his number. Tell him exactly that."

"I hate how you're putting me in the middle like this," Rachel said nastily.

Haley hated her for doing this to her all those years. "Just call him."

With that, Haley stormed off to her bedroom. She shut the door and began to get ready for bed, knowing that Nathan would be calling her soon and calming her down.

* * *

><p>Haley was a nervous wreck as she waited for Nathan to arrive at the small cabin he arranged for them to spend the night at in Denver. Nathan arrived earlier, but was currently off working out with his team. He arranged for a driver to meet Haley at the airport. The sign the driver held up for her had read "Mrs. Scott." Haley knew this was supposed to be a cute gesture from Nathan, but these kinds of things had her worried. She wasn't sure he understood the severity of her situation. It was just another thing they had to figure out going forward. She really couldn't wait for Nathan to finally have his meeting with Derek so they could get out of this holding pattern they were stuck in.<p>

The other thing that was weighing on Haley, as she waited for Nathan, was their agenda for their time together. Over the past week, they continued teasing each other, both via text and on the phone. In general, Haley was the instigator through text messages, and Nathan on the phone. Things turned steamy at times and now Haley felt an incredible amount of pressure regarding Nathan's expectations of their short time together. She knew this was partially her fault; she had definitely led on him on in many ways. She just couldn't help it, but now that the time was actually here, she found herself a barrel of nerves.

Haley tried to get a game plan going for how they were going to spend their time. She always liked having plans or at least options to choose from. The reality of her trip to Denver had begun to set in the night before and she had tried to talk to Nathan about it. She pointed out that they needed to think about what to pack, what they were going to eat and how they were going to spend their time.

Nathan had laughed at her and offered absolutely no help. The only thing he told her was she should pack a swimsuit because the place had a hot tub. Then of course, he suggested she could leave behind the swimsuit if she wanted to. Other than that, he flat out told her the purpose of their meet up was to stay in that secluded cabin, just being together with no distractions. Haley knew exactly what he meant. If he had his way, they wouldn't leave the bedroom. She couldn't blame him for that…Look at how they had spent their time in Chicago! In Haley's mind, that had been different. They were just freshly reunited after years apart. Now, they were supposed to be trying to have a real relationship. They were supposed to do things together. Their relationship needed to be more than just sex.

What actually scared Haley the most was how much she enjoyed having sex with Nathan. It was something she found herself thinking about entirely too much. She knew Nathan had a great deal of more sexual experience than her, and this was starting to bother her. She didn't know what the hell she was doing. All she knew was how much she enjoyed being with him. Now after all their suggestive texts and sexual innuendos and their time in Chicago, Haley felt the bar was set way too high for her liking. They definitely could not spend all their time in Denver having sex.

So, Haley had tried to come up with as many distractions as possible. One of them involved cooking a romantic dinner. She had asked the driver to stop at a market along the way and had picked up all kinds of food, unsure of exactly what the kitchen in the cabin would allow her to cook.

This entire trip was costing Haley a fortune, but she was casting that thought aside. She had a little bit of savings and wasn't taking any real time off of work since she and Natasha swapped around their schedules. Haley had worked through the weekend and would have to work the following weekend as well, but at least she would still get a full paycheck when she got home. It was a miniscule paycheck, but it was something. Her biggest problem was trying to avoid using her credit card. Derek taught her that it was best to use cash, but that wasn't always possible. She just didn't have that kind of cash on hand. Much to her chagrin, she had to use her credit card to pay for her plane ticket to Denver. That left with cash to bring to Denver, although she knew she would be in trouble when her student loans were due next month.

Haley was sure Nathan would help her with money if she needed it. The problem was she didn't feel like they were far enough along in their relationship to talk to him about something like this. Then, there was the issue of her pride. Haley wanted to support herself as best she could. She could do that, she had been for years, although Rachel admittedly carried the burden of paying most of their pricy apartment's rent, which was in a prime location in the city. Still, if she wanted to, Haley knew she could strike out on her own and get some studio apartment in cheaper area of the city. What she could not afford to do was to fly out to places like this and live the lifestyle Nathan was probably used it. So, money was another thing Haley added to her list of things to figure out her relationship with Nathan.

Haley took another walk around the cabin. She had to give Nathan credit for picking out the exact type of place she imagined when he first suggested meeting in Denver. It was part of ski resort, but was far off in the distance and the only cabin on that lane. At the entrance there was a coat rack and boot matt and then a hallway. To the right of the hallway, was a small kitchen with a round table and some chairs. In the middle was a vase filled with a mixture of fresh flowers. The flowers were waiting for her when she got in the car at the airport. It had a card, with Nathan's handwriting that read: _Welcome to Denver, Hales!_

Yes, that was "Nathan, the romantic", while the rest of the cabin had evidence of "Nathan, the slob." On the other side of the kitchen was the living room. There was a couch, tv and fireplace. Nathan had obviously spent time there since there was a half full Gatorade bottle on the end table and a sweatshirt on the couch. On the opposite side of the fireplace in the corner of the room was a Jacuzzi. The cover was half-open so Nathan must have checked that out. In the bathroom, the towel was on the floor, the shower curtain left open, toilet seat up and toothpaste cap left off by the sink. Past the bathroom, was a decent size bedroom. Nathan's suitcase was left open on top of the king size bed, with various items pulled out. The interior of the suitcase look like a tornado hit it. Next to the bed on the floor, was a pair of Nathan's sweatpants. As Haley began to clean up the place, she couldn't get over how Nathan had done all of this in the one hour he spent there before he headed out. Add yet another issue to the list of things the two of them would have to work out.

Haley had just finished cleaning up the bathroom when she heard Nathan come in. A wave of butterflies hit her core.

"Hales?" Nathan called out anxiously. He couldn't get off his coat and shoes fast enough. He dropped his gym bag at the door, kicked his shoes by the matt, and tossed his coat over the couch just as he spotted Haley coming out of the bathroom. A goofy smiled spread over his face as he took a few large steps to meet up with her.

Nathan scooped Haley up in his arms and kissed her before putting her back down on her feet. "I missed you so much," he said resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too." Haley felt herself getting carried away and tried to get a grip on her emotions. As Nathan brought his lips to hers, Haley gave him a quick kiss and then pulled away. "Come and help me decide what to have for dinner."

A little confused, Nathan followed Haley into the kitchen.

Haley head over to the fridge and opened the freezer and began pulling out items. "I got a couple of different things. I wasn't sure what you still liked and I didn't know what I could cook here. I know you would have liked prime rib of course, but I can't cook that here. I got some chicken pie as back-up, but it actually looks really good. I also got a steak and some hamburg because I remembered how you like Shepherd's Pie, but I could also make some spaghetti, not homemade though. I just got some jar sauce for today —"

"Haley!"

"What?" Haley asked, as she began to put the items back in the freezer. She could feel Nathan brushing up against her back. She fought every urge to turn around and kept her focus on the freezer. "You have to let me know so I can defrost what you want. I can probably cook another meal tomorrow too, before your game or after. Do you eat a big meal before—"

Nathan picked up Haley at her waist and carried her out of the kitchen and into the living room. He threw her down on the couch. Haley quickly grabbed his coat and put it protectively over her.

"This goes on the coat rack," Haley smiled sweetly.

Nathan tersely grabbed the coat and pointed at Haley. "You stay right there."

Nathan hung the coat in its proper spot and then rushed back to Haley.

He moved back on the couch, falling on top of her. He began kissing her, but it didn't take long for him to notice that there was something wrong. Although, she was kissing him back, Haley was definitely holding back. He stopped and looked at her seriously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Haley knew she just needed a little time to get her nerves settled. Already, having him there was helping. When he started kissing her, it was as if all the problems floating around in her mind were going away.

Nathan began to doubt his ability to read her. Maybe she was just tired. He let Haley pull him back down.

A few seconds later, Nathan pulled away and sat up.

Disappointed, Haley sat up next to him. "Now, what's wrong?"

"You tell me, Hales," Nathan said pointedly.

Haley sighed heavily. Where should she begin? "I'm just a little nervous."

"No one knows we're here," Nathan said assuredly putting his arm protectively around her shoulders. "This place is timeshare that belongs to Tony's cousin's brother-in-law and even then, Tony doesn't know who you are."

"He thinks I'm just one of those skanks you hook up with?"

"No! It's just,…I didn't use your name. He knows about you though. So does the whole team, actually, although I'm not sure they believe you actually exist."

"That's probably good for now."

"For now…You feel better?"

Haley hesitated and then decided she needed to be a little more honest with Nathan. "I wasn't really nervous about that, Nathan. I'm kind of nervous about being with you."

Nathan winced. "Me? _I'm_ making you nervous?" Nathan removed his arm from Haley's shoulders.

Haley cringed knowing she had hurt him. "Not you, Nathan. I'm nervous about _being with you_." Nathan looked at her blankly. "I just don't want to have sex with you all of the time!" Nathan flinched and Haley tried to explain herself more clearly. "I mean, I actually I do, that's the problem." Haley lifted up his sweatshirt and took a peak at his six pack. "I mean come on! This is so unfair!" She said hopelessly. "I just don't want our relationship to be all about sex. I feel stupid just flying out here just so we can have sex, but I do want to have sex. I really do—"

"Haley!" Nathan said sharply forcing Haley to stop her blabbering. "Slow down," he said gently. "You think all I want to do is have sex with you?"

"Don't you?" Haley immediately regretting saying that. "Oh, God, now I feel even more stupid." She put her hand to her head in frustration.

Nathan had to laugh. He remembered how Haley had freaked out right before they had sex for the first time. She was doing the same thing now. He figured he just needed to calm her down. "Truthfully?" Nathan asked, getting Haley's attention. "A big part of me really wants nothing more than to take you to the bedroom and stay there as long as possible. To be honest, Hales, I thought you were going to be the one tying me to the bedpost."

"I know! I shouldn't have sent you all those stupid text messages! Then, there was Chicago! Nathan, I'm not like that though, I swear. I don't know where that came from."

Nathan smiled crookedly. "You let yourself go, Hales."

Haley looked at him and shook her head. How the hell did he know her so well? How could he know these things that she didn't even know? "I don't know if I can do that again."

"I hope you can. I'm not saying things have to get crazy but…things were pretty amazing between us, Hales."

Haley blushed slightly. "I just don't want to disappoint you," she said quietly looking at her hands.

Nathan quickly grabbed her hand forcing her to look back up. "Haley, you would never disappoint me. I just want to be with you…and I don't just mean have sex. I just want to be with you."

"But you have all this sexual experience…and I don't. There's only been three other times I've been with someone and I told you how horrible it was."

"I know, but Haley, I'm not proud of what I did," Nathan said remorsefully. "And things are so different with us and that's the way I want them to be….Is that why you were asking me all those questions last night?"

"Yes," Haley admitted.

"Tell me what you want to do."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

Haley tried to fight the battle going on inside of her. "I…I… I don't know," she said miserably. "I brought UNO and some movies, but right now, I'm next to you and…"

"Come here," Nathan said turning sideways and opening up his arms. Haley scooted over and put head on his shoulder. "Haley, you know, there's nothing wrong with wanting to have sex…We're both adults…We together…We're going to stay together...We've been apart for so long. It kinda makes sense, don't you think?"

"I guess. I just don't know what happens to me when I'm with you. I wasn't like this before!"

Nathan laughed. "Uh, actually, Haley, you've always been pretty sexual, at least with me anyway."

Haley looked at him surprised. "Me? You mean…because I was loud?"

"No," Nathan laughed again. "Even before we had sex, Hales. Remember when we went to Park City and we were in the hot tub and you slipped me the tongue?"

"I did not!"

"You so did. Then there was the time you got drunk when we skipped school—"

"Oh, God, Nathan! Stop! You're embarrassing me!"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Like I said, you let yourself go. That's one of things I love about being with you. It's just _one _of the things, Hales."

"Just don't going expecting anything, huh, Nathan? I don't remember half the stuff you're talking about."

"That's disappointing."

"No, I remember other stuff, Nathan. Like, I remember how good you make me feel! That's the reason I lose control of myself."

"I make you feel good, huh?" Nathan asked proudly.

"Yes. Very good."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Hales."

"Are you just saying all this so you can get lucky?" Haley asked jokingly.

Nathan shrugged. "Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"I'm telling you that there's nothing wrong with wanting to feel good….But it's more than that with us, Hales. You know that, right? It's not just sex."

"It's how connected I feel with you…"

"…And we were apart so long," Nathan added. "I just want to feel that again."

"I do too. Again…and again, " Haley smiled shyly.

"Oh, yeah?" Nathan asked pushing her back down on the couch. "How about we just makeout a little for now?"

"Makeout? You make it sound like were teenagers."

"I feel like a teenager. A very horny teenager except this time, I don't have much self-control this around."

"That could be a problem. Looks like we're not going to get to movies I brought."

"Which movies did you bring?"

"_The Notebook_—"

"I'm not watching that," Nathan scoffed. "Oh by the way, little miss 'I-like-have-a-plan-for-everything-and-I-think-all-my-boyfriend-wants-to-do-is-have-sex-with-me,' I rented a snowmobile for us. I thought I would take you out later. Maybe at sunset?" Nathan smirked.

"Like we did for our first kiss?" Haley gushed.

"Yes," Nathan smirked again.

"Oh, I love my romantic Nathan. Now, Nathan the slob could use some work!"

"Hey!" Nathan said sounding offended.

Haley put her hand behind her neck. "I love you, but I'm not cleaning up after you all of the time!"

"We'll hire a maid," Nathan said bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Or you could just hang the towel up—"

Nathan stifled Haley's words with a passionate kiss so intense it made her completely forget what she was saying.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was I thinking?" Nathan mumbled, heading directly to the fireplace.<p>

Haley took off her winter gear and then joined Nathan. She tried to contain her laughter as she watched him trying to figure out how to open up the fireplace. He was hunched down and banging on the frame and cursing.

"Nathan, honey, stand back," Haley chuckled.

Nathan looked up and barely had time to step back as Haley flipped the switch on the wall, igniting the electric fireplace. He shook his head and laughed and then finally began to shake off his own winter gear. After a stern look from Haley, he put away the items over by the doorway.

Haley went over to the fireplace and began rubbing her together as she put them close to the heat. As soon as Nathan joined her and saw just how red they were, he clasped his hands over them, trying to help her get warm.

"I'm sorry, Hales. That was a bad idea."

"No, it wasn't. It was nice. Just a little cold."

"A little? I can't believe I had to take you out on a snowmobile in the freezing cold for our first kiss!"

"I loved that memory and I wouldn't change a thing," Haley said definitively. "In fact, I think it would be nice to get married somewhere with snow off in the distance."

"Snow? Really?"

"It was just an idea. I always think of you when it rains or snows, so…I just thought it would be nice." Haley could tell Nathan was unconvinced. "Does that sound stupid?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that snow usually means winter and well, that means it would have to be next year and during basketball season—"

"I didn't think of that! Okay, scratch that. It has to be during your time off."

"I feel bad," Nathan sighed. He wanted to give Haley her dream wedding. He had his own dream, but it sounded entirely different. It involved a warm beach, like the one he spent the last summer on. It was a vision he had stuck in his mind, but he didn't want to let her know that. Still, even if they couldn't get married there, he wanted to bring her there someday.

"Don't. Look how cold we got today, right?"

"Maybe we're just getting old," Nathan muttered.

"And last time, you knew you were you were going," Haley said quietly. She couldn't help teasing him about that.

"I did not get lost!" Nathan barked, causing Haley to laugh.

"I was just saying that you planned it all out last time…" She could still see how upset he was, so Haley decided to move along. "Maybe we could heat up in the hot tub," she suggested excitedly.

"I'm liking that idea, especially if it turns out like it did back then. You know what I would like even better?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not skinny dipping, Nathan," Haley said flatly as she pushed away from him. She quickly began heading towards the bedroom.

"Why not?" Nathan asked following her. He was only half-serious. He would love it, but he would also be shocked if she went for something like that. "It's just us, Hales. And it's not like I haven't seen you—"

"No! Did you hear anything I said earlier? About being nervous?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I just still think you're in denial about what an animal you are."

Nathan wasn't surprised when Haley slammed the bedroom door shut in his face. He was fully confident he got through to her in their earlier talk and now just loved getting her going.

Nathan retreated back to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Minutes later, Haley emerged from the living room with a towel wrapped around her. She refused to make eye contact with him and began eyeing the Jacuzzi which was only flipped half opened. The cover was big and heavy and he knew that she probably needed his help to flip it completely back, but he also knew that it would kill her to ask for it. For the moment, he decided to sit there and just watch her, knowing it would just fire her up even more. Haley tried moving the cover and as she did her towel fell off, revealing her black string bikini. Now, Nathan was even more determined to try and watch her do this.

Haley could hear Nathan snickering as she tried to get that damn Jacuzzi cover off. Now, there was no way she was going to ask for his help. After giving it a couple of more tries, she finally decided to just give up and get in. There was just enough room for her and if Nathan wanted to join her, then it would be up to him to take that stupid thing off.

Nathan was surprised to see Haley squeeze in to the Jacuzzi. She was even more stubborn than he gave her credit for. He knew it was time to give in, but not before getting her going one more time. He went over and flipped over the Jacuzzi cover and then began taking off his clothes.

Haley's mouth dropped opened, but she quickly recovered. "Nathan Scott! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting ready to come in. I know you feel like you need a bathing suit, but I don't," he said deadpan.

Haley flew up. "Don't you dare. You are not coming in here like that!"

Nathan was stripped down to his boxers. "Why not? You've seen me before and I don't mind anyway."

"Nathan," Haley said pleadingly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can," Nathan gloated.

Haley looked at him like she was ready to kill him.

"I'll go change," Nathan said quickly.

"Who said I want you in here!" Haley shouted after him.

"You know you do," Nathan shouted back.

By the time Nathan returned, Haley was relaxed. The Jacuzzi was piping hot and she secretly was pissed at Nathan for taking so long to get back. It wouldn't take long for them to get overheated in there and she was sure she was going to have to get out soon. She would have loved to keep up this game they were playing, but all she really wanted to do was get close to Nathan. Yet, she was serious about the bathing suit bit. A naked Nathan would just be too tempting for her to handle.

As Nathan got into the Jacuzzi, Haley used every ounce of self-control she possessed to stay seated. Luckily, Nathan immediately went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Haley," Nathan began apologetically.

Haley couldn't take it. Looking at him, shirtless, surrounded by the light steam, with those blazing blue eyes was just too much. She burst up and pushed him over and down so he was seated. She stood over him, and put her hands onto his shoulders. "Just shut up."

A wide smiled spread across Nathan's face as Haley lowered herself over him, one knee on either side of his legs and began kissing him. Nathan hands moved up and down her back and began to gloss over the string that tied across her back holding down the bottom part of her bikini.

Haley knew was Nathan was about to do, but didn't care. In fact, if it would lead to him touching her the way she wanted him to, even better. As she slipped her tongue into Nathan's mouth, she felt the bottom of her bikini top loosen, followed by one of Nathan's hands on her breast. Overcome with heat and out of breath, Haley pulled back.

Nathan continued to caress her breast and moved his other hand to the string of her bikini that tied behind her neck. He looked at her seriously with the same trace of lust in his eyes that Haley had. He slowly undid the tie and kept his eyes on Haley's as her top dropped down in between them.

"Haley,…" Nathan began but was unable to finish. He was speechless as he realized that at this very moment, they were sharing that connection they both craved. This time it was because Haley was opening herself up to him. Sure, he had joked about it with her and those jokes had been sexual in nature, but his desire to be with her right now was coming from her vulnerability and the trust and faith she was granting him.

He lifted her up and carried her to the opposite side of the Jacuzzi and propped her up against one of the cushions built into the top. Haley moaned as Nathan's lips moved to one of her breasts while his hand began traveling up and down the side of her body.

"Nathan," Haley gasped as she felt his hand reach her center. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe and forcibly pulled his head away from her chest. She was struggling to breathe as Nathan looked up at her. "I'm so hot."

"You got that right," Nathan said licking his lips. He then began looking up and down her body. "So fucking hot. Your body is just—"

"No, Nathan. _I'm hot._ I need to get out of here," Haley said lightly pushing him back.

"Oh," Nathan said realizing what she meant.

Haley was about to head over to the stairs, when Nathan scooped her up. Haley kept her hands wrapped tight around his neck as he carried her out. Once out, Nathan looked around. Haley smiled realizing he didn't want to put her down. This was just fine with her. Feeling a little more exposed now that they were out of the Jacuzzi, Haley kept her chest pressed up against his.

"Let's go over by the fireplace," Haley softly suggested. They were both dripping wet and there was a rug over by that area. It would be the perfect place for what she knew was coming next.

Nathan nodded and grabbed Haley's towel. He gently put Haley down on the rug and Haley took the towel and began drying herself off. By the time she was finished, Nathan had grabbed some pillows from the couch and a nearby blanket. She watched as Nathan spread out the blanket and put down the pillows. Haley bit her lip nervously as the butterflies she felt earlier in the day returned.

She handed Nathan the towel and shifted over on top of the blanket. Nathan tossed aside the towel and moved over her, taking a minute to appreciate her body. Haley began to feel a little self-conscious. She moved her hands down to his back and stopped at the tip of his bathing suit. "You're still wet," she pointed out.

"I guess I could take care of that," Nathan smirked. He gently pushed off his bathing suit and then looked pointedly at the bottom half of Haley's bikini.

"Oh, fine," Haley said, as she began to remove it.

"I can do that," Nathan grinned, as he finished pulling it off her. He again began looking at Haley completely unsure of what to do next. After nearly a week apart and with all of the buildup, his mind was racing. There were so many possibilities rolling around in his head. Then, he saw Haley biting her lip. He cursed himself for waiting too long. He could sense her growing tenser by the second.

He needed to get her back relaxed. He knew exactly how to do that.

Haley closed her eyes as Nathan began kissing her neck.

"I want to take care of you, Hales," Nathan's voice whispered into her ear.

Haley's body responded by arching up to meet his. For a brief second, she felt his hardness brush up against her leg. Her hand tried to reach down, but fell by the wayside as Nathan began laying a trail of kisses down her body heading towards her stomach. Her eyes flew opened she realized what he was going and what he was about to.

"Nathan, you don't have to—Oh!" Haley gasped as she felt his mouth reach her wet center. Tingles began to vibrate through entire body as her mind when blank.

Haley forgot what this felt like. The last time she had this experience was when she was sixteen with him. Back then, as their relationship began to progress, they would take turns pleasuring each other this way. That was before they were ready to have sex. Then, on the rare few occasions when she had been intimate with other guys, she was never open to letting them touch her in this way. But it was different with Nathan. It always had been. And once again, she felt herself getting lost in him and in the way only he could make her feel.

* * *

><p>Haley sluggishly crawled over to a sweaty and panting Nathan and rested her head on his chest.<p>

"It's just not fair," she muttered still breathing heavy herself.

Nathan's hand began to lightly rub her back, hovering over the spot of her tattoo. "What?"

"How you do that to me….I know it's not like that for you," Haley said seriously. Nathan had undoubtedly fulfilled his promise of taking care of her in more ways than one.

Nathan chuckled. "In case you didn't notice, Hales, I was having an okay time myself. Don't worry about me, trust me!"

"Still…It can't be the same," Haley said unconvinced. She felt like all she did was lay there helplessly as Nathan worked his magic on her. At times he had even been able to talk to her, as he tried to figure out the things she liked. Haley had barely been able to respond. Everything Nathan did to her was enough to drive her crazy.

Nathan sighed. "I wish…you could understand…how you make me feel."

Haley kissed his chest and then began lightly stroking her thumb over his shoulder blade.

Nathan put his hand over Haley's. "Like that…the way you touch me. No one else has ever touched me like that," he said softly.

Haley felt a lump in her throat as she thought about Nathan's horrible childhood. His parents at times may have tried in their own way to be good, decent parents, but neither had succeeded and ultimately had failed both of their children. They weren't the touchy-feely type, especially his father. In fact, it was only when Nathan was eighteen his father told him he loved him. His mother was a little better, but she was self-involved and her behavior had been erratic. She seemed more interested in being perceived as a good mother than being one for real. And from what Nathan told her, she had shunned him in recent years, putting all of her focus on her daughter. So hugs and gentle touches had never been big in the Scott family; at least in Nathan's household.

"Maybe no one's loved you as much as I do. Because that's what I know, Nathan. I know how much I love you."

Nathan's arms clasped around her tightly. "And that's exactly what I mean. No one else can make me feel this way, Hales."

"So you're stuck with me?" Haley asked looking up to meet his eyes.

"And you're stuck with me."

Haley nestled back into the crook of his neck and Nathan kissed her head. "I like Denver."

"And just think, it's not over yet. We have tomorrow…You're coming to my game…and we still have one more night….Then, just wait till we're both back in Boston!" Nathan said happily.

Haley closed her eyes…Boston…Their problems….Everything was still waiting for them. She quickly pushed those negative thoughts aside. They would make it work. They had to. There was no going back now.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Collide" (Howie Day)<p>

AN: So sorry this took so long to post! It was a long chapter and it covered a lot, so I hope that helped! In general, the chapters are long, so expect less frequent posts as the editing and writing of my newer chapters take longer. I also have a massive project at work that is due soon.

The next chapter is a continuation of the Denver trip, with Haley attending Nathan's game.

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. I love reading your theories and predictions!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and One Tree Hill Writers.

Chapter 3: "Collide" (Howie Day)

As Nathan sat with his team watching some films a few hours before there game, he had trouble focusing. Haley was back at the cabin, but she was planning on coming to the game despite his best efforts to get her to stay there. It wasn't that he didn't want her there; it was that Derek had thrown a wrench into his plans, once again. Apparently, he had advised Haley not to sit in the box seats.

Nathan was not happy with this advice. First, he didn't like the insinuations Derek was making about how someone in one of the boxes might try to be sneaky and take a picture and talk to the press. Nathan knew his team. He also knew his team's friends and family. He would never put Haley in some box seats with some people that might not be trustworthy. Secondly, those boxes were a secure place for her. If Haley was there, he wouldn't be as worried. Lastly, that had been his plan and now that Derek had shot him down, he was forced to scramble to figure something else out.

He still didn't trust Derek and this whole debacle was just another reason why. None of it made sense to him, but he and Haley were having such a good time, he decided not to fight with her about it. If she wanted to follow Derek's advice, then fine. So he suggested she just stay there at the cabin instead of going to the game. But, no….Haley was determined to go to game. Her big plan was to just go as normal spectator and blend in.

Nathan did not like the sound of Haley being alone at the game in the wide-open. But Haley was stubborn and in the end he knew that no matter what he said, she was going to the game. So as he sat there supposedly trying to pick up the maneuvers of the opponents he was about to face off against, in reality he was trying to figure everything out in regards to Haley.

Nathan looked up as the lights in the room flashed on and his teammates began leaving. Great, he had missed everything. He hoped Tony could catch him up.

"Hey, Tony!"

Tony turned around and headed toward Nathan. Devon was right behind him.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Devon asked sharply. "You were barely with us during those films. You better get your shit together before the game."

"Don't worry, Devon. You just stay focused on yourself like you always do," Nathan retorted.

Tony purposely moved in between the two guys. "Chill. This should be an easy one, guys. Save that shit for when we take on the Lakers tomorrow."

"Right," Devon said tensely. "So are you coming out with us tonight?" He asked making an effort to appease Tony.

"No," Nathan replied flatly.

Devon threw his hands up in frustration. "And why the hell not? You weren't around last night either!"

"Nathan's got his girl in town," Tony said quietly.

"Yeah, right," Devon said in disbelief. "Where is she, Nate? What's her name?"

"That's none of your business," Nathan said raising his voice louder than he intended. "It's not like I know your wife's name."

"No kidding, but that's the difference between you and me, Nate. You got all these secrets and let me tell you, it doesn't help you when it comes to the team." Devon looked around to see who was close by. "Hey Pete, what's my wife's name?"

"Tess," Pete answered quickly.

"Hey Jabar, what's my daughter's name?" Devon called out across the room.

"Oh, how's Michelle? Her birthday's coming up, right?" Jabar asked with a smile.

Devon looked at Nathan smugly. "You did know I had a daughter, right?"

Nathan just stood there silently glaring at Devon. He didn't know that and wasn't about to lie about it.

"And you say I'm the one who's out for myself," Devon said snidely. He turned around and headed over toward Jabar.

Nathan ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "How was I supposed to know that? He was only traded to us in November."

Tony sighed. "I know, but…Nate, you've always kept your distance from a lot of the team. I know the only reason you even gave me a shot was because of our High Flyer days."

"I have my reasons for that, Tony."

"I know, but I really think you can trust the rest of the guys. I mean, they all are really just fired up about you having a girl! You should have heard them last night! They just want to meet the girl who has tamed the beast we know as Nathan Scott!"

"I can't let this get out, Tony," Nathan said seriously.

"You really think your own team is going to sell you out to the press?"

Nathan looked at Tony sternly. "It's not just the press…"

"Oh," Tony said taking a step back as he realized what Nathan was talking about. The whole team knew how Damien West was still on the lam and that Nathan was one of his enemies. It was never something they talked about. Even the press didn't focus on that anymore. They only did right around the time he started playing in L.A. and then again when he was traded to Boston. After that, all the talk died down.

Tony knew more than the rest of the team because of his close friendship with Nathan. It had helped that he had first met Tony when they were roommates while attending a prestigious summer basketball clinic when they were seventeen. He knew him before everything happened. He also knew of Damien and understood the severity of what had happened. Then, like him, Tony had to take a year off of college to work full-time to help his support his very large family. That was something he had always respected about Tony; his commitment to his family. In fact, when he was first traded to the Celtics, the Battle clan welcomed Nathan into their family like they were one of his own. He had many family dinners with them and always met up with various members of both Tony's immediate and extended family that were spread out all over the country when they played their away games.

Tony gestured for Nathan to follow him and they headed to a secluded area of the locker room. "Tell me this isn't this isn't as serious as I think it is," Tony said alarmed.

Nathan shifted uneasily.

"Nate, tell me it isn't _that girl_…I know you said you knew her your whole life, but come on! It's not her!"

Nathan had trouble looking Tony in the eye. He slowly sank down on one of the benches. "I can't help it, Tony," he quietly admitted.

"Wow…You know you're playing with fire, right?"

"Believe me, I know. It's not like I can forget. The thing is Tony, for some reason, she wants to be with me and she feels safe with me. She thinks I can protect her."

"Can you?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I know I can." Derek was just complicating everything. If he were on his own, Nathan was confident he could figure it all out, even if that mean having a slew of discreet bodyguards, but that's not what Haley wanted; at least not now. "It's just not easy."

"Is she coming tonight?"

"She wants to and I know I can't stop her. The thing is, that asshole Derek told her not to go in the box seats!"

Tony nodded. He knew all about Nathan's feelings toward Derek. "I got my cousin Stacy tickets. She was going to bring her boyfriend, but they're on the outs so I'm sure I could convince her to sit with Haley. She'd much rather be with the fans than in some fancy box seats anyway."

Nathan considered this. He knew Stacy. She was a bit loud, but being a Battle, she was also fiercely protective and loyal. "Okay. That could work. If she doesn't mind...Thanks, Tony."

"Not a problem. Besides, the last thing we need is having you distracted out on the court." Tony took a seat next to Nathan. "Think I might get a chance at meeting her? You know, I even remembering hearing all about her back in our High Flyers days. Then there were those damn songs you used to play making that mix tape!"

"Shut the fuck up," Nathan spat out giving him a light push. He stood up and put his hands on his hips. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Meeting the girl that tamed the beast," Tony grinned. He stood up and offered Nathan a fist bump.

* * *

><p>As Haley made her way into the stadium, she was fighting off a serious case of nerves. The nerves had nothing to do with Damien or her fear of being photographed, but instead were at the prospect of meeting some friends of Nathan's. She vaguely remembered hearing about Tony back when they were in high school. She had also watched him play on television. He was probably the most talented and famous of all the Celtics players. Most importantly, he was Nathan's closest friend on the team and his family had been very good to Nathan. She was so grateful for that, but also slightly intimidated. She really wasn't good a meeting new people and considering her circumstances, usually avoided it at all costs. To make matters worse, she was running late after fretting over her appearance.<p>

Haley took a quick look at her ticket, as she heard the National Anthem being played. When it was over, she made her way towards her seat. It was easy to find since it was at the start of the row. This would also make it easy to talk without worrying who was around. She immediately spotted the young woman Nathan described. She easily stood out in her overly large Celtics jersey that hung down to her knees and matching cap stuffed over her full-head of black braided hair. When she saw Haley, she scooted over and held her arms out to hug her as if they were long lost friends.

"Stacy?" Haley asked right before she was enveloped into a massive hug.

"Couldn't you tell? Where's your team love?" Stacy asked looking her over.

Haley looked embarrassed at her simple outfit of jeans and a turtleneck. The only Celtics clothes she had clearly said "Scott" on them and she didn't want to be that obvious. They were in Denver after all and would stand out anyway. "It's all on the inside, I swear. So, I'm Haley."

"Haley? I thought Tony said Leigh! Oh, well my bad," Stacy muttered as she headed toward their seats, with Haley following behind her.

Haley made a mental note to talk with Nathan later about getting their stories straight in the future. She was left wondering what else Tony said.

The two ladies sat down just as the game began.

"Thanks for sitting with me, Stacy. I really appreciate it."

"I don't mind at all, let me tell you. My dumbass boyfriend, Wes, didn't even return my calls last night! Then, he thinks he's going to get to come with me here? Yeah, right. That boy needs a wake-up call. Only Battles and people who are good to Battles get these kinds of perks." Stacy then leaned in to Haley and began to speak a little quieter. "So you know that Tony's not big on letting us meet any of his lady friends, so I know you must be special. How did you meet anyway?" Stacy asked curiously.

Haley began to fiddle with her hand. She was used to lying, but not used to being put on the spot. She hated not having a story ready. "Uh, we met through one of his teammates."

"Oh, yeah? That's nice. We're all just waiting for Tony to find a nice girl and settle down."

Haley cringed. This was becoming highly uncomfortable. She knew that whatever Tony had told Stacy was done to try and help her situation, but this was unnecessary. If Nathan trusted Tony, and by extension Stacy, then Haley was willing to trust her as well. She wanted to set Stacy straight and was just trying to figure out the best way to do so. She took a quick look around and saw that no one was paying them any attention. They were surrounded by families with young children. Haley didn't even think she would need to keep her voice down. She planned on speaking freely once she figured out what to say.

Stacy must have noticed how tense Haley had become. "Oh, it's okay, girl," Stacy said comfortingly. "I'm not trying to put any pressure on you. You just seem like a nice girl. Tony gave me strict orders not to tell our family about this and he knows he can trust me. He also told me not to ask too many questions, so you just hush me if I do."

"Why are you doing this?" Haley asked puzzled. It seemed like a lot to ask.

"Because Tony and I are tight and we're family. That and Tony promised he's going to hook me up big time when I visit Boston!" Stacy said with a gleam in her eye.

Haley smiled. She was starting to like Tony before she even met him. "That's good. He should take good care of you."

"Oh, he will," Stacy said confidently. The two girls looked up as Nathan slam-dunked the ball. Stacy flew up and cheered wildly much to the dismay of the Denver Nuggets fans. Haley laughed at this sight. "Now there's a boy that's never going to settle down," Stacy said wryly.

Haley felt her heart drop. "What you mean?"

"We tried to take care of that boy. We got to know him really well since he came on the team and he's not the same behind closed doors as he is out there or like you read in the papers. So, we tried to help him out. We all had these nice girls to set him up with, but he was never interested."

"Oh," Haley said softly unsure if she wanted to hear anymore. She was still feeling awkward and wanted to set Stacy straight about her true connection to Tony.

Stacy began cheering again as Tony passed the ball to Nathan. Nathan then made the shot.

"And he's on fire, this year! Man, at first we thought we got a raw deal in that trade last year with the Lakers. He had one good month and then…nothing really. Now this season, he's back playing like he was in L.A. and the past couple of weeks, he's been red hot!"

"He has," Haley beamed proudly.

"I just don't understand what his deal is. He loves our family and we only want the best for him, just like Tony. But boy, he fights us! I heard that he flat-out refused to talk to some girl my aunt invited to some big dinner they had in Boston; only time he's been rude to my aunt."

Haley zoned out on the game as she process all of this. The Battles were good people with good intentions. She could see why Nathan would trust them. But he didn't trust them with everything. And, he had been rude to Tony's mom. That wasn't like Nathan. He wasn't like that with people he respected. Why didn't he just humor them and talk to some girl? And instead he instead sought out sleazy girls that ended up talking to the press.

"He doesn't think he's good enough," Haley said quietly to herself.

"What?" Stacy asked straining her ear.

Haley hadn't realized she had said that aloud, but now she didn't care. She needed to think this through and even better if some was there to help her. "He can be self-destructive sometimes. It's like he punishes himself." Stacy was looking at her like she was crazy. "I know what he's like out there," Haley said pointing to the court, "but like you said-he's not like that all of the time. He's always struggled with his opinion of himself," Haley sighed.

That had been one of their problems early on in their relationship back in high school. With all their time spent apart, that issue had resurfaced or maybe it had never gone away. Haley was beginning to understand it all. Nathan had never tried to have a real relationship with another girl, not just because of what they shared, but because he always thought he didn't deserve one. It was one of the reasons he almost ran from her in Chicago. Haley saw how lucky she was that she had been able to break through to him and as soon as she could, she was going to tell him that, and more. She just needed to think about it first and find the right words.

Haley noticed that Stacy was looking at her with wide eyes and a strong sense of puzzlement. She realized it probably wasn't so much what she was saying, but more that she was talking about Nathan.

"I don't know, Tony," Haley whispered at Stacy. Stacy was speechless. "I'm here with Nathan."

"Oh, boy. I can't believe what I said," Stacy said embarrassed as she put her hands over her face. "I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm always talking too much. Tony's gonna kill me!"

"It's okay," Haley said sincerely. "I should have spoken up right away. I didn't know what they told you."

"Well, I'm sorry. Just forget what I said. I obviously don't have a clue what I was talking about."

"Actually, it was kind of nice to have someone to talk to. What you said…it helped to hear that. I needed to be reminded of that side of him."

Stacy eyed Haley carefully. Haley started to get a little nervous. Obviously, Tony and his family were very protective over Nathan and they had every right to be. They had been there for him when she hadn't.

"You love him," Stacy announced with a knowing smile.

Haley's face lit up. "More than he knows."

"That's music to my ears," Stacy said loudly. "So, are you taking good care of him?"

"Not good enough," Haley admitted. She was becoming determined to make more of an effort help Nathan see what other saws in him; what she saw in him. "I'll do better though," she sincerely promised Stacy.

Stacy put her arm around Haley. "I knew you were a nice girl. I could just see it in your eyes." Stacy pulled away and the two girls shared a smile. They went back to watching the game, no longer feeling like the strangers they were just a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>With ten minutes left to go during halftime, Stacy and Haley were in the midst of a conversation about their jobs when Haley got a text message from Nathan.<p>

Haley smiled at her phone as she read Nathan's text. _Everything ok?_

_It's great. No worries._ Haley quickly responded.

"Gee, I wonder who that's from!" Stacy laughed, nudging her.

"He's a little nervous."

"Oh, nice. He's checking up on me, huh?" Stacy huffed. "Thinks I don't know how to take care of his girl. Just wait till I see that boy!"

Haley held up her phone. "Want me to send him a message?"

"Oh, no! Not now! We need him to play good. I know we're up by six, but that's not much. I'll take care of him later. You're coming out with us, right?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd like to….So you know, I used to want to be a teacher. Not little kids though. I have no idea how you do that."

"Well, I love it, most days, anyway. What did you want to teach?"

"High school english."

"Wow! That's something I could never do. What changed your mind?"

"My life kind of went off track for a while," Haley said surprising herself. "I got confused. Things are getting better now, though. I'm starting to rethink things," she said optimistically.

The girls quieted down as the team took the court and began playing. For a few minutes they focused on the game until Stacy began to talk again.

"I heard about Nathan's foundation. That sounds great. Is that how you met?"

"Kind of," Haley said evasively. She picked up her soda and began to sip it.

"Sorry!" Stacy said quickly. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's not that. It's just complicated. But in a way, yes, Nathan's foundation kind of brought us together."

"Who's running it?"

"I'm not sure. He's just getting it going."

"Usually the wives run it," Stacy said bluntly. "Just saying…"

"I wouldn't mind doing that," Haley said honestly.

Stacy grinned at Haley. "My aunt is never going to believe this!"

Haley shook her head. She had unwittingly fallen for Stacy's bait and let her know how serious things were with Nathan. "Don't you go telling your aunt anything," Haley said sternly. "Let Nathan tell her."

"I'm not going to say anything. I was just saying that she—" Stacy stopped talking as Nathan was fouled so hard he was knocked on the floor.

Like those around her, Haley shot to her feet. Nathan was on his back and he wasn't getting up. Haley took a step out into the aisle. She wanted to run down there and get to him, but she knew that wasn't possible. She looked over at Stacy with panic in her eyes.

Stacy grabbed her and pulled her back in the row. "It's okay…Just give him a minute."

People surrounded Nathan making it hard for them to see what was going on. Haley held her breath and put her hands to her face. A minute later, the people surrounding Nathan dispersed. The physical trainer used both hands to pull Nathan to his feet and guided him to the sidelines. Haley exhaled as the people around her clapped.

She watched as Nathan remained hunched over with both of his hands on his back. He was clearly in a lot of pain. Nathan leaned on the trainer for support and they headed towards the locker room.

"He's on his feet. That's good. He probably just needs to get checked out," Stacy said comfortingly.

"Wh-What I do?" Haley asked frantically. She really felt like she should be with Nathan, but had no idea if that even possible.

"Just sit tight and watch your phone. If he can text you at half-time, he'll let you know what's going on now."

Haley clutched her cell phone in her hand realizing Stacy was right. She decided to send Nathan a quick text. _Now I'm worried_.

Ten minutes later, Haley felt her phone vibrate. _Don't. I'll be out in 4__th__ Q_.

She showed Stacy the message. "Boy, he's tough, huh?" Stacy responded.

"He is," Haley said slightly frustrated with just how tough he was. She texted Nathan back. _Be careful_. "He's always been like that." And Haley knew that was probably never going to change. That was Nathan.

* * *

><p>Nathan finishing stuffing his belongings into this duffel bag and then went to zip it up. He was struggling with the zipper when Devon popped up from behind him.<p>

"Good game, Scott," Devon said.

Nathan tried to stifle his smile. He knew it was probably killing Devon to say that. They just barely won. It was only when Nathan reentered the game during the fourth quarter that they had been able to secure the win. "Thanks. You too."

"Just rest that back, huh? We're gonna need that when we take on the Lakers tomorrow night."

Nathan nodded in agreement and gave Devon a fist bump. Just as Devon left, Tony came by.

"So I was thinking, Nate," Tony said slowly. "Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight. We have an early flight and a big game tomorrow. We should all probably take it easy."

Nathan rolled his eyes and tersely finished zipping up his bag. "I'm fine, Tony. I can take care of myself. Besides, I thought you wanted to meet Haley."

"Haley, huh?"

"Yeah. She uses Leigh sometimes. So are you in or are you out?" Nathan pressed him.

"Fine, I'm in."

"Let's roll." Nathan swung his bag over his shoulder and headed over the area he texted Haley to meet him by. Tony was just a few steps behind him.

As soon as Haley came into his view, he knew she was worried. He expected her to be, but wasn't used to having someone so focused on him. Even with his teammates and coaches, with the exception of Tony, their focus was on his ability to play. So, Nathan was not prepared for all of Haley's personal attention.

Haley began walking towards him a sense of purpose. Nathan began to feel like he was in trouble. He stopped and held out his arms slightly hoping she was just swooping in for a hug. Instead, she began tugging at the strap of his duffel bag, sliding it off of his shoulders.

"Nathan, this can't be good for your back!" Haley tried to take the duffel bag herself, but quickly realized just how heavy this was. "Oh my God! What do you have in here? You definitely shouldn't be carrying this!"

"Haley, I can—" Nathan tried to grab the strap from her, but she swiped his hand away.

Tony quickly stepped between them. "Give it to me. I got it."

Knowing, there was no way she could carry that bag herself, she reluctantly handed it over.

"Whatever." Nathan moved behind Haley and put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Haley threw a glance back at him and he lightly kissed her forehead. They both turned and looked at Tony. "Tony, this is Haley….Haley, Tony."

Tony reached his hand out to shake Haley's. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Same here," Haley smiled brightly.

Nathan shifted over and gave Stacy a hug. "Thanks Stace, for taking care of my girl."

"Uh, Nate, I didn't tell Stacy much," Tony said nervously.

"Oh, relax!" Stacy chided her cousin. "Turns out you were the only one who didn't trust me! Hmph!"

Nathan and Haley shared a laugh while Tony looked sheepishly around.

"I didn't know what was going on," Tony said defensively. "I was just trying to help."

"I appreciate that," Haley said warmly. She then shot Nathan a sharp look.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Tony," Nathan added.

"So, where are we headed? Any suggestions, Stacy?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tony, but we can't go." Haley put her arm on Nathan's back. "Nathan should rest his back and you guys have a big game tomorrow night. We can meet up in Boston though, right? Stacy, you'll call me?"

Haley looked confused as Tony and Stacy began chuckling.

Nathan leaned downs toward Haley. "Hales, I'm fine, really. We can go."

Haley shot him a stern look. "Don't argue with me."

This just made Tony laugh even harder.

"I really can't wait till Auntie sees this!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Whatever," Nathan sighed. "Okay, I guess it's Boston then."

Haley and Nathan exchanged goodbyes with Stacy. As she turned to leave, Stacy called out, "Nathan, you let her take care of you, huh? Or else I'm going let my aunt know."

Nathan laughed and nodded. "Don't worry about that."

Tony grabbed both his and Nathan's bags and slung them over his soldier. "You parked out back?"

"Oh, Nathan, I called the driver," Haley said trying to redirect the guys. "We need to meet him over by the side entrance."

"I have the rental car, Haley," Nathan objected.

"I know. He's going to take care of it for us. I really don't want you driving. I just want you to relax."

Nathan looked in disbelief at Haley. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"He gave me his business card." Haley bit her lower lip. "You have to pay him though. I don't have any cash."

"I'll take care of it." Nathan put his arm around Haley and began to walk them towards the side entrance.

As they arrived in front the car, Tony dramatically dropped Nathan's bag down by the trunk. "What the hell you got in here?"

"Ice packs," Nathan shrugged.

"So, you're supposed to ice up tonight?" Tony asked annoyed.

"They made me take them!" Nathan protested stuffing his hand in his pockets. "I'm fine!"

"Right," Tony said stiffly. He looked over at Haley. "Boy am I glad to meet the only person I've ever seen that can tell Nathan Scott what to do. Haley, you have your hands full!"

"I can handle him." Haley brushed up against Nathan playfully.

Unable to resist her, Nathan took his hands out of his pocket and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." Nathan squeezed her tight restricting her movements as she began to squirm.

"We will. Just you wait." Haley continued to try and fight her way out of Nathan's grip until he let go of Haley. His hand flew to his back and he winced in pain.

Haley turned around tried to touch Nathan but he took a step away from her. "Oh, Nathan. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Haley looked helpless at Tony.

"You okay, Scott?" Tony asked nervously.

Nathan suddenly stood up straight and looked at the two of them and smirked. "I told you two I was fine," he said casually. He opened the car door, still smirking, and gestured for Haley to get inside.

"You're an asshole," Haley rebuked him. "Tony, don't you worry. I'll take care of this."

Tony laughed. "Somehow, I know you will. You've met your match, Scott."

Haley smiled at Tony's compliment. "I'll see you in Boston. Good luck tomorrow night."

* * *

><p>"Okay, now get in the bedroom and take off your clothes," Haley instructed Nathan.<p>

"You don't have to tell me twice." He began scurrying towards the bedroom. He was down to his boxers when he realized that Haley wasn't behind him. "Hales?" He called out.

"I'm coming. Wait there."

Nathan took a seat on the bed. He decided against shedding his boxers for the moment. He loved it when Haley did it herself.

Haley soon appeared in the doorway of the bed holding an assortment of ice packets and a towel. She threw down everything except one ice pack on the other side of the bed and stood in front of Nathan vigorously shaking the instant ice pack. She looked down at the tent in his boxers and chuckled. "I'm sorry, baby. Did you think we were having sex?"

"Fuck," Nathan cursed knowing full well she had got back for pretending she had hurt him earlier.

Haley kept shaking the pack. "Lie down on your stomach."

Nathan reached out to grab the ice pack. "You have to snap it—"

Haley slapped the ice pack against her hand making a cracking noise causing Nathan to jump. "Like that?"

Nathan felt his mouth go dry. This was making even harder. "Haley, can't we—"

"On your stomach!"

Nathan issued a heavy sighed as he complied. He felt Haley's hand gently on his lower back. It moved to his lower left back, right at the area of the scar from his bullet wound.

"Right here?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." Truth was it hurt really bad. They gave him a shot during the third quarter, but it was now wearing off. He was used to dealing with the pain though. He had been playing through it for years. Although the foul made it worse, in a day or two it would be fine.

Nathan felt the ice pack over that tender area, followed by Haley's fingers massaging his sides.

"How long do I leave it on for?" She slid her hands up to his shoulders.

"Twenty on, twenty off," Nathan replied.

"How many times?" Haley leaned down and laid a few soft kisses on his shoulder blade and then went back to massaging him.

"Please, just once."

"Nathan…"

"A couple of times," he admitted. The more icing the better, but the last thing he wanted to do was be lying there like that with Haley so close, especially with her touching him the way she was. He wanted to touch her back. He wanted to feel more of her. He wanted to be with her. "Haley, this is our last night," Nathan began to whine. "Then I have two games in three days before I get back and—"

"Did you call Derek yet?"

"No," Nathan said flatly.

"Well, you have to. The sooner you do that, the sooner we can figure out what we're going to do in Boston."

"I know….But tonight, Hales…"

"You need to take care of your back, Nathan . Stop trying to be so tough!"

"I'm not tough, Haley. I'm fucking horny!"

He heard Haley snicker. He then felt her chest press up against his back and her breath on his neck. "I'll take care of you, Nathan. Twenty on, twenty off, right?"

"Don't joke with me right now, Hales. I'm getting so hard it hurts."

He felt Haley lift off his back and her hand returning to massaging around his neck. "Oh, so now you'll tell me you're hurting, huh? Just relax and be a good boy, will you? Try and fall asleep."

"I am not falling asleep," he muttered.

After what seemed like forever, Haley finally removed the ice pack from his back. He swiftly turned on to his back and pulled Haley on top of him. "We can do this in twenty minutes."

He began pulling at the sides of Haley's turtleneck. Haley brushed his hands away, sat upright and tore off it off herself, leaving her in her jeans and bra. As Haley hovered above him, Nathan began reaching out to touch her. Haley smiled and swatted his hands away and pushed him flat on his back.

"I'm not finished taking care of you," Haley smiled at him.

His heart began racing as Haley shifted down and removed his boxers. She ran her hands all the way up his legs, torso, and chest. As her hands rested on his shoulders, Nathan tried to lean up and kiss her, but only managed to get her head as her lips began to make their way down his body. They stopped on his stomach, just as he felt her hands slip around his hardness. He closed his eyes tight as she began to stroke him. He knew what was coming next. He desperately wanted what was coming next, but felt compelled to speak up.

"Haley…you don't have to do this. I'll….I'll be fine," he said unconvincingly.

Haley looked up and rolled her eyes at him. "Right."

"Haley…" Nathan propped himself on his elbows.

"I want to, Nathan." Haley reached up and gently pushed him back down.

As Haley's lips reached his hardness, there was no more arguing from Nathan. Once again, he was at Haley's mercy and content to let her do what she pleased and he was fully aware of completely reconnected they were.

* * *

><p>At some point during the next few cycles of ice packs, Nathan dozed off. He began to stir when he felt Haley's soft kisses going across his back, followed by the removal of the coldness and placement of the towel. He opened his eyes and saw the room was dark. "That's enough, baby," he murmured.<p>

He felt Haley get up from the bed and then saw her outline at the door.

"Hales?"

"Shhhh…I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll be right back."

Nathan waited for a few minutes before quietly walking down the hallway. He found the bathroom door half-open. He peeked inside and saw Haley scrubbing her face with a facecloth. He stood there watching her. When she was finished and spotted Nathan's reflection in the mirror, she yelped and promptly threw the wet cloth at him.

"What you are doing?"

"Watching you get ready for bed."

"Why?" Haley curiously as she dried her face off. She took out a tube of lotion and began rubbing it on her arms and elbows.

"Do you know it takes you sixteen minutes to get ready for bed?"

"I didn't know I was being timed." She finished using the lotion and put it back in her cosmetic case.

"I figured it out when you would tell me when you were getting ready for bed. Then exactly sixteen minutes later, you would call me when you got into bed. Sixteen minutes every time."

Haley ignored him and grabbed her toothbrush. Nathan quickly stepped in and grabbed her toothpaste.

"What are you doing?"

Nathan smiled and grabbed his own toothbrush. "Getting ready to brush my teeth. Do I need your permission for that too?"

"You don't need my permission. Can't you wait though?"

"Nope." Nathan put the toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"Give me my toothpaste."

"I'm not finished with it. Why don't you just move on to something else?"

Haley stomped her foot. "Because I can't put on my face lotion until after I brush my teeth!"

Nathan chuckled and then held up the bottle of toothpaste high out of her reach. He continued to do that as he brushed his own teeth.

Haley stood there fuming. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Nathan's toothpaste. She smugly picked it up and looked disgustedly at the bottle with the open cap. "You are such a slob," she muttered. After applying the toothpaste to her toothbrush, she made a point to rinse the crust off top and replace the cap. As soon as she began brushing, she looked at Nathan with satisfaction.

When Nathan finished brushing and rinsing, he stopped and carefully examined Haley's toothpaste before returning it. "Thanks, Hales," he said mocking enthusiasm. "I like this kind. I think I'll use it more often."

Haley leaned over the sink and forcefully spit. "And I hate this kind! Don't think you're going to use up all of mine from now on!"

Nathan smirked and Haley shot him a nasty looking. She hated how he had got the best of her.

"So what's next?" Nathan said peering over to get a look in her cosmetic bag. "The face lotion?"

Haley used all her strength to plow into him, pushing him out of the bathroom. The door slammed in Nathan's face, followed by a click from the door lock.

"That's okay, Hales. I'll just wait out here to take my turn," Nathan said leaning against the hallway wall. After a few minutes, Nathan yelled out, "Come on, Hales. You only have four minutes left."

"Stop it, Nathan!"

After several minutes, the door flew open and Haley shot past him.

"It took you longer this time…What? Did I mess up your routine?" Nathan called out.

* * *

><p>Haley was lying on her side with her back to him, when Nathan got into bed. He wasn't sure if she was really upset or just pretending to be. He was still getting used to being with her again and there was as possibility he pushed her a little too far. There had been a few times his incessant teasing had upset her when they were younger. It wasn't often, but it did happen.<p>

He brushed up against her and slid his arm around his waist, just as they imagined when they said their goodnights over the phone. He felt her body relax…That was a good sign. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair and took in her touch and smell. He moved his hand under her shirt and pulled her close to him. He lifted his head slightly and began kissing her neck. Then he began to move his hand down her stomach, inside the top of her pajama pants and felt the tip of her panties. Haley's body tensed up and her hand quickly clasped over his and pushed it back up. So this is how it was going to be…This is how she was going to punish him. He felt his hardness return at prospect of this challenge.

"Hales? Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodnight?" He whispered into her ear.

"No…I just want to stay like this; like we do on the phone."

"But we're not on the phone, baby. We're together. Just turn around and give me a kiss."

Haley knew exactly what would happen if she did that. Not that she didn't want that…It was more that she wanted to end the night this way…She had taken care of him the whole night and didn't want him to feel like he had to reciprocate. "Just imagine it."

Nathan sighed. He grabbed hold of her stomach and pushed his body into hers, letting her feel his hardness. He wasn't sure, but he was thought he heard her whimper. As her body relaxed again, Nathan moved his hand back down inside her panties. This time, she didn't stop him. "Oh, fuck, Hales," Nathan blurted out as he felt how wet she was.

Embarrassed, Haley pulled his hand back up. "Just stop it."

"Oh, no," Nathan said propping himself up. "You've got to let me take care of you."

"I'm fine," Haley insisted. "Let's just go back to how we were."

"Haley, when we were on the phone, this is what I imagined, every time. Let's just play it out, please?"

"Does your mind always go right to the gutter?"

"Oh, you're trying to tell me that you didn't imagine my hand slipping down you like that?"

Haley was relieved that Nathan couldn't see her cheeks burning up. She twisted around and looked at him disappointedly. "Why can't you just let me take care of you?"

Nathan was taken aback. "I did. I let you take care of me all night."

"You fought me a little…and you weren't honest about your back. I know it was really bothering you."

Nathan closed his eyes for a moment. He could sense she was a little hurt. "I'm not used to this, Hales. I just need some time. I'm trying."

Haley softened as she snuggled up against him. "I know. Just know that I like taking care of you, Nathan."

"I like it too, baby." Nathan laid a kiss on her head. He fell back down on his side and hugged Haley tight. He slowly moved his hands back down to her pajama bottoms. He slipped his hands inside and hooked his thumbs on her panties and began to push them down.

"Oh fine," Haley conceded. She shifted up and began to remove her clothing. Taking her cue, Nathan shed his boxers. Now both fully naked and laying on their sides facing each other, Haley pressed up against him and rested her hands and on his shoulders. She was about to kiss him, but the intensity of his gaze stopped her. "What is it?"

Nathan rested his hands on her lower back, right by her tattoo. As he held Haley in his arms, and thought about the past two days, he was feeling a little overwhelmed. Things were changing so fast….but in a good way…in the best way. He felt so lucky and grateful to have Haley, with all her kindness and compassion, looking out for him. Although he wanted to do just as he told her, and get used to that, he had some reservations. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you," he quietly admitted.

"No, you're not going to," Haley said quickly. "I'm not running from you anymore. Don't you see that, Nathan? I might be running from other things, but not you."

"I'm still a little nervous about being vulnerable with you," Nathan said being completely honest. "I don't know about you, Hales, but what we have…it's so much stronger than before. Maybe it's because of all we've been through, or maybe because we're older,… I just don't want to screw anything up."

Haley went back to her thoughts earlier in the night. While she had been icing Nathan, she had thought about what she could say to help ease his insecurities about their relationship. He was clearly looking for that now. "I need to tell you something," Haley said seriously. Nathan looked at her nervously. She let one of her hands drop to his chest and rested it over his heart. It was beating rapidly. She kept her hand there and reached up and gave him a soft kiss, trying to calm him. He relaxed a little, but not much. "Okay," Haley began thinking back to what she wanted to say. "When we have a family, do you know what our kids to get from you?"

"My good looks," Nathan smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious, Nathan."

"So was I."

"Your heart," Haley said capturing his attention. The intense look was back in his eyes and his heart was back to beating rapidly. She began to explain further. "When you open your heart to people, Nathan, you make that deep connection with them. You care about them and they care about you and….you have such an amazing, warm, kind heart and I want my children to have that."

"You should tell Devon that. He thinks I'm a cold-hearted bastard who only thinks about himself."

"Well, that's not true…but Nathan, you don't open up like that to everyone…and I know you have your reasons for that…God, just look at your parents….So, maybe he just hasn't seen that side of you yet."

"I wish I could be more like you. People just open up to you."

"That's not true," Haley said dismissively.

"Yes, it is. It was definitely that way growing up. That's one of the reasons why you were so good tutoring."

"I'm not like that anymore. Things are different now."

"Not that different. You're still you. Look at how fast you won over Stacy and Tony. Then, there was Nino. It was like that with me, too. Do you remember when we met, Haley? Like the first time?"

"God," Haley said running her hand through her hair. "We were so young. It had to be with Rachel. Was it that time my parents invited your family over for a cookout? I think it was right after I started kindergarten with Rachel?"

"No. We met before that. Remember Chester?"

"Oh, right! I can't believe I forgot about him," Haley laughed. "That was before the cookout?"

"That's what I remember." Now, he was doubting himself. He didn't remember the cookout that much but he did very clearly remember the first time he saw Haley and their encounter with her kindergarten class pet.

"You're right," Haley said thinking about it, "because that's the reason my family invited all of you over, and not just Rachel. They wanted to meet Chester's daddy."

Nathan smiled. "You reeled me right in what that one…Anyway, I just know I could always talk to you, even then. There's something about you that draws people in, like it did that day."

"You're like that too, Nathan. It sometimes just takes people longer to get to know you. I'm sure Devon will see that eventually."

"I'm not sure I want him too, Hales. All I need to do is play ball with him."

"Okay," Haley said. She had yet to meet Devon and felt like she wasn't in a position to give him any more advice about him. "Anyway," she began trying to steer back the conversation to its original purpose, "I'm lucky to have you…and I can't wait to see how your heart opens up even more when we start our family."

Finally, Nathan relaxed fully. "I can't wait to start a family with you, Hales."

"I know." She also knew that just by talking about having a family with him would give him some sense of security. She wanted that family just as much as he did and felt a little guilty for not taking that leap she knew he wanted to take so badly. If he had it his way, they would elope and she would get pregnant right away. He already told her he wouldn't care if they go pregnant now, but Haley was determined to sort things out first. Then, if Damien was finally caught, that would just make it all easier. "It'll happen, Nathan. I'm committed to that…and you. We just need to work through some things first."

Nathan leaned down and gave her a searing kiss. When he pulled away, Haley was left licking her lips, wishing for more. "I think we're doing a good job so far, don't you?"

"I do," Haley smiled. That question gave her hope that in some small way, she had boosted his confidence…but she also knew that she would need to keep doing that.

As Haley felt Nathan's hand moved down to her ass, she felt her bodily urges returning. She knew their conversation was quickly coming to an end.

"Nathan, what about your back? I don't want you to hurt it."

"It's fine. Trust me. You took good care of me tonight." Nathan looked at her seriously hoping she would see he was being honest. Then, not being able to hold off any longer, he gently pulled her ass towards him. "Now let's take care of each other."

This time they both moved at the same time to close the distance between them. As their mouths collided in series of deep kisses, their tongues fueled a fire throughout the rest of their bodies. This time, there was no need for talking or reassurances. The only sounds exchanged were mutual cries of passion. Now both at a comfortable place with their sexual intimacy, their bodies were free to instinctually explore each other's. Haley moved with Nathan, as he buried himself deep inside her. Their bodies melded together in a sweaty mess as their lips continued to fight to keep the upper half of them connected. Then, as they began the final throes of ecstasy, they clung to each other as their movements slowed down. Everything about them was in sync. Their panting shifted into moaning as their vigor was replaced by tenderness. Nathan's hands slid under Haley's shoulders, lifting her slightly up as her hands clasped tightly around his shoulders. Not long after, they climaxed at the same time. Later, they fell asleep and both dreamed of the time when their union would be more permanent, solidified by the family they both wanted.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "I'd Come for You" (Nickelback)<p>

AN: Next chapter is the first Naley fight! Any guesses as to what it's about? It is a current issue, but has roots in some of their old problems. I'm a novice writer, so I also wanted to make it clear in case I didn't before, that Naley, as a couple, did not get to work through their issues in _With or Without You_. So all that old stuff comes back up. Hopefully, as you can see with the last chapter and this one, they do try and work through them this time around. They also didn't deal with any of their personal issues when they were apart; especially Haley. Nathan had a better support system, so he's a little better off, but not by much. Instead, during their time apart, they were in survival mode.

I know some of you are worried about the prologue. I am thinking I picked the wrong chapter to put there! I just finished writing the bulk of the other one I thought about putting there. If it was the prologue, I would have used a different approach to writing it and it would be vastly different and I'm not sure it would have been as good. Oh, well. What's done is done. The only clue I can give you, and SPOILER ALERT, is that the review from Motolid is spot on. Great insight! Also, later on you will get the full story of the first meeting between Naley. It is one my favorite parts to this story. I know what I wrote in this chapter was just a tease! It plays a very important plot point and is highly symbolic of their relationship.

Thanks for reading! Love the reviews! Dark times at my homestead—literally. Out of power going on three days and had to start crashing with a friend due to lack of heat. Snowtober is crazy! Your support has helped! Much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and One Tree Hill Writers.

Chapter 4: "I'd Come for You" (Nickelback)

After Haley put the finishing touches on her hours of hard work, she took a few minutes to admire it. She tenderly looked through each of the pages and counted them. She sighed heavily as she tucked a few loose curls behind her ear. She only had ten completed pages and had five half-finished ones. Yet, she was not undeterred. She didn't regret one minute of it and couldn't wait to finish this endeavor. It would make one hell of a surprise for Nathan; one that she only hoped could rival the beautiful opal earrings he bought her. She only took the earrings off when she had to.

When she initially came up with the idea for creating a scrapbook for Nathan, she thought it would be a meaningful gesture that would fit within the constraints of her tight budget. After a few trips to some arts and crafts stores, she quickly realized that was only partially true. Everything was so expensive! But when it came to Nathan, compiled with her strong perfectionist streak, money was no object. Everything she saw that she thought she could use, she simply bought. So, she had spent a great deal more than she intended. In fact, it was more than she imagined and she wasn't even close to done.

In addition to the pages she started on, she had organized all the pictures she had with her, along with the clippings she had from newspapers and magazines from his days playing with Duke, the Lakers and the Celtics—and there were a ton of those! She had themes for each of the pages mapped out, but she needed more pictures to finish; that would take a trip to her parent's place in Florida. At their condo, she wanted to get the rest of her childhood pictures and newspaper clippings from Nathan's days in high school. With Miami coming up as one of Nathan's games, they were planning on making a stop there. Haley confirmed this visit with her mother, but kept the details vague. They both wanted to surprise her.

Haley put the scrapbook and the pages in a neat pile. She scowled as she looked at the mess around her. Her bed and the floor surrounding it were covered with pictures, paper, stickers, markers and shreds of paper. As she began to sort things out, she spotted one picture she had been looking for earlier. It was one of Lucas and Nathan playing basketball. That was one she wanted on her page devoted to them. She cast a glance around looking for her scissors. It didn't take long for her to get frustrated. She had already lost them in her mess several times. After picking up stack after stack and creating more of mess, she finally decided to just grab another pair from the kitchen and finish this one last piece for the night.

Haley brushed past Rachel, who was watching tv in the living room, and grabbed the scissors from the kitchen. When she went back into the living room, Rachel stopped her.

"Hey, Haley? You know anyone with a 312 area code? Someone with that number keeps calling me, but I am not answering it," Rachel said nervously.

Haley froze. She knew that area code. It was for Chicago. It was the same area code as the prepaid phone she bought…and the same as the one she bought for Nathan. Her eyes darted to the clock on the cable box. "Holy shit! It's eleven o'clock!"

She began to race towards her bedroom. Two seconds later, she found herself face first on the floor after stubbing her toe on the side of the couch. Blood began to gush down the side of her hand, which was still clutching the scissors. Rachel appeared by her side as she sat up.

"Haley! Stay here. Let me get a towel," Rachel offered. She stood back up and disappeared down the hall.

Haley quickly got up and followed her. She pushed past her and made her way into the bathroom. "Rachel, I'm fine."

Once inside, she quickly shut the door and went over the sink. She winced in pain as the cold water hit her hand. Once the blood was gone, she examined her hand and saw the deep cut in the center of her palm. It hurt like hell, but it still wasn't her primary concern. All she wanted to do was get to her phone and call Nathan. The problem was that her palm was still bleeding profusely. She grabbed a facecloth, soaked it in water and wrapped it around her hand. She found Rachel waiting for when she got out.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Haley huffed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel asked as she followed her.

Haley stopped at her bedroom door and glared at Rachel. During her six hours spent working on the scrapbook, she became removed from the world. Instead, she became immersed in Nathan and his life. She got nostalgic about their childhood. She dreamed about their future. She reveled in their reunion. Most of all, she tried to piece together all of the things she had missed during their time apart. That feat had been impossible. Beyond all the media attention around his basketball comeback after being shoved through that window and shot, she had nothing about him on a personal level. But that would change…Her friends and Nathan's family would help her put together the final pieces of this puzzle.

The person who stood in front of her, was not someone she considered to be part of Nathan's real family. Rachel was just a façade; a façade as his sister and as her friend. Haley couldn't fathom how Rachel could stand there like that pretending to care about something silly like a cut considering the hell she had watched her go through. It was a hell partially created by Rachel because of her efforts to keep Nathan away. Haley fought off the competing desires to both smack Rachel and laugh in her face. She suppressed both since she had much bigger plans for dealing with Rachel.

Haley took a deep breath. She tried to hide her disdain as much as possible. "Hey, Rach. Did you hear that Lucas and Brooke are engaged?"

"No. How the hell would I know that?" Rachel quipped. "It's not like I'll be invited to the wedding."

"Oh, you will," Haley assured her. She would make sure of it. "You're Luke's cousin after all and _he really values family_. So anyway, I'm in the wedding party," she said nonchalantly.

She carefully watched Rachel. She could see the wheels turning in her head as she processed this news. She knew that Rachel understood that Nathan would be there…and there was nothing she could do to keep them apart at that wedding. Then she saw a slight shift in Rachel's eyes. She was up to something. Haley chided herself for not seeing this before in Rachel. That manipulative streak had always been there. For a while she was convinced it went away and that she had changed. Maybe that was true, but at some point, that streak returned and Haley had been too naïve to see it. Well, she was no longer that same stupid fool buying everything Rachel had to sell her.

"Do we get to bring a date?" Rachel asked with a glint in her eye.

"Probably. What did you have in mind?" Haley asked playing along.

"I think you should take Chris Keller. I know how you two hit it off on New Year's Eve."

Again, Haley fought every urge to tackle Rachel. "Maybe you should take him. Don't worry about me though! I think I'll be able to find someone to entertain me."

With that, Haley stormed inside her bedroom and slammed the door in Rachel's face. She found her cell phone, unplugged it from the charger and turned it on. "Fuck!" Haley cursed as she saw there were ten voicemails and twelve texts from Nathan.

Not even bothering to look at them, she quickly dialed his number.

He answered immediately with a frantic tone. "Haley!"

"I'm so sorry—"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," Haley said closing her eyes and biting down on lip. "I just lost track of time," she guiltily admitted.

"What?" Nathan asked in disbelief. "I've been calling you for twelve hours! Haley, are you sure? Is something wrong? Can you not talk? Just give me a signal.—"

"Nathan!" Haley said sharply. Now, she was worried. He was breathing heavily, and that made her think of his panic attacks. "I'm fine. My phone ran out of minutes and it took me a while to get more," Haley explained speaking the truth. She was leaving out the part about scrounging around to get extra cash to pay for the extra minutes. That had eaten up a bit of her time. "Then my battery died. By that time, I knew you were on the plane so I shut it off."

"Haley! You can't do that."

"I'm sorry. Really. I'm so sorry!"

"Where are you ?" Nathan asked his voice still tense.

"At home. You?"

"Leaving the airport. I'm coming by."

"No, Nathan. You can't," Haley said looking around her bloodied mess of a hand and the tornado that hit her room.

"I don't have time to deal with this shit, Haley. No one's going to follow me," he snapped. A second later, he softened, "But you know what, why don't you come to my place?"

"I can't Nathan. I have too much going on here. Just call me when you get home."

"Is Rachel home? Is that what this is about?"

"No…maybe a little." She still wanted the chance to stick to Rachel later on, but if Nathan pressed, she would cave. Her relationship with Nathan trumped her desire to get back at Rachel.

"Haley," Nathan said sternly. His next words were slow and deliberate. "_I…need….to…see…you_."

Haley sighed heavily. This was still just not a good time all around. It was going to take her a good while to clean up her scrapbooking mess and he certainly couldn't see any of it. She wanted to see him, but didn't see how that was possible. But she knew Nathan and how stubborn he was and she could hear the desperation in his voice. He meant what he said; he needed to see her. She tried to think of the best possible solution.

"I'll get a hotel room," Nathan said breaking the silence. "There's one right by the Kenmore Square stop. I know you're close to that. I'll go right there."

"Okay," Haley said as a smile swept across her face. It had been a stressful day, but the thought of ending it with Nathan was already calming her.

Nathan let out the breath he had been holding in. "Okay. I'll text you when I get there."

* * *

><p>Nathan was standing in the doorway of the hotel room waiting for Haley. In his estimate, she was a half hour later than she should have been. Sure, she had responded to his texts this time, but he still didn't understand what took so damn long. Even knowing she was on the elevator and just seconds away, wasn't good enough. He needed to see her. He needed to touch her. He needed to know she was okay. Off in the distance, he could hear the elevator beeping as it opened. He was tempted to rush down the hallway, but he didn't have the key on him.<p>

His heart began to race as he saw Haley turn the corner. She smiled at the sight of him. His heart began to race faster. It didn't make any sense to him. He had been so keyed up and tense, he figured he would relax once he saw her, but he found it to be the complete opposite. Now that she was here, everything went back to him at once and all he could think about was how scared he had been that something had happened to her.

When she finally reached him, Nathan continued to just stand there staring at her. Haley waited for him to do something such as hug her or even step aside to let her in. Instead, he stood there like a statue.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked breaking his daze.

"Yeah." Nathan stepped aside to let her in.

Haley walked inside and set down her bag. She took off her coat and handed it to Nathan, who was standing in front of the closet.

Nathan felt the dampness of the coat as he hung it up. The weather was warmer than usual for Boston in January and the temperature was hovering at the freezing mark, making it a wet sloppy mess outside. There was snow on the ground that was becoming slush, along with a fresh coat of sleet. He watched as Haley took of her wet boots. It was clear she had been outside long enough to get wet.

"Haley, did you walk?" Nathan asked aggravated.

"I just live five blocks down, Nathan. It took less than ten minutes."

"Are you kidding me? This late at night? Why didn't you take a cab? Or I would have picked you up. You should not be walking around this late at night!"

Haley was caught off-guard by his tone and demeanor. She knew he was upset, but now he seemed angry with her. He also looked absolutely exhausted. "It would have taken me longer to get a cab and get here. It was just easier to walk. Didn't you want me to get here as soon as I could?"

"Whatever. You shouldn't be doing that," he muttered.

"Well, I'm here now." Haley went over and stood toe to toe with him. She looked at him and sighed as he looked away. She realized she had her work cut out for her tonight. She slid her arms around his waist and the rested her body against his. It took a few seconds, before Nathan put his arms around her. Even then, she could tell he was struggling with something. She kept her arms around him and squeezed as she nested her head against him. Finally, he began to reciprocate as his arms tightened. They stayed that way for a while as Haley refused to be the first to let go. She could sense his need for this. It reminded her of the times when he would have a panic attack and she would help calm him down. That had been a long time ago and as far as she knew, he didn't have them anymore, but now she wasn't sure. She felt his heart racing and his grip on her fluctuating between tight and loose. Then he softly kissed her head and pulled away. He shifted his hands to her shoulders and looked at her squarely, with his blazing blue eyes.

"You can't let that happen again. Twelve hours, Haley. You have no idea what I went through."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"It can't happen," he reiterated.

"I know. It won't. It's just that cell phone—"

"It's not just that. How else do I have to get in touch with you? We need to figure things out, Hales. I mean, you won't even come to my place."

"I will….Have you set something up with Derek yet?"

Nathan took a step away from her. "No, I haven't had a chance."

Haley wasn't buying that, but she felt now was not the time to push that one. "Well, he's in town now, so call him and set something up so we deal with this."

"Whatever. I just want to go sleep." He went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Haley tensed up. This was not going to be a fun night. She took a seat on the bed and waited for him to finish. When he did, he walked past her and wordlessly got into the bed. She grabbed her bag and stood at the foot of bed looking at him. He was lying with his hands beneath his head staring at the ceiling.

"I'll be out in sixteen minutes," she said attempting a joke. He didn't even respond.

Frustrated, Haley headed to the bathroom and took her turn getting ready for bed. When she came out, she found the room dark and Nathan in bed on his side, his back facing her. She climbed into bed knowing he was really upset with her. She debated between giving him time to cool off and pushing him to open up. In her experience with him, sometimes he needed both. For now, she decided to hold off. After a few minutes, she changed her mind. She couldn't stand falling asleep this way and didn't want this to become a habit. She decided to just let him know she was there for him.

Nathan held his eyes tight trying to focus on calming down his racing heart. He was nowhere close to falling asleep and at this point was just hoping to relax. He subconsciously reached for the chain around his neck and cursed himself as he found it gone. That was the fifth time he had done that today. As if on cue, he felt Haley's hand around his waist. He let out a deep breath. He had taken off the chain when Haley had come back into his life. He had given her back her ring that used to weigh down the chain. It rightfully belonged to her and he didn't think he would need it anymore. That was true,…as long as he had Haley. The problem was that today, he didn't have her…and that just made things worse. He was trying to let that go, but was having trouble. As his hand traveled down and clasped over Haley's, he reminded himself that it was all over and that in the end, having Haley there with him was better than any ring. As he began feeling her hand, trying to feel that ring, he felt something else. He ran his fingers more carefully and then sat upright, keeping Haley's hand in his grasp as he turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Haley? What?" Nathan looked at Haley to explain the bandage that was wrapped around her hand.

"I cut my hand on a pair of scissors." Haley watched as Nathan continued to look at her hand. He did not look happy and once again, she felt like she was in trouble. "I had them in my hand when I tripped."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan asked irritated.

"It just happened."

"You should have told me. Did you get this checked out?"

"No. It was right before I called you. It's fine though. I cleaned it. That's why I was a little late."

Nathan could see the dried blood through the bandage. "There's blood there, Hales. How bad was it? Does it need stiches?"

"It's fine."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. It'll be better in the morning."

"I want you to get this checked out," Nathan said sternly as he looked her in the eye. "Another reason you shouldn't have walked here," he added.

Haley rolled her eyes. There was no way that she was going to go to the hospital. She had faith it would be better in the morning and had a crazy day at work set up for tomorrow. "You know what will make me feel better? If you hold me instead of freezing me out."

Nathan looked at her guiltily. She obviously hadn't had the best day either. He lied back down and Haley turned on her side and snuggled her body next to his and rested her head on his chest. He put his hand on her back and kissed her head.

Haley could feel his heart racing and the stiffness in his body. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a panic attack?" By now, Haley was sure he had either had one or was going to have one. All the signals were there.

"On the plane," Nathan reluctantly admitted.

A sharp pang of guilt hit Haley as she looked intently at Nathan. "Nathan,…I'm so sorry." No matter how many times she said it, it didn't seem to make a difference. Still, she had to say it; she didn't know what else to do.

"It's okay. It wasn't that bad. Tony was with me and I don't think the rest of the team knew; just our trainer. He had me take some of my pills and they knocked me out for the rest of the flight. I'm still pretty wiped from them."

"Are you going to have another attack?"

"No. I'm fine now that I'm with you. I meant what I said; I needed to see you. I don't want to be apart any more than we have to, Haley."

"Me either."

* * *

><p>Haley looked at her buzzing phone with annoyance. She didn't need to pick it up to know it was Nathan. She was ready to kill him. She looked at the pair of women in front of her. They were a mother and her teenage daughter. They had just moved in with some family members, but had taken no clothes or possessions with them and were afraid to go back to their apartment to retrieve them. "I'm so sorry again," she told them. She grabbed her phone, hit the button to answer the call, but put it down. She handed the mother a pad of paper. "Can you write down your clothing sizes? And your most important needs?" The women nodded and Haley excused herself and went into the hallway with her phone.<p>

"What now?" She huffed. It was the seventh time he called her, in addition to his numerous texts.

"I wanted to make some dinner reservations for us in the North End. What time will you be done?" Nathan asked.

"You couldn't have texted that?"

"I need an answer, Hales. You don't get back to me right away when I text."

"That's because I'm busy! I'm at work! How would you like it if I called you in the middle of a game?"

"Sorry. What time?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty busy. We just had some more people come in. I can't give you a time."

"I'll just go with a late time then. You'll be done by eight, right?"

"I don't think it's a good idea anyway, Nathan. I don't want to be out in public yet; not until we talk to Derek. Did you call him?"

"I'll let you get back to work," Nathan said curtly. "Call me when you're done. I don't want you leaving there alone."

Haley rolled her eyes in frustration, wishing he could see that. She had left her work alone every day for the past year and half. Did he think that was going to change now? He was being totally overbearing and while she had let that go last night because of his panic attack, she was ready to let him have it today. But it would have to wait. She wanted to make some calls to get some second-hand clothes for the ladies that had just come in. "I'll call you later," she snapped and promptly hung up the phone.

Haley had just finishing wrapping up with the extremely grateful two ladies when Derek came in.

"Hey, how's it going?" Derek asked with a wide-smile as he took a seat across from her.

"Fine," Haley stated simply. This was just another distraction that she wished could wait until later. She had only achieved half of what she had set out to do for the day. She hadn't even made a dent in the long-term project she was wanted to propose to the Board of Directors at their next meeting. Normally that wouldn't bother her much because she would have worked on something like that at home. Things were different now. With Nathan back in her life, she found she actually had a life. And after having him gone on the road for five days and currently back for only about a week, she wanted to be with him as much as possible when she wasn't working. Of course this meant he would have to let her work when she was at work, but she was prepared to tell him that later.

"Is Natasha here yet?" Derek asked glancing around.

"No, I didn't think she was coming in." She and Natasha usually worked opposite shifts with occasional overlaps in an effort to keep the place open seven days a week. That was something that was Haley's idea when she came onboard. Again, back then her schedule wasn't a problem.

"We're meeting here to go out to dinner. You want to come?" Derek asked.

"I can't. I have too much going on," Haley said motioning to the stack of folders on her desk, "and I have plans later."

Derek looked surprised. "Plans? Is that still going on?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked seriously. "Nathan? Are you talking about Nathan?"

"Yeah. Are you still seeing him?" Derek asked as he fidgeted.

"Of course I am!" Haley said loudly. "I told you that! This is serious, Derek. You need to understand that."

"Well, why hasn't he called me then, huh? You said he was going to do that!"

Haley fell silent. She wanted to defend Nathan, but was having trouble doing so. She came up with the best thing she could. "He just got back late last night. He's around now though. When can you meet up with him? I want to do it as soon as possible."

"_He_ needs to call _me_," Derek said flippantly.

"Stop being an ass," Haley spat out as she stood up. "He'll meet you tomorrow. Will that work?"

"Fine," Derek shrugged. "I'll be at his place at noon and tell him I'm bringing some people to do a sweep of his place."

"For what?"

"Bugs. Damien is really into that shit. All I have to do is have my guy set up his laptop and see if he picks up any wireless signals. Takes two minutes."

"Whatever," Haley muttered taking Nathan's famous line from last night. He was not going to like that, but he hadn't really left her with a choice either. Haley took her folders and headed over the file cabinet and filed them away and got out another file she needed. When she was finished, Natasha had arrived and was standing with her brother. It looked like they were ready to leave, but waiting to talk to her.

"Hey, Natasha," Haley greeted her. "Lots going on today, but I don't want to bother you now. I'll leave you a detailed note for the morning."

"Actually, I was hoping we could switch and you could work tomorrow. I'll take your shift on Friday."

"I can't," Haley said reluctantly. Nathan had a night game and although they didn't have specific plans, but Haley wanted to spend as much as the day with him as possible, especially since she had to work today.

Natasha looked surprised. She hadn't expected Haley to turn her down. "Oh…Well, I set up a parent teacher meeting with Danny's teacher in the morning. I don't think I can change it."

Now, Haley was irritated. In her estimation, despite the fact that Haley had always covered for her in the past, that was a pretty brazen assumption. Yet, how could she turn Natasha down? Natasha was her boss and that was a pretty solid excuse.

Derek must have picked up on the tension between the two girls. He pulled out his phone. "I'm going to go make a few calls and set up that thing we talked about, Haley." He headed down the hall.

"I guess I can do it then," Haley said unhappily. "It's just last minute."

"I know, but we've being doing some switching lately so I didn't think it would be a big deal," Natasha explained.

"Maybe we should sit down and start to figure a new schedule then so there's not so much switching…and maybe we don't have to stay open every Sunday either."

"Okay, but what's going on?" Natasha pressed her. "You've been….distracted lately."

Haley tensed up she felt like she was being reprimanded by her boss. She hadn't meant for her work to suffer. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on in my personal life."

"Is everything okay?" Natasha asked concerned.

"Yes," Haley said with a small smile. Although their relationship was mostly professional, she did consider Natasha a friend. Plus, she was Derek's sister and knew the truth about Haley's past. She felt like she could trust her. "I'm back with my ex-boyfriend."

Natasha looked puzzled. "Who?"

"Nathan…The Celtics player….The one who's starting the foundation that's going to help us. He has some really great ideas, Natasha. I can't wait—"

Natasha's gasp interrupted Haley's chain of thoughts. "Not him?...Not the one who beat the guy with the bat! We can't have someone like him around here!"

Haley could feel her face turning red. She threw down the file on her desk. "You would be lucky to have someone like him around here! You have no idea how strongly he feels about this program!"

"Oh, really?" Natasha questioned her. "Because I thought the whole foundation thing sounded suspicious, but now I can see it for what it was; it was all just a ploy to worm his way back into your life! The Board of Directors is never going to go for something like this and I don't think we should even go there. We shouldn't have anything to do with him. You're going to have to learn how to keep your personal and professional life separate."

"I guess you're right," Haley said looking Natasha dead on. "And seeing how Derek is your brother, I probably never should have taken this job to begin with. I'd like to give you my two-week's notice. I'll have it in writing first thing in the morning."

Natasha looked stunned and speechless, which in Haley's experience was a rarity. "That's not what I meant," she said quietly. "What about the families you've been working with? Or the resume workshop you wanted to run?"

"We need computers to do the workshop; that was supposed to come from the foundation! As for the families, I'll volunteer; that way you can hire someone who isn't so distracted and I can set up my own schedule."

Derek reappeared causing an uncomfortable silence to fill the room. It was him who finally spoke. "Okay, that's all set Haley."

"Good. Thank you, Derek. You two have a nice dinner. I'll take care of tomorrow, Natasha. I'll also have that thing we talked about emailed to you and the directors, along with a hard-copy on your desk."

"Haley, we should talk about this some more," Natasha suggested.

"Let's just be professional, okay? Professionally speaking, I need to get some empty file folders." Haley turned around and headed down the hall to the supply closet. She was relieved that when she got back, they were gone.

* * *

><p>Haley was heading down the steps of the subway entrance when she became convinced she was being followed. As soon as she reached the bottom of the staircase, she headed directly across and when up the stairs of the subway exit. She reached for her phone in her pocket, but it wasn't there. She must have left it at work. Nathan was going to kill her. At this point, considering her location and situation, she decided it was just best to head home on foot.<p>

She would have loved to take a cab, but didn't have the fare. It wasn't a long walk anyway, only eleven blocks away, but the problem was the weather. Much like yesterday, it was sloppy and wet out and very slippery. Haley tried to walk quickly and after a couple of blocks became convinced there was no one following her and slowed down. Either she had shaken them or she had just been overly paranoid.

Two blocks later, the feeling returned. Haley picked back up her pace, fumbling a bit as the sleet began to pelt her. After recovering, she broke into a slight run and turned down a corner to cross over to her street. As she neared in on her apartment, she heard footsteps and sloshing behind her followed by a loud bout of cursing and a loud thud. She flew to her door, unlocked it and ran inside. She went up the stairs to her apartment and let herself in there and locked it back up. Only then did she start to try to regain her breath. She took off her coat and winter gear and fell back against the door. Her heart was still beating wildly and she started to wonder if she should call the police. Haley's thoughts were interrupted as the buzzer began to repeatedly ring, nearly giving her a heart attack.

She cautiously pushed the button as if something would pop out of it and attack her. "Hello?"

"Haley! Let me in!"

"Who is it?" Haley asked skeptically. She recognized the voice, but needed to be sure.

"It's me, Haley. Get down here!"

Haley unlocked her door and headed down the stairs. With each step she found herself growing increasingly angry. What the hell was he doing here? Why was he following her? This was not safe at all. He just didn't seem to get it. She stopped at her front door and looked out the peephole.

She could see the dark figure outside her door getting pelted by the dripping icicles that were melting from the roof. He only had on a hooded sweatshirt that was pulled down around his face, and was looking down.

"Nathan?" Haley shouted out loudly.

Nathan pulled open the glass door. "Haley!"

"I need to be sure! Always…"

"What? Haley, I'm wet and cold and freezing my ass off! Open up!"

"Always," Haley repeated.

"Forever! Is that what you want hear? I swear it better be—"

Haley opened the door and Nathan pushed past her into the entryway. He began brushing off all the snow and slush.

"Nathan!" Haley fumed as she watched him ring out the bottom of his sweatshirt sleeve. "You're dripping wet! What the hell were you doing? Why were you following me?"

"I was trying to catch up with you!" Nathan said defensively. "Maybe I wouldn't be so wet if you stopped when I called out to you. Or bet yet, why the hell didn't you answer your phone?" Nathan shouted back.

"I thought someone was following me and I panicked! So thank you for scaring me beyond belief!"

"Why didn't you call me, then, huh? If you were so scared, then you should have called.—"

"I just wanted to get home!"

Nathan pulled out his phone and held it up. "Great, well you're home and still nothing!"

"You shouldn't be here anyway! I mean, look at you! You're wearing your Celtics clothes!" Haley yelled, pointing to his bright green swishy pants and sweatshirt. "I mean why don't you just invite the paparazzi here!"

"You don't trust me! I can't fucking believe this!" Nathan looked at Haley who was standing in the front of the staircase with her arms crossed. He honestly believed she was not going to let him up there. "No one was following me! Don't you think I was careful?"

"Not running after me in those clothes you weren't! And why didn't you call Derek anyway?"

Nathan began breathing heavily as his mind began to race. Haley had clearly talked to Derek recently. He lowered his voiced and glowered at Haley. "You called _him_ didn't you? Instead of calling _me,_ you called _him._ He's the one you trust!"

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

Nathan looked past her and up to the top of the staircase. "He's up there, isn't he? That's why you won't let me up! He's turning you against me! Can you see that? And you're falling for it!"

"Get out," Haley bit out.

Nathan stood there indignantly and crossed his arms.

Haley gave him a harsh push towards the door. "I said get out!"

"I can't fucking believe this! I knew I was right!" Nathan growled taking a step outside. "Tell him—" The door slammed in his face. "—I'm not going anywhere," Nathan muttered to himself.

Haley leaned back against the door and tried to compose herself. She couldn't remember being so mad. After everything she had been through at work, and here was Nathan basically accusing her of sneaking around with Derek behind his back. Did he really think that lowly of her?

No. She knew that. He was just angry too. He still didn't believe she trusted him and he knew nothing about how she defended him to Derek. He didn't know, because she didn't tell him. Haley immediately saw that they were facing some of the same issues they faced in their relationship as teenagers and she would always regret how she handled that. Well, she was an adult now and was not willing to lay their love on the ground like she did last time. She put her pride aside.

Haley grabbed open the door, prepared to run after him if she had to. She gasped when she saw he was standing in that same spot, with water dripping down all around him.

"Are we done?" Nathan asked solemnly.

Haley's heart dropped and a lump formed in her throat. Had she once again pushed him too far? How could he even think they were done?

Nathan could read the fear in Haley's eyes. He felt horrible for scaring her so badly and then yelling at her like that. "Fighting, Hales…Are we done fighting?...Because I really want to get to part where we make up."

Haley forcefully grabbed him by the collar of his sweatshirt and pulled him inside. She slammed the door shut and then pushed him up against it. She took a second and looked deep into his eyes. She felt his hands slip around her waist as a few beads of water dripped down the side of his face from his hair. Haley put both of her hands to his face and began brushing the water away. She kept her hands on his face as she pushed up right against him. He was sopping wet and she could feel her sweater getting wet, but she didn't care. There was fire burning inside of her and could see that same fire inside of him as well, spurred on by their loudly beating hearts and heavy breaths.

"I thought you left," Haley whispered.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I would have—"

Haley used her hands to pull his face towards hers. Their lips met in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss with their tongues further igniting their urges. Nathan grabbed at Haley's ass, while she ran her fingers through his damp hair. When she felt Nathan's hands slip under the hem of her sweater, a jolt ran through her body. His hands were freezing cold and yet they weren't enough to diminish that fury inside her. She broke free from their kisses and took his hand and led him up the stairs. Once inside, she only hesitated long enough to lock the doors before she began tugging at his sweatshirt.

"You're wet," she said breathlessly. "You need to get these clothes off. I want them off!"

Nathan was all business as he helped her strip him down. He kicked off his shoes as she worked on his sweatshirt. He hesitated, unsure if that meant his pants to, but Haley answered that for him. She pushed down his pants in one quick move that brought her down to her knees. She stayed there helping him kick them off and then pulled off his sopping wet socks.

When she stood back up, Nathan gave her a crooked smile as he eyed her clothing. "I think I got you a little wet, Hales." He lifted the bottom of her sweater and she put up her arms up so he could tear it off. Down to her bra and pants, she plowed back into him, pinning him up against the door. As mouths met in a series of messy, haphazard kisses, his hands traveled to back to her ass. He pushed into her, lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took them a few steps forward before banging into the side of the couch. He gently put her down on the side arm of the couch and began unbuttoning her pants. Haley shifted up, helping him out, all the while never taking her hands off his body. She let her hands run up and down his broad shoulders and down to his biceps. Once her pants were off, Nathan picked her back up and she wrapped her legs back around them, this time letting out a groan as her wet center came into contact with the hardness protruding from his boxers.

"Where's the bedroom?" Nathan murmured through their kisses.

"Down there," Haley answered, still not taking her hands off his body or her mouth completely away from his.

Nathan walked them a few steps down towards the hall but stopped as his hands slid down the inside of her panties, cupping her bare ass. Haley shifted her position so that her center hovered right over his hardness.

Nathan pulled away and looked at her seriously, reading the lust in her eyes. "We're not going to make it to the bedroom, are we?"

"No," Haley nodded, as she grinded up against him. Her need for him as insatiable and couldn't wait any longer.

Nathan moved them to the nearest wall. He rested Haley up against it and used one hand to push down his boxers. He maneuvered Haley's panties off. His member was throbbing and he could feel how wet she was. "This is going to be fast," he warned her.

"Good," Haley responded as she positioned herself against him.

True to his word, Nathan pushed into her in one thrust. They both cried out. Nathan immediately began repeatedly slamming into her. Haley tightened her legs around him and began crying out as her hands moved up and down his back. She began squeezing her legs in conjunction with his movements. Not long after that, Nathan buried his face in her shoulder and moved as deep as he could into her. Seconds later, they both climaxed.

Both panting heavily and covered by a small layer of sweat, they rested against the wall. Nathan pulled away and let Haley back to the ground. He rested his forehead on hers and moved his hands down the side of her body, feeling the soft outline of her curves.

"Please don't tell me I have to leave," Nathan pleaded.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Haley assured him.

A wide smile crossed Nathan's face. He took a step back and pulled back up his boxers and handed her panties to her. After putting them back on, she led him to her bedroom. Still needing some time to decompress, Nathan plopped himself on her full size bed. He watched as Haley put on her bathrobe and then took a seat on her bed, with one leg tucked under her. When their eyes met, a blush spread across her cheeks and Nathan chuckled. Haley looked away and stood back up.

"I'm going to get your clothes and lay them out to dry," she announced.

"You go do that," Nathan teased her. He knew now that they had come down from their high, she was embarrassed and needed some time alone to recoup. Nathan put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes and reveled in what just happened. His Haley was just full of surprises and he felt so lucky to be lying in her bedroom like he was.

When Haley returned, she spread out his pants and sweatshirt over her desk chair and moved them by the radiator. "I can't believe this what you wore. Where was your coat?"

Nathan sighed as he remembered the panic that swept over him when he left his penthouse. "I got nervous when you didn't answer your phone and I knew your shift was just about over, so I just left."

Haley took a seat at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry. I know you're going to kill me, but I left my phone at work…and I left a few minutes early."

Nathan sat up. "I told you, Haley. You can't—"

"I know," Haley said guiltily. "It's no excuse, but I had a bad day at work. It didn't help with you calling or texting me every five minutes."

"Well, I'm sorry for that….and I'm sorry for what I said about Derek."

"You didn't really think he was here did you?"

"No, but I did think maybe you called him instead of me. I can't help the fact that I want to be the one you go to and I want to be the one to protect you."

"You are…Look, Nathan, I'm not so sure about Derek anymore. I still want you to meet him. I actually set up something tomorrow at our place at noon, but if we decide in the end that we shouldn't work with him-then that's it. We won't."

"Really?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"Really," Haley assured him.

"Why does he want to meet at my place?"

"He wants to sweep your place for bugs. A while back, they found one in Lucas and Brooke's old place."

"So they said," Nathan said unconvinced. "It was convenient that neither Lucas nor Brooke saw them find it."

"You think Derek planted it?"

"Or someone else…If that's what you want, I'll let them in, Hales, but I'm going to watch their every move."

"That's fine."

Nathan scooted up so he was closer to Haley. He took her hand and looked at her seriously. "Hales, I would do anything for you. I need you to know that. I know I get crazy sometimes—"

"Controlling is more like it," Haley said softly.

"Ouch. Okay, I can see that, but it's just because I'm worried about you. I can back off though."

"I don't want you to back off. I just don't want you telling me what to do. Like with my hand," Haley held up her wounded hand. "I get to decide if I go to the doctors or not."

"How is it?" Nathan asked as he examined it.

"Better today…Just like I knew it would be. I can take care of myself, Nathan. I have been for years."

"I still want you to let me protect you."

"I will." Haley gave him kiss on the cheek and then stood up. "I need a shower…How about you?"

"You can go first," Nathan offered.

"Okay," Haley said slightly disappointed that he didn't pick up on her insinuation. "Well, help yourself to anything. Rachel's not due back for a couple of hours. That'll be a treat when she sees you."

"You're okay with that?"

"Not really. I kind of had this plan to spring it on her at Lucas and Brooke's wedding; that would really get her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Nathan, she kept us apart for years! You know what's it like to find out that the person you've been living with for over five years has been lying to you? I can't let that go. I don't want to!"

Nathan stood up and put his arms around Haley soothingly. He could see she was getting all fired up again. "Okay, then."

"You know my mother always taught me never to use the word hate, but give me any other word and that's what I feel for her! She disgusts me—Wait…What do you mean 'okay then?"

"I'll lie for you. Like I said, whatever you want. If this is what you need to do to get that anger out, then that's what we'll do. I'll just hide out in your bedroom when she gets home. I just don't want to leave."

"Why don't we just see how it goes? Maybe she won't even come home tonight."

"I'll just let you decide, huh? You can have total in control of me," Nathan smirked.

Haley laughed and slowly walked backwards toward her door. "Oh, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Nathan Scott."

"Oh yes, I do!"

Nathan watched as Haley left the room and then began to take a good look around. He was very excited to be in Haley's room and he already felt the same sense of comfort he did when he was in the James' house. He remembered how at that house he could identify every single item in her room. As he looked around, he recognized a few items, but not many. He was desperate to get back to that place when he knew everything about her.

He started by her nightstand. On top of that were two framed pictures; one a shot of her family and the other was a picture of him and Haley and his cousin, Lily, as a newborn. He smiled as he remembered how much she loved that picture. Besides that, were a candle and box of tissues and a landline phone. He moved on looking at her bedspread and curtains. They were all purple. Nathan thought back to his own bedroom; he couldn't even remember what was there.

One of her walls held a pressboard of snapshots and a framed poster of _Les Miserables_. He hadn't seen the poster before, but he remembered how Haley had always been obsessed with that novel and musical. On the other wall, there was a painting that looked like one eerily similar to one he had…He went over and took a closer look at and laughed aloud. Peyton was behind that.

In the corner of her room was her bureau which had a small tv with a dvd player on top of it…and nothing else. Unlike his bureau which had crap all over it, Haley's was immaculate.

Next, he headed over to her desk. There were three neat stacks on it. For Haley, that was messy. Her desk used to be completely clear. Next to her desk on the floor was a large bag stuffed with materials and colored paper sticking out of it. He looked back at her desk and saw a large album with some of the same paper hanging out of it.

Nathan pulled open the album hoping it would give him more insight to Haley and their time apart. He was taken aback by what he saw. The first page had the title "That Smirk…" and in the center was a picture of him when he was twelve. He had one hand on his hip and was clutching a basketball in the other…and yes, he had on a huge smirk. There were a couple of other pictures, along with some blank space. This was clearly a work in progress.

He began to look through the rest of the loose pages. The album pages all had colorful titles formed by decorative stickers. They all contained perfectly cropped pictures….of him. Some had short captions, both preprinted and handwritten, and others had paragraph long sentiments in Haley's handwriting. He quickly flipped through the pages and began reading the titles... "The boys," "Cousins," "Friends," "Laughs," and then slowed down at the next several. A lump formed in his throat as he looked over the pages "My Inspiration," "Soulmates," "Focus," and "Determination." Each was adorned with heartfelt messages from Haley. His eyes glossed over them, not wanting to read it right then. He was already getting misty eyed. The last two pages included some newspaper clippings from his time as members of the Blue Devils, Lakers and Celtics. He never realized she had followed his career all those years. And, there were still several more pages beyond that. Nathan quickly shut the album and put it back on her bed. He took a seat on the edge of her bed, on top of the afghan he knew was knitted by Haley's Grams, who had passed away years ago.

He knew he wasn't supposed to see that and felt guilty. At least he hadn't read the messages. If he had, he wouldn't be able to hide that from her. Already, he was overcome with emotion. How could someone spend that much time on something for him? He also felt horrible about giving her such a hard time lately about being unresponsive to him, when she clearly was working on something of this magnitude. He vowed to try and make it up to her, although he knew it was going to be hard to hide the fact he had seen it. He was never any good at hiding things from Haley, but in this case, he didn't feel like he had a choice.

* * *

><p>Nathan moved his lips to Haley's neck. Instead of hearing the moan he expected, he heard chuckling. He picked his head up and looked at Haley.<p>

Haley ran her hands through Nathan's damp hair. "You smell good…just like strawberries!"

"Shut up," Nathan muttered. It wasn't like he had a choice…That was the only shampoo Haley had.

Haley ran her fingers up and down his back. "And you're so soft…Did you use my body wash?"

Nathan moved his hands under the sheets and down Haley's naked body. He smiled brightly at her and began pinching just under her ribs. Haley's entire body squirmed as she broke into a fit of laughter. For the next few minutes, Nathan began tickling Haley, testing out all the spots he remembered as her weak ones. Haley begged him to stop as she tried to paw at his hands, but it was no use. He was relentless and she was howling so much she was close to tears. He finally stopped when they heard the apartment door open and close.

Nathan silently cursed himself for spending too much time with foreplay. Now, just as they were about to get hot and heavy, they would have to cool things down. He rolled on his back and closed his eyes. A minute later, he opened his eyes at the sound of Haley's tv and the soft glow from the screen. Haley brought the remote back with her and climbed under the covers. She turned up the volume pretty loud, set the remote down and brushed up against Nathan.

"Where were we?" She asked coyly.

Nathan swiftly rolled on top of her, causing her to laugh loudly. "I feel like a horny teenager and who's hiding out from their parents…"

"Is that a good thing?" Haley questioned him.

"It's kind of hot," He admitted. "It's also like a challenge…"

Haley looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're going to try and be quiet…but I'm not going to let you."

Haley's eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently. She knew Nathan had the power to make her lose control. "No, Nathan…Don't."

Nathan chuckled as his hand moved down to feel her wetness. "You sure about that?" He then quickly pulled his hand away, testing her.

Haley felt like horny teenager as well and she suspected Nathan knew that. "Nathan…" She whined as her body began to squirm. "Let's just be quiet," she whispered.

"No," Nathan said loudly.

"Yes, Nathan!" Haley said sternly.

"That's what I like to hear," Nathan chuckled. He moved his hand back down to her wetness. "Just a little louder."

This time Haley laughed along with him and pretty soon it turned into a giddy laugher that both had trouble suppressing. After that, Haley knew there was no point in trying to be quiet.

When they both finally calmed down, things became passionate, and it didn't take long for Nathan to begin to make Haley feel those familiar stirrings. She was just starting to lose control when Nathan stopped his movements and looked at her curiously.

"Hales? What movie are we making love to?"

"_The Notebook_," Haley answered with her eyes closed.

"I told you I didn't want to see that," he teased her.

Haley opened her eyes. "Then why did you stop?" She asked seriously.

"Good point." Nathan resumed his actions urgently, causing Haley to cry out as a wave of pleasure ran through her body.

* * *

><p>Haley got up from bed and pulled on some clothes. Nathan gave her a dismayed look. "Where are you going?"<p>

"I need a drink…and I thought maybe I should feed you," Haley answered. "How does pizza sound?"

"Whatever you want. I'm your sex slave for the night, remember?"

"Sex slave?" Haley laughed. "Oh, please. You wish that were true."

Nathan smirked. "No, that's your wish, baby."

Haley rolled her eyes at him as she picked up her phone and called in an order for delivery. When she hung up, she realized she didn't have enough cash to cover the cost. She looked nervously at Nathan. "He said twenty minutes…Hey, do you have any cash?"

"Yeah, in my wallet. It's in my pants pocket. Just take what you need"

Haley fished it out and flinched when she looked inside. There was a huge wad of hundreds, fifties and twenties. "Nathan…you shouldn't carry around money like this!"

"It's fine. Take what you need, Hales."

Haley pulled out a twenty and put the rest back. "This will be fine." She walked over to her bedroom door and looked uneasily at Nathan. "Will you be okay in here?"

Nathan propped himself up on a pillowed and turned to the tv. "I'll be fine. Just go."

Haley left her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She headed into the kitchen and found Rachel sitting at the table eating a salad.

"Hey. What do you have going on in there?" Rachel asked shifting around.

"Just watching movie," Haley answered as she got some bottles of water out of the fridge.

"What movie?"

"_The Notebook_."

"I didn't realize _The Notebook_ was a comedy."

"It has some funny parts."

Rachel finished her salad and looked knowingly at the bottles Haley lined up on the counter. "Well, I'm heading out…and I'll be out all night."

"Okay," Haley shrugged.

"I thought you would appreciate that," Rachel said flatly.

"I really don't care," Haley shrugged again.

Rachel looked at her pissed and then left the kitchen but quickly returned. She thrust Nathan's sneakers and socks into her hands. "Here. I figured you might need these." Rachel turned to leave and then turned her head back around and flipped her hair. "Oh, and who knew Chris Keller had such big feet….lucky you!"

* * *

><p>Haley struggled with opening her bedroom door as she balanced the pizza box, plates, napkins, drinks and Nathan's sneakers. Luckily, Nathan was right there and began helping her. Haley stifled her snicker as she watched Nathan try to be discreet as he hung back, grabbing items, while trying not to be seen. Rachel was long gone, but she wasn't going to tell him that. He had teased her far too much for that.<p>

She watched in horror as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the box and took a seat on her bed, plopping himself back on the pillows and facing the tv.. She scurried over, slipping a plate underneath the slice. "Nathan! Get up off my bed! You can't eat there!" She chided him. She tugged at his arm forcing him up.

"What do you want me to do?"

Haley went over and cleared off her desk chair and pointed to that. Nathan shot her a look of annoyance as he moved the chair and took a seat. Haley smiled as noticed how he shifted the chair so he could see the tv. He was definitely watching the movie…In fact, judging by the part he was at, he might have even rewound it a bit. She was going to have fun with that.

Haley grabbed a slice of pizza and stood there and began to eat. Nathan didn't even notice her; he was immersed in the movie. Haley took one of the water bottles and slipped it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Nathan said grabbing it. Only a minute later, did he turn twist around and look at Haley as he handed his empty plate to her. "Can you get me a couple more?"

Normally, she would make him get up and get it himself, but knowing what she had in mind, she quickly ran over and got him some more. This time, Nathan seemed to take notice of her as she handed him the pizza slices.

"Are you going to sit? You want to sit here?"

"Okay," Haley said moving swiftly to take a seat on his lap. She happily sat there eating her own pizza as Nathan struggled to finish his slices with one hand, while still trying to watch the movie. When she was finished with her slice, she got up.

Nathan looked happy about this turn of events and relaxed and began inhaling the rest of his slices, all the while never taking his eyes off the movie. Haley stripped down to her underwear and then lied down across the bed, propping herself on her elbow.

Nathan did a double-take out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?"

"Just let me know when you're finished, huh?"

Nathan threw his half eaten slice of pizza on his plate and cast it aside. He took a long drink, finishing off the rest of his water bottle. He stood up, pushed the chair back and took a step toward the bed. Haley began retreating towards the front of the bed as he crawled towards her. "Where do you think you're going?" He grinned.

With nowhere to go, Haley let Nathan climb on top of her. It wasn't long before they were both naked, at which point Nathan rolled them over so Haley was on top of him. Haley was a little surprised, as he was usually the one to let her take the initiative for that position, but brushed that off and began taking charge. It didn't take long for her to see what exactly Nathan's motivations were. She could see him still struggling to keep the tv in his line of vision. Heavily insulted, Haley was not going to have that.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Hales! I didn't even get to enjoy that," Nathan said miserably as Haley pushed off of him. She had just finished riding him with a vengeance that so erotic he lost control way too quickly. "And I know you didn't!"<p>

"Oh, but I did, Nathan," Haley laughed as she snuggled into his arms. "That's what you get for not paying attention to me!"

"What? I was!" Nathan said defensively.

"You were asking me who she ends up with while were making love!"

"Uh, Haley…That was not making love. That was you torturing me. If you would have just told me who the guy in the nursing home is, then we could have enjoyed ourselves. Instead you had to go crazy on me!"

"Well, I thought I would just wrap things up so you could watch the rest of the movie. Besides, I wanted to watch the rain scene with you."

"Rain? We're not the only ones who like to have fun in the rain?"

"And snow," she added. Haley rested her chin on Nathan's chest and looked up at him. "Nathan," she said softly, "there's a reason why I wanted to watch this movie with you."

Nathan nodded and squeezed her tight. He had already sense that…It was drew him in. "Then rewind it a bit. Despite what you may think, I was not really able to focus for the past couple of minutes…..But I swear to God, Hales, if that guy isn't Noah…."

* * *

><p>Haley wiped away her tears, shut off the movie and eyed Nathan carefully. As she expected, watching the movie with him had been intense. There were just so many things they could relate to. They laughed at all the same parts, especially the ones with Noah and Allie fighting and held each a bit tighter through others. And when the ending came, they both became very quiet overcome with emotions. "You're not crying, are you?"<p>

"No," Nathan huffed out. He really wasn't, but he did have a serious lump in his throat. "I knew it was him. I just," Nathan sighed gathering his thoughts as he thought about the part that affected him the most, "can't believe they were apart like that."

"Seven years….Far away for far too long," Haley whispered.

"Is line that from a song?"

"Yeah," Haley admitted. She shifted up and gave him a chaste kiss. "And I've loved you all along."

"Me too," Nathan said before reciprocating with a kiss of his own. "Never again, Hales. We can't be apart like that again."

"I know. We won't. Just like Noah and Allie, we'll be together in the end."

"Haley, I want to ask you something," Nathan said seriously.

Haley sprung up and looked at Nathan expectedly. "Now?"

"Not that," Nathan said regretfully. "But it's related to that…I really need your help picking out a ring. Do you have any idea how hard it is? There are all kinds of cuts and settings and bands. I don't know what the hell I'm doing!"

Haley relaxed back in his arms. "I don't know anything about that either. I want you to pick it out. Whatever you pick will be fine." She looked at him and smiled. "I'm going to say yes, you know."

Nathan kissed her forehead. "You better."

Still, this didn't solve his problem. He had looked at some rings while he was on the road, but it just left him more confused than ever and he did not want to just pick something out hastily. Plus, he still didn't have the proposal part figured out. This was taking much too long for his liking. He was stumped. There was something holding him back. It was something he had tried to put off, but would have to deal with soon enough. Next month, he was playing Miami. Haley was joining him on this trip and had set up a meeting with her parents. He was dreading it and the closer it got, the more nervous he became.

He wished he could be excited about it. He had an amazing relationship with Haley's mom; he always had. Lately, she had been sending him lots of emails with her usual kind words of encouragement. They were mostly about his basketball games and in accordance with their relationship over the years, didn't mention Haley. But he knew how she felt. Lydia had always been one of his biggest supporters. Like Haley, he had the feeling she knew they were back together, but they were both anxious to let her know in person. That reveal would be fun, but unfortunately, it didn't overshadow the tension of seeing Haley's dad.

Nathan had a complicated relationship with Jimmy James. They had been close when Nathan was a child and in many ways, he was like father to him. Even when he and Haley drifted apart when Nathan hit high school, Jimmy would still go to all his home football and basketball games. This was important because his own father didn't support his son's participation in football, but having Jimmy on his side helped. It was always nice knowing there was someone there supporting you in the stands.

Things changed when Nathan began taking a serious romantic interest in Haley. This took Nathan by surprise. For years, both their families teased them about their relationship. It was like they always expected them to end up together. Yet, when it happened, Jimmy grew distant from him. Maybe it was because Haley was the baby of the family and the only James child left in the house or it could have been all the trouble Taylor seemed to get herself into. Over time, things eased up and the change in Nathan and Haley's relationship became a natural element in the James household. After that, he and Jimmy became even closer than before.

In the end, that just made everything harder. When Jimmy found out about the secret Nathan and Haley had been keeping about his sister's rape as a child, he directed all of his anger towards Nathan. Things spiral quickly out of control from there. Not long after, Haley was beaten and once again, Jimmy blamed Nathan. The last time Nathan had spoken to him, Jimmy had harsh words for him. The words, coming from someone he once considered a father-like figure and even friend, cut through his heart and kept him away from Haley….It was just like she said, far away for far too long. Yet, he knew that eventually Jimmy softened. He was guessing it was when he saw him get shot. He knew Jimmy saved his life that day, and he would always be grateful for that, but he just couldn't take it if Haley's dad wouldn't support their relationship. He didn't know what would happen in that case. He only knew what happened the last time and all he could think of was this one part of the movie stuck in his head. Like Noah, he felt like she had come back into his life like a sudden flame, blazing and streaming into his heart and he knew for certain that he couldn't handle the agony of losing her twice.

* * *

><p>Haley woke up to an empty bed and became alarmed. She scurried out, but felt relieved when she heard clanging in the kitchen.<p>

"I didn't know you cooked," Haley said happily as she joined Nathan by the stove.

"It's just pancakes, Hales. I've always been able to that."

"I remember. My dad taught you."

"Yeah," Nathan said quietly.

Haley picked up on the quick flash of nerves that swept over his body. She moved behind him and put her hands around his waist and gave him a squeezed. "It's going to be okay, Nathan. I promise."

Nathan twisted around and gave her kiss on the head. Haley had a way of making him feeling better. "When did my sister become an early riser? I was surprised she wasn't here when I got up."

"I'm surprised you're up!"

"I know you have work…and I have Derek coming over," Nathan muttered.

Haley gave him an appreciative kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I know you're doing this for me." Haley took a few steps away and went into her cabinet and took out some plates. "Oh, by the way, Nathan, Rachel left early last night," she said casually.

She tried not to smile or look at Nathan as she put the plates down next to the stove. As she turned away, Nathan grabbed her and lifted her up. "You think you're funny, huh? You are a troublemaker, Haley James, and I will get you for that!"

Haley twisted her head around and smiled brightly at Nathan. "We had a nice night."

"We did, but you held me hostage," Nathan pointed out.

"And you enjoyed it," Haley said softly.

"I enjoy every minute with you, Hales," Nathan said huskily. He captured her lips with a fiery kiss that didn't last very long.

Haley pushed Nathan away with panic in her eyes. "Nathan! It's burning!"

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "False Pretense" (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)<p>

AN: I think this was my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed it! I could have split it up, but didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger for the fight. I hope it's not too long and sorry for typos! The next chapter will have Nathan and Derek's meeting and the fallout from that (yes something happens for there to be a fallout). BTW, despite this story, not a huge Nickelback fan but I do love, love Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! Still, both songs fit for these chapters. I had the Nickelback one playing in my mind as I wrote Haley and Nathan's fight and make up.

I am back to being healthy, safe, and happy! I'm back at home and the last of my friends got his power back yesterday. What a relief! Everyone really came together to help each other out during this difficult time, which was nice. I had to cancel my trip to NC this weekend, but it was for the best. I am behind at work and want to help out my best friend with his house. I just won't get to take a OTH set tour! I never got the chance, but I waited too long and my best friend is far more important. I had a job interview in that area, but I can do it over skype and the reality is I would never move away from my best friend. In truth, my NC trip was just a getaway!

Thanks for the reviews for this and my other stories! I listened to the advice people gave me at the end of _With or Without You_ as best I could, so I hope you'll be happy. If you have any other suggestions for scenes you'd like to see, send them my way. I know people want to see more of Haley giving it to Rachel, but that's part of a bigger plot. You will see that spread out but not just in a single scene. Thanks again and I'd love to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and One Tree Hill Writers.

Chapter 5: "False Pretense" (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

Nathan took one final walk around his penthouse apartment, going in and out of each room. He wasn't sure what Derek's guys would be looking for, but as far as he could tell, there was nothing to be concerned about. He was a careful guy and never let random people into his place and the building had a tight security system. In addition to the security guards patrolling around the building, there were ones at the front entrance. Everyone had to immediately show proper identification and be on a cleared list to be allowed in. The only people on Nathan's list were Clay and Lucas. If they weren't on the list, then they could only be let in by having the security guard get clearance from speaking directly to a resident. There were also video cameras all around the place. In addition, it was even more difficult to get into Nathan's place. The penthouse had a special elevator and everyone who used it was accompanied by a security guard.

After the security guard buzzed Nathan letting him know that Derek was there, Nathan waited outside the special elevator to greet him. He stood with his arms crossed directly in front, in attempt to stop them before they got too far. He wanted to let them know who was in charge. This was _his _apartment and they were not just going to have their run of the place.

When the elevator opened, Derek and two men walked out. They all had bags slung over their shoulders. They stopped short in front of Nathan.

"Hey, Nathan," Derek said extending his hand. Nathan hesitated a moment before giving Derek a firm handshake. "This is Agent Coleman and Agent Ferston, from the F.B.I."

Nathan exchanged handshakes with the F.B.I agents. An uncomfortable silence ensued as they all stood in place. "Uh, can I have a word with you, Agent Sommers?"

"Sure. You can call me Derek."

The two men walked away from the elevator and moved closer to Nathan's door.

"I'm doing this for Haley," Nathan stated briskly.

"I understand that."

"I want her safe," Nathan continued. "I know you don't think I can keep her safe, but I can."

"Haley's been safe for the past two and a half years, hasn't she?" Derek asked defensively.

"Yeah, but you've got her so paranoid that she started hiding from everyone, even her friends. That's no way to live."

"Are you going to let me in or what?" Derek asked irritated as he shifted. "Or is this your way of rubbing this in my face?"

"Rubbing what in your face?"

"That she's about to throw away everything! What the hell did you do to her? She was cooperating just fine and now she's on the verge of walking away! She's like a totally different person! I mean, God, she even quit her job for you! You happy about that?"

Nathan tried to hide his surprise about finding out about Haley quitting her job. "Look, Derek, the Haley I've always known does exactly what she wants. She doesn't take orders from anyone and that includes me. That's who she is and shame on you for making her hide that part of herself!"

"There is a bigger picture here, Nathan. This isn't just about Haley, or you or me. This my job, their job," he said pointing behind him, "and plenty of other people who are trying to catch Damien West. You're jeopardizing years of hard work and the longer Damien is out there, the more dangerous it is for everyone involved."

"First of all, if you were all doing your job right, Damien would have been caught a long time ago. You had your chance right after Daunte was caught. You blew it and everyone knows why. There are still people out there that need the West protection because they're part of the organization! How would it look if everyone finally knew who exactly in the F.B.I. was working with them—"

"That has nothing to do with me and my job!—"

"I'm not finished!" Nathan exclaimed. "You're talking about _your job_, _everyone else's job_. I don't care about that and I don't care about any of you. All I care about is _Haley!_ She's my main concern, so don't talk to me about _your job_!"

Derek sighed and grew silent. "Haley was never just a job to me," he finally said quietly.

Nathan scoffed knowing his instincts were right. He always sensed from the way Derek spoke of Haley and how he bragged about their relationship, that he had a thing for her. "You better back off," Nathan glowered.

"I did," Derek said looking him in the eye. "I knew had to keep things professional if Haley were to stay safe, so that's what I've always done."

"I'm not buying that bullshit. In reality, you crossed that line when you moved her to Boston under the false pretense of giving her a safe place to live. She fucking changed her whole life around for that! She even changed her major and gave up a career she's always dreamed of. But that didn't matter to you, did it? All you cared about was having the convenience of having her work with your sister every day! Talking about making that personal…Is that even allowed?" Nathan pressed him.

"It helped me keep a better eye on her!" Derek raised his voice.

"It blurred that line between professional and personal and that wasn't a good thing for either of you!"

"I was able to set my feelings aside because that's what was best for her. Not everyone can do that," he said pointedly.

"I did, but I regret that now…because Haley and I belong together," Nathan said standing his ground. "Now, I'm not going anywhere because that what Haley wants."

"She's made that pretty clear. I'll tell you the same thing I told her. I can help you, if you want it. The truth is, I have resources you don't and money can't buy. But that's it, Nathan. I'm only going to put that offer to you _once_," Derek said dryly.

Nathan knew he owed it to Haley to give it a shot. "Tell me what your plan is."

"Coleman is a tech guy. He'll set up his laptop and run a scan to see if they are any wireless signals from any listening devices. If he does, then we use our detector to find them. I'll also want to check out your phones."

"What if you don't find anything?"

"Agent Furston will look for bugs; that's his specialty. Regardless, I'd like to meet with you and Haley to discuss how to deal with the public and strategies you can use to keep things quiet."

"I'll talk with Haley. For now, I just want her to have some peace of mind coming to my place."

"She hasn't been here?"

"Not yet."

"Good," Derek said as if he was impressed. "Okay, let's do this. When we go in, stay quiet. No talking."

"One more thing….No one touches a thing without me there…and that includes you," Nathan said firmly.

* * *

><p>Haley was lying in bed with her cell phone right by her side. She was stressed out, both from work and from knowing things didn't go so well with Derek's team at Nathan's. She still didn't know exactly what happened and was waiting to talk to Nathan in person. So far, between both of their hectic days, they only had time for a brief conversation and few text messages.<p>

For most of the day, Haley assumed that somehow she would be spending the night with Nathan. She hoped to maybe get to go to his place, but now she knew that wasn't likely. Then she thought maybe he would come back to hers, but so far, she hadn't seen any indication of that. His game was long over by now and it was getting really late. Haley was disappointed and unsure what this meant. The never really had a discussion about it, but Haley couldn't imagine having Nathan in town and not spending the night with him. Obviously, he thought differently.

Haley's phone buzzed indicating an incoming text message. She anxiously picked it up to read it.

_Just heading out. You in bed?_

Great. Nathan was going out wasn't even inviting her to go with him.

_Yes_, Haley simply responded.

_You tired? I am._

_Yes._

_I just want to go to sleep._

_So you're going home to bed? Not out?_ Haley asked.

Haley waited for a couple of minutes but got no response. Her heart sank she pictured him in some loud club, being too distracted to return her text.

_Is that what you want?_

_No_, Haley responded honestly.

_Then, why don't you come let me in?_

Haley couldn't get out of bed fast enough. A minute later, she was at the front door, excitedly opening it up for Nathan. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a heavy winter coat and a baseball cap and had a duffel bag with him.

As soon as he was in the entryway, Nathan dropped his bag and hugged Haley tightly. "You shouldn't have opened up the door like that."

Haley laughed. "I knew it was you."

"You should have asked," he said still holding her. When he pulled away, he looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Hales. You know that, right?"

She could see that he was troubled. "Of course, I do. Let's go upstairs. It's way too cold here."

They quickly headed up the stairs and into Haley's apartment. Nathan dropped his bag as Haley locked the doors.

Nathan looked around the living room. "Any chance you could kick Rachel out and move me in?"

Haley took Nathan's hand and led him over to couch, where they both sat down. "What happened?"

"I just like your place better. It's all….you. It's a home. My place is not like that and I don't think there's a point in even having you there."

"Nathan, you can come here anytime, but are you going to tell me what happened?"

"What about Rachel?" Nathan asked, ignored her question.

"She's away…She's always away. Are you serious, Nathan?"

"Yes, but I want you to have a bodyguard, Hales."

"Tell me what happened," Haley softly demanded.

"They found some bugs,…listening devices…They were so fucking small!" Nathan looked down at his hands. "There were three of them. Two of them were dead. The third one, the one in my bedroom, wasn't."

"Is that it?"

"My landline is being tapped, but my cell's okay."

"Well, that's not so bad," Haley said rubbing his arm.

"You're not serious?" Nathan asked looking at her.

"If they were dead, that means they were there for a while, right?"

Nathan nodded. "That's what Derek said. I don't know how they got there. The only person I can think of is my cleaning lady."

"Did you run a background check on her?"

"No," Nathan said guiltily. "I…I don't have those kinds of resources. I checked her references, but that was it. We have a meeting with Derek tomorrow. He's going to look into it."

"We're going to work with him?"

"Yes," Nathan said resignedly. "You trust him, right?"

Haley shrugged. "I used to. These days I don't know who to trust anymore."

Nathan turned his body to face Haley. "You're good at reading people. You always have been."

"Look who I've been living with for the past five years! What a joke! I wish she would just stop denying everything; I really would, but she won't. It would make it so much easier! Now, I can't wait to laugh in her face at the wedding. I want to catch her red-handed lying to me and then rub her face in it!"

Nathan was still hesitant about all of this, but it was clear that Haley had a lot of anger in her. He hoped it would help to get it out. "Just be careful, Hales. She's my family and we're going to be stuck with her for the rest of our lives."

"She's never been a real sister to you. It makes me sick how she could hurt both of us like that. I thought she had changed, but now I can see just what a lying, manipulative bitch she always was. I don't know why I was ever friends with her in the first place."

"Because you see the good in people…and you wanted to be close to me," Nathan joked trying to lighten the mood. Haley gave him a small smile. "I'm serious though. You see the good in people when it's there. You always saw right through Damien though. So, just take a second and think about it. What instincts do you have about Derek?"

"I don't trust my instincts," Haley said honestly. "I don't even know what they are anymore."

"Just try," Nathan prodded her. "Tell me what you feel about him."

Haley signed. "I guess….I think he's honest. I think he really wants to keep me safe," she said honestly. "I also think he hates you."

That all sounded about accurate to Nathan. He was just bothered by how Haley doubted herself. "So you want to work with him?"

"I want whatever you want. Nathan, you're the one I trust the most. After finding out about Rachel, and even seeing firsthand new sides to Derek and Natasha lately, I don't know if I can ever trust anyone so blindly again." Haley pushed up against Nathan. "Except you," she smiled warmly.

Nathan didn't really feel good about having Haley talk like that. It just didn't sound like her. Her empathy and warmness were two of her defining characteristics, along with her desire to help people. He also wasn't happy she didn't tell him about quitting her job. "What happened with Natasha?"

Haley fidgeted with her hair. "We had a disagreement and I quit. My schedule was getting crazy anyway and I want to go to some road games and you know how she made me work today, when I really didn't want to. But I also want to help with your foundation. I know you haven't asked, but Stacy told me—"

"Haley!" Nathan snapped. "What was the disagreement about?"

Haley tried to figure out a way to tell him without hurting his feelings.

"It was about me?" Nathan guessed.

"Yes—"

"I can explain that," Nathan said clearly.

Haley looked at Nathan expectantly.

"She was probably upset because her brother's in love with you."

"Right," Haley chuckled. "Nathan, you're just jealous. Derek has never been like that with me."

"Maybe because he hid it, but really, Hales, I always knew. None of it made sense. He bent the rules for you too many times…Got you an internship with his sister…Then a job…That's not ethical….Then, he somehow gave you a fake identity without being in the program…He never gave me that option. It was either all in Witness Protection or out."

"I told him I wanted to graduate from Stanford; that it was my dream," Haley said quietly as she processed what Nathan said. The idea of Derek being in love with her was unbelievable, yet as she listened to it from Nathan's point of view, it sounded like it could be true.

"And _he_ wanted to give you that. _He_ wanted to be the one to do it. I'm not telling you this because I want you to doubt yourself—you were scared and he was there to help make you feel safe. Your vision was clouded, but so was his. That's why I doubted him. But what you said was also true….He wants you safe, but he hates me."

"I won't let him disregard you or what we have. I won't let anyone do that," Haley said indignantly.

"I know, but I really think whatever happened between Natasha and you can be worked out. She was just being protective of her brother. I would hate for you to give up your job because of me."

"I don't want to work there anymore, anyway. I just want to be with you."

"Then, why didn't you tell me you quit? Why did I have to pry it out of you?"

"I just did tell you," Haley said confused. Then it hit her. She should have known this that would happen. Sure, she told him, but he already knew. "Derek told you. I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"No, but I want to know why you didn't tell me last night. It's not the kind of thing you keep to yourself, Hales. Neither is this." Nathan gently flipped over her hand to her scabbed over cut.

"Give me a break, Nathan. I did tell you, just not right away."

"But you need to, Hales. You need to tell me things, _right away_. Don't keep them to yourself."

"I guess sometimes I forget I'm not on my own anymore," Haley admitted.

"You're not. And no matter what happens with Derek, I want you to come to me and tell me everything. It's the only way I can protect you and it's the only way this is going to work."

"Why do you want to work with him, Nathan, when you think he has feelings for me?"

"I don't think; I know," he clarified. "He confirmed that for me today. But he was also right about one thing; he has resources I don't have. If we have to work together to keep you safe, that's what I'll do. Besides, I'm the lucky one that gets to hold you at then at the end of the night."

This was going to take a while to sink in for Haley. Just like with Rachel, she was confused and losing faith in everything she thought she knew. Haley stood up and reached out for Nathan's hand to pull him up. "Speaking of that….I'm ready for bed."

Nathan went over and grabbed his duffel bag and followed Haley. "I meant what I said, troublemaker. I'm tired. Don't go getting any ideas."

Haley laughed. "Thank God. Me too. I'll probably be asleep before my head hits the pillow."

Nathan hoped that would be the case for him as well, but he had his doubts. The events of the day left his mind racing and although having Haley in his arms would be a comfort, it couldn't change what happened. More than ever, he was convinced Haley was in danger and he was the reason for that and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't protect her himself. He needed Derek and that alone was enough to keep him up all night.

* * *

><p>Nathan looked around the windowless room that contained only a desk with a lamp and one chair behind it and two in front. "This is where you meet Derek?"<p>

"It's not like they want to take an ad letting everyone know this is their office," Haley pointed out.

Nathan began to tug at his collar. "It's small in here…and hot. Are you hot?"

Haley notice how Nathan was tapping his foot and starting to breathe heavy. "Are you claustrophobic, Nathan?"

"No!...I'm just a little nervous. I mean, how long is he going to keep us waiting? Is that really necessary? Why bother having an appointment at all if he can just come in anytime he wants!"

Now his chest was heaving up and down. Haley got up and took a seat on his tap. She put her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face against his neck. She planted a few kisses on his neck.

"Is this supposed to calm me down? Because it's not…"

Just as Haley's lips reached Nathan's in deep kiss, the door opened and Derek walked in.

"Ah-hem," Derek cleared his throat.

"You okay?" Haley whispered to Nathan.

Nathan smirked as he leaned in for another kiss.

Haley gave him a quick peck, then pulled away. If putting on this bravado in front of Derek helped him, that was fine. She took her seat reached over and took Nathan's hand.

Derek gave them a disgusted look as he took a seat behind the desk, placing a few files down in front of him. "Are you two ready?" He asked with a slight attitude.

"That's what happens when you leave us alone like that," Nathan said cockily.

"Tell us what you found," Haley said trying to ease the tension between the two men.

Derek opened up one of his files and took out a few sheets of paper. "We believe the bugs were over a year old. The battery life on two were gone and the third was low. We looked at the security log for your building and saw that about fourteen months ago you had two cable technicians in on the same day. Do you recall that?"

"Vaguely," Nathan said thinking back. "Yeah, I had a problem with my cable box."

"Why did you have two technicians?"

"I guess there was mix-up, but that probably wasn't right, huh?"

"I doubt it. We called the cable company and they had no records of one of the men working there."

"It was the second one. I told him the guy already came and he said he just wanted to double check it," Nathan recalled. Only when he felt Haley squeezing his left hand, did he notice his right hand was balled up into a fist.

"You're right. It was the second one," Derek confirmed.

"But they're gone now, right? So, it's okay if I go there?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head. "I thought we talked about staying at your place."

"Actually, I think your place is safer, Nathan," Derek said surprising both of them. "It does have a great security system. The records they kept really helped out. It would also be very difficult for someone to break in. I would just like to do one final sweep to be sure. I can even arrange that for today."

Haley gave Nathan a brief nod. "Okay," Nathan agreed, "but I'm going to be there. What about the phone?"

"Your landline is still able to be tapped. We were actually hoping that might be a good thing."

Nathan and Haley looked curiously at Derek. "I barely use it. Do have some kind of plan?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet, but we hope to. Like I've told Haley, at some point, Damien will find out about the two of you, but we would like to take charge of that as much as possible. We'd want a plan in place and when that happens. That way, if Damien makes a move, and we have reason to believe he will, we can use that against him."

"That sounds dangerous," Nathan observed. "I don't want Haley involved in anything like that."

"She wouldn't be," Derek said assuredly. "We would make sure she was in safe place."

"I'm not going anywhere, Derek," Haley said quickly.

"Haley, we've always had that plan in place," Derek reminded her.

"What plan?" Nathan asked.

"For me to—" Haley began to explain.

"I don't think it's best if Nathan knows all details," Derek interjected.

"Nathan and I don't have secrets," Haley said indignantly.

"It's for your safety," Derek responded.

"You think I'm threat to her?" Nathan asked angrily.

"You are, but not in the way you think. Just hear me out," Derek said raising his hand. "Let's say somehow Damien gets a hold of you—"

"He's not interested in me! He could have done something anytime he wanted to!"

"You're right, but let me finish. Let's say that when he's desperate to get to Haley and he knows that you know her whereabouts, he decides to go after you. Then he would try to get you to—"

"I would never tell him—"

Haley tugged at Nathan's arm. "Let him finish."

When he had back their full attention, Derek continued. "They have these drugs, Nathan. They can inject you with things and …you don't have a choice, man! It happened to me during training! They got me to talk about things I didn't even know I remembered. You won't have a choice…but if you don't know, then you can't say anything."

Nathan looked seriously at Haley. "I just want her to be safe."

"Let's table this discussion for now," Derek suggested. "I've said what I have to and you two can discuss it on your own. So do you think, at the very least, we could work something out so that you let us know when you're going to take your relationship public?"

"We haven't talked about that," Haley told him.

"You probably should. Until then, I highly suggest you keep your relationship under wraps from the media. Don't get photographed and don't tell anyone you don't trust," Derek said.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other seriously. "We can do that," Nathan said. "What else?"

"Maybe get a new cell phone number, just in case," Derek said looking at Nathan. "And keep in touch with us. Haley, it would be nice if you let me know when you're traveling so I can keep my ears open."

"Did you ever find out who contacted the press in Chicago?" Haley asked.

Derek flipped through his folder. "Lucy Hurston. She volunteered at the Chicago Women's Support Coalition."

Haley chuckled. "Oh, Nathan remembers her, don't you?"

"I knew she was trouble," Nathan smiled at Haley. He then looked seriously at Derek. "What have you heard about Damien? Are you guys close to finding him? Do you have any leads?"

"That's the F.B.I.'s jurisdiction, but from what I understand, he's been pretty quiet lately. He was last spotted in Mexico, which makes things a bit more tenuous, but still not impossible. They're really hoping they can lure him in to some sort of trap. With your help, they may just be able to do that."

* * *

><p>"So this is it," Nathan muttered as he opened the door for Haley. He switched on the lights in the otherwise pitch dark room.<p>

Haley stepped away from Nathan and began to walk around his living room. It was extremely spacious with beautiful hardwood floors and a skylight that opened up above his black leather couch and loveseat. There were a few glass end tables and massive entertainment center with an enormous flat-screen tv, but other than that, it looked very empty. All the furniture was on the side closest to the wall, leaving a large open space by the large windows. It looked like the windows spanned from the floor to the celling but she couldn't be sure since they were completely covered with black drapes. She found the contrast of black furniture and drapes with the bare white walls….to be very odd.

Haley walked over to the drapes and pulled one of them open. She could now see the windows, which almost spanned from the floor to the ceiling. They were actually framed into sections. Each window had three sections, with a long rectangular break running along the top and bottom, leaving a large middle section. "Nathan! I can't believe the view! Is that Fenway Park off in the distance?"

"Yeah," Nathan said from his position by the couch.

When she noticed he hadn't joined her, Haley turned back around to face him. "I can't believe your hiding the view with these drapes. If it were me, I don't think I would even have anything here. Imagine all the light in the day and look at how the city is lit up a night!"

"I have the skylight for light. There's one in my bedroom, too."

"Still, you must have gotten this place for the view, right?"

"I got it for the security and privacy," Nathan explained. He knew it was time to level with her. If she was going to be around his place, he was guessing she wasn't going to let this go. "I don't like long windows, like that. It helps to cover them up.

Haley was only momentarily perplexed by this. "Because of what happened with you…"

"Let me show you the kitchen," Nathan said heading towards a doorway.

Knowing this was time not to press him, Haley followed him.

Just like the living room, the kitchen looked very extravagant, yet entirely bare. The black and grey speckled granite countertops only housed a coffeemaker. Besides that, there was a small circular table with only three chairs off the corner and some stainless steel appliances. Haley walked over and couldn't resist taking a peak in the fridge. Inside, there were a few bottles of Gatorade, some beer and a bottle of ketchup. "I guess you don't cook," Haley joked.

"That's what takeout's for." Nathan began to head back towards the doorway. "Let me show you the rest."

Haley followed him through the living room and down a hallway. He opened the doors showing her a furnished guest room, an office that had a lot of boxes scattered around and a large bathroom. He stopped outside the door at the end of the hallway. He slowly opened the door.

Haley looked shocked as she took in the sight of his large master bedroom. It looked bigger than her entire apartment! Yet, it's was a shambles. His king size bed was unmade with pillows and the black comforter thrown in the middle. It didn't even look like it had bed sheets. His bureau was a mess and the walk-in closet doors were left wide open, revealing a haven of disorganization. "I can't believe they left it like this!"

"Yeah, I know, huh?" Nathan scoffed trying to pretend the mess was from Derek's team and not him.

Haley turned around and gave him a wry look. "Nice try, Nathan."

"I didn't think you would be coming over today," he admitted. "I wouldn't go in the bathroom then." Nathan pointed to the door in the far corner.

"I knew that other bathroom was too clean!"

Nathan took a seat on his bed and sighed. Haley smoothed down some of the comforter and took a seat beside him.

"Are you disgusted or what?" Nathan asked.

"No…It's really nice and so big! It's funny though; part of it doesn't look it's lived in and then there's this…"

"I haven't put much into it. It's not home to me. I actually get a better night's sleep in the hotel rooms."

"You don't like your bed?"

"I've been meaning to get a new mattress. This one is from L.A. and I think something happened in the move. I should have just gotten a new one."

"You need a good mattress. Can I take care of that for you? I'm going to have some free time coming up."

"Well, I'm hoping I won't be here much longer. I want to live with you."

"Nathan, I love you, but you can't move into my place; not after living here. It's way too small for you. It's even too small for me."

"So, why don't we buy a house?" Nathan asked enthusiastically.

"A house? Really?"

"Don't you want to? With a pool, of course," Nathan said knowing how she always wanted one.

"And a basketball hoop, of course."

"So, it's settled?" Nathan nudged her.

"Maybe…If you ever get around to proposing…"

"Don't give me that. All you have to do is pick out a ring."

"Don't start that again!" Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you start looking at houses, and I'll start looking at rings."

"Me? You want me to look by myself? I can't do that."

Nathan put his arm around Haley's shoulders. "You can do it."

"We need to do that together."

"Haley, I hate to put this on you, but I don't have time. I mean, I will when I can, but you know my schedule. It's crazy. It would help if you at least started looking and you take pictures and tell me about them. Then, when I'm around, I'll go see the ones you want me to."

"I have no idea about houses."

"Like I have no idea about rings," Nathan countered.

Haley narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. I'll start looking around, if you do too. But can you give me something to go on? Like size? Style?"

Nathan just gave her a look and she shut up.

"So whatever I pick out is okay?" She asked.

"You have such good taste! I want you to pick it out. Whatever you pick will be fine," Nathan mocked her.

"You're a jerk….But the mattress can't wait. Is it okay if I get a new one?"

"You can get whatever you want. Actually, I would really like it if you did. I love your place because it's full of you. Why don't you go out shopping and get me stuff?"

"Like candles?" She playfully nudged him.

"If you want. This place could use your touch."

Haley took another look around his room. It could use curtains and some nice sheets, and maybe a new bedspread. And she was dying to get him away from this obsession with black! "Where did you get that?" Haley asked as her eyes fell on a painting on the wall. Besides his framed picture of Karen and Lily, it was the only thing on the wall…maybe in his whole place.

"Peyton," Nathan laughed. He followed her as she got up to take a closer look. "Isn't that where you got yours?"

"She told me it was an original; that she painted it just for me!" Haley said miffed.

"They're not the same," Nathan said. He pointed to the young lady on the balcony. "In my painting, Juliet is reading a book on her balcony, paying no attention to Romeo who's calling for her from down below. In yours, Romeo is too busy with the basketball to notice Juliet watching him from the balcony. I think it's clever."

"I never understood that," Haley said in awe. "I didn't get it was supposed to be us."

Nathan laughed again. "And you wanted to be an english teacher. What did you think it was?"

"In my painting, I didn't recognize the basketball. It's kind of blurry and obscured."

"I think that's part of the art. What did you think it was?"

Haley's cheeks flushed. "A pumpkin."

Nathan burst into laughter. "Why would it be….How would that…." Nathan trailed off as he continued to laugh.

"I was thinking like Cinderella and Prince Charming! I don't know. Just don't tell, Peyton, please? Please, Nathan," she begged.

"Speaking of Peyton, have you talked to her lately?"

"A little…I can't wait to see her!" Haley turned around and put her arms around Nathan's waist. "How nice is it going to be when the six of us get to be together again? I can't wait for the wedding!"

"Well, I'm not sure how much time we'll have then. I'm not sure I can even make the rehearsal dinner and then I have to leave the wedding early that night to flight out to Seattle. We'll have to plan something else for all of us; maybe once my season's over."

"We will, but it's too bad they won't come visit us…Even if say one of them," Haley said as she fiddled with his shirt collar.

"Yeah, it's too bad. They're really busy—"

"Just tell me when Lucas is coming!" Haley impatiently demanded.

Nathan gave her an amused look. "And why would you think Lucas is coming?"

"Because Brooke slipped up! I'm in charge of the purses for the wedding and she told me to wait to buy them until I see the swatch Lucas is bringing."

Nathan rolled his eyes. From what he had been hearing, Brooke was turning into manic with her wedding planning, which made it easy to convince Lucas to fly out for a visit. "It was supposed to be a surprise," Nathan said irritated.

"I know, but I need to know. I need to get ready. Is he staying here or at a hotel? Is he visiting both of us or just me? Is Brooke coming? Oh my God, I hope not! She's hard enough to deal with on the phone!"

"He's staying with me. He always does when he comes alone. It's Brooke who refuses to do stay here."

"I wonder why," Haley said sarcastically. She turned and looked over at the bed. "Do you even have sheets?"

"Yeah…somewhere. My maid only comes once a month. I'm barely ever here, Hales, and half of the time I sleep on the couch."

"That's all going to change," Haley said eagerly. "I'm going shopping tomorrow and not just for Lucas, but for you. Do you mind if I skip your game again?"

"No," Nathan said honestly. He actually felt better about her not going to a home game. It would be one less thing to worry about. "Don't stress, Hales, but Lucas is coming in tomorrow night."

Haley's face lit up. A second later, it turned anxious. "Okay, then. Tomorrow is the day Natasha and I overlap. I will try and sneak out early. It's not as if she wants me around anyway."

"I still feel bad about that."

"Don't. You are my priority and anyone who has a problem with that, I don't want to be around. That includes your sister, so whenever you're in town, I want to stay here with you. I just have some work to do. What is with all the black anyway?"

"It was easy. I just ordered it all online."

Haley shook her head disappointedly. "How much will you let me do here?"

"Whatever you want. Fill the place up with scented candles and pillows if you want," Nathan smiled. "Then, maybe you'll move in? Even before we get a house?" He asked hopefully.

Haley held up her ring finger. "Not a chance until you make things official. Plus, I don't want to stay here alone."

"Well, Lucas will be here. He's staying for a few days, so he's sticking around after I head out to Charlotte."

"He is? I get to spend some alone time with him?" Haley asked growing increasingly excited. "You planned that on purpose, so I wouldn't be alone, didn't you?"

"He needs a break, too. It will help the time go by before you meet me in Miami."

Nathan's upcoming schedule consisted of two more home games with a day off in between, then another day off, a game in Charlotte, the next night in Atlanta, a day off and then Miami. Then he was home for a long stretch. After that, there would be all the hoopla surrounding Brooke and Lucas' wedding.

"I don't mind that you leaving early for Charlotte," Haley said earnestly. "I get that you want to go to Tree Hill and see Keith, Karen and Lily. I just hope you know I can't do that. Not now, maybe someday."

"I know; that's why I didn't even ask. You'll see them soon enough at the wedding. I can't wait for you to see Lily."

"Me either."

"So where are we sleeping tonight?"

Haley chuckled. "You know last night I thought you were going out after the game. I didn't think you were coming over."

Nathan brushed his hand through her hair. "I hope that was okay. I want us to be together as much as we can."

Haley nodded and then furrowed her brows as she looked again around his bedroom. She was just imagining what his bathroom was like. "Why don't we go back to my place for tonight? But you have to sleep," she said sternly, laying her palm squarely on his chest.

"What? That's all we did last night," he protested.

"I slept…You were up most of the night; I could just tell. You have a game tomorrow night, so you need to stop messing around and relax."

"I will….after we have sex," he smirked.

"Oh, no. You need a full night of sleep."

Nathan's face fell. "Haley, I sleep better after sex, ever think about that?"

"Right," Haley said unconvinced. "Nice try. Now get your stuff together while I look around one more time."

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Ice Cream" (Sarah McLachlan)<p>

AN: Next chapter has some cute Naleyness and includes a surprise visitor! I did give you a clue...

Thanks for the reviews over the weekend! They kept me going. I don't think I'll get another chapter up until the weekend. For those of you that asked (in pm's)—interview went well. Got a job offer right away, but turned it down. I wanted a summer position, but that wasn't the position they offered me. Oh, well. It's another contact I have that might play out in the future. I'd love to spend my summers in NC!

Thanks for reading this chapter! The part I'm writing right now is the dramatic, suspenseful part and I'm completely into it! I just have to find the time to write it. I'm even more anxious to post it.

What did you think about this chapter? You're probably not surprised by Derek…Do you trust him now? Do you think Naley should? Is it going to slow for you? I think the last chapter was too long and some people lost interest. I can cut them down in the future. I'm open to suggestions as far as length and pace. Thanks for your feedback and support! Have a good one!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and One Tree Hill Writers.

Chapter 6: "Ice Cream" (Sarah McLachlan)

After his game, Nathan couldn't get home to Haley fast enough. Having someone to come home to was a happy adjustment for him. He was also looking forward someday having a house to go home to; a real home. As he entered his penthouse, he quickly realized it wasn't the building that made it home, it was Haley. He stood in his doorway in awe for a few moments before he decided to close the door and step fully inside.

Earlier, he made sure Haley didn't have trouble getting into his place anytime she wanted. Yesterday, he filled out all the paperwork and went through the process with her of signing in. Then, on the way to her place, they stopped and made a copy of his keys. Now, along with Lucas and Clay, she had complete access to his place. After all the work she had done in a single day, he was starting to see that _his place_ was becoming _their place_. That thought sent off a flurry of emotions in his heart.

The living room was dark with just the flicker of candles spread throughout the room. There was just enough light in the room for him to see that Haley had tried to bring some color there. Red was the accent color to his black. There were beautiful red throw pillows on both his loveseat and couch. Each also had a blanket, and from what he could tell, the one that hung down the center of the couch looked like one her Grams knitted. In addition to the candles on the end tables, were a few other objects. On one was a red heart shaped candy dish. He remembered it was a Christmas gift to Haley from one of her nieces. The other had a set of coasters and a small vase with some red roses.

Haley also added her personal touch to this room with an assortment of pictures. There were a few framed pictures in his entertainment center. There were also some large paintings leaning up against the wall. He assumed she needed help hanging them up.

The last thing he noticed before he left was one of his drapes partially pulled open. Now looking at it, he couldn't believe he didn't notice that right away. Windows were always something that were on his radar when he entered a room. It looked like Haley had tried something out with one of the sections of the windows. He took a few steps closer without hesitation. He saw that she hung up a set of red pleated curtains in the middle so they covered up the bottom portion of the window. This way, instead of full length windows, they looked like regular ones. From where he stood, the glass began at his thigh and extended towards the ceiling. With the top part bare, he saw how much ambience the twinkling lights of the city and the stars and moon gave to this large room. As he strutted towards the bedroom, he remembered brilliant and creative Haley could be.

Once he reached his bedroom, he again stood in awe. Haley was tucked into bed, fast asleep with a heavy book spread across her chest. Gone was the black, and in was brown. There were curtains, a new comforter with wide strips of alternating shades of brown, lots of pillows, and matching blanket at the foot of the bed. It was very warm and inviting, yet still masculine.

There was a new framed picture on his nightstand. It was his favorite one of the two of them. It was taken in the gym as they celebrated the Ravens winning the State Championship. She must have found it one of the boxes in his office, which also meant she must have done some work in there. He walked over to his walk-in closet and saw it was now neatly organized and sorted by clothes type and color. In it, hung a few articles of her clothing, which made him smile. On the floor, there was a shoe rack and some sorting bins for dirty laundry. He left the closet and took a peek in the bathroom. As expected, it was clean and organized. It contained some new towels and soap dispensers and a toothbrush holder with two toothbrushes.

He walked back into his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed. Of all the things he had seen so far, this was the thing that mattered the most to him. The sight of Haley peacefully sleeping in his bed brought a lump to this throat as his heart filled to its seams with pride and love. He gently took the book from her hands and laughed to himself as he saw the title. It was _Anna Karenina_ by Leo Tolstoy. He knew it was not her first time reading that book. It was totally something Haley would reread for pleasure and he couldn't read more of a page of. She had made him try it once during high school. He put the book on his nightstand and noticed the new reading lamp, alongside the flickering candle.

From what he could tell, Haley didn't intend on falling asleep. For starters, she was on what had become his side of the bed. She also had all those candles lit and was wearing one of his old t-shirts. This one was from Duke, which meant she had dug it out from his closet. This all set the tone for a romantic surprise. Yet, from what he saw, he could tell why she was exhausted and wasn't stirring. No matter how much he wanted to wake her, he just couldn't. He decided to check out the rest of her work before heading to bed himself.

Nathan shut off the light and blew out the candle and left the bedroom. He made his way to the office. There, he saw all this trophies neatly lined up across the floor. They were all polished and gleaming. Also on the floor were a few large shopping bags and some boxes of shelves that he assumed would house his trophies. He was starting to become overwhelmed with emotion as he left that room and went into the guest room. In that room, he found new curtains, sheets and a bedspread, all in pale green, still in their packages spread out on the bed. First thing in the morning, he was going to take care of that room for her— if she would let him.

When he went to the kitchen, he was slightly relieved to find it looked pretty much the same. He was starting to feel really guilty about all the work she had done. He hoped it wasn't because of the pressure he put on her to make the place more homey and get ready for Lucas.

His coffeemaker was still on the counter along with a new set of cooking utensils in some decorative holder. He opened his fridge, intending to grab a quick drink and was taken aback. It was filled with food and drinks, including plenty of Diet Coke, Haley's drink of choice, and Gatorade. He shook his head as he grabbed a bottle. He gulped down half of it and made his way back to the bedroom, stopping to blow out the remaining candles.

After getting ready for bed, Nathan stood at the foot of the bed and took a second to feel gratitude for these changes in his life. He felt like the luckiest man. After their tumultuous past, he never thought something like this was possible and yet here he was about to get into bed with the love of his life.

As he climbed into bed, Nathan discovered the mattress was new. It was very firm and comfortable. This was going to do wonders for his back. He was still amazed at all Haley had done. He didn't think there were enough hours in the day to do all of this!

Nathan moved his pillow right next to Haley's. He pushed up against her and hovered above her. She looked serenely beautiful. He was tempted to gift her soft kiss, but didn't want to wake her. Instead he lied down on his stomach, right next to her, and put his arm across her body. He hoped that would be okay. He just wanted to touch her in some way. A few minutes later, he felt Haley shift. He turned on his side and Haley nuzzled up against him.

"Nathan?" She mumbled, still clearly half-asleep.

"Mm-hmm." Nathan now took the chance to lay a kiss on the top of her head.

Haley's head shifted up to face him, although her eyes were still closed. "I love you…" She whispered softly.

Nathan looked up at the ceiling, towards the direction of a God, he admittedly believed in but had never given much reverence to. In that moment, he felt that this was a gift from God. It had to be. This new direction of his life was not something that merely just happened; there had to be a divine influence involved. "Thank you," he said aloud fighting back tears as he held Haley tightly in his arms. He gave her another kiss on the head, closed his eyes rested his head on top of hers and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Haley felt herself being softly jostled. She opened her eyes, just as Nathan kissed her cheek.<p>

"You have to work?" Nathan asked with concern.

Haley shook her head and shut her eyes. She was still exhausted. "No."

"No?"

"Nope. I'm done there. Natasha already hired someone else," Haley said through a yawn. "I didn't even end up staying there yesterday. Fine with me. Now I can just volunteer and be with you. We can spend the whole day together."

"After what I saw, today I need to properly repay you for being my personal decorator."

Haley opened her eyes and propped herself up. "I couldn't pay for the mattress, so I had them bill you. I'm sorry, but they wouldn't take my credit card—"

"Hales, it's fine," Nathan said brushing her hair away from her face. "Of course, I'll pay for it."

"I put the bill on your desk."

"That's fine. We have some financial stuff to take care of anyway. I'll call my financial planner and set something up. I'll need your social security number and you can leave any bills you have on my desk, too."

Haley bit her lip and looked at Nathan guilty. "You don't have to pay my bills for me."

"Well, I want to. We're just going to combine everything anyway, right?"

"Nathan, I don't have any money. I don't even know how I'm going to pay my student loan bill this month, never mind my rent. In fact, all I have is whole lot of debt. That's what happened with my credit card. I guess I maxed it out."

"You have money," Nathan said clearly. "My money is your money; that's what I'm going to make sure of."

"No, Nathan, you worked hard for that—"

Nathan sat up looking upset. "Haley, when are you going to start listening to me? I want to do this….I need to do this. You're one of the reasons I've gone this far in the N.B.A. And you think you can go out and spend all that money shopping for me and I'm not going to help you out? When you said you were in debt? And you shouldn't be paying rent! Plus, what about Denver? How did you pay for that? And now you don't have a job, but you're still going to volunteer and work on my foundation? Seriously? Haley, you have to let me do this and you have to accept that it's no longer my money; it's _our money_."

Haley could see he was deeply hurt and offended. She was just going to have to put her pride aside. "Okay."

Nathan sighed in relief and lied back down. "I can't believe what you did with this place."

Haley smiled brightly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I wanted to show it you myself."

"You still can. I'll let you give me the tour. I'm sure there are things I missed." Nathan pulled her down on top of him and squeezed her tight. "First, I want to thank you," he said huskily.

"Ohhh," Haley said feeling his hardness against her body. She felt herself getting turned on as well. As Nathan shifted up to kiss her, Haley stopped him. "Nathan, can I ask you something?" She asked sheepishly.

"Anything."

"Exactly how much money do you have?" She asked embarrassed. "I'm asking because you want me to start looking at houses. I need something to go on."

Nathan ran his hands up and down her back. "_We_," he stressed, "have enough so neither of us have to work for the rest of our lives….And you can buy anything you want. A lot of it's invested, wisely I might add, so I can't get to the bulk of it right away, but as you saw, I haven't spent much of it."

"Good boy," Haley praised him as she yawned. "Oh!" She said excitedly as an idea hit her. She began to get out of bed, much to the chagrin of Nathan. "Just wait here. I'm going to turn the coffee on. Then, we can get back to that. You get back over to your side of the bed!"

"Haley!" Nathan whined as she left the room.

Haley was just as anxious to get back to Nathan, but she was also still very tired. She had high intentions of spending the morning with Nathan and breaking in that new mattress, but she was going to need some coffee in her system soon. Luckily, she had set up the coffee maker the night before, so she just flipped on the switch and took some mugs out from his cabinet. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the half empty bottle of Gatorade he left on the counter from the night before. She was pouring the remnants down the sink when she felt Nathan's hands around her waist.

"I was just cleaning up after you," she said sourly.

"You were taking too long," Nathan whispered into her ear.

Haley felt chills go through her body. She closed her eyes as she once again felt Nathan's hardness against her body; this time against her backside. As his lips reached her neck, she felt herself losing control as her desires kicked in. Her need for him was just as strong as his, if not stronger. Being in his place, she discovered a new sense of freedom. Unlike her place, there was no threat of a roommate walking in, close neighbors to worry about disturbing and it was just so open and large. She found this new environment to be entirely intoxicating. She turned around and put her arms around his shoulders.

Nathan moved his hand under her nightshirt and his eyes widened in shock when he found she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I told you I didn't mean to fall asleep," she smirked. "I was trying to wait up, because….I wanted you _so bad_." His eyebrows shot up. She just loved surprising him like that. It was so easy to do and the more turned on he got by her, the more turned on she got. It was a fun game, she liked to play with him; _him and only him_. He was the only person to see that side of her and she loved that.

"Bedroom now," Nathan grunted as he took her hand and began to pull her away.

Haley gave him some resistance and he stopped. She moved up against him. "Lucas will be in tonight, right?"

Nathan nodded as he felt his throat going dry. He recognized that look in Haley's eyes and the tone of her voice. Whatever she was about to say was going to drive him crazy. He was already getting harder by the second.

She pulled her hand free and took off her shirt. "We'll have plenty of time for the bedroom later. What about the couch?"

Nathan didn't hesitate in taking the time to verbally give her an answer. He promptly picked her up and carried her into the living room and put her down the couch. He shed his boxers and moved down over her.

After a little foreplay and some powerful persuasion from Haley, they settled in with Nathan sitting upright on the couch and Haley on top of him. At first, Nathan had his eyes closed taking in the pleasure of having Haley ride him as she moved her body up and down over his member.

Watching him gave Haley a great sense of satisfaction, but eventually, all she could focus on was her own pleasure. He was just so hard…and so big…and the more she told him that, the more turned on became, as indicated by his grunts, moans and jerking.

"It's so good, Nathan," Haley moaned as she began to speed up her movements.

"Oh, yeah." Nathan opened his eyes and focused them on Haley's bouncing breasts. He put his hands on them and fondled them. She responded with a bit more vigor, causing him to pinch her nipples.

"Oh, yeah, Nathan," she cried out in ecstasy.

As they entered the final throes of passion, Nathan began moving with her. Haley nestled her head over his shoulder, shifting all of her weight towards her center.

Nathan's eyes flew opened as he heard a sound he recognized. "Haley!" He called out trying to get her attention.

Haley misread the alarm in his voice for another cry of passion. "Yes, Nathan!"

Nathan grabbed her and pulled her completely up against his body, just as a voice sounded out from the direction of door.

"Holy shit!" A voice rang out.

Nathan felt Haley tense up and cling to him. He saw Clay wasn't moving so he grabbed a pillow and used it to cover Haley's backside. "Get the fuck out, Clay!" He growled.

"Yeah, I'll get some coffee, but I'll be back because we need to talk."

"Damn straight!" Nathan angrily screamed after him. His door slammed shut.

Nathan held Haley tight and rubbed his thumbs in circles on her back. After a minute, he spoke. "Haley, baby, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Haley choked out. "I can't face him, Nathan. Not ever. I just can't."

"Yes, you can. You're just going to get it over with, right away. It'll be awkward, but then that's it. It'll be done."

Haley pulled back a little, but still kept a grip on him. "It's not okay, Nathan. I never wanted anyone to see me like that; only you."

"I know, but…it's nothing to be embarrassed about. He's just going to be jealous and trust me, he's not going to think any less of you. He'll just be….impressed."

"Ha! You would say that! It's like something you can gloat about."

"No, it's not, but honestly? I'm going to play it off like that. I'm just going to pretend like I was proud of it, because it's easier that way and so should you. You should just act like it was no big deal; that will just confuse the hell out of him."

"Why did he do that?" Haley asked as her embarrassment began to fade and was replaced with anger. "Why does he have a key?"

"I gave him one when…things were rough. I'll take care of it, I promise."

"You better," Haley huffed. She got up and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"We're finished?" Nathan asked dejected.

Haley rolled her eyes, yet could clearly see he was still turned on. "Yes, Nathan; we're finished."

Nathan stood up and grabbed his boxers and began to walk away. He was obviously pissed off.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a cold shower!" He snapped. "I'm going to kill him."

Haley followed behind him to the bedroom. As Nathan went in the bathroom, she grabbed her bathrobe and put it on. She took a seat on the bed and sorted through her emotions. She didn't want to think about Clay and what just happened. When she pushed those thoughts aside, she realized she was still wound up. As she sat there a bit longer and listened to the sounds of the running shower, she felt her desire to be with Nathan return. She was just as unsatisfied as he was.

She sprang up and went into the bathroom. Once she cleaned it, it had become one of favorite rooms. It was one the largest bathrooms she had ever seen. It had double-sinks with decorative mirrors and beautiful tile floors. There was a freestanding bathtub off on one side and a large walk-in shower on the other side that had a showerhead on each side. She had never seen anything like that and became intrigued. With showers designed like that, she was left to assume that people were supposed to shower together. Right now, she was happy to test that theory out.

"Hales? Please tell me that's you," Nathan called out.

Haley quietly hung up her bathrobe and opened up the shower door startling him. She was about to take a step in when a few sprinkles of cold water hit her body. She stepped back and began to run her hands over her arms as her body broke out in goosebumps. "Nathan! Make it hot."

Nathan stared at her in shock for a few seconds and then shifted the water temperature. When it was hot, he gestured for her to come in.

Haley stepped inside and began to make her way over to the shower head on the opposite side. Nathan quickly appeared behind her and wrapped his now warm arms around her. Haley closed her eyes taking in the warmth and his touch. It just felt so good.

"I don't know if that one works," Nathan said. "Come over to my side."

Haley knew fully well it worked. She had set up all her things there when she showered last night. Still, this was just too tempting. Haley turned around and smiled brightly at Nathan. "You don't mind sharing?"

"I love sharing," he said with a crooked a smile. "Besides, you need to get warm." Nathan turned her around and walked her over to the running water.

Haley quickly immersed herself in the water, getting both her hair and body fully wet. It felt amazing and further boosted her energy. She pushed her head out of the water and saw Nathan standing just a few inches away mesmerized as he stared at her body. This again, made Haley smile.

She was proud of her body and loved the way Nathan looked at her. She wasn't stick-thin, but that's what she liked. She had a few curves and took good care of her body and loved the way a pair of jeans fit on her. It wasn't like Rachel's, who in her opinion was far too thin, even for a model. Then again, Rachel ate far too little and exercised way too much. Haley also at healthy, but she also indulged on ice cream on chocolate from time to time. An added bonus of being with intimate with Nathan was that she had inadvertently shed two pounds, but that would be it! Haley was determined not to lose any more weight so she didn't have to run out and buy new clothes.

As if reading her mind, Nathan put his hands on her waist. "You are so beautiful and incredibly sexy."

Haley knew was lucky to have a guy make her feel special like that; not to mention his fine specimen of a body. She ran her finger along his abs and then over his biceps. "You're not so bad yourself."

As they began to kiss, Haley felt a few cool drops falling from his hair. She pulled away and tried to turn him around. "Nathan, your hair; it's cold. Get warm, baby."

"I'm so hot right now," Nathan said trying not to move far from her.

Haley laughed and gave him a small push. She took her turn lustfully watching him get nice and wet. If her body was beautiful, then what was his body? Perfection, maybe.

Nathan took a step closer to her and shook his head free from the dripping water. He looked at her with his crooked smile and a glint in his eye. As he took a step closer to her, Haley put her arms around his neck. "You make me so happy," he said sincerely.

Haley laughed softly. "You're just trying to get lucky."

"No," Nathan smirked. "I see that look in your eyes. I was getting lucky whether I said that or not."

Haley didn't bother trying to defend herself. She could feel his hardness brushing up against her as an urgency built inside her.

Nathan moved in close, his lips hovering just above hers. "You do, Haley."

"Huh?" Haley asked. She had trouble focusing on anything but the tightness in between her legs.

"You make me happy," Nathan repeated. He put his hands on her ass and lifted her up. She clasped her legs around his waist and kept her hands tight around his neck as he walked them over to the flat shower wall.

"Are you going to make me happy now?" Haley teased him as she watched him position himself correctly.

"Don't I always?" Nathan shot back.

Haley nodded and smiled. "This is so much hotter than the couch."

"Oh yeah…I'll have to thank Clay for the change of venue," Nathan joked.

"Don't you dare!" Haley warned him. A second later, Nathan plunged into her, giving them both some of the pleasure they had been craving.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked out of his bedroom with a swagger as head over to door. He opened it up and found Clay standing outside with a tray of three coffees and brown bag. He held them up as mea culpa. Nathan rolled his eyes and held the door for him to come in.<p>

"I didn't know what kind of coffee she drinks, so I just got black," Clay told him.

Nathan led him into the kitchen. He pointed at the brewing coffee pot. "Haley made some and I'm pretty sure she'll want to have her own."

Clay sighed heavily and took a seat at the kitchen table. "She hates me."

Nathan felt a little bad. He went over and took one of the coffees and looked inside the bag. He took out a muffin and sat down at the table. "You can't do that. What the hell were you thinking? You know we're together now!"

"No, Nathan, I didn't know that for sure. I know what happened in Chicago, but I've only talked to you once since then. You don't return any of my calls or emails or even my texts! How fucking long does it take to return a text! I've gone a whole week without hearing a thing!"

"You sound like a girl," Nathan smirked as he took a bite out of the muffin.

"Whatever," Clay muttered.

Nathan watched as Clay grabbed an orange from the bowl in the middle of the table. He hadn't noticed that earlier. A lovestruck smile crossed his face. "She got me oranges."

Clay rolled his eyes. "God, you got it bad. You're like a lovesick puppy. So, where is she?"

"She just got out of the shower and is getting ready. I think she's drying her hair."

Clay looked at Nathan's damp hair and smiled. "Oh, really? Just out of the shower, huh? You saving up on water these days?"

"You better cut that shit out," Nathan said sternly.

"Whoa, don't worry. I don't want you kicking my ass."

"Me? Haley's the one you need to watch out for. She would kick your ass if she heard you say something like that."

Clay gave him a look of confusion. "I pictured this nice, sweet girl."

"She is."

"But she must have an edge to put up with you. You're no picnic in the park. She probably has to work real hard to get you where she wants you."

"Clay! Knock it off!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Clay said defensively. "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean she's probably had to tame you."

"You are so full of shit," Nathan said unconvinced. Clay was very witty and occasionally put his foot in his mouth. It could be a bad combination at times, especially when he felt comfortable with his audience. Luckily, he could also turn on his charm when he wanted to. "You be on you best behavior when you meet her."

"Jesus Christ, Nate. I'm a fucking agent. PR is half of my job!"

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Negotiations and your foundation," Clay replied. "You do still want the foundation, right?"

"Yes!" Nathan said insulted. "Let me go get Haley. She should be here for this."

Nathan found Haley heading out from the bedroom with her hair styled and dressed nicely in some jeans and button down collared shirt. She stopped when she saw him and gave him a nervous look. He wordlessly held out his hand and she took it.

They walked into the kitchen just as Clay was picking up the t-shirt she shed earlier. "Boston!" Clay said excitedly.

"What?" Haley asked looking at Nathan.

Nathan just shrugged. He warned Clay and now, he was just going sit back and let him see for himself what happened when you pushed Haley's buttons. "Haley, this is Clay. Clay, Haley."

Clay held out his hand and Haley gave him a cold look as she shook it.

Clay took the t-shirt handed it to Nathan, who was shirtless and just wearing some sweatpants. "You might want to put that on when you have company," he joked. "And Haley…he's not twenty three anymore. He's twelve. Think you'll get a new tattoo?"

Fury filled Haley as she took the shirt from Nathan and clasped in her hands. "Actually, that was mine…and we didn't invite company over. I believe you just invited yourself."

"I—I just used my key," Clay stammered. "Nathan gave me the key. He wanted me to have it.—"

Nathan knew Clay wanted him to step in and defend him, but he couldn't. His loyalties lied with Haley and Clay needed to see that. "Actually, I need the key back."

Clay looked hurt as he shuffled over to the table and grabbed his keys. He pulled off a key and handed it to Nathan. Nathan promptly placed the key in Haley's hand and gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

Haley gave Clay a smug look and put the key in her pocket. "Now I have two," she gloated.

Nathan laughed. She was really all fired up. He put his arm around her and she leaned in to him.

"Ah-hem," Clay cleared throat. "Now that I've been humiliated—"

"You've been humiliated?" Haley interrupted. "You have some nerve!"

Clay fell silent and again looked at Nathan for help. Instead, Nathan just looked amused.

"Just get talking, Clay, huh?" Nathan suggested.

"Right. Negotiations. Boston wants to make a deal. They're offering one year now, but I think I could get to them to two. Or we could wait."

"That's good?" Haley asked Nathan, ignoring Clay.

"Yeah, especially since it's so early. They don't want to wait till the season is over?" Nathan asked.

"You're on fire, Nate, and they see that. They don't want you to be a free agent. So, if you want to stay in Boston, you may want to sign, but now that you have Boston, maybe that's not so important. I have a feeling if you keep playing like you are, we will be able to get a huge deal at the end of the season. You could have your pick of where to go. They'll be fighting over you!"

"If I don't get injured," Nathan pointed out.

"Right. It's a risk. How is your back?"

"It's fine. Haley's taking good care of me."

"No kidding," Clay laughed.

Haley couldn't tell if that remark was innocent or a joke. Either way, it made her feel uncomfortable. "Is he serious?" She asked Nathan.

"No." Once again, Nathan took charge of the conversation. "Haley and I will talk and get back to you. What about the foundation?"

"Yeah, okay. You talk with Haley and get back to me," Clay said sounding miffed. "I'm looking to set a date for the kick-off fundraiser. I was looking at your schedule and I was thinking March 22nd—"

"Nathan's birthday is the next day," Haley pointed out.

"I know that. So, we'll get him a cake. Anyway, I looked at the schedule and you have two days off in a row at home. It would be nice to get the team to go. You think they would?"

"Why wouldn't you have it a week earlier? He has four days off in a row then," Haley challenged Clay.

Clay looked surprised that Haley knew this. "Uh, well, yeah, I know that's true, but the Bruins are in town and off on the 22nd so I thought we'd get more support that night. More people around, maybe some hockey guys will buy tickets…"

"I'll be able to sell plenty of tickets on my own," Haley said cockily. "I have a lot of connections in this city with people who will support this cause."

"But you will get more money from the athletes," Clay countered. "And you need to have the support of the Celtics. Will that be a problem?" He asked Nathan.

Nathan was looking back and forth between Haley and Clay. This bickering was all too much. Were they really fighting over him? Because that's what it seemed like.

"Nathan?" Clay asked irritated. "Would they? Or do they usually fly home when they have a break?"

"If we gave them notice they would come; especially if Tony does and I know he will."

"Okay, then. I'll finalize that date and start working on press releases and donors—"

Nathan felt compelled to speak up as Haley began nudging him. "Uh, Clay…Haley's going to become involved in the foundation."

"Very involved," she said proudly. "I quit my job."

"Oh, that's great," Clay said sarcastically. "Now you and I just can just spend some quality time getting to know each other."

"Why bother?" Haley asked. "It's clear to see you're a wise-ass that resents my presence in Nathan's life."

"I thought you said she was a nice girl," Clay said.

"She's nice to me," Nathan smiled. In response, Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice, Nate," Clay said disappointed. "I think I'll be going. It's clear I'm not needed around here anymore. Haley, enjoy having your two keys. Hopefully, you won't need them for the same reason I did."

Nathan felt guilty and followed Clay out of the kitchen. "Clay, wait."

Clay walked over to the door, but then stopped. "Hey, it's cool. You're happy. That's great. I just didn't expect to be kicked to the curb."

"You just got off to a bad start. It'll get better…but you have to learn to get along with her, Clay. She's not going anywhere."

"I got that," Clay agreed. "Just talk to her and call me? And return my damn calls! Either way, I'll see you in Seattle. I'm flying out for that game."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Clay. I appreciate everything."

"Tell her that, will you?"

"I will," he promised.

As Nathan shut the door he thought about how Haley and Clay's first meeting really couldn't have gone any worse. He just hoped they could recover from that, because he really didn't want to have to choose between them. If he did, well, the choice was clear, but he still didn't want to do that.

He went back into the kitchen and found Haley sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. She looked at him regretfully. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I didn't mean to be so rude. I honestly don't even know where that came from."

Nathan took a seat next to her. "You were trying to cover up being embarrassed, like I said."

"Maybe," Haley said pensively, "but there was something about him that I just didn't like. He was a little possessive of you. It kind of reminded me…" Haley trailed off as she concentrated on her coffee.

"What, Haley?" Nathan asked with a sinking feel. Haley met his eyes and he knew. "Damien, that's who he reminds of you of."

"Kind of," Haley softly admitted. "I'm probably wrong. I only just met him."

Nathan wanted to defend Clay like he promised him, but he just couldn't. Only a few nights ago he told Haley how good she was a reading people and he still believed that. He sincerely wished he had listened to her all those years ago about Damien. Was she right about Clay too? His heart told him no. He was weak and impressionable when he started hanging around with Damien. They never had a real friendship; just partying, girls and getting into trouble. His relationship with Clay was entirely different. It started professionally, but became personal when Clay helped him through some rough times. Clay was definitely someone he considered a friend. But he didn't want to doubt Haley. More importantly, he didn't want her doubting herself.

"Haley," Nathan said seriously. "If he makes you feel uncomfortable or if you think he's no good, I'll get rid of him."

"No, no. I don't want you to do that."

Nathan decided to let it go for now. He would give it one more meeting with the two of them. "If you change your mind, let me know. I want you to keep telling me these kinds of things."

"I will," Haley promised. Even though she felt like she overreacted, Nathan's offer made her feel better. She picked up an orange and smiled at him. "Did you see these?"

"I did. Are they for you or for me?" He teased her.

"You, of course. You know how I feel about them."

"They're just so much work," Nathan mocked her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes," Haley said intrigued.

"I don't love oranges like you think I do. I kind of pretended to."

Haley put the orange down, put her elbows on the table and leaned towards Nathan and smiled. "Can I tell you something?...I like them, although maybe it's just because they remind me of you."

"So for two years, you pretended not to like them just so you could talk to me?"

"No, it didn't start off that way. I really couldn't peel them!"

Nathan looked at Haley to explain. There were obviously two sides to this story and although he was anxious to share his, he was dying to hear hers.

"What, was I in fifth grade or sixth?" Haley asked.

"Fifth, because this went on for two years, while I was in seventh and eighth grade."

"Right!" Haley agreed. "It started when I was in a standoff with my mom. She started packing me an orange in my lunch hoping to curb my patience issues, but she also made me promise not to throw them out. Giving them to you was a perfect compromise."

"And your mom never knew?"

"Oh, no, she found out," Haley chuckled. "You know her; nothing gets passed her. One day, a few weeks in, she didn't pack me an orange. I was so upset because that meant I didn't have an excuse to go over to your lunch table. When I got home I threw a major hissy fit and demanded one for the next day. So my mom went to the market, came home and sat me down at the table with an orange. Naturally, I couldn't peel it since that was before you taught me. I had to confess that I was giving them to you."

"Did she get mad?"

"What do you think? She laughed her ass off….Then, she gave me a quick lecture about having to budget for a family of eight and not being able to afford to feed you every day on top of that."

Nathan furrowed his brows. "But she didn't stop packing them…"

"No and she never let me forget it. She made a point every day to let me know she was supporting young love when she gave me my lunch bag. Anyway, that's when I realized I had a crush on you. Talking to you at lunch was my favorite part of the day."

"Mine, too. I was afraid once I showed you how to peel them, you would stop coming over. That's when I started playing up my love for them. "

"And then we shared them," Haley fondly remembered. She picked up the orange and handed it to Nathan. "Get it started for me, will you? For old time's sake?"

As Nathan started the peel for her, he thought about Lydia and how she had been kind and supportive of him even back then. The James' never had much money, but they never hesitated taking him or his sister in when their parents went away. Many times, they had been two more mouths to feed. "How are your parents, Hales? I mean, with money."

Haley took the half peeled orange from Nathan and finished peeling it. "Things are tight. They've sacrificed a lot for me. First with all my hospital and rehab bills, then private school and my student loans for Stanford didn't cover everything. Then when they sold the house in Tree Hill, they took a loss. Then their RV broke down and they couldn't fix it. So they're living in a condo, but my dad still works like crazy and mom had two jobs."

"That's what I thought," Nathan sighed. He knew Lydia was working at daycare and photographing weddings on the side for extra money. "I want take care of them, Hales. Will you help me do that?"

Haley got up and took a seat on his lap. She put her arm around his back and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "That would be nice. How did I get so lucky?"

Nathan shook his head in disagreement. "Oh, no. I'm the lucky one."

When Nathan tried to kiss her, Haley held up a slice of the orange to his mouth. "You sure you don't love oranges?"

Nathan opened his mouth let her feed it to him. After he swallowed, he licked his lips and gave her a smirk. "Nope. I like oranges, but I love you."

"Gee, thanks. It's nice to know you love me more than you do oranges!"

"Do you love me more than you do ice cream?" Nathan asked. If he had to guess, his freezer would be stocked with that as well.

"Tough one," Haley kidded him. "I guess, if I had to choose…Yes."

"What about chocolate?"

"Maybe…Depends on what kind we're talking about."

"I don't have a chance if it's chocolate ice cream then, huh?"

"If I say yes, will you agree to whatever I have planned for the rest of the day?" Haley baited him.

"Maybe…Depends on what we're talking about."

"At first, since we both have the day off I thought we could just stay in and…" Haley's blush spoke volumes.

"Test out that new mattress?" Nathan smirked. "I'm on to you, Haley James. You're just as bad as me."

"Whatever. Well, now that we got that out of our system, I was thinking…." Haley paused and gave him a hopeful smile, "we could go shopping!"

"Isn't that what you did yesterday?"

"I only got half of what I wanted to yesterday. I had to stop when they declined my credit card."

"What else could you possibly get?"

"There was fake plant that was really big that could go in the open space over by the windows—Oh, the windows! Did you see what I put up? What do you think?"

"It's nice. I like the red, too."

"So I can buy the rest of the curtains?"

Nathan nodded. "I just can't put them up, Hales."

"I'll have Lucas do it when you're gone."

"Good, he can do those shelves you got for my trophies, too."

"Oh, no," Haley said sternly. "I wanted to do that room with you, together."

"Okay, but let me take care of the guest room," Nathan offered.

"No! I want to get it ready for Lucas myself!" Haley got up from his lap. "Now, go do your workout like I know you want to so we can go out."

Nathan laughed. Just like he had pegged her wanting to do that herself, she had picked up on wanted to do. They still knew each other so well and were still crazy about each other. Again, gratitude filled him. He was getting used to being happy and in love.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "The Search" (Setting Fires)<p>

AN: Thanks for reading! I would also like to thank those of you that gave me feedback! It was much-needed and appreciated. Next chapter is Lucas' visit and Nathan's trip to Tree Hill….Don't worry; I took your advice and also have Naley time!

This chapter does not contain my best writing. I'm sorry for that. I think I was sick when I wrote it.

What are you thinking about Haley and Clay? Interested to hear your thoughts! Send them my way!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ Writers.

Chapter 7: "The Search" (Setting Fires)

Nathan picked up his cell phone and responded to his text message. _Use your key_. He put back down his phone and gently rubbed Haley's back. Despite her best efforts, she had fallen asleep over an hour and half ago. At first they had been sitting upright watching a movie, but Haley yawned throughout it. When she finally decided to lay down, with her head resting on the pillow next to his lap, he knew it wouldn't be long before she conked out.

It was no wonder she was tired and so was he. Their "day off" had been one of the busiest days he had in a while. They went out shopping and with Nathan being as discreet as possible, attracted no attention whatsoever. Other than the fact he hated shopping, it had been nice; it just took far longer than he expected. Haley was indecisive and hemmed and hawed about every little thing and was very conscientious of prices. Then she got aggravated with him when he gave her the same advice every time—"Just buy it!" He figured if she was showing it to him, that must have meant something, so why the hell not get it? However, Haley was stubborn about some things. In the end, he felt a small measure of victory when he convinced her to buy a rocking reclining chair. She was excited to show it to him, but nervous because of what she envisioned. She pictured it going right by the windows in the living room. In his head, he could see her there, facing the view she loved, reading a book and relaxing. If she didn't agree to buy it then, he would have bought it for her on his own.

After returning home, they worked together on Nathan's office, which now also doubled as a trophy room. That had actually been kind of fun. While working, Haley peppered him with questions about his years at Duke and in L.A. He shared some stories with her and answered all her questions. Then, we he tried to get her to tell him about her years at Stanford, she didn't have much to say. He wasn't sure how to take that. When he pressed her, she simply told him that it was pretty uneventful and in retrospect, unhappy. He let her distract him by convincing him that was just because she was now so blissful happy and in love. From that point on, the rest of their time setting up the room was filled with playful banter and flirting. Not long after that, they made their way to the bedroom to test out that new mattress. That had been even more fun.

Nathan looked up as Lucas came in the door. Lucas took off his coat, pushed his suitcase aside and stood at the foot of the couch. He was mesmerized at the sight of Haley sprawled out over Nathan, sound asleep.

Nathan gave him proud smile. When the two cousin's eyes met, they shared an emotional moment, years in the making. Nathan could feel his cousin's approval and happiness for them. This all felt like a dream and Nathan was grateful there was some there who could finally appreciate the significance of Haley and him being together and Lucas was the best person for that.

Lucas sat down on the loveseat and took a closer look at Haley. "She's really….here," he said in disbelief. "You did good, Nate. She's different, I can tell."

"She's asleep, Luke," Nathan said dismissively.

"I know, but she's really out of it and so peaceful. She must feel at home here, with you. " As if to prove his point, Lucas picked up a candle from the end table and examined it. Both quietly laughed.

"Wait until you see the guest room! She's done all this in two days. She tried real hard to stay up for you. She's pretty excited."

"I can't believe Brooke blabbed," Lucas said with disappointment. "She's so stressed. I'm looking forward to this short break."

"Good luck. This one," Nathan pointed at Haley, "is a slave driver. She had me going all day!"

"Something tells me, you don't mind," Lucas grinned.

"No, I don't. I don't mind at all," Nathan said gently patting Haley's head. "So what do you say? Should we waking Sleeping Beauty?"

"Wait. I need to get a shot of this. I can't wait to show Brooke." Lucas took out his phone, stood up and snapped a picture of them. "Ok, go for it."

Nathan gave Haley's shoulders a few squeezes. "Haley,…Hales,…Wake up, baby."

Haley began to stir and turned her face towards his. She sat up, put her arms around his neck and gave him a look of disapproval. "I told you not let me fall asleep," she mumbled.

"I'm waking you up now, aren't I?"

"I guess." Haley nuzzled her face into Nathan's shoulder trying to wake herself up. She looked up as Nathan laughed. His bright blue eyes were mischievously gleaming. Confused and wanting to be awake enough to figure out what was going on, she began to kiss him, hoping their spark would do the trick.

Instead of kissing her back, Nathan laughed even harder. She pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"We have company, Hales."

Haley flew around, jumped off the couch and tackled Lucas. "Lucas! You're here!"

Lucas hugged her back laughing. "Oh, come on, Hales. You clearly weren't waiting up for me!"

Haley stepped back and looked crossly at Nathan, who was standing up watching them with an amused look. "I was! How long did you let me sleep?"

"Speaking of sleep, I think maybe I'll head off to bed and let you two catch up." Nathan put his arms around Haley and kissed her head.

"No, Nathan, you don't have to go to bed," she whined.

"I really am tired. It was hard watching you sleep for almost two hours."

Haley narrowed her eyes and playfully tapped him. "Fine, but I'm waking you up to come to the library with us."

"I'm not doing that," Nathan said clearly. "You two nerds can go to Boston Public Library on your own. Wait until I'm gone."

"Oh, just go to bed and go to sleep," Haley said. "And don't bother waiting up for me, since you're so tired."

Nathan rolled his eyes. They both knew he would only fall into a deep sleep once Haley was lying next to him. "Luke, you coming with me to workout with the team?"

"Yeah, I'd love to see the guys. Sounds good."

Haley excitedly grabbed Lucas hand. "Let me show you the guest room…or as I like to call it, Luke's room!"

* * *

><p>After Nathan let Lucas catch up with his teammates at the private training facility they used for workouts and practices, the two guys headed into the weight room. Nathan took the first turn on the weight bench, while Lucas spotted him.<p>

"How's the writing coming? You got something new going yet?" Nathan asked.

Upon graduating college, Lucas spent six months writing a "fictional" book about two brothers with the same father, but different mothers that grew up in the same town but didn't interact until high school. Due to their father's refusal to acknowledge one of his sons, there was tension and mutual hatred between the boys. After being forced to play together on the basketball team and due to both boys' special relationship with a certain young lady, they eventually mended fences and became close. Everyone who knew Lucas understood it was loosely based on his relationship with Nathan. The big difference in the book's plot was the lack of Damien and drama that came from the boys' father killing his brother in act of revenge and jealousy. The book had been a best seller and now Lucas' publishers were all over him to write another one, but so far Lucas had been struggling with writer's block.

"Yeah, I do. It's about these two morons who decided they wanted to be miserable for over seven years and torture themselves, put their friends and family through hell, especially their best friend who constantly felt like he had to choose between them. Then one day, with a snap of their fingers, they decided it was all a cruel joke and to just be together and be happy. The end."

Nathan finished his set and got up. He watched as Lucas took his spot on the bench. He had that serious, brooding look on his face. "You're kidding, right? It's not like we had a choice, Luke. It was never that easy."

"No, you did have a choice, Nate. Both of you did. You two could have worked it out yourselves anytime if you just talked." Lucas began lifting his weights.

"You're mad?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

Lucas put the weights back on the bar and sat up. "Seeing you two together…and happy like you are, yeah…It kind of makes me mad that you wasted all that time. There was no need for that. Don't you feel that way too?"

"No. I'm just grateful we together now. I don't want to think about all that shit. I just want to be here, in this moment, and happy…I've never felt like this before. Why would I want to give that up and dwell on the past?"

"I guess. I still think it sucks that you both were apart for so long." Lucas returned to lifting his weights.

"It did then, but that's over, at least I hope it is." Nathan said. He knew from the look on Lucas' face that he needed to explain that last sentiment. "At our meeting with Derek, he talked about this plan that he and Haley had to get her to a safe place if something happened."

"Like what?" Lucas grunted.

"Derek's worried about Damien doing something when our relationship becomes public. He wants us to try and keep things under wraps until they have a plan in place. The press won't be at your wedding right?"

Lucas finished his set and got up. Nathan decided to wait to take his turn until they finished this conversation. "No. We're keeping things quiet, but we're also going to hire lots of security. After it's over, we'll release some pictures to the press, but just of Brooke and me. She wants everyone to see her wedding gown."

Nathan chuckled. "Of course she does." He sat down the bench, but didn't lie down. "Luke, what do you think of Derek? You trust him?"

"To keep Haley safe. He's always seemed to have her best interests in mind. I don't really know him that well though. Why? You still don't trust him?" Lucas asked nervously.

"He's got a thing for her and even if he kept her safe, I think it affected his job. He moved her to Boston, which conveniently took her away from me, then advised her to stay away from me, and now he has a plan to take Haley away from me if he needs to. Who's to say he won't use that?"

"You think Haley would let that happen? She's pretty protective of you. She told Brooke how she told him off."

"And she quit her job," Nathan sighed. No matter what Haley said, he still felt bad about that.

"She did? Well, I guess she doesn't really need to work now, anyway."

"That's not the point. I'm worried about her, Luke. Even though we're happy, we're under a lot of stress and we have things to work out and I know we will, but it's still a lot. At least I have basketball to put my energy into and distract me and I know Haley needs something like that too. She has all this crazy energy and just throws herself into things. Like decorating my place and then there's something else I know she's been working on for me—"

"Shit," Lucas blurted out. "You know about the scrapbook?"

"Yeah, I accidently found it. It looked amazing, but I know she just got caught up in it. What's she going to do when it's finished?"

"That won't be for a while. She's been hounding everyone for pictures. I brought a bunch with me and I know my mom has some she's going to give her at the wedding. Anyway, what about your foundation? That will be good for her."

"Clay might have screwed that one up. Let's just say they didn't hit it off. But even if they did, I still don't like how she's just doing all these things for me. I wish she had something for herself, that she loves, like I do basketball."

"Give it time, Nate," Lucas suggested. "Things happened so fast. You're both still adjusting. But I'll talk to her and let you know what I think."

"There's one more thing," Nathan said reluctantly. He hated to once again put Lucas in the middle of their relationship, but he needed another perspective. "She's got this anger inside of her…mostly towards Rachel, but now you got me thinking….maybe it's more than that. Maybe she's mad that we were apart too. I'm worried about that and about her keeping that bottled up."

"She talks to you right? I'm pretty sure you're the one person who could get her to talk about anything."

"She does, but maybe not enough and the problem is that we have all this other stuff going on and I'm not around enough to figure it all out."

"I'll try to talk to her." Lucas put his hand briefly on Nathan's shoulder. "How about you, Nate? Sounds like you have a lot on your plate."

"I can handle it. It's just Haley, I'm worried about."

"The best advice I can give you is to talk to her, especially about that plan. The last thing we all need is another Naley separation."

"Naley?" Nathan asked.

"That's what Brooke calls you two. Just wait until you see her!"

"That'll be fun…You're not really writing a book about us are you?"

"Damn straight, with a few liberties of course," Lucas smirked.

"Yeah, just like that last one. You better give us a happy ending!"

"I did in the last one, didn't I?"

"You had us married at sixteen, pregnant at seventeen and having a kid at graduation," Nathan reminded him.

"But you were happy….and who are you kidding? I know you can't wait to marry Haley."

"Speaking of that, can I get any tips on getting a ring? I know you took good care of Brooke."

"She left me a catalogue with the ring, oh so subtly, circled."

Nathan shook his head in disappointment. He was truly on his own.

"You'll be fine, Nate. You always come through when it comes to Hales."

"Thanks," Nathan said unconvinced. He lied down on the bench getting ready to begin his set as Lucas moved behind him to spot. "In that book, just don't name our firstborn after you again, huh? I am not naming my son Lucas."

"After all you two put me through? What about a middle name?"

Nathan ignored him and began lifting his weights.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Lucas came back from their workout to find the penthouse filled with the aroma of garlic. They went into the kitchen and found Haley standing at the stove over a two large pots. Nathan shook his head in disbelief. Those pots did not belong to him; at least not a few days ago. The kitchen table was also set for a formal dinner with fresh cut flowers in the middle.<p>

Haley turned around and beamed at the guys as she lifted a wooden spoon out of the pot. "Nathan, come here. I made my mom's spaghetti sauce. Taste it."

Nathan went over and let her feed him a taste. "Tastes just like it," he complemented her. He chuckled. "Wait until I tell your mom you're cooking for me!"

Haley scrunched up her face at him and turned her attention back to stirring the sauce. "It's not for you. It's for Lucas. Now help me with the salad."

"What?" Nathan asked taking a step away from her.

"I'll help, Hales." Lucas walked over to the cutting board set up on the counter that was lined up with vegetables.

Haley brushed him away. "No! You're our guest." She gave Nathan a severe look. "Nathan, get over there. Start with the cucumbers."

"But he said—" Nathan began to protest. He stopped when Haley gave him another look.

Lucas, who was now standing in between them, put his hands up defensively. "I'm going to go call Brooke."

Nathan reluctantly walked over to the cutting board. He picked up the peeler and began trying to peel the cucumber. A few seconds later, he heard Haley snicker. She came over and turned the peeler around so it wasn't backwards.

Haley went back over to the pots and poured the dry noodles into the pot of boiling water. She took out a cookie sheet and placed a large loaf of garlic bread on top and put it in the stove. Once again, she had gone all out.

"Hales, I want to talk to about something; a few things actually."

"Me too." Haley turned to face him. "I think we should wait to buy a house."

"You do?"

Haley nodded. "I really like it here and we don't know what's going to happen with you. What if you don't end up signing with Boston?"

"Do you want to stay in Boston? If you do, I tell Clay to start negotiating."

"I don't know. What if you could get a better deal at the end of the season? Don't you want to wait?"

"What do you want, Haley?"

Haley took a minute to think about this. "I wouldn't mind going someplace else. I feel like I got pushed into Boston by Derek. It might be nice to start someplace fresh…or not. Like I said, I like this place. I don't know, Nathan! I just want to be with you! I want to make the decision together."

Nathan put down the items down and went closer to Haley. "That's what we'll do, then. You want to wait? See what happens? There's a good chance my time may be up anyway if I get injured."

"Don't say that."

"That would be okay, Haley. I've had my dream, made money, and I'm not sure this is what's best for us anyway. It would be a hell of lot easier if we didn't have to deal with all the shit that comes from my career."

"I was actually kind of looking forward to enjoying some of the perks of dating a professional athlete," Haley said with a smile.

"You're not worried?" Nathan asked trying to read her.

"Not really. I feel good, Nathan, and I don't want to worry anymore. I want to go to your games, go on the road with you, and just be a normal, happy couple."

"We're not normal, Haley….and you have to be careful."

"I will. I'm always careful," she assured him.

Nathan rubbed her arm gently. "So we wait? On negotiating and buying a house?"

"And we make decisions together."

"All decisions? Because if you're off the hook about the house…"

"Oh, no. You are still picking out my ring." Haley turned her attention back to the pots.

"You know, Brooke circled a ring in a catalogue for Lucas," Nathan said nonchalantly.

Haley looked over at Nathan who was now slicing up the cucumbers. "You asked Lucas for help, didn't you?"

Nathan shrugged. "Not like he was any help." He finished his slicing and put the cucumbers in the large glass bowl.

Haley quickly appeared by his side with a strainer. "You need to wash them."

Nathan put the cucumbers in the strainer and walked over to the sink. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

"What?" Haley asked as she handed him some green peppers and tomatoes to wash.

"First, I made an appointment with my financial planner. He's going to come by at nine a.m. before I head out."

"That's good. I don't mind getting up early."

"The other thing is…..the plan you have with Derek."

"Oh, yeah. We were supposed to talk about that, huh?" Haley looked at Nathan and could see he was worried. "Do you want me to tell you what it is?"

Nathan shut off the running water and looked at Haley. "I'm worried one day I' m going come home from a road trip or even a home game and you're going to be gone."

Now, Haley began rubbing his arm. "I would never do that, Nathan. We make decisions together, remember? I wouldn't leave without talking about it with you."

"What if Derek tries to convince you that you need to leave right away?"

"I would never. I wouldn't. You are the one I trust, Nathan. If it makes it you feel better though, it was kind of my idea."

"It was?" Nathan asked surprised.

"His sister participated in this volunteer program. It's in third world countries that helps women who needs skills to become self-sufficient. I've always wanted to do something like that and I started looking into it about a year ago. It was always just a back-up plan though."

"I remember how you used to want to join the Peace Corp."

"I wasn't serious about that and this is nothing like that. I could go for a little as a month."

Nathan gave her a curious look as he was hit of a vague memory from New Year's Eve. "It's not some cult in the Congo, is it?"

Haley burst into laughter. "No! I've talked to three people who've gone through this organization and they all came back in one piece."

Nathan felt relieved, but also guilty now that he knew this was more than some plan to keep her safe. It sounded like something she really wanted to do. It wasn't fair for him to leave her to go on his road games and yet expect her not to leave him to do something for herself. "I don't want to hold you back, Haley. If this is your dream and something you want to do—"

"My dream right now is to be with you….And I promise you that if anything changes, you'll be the first to know."

Just then, Lucas walked back into the kitchen. "You two have everything under control or are you still bickering like an old married couple?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "Did you tell me that Haley was joining in a cult in the Congo?"

Lucas gave him a sly smile. "That was Peyton. I only said she was leaving in a few days."

Nathan picked up the kitchen sink house and sprayed him with water. "You said she was going to be gone for five years and would probably disappear all together!"

Lucas looked at him unfazed look as water dripped down the side of his face. "You needed a good kick in the ass. That goes for both of you! I still expect a middle name out of this!" He promptly turned around and walked back out of the kitchen.

Haley was staring at Nathan waiting for an explanation.

"I guess our son has to have Lucas for a middle name," he mumbled resignedly.

* * *

><p>After spending a full day at the library, Haley and Lucas were sitting down at local coffee shop chatting. Nathan left for Tree Hill that morning and Haley was due to meet him in Miami to visit her parents in a few days.<p>

"You already miss him, huh?"

Haley looked up from her coffee and gave Lucas a weak smile. She couldn't believe how transparent she was. "Yup…I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep tonight."

"We could go see him, Hales. Maybe surprise him?" He suggested.

"I can't go back to Tree Hill," Haley said sadly.

"I figured, but thought it might be worth a shot," Lucas admitted.

"I feel bad about it, Luke. I want to see your parents and I haven't seen Lily in so long, but I just can't."

"I understand. Maybe someday?"

"I hope so. I know that Nathan still thinks of that as home. I even think he'd like to move back someday."

"Not unless Damien gets caught, Hales. He would never want to jeopardize your safety for that. Hopefully, that will happen soon and then you can work on letting everything go."

Haley looked him doubtfully. Even if Damien was caught tomorrow, she wasn't ready to do that. Heck, she couldn't even get past facing Rachel. "What about you, Luke? Think you and Brooke will ever move back?"

"Maybe once we start a family. I think we're going to wait a year or two—take some time to enjoy being newlyweds."

"That sounds nice. Maybe it will give Nathan and me some time to catch up to you two, you know since Rachel fucked everything up for us."

"You want to talk about it?" Lucas asked with concern.

Haley shrugged. It was probably better to change the subject; otherwise she could spend hours talking about how much she despised Rachel. "Thanks for taking me to the game last night. It was fun."

Lucas smiled. "It was. It was your first home game, right?"

"Kind of," Haley said slowly. "I actually went to one before; about a year ago. I haven't even told him that yet. It wasn't a good game."

"You're good a keeping secrets, huh?" Lucas asked dismayed.

"Not anymore. I'm done with that. Except with Rachel….She doesn't know anything yet about Nathan and I and I'm planning on letting her find out at your wedding."

"That's why Brooke wanted to invite her!"

"She didn't tell you that?"

"I don't think so….Maybe she did. I kind of tune her out sometimes. All she talks about is the wedding."

"It'll be over before you know it, Luke."

"So I'm sensing you're angry at Rachel, huh?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure angry is the right word….I despise her. She makes me sick to my stomach! I can't help but think if she didn't manipulate me all these years, that Nathan and I would be married, maybe started a family…." Haley trailed off as sadness filled her heart. All these "what if's" had started haunting her lately. She felt like she had lost years of her life and although she was working hard to catch up, when it came to some things, like the idea of having children, there was just no way to do that.

"It'll happen, Hales."

"I know it will. I'm just having trouble of letting go of what might have been."

"What about your job? Nathan said you quit. Think you might want to try teaching?"

"I can't think about that now. I want to just be with Nathan and see what I can do with this foundation. We're going to have this fundraiser in March, probably right before Nathan's birthday. Think you could come?"

"Absolutely. I bet Jake and Peyton would come too. It would be nice for the six of us to be together. It doesn't sound like we'll get to do that much at the wedding since Nathan will be tied up."

"That's a great idea! Maybe your parents could come too?"

"Yeah." Lucas paused and gave Haley a reluctant look. "What about Deb?"

The last time Haley saw Nathan's mother was at the hospital after Nathan was shot. It wasn't a pleasant scene. Deb forced Haley to leave and then at the last second begged her to come back as Nathan suddenly woke up. At that point, Haley was convinced the only reason Nathan woke up was because she left and had no desire to see her. It sounded silly now, but she had only been seventeen then, was already being deceived by Rachel and was not in the best emotional state. All she cared about was that Nathan was alive and didn't want her presence upsetting him. She clearly regretted that now, but still didn't like the way Deb treated her that day, or how she had cut off her relationship with her son over the years. Nathan told her it was all for the best and that he had a mother figure in both Karen and Lydia, but Haley knew that deep down, he was hurt. How could you not be? "I don't think she'd come anyway and frankly, I don't want to see her."

"You're probably, right. My mom doesn't even have her number anymore."

"Rachel does. Maybe we'll invite both of them, just so they can see how wonderful Nathan is doing without them….I'll ask Nathan when it gets closer." Haley's face suddenly lit up as she pulled out her vibrating cell phone.

* * *

><p>"Look who's home!" Keith called out as he walked into his house with Nathan trailing behind him.<p>

Nathan took a minute to give Karen a hug as he heard Lily squeal from her bedroom. Seconds later, he heard a door open, followed by a set of footsteps.

Lily appeared from around the corner and ran straight into him, hugging his legs. When she pulled away from him, she looked at him expectantly.

Nathan leaned down and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Lilies and roses!" Lily gleefully exclaimed. "Dad, let's go get Mom's vase!"

"Lily," Keith nudged her.

"Thank you," Lily said giving him another hug. Keith and Lily headed towards the kitchen leaving Karen and Nathan in the living room. They took a seat on the couch.

"You spoil her," Karen pointed out.

"The flowers were Haley's idea. She also picked out some books for her; that's better than the toys, right?"

"Haley," Karen said simply. Nathan beamed.

"Let me look at you," Karen said putting her hand on his chin and tugging at it. "You look different….I almost don't recognize it….Could it be? Is Nathan Scott happy?"

When Nathan smiled, Karen pulled her hand away and they both laughed. "Lucas said the same thing about Haley."

"Well that makes me happy! I can't wait to see the two of you at Lucas' wedding!"

"She can't wait either. She wished she could have come here."

"I know. She shouldn't feel bad about that. We'll come visit you in Boston before the end of the season."

Lily came out from the kitchen and snuggled in on the couch in between her mother and Nathan. She handed Nathan a folded up piece of paper. "I made this for you."

Nathan flipped open the paper and saw a drawing with five people with "The Scott's" written across the top. Each person also had a name scrawled underneath: "Dad," "Mom," "Lucas," "Nathan," and "Lily."

"You like it?" Lily asked excitedly.

"I love it! You're getting good at drawing, Lil. I'm going to have to get you some—"

"Lily," Karen interrupted, "does not need any more crayons, markers, paint or paper. Do you Lily?"

"I guess not."

Karen patted her daughter's head. "But you did work real hard on that didn't you?"

"I did," Lily nodded her head.

"I can tell," Nathan said. "You know, pretty soon you're going to have to add another person to our family; right over by Lucas."

"I will…After the wedding."

"You know," Karen piped in, "pretty soon, you might have to add another person, right over by Nathan."

"Mommy said you have a girlfriend," Lily said. "Haley?"

Nathan looked at his aunt and shook his head at her. "That's right."

Karen stood up. "I let you explain that to her. I'll finish fixing lunch."

Nathan stood up and gestured for Lily to follow. He led her to the hallway and stopped at a row of pictures that hung on the wall. He pointed to a picture of Brooke, Lucas, Haley and him holding a baby Lily. "That's her, right there. Do you remember her?"

"Not really."

"She was only sixteen in that picture. She looks a lot different now."

"She's pretty."

"She is," Nathan agreed. "You'll get to see her at the wedding. She can't wait to see you. We used to take you for walks along the Riverwalk when you were just a baby!"

"Why didn't she come with you to visit?" Lily asked curiously.

Nathan knew there was no point in explain that to this precocious eight year old. "She's with Lucas in Boston, right now."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Yes, but first I have to buy her a ring and ask her."

"Will she say yes?"

"I'm pretty sure she will," Nathan laughed. Lily gave him a serious look that reminded him of Lucas. "What else you got, Lil? Go ahead…" he prodded her.

"Can I be in your wedding?"

"Definitely. You'll be getting practice with Lucas' soon enough."

"Hmph," Lily said crossing her arms.

"Okay, kiddo. Let's go back to the couch so you can tell me what's wrong." Nathan walked Lily back to the living room and they sat back down. "I thought you were excited about the wedding."

"I wanted to pick out my own dress, but Mommy said I can't. She said I have to wear the one that Brooke picked out."

"I'm sure it's pretty. What color is it?"

"Pink," Lily huffed out.

Nathan knew how Lily hated pink. "Your mom's right. You have to wear what the bride wants. It's just for one day and I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

Lily began tugging at her sleeve. "Can I pick out the dress I wear for your wedding? Puh-please, please, Nathan? I promise I'll wear the dress for Brooke if I can pick out my own for yours!"

As Lily's blue eyes looked pleadingly at his, he found himself unable to say no. "What would you wear?"

"I want to wear a purple dress!"

Nathan smiled. "I know someone else whose favorite color is purple." He pulled out his phone. "Why don't we call her and you can ask her yourself."

"Haley? She likes purple?"

"Yes, but you have to ask her."

"I will!"

Nathan laughed again. Lily was not the least bit shy. He called Haley and put her on speakerphone.

"Hey!" Haley's voiced boomed out.

"Hey, yourself. I have you on speakerphone, Hales. I have someone sitting next to me that wants to talk to you."

"Could it be Lily?" Haley asked exuberantly.

"Yes!" Lily answered.

"I can't wait to see you again, Lily. We'll see each other at the wedding."

"Nathan said I can be in your wedding," Lily blurted out.

Haley laughed. "Oh, he did, huh? I think that would be a great idea."

"Purple's my favorite color, too. Can I get a purple dress?"

"I suppose so. You just have this all planned out, huh, Lily?"

"Can I get a bow on the back?"

"You know what I think? I think if you tell this all to Brooke she could probably design you a special dress just like you want."

"She could?"

"She could. She's really good a designing dresses. I'll talk to her about it, so you just keep coming up with ideas. But first, your cousin has to actually ask me to marry him."

"He's going to. He wants to get a ring first," Lily stated matter of factly. Her face quickly let up with excitement. "Nathan, I have one you could give her! I'll go get it!"

Nathan and Haley laughed as Lily ran out of the room. Nathan took the phone off of speakerphone and put it to his ear.

"Sorry. She got a little excited."

"She's so cute! Did she like the flowers?"

"Yeah. I'll give her the books when she comes back, so you can talk to her about them."

"I hope she likes them."

"She will. She's already loving you," Nathan noted. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Out for coffee with Lucas. He wants to talk to Lily when we're finished."

"Well, don't tell him, but I guess she's not crazy about the dress she has to wear for the wedding."

"I figured that out. I kind of feel the same way."

"What? You and Brooke don't have the same taste? You don't do flashy?" Nathan teased her.

"No, that's more your style."

"That's just because you don't need flashy to make you look beautiful."

"You do realize there's no point in buttering me up, right? I mean, we're not sleeping in the same bed tonight!"

"I know, but I'm still going to call you when I get into bed! It would be nice if-" Lily burst back into the room and proudly handed Nathan a ring. "Wow. This is great! I bet Haley will love this. It's big and shiny with silver plastic with a bright purple….thing in the middle….and we can change the size if we need to. Where did you get this?"

Haley was laughing on the other side of the line as she pictured that gaudy monstrosity. This girl was too cute.

"The vending machine at the supermarket. You have to give it to her. She likes purple."

"You hear that, Hales?….You think this will do?"

"Well, you did give me a Cracker Jacks bracelet I still have."

"That's right. Don't say I never gave you anything, Hales."

* * *

><p>Haley once again banged on the door to Nathan's hotel room. Once again, no answer. She checked her cell phone again. Still no response to her text messages inquiring of his whereabouts. This time, she decided to call him. No answer. This was ridiculous. Sure, her coming to Atlanta was a surprise, but it was midnight. His game was over, so where he hell was he?<p>

She called him again. This time, he picked up after a few rings.

"Haley!" Nathan shouted so loudly that Haley pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Where the hell are you?"

"At the hotel bar with the guys. Why? Did you call? I had my phone on silent. I told you I would call when—"

"Nathan, remember how I wanted to know your hotel and room number because I had a surprise for you? Well it's there, so go and get it."

"I will when I go to bed. We just ordered a new round of drinks."

"Son of a bitch," Haley muttered as she stomped her foot in frustration. He really had left her no other choice. "It's me."

"What? Let me go baby, I can barely hear you and Tony's—"

"IT'S ME! I'M HERE! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Haley screamed.

The phone went dead.

Haley grabbed her suitcase and began cursing up a storm as she tried to balance her coat, carry-on bag and suitcase together. "I'm going to fucking kill him. Sure, stay at the bar. Make Haley come to you.—"

Haley stopped talking and her face flushed red as the door opposite Nathan's flew open. She dropped her coat and the guy who came out picked it up. She recognized him as Devon, the player that Nathan was having all this trouble with. He took a second to look her up and down. She was wearing a lady's style Celtics t-shirt that read "Celtic's girl." She had kept that covered up until she was just outside his hotel room ready to make her appearance. She also had on a tight pair of jeans, some high heels and a fresh coat of lipstick. She knew she must look like a groupie.

"Thanks," Haley said taking the coat back.

"Can I help you with something?" Devon asked nicely.

"I'm looking for Nathan Scott. He's at the hotel bar? You know where that is?"

Devon gave her a disgusted look. "Are you one of Clay's girls?"

Haley's face flushed again, this time with both embarrassment and anger. "What? Clay's girls?"

"Maybe not," Devon shrugged, "but I'm going save you some time and tell you the same thing Nathan has been telling all these crazy ass chicks that like to think they have a shot with him. He has a girl and he's crazy about her. He's not interested in anyone else so go and tell all your friends that there's no point in coming around anymore."

Haley felt her anger fade and her heart warm. She didn't like the fact that all these girls managed to proposition her guy, but she was content to somehow blame Clay for all that. All that mattered was that Nathan set them straight. "Nathan said that? That's what he tells them?"

Realization swept over Devon and now he looked slightly embarrassed. "You're her, aren't you? God, I'm sorry…I didn't know. I shouldn't have said all that. But yeah, Nathan's pretty devoted to you…and very protective. Hell, I don't even know you're name."

Haley extended her free hand. "Haley James."

Devon shook her hand. "Devon Fox. Tell you what, why don't we store all your stuff in my room and I'll run you down to the bar and we'll dig the knucklehead out."

"Sounds good."

Devon grabbed her suitcase. He was just opening up his door when Nathan came flying around the corner.

"Haley! Wait up! Where are you going?" Nathan called out frantically.

Haley dropped her bag and coat and ran over to meet him. On her final steps, she stumbled and fell into his arms.

"What is going on?" Nathan asked wearily.

It was just as Haley expected. She could tell just from his eyes how anxious he was. The dark circles under his eyes also let her know he hadn't been sleeping. Neither had she really, at least not as good as she did when they were together. But Nathan's problem was deeper than that. They were meeting her parents tomorrow and even from talking to him on the phone she could tell how nervous he was. It was part of the reason she flew out to meet him early. She wanted to be there to comfort him. From the odor coming from his breath, he had decided to comfort himself in a different way. "I was trying to surprise you, but you were being a brat and off at the bar—"

Nathan removed his hands from her wait and took a step back. "I've been drinking."

"I know. It's okay. I'm not mad, but I really just want to get settled in your room. Devon was going to let me stash my stuff in his—"

Nathan looked up at Devon who was standing several feet away clutching Haley's suitcase, unsure of what to do. Nathan walked over and put his hand out to take it from him. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going head down to the bar. Will you two be down later?" Devon asked.

"No," Nathan answered quickly. "Tell the guys-Shit!" Nathan put down the suitcase and pulled out his wallet. "I didn't pay the bill. That round was supposed to be on me!" He took out a wad of bills, but Devon began to walk away.

"I got it covered, Scott. I'm just happy I finally got meet your girl," Devon said throwing a smile at Haley. Haley smiled back and thought about how he seemed like such a nice guy. Then, she remembered the problems he had with Nathan. One of them had Devon pegged wrong.

Nathan and Haley headed into his hotel room. Haley immediatly grimaced at the sight before her.

"Nathan," she chided him, "didn't you only got here this afternoon?" Haley dropped her bag, hung up her coat and went over to the bed and began straightening it up.

"I tried to take a nap before the game, but I couldn't, then I was wired up after the game," Nathan began trying to explain and quickly gave up. There was no point in explaining. He was a slob and although he was learning to pick up after himself when Haley was around, he hadn't expected her tonight.

When she was finished, Haley took a seat at the foot of the bed and looked at Nathan. He was standing a few feet away from her with his hands shoved in his pockets. She gave him a wicked smile. He sighed and looked at his feet. This was worse that she thought. "Did you see my shirt?" Haley asked sticking her chest out slightly. "I just bought it."

"It's nice," Nathan said barely looking at her.

"I also bought something else. I really can't wait to see your reaction to that." Nathan gave her no to response to that. Haley shot up and walked over to him. He took a step back. "Oh for Christ sake's Nathan!" She took another step forward and he stumbled back. "Are you serious? I came all this way and you won't even touch me!"

"I've been drinking, Hales. I'm not supposed to be around you."

"Says who?"

"Me, Haley. I don't want you around me like this." He pointed over towards a half-full bottle of Jack Daniel's on the nightstand. "And I've had a lot. I'll sleep on the floor."

"You are not sleeping on the floor." Haley took another step forward. "You are sleeping with me….and more than that, you will be touching me!"

Nathan's back hit the wall next to the bathroom. He put up his hands to brace himself against Haley, but he didn't have any other recourse…and she had that look in her eyes. It was a look that both scared and excited him. "Haley," he said helplessly, keeping his hands up. "I'm tired. My back-My back hurts."

"Your back? That's low, Nathan." Haley furiously pushed his hands down and looked at the bulge in his pants. "Oh, yeah. You're real tired. Well at least one part of your body is listening to me!"

Nathan gave her a quick smirk, but then looked away.

Dammit! He was still fighting her. Haley felt a little guilty for pushing him like this because she knew what his concerns where, yet she wanted to get this past this. She trusted him completely and now he had to trust himself. Still standing toe to toe with him, she lowered her voice but kept her stern tone. "We're getting past this tonight, Nathan, and let me tell you why."

Nathan again braced himself. Although she was a bit softer, she still had that fire in his eyes. He was fighting a losing battle.

"I got up at five a.m. I packed, and you know how I hate packing at the last minute, but that's what I did, because this was a last minute decision, made after our talk last night—" Haley paused and pointed her finger at him. "—Yeah, I'm gonna let you think that one for a bit."

Nathan again smirked for a brief second and then turned serious. He had been so close to getting her to engage in phone sex with him….but if that was part of the reason she was here, then she definitely had high expectations and there he went getting himself drunk.

Haley continued with her arms crossed. "So, then I went with Lucas to the airport, went and picked up the paperwork from the financial planner that you asked me to get, then I went shopping, got this," Haley picked up a piece of her shirt, "cleaned up my place, cleaned up your place, went to the airport, found out my flight was indefinitely delayed, switched to another flight that had a stopover in New York, got delayed there, spent an hour waiting for my luggage which was on my original flight, then I got in a cab and came here and spent twenty minutes trying to get in touch in with you!"

"I'm sorry," Nathan said unconvincingly as he tried to stifle his laughter. He loved it when Haley was fired up like this. He finally put his hands on her hips. "What else did you buy? Besides the shirt, I mean."

"Now you're interested?" Haley asked reading the lust in his eyes.

Nathan nodded. "I want….I want….God, I want you, Hales. I didn't mean to get like this. I can even smell the alcohol on myself and I know how you hate that."

"I'll get over it," Haley gritted out. "I'm here and I want to make love or have crazy, wild sex like you talked about." Haley stepped away from him and pushed into the bathroom. "So take a shower and brush your teeth!" She slammed the door shut.

Seconds later, Haley smiled to herself as she heard the running water. She pulled her suitcase open and began pulling out items. She began to put on the other article of clothing she had purchased. After, she began putting on body lotion. She was just looking in the mirror to admire her appearance when she heard the water stop running. Damn him! He must have taken the quickest shower of his life because Nathan was known for the long showers he loved to take. Haley propped herself on the bed and heard him brushing his teeth. She looked over and saw his bottle of Jack's. She grabbed the bottle and took a drink. She was still holding the bottle when Nathan emerged from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

Nathan only took a few steps before he stopped. Haley was perched on the bed in a sexy piece of black lingerie that tightly hugged her curves. It was sheer in the middle, the top half was strapless and only covered half her breasts giving her some serious cleavage. He had never seen Haley in anything like that.

Haley sat up and beckoned him over. She smiled as she watched him strut to the side of the bed. His muscles were glistening and that towel was already falling off. She loved the fact that he hadn't even bothered to put on his boxers. Then, there was the way he was looking at her. "You like it?"

Nathan nodded. "I thought you didn't like to…show off your assets," he grinned. Haley always worried about showing any cleavage, even in something like a tank top on a hot day.

"This is different. This is a private showing, just for you." Haley took a drink from the bottle and handed it to him. "Take a drink. Then we don't have to worry about who smells like what."

"You are sexy and smart." Nathan took a quick sip from the bottle and but it back on the nightstand. He ran his hands up and down her body and let them settle on her breasts. "You came here on the quite the mission, didn't you?"

"I did," Haley said as she used her leg to push off his towel. She put her hands around the back of his head.

"I know why," Nathan said moving his hands so he could run his fingers through her hair. "You wanted to distract me. That and you want me."

Haley chuckled. She hadn't fooled him for a second. She ran her hands up and down his bare back. "You're right. I wanted to take your mind off of things. I know you're not sleeping, neither am I really, I was hoping you could just give yourself to me tonight. You know, really let go of everything."

"I think I can do that." Nathan sat up and began examining her lingerie. "This is beautiful, baby, but it's got to come off."

"Then take it off," Haley said with a smile.

"Then we get to have, what did you call it, 'crazy, wild sex?"

"That's what you called it on the phone last night."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes."

Nathan pushed down the top half of her lingerie kissed each breast. After, he gave her a few hungry kisses and slid down the lingerie a bit further.

Haley knew he was going to have to work harder to get that thing off. It was tight as hell and was hard enough to get on, but he was being incredibly gentle with her. He was probably still nervous about the alcohol thing. By this point, her desires were urgent and strong, so she was desperate for that to change. "Nathan, baby?"

Nathan moved his lips to her neck with his hands still trying to wiggle the lingerie off. "Yes?" he murmured.

"Don't hold back with me…Just do what you need to do tonight…to really let go."

Nathan's head popped up and he studied Haley's face. "What you mean? You think I hold back?"

"I know you do. You're always worried…about me…about taking care of me….about hurting me….Trust me, Nathan…you're not going to hurt me."

"Haley, what exactly did you have in mind tonight?"

"Whatever you want. Like I said, I just want you to let go."

"For my sake?" He knowingly questioned her.

Haley shrugged and gave him a coy look. "Me, too. I love it when you get all crazy."

Nathan's eyes lit up. "You really want crazy, wild, huh?"

"You can't put that offer out there, Nathan, even if it's over the phone. It's time to man-up and show me what you got."

Nathan tore down her lingering, causing a slight rip on the right side. "How's that for starters?"

Haley's bare chest heaved up and down as her body began to go wild with anticipation. "Yup. That was good."

"Not too much? Did I hurt—"

Haley pushed up and pulled Nathan back down with her. "I'm gonna hurt you, if you don't stop worrying like that!"

"You really got it in you tonight, huh?" Nathan chuckled.

"Get to work, Scott. Unless you're back is really bothering you?"

"Not now, but it may be later!" Nathan said with a cocked eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Nathan's sweaty body collapsed on top of Haley like a box full of heavy weights. His head fell onto her pillow, just beside hers, and his arm stretched across her upper body and rested by the other side of her head. His chest lied directly on top of hers. They lay like that with their eyes closed struggling to regain their breath.<p>

"It keeps getting better," Haley finally spoke. "How is that possible?"

"Now that I know you can handle that…" Nathan's sleepy voice trailed off.

"What?" Haley asked curiously.

"We can…I can…We're gonna have such a good sex life."

"I thought we already did."

"Yeah, but now that I know you like it rough…That's just another option we'll have going."

"That was rough?" Haley asked seriously.

Nathan picked his head up slightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And dirty. You were talking dirty, Hales."

"No, I wasn't. Was I?" Realization swept over Haley as she remembered urging him on. He wasn't the only one who had let himself go. It was as if she had no control over her words. "I was."

"Now that I know what you like and how to get you to do that, watch out," he warned her. He yawned into pillow and nestled his face against hers.

"What does that mean?" Haley asked intrigued. Sometimes she felt so naïve about sex, yet she trusted Nathan, especially after what they had just experienced. He knew exactly what he was doing and she was happy to take advantage of that.

As Nathan's soft snoring filled her ear, Haley took a minute to congratulate herself on achieving her goals. She distracted Nathan, helped him regain some confidence in himself, and got him to a point where he could sleep. The added bonus, of course, was fulfilling own desires that he stirred in her over their phone conversations. The problem was, she was now trapped under the upper half of his heavy, lethargic body. She waited for him to move, but he was dead to the world. After a while, Haley wrapped her own arms around him and focused on the fact that Nathan was in her arms, for a change. She let that incredible feeling carry her away to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Love Story" (Taylor Swift)<p>

AN: Thanks for reading! Bet you could have predicted the song for next chapter! It's the long-awaited reunion with Haley's parents! I hope I did it justice.

Thanks for reading and reviewing….I'm starting to get into writing the heavy stuff now, but my schedule is actually good for a change. It is taking longer to write, but I have the time! I hope to keep posting frequently.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 8: "Love Story" (Taylor Swift)

By the time morning arrived, Haley learned some more things about what a night of drinking did to Nathan. In addition to passing out immediately after having sex, he slept like a log. This left her trapped under him all night. He also snored heavily. Also, he was difficult, make that impossible, to wake up. This was all confirmed when the phone began ringing at six a.m. for his wake up call. Luckily, Haley was close enough to the phone to reach it. Knowing that probably meant he had a plane to catch, she tried to wake him. Her only progress was being able to wiggle out from under him. She was not able to get him to acknowledge her in the slightest. Once out of bed, she fished out her bathrobe from her suitcase and sat back down on the bed tried once again to wake him. She stopped when the hotel phone ran a second time.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"Haley? It's Devon. Is Nate up?"

"No. I'm not having much luck waking him up either."

Devon laughed. "I figured and he's not the only one and luckily it's not a charter. I thought I'd let you know some of the other guys aren't taking the first flight out this morning. Seems Nathan's not the only one who needs a little extra sleep. Anyway, he can miss that flight, and just meet us at the hotel at noon. The flight to Miami is only an hour, and there are plenty of them, so that shouldn't be a problem and that way you two can fly in together. Just leave his gym bag outside of the door to get checked in and I'll cover for him and get your room key. Then, text me when you get there."

"That sounds great, Devon. Thanks a lot…for last night too."

"No problem. I'd want Nate's help if my wife surprised me like that. You should meet her sometime. Maybe we can do dinner in Boston?"

"I'd love that. I haven't met the team yet, only Tony. We've been trying to keep things private."

"Tony filled me in a little. No worries here. I got your back."

"Thanks. Have a safe flight."

"You too. See you in Miami."

Haley hung up the phone relieved. She was also convinced that Nathan was wrong about Devon; at least off of the court. She hoped the two could learn to get along better and maybe that would help them work out their differences on the court.

For the next two hours, Haley tried to keep herself busy. She showered, dressed, organized all of Nathan's belongings and repacked his suitcase. She also left Nathan's gym bag out in the hall and found at some point Devon had slipped his number under the door for Haley, with a note to call if she needed anything. She found herself looking forward to meeting his wife. She could use some inside tips on being the other half of a professional basketball player.

Finally, around 8:30, she figured they had to get going. The airport was close by and they were packed, but any later would be cutting it a little too close for her liking.

Haley sat on the bed and began peppering Nathan's back with light kisses. He finally stirred and lifted his head up and gave her a goofy grin. She lay down beside him and reached over and began smoothing down his hair. "You sleep well?"

"Like a rock. I don't think I moved all night."

"You didn't…" Haley chuckled. "Next time, think you could give me some wiggle room?"

Nathan grimaced. "Oh, baby, did I crush you?"

"A little. I actually liked holding you for a change. You were just so damn heavy."

"I don't remember falling asleep. I'm sorry." Nathan looked over at the clock and shot up. "Holy shit! We missed that flight!"

Haley laughed. "Nathan, it's okay. I wanted you to sleep in. We're going to try and make the 10 a.m. flight."

Nathan took a closer look around the room. "You just took care of everything, didn't you?" He asked impressed.

"Devon helped. He told me to leave your gym bag out in the hall."

Nathan looked surprised. "Yeah, they come around and collect them for the team and bring them to the gym for us. It's one less thing we have to worry about."

"I hope you're not mad, but Devon also said he'd cover for you and get the room key. We just have to be at the hotel by noon."

"Right. We have a team workout."

"You're not mad?" Haley asked biting her lip.

"About what?"

"Devon…"

"No. Why would I be?"

"I know you have issues with him and I want to support you…He was just being so nice."

"That's a good thing, right? Maybe I was wrong about him, Hales. Maybe I never gave him a shot."

"Good…Because I told him we'd have dinner with him and his wife in Boston."

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Uh-huh." As Nathan began to move toward her, Haley got up from the bed. "We have to get going. We have a long day today."

Nathan reluctantly got up from bed and headed over to his suitcase. He flipped it open and harshly began rifling through it.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked with irritation from beside him. She swiftly smacked his hands. "Stop messing it up!"

Nathan ignored her and kept tossing things around. "I can't find any of my stuff. I know you think I'm a mess, but at least I know where everything is!"

"What are you looking for?" Haley asked, still trying to keep his hands from destroying all her hard work.

"My razor! Is that okay?" He snapped.

"It's in the bathroom. I put everything you need in there!"

Nathan gave her a look of annoyance. "You want to brush my teeth for me too?"

Haley followed him into the bathroom. She gestured to the neatly lined up row of toiletries. "A thank you would be nice. I know Clay's girls didn't do any of that for you."

Nathan watched as Haley spun on her heels and left the bathroom. He stood there a barrel of nerves. As soon as he knew it was time to get going, his mood shifted as a sense of dread filled him. Today was _the day_; the day he was finally going to face Haley's dad. Apparently, he was taking out his bad mood on Haley and he couldn't blame her for being upset with him. Her reference to Clay's girls really got to him. What the hell was that about? He needed sometime to figure that one out. He shut the door to the bathroom and spent some time getting himself together and grooming himself for the day. Once he was finished, he left the bathroom determined to make things right with Haley.

Haley was lying on the bed flipping through a magazine when Nathan took a seat on the bed next to her. He looked remorseful. She felt guilty. He was on edge and she wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said apologetically.

"Me too. I won't touch your stuff anymore."

"I like it when you touch my stuff," Nathan joked. He hesitated for a moment and decided he needed to be serious. He didn't want this tension existing between them. "What's this about Clay's girls?"

"We don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Haley," Nathan said put his hand on her arm, "we do need to talk about it. It's obviously bothering you."

Haley gave a slight shrug. "I was just wondering about them. You know, the ones from before, and if there are ones that still come around," Haley said quietly.

Nathan sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"How was Clay involved? Did he pimp girls out for you?"

Nathan looked genuinely offended at the idea of prostitutes. "No! Haley, I wasn't that bad. I wouldn't do something like that."

"Then what was it, because I really don't understand it. I had that one horrible experience and I just couldn't do that again."

"I'm not going to make excuses, Haley. I was trying to fill a void…partying, going out and…I don't know. I got tired of waiting, not knowing if what we had, what I felt when I saw you at that Duke game was all in my head…It was stupid."

"What about Clay?"

"How did you hear about that? Did you run into someone?"

Haley didn't want to admit it was Devon unless she had to. "Nathan, just tell me. I know those girls still come around too."

"Clay was like my wingman. He would set me up with girls when I was on the road. I tried not to do that back home because I didn't want any ties. He has other clients and travels, so he knows a lot people and goes to parties. It only happened like five or six times when the season started, but word got out. Sometimes, and this is really nothing new, girls show up at our hotels and scope us out. They're not always there for me, they like Tony, and will probably go for anyone really, but yeah, some of them trace back to Clay."

"I don't like that guy," Haley said sourly.

"Haley, you should be upset with _me_. _I_ treated those girls like they were nothing. The only way I could be with them is if I was drunk and then I kicked them out. I was an asshole."

"Yet, they come back, huh?"

"It's messed up, I know. That's why I stopped it."

"When? Was it right before Chicago?"

"Around Thanksgiving. There was that psycho girl in Boston, that I met in a club. I hooked up with her twice apparently; once at the end of last season and then again in November. She was the last one. I swear, I don't remember that. I just woke up in her bed in the middle of the night and got the hell out of there. That's when I knew I had to stop." Nathan looked at Haley and saw that she was upset. How could she not be with this conversation? "Haley, I'm sorry. I wish I could say something to make this better."

"I know. I just don't like the fact that these girls are still around."

Nathan looked at her like she was crazy. "You're not jealous?"

"People don't know about me, Nathan. They see me and think I'm some groupie!—"

"Is that what happened? Last night?"

Haley shook her head miserably.

"Haley, as soon as I can, I want to tell everyone about us, believe me I just want you safe. I'm waiting for Derek's okay."

"I know. It's just embarrassing….and yes, I'm a little jealous knowing there are girls chasing you around."

"But you trust me, right? Because I don't let them get near me. And you're the one I fall asleep talking to every night."

"I do trust you. I just don't like to think about them." Haley wiped at the corner of her eye. She was determined not to cry. "And I hate how you were with those girls. I just can't stand that."

"You have every right to be mad, Hales," Nathan said regretfully.

"I'm not mad at you! I just hate how we were apart like that so something like that could happen!"

"But we're here…and that's all over." Nathan saw that Haley was on the verge of tears. He was worried about her and grateful he would have the chance to talk to her mother. "I wish I could change the past. I would give anything to do that, but I can't."

"I don't expect you to. I just can't help how I feel and I wish I could let it go, but I can't."

"Then keep talking to me, Hales. Don't brush it off, even if it's difficult."

Haley gave him a small smile. "I thought I was supposed to be helping you today?"

"You are. You're here. You let me sleep, packed my stuff, rearranged my plans, and put up with my bad attitude."

"I love you, Nathan. That's all I know. Just give me some time to sort through all this."

"I love you, too and I'm sorry that…my faith was shaken in us for a while. I should have known you would come back to me."

"I shouldn't have stayed away so long…You know what? We need to stop apologizing and get going!" Haley shook away all her negative vibes and gave Nathan a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Nathan looked over at the passenger side of the Corvette he rented and pushed down his sunglasses. "Where's your sunglasses, baby?"<p>

By the time they were halfway to her parent's house, Haley was trying her best not to let Nathan get on her nerves. Much to her dismay, he had the top down, which was messing up her hair, and was driving far too fast for her liking. Yes, he currently had on his cocky exterior in an effort to mask his nerves, but she could see right through him. "I didn't bring them."

"We're in Florida, Hales!"

"No kidding."

"You should have bought a pair at the airport."

Haley rolled her eyes at him. She had been traveling to Florida since she was thirteen to visit her oldest brother Zach and his family. She knew Florida weather perfectly well, so she was knew what was coming up. Yet, she was content to let Nathan find that out for himself. Haley reached in her bag and put on her hat. Nathan snickered.

A few minutes later the downpour started. Sheets of rain poured over them and Nathan struggled to put up the roof of the car. When he was finished, Haley casually pulled off her hat and began primping herself in the mirror. "How's those sunglasses working for you?"

"You knew that was coming," He grumbled brushing his wet hair.

"Just about every day there's a thunderstorm. They only last ten minutes though. This one came from the south."

A loud roar of thunder sounded. "So, I shouldn't take this as a bad sign?"

"No." Haley saw Nathan tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. She reached over and squeezed his arm. "It's going to be fine."

Nathan breathed out loudly. He wanted to believe that….but he couldn't be sure.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Haley asked seriously.

"He could tell you he doesn't want you to see me….That I'm a failure…That I can't protect you and that he still blames me for what happened."

"Okay," Haley said thinking about this. "So…he let's say he says that." Nathan shot her a worried look. "He's not going to," she assured him, "but for the sake of argument, let's pretend he did….It's not going to change how I feel about you and I'm not going to listen to him. I'm an adult now, and he needs to accept the fact that we're together. Plus, I'm pretty sure my mom would deck him if he did that."

Nathan didn't laugh. He hated the idea of causing tension between the James'. "What if he asks you to choose?"

"He's not going to."

"What if he did?"

"I would choose you. You're my future, Nathan. I tried being without you…I gave it my best shot, but it's not what I want. So if he wants me to be happy, he's going to have to accept you. I won't let him treat you badly either. If he starts in on you, we're leaving."

This didn't make Nathan feel any better. He didn't want that to happen either. He was distracted by the vibrating phone stuffed in his pants pocket. He pulled out the phone and answered it. "Luke!"

"Hey! How's it going? Did Haley make it in okay?"

"Yup. Late last night. She said you had a good visit."

"We did. You see her parents yet?" Lucas asked.

"Headed there now," Nathan said unexcitedly.

"It'll be fine…Listen, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Haley's your date for the wedding, right? Like officially?"

Nathan laughed. He looked over at Haley. "Lucas wants to know if you're my date for the wedding."

"Tell him I don't know since you haven't asked me," Haley teased

"Don't start that with me! I just did!" Nathan said to her. "Yeah, she is," he said to Lucas.

"Okay," Lucas said hesitantly.

"Luke, why? What's going on?"

"This is kind of a big deal, right?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused. Haley looked confused as well as she tried to follow along listen to one half of the conversation.

"When people see you two together…it's going to get a lot of attention."

"I thought you said the press wasn't going to be there?"

"They're not. I meant from the guests; from our friends and family."

"Luke, just say what you have to say."

"It's Brooke's day and I don't want anything taking away the attention from her."

"Oh." Nathan didn't know how to respond to that. He looked over at Haley in disbelief. "We don't want that either. You think we'd do that, Luke?"

"I've seen the video from Coop's wedding."

Yeah, that would be enough to make Lucas nervous. At his Uncle Coop's wedding, Haley and he had shared a romantic dance with only the two of them on the dance floor. Everyone stood around them just watching. They hadn't planned it; it just worked out that way after Haley asked the DJ to play their song. "I didn't know there was a video. Hey, wait—How did you see that?"

"Uh…Coop and Jules."

"When did you see them?" Nathan pressed him.

"Let's just say there was a reason that they didn't fly in to spend Christmas with you…"

"And that reason would be…."

"There's a lot of people that wanted you and Haley back together, Nate. It was all supposed to happen by New Year's."

Nathan glanced over at Haley. She was hanging on his every word. "Does that include Haley's mom?"

"What do you think?" Lucas chuckled.

"Stupid question," Nathan agreed. "So as far as Haley and I…what exactly do you want? Am I supposed to ignore her or something? Because I can't do that."

"Just keep it low-key. You know, no special dedications or making out or public declarations of love."

"Yeah, cuz that's our style," Nathan scoffed. "Have you met Haley?"

"I just got back from seeing the two of you. You're both crazy in love and correct me if I'm wrong, but that song was all Haley's idea, right?"

Nathan grinned at Haley and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Yeah, that's my girl. She's totally full of surprises."

Haley leaned over and hit him.

"Look, we won't mess up your wedding, okay?" Nathan continued. "But just realize I'm your best man and Haley's the maid of honor….and I can't help the way she looks at me, especially when I have that tux on."

"You are so full of yourself!" Haley huffed out.

"See what I mean!" Lucas exclaimed. "If you two aren't fighting, then you're all over each other. It's worse than when we were kids."

"Relax, Luke. I'll dial it back, but I'm telling you, I'm not the one you have to worry about."

"Are talking about me?" Haley said hitting him again.

"I got to go, Luke. Once again, Haley just can't keep her hands to herself."

Haley quickly withdrew her hands and clasped them in her lap.

"Just keep it in your pants at my wedding, huh?" Lucas laughed.

"I'll try….Seriously, stop worrying, Luke. It's going to be a great wedding."

"You'll see, Nate. The wedding is all about the girl and I'm just looking out for mine."

"I get it. I'll see you in what? Two weeks?"

"Just about. Talk to you later."

Nathan hung up the phone and sighed. "I guess we have to be on our best behavior at the wedding so we don't take any attention away from the bride….like we did at Coop's wedding."

"Oh, right," Haley said remembering the crowd that formed around them. "We won't do that."

"Hales? You think your mom knows it's me that coming?"

"I didn't use your name, but I think so."

"Tell me again, what you told her."

"Well, I called her right when I got back from Chicago to set up this dinner…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Haley Bob! I've been dying to hear from you! How's Chicago?"<em>

"_Chicago was great—"_

"_Was?" Lydia asked concerned._

"_I had to leave early. It's fine though, Mom, really. I got some good ideas and I had a good time."_

"_You did? You had a good time?"_

"_Yes." Haley was fighting every urge to blurt out everything to her mother, but she and Nathan had already agreed they wanted to let her know in person._

"_Haley, is there something you want to tell me?" Lydia asked slowly._

"_Kind of. I want to come visit you in a couple of weeks. Will you be around?"_

"_Yes, we're always around. How about on,…say Jan 28th?" Lydia suggested._

"_I was thinking of the 27th."_

"_Oh, yes, that would be better!" Lydia said excitedly._

"_There's something else…I have someone I want you to meet. Can I bring him to dinner?" Silence filled the airwaves. "Mom? Is that okay?"_

"_Yes," Lydia said finally. "You're bringing someone to dinner….Is this serious, Haley? You've never done that before."_

_Haley smiled. Her mother was wrong. Nathan had a million dinners over their house…then again, he probably hadn't been formally invited. "It's serious."_

"_I know just what I want to cook!" Lydia said giddily._

"_What?" Haley asked curiously._

"_It's a surprise…And for your information, I like surprises, too."_

* * *

><p>"She definitely knows," Nathan said.<p>

"If she made prime rib, then yeah."

"She knows my basketball schedule, Hales. She knew my Miami game was on the 28th. And from what Lucas said, I'm pretty sure she cancelled your Christmas plans just so you would be around Boston for New Year's."

"That's why she wanted me in Boston! Originally, I wasn't going to stay long in Florida for the holidays, but then I changed my mind. My mom flipped out when I did that." Haley beamed at Nathan. "I'm so excited, Nathan! She's going to be so happy."

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley got out of the car and stood outside of her parent's condo anxiously. Haley fixed the collar on Nathan's black polo shirt. He tucked her hair behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful, Hales. I don't think I told you that."<p>

Haley blushed. She had on a black short-sleeve dress with white trim that she picked out just for this special occasion. "Enough stalling. I'll hold the flowers, you take the oranges?"

Nathan picked up the bag of oranges they'd purchased at the airport. "And I'll take your hand."

Haley grabbed the flowers and gave Nathan her free hand. It was all sweaty. By the time they were at the door, she could see a few beads of sweat on the sides of his face. Nathan let go of her hand, dropped the bag of oranges on the ground, and wiped his hands on his khaki shorts. Haley took out a tissue from her purse and wiped the sweat off his face. "Just remember," Haley whispered looking intently at him, "I love you."

Nathan was about to reciprocate when the door flew open.

"I told you, Jimmy!" Lydia yelled ecstatically. Instead of moving aside to let them in, Lydia launched herself out of the door towards Nathan, nearly knocking Haley over.

Haley had tears in her eyes as she watched their emotional reunion. It was exactly what she envisioned in her mind. Lydia was clinging to Nathan who was hunched down with his eyes closed taking it all in.

Deciding to leave them alone, Haley quietly stepped inside the door. The kitchen was immediately on her left, with the living room straight ahead. She set the flowers down on the table and walked through to the living room. She saw her father pacing around nervously. If possible, he looked more anxious than Nathan. "Dad," she called out to him.

Jimmy walked over and opened up his arms.

Haley gave him a tight hug, but he pulled away quickly.

Jimmy's eyes darted towards the direction of the door. "He hates me."

"You need to talk to him, Dad," Haley said simply.

"I know," Jimmy said looking at his feet. He began walking towards the kitchen.

Nathan could feel Lydia crying. He knew they were happy tears, but it still made him uneasy. When she finally let him go, he gave her a nervous smile.

"I knew it was you," Lydia triumphantly informed him.

"We can't get anything past you." Nathan picked up the oranges. "I brought you something."

Lydia laughed. "She finally told you about the oranges."

"And I finally admitted that I didn't love oranges; not the way I loved her."

Lydia eyes filled up again. "Oh, Nathan. You have no idea how happy I am that you're here. I wouldn't have let anyone else through this door."

They both looked up as Jimmy appeared in the doorway. "Nathan, come inside."

Nathan held open the door and let Lydia in. He followed behind her. Once inside, Lydia took the oranges from him. She joined Haley in the kitchen.

Nathan and Jimmy shared an awkward silence as the ladies watched. Jimmy finally extended his hand. "It's good to see you, Nathan."

Nathan took his hand and gave him a firm handshake. He was about to pull away when Jimmy when pulled him into a hug. He felt Jimmy's hand clasp over his shoulder. Over Jimmy's shoulder, his met Haley's eyes which, as usual, gave him some semblance of comfort.

When they broke away, both Haley and Nathan were taken aback. Jimmy had tears flowing down his cheeks. "I never thought this would happen," Jimmy choked out into a sob.

Lydia stepped in between the guys and led her husband towards the living room. Haley took Nathan into the kitchen.

They heard a sliding door open and close and Haley knew her parents were out on the patio getting some privacy. Much like her place, theirs was so small that voices carried everywhere. Nathan leaned against the kitchen counter resting his weight on his palms. Haley picked up the flowers and rested them next to him. "You okay?"

"I don't feel so good," he admitted. He hadn't known what to expect, but Jimmy crying…that was off the charts. He honestly didn't know how to deal with that.

Haley turned him towards her and nestled her head against his chest. She could feel him relaxing as his hands rubbed her back. "I'm here, but if we need to leave, just let me know."

"I want to try and stay," Nathan said pulling away.

"Do you smell that?" Haley asked aiming for a distraction. They shared a smile as Haley opened the stove and they both saw the prime rib cooking.

"I'm staying, Hales." No matter how bad he was feeling, Nathan couldn't leave Lydia "I just don't know what to say to—"

The sliding doors opened and closed and a minute later, Lydia came into the kitchen.

"You're father's getting soft in his old age," Lydia attempted joking. "He's fine now. He's actually happy to see you," she said looking at Nathan.

"That was happy?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"And guilty," Lydia added. "I think we all are actually. You two being apart was just silly." Lydia picked up the flowers. "Are these for me?"

"Yes," Nathan answered, stepping aside as Lydia grabbed a vase from her cabinet.

"They're just lovely. Thank you. Let me get these in some water and, Haley, maybe you can help me make the salad."

"I can help with the salad," Nathan offered. "Haley made me make one a few days ago."

"I was thinking maybe you could grab a beer and head out to see Jimmy," Lydia lightly suggested.

Nathan looked at Haley nervously.

Haley shook her head emphatically. "Mom, I'm going with him."

Lydia sighed. "Okay, but go easy on him, huh? He's been a nervous wreck for a month now."

Haley ignored her mother's comments. She knew her mother was just looking out for her father, but her main concern was Nathan. She was not going to leave his side, unless she was sure he was okay. She opened the fridge and handed Nathan two bottles of beer.

He only took one. "I can't drink, Hales."

Haley nodded understanding. She put the second one away and gave him a bottle of water instead.

As she led the way through the living room to the sliding doors, Nathan was astounded the James' were living in such a small place like this. It was one story and had four rooms and a bathroom. The kitchen and living room were side-by-side with adjacent bedrooms. The entire place could easily fit inside his living room…and it had no yard. He never would have envision the free-spirited couple he grew up with that loved the outdoors living in over fifty-five adult gated community like this….but with Haley's help, he hoped to change that.

Haley held open the sliding door and they walked out into the patio. Again, it was just a small screen-in area with a round table some chairs and a few wicker pieces. Jimmy was sitting in one of the wicker chairs. Haley led Nathan over to wicker loveseat. Nathan handed Jimmy the beer and took a seat next to Haley. Haley looked up at him and he knew to put his arm around her. Haley put her hand on his knee in a show of support.

"Thanks," Jimmy said after clearing his throat. He twisted off the cap and took a long drink. "So, I think I owe you two an apology."

"No—" Nathan began.

"Yes," Haley interrupted giving Nathan a serious look. "Daddy, go on."

"Nathan, I'm sorry for….well, everything. I think about things a lot and I know I was wrong more than once about you. Maybe someday when you have kids, you'll understand, but I think deep down, I knew that you were there for Haley when I wasn't….I mean, back when you were kids, and when I found out about all that, it made me feel pretty inadequate as a father—"

"Dad, things changed with Nathan before you found about what happened to Rachel," Haley pointed out. "You were hard on him when we started dating."

"I know," Jimmy said looking at his daughter. "It was hard, Haley. You're my baby and you were always so mature and you never really needed your mom or I…and you had Nathan. When things started happening with Taylor, I started rethinking my role as a father, but it was too late by then."

"You were a good father, Mr. James," Nathan spoke up taking his hand out from behind Haley and straightening up. "You were more of a father to me than my own." Nathan paused. He knew what he wanted to say, it was just hard. Haley reached over hand took his hand. He looked up at Jimmy. "I think that's why it was so hard when you stopped treating me like one of the family and just like some guy that was going after your daughter. I never wanted Haley the way you thought I did. I always loved her and just wanted to be with her…and you; all of you. I wanted to be in your family."

Haley tried to fight back the tears as she listened to Nathan talk. She was so immensely proud of him for saying that and yet at the same time, it hurt to hear it. He had such horrible family life and her family was always a safe haven for him. It was so sad things turned out the way they did.

Jimmy nodded sadly. "I never should have doubted you, Nathan. Not when you started dating Haley, not when we found out about the secret you had been keeping and most importantly, not after Haley was attacked." Jimmy set his beer down looked at both of them squarely. "You two have to believe me then I tell you that I'm sorry for any part I played in keeping you apart. There were some days I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror-and Haley, I had such trouble seeing that lost looking your eyes—and Nathan, I just couldn't bring myself to see you at all."

Haley knew at once her mother was right. It was guilt that kept her father away from Nathan all these years. She felt a pang of regret for him…as she saw herself in her father's eyes. Avoidance was always one of her trademarks.

"I thought you didn't want to see me; that you were mad and blamed me," Nathan said quietly.

"No," Jimmy said sternly. "It was the opposite. I blamed myself for creating a rift between two people clearly meant for each other…and making them both miserable." Jimmy closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them. "Can you two forgive me?"

"You save my life, Mr. James," Nathan said with gratitude. "I know I was unconscious but I've always known that. I wouldn't be here without you."

"I felt like it was my son lying there in that pool of blood," Jimmy said shaking his head in disgust. "I wanted to kill that son of a bitch."

"I was lucky you were there. You stopped Daunte from firing another shot and if you didn't stop my bleeding, they don't think I would have made it."

Haley shuddered. She rested her head on Nathan's shoulder as his hand slipped back behind her. "We're both so lucky."

Nathan and Haley barely looked up as Lydia came onto the patio and put down a bowl of pretzels and chips. Nathan kissed Haley's forehead and gave her a slight nudge. "Go help your mom with that salad."

Haley studied Nathan carefully. He looked like he meant it. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure that I want you making me dinner?" He teased her. "Yes."

Jimmy and Lydia laughed. Haley gave him a shove and stood up. "You're an ass."

"That's the Haley and Nathan I remember!" Lydia exclaimed. They all laughed again.

Haley and Lydia left the patio. Jimmy picked up his beer, took a sip and looked curiously at Nathan.

"You want a beer, Nathan?"

"I don't drink when I'm around Haley, at least not if I can help it. She surprised me last night in Atlanta after I already hit the bar."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I was drinking that day," Nathan softly reminded him. "Mr. James, I want you to know that Haley is my priority now. I know that you're probably upset that Haley's with me—"

"Nathan," Jimmy interrupted him, "I'm not upset. I want my daughter with you."

"You do?" Nathan questioned him. "Even though it's more dangerous for her?"

"The problem is Damien, son; not you. I trust you," Jimmy said seriously. "I trust you with my daughter's life. I understand what happened that day, Nathan, and I know that you saved her and I know you'd do that again if you had to."

"What happened to her was because of me," Nathan said unfazed by Jimmy's admission. "And the reason that her life is danger is because of me."

"You're wrong and I'm sorry if what I said to you all those years ago made you feel that way." Jimmy shook his head disappointedly. He set his beer down and used both hands to gesture towards himself. "Let me have it, Nathan. Really."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused.

"I said some horrible things to you and I deserve whatever you have to say to me. So," Jimmy said gesturing again, "let me have it."

"I'm not angry with you, if that's what you're getting at," Nathan said honestly. He couldn't feel something that just wasn't there. "All I want is your approval to be with Haley."

Jimmy's face fell. It was as if this made him feel even guiltier, like he would have preferred that Nathan was angry with him. "Well, you have that and more. I want nothing more than for both of you to be together."

Nathan looked closely at Jimmy…and he believed him. It was like a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders. A burst of energy soared through him. "I want to marry her," he blurted out. "We've talked about it, but I haven't officially asked her yet," Nathan explained. All of a sudden everything was so clear to him. The ring, the proposal, Haley's hesitation… "I think we both just needed to come here and see both of you before we moved forward."

Jimmy nodded. "You don't need my permission, Nathan, but if you're looking for my blessing, you have it."

Nathan smiled, feeling that acceptance. He needed to hear those words. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I just have one thing to ask of you."

"Okay."

"I want to us to be there at your wedding. I know I have no right to ask, but it would mean the world to Lydia. And I'm sure you know, son, that we would do just about anything to make our ladies happy."

Nathan nodded. He was confident that he could now pick out that ring and give her a meaningful proposal, but eloping was clearly out of the question.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the kitchen, Haley surprised her mother with a hug. When they broke away, Lydia gave her a puzzled look.<p>

"What was that for?"

"You didn't hug me, Mom," Haley explained. "Once you saw Nathan, you forgot all about me!"

Lydia chuckled. "You're right." She held out her arms again. "Come here, again and let me see you."

Haley hugged her mother, but stayed close when they pulled away so Lydia could examine her.

Lydia twirled a piece of Haley's hair and smiled. "You look great, my baby girl….and I see that fire back in your eyes."

"Why didn't you tell me he was at the hospital and that Dad made him leave?"

Lydia shrugged and sighed. "You are a tough one to crack. Both of you are, actually," she clarified. "Let's sit down."

Haley and Lydia took a seat at the kitchen table.

"At first, I honestly believed that you two needed some time apart. I wanted you to get better and I wanted Nathan to go off to Duke. He was a mess, Haley, and he wouldn't have gone off to school so he could be with you while you got better…and I didn't want that. It was his dream; he worked so hard for that and with his Dad going to jail…I didn't want him to lose that. So I thought if we all just waited, you got better and he got settled, then everything would work out. Then, he got shot and you, Haley," Lydia said looking squarely at her daughter, "threw me for a loop with your refusal to see him. What was that all about?"

Haley looked away uneasily and fiddled with her hands. It was her biggest regret. "I thought he didn't want to be with me and at the hospital I made a promise to him that if he woke up, I would stay away."

"That was just plain stupid," Lydia said wryly. "Why on earth would he want you to stay away?"

"We had a horrible fight that day in the rowboat and even before that, we weren't getting along. I wasn't nice to him. I shut him out after Rachel overdosed." Haley's eyes lit up. "Rachel! Mom, I hate her!—"

"Haley Bob!" Lydia said shocked.

"I know, Mom, but do you have any idea how much she lied to Nathan and I? That's not right and I will never forgive her for that."

"I didn't raise you to be that way," Lydia said with disappointment. She got up and headed over towards the sink. Haley followed her.

"She stole years away from Nathan and me!" Haley raised her voice. She could tell from the look at her mother's face that she wasn't buying it. "Mom, if she didn't lie to us like she did, then I might be standing here with your grandchild, right now!"

Lydia eyes opened wide. "Are you pregnant?"

"No, Mom!"

"Are you?"

"No, I swear! That's not the point. How can you not be mad at her?"

"I am mad and I do have a few choice words to share with her, but hate? You have to let it go because it doesn't matter anymore. You can't change the past. Tell her exactly how you feel, and don't hold back, I mean, really give it to her," Lydia said narrowing her eyes mockingly, "and then let it go," she said simply.

"I can't let it go," Haley mumbled. "And I don't want someone in my life like that anymore."

"I understand that, but you still need to forgive her; not for her sake, but yours. And you can't just blame her. You don't know what would have happened, Haley. Even if Rachel had been supportive as all hell, we could be standing here right in this very place! What you and Nathan have…it's difficult, and that's mainly because of Damien. I mean, if you think just because you and Nathan are together now that it's going to be easy, guess again. Relationships are hard enough anyway and you two have that extra stress. Things happen when they're supposed to, Haley, and what's important is that you two are together now and that's because what you have is real and it's not the kind of love that ever goes away."

"It took me a long time to figure that out, Mom, but I know that now. Nothing is going to keep us apart again."

"You got that right! That would just put me in my grave!" Lydia joked.

"Mom, I need your help with something."

"What?"

"I need pictures. Any pictures you have with Nathan. It's for a project I'm working on…"

* * *

><p>"Amazing," Nathan said moving his napkin to his empty plate. "Haley, I bet you couldn't make a prime rib this good."<p>

Haley rolled her eyes. "You think I'm stupid? Your reverse psychology isn't going to work on me, Nathan."

"It was worth a shot," Nathan smirked.

Haley stood up. "You know what I will do? I'll clean up, so maybe my mom could take you for a walk and show you around the neighborhood."

Lydia and Nathan shared a smile. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure that will be very exciting for Nathan," Lydia said sarcastically. "That'll take two minutes."

Nathan stood up. "Then we'll do laps."

"And I'll help you," Jimmy said to Haley as he began to clear the table.

Lydia and Nathan went outside and began to walk.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked looking around. "You have to be the youngest couple in this place. Look," he said looking at all the dark condos, "everyone's already in bed!"

"We do our best to liven the place up," Lydia laughed. "We had to sell the RV when we started having problems with it. I told you we bought a condo."

"I didn't picture it like this," Nathan admitted. "You happy here?"

"It's nice to be close to Zach, Mary and my grandkids. Joey's twelve now and Maura is seven! They are growing up so fast!"

That answered confirmed what Nathan suspected. This place far too stifling for the James' he knew and loved. "I can get tickets if they want to come to tomorrow's game."

"They would love that! Jimmy, too. You know he kept up with your games? He even came with me to one of your Duke games. He just waited in the car though. In the end, he just couldn't go in."

"I think I would have died if I just saw him pop up at one of my games anyway. I thought he didn't want me anywhere near Haley."

"I hope you see that's not true. And you know how I feel," Lydia smiled.

Nathan returned her smile. "I know you were behind the getting her to my last Duke game. That was pretty…." Nathan processed through a list of possible adjectives…daring, deceitful, dirty.

"Intelligent," Lydia finished proudly. "Jimmy was behind that one. I was honestly planning on using the tickets for the two of us! Then I thought maybe we could plan somehow to get Haley to go with us…but Jimmy was worried about that dope that she was seeing."

"Chase," Nathan chuckled in spite of himself.

"He was…Don't even get me started," Lydia muttered. "Thank God she ended that. Anyway, Jimmy came up with the idea of having him take her. Then, I thought it was finally _the time_. All along I wanted you two together to at least talk and resolve your issues, but it was hard with you on two different coasts. Then, we found out about the threat to Haley's life-and I just wanted Damien to get caught. So I let it go again. Then, I knew when you moved to Boston, that it was _the time_. I was done waiting and I knew you could keep her safe. But it took me a little time to get everyone on board, since by then it was clear that it wasn't going to happen on its own. You know, in the end, I think everything works out like it was supposed to. Whatever you were both going through, you needed to do that, for whatever reason. But this is it, right? You're going to work through everything?"

"We are," Nathan said certainty.

"How is going so far? I can already see how fast the two of you are moving. It must be an adjustment for the two of you," Lydia surmised.

"Yeah, but it's what we both want. I don't want to be apart from her any more than I have to."

"Are you nervous?"

"About her being safe?-All the time. But I also feel the most at peace I ever have. I know that sounds crazy."

"You're in love. That's what love does to us."

"If it's possible, I love her now more than ever."

"So, tell me, Nathan. How is she?"

"Perfect," Nathan said with a half a smile.

"Okay, I get you're both in that in-love, honeymoon stage, but my daughter is far from perfect. Tell me how she really is," Lydia demanded.

"She's…still the same, but different?" Nathan knew that sounded odd.

"I know what you mean. She's had everything bottled up inside for so long."

"I think she's stronger that she used to be," Nathan said thinking aloud, "but she doesn't know that. She doubts herself too much."

"You'll help her with that. I'm worried about her anger," Lydia revealed.

"Yeah, she's angry alright. I hope that once she gets out everything with Rachel, it'll get better."

"You know who she's angry with the most, don't you?" Lydia asked.

Nathan thought about this and went back to their conversation the night before. She was angry about the time they spend apart; he knew that. "Me? She's upset I wasn't there for her and stayed away so long."

"Not so much," Lydia told him. "I'm talking deep down…She's mad at herself, Nathan."

Nathan furrowed his brows. "For what?"

"For leaving you in the hospital, for lying to all of us all these years making us think she had moved on, and shutting everyone out. She blames herself for your separation and that worries me because sooner or later, that's going to come out in one way or another."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, Mrs. James."

Lydia stopped walking and glared at him. "Don't you start that with me, again."

"What?" Nathan asked nervously. He was going to be there for Haley no matter what happened; no matter how hard things go. What was wrong with that?

"Mrs. James?" Lydia looked both angry and hurt.

Nathan relaxed. "I can't call you Lydia." That never sounded right to him; maybe in casual conversation to others, but it felt disrespectful to call her that in person.

Lydia put her hands on his shoulders as tears filled her eyes. "You never stopped being like a son to me and I don't need some silly piece of paper to confirm that. I know you're going to marry my daughter soon enough anyway. All I'm asking is that you start calling me 'Mom' now like I've always wanted you to."

Nathan gave her a tight hug. "You're the best mom, Mom."

When they broke away, Lydia was wiping the corner of her eyes. "Thank you."

Nathan looked her sheepishly. "Now what do I call your husband?"

"You can call him 'jackass' for all I care! That man has driven me crazy for the past thirty-five years!"

Nathan laughed. He knew that was true, but yet he also knew that they were still crazy about each other as well. He hoped in thirty-five years he and Haley would be the same. "You still play UNO?"

Lydia beamed at him. "Well, we put that on hold a while, but you know, I still have the scores from when we used to play."

"You do not," Nathan said in disbelief. They had started playing in teams after he and Haley started dated; always boys against girls. It had become a Sunday night ritual for a while after dinner. Lydia always kept a running tally of their scores on a folded up yellow piece of paper from a legal pad.

"Of course I do!" Lydia said hauntingly. "Haley and I were winning! You didn't think I would just throw those scores away, do you?"

"Game on," Nathan said brightly as they both turned around and headed back to the condo.

* * *

><p>After handing the car over to the valet, Nathan and Haley wanted into hotel hand in hand. Both wore exuberant smiles on their faces. Their time with Haley's parents couldn't have gone better. After the initial tension from long overdue conversations lifted, dinner and UNO had consisted of lots of laughs, teasing, bickering and chatting and they all looked forward to more of that in the future. The next night the James' Florida clan was headed to Nathan's game and they were all planning on late night dinner afterwards. It would be another special night for everyone.<p>

As they stood outside of the elevator, Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and pulled her close. With the way he was feeling, he couldn't keep his hands off of her and they couldn't get up to that hotel room fast enough. They had just begun a passionate kiss when the elevator doors opened.

A chorus of snickers sounded as four of Nathan teammates stepped out. Haley's cheeks flushed as she looked up at them. God, they were all so tall…and big. She knew that in her head, and she had seen them play and had talked with both Tony and Devon, but when they all surrounded them like that, Haley felt so small. To make matter's worse, they were all talking at once.

"Is that—"

"Haley! I didn't know you were here!"

"Where you two been hiding out?"

"Are you going to introduce us?"

"Come with us for a quick drink!"

Nathan secured his arm around Haley's waist. "We're actually going to—"

"Let's go, Nathan!" Haley said surprising even herself. She was all wound up from the night and not ready to settle down and she really wanted to meet these guys.

"Yeah!"

"Come on!"

"First round on me!"

"We do have reason to celebrate," Haley said proudly.

All four guys stared at them. Now, Nathan knew there was no way they were going to be able to get out of there. "We just came back from dinner with Haley's parents."

"And my dad gave us his blessing to get married!" Haley blurted out. She was just so damn excited and desperate to share this news!

Nathan was stunned. Where the hell was the shy Haley he was used to?

After lots of congratulations and proper introductions, they all made their way to the hotel bar. They were happy to find they had the place to themselves. They all push together some tables and huddled around them.

"What can I get you?" Tony asked Haley.

Haley could feel everyone watching her, but she didn't care. She was so happy, nothing was bothering her. "I'll have a Jack and Coke."

Nathan was floored. "What?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "I do like to have a drink, Nathan, and I have been out to bars before."

"I guess so." Nathan looked at Tony. "I'm taking an easy tonight since apparently I need to keep any eye on this one. I'll just take a Coke."

As Tony left, Haley leaned in close to Nathan and whispered. "We're supposed to be celebrating…and we're at the hotel…you should get a drink."

Nathan shook his head. "I'm fine, but you go ahead."

Haley sighed with disappointment. She didn't want to get into a fight with him. She could tell he wasn't budging anyway. Instead she just gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Well, this is a side to Nathan Scott I thought I'd never see," Jabar chuckled.

"There's more to Nathan than you've seen," Haley teased them.

"She's got stories!" Pete said excitedly.

Nathan knew he was in trouble, but he also loved seeing Haley so outgoing with his teammates. He decided to just sit back and let her have the floor.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Nathan couldn't believe how much talking Haley had done. She was able to keep the rapt attention of her audience and also kept up drinking. Part of him wanted to stop her, both from the stories and drinking, but it wasn't often Haley let herself go like that and she seemed like she was having so much fun, mostly at his expense. These guys were never going to think about him the same way again and they just were all doting on Haley.<p>

"Who knew Scott could be so romantic?" Tony laughed.

"How old were you with the snowmobile?" Devon asked.

"Fifteen," Haley answered.

"Fifteen! Let me tell you, I would never let my daughter go on trip with her boyfriend's family when she was fifteen."

"We weren't together then," Nathan pointed out.

"But you both obviously had other things on your mind," Devon said.

"You have a daughter? How old is she?" Haley asked.

"She's about to turn four, with another one on the way!"

"Really? When?" Haley asked.

"Tess is due in March."

"I didn't know that," Nathan said feeling guilty. It was clear everyone else did.

"Why did you think she hasn't been on the road? And did you think she was just fat?" Devon scoffed.

Nathan couldn't even pick Tess out of crowd and never thought twice about the fact she wasn't around much.

Haley put her hand on Nathan's knee and began rubbing it. He immediately jerked up. She was trying to help, but clearly wasn't paying attention to where her hand was going.

"Nathan's not the most observant person," she said defensively. "He's very focused on basketball."

"No doubt about that," Tony agreed. "And whatever you've been feeding him, keep doing that, because he's hot right now."

"He is!" Haley said squeezing his upper leg.

"Tell them about the mix tape," Tony prodded her.

Haley's face light up as Nathan's fell. "Oh! We weren't together then either, were we?"

"Kind of, not really," Nathan said vaguely.

"But you was trying! I remember that! I was his roommate at High Flyers then," Tony told his confused teammates.

"And he made me a CD of songs that he said reminded him of me," Haley said nostalgically.

"Awwww," Pete and Jabar simultaneously sounded.

"And he played those songs over and an over and over again," Tony said dramatically.

"Then, one time," Haley continued, "he paid a DJ at our dance to play a song for us and,…" she gave him a look of confusion, "that night didn't end so well did it?"

"I tried to make up for it later."

"He did. He gave me a CD with just one song…and that became our real song," Haley said smiling at Nathan.

Nathan shifted uneasily and remained silent. This was all just killing him. The only thing he had going for him was that they were all nearing the point of being wasted and hopefully wouldn't recall all of this.

"And he gave me this ring for my 16th birthday!" Haley held up her hand. "He even had it engraved."

"Hey! What about another ring? Are you two engaged or what?" Pete asked.

"The ring will be coming soon," Nathan told them.

"I like this ring," Haley said distractedly. Her eyes then fell upon her Cracker Jack's bracelet. "And my bracelet. Nathan gave me this when we were kids."

The guys burst into a fit of laughter. Haley looked a little offended so Nathan put his arm around her shoulders. She immediately beamed. He laughed. She was definitely drunk.

"Well, you can do better than that now, Scott. You better get her a damn good ring!" Devon said seriously.

"I don't need anything big," Haley protested.

"Oh, no, no. He has to. It wouldn't be right not to," Jabar said. "We have standards here on the team. Just ask as my fiancé, Tanya. She'd be happy to tell you all about them, just like she did me!"

"Yeah," Tony piped in. "Besides, all these stories about when you guys were kids. What has the guy done for you lately?"

Nathan tensed up as pressure set in. He hadn't really done anything for her. She had just been taking care of him and his place.

Haley touched her ears. "He got me these earrings…," she grimaced, "from some pushy saleswoman that hit on him!"

"Nate!"

"Scott!"

"What's wrong with you, boy?"

"I'll make up for it," was all Nathan could say.

"With a couple of carats," Devon muttered.

Haley fingered her bracelet. "I like my bracelet."

"I did get you another bracelet. Where's that one?" Nathan asked. He had given it to her for her fifteenth birthday.

"At home. I like this one better."

Nathan pointed to Haley. "This is what I'm dealing with."

"You better step up," Pete warned him.

Haley looked at Nathan with a goofy grin and cupped his cheek. "He always comes through for me. Remember when you proofread my Julius Caesar essay at two in the morning?"

Again the guys laughed.

"You asked him to do that?" Tony asked. "I thought you were tutor!"

"How did you know that?" Haley asked.

"He never shut up about you at High Flyers."

"Romantic. Smart. Chatty. This does not sound like the Nathan Scott I know," Jabar said. "Next thing you know, you'll be telling me his favorite movie is _The Notebook_!"

Nathan braced himself as he looked away. Haley's eyes grew side as she slapped his arm. "You told them?" She screeched. "He loves that movie!"

A chorus of wild laughter broke out as Nathan stood up. "It's time to go, baby."

"Now?" Haley asked seriously.

"You've done enough damage here to last a lifetime, believe me."

Haley pouted as she stood up. "Thank you for all the drinks."

"Anytime," Pete said. "This was a lot of fun. I hope you'll be coming on the road more often."

"And we're doing dinner in Boston, right?" Devon reminded her. Haley nodded.

"Hey! What about me? My family's due in the morning! How about breakfast—family style?" Tony asked.

"That sounds great!" Haley answered before Nathan could stop her. He had a feeling she was going to regret that in the morning. "Thanks guys! I had fun! I'll see you later!"

Nathan kept his arm around Haley as they headed to the elevator. Once inside, she looked up at him with her big, brown eyes as she fell against him.

"Nathan? Are you mad at me?"

Nathan shook his head and smiled. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I embarrassed you."

"No," he assured her. "I loved seeing you having fun."

"That's because I was talking about you. I love you, Nathan. You know that, right?"

"I do." The elevator door opened and Haley stood still and yawned. Nathan took her hand and led her out. "Now, let's get you to bed."

Once inside their hotel room, Nathan locked the door and turned around. He shook his head in amusement. Haley had kicked off her shoes, threw her purse down and currently in the process pulling her dress over her head and was struggling to get it off. Nathan walked over and gave her a hand.

"Thanks," Haley said as her cheeks blushed.

Nathan felt himself getting aroused as Haley stood in front of him in a sexy black bra and thong. He had been preparing himself for her passing out. He tried not to get his hopes up. "You tired?"

Haley shook her head and gave him a saucy smile. She took his hand, let him over to the bed and gave him a hard push sending him back onto the bed. "Time to have sex!"

Nathan closed his eyes and tried to restrain himself as Haley worked on getting off his belt. A minute later, she had his shirt off too. She jumped on top of him began kissing him wildly as she grinded up against him. When she stuck her hand in his shorts and began feeling his hardness, he knew he was in trouble. He had no idea where her energy was coming from, but he was in no position to question it. He was going to enjoy a drunken Haley as much as he could, because in the morning, he knew it would be an entirely different story. Then, he would have to deal with a hung-over Haley, who had promised to have a family style breakfast with the lively Battles. But he would make it all up to her soon enough. After the hard time the guys had given him, the wheels had started turning in his head and he already had an idea. It would include extending their stay in Florida, but he had two days off after his game, so that was possible. As long as he could convince his coaches he would work out on his own, then Haley was in for a romantic surprise, Nathan Scott style.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "If It's Love" (Train)<p>

AN: Thanks very much for your support with this story! It really helps as I start to write the difficult stuff. Just as in my last story, I am ten chapters ahead, and the stuff I am posting is very different from what I am writing. It is your support that inspires me to move forward with the dark stuff. It worked out well with the last story and so far, it is here too! Thanks again.

Lots of throwbacks in this chapter and the last to part one of the story. If you are a new reader and need more explanation or want specific chapters to read, let me know.

The next chapter is one that I initially didn't map out but came out as I was writing it. It has one especially touching, romantic scene. Then, a little more Rachel…

What did you think of the James' visit? Did you forgive Jimmy? Did this live up to your expectations? Was it overly predictable? Any thing you were surprised by?

Hope you are enjoying! Drama will be coming soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 9: "If It's Love" (Train)

"Are we going all the way to Key West?"

As he had been doing for the last two hours, Nathan tried his best to ignore Haley, but she was absolutely relentless. Early that morning he surprised her with the news that they were not in fact, headed back to Boston, but instead going on an "adventure." Even at six a.m., Haley began peppering him with question after question about where they were going, what they needed, how long they would be gone and what they would be doing. Ironic, since the mantra at the luxury resort he was taking her to was complete rest and relaxation and disconnection from the outside world.

It wasn't long after they hit the road and began heading south that Haley was able to figure out on her own they were going to the Florida Keys. Still, she didn't know which one.

"Nathan! Tell me! You know, I don't have a bathing suit. Do I need one? Because if I do, I don't." Haley grunted in frustration as Nathan kept his eyes glued to the road. "What about a dress? Will we be going out to eat? I don't have a clean one." She was met by more silence. "How long have you been planning this? Since Boston? Or is this because I surprised you in Atlanta? That's it! Right now you feel like you have to—"

Haley abruptly shut up as she saw what was up ahead. It was a narrow strip of the freeway with just room for a single line of cars on either side that panned over what appeared to be an endless stretch of water. She sunk down in her seat and gripped the car door with one hand and her seat with the other. She would have loved to have Nathan's hand as a source of comfort, but she wouldn't dare take his focus off the road.

Nathan chuckled when he saw Haley's white knuckles gripping the edge of her seat. He reached over to take her hand.

"Nathan! The road! Pay attention!" Haley shouted while frantically pointing.

"You don't trust me, Hales? I'm a good driver. Speaking of that, when are you going to let me teach you how to drive?"

"Not now, I'll tell you that!"

"When we get home? We can start then. Other than the Detroit game, I'm home for the week."

"You know, I'm flying out early to help Brooke, right?"

"What? How early?"

"A week. Even earlier if she needs it."

"You don't need to be there a week early! The rehearsal dinner is only two nights before!"

"Nathan, I'm her maid of honor, so yes, I have to be there. Peyton is even flying in early too. We're having a shower for her and then we have the bachelorette party. I'm not sure when that's going to be. When are you guys having the bachelor's party?"

This time, Nathan's silence meant something entirely different and Haley knew that.

"You did know that as best man, it's your job to plan that right?" She asked.

"Right, yeah, I knew that." Nathan did know, he just hadn't given it any thought.

"You didn't plan a thing, did you?"

"Look, it's not like Lucas is that kind of guy anyway, right? His idea of a good time is probably splurging at Barnes and Nobles and getting an extra shot of espresso."

"That's not funny," Haley said seriously. "And you have to get something together because we're going all out for Brooke."

Nathan's interested was peaked. "What does that mean?"

"I can't tell," Haley said smugly.

"We're going to one of the lower keys," Nathan said quickly. "It's not one of the well-known ones; I'm sure you probably haven't heard of it anyway. I spent last summer there, mostly with Clay. It's where I got my focus back. It's low-key, relaxing, secluded and private. Happy?"

Haley's face lit up and she threw him a beaming smile. "Yes!"

Nathan looked at her expectantly.

"I still can't tell you, Nathan. It's a girl thing. We can't tell the boys."

"That was dirty," Nathan muttered.

"So, I do need a bathing suit! We have to stop—"

"Okay, you know what, forget it! I'll just tell you the plan, okay? The guy who owns the place, Ken, is expecting us. He's a real cool guy and took good care of me during the summer. I want you to meet him and he'll go over the rules with you—"

"Rules?" Haley asked curiously.

"Yes, there are rules at this place. Like, you have to agree to no cell phones, computers and there's no tv's either—"

"What do you do there?"

Nathan smiled. Initially, he had thought the same thing. "Nothing; that's the point. You just sit on the beach, you can go out on the water if you want, but you mostly just sit around…in peace in quiet…and Ken gave me the same cottage I had last time, which is the most private place."

"That sounds perfect," Haley said excitedly.

"It is…but I promised my coaches I would work out. Last summer I found a gym nearby, so I can go there and drop you off by the stores. They're real close by…but that's after we get settled."

Haley yawned. "And take a nap? I could use one of those."

"That's it, Hales. Now you're on right wavelength! Ken would be proud."

"Tell me about him."

"He's a little different, but in a cool, New Age kind of a way. It was his dream to own a place like this. He calls it an 'oasis from life.' He tried to teach me to meditate—"

"Ha!" Haley laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, it didn't go so well, but he did help me. Can't say I reached enlightenment, but I left in a better frame of mind then when I came, which was a good thing, because I was in a bad way then."

"I hate to think about that."

"Well, this time is clearly different. This time I have something different in mind." Nathan gave her a teasing look.

"What?"

"Even though we're both pretty happy, I'm hoping we're both going to leave this place better than when we came."

As Nathan turned his attention back to the road, Haley realized that was all she was going to get out of him. Although she knew where they were going, he had managed to get her back on the edge of her seat with anticipation. After all, he was right; they were both pretty happy. What could happen at this magical place to heighten that feeling? Haley couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

><p>After having dinner, Nathan and Haley were taking a leisurely stroll barefoot on the beach, hand in hand. Haley was wearing a long flowing sundress that had a brown, red and orange print and Nathan had on a pair of shorts and untucked red shirt. Haley bought those outfits out on her shopping venture, along with a few other things. She had reason to believe Nathan had made a purchase of his own. Now, with sunset drawing near, butterflies began to flutter in Haley's stomach as she anticipated what was coming.<p>

"I can't believe that Ken invited us to his house for dinner. That was so nice," Haley said. "Does he do that with everyone?"

"Nope. I was here for two months last summer and he never did that once. He was nice and helped me out with other things, but he never invited me into his home." Nathan gave Haley a smile. "There's something about you, Hales. You're just so….inviting." They both laughed. "It was same with Tony's family."

"I liked the Battles. I really like all the people you're introducing me to. Except Clay! I can't believe _he _was the one who brought you here."

"That should give him bonus points, huh?"

Haley shrugged. "I still don't like that he took you away from everyone for the summer. I was trying to get in touch with you then. This," Haley said while squeezing their hands, "could have happened sooner."

Nathan stopped and turned towards Haley. "You look beautiful tonight. Thank you for dressing us Florida style. Did you get a new bathing suit too?"

"Two, actually," she sheepishly admitted.

"You're liking that credit card I got you?" Nathan teased.

"Tell me if I spending too much. I just haven't had a new bathing suit in three years, but they were on sale—"

"I was kidding. I swear, I don't pay attention to that stuff. Pretty soon you'll know more about our money than I do."

Haley was touched at how he was careful to always say things like "our money." After meeting the financial planner, she was beginning to feel as if that was true. Nathan didn't keep any secrets from her at the meeting and they had already begun making some changes about their personal finances. However, everything would not be complete until they were legally married. Haley looked out at the ocean focusing on the gentle waves. "This place is so beautiful. I see why you liked it here—Hey! You changed the subject!"

"You want me to tell you about last summer?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded.

"Let's sit down and watch the sunset." He sat down cross-legged and Haley settled in on his lap. He began rubbing her arms as they focused their attention on the array of colors streaming across the sky as the deep orange sun began to set across the backdrop of the crystal clear blue ocean.

"I thought about you every day I was here," Nathan said quietly.

"You did?" Haley asked matching his tone.

"Every day," he confirmed. "Did you know that Ken performs weddings?...They have lots of weddings here and I watched a lot of them. I kind of having a thing for weddings, I guess. Anyway, one day there was this young couple…and they just had it, you know? They were crazy about each other and everyone knew that. It was the first time I had really seen a couple that had that same look in their eyes that we always had. That's when it's clicked."

"What?" Haley asked completely captivated.

"I realized that what we had comes along once in a lifetime and that I was lucky to experience that even if it wasn't for long. Instead of being depressed, I decided to be grateful. Then I cleared my head and started to focus on basketball again. Looking back now, I think I needed to have the experience, partly just so I understand how important it us for us to stay together."

"So you're happy we were apart?" Haley asked confused.

"Not happy, but maybe we both needed to go through some things to get here."

"My mom kind of said that too, but it wasn't the same for me. I feel like my life was on hold. I didn't get anything accomplished. I didn't make any new friends. I put my energy into acting like I was fine, when I was just miserable."

"But it still got you here…to this point…and that's all that matters."

"Maybe." Haley felt bad for this shift in the conversation. She knew he was trying to help her with her personal issues but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted their conversation to go in a different direction. She twisted her head and gave him a soft kiss. When she pulled away, he just smiled and went back to looking at the water. The sun was set and now it was growing dark…and he was being so eerily quiet. It didn't look like anything was going to happen. Haley figured she had ruined things, but she hoped maybe she could fix it. She turned to face him.

"Nathan, I think sometimes I put too much pressure on you. I know I like things perfect and sometimes I go a little crazy, but all I really want is to be with you and everything you do is just right."

Nathan gave Haley a curious look. "You like it here, don't you?"

"I like being here with you."

"I like being here with you."

Haley grew frustrated. She wasn't getting anywhere. She had to be a little more direct in steering the conversation back to where she wanted it. "You said Ken performs weddings?"

"Some. Other people have friends or family members officiate, from what I could tell."

"But he could do it? He's, like, authorized or whatever?"

Nathan began to grown uneasy. He regretted mentioning Ken and the weddings. Haley was getting ideas in her head, not that he could blame her, but his plans had shifted over the past few days. His venture into that ring store a little earlier solidified his new plan. "I guess."

Haley studied Nathan carefully. To her, he looked dejected. His hands were down in the sand. She kept waiting for one of them to slide into his pocket, but they didn't. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Nathan sighed. "I'm just trying to take this all in." He wiped the sand from his hands and slid them around her. "Last summer, I never would have dreamed this could happen. So now I just want to enjoy where we're at—right now."

That answer wasn't good enough for Haley. For some reason, he had put up a wall. She rested her head against his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "How's this? You enjoy this?"

Just like she hoped, Nathan succumbed to the sexual tension between them and began kissing her vigorously. Feeling confident, Haley pulled away suddenly and looked at Nathan with wide, serious eyes. "Let's get married here."

"Okay," Nathan said unable to hide his amusement. She just looked so nervous, as if he would say no.

"Yes?" Haley asked excitedly.

"I would love that. We can talk to Ken—" Nathan was stunned as Haley stood up and held out her hand.

"Let's go."

Nathan didn't move. "Hales, you don't mean now, right? You mean later? At some other point…"

Haley's face fell. "Did you change your mind? About marrying me?"

"No!—"

"I saw you in that ring store," Haley mumbled as she kicked her foot in the sand.

"Fuck," Nathan cursed. He saw Haley was close to tears. "Get back down here," he said sternly pointing to his lap.

A sullen Haley got back in his lap sideways.

"Haley James, you don't for one second really think I don't want to marry you? Because that couldn't be further from the truth."

"Then why won't you? Why can't we just do that now? I thought that's what you wanted."

"I did…I still do. I just made a promise to your dad. He wants to be at our wedding, but it's more about your mom. Don't you want them there for that?"

"I guess," Haley reluctantly agreed. "But they're not that far away. They could drive down."

"It would take them at least five hours….but if that's what you want….we could call them…or wait until morning. I just want you to think about this, baby, because I don't want to have any regrets."

"I wouldn't regret marrying you."

"Me either, but what about not having our family and friends here? Your mom and dad aren't the only people who want to see us get married. There's Lucas for starters, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, my aunt and uncle—"

Haley clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped. "Lily! How could I forget about her? She has the dress she wants to wear!"

"Plus your family. Your brothers and sisters, even your niece, Maura, was talking about us getting married last night."

"My niece would get along great with Lily. You know, even Mrs. Battle said something to me."

Nathan laughed. Mrs. Battle was a little blunt and, just as he expected, took a shining to Haley right away. "What did she say?"

"She said she was happy to see you settle down with a nice girl and she expected a wedding invitation since it didn't appear Tony was going to make her proud anytime soon. Then she made me promise to invite Tony with a guest so he would have to get a date."

"Sounds like her. Look, Hales, if you really want to do this, I don't have it my heart to say no, but just think about it….and I don't have a ring."

Haley looked surprised. "I thought you were going to propose tonight. I thought that's what this was all about."

"I know. It would have been nice, but you now I have this idea in my head about the ring. I know exactly what I want and it turns out I have to have someone design it. The guy at the store recommended someone in New York, so it's going to be a while, unless…"

"What?"

"You have two choices here. We could go and pick out one together or you let me do what I want."

Haley rolled her eyes. "It's big, isn't? That's why you can't just pop in a jewelry store and buy one."

"Like I said, you have two choices," Nathan said not flinching.

"I don't want anything big."

"I wasn't the one who got my teammates all fired up the other night. This is really all your fault. But if you want me to scratch that, I will, but you have to come with me to pick one out."

Haley considered this. "You said you know what you want?"

"I do. It'll be a Nathan Scott original."

"Then I guess that's fine."

"Okay, but just remember, you know how I roll, Hales. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Haley shook her head in dismay knowing what that mean. "So we'll wait then?"

"Is that what you want?"

Now that she thought about it, it only seemed right. "It'll probably be better."

"If you want, we can set a date before we leave…Book the whole place up."

"For when? When will your season end?"

"Tough to tell; could be as late as June if we go all the way."

"Well, I want to plan this wedding together, so maybe September? Then we can honeymoon?"

"That sounds so far away," Nathan sighed. "Maybe we should just go and do it now."

"We could do it and just keep it a secret—"

"No," Nathan said quickly. "I'm not willing to hide that."

"You're right." Haley watched as Nathan stood up. He held out his hand for her to join him.

"Come here. I have an idea."

Haley got up and took his hand. He led her a few steps down to the shoreline. They stood with their feet in the water, soft, gentle waves splashing over then under the now glistening moonlight.

Nathan took both of Haley's hands and smiled at her. There was just a light breeze stirring the curls of her hair and the bottom of her dress. "You cold?"

"No," Haley smiled back. The electrical current between was flowing from her head down to her toes. "But you're making me nervous. Are you sure you're not going to propose?"

"Do you need for me to do that for you to realize how serious I am about you? To know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"No, I don't," Haley answered honestly.

"And marriage, Hales,…it's just a piece of paper, right? Do you need that to know how committed I am to you?"

"No. I suppose I really don't need a ring either."

"Well, you are going to get one those…and we'll get that paper too, but tonight, it's just you and me…Why don't we just have our little ceremony, right here?"

Haley took a deep breath. Everything seemed just right….From the warm, gentle breeze to the moonlit beach and Nathan-as usual he seemed so confident and sure of himself. "I'm not good with words, Nathan, especially on the spot."

In a flash, Nathan pulled her body close to his. He kept one hand on her lower back and ran his other hand through her hair and down the side of her face and then leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. When he broke away, he brought his two hands together to rest on her lower back. His sparkling blue eyes gave her the reassurance she needed. Haley stayed snuggled up against him with her arms around his back.

"Just tell me how you feel and how you'll promise to love, honor and obey me for the rest of our lives," he smirked.

"I am not going to say that!" Haley laughed.

"Then, what? What promises to you want to make, Hales?"

Haley just took a second to think about this. To her it was pretty simple. She didn't have any fancy words, just what was in her heart. "I promise to love you…always and forever."

"Always? Forever?" Nathan teased her.

"Nathan, you know how hard this is for me!"

"I know. You said exactly what I wanted to hear. Love, Hales. Nothing else matters."

"Nothing else?" Haley teased him back.

"Nothing. You. Me. Love. Nothing will ever change that."

"So that's it?" Haley asked. "Come on, Nathan, I know you have more to say."

"I do, actually. I have some more promises, but first I want to tell you how you make me feel; how happy I am right now."

"I'm happy, too. You're the only one I feel like this with. You're the only one who makes me feel like me. I don't know how you do that, but you do."

"I always want you to feel that way, because you inspire me to be the best person I can be. I remember the first time we met, when we were just kids and how you just accepted me for who I was." Nathan took a long breath. A lump began to form in his throat as he saw tears reaching the corner of Haley's eyes. He closed his eyes and for a second he saw a six year old Haley, with her long honey curls and dress standing at his feet and wrapping her arms around him a tight hug. A crooked smiled crossed his face and he opened his eyes to find the same stunning beauty before him. "You were the first person to ever open up your heart to me and you showed me how to do that. You taught me how to love."

A few tears dripped down Haley's cheeks as she rubbed Nathan's back. "It's wasn't me, Nathan. It was this love we have. I don't understand it."

"It was you," Nathan said clearly. "But you're right. What we have is amazing and we've had to fight for it." Nathan's eyes grew more serious as he continued. "And I think we might to have to keep fighting, Hales, because things aren't going to be easy."

Haley nodded as he echoed her mother's words. Until Damien was caught nothing was going to be easy. As she thought about this, she felt that familiar pit in her stomach beginning to form. It was filled with fear, uncertainty and doubt. Then, with one look in Nathan's eyes, it all dissipated. He was reading her thoughts and already giving her what she needed.

"I promise, I'm going to be here, Hales. I'm not going anywhere; no matter how hard it gets."

Haley knew when he said this, he wasn't just talking about Damien; he was talking about her and her issues—her anger, fears, and vulnerability. He seemed to understand all of it, and yet he was standing there firmly with his arms wrapped around her. She felt so grateful and in that moment, she understood the commitment he was making to her. He was right. She didn't need a proposal, or piece of paper to make that any clearer. In return, all she could really give to him was herself; both the good and the bad. She was going to let him all the way in and be as honest as possible. "I need you, Nathan."

Nathan gave her a slight squeezed. "I know. I need you too."

"No, Nathan. _I really need you_." Haley eyes filled up again as she opened up to him, the best she knew how. "I feel like I lost all those years and I don't know how to get them back. I need you to help me."

Nathan didn't know exactly what to say as the girl he loved looked at him with helpless pleading eyes. He wished he could just magically know what to say or do, but he didn't. He could only reiterate his earlier promises. "I'm not going anywhere. It'll all be okay, I promise."

"Thank you," Haley whispered quietly. "I promise to be there for you, too; no matter what happens."

"You already are," Nathan whispered back.

They both leaned in and their lips met in a series of soft kisses that solidified their union. After, they rested their foreheads against each other's as they both savored the moment. As the final waves pulled away from their feet, they shared one final deep kiss and broke apart. They held hands and walked quietly for a minutes, both consumed with the gravity of what they shared.

As their cottage appeared off in the distance, Haley began playfully swinging their arms. "So…."

"Yes?" Nathan asked with a wide-smile.

"What exactly are we now?"

Nathan laughed. It was just like Haley to ask that. "You couldn't let that go, huh?"

"I'm serious! Are we engaged? Married—like in a spiritual way?"

"Whatever," Nathan replied flippantly.

"Nathan, I'm serious!" Haley repeated. "What do I call you? Boyfriend—that sounds just way too casual, but people aren't going to understand if I say fiancé or husband with no ring—"

"How about lover?" Nathan joked.

"I am not calling you my lover," Haley scoffed.

"Fine, call me whatever you want."

"Nathan," Haley whined.

"I'm going to get you a ring, Haley, but until then….whatever. We are what we are and I really don't care what anyone else thinks."

"So…whatever?" Haley asked unconvinced.

"Let it go, Hales…."

Haley knew she didn't really have a choice because he was right; there were no real words to describe what they had. Instead, she would just let that incredible feeling of love consume her, because in the end, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Nathan reached over and lightly tapped Haley's shoulder in an effort to wake her. "Haley,…baby,…Haley, we have to get going."<p>

"Mmmm, just a little longer," Haley mumbled.

Nathan took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I think you may have gotten a little too used to the Florida Key's lifestyle."

Haley finally twisted around and sat up. She wiped a few of the stands of hair stuck to her damp forehead aside. She cleared her throat as she got ready to speak. "Is it hot in here? I'm so hot."

Nathan leaned over and felt her forehead. "You're burning up, Hales."

Haley rolled her eyes and swiftly got out of bed. "I'm fine. It's just a little hot."

"I think you're sick," Nathan declared. "You slept a lot while we were here."

"Like you said, it was the lifestyle. I was just relaxing. Besides, I can not afford to get sick. I want to get home and spend as much time as possible with you before I have to go deal with Bridezilla."

"And Nino," Nathan reminded her.

"Right. I guess I'll just meet you out there and then go back to New York. God, I have so much to do! We also have to do dinner with Devon and Stacy is flying in—"

"Stacy? Tony's cousin?"

"Yeah. She's coming in and I promised her we'd meet up."

"You keep in touch with her?"

"We email."

"That's another person we'll have to invite to our wedding. You realize this is going to be a decent size, right?"

Haley shrugged as she began to riffle through her suitcase. "The wedding is kind of for them isn't it?" She turned around and smiled at Nathan. "This was for us….even if it wasn't anything official."

"Yeah, but just think—next time we come back here, it's going to be to get married. Tell me you're not excited! I wonder who will look better in white? You in your wedding gown or me in my tux!"

"Does your ego ever stop growing? By the time September rolls around, I may be done with you!"

"You can't…you promised…"

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Whatever," Haley retorted.

She took her clothes and headed into the bathroom. Once inside, she started the shower. She had just finished stripping down when a bout of nausea overcame her. She was grateful the sound of the running water masked the sound of her getting sick. She got into the shower and tried to brace herself for getting back to Boston. All she wanted to do was get back _her bed_, the bed at her apartment, not Nathan's, and crawl under the covers and hide. She didn't want to hurt Nathan's feelings, especially after their tender exchange of promises on the beach, but when she got sick she always just wanted to be home and alone. With the way she was feeling, she couldn't get there fast enough.

* * *

><p>Haley stumbled out her bathroom and almost ran smack into Rachel. "Whoa," Haley muttered as she debated turning around and heading back into the bathroom.<p>

"Look who's home," Rachel said flatly.

"Yeah, look who's home," Haley echoed, but with a scratchy voice.

"Why aren't you at work?" Rachel asked looking her up and down. "You call in sick?"

"Actually, I quit." Haley pushed past Rachel and headed to her room. She felt Rachel following behind her.

"You quit? Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to. That's not the kind of job I want anymore. I'll still volunteer there though, when I can."

"What about the rent? I actually need that check now."

"I left in on the fridge," Haley told her. Reaching her room, she stood in her doorway and glared at Rachel. "Anything else?"

"Who is he?" Rachel asked crossing her arms.

"Who?"

"The guy you're seeing. I know it's not Chris Keller. I talked to him last week. He did tell me to send you his best, though. He said he had a real good time with you."

"You make me sick," Haley said through her clenched teeth.

"Well you look it. What the fuck is wrong with you, Haley? You've been a total bitch ever since Christmas."

"Maybe to you, but in truth, I'm the happiest I've ever been. Then again, you were never really good at reading me."

"Yeah, like, you're a real open book," Rachel said snidely. "So, who is this guy? Did you meet him online?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well, I guess I'll be meeting him at the wedding. You are bringing him, right?"

If Haley wasn't feeling so damn weak, she might have clobbered Rachel. It was clear to see this was just another example of how Rachel was trying to keep her and Nathan apart. She would just love it if Haley brought a date to the wedding, just to hurt Nathan. But this little exchange was taking all of Haley's energy. She was anxious just to end it and get back to bed. "Fine, I will."

Haley turned around and prepared to close the door to her bedroom. Rachel had that self-satisfied smirk on her face, so Haley decided to throw one more comment her way. It was something she had thought about, but didn't planning on actually telling Rachel like this. It would be just another thing she wanted to catch her off-guard with Nathan by her side, but in this moment she couldn't resist. "Oh, by the way, Rach, that check will be my last month's rent. I'll be moved out the end of the month."

This time it was Haley that wore the look of self-satisfaction as Rachel stood there speechless at her door. Haley quickly shut the door, locked it and climbed into bed. She took only a second to feel good about shocking Rachel before she tried to block everything out so she could go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nathan sat on his couch sipping a beer, aimlessly flipping through the channels on tv. Going on day two of Haley being sick, he was bored out of his mind. At least the night before he had a game, but he had today and tomorrow off. He had been looking forward to spending that time with Haley, maybe going out with Devon and finally really meeting his wife, but he knew now that wasn't going to happen. Haley was pretty sick and she wasn't letting him anywhere near her. She claimed that she didn't want to get him sick, which he knew as true, but he also knew how Haley just liked to be alone when she was sick. He also couldn't blame her for wanting to be in her own bed, although he secretly wished she would camp out at his place so he could take care of her. Instead, he just kept checking in with her. He stopped over early that morning, but she didn't even let him stay for five minutes and wouldn't even let him get beyond the foyer. At least during that time, he convinced her to go to the doctors and he was anxiously waiting to her back from her.<p>

When his cell phone started ringing, he grabbed it and answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Nathan? It's Rachel."

"Yeah?" He asked slightly nervous.

"I wanted to talk to you….It's about Haley."

Nathan tensed up. "Is she okay?"

"I guess…I mean, she quit her job."

Nathan relaxed a bit. Maybe Rachel was actually reaching out to him. God, that would make everything so much easier. Haley would have a much easier time of letting go off everything if at least Rachel had come around. "Okay. Are you home, Rach? Is she with you?"

"She's…sleeping. She's not feeling well. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but….she's pregnant."

Nathan's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"She's got this boyfriend…That's why I called you. I know this is hard to hear, Nate, but Haley's moving on. She's bringing this guy to Brooke and Lucas' wedding so I wanted to warn you. I'm just looking out for you. I think maybe you should bring a date, too. You know, just to make it easier on yourself."

Nathan was still in shock. "Pregnant? You said she's pregnant?"

"She's sleeping all the time and throwing up…and she's been having sex, trust me. My place is pretty small you know."

Nathan was baffled as he tried to sort all of this out. "So you don't know for sure? You're just guessing?"

"I'm pretty sure, but I don't even know if she's going to keep it. To be honest, this guy doesn't seem like a real winner to me. Haley's completely miserable, a total bitch these days, but what really scares me is that she's talking about moving out." Rachel paused and sighed heavily. "So I could use your help."

"You want my help?"

"Yes. She quit her job because of you, Nathan. She didn't want to work with you or your foundation. Now, she has no money and thinks she has to go live with this loser. You owe her, don't you think?"

Nathan was fuming. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need more money."

"Rachel, she wasn't supposed to paying you any money! Why the hell is this even an issue? I pay all of the rent. You shouldn't be taking her money!"

"You know her! She was never going to let that happen! I had to let her chip in. It was the only way to make this work. Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what you still want? If she moves out, we're going to lose her, Nathan. We can't let her do that."

"Maybe this guy isn't a loser, Rach. Maybe he can keep her safe and take good care of her."

"Nathan, look at the facts. Haley quit her job and doesn't even seem to be phased by it. She has no goals now, no focus. All she is doing is just following this guy around. She's barely ever here and when she is, it's because she's sick and where is he? Not here! He's not taking good care of her! He's ignoring her when she needs him! She's lost, Nate. More lost than ever."

Nathan felt guilty because although what he was hearing was Rachel's manipulations, it wasn't exactly far from the truth. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need more money. Give me more money and I can convince her to stay."

Nathan flinched. This was all about money? "How can that work?"

"Just trust me, Nathan. I can do it. I just need to be able to pay the rent."

"I pay the rent, Rachel," Nathan pointed out.

"I know….but….Haley's not going to have any money now. She needs it. I need it for food and stuff…heat…electricity. We have other bills, too."

"So you just want my money? You don't want me to try and help Haley myself?"

"You can't help her, Nathan. She doesn't want your help and it's too dangerous anyway. But seriously, bring a date to wedding, huh? That would just make everything easier."

"Rachel, I need you to level with me. Do you really care about Haley, really?"

"Of course I do!"

"If that's true, you need to think about what you're doing. If you want Haley in your life, you have to cut this shit out. Haley and I are meant to be together and one way or another, we will be and the more you try to fight that, the less likely you are to have Haley in your life at all."

Silence fell over the phone and Nathan hoped this was a good sign. Then Rachel spoke.

"You're wrong, Nathan. You've been apart for a long time and Haley's different now. She's not the same person. I know that's hard to hear, but it's the truth."

"I love her; I always have and nothing is going to change that."

"I'm trying to protect you, Nathan. You are my brother, after all. Just let it go. It's time to move on."

Nathan was done with this conversation. "I gotta go. Bye."

As soon as he hung up, he called Haley. He could tell just from the sound of her voice she had been sleeping or at least trying to.

"Hello?"

"Baby, how did the doctor's go? You didn't call me…"

"They think it's strep throat. That makes sense because it turns out Maura has it."

"Why didn't you call? Or text?"

"I was waiting for the doctor to call with the test results. I still haven't heard. I may need you to pick up my prescription tomorrow for me. Can you?"

"Yeah, but I want to come by now, Hales. I need to see you. I don't care if you're sick."

"Not now, Nathan. If it's strep, I might be contagious. I don't want you getting it. Now your sister, on the other hand, I plan on using her toothbrush."

Nathan snickered. "Yeah, she called me. She's up to her old tricks. I don't get it, though. She didn't sound right. She was all over the place and didn't make any sense."

"She's Rachel. Does she ever make sense?"

"She's looking for money. What does she need it for?" Once he finished asking the question, it hit him. Rachel's tone and demeanor had been frantic and wild. "You think she's back on drugs?"

"Drugs?" Haley asked with exasperation, with her voice cracking. "You think? Oh my God, Nathan, I can't handle this right now."

"Well, she's off. I'll call my mom and let her deal with it."

"Good," Haley mumbled hoarsely.

"I miss you, Hales. I wish you were here."

"I'm miserable…and Nathan, I really think I have strep because it's really starting to hurt when I talk. Can I let you go?"

"Yeah, okay," Nathan reluctantly agreed. "But I'm coming by in the morning."

"Can you bring me some ginger ale?"

"Definitely and anything else you need. Get some rest, Hales, and know I'm just call or text away."

* * *

><p>Nathan was a bundle of nerves as he rang Haley's buzzer. Despite knowing better, Rachel got inside his head. He had called his mother and relayed his concerns about his sister, and although his mom had grown concerned, she wasn't convinced it was true. She was hoping that Rachel was just overtired and having trouble adjusting to her booming modeling career. Nathan hung up from his mother unsure if anything would come of it, but content to have done his duty as a brother.<p>

So what kept him up that night, wasn't Rachel, but instead what the things she said; mostly the idea of Haley being pregnant. He was pretty sure that was just another manipulation from his sister, but it had scared the hell of him, nonetheless. It wasn't that he was scared of the idea of being a father; it was more that he knew Haley wasn't ready for something like that. Although he was sure she didn't know it, Rachel was right about Haley's sole focus being him. She was a little lost, but he was also confident she was finding her way and that he could help her. She just needed time and to be with him. He was seriously regretting not putting his foot down when she insisted on going back to her place because she was sick.

Haley opened the door and gave him a weak smile. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She was still very pale, but did look better than yesterday.

His hands full, he handed her a bouquet of lilies. "These are for you…"

Haley took them and her smile grew wider as she smelled them. "You didn't have to do that. You already did all that running around for me."

Nathan looked at her with a glint in his eye. "In sickness and in health….did I forget to say those words? Did you need to hear that?"

Haley shook her head. "No. Actions speak louder than words. I wish I could kiss you, right now."

Nathan began to follow Haley up the stairs. "How are you doing today?"

"Better. The doctor sent me home with some antibiotics yesterday, but I need to finish out the prescription he called in. You got it?"

"Right here," Nathan said holding up one his bags as they entered the apartment. He kicked off his sneakers and followed Haley into the kitchen. He set the bags down on the kitchen table and began pulling the items out. He handed Haley her prescription, and then took out the bottle of ginger ale, a box of crackers, a bag of throat lozenges, a few magazines and a large circular container.

Haley stood next to him as he open the container. She could already smell the aroma of the chicken noodle soup. "Does it have extra—"

"Extra noodles," Nathan finished. "Yes. You want it now?"

"Yes! I think I may finally be able to hold something down."

Nathan walked over to her cabinets and took out a small pot and put it on the stove. He grabbed the container, poured the soup in the pot and began to warm it. He stood over the stove, stirring it.

Haley sat down at the table watching him, feeling immensely grateful. She began to glance at some of the magazines he picked up. There was a copy of _People,_ _Time _and _Good Housekeeping_. She couldn't help but give Nathan a confused look at the last one.

"What?" Nathan asked defensively. "You like to clean."

Haley laughed. "I don't like to clean, I just like to be clean. It's fine, though…It's sweet. Thank you."

Nathan just shrugged and continued to stir the soup with a look of consternation. Haley began to worry; he was just being too quiet.

"You know," Haley began, "Rachel's home, but I don't really care if she hears you."

"Whatever. I'm not really up for her drama right now anyway."

"She probably won't be up. She stayed out really late. I doubt she'll up moving for a couple of hours."

"Good," Nathan sighed.

After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence as she flipped through one of the magazines and he continued to get her soup ready, Haley decided to try and figure out what was going on with him. She waited until he brought her over the bowl of steaming hot soup and took a seat next to her at the table. "You're awfully quiet," she said stirring the soup as she waited for it to cool down.

"You should be at my place, Hales. It doesn't matter if you're sick."

"I know," Haley quietly agreed. "I shouldn't have come back here, but now that I know it's strep, I really don't want you to get it. You have your games and we have the wedding. Just let me finish riding this out over here."

"But then you're leaving for New York," he reminded her.

"And I'll meet up with you in Detroit to see Nino. Look, I'm all settled in here now, but even if I was at your place, I wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed with you when I'm this sick. It won't happen again though. Once the wedding is over, I thought I would just move in with you."

Nathan gave her a wistful smile. "Really?"

Haley nodded. "I even told Rachel."

This made Nathan feel a little better, but it also meant that Rachel hadn't been lying about that.

"This is so good," Haley said after taking a couple of spoonfuls. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Are you pregnant?" Nathan suddenly blurted out.

Startled, Haley nearly spit out the soup. She put down the spoon and wiped her mouth with the napkin. "No, I'm not. I have strep throat; that's it."

Nathan looked at her unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Nathan. Right now, I am 100% certain I'm not pregnant." Haley gave him a pointed look.

"Oh," Nathan said understanding what that meant.

"Yeah. It's just one more thing I have deal with right now." Haley returned to her soup but was bothered by this exchange. "Besides, I' m on the pill. Why would you ask that?"

"It doesn't always work, right? And you've been getting sick and you were tired in Florida." Nathan saw how silly that sounded considering she was indeed sick. "Rachel said something," he admitted.

"Figures," Haley scoffed. "Well, it's not true. And if it was, you would be the first to know."

"Good, because I would be there for you….no matter what."

Haley gave him a curious look. "What does that mean?"

"I know you're not ready to have kids, yet."

"I…want to have kids….but you're right, not yet. But I want them, Nathan, and if I got pregnant, it wouldn't the worst thing."

"No, but if you're not ready, then I'm here. I just want you to know that."

"I do. It's just so hard with Damien still out there. I don't want to bring a child into the world with him threating us."

"I understand…So, we'll wait and be careful. We have a lot ahead of us anyway, including a big month in September."

They shared a quick smile at the thought of their wedding.

"First, we have to get through Lucas and Brooke's wedding," Haley said.

"And be on our best behavior."

"That'll be hard seeing as how we'll be going on a couple of weeks without spending the night together."

"A couple of weeks? We'll be together in Detroit and then New York!"

"In New York, I'm staying at Lucas and Brooke's place. When you're there, you'll be staying with Lucas at a hotel. How do you not know that? Haven't you talked about that with Lucas?"

"No, that's not happening. You can stay with me at the hotel."

"No, I'm not. I'm doing what Brooke wants, just like you should be doing what Lucas wants. It's their wedding. The girls are sticking together and so are the guys; at least until the wedding."

"Convenient, seeing as how I have to fly out that night to Seattle. I don't suppose you're coming?"

"No, I'm sticking around at the wedding and then I have plans with Jake and Peyton the next day."

Nathan flippantly tapped his hands on the table. "Fine, but we still have Detroit. We'll stay at hotel instead of Nino's. His place is small anyway."

"Okay, but just clear it with him. I don't want to offend him."

"We're surprising him, Hales," Nathan reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. We'll have to play it by ear then."

"No. We're staying at the hotel, Hales. I only get one night to spend with you and that's it."

"Fine, but you're in charge of telling Nino."

"I can totally handle him; it's Layla I'm afraid of."

Haley chuckled. She quickly concluded that no matter what Nathan thought, they would probably end up spending the night at Nino and Layla's. Haley got up from the table and went a picked out a vase from her cabinets. She began arranging the flowers. "I hate to kick you out, but I'm wiped and need a nap."

"I can hang around," Nathan said not moving.

"I won't be able to sleep if I know you're here."

"Oh, come on. I'm so bored."

"Tell you what, why don't you go out to eat with Stacy and Tony, like we were supposed to, and bring me by some more soup later."

Nathan saw that he wasn't going to win this battle. He slowly stood up and opened up his arms for Haley. "At least give me a hug."

Haley conceded as she buried herself in his arms. "I don't want you sick."

"I just want to point out that the fact that _I'm not sick_ is pretty damn amazing, huh? Ever think about that? You know what I always say…"

Haley rolled her eyes, as she looked up at him. "You never get sick. What are you like superhuman or something?"

Nathan gave her cocky smile. "In more ways than one."

Haley gave him a strong push as he laughed. "Okay, out."

"What?" Nathan asked still smiling.

"That was a sex joke and that means it's time to leave."

Nathan followed Haley out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Get your mind of the gutter, Hales."

As they reached the door and stood to say goodbye, Haley looked at Nathan seriously and held up her finger. "Are you icing your back?"

"I'm going on my second day off; I don't need to."

"Hmph. That's what I thought. No matter what, I'll be by tomorrow night after your game to ice it for you."

"Oh, that makes a hell of a lot of sense. You'll come over when you're sick to take care of me, but you won't let me take care of you."

"I am letting you take care of me! You can keep doing that by leaving, letting me sleep and coming back to feed me. So go!" Haley opened the door for him to leave.

Nathan remained still and smirked at her with a gleam in his eye. Haley could only imagine what was going through his head.

"What?" Haley asked annoyed.

"You know why I haven't needed to ice my back, don't you?"

"What?" Haley asked bewildered.

"Because you haven't been making me demonstrate my superhuman capabilities."

"Yeah and with you talking like that, I'm not going to anytime soon!"

Nathan let Haley push him out the door and slam it in his face. She cursed him for getting her fired up like that even when she was sick. At least it was a sign she was feeling better. She headed back into the kitchen and cleaned up after herself. Just as she was finished, she heard Rachel's door open. Perfect. Haley sat down at the kitchen table and pushed the vase to the middle.

Rachel walked into the kitchen and her eyes immediately darted to the flowers. "Where did you get those?"

"Someone left them at the door," Haley lied. "Must have been the same guy who gave you them to you last time."

Rachel flinched. "Yeah, must have been that guy from the bar."

Haley stood up and exaggeratedly leaned over and took a whiff. "I love 'em. They're really cheering me up, even if they weren't meant for me. Don't throw them in the trash this time, huh?"

Rachel's mind looked like it was racing. "You know, Haley, this is not a good sign. We might have a reason to be worried here. I could have a stalker on my hands…or this could somehow all be connected to Damien. I really think you should reconsider moving out. This place is really safe."

Haley gave Rachel and unconvincing look. "That doesn't make any sense, Rachel. If someone is leaving flowers here then this place isn't all that safe is it? This is the second time it's happened."

"The first flowers were left where you work, right? So…" Rachel appeared to be mulling this over, but Haley knew better. She was just trying to falter her way through another set of lies. "Whoever left them, may not know you live here….or they just figured it out. I know! How about we get a bodyguard to watch the place?"

Haley was beyond disgusted. How could Rachel seriously try and use fear to try and keep Haley there? It was beyond comprehensible. Haley also saw that Nathan was on to something. Rachel was becoming unhinged. What she was saying not only didn't make sense, but she was mixing things up and Haley had just caught her in one of her lies. "Rachel, the first set of flowers I got, you told me were left here. You just brought them to my work because you find them on your way out. So that means, this is the second time this has happened…and you also told me you called Derek and confirmed it was that guy who hit on you at the bar who got them. Isn't that what happened?"

Rachel sighed heavily and put her hand to her head. "Look, I'm real hung over, okay? Let's just forget about it."

"That's what I thought," Haley huffed. She left Rachel alone in the kitchen and went to her bedroom with the intentions of calling Nathan and relaying the entire exchange to him. Pretty soon, they would all be in same place for sure and at the very least, she and Nathan needed to be on the same page on how to deal with his sister.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Faster" (Matt Nathanson)<p>

AN: The next chapter includes the events leading up to the wedding, visit w/Nino, some drunk Naley and a reveal at the end that sets up for some drama at the wedding!

I am starting a new story! Honesty, it will probably take a little time away from this one, but it also helps! I love this story and am still completely inspired to write it. The problem is that it is hard to write because it is so detailed and has been formulated in my mind for over five years! So the writing can be laborious, especially when I'm writing heartbreaking stuff. This other story is not well planned and is very different. I feel a lot more freedom with that story. So far I find that when I get to a wall with this story, I go to the other one and then jump right back in here. The new story is called _Arms _after the Christina Perri song. Haley is studying to be a psychologist and is forced to take on Nathan as a patient. They both went to Tree Hill, but Haley moved away just when Lucas joined the team. Much of the same stuff happened, minus Naley and their impact on others, of course. The theme is love vs. a career. If this sounds interesting, I would recommend reading the first two chapters before deciding if you want to follow it; that should really give you an accurate feel for it. I hope to have both chapters posted by the weekend, as well as new one from this story!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! As you can tell, it keeps me going and makes a difference. If you are celebrating, Happy Thanksgiving!

Did you like the beach scene? That was the one I didn't initially plan! You do have to wait a bit longer for the big proposal—that was always a big part of the plot!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Special thanks to **CoachMom** for her support. She helped me bounce around some ideas for this chapter! I needed it!

Chapter 10: "Faster" (Matt Nathanson)

"Ouch! Brooke, you poked me again!" Haley complained. They were in the backroom of Brooke's Clothes Over Bro's boutique. For the past hour, Brooke had been fitting Haley's bridesmaid dress. It was a very short, hot pink strapless dress that had a backless top which formed the shape of a heart in the front. It fit in perfectly with Brooke's pink Valentine's Day theme.

"Well, just stay still and I won't do that again. And it's not my fault you lost so much weight and I have to take this all in."

"I was sick and I fully plan on putting it back on. I don't want to be a stick like you or Peyton," Haley said testily.

Brooke stood up and used her hands to push up Haley's chest. "There," she said happily. "Look at that cleavage. It's amazing what sewing in cups can do to give you a boost. Nathan will be eating you all up."

Haley was trying to figure out if that was a compliment or not when Peyton burst in the door.

"Hey, girlies!" Peyton exclaimed.

Brooke squealed and ran over to greet Peyton causing the top half of Haley's dress to fall down, leaving her breasts fully exposed. Haley used her arms to cover herself and cleared her throat loudly. "Ah-hem. Half-naked girl here."

"Oh, relax, Haley," Brooke rolling her eyes. "At least you have something to hide. I'm going to have to use lots of pads to help this one over here."

"Hey!" Peyton said defensively. All three girls laughed. Peyton went over and hugged Haley and took a seat in a nearby chair. Brooke went back to working on Haley.

"So, tell Haley your big news," Brooke mumbled with a pin stuck in her mouth as she continued to work on Haley's chest.

"Jake and I are starting our own music label," Peyton proudly announced.

"Really? That sounds awesome. Let me guess who your first artist will be?" Haley asked knowingly. Jake was a struggling musician himself and although it was just a side job for many years, he'd always hoped to make it his career.

"Yeah, since we were having trouble getting Jake signed to a label, we decided to start our own. We just got our loans approved a few days ago."

"That's pretty exciting! It's funny how all of a sudden things are coming together for everyone, huh?" Haley observed.

"Okay, let's dish," Peyton said sharing a wicked smile with Brooke. "I know you don't like to talk on the phone too much, but now you can finally tell us everything. I made Brooke promise not to get you going until I got here."

Haley gave them a jubilant smile. "Everything's going great."

"That's it? That's all you got for us?" Peyton pressed her.

"It's funny…It all happened so fast, but I don't mind. It just all came together. Now, we're completely committed and when I get back to Boston we're going to move in together."

"Are you engaged?" Brooke mumbled.

"Kind of…"

Brooke stood up and looked pointedly at the bare ring finger. "Nope, not yet."

"He just hasn't got a ring yet. He's actually meeting with a designer when he's here in New York."

"Oh, a designer," Brooke said impressed. "I bet it's going to be huge!"

"I told him I wanted something simple…."

Peyton and Brooke both laughed.

"Simple is not in Nathan's vocabulary," Peyton said.

"We did set a date."

Brooke and Peyton's eyes lit up. "You did? See, I knew you were holding out on us!" Peyton said.

"When? I need to block everything off for that whole month," Brooke said.

Haley looked at her like she was crazy. "September. We booked an entire resort in the Florida Keys."

"Oh my God, that sounds great! A beach wedding…that's so Naley," Brooke said.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Peyton said with awe. "You two finally are back together. I can't wait to see this for myself."

"Lucas saw it," Brooke said. "He said you two still fight like cats and dogs, but you're also still madly in love." Brooke stood up and looked proudly at Haley. "There!"

Haley looked down at her chest. Her breasts were pushing out of the seams of the top. "Brooke, I'm falling out here!"

"It'll be fine once I add the feathers."

Haley and Peyton simultaneously raised their eye brows at each other. "Feathers?" Haley asked.

"You two," Brooke said disappointedly looking at Haley and Peyton, "have no fashion sense. Feathers are in right now, or at least they will be after my wedding."

Peyton eyed Haley's dress. "Where exactly are the feathers going?"

"Along the top and the bottom," Brooke said pointing to those areas. She quickly read Haley's doubtful expression. "Come on, Hales! Be adventurous!"

Haley reminded herself this was Brooke's dream wedding. She could deal with the dress, but there was another person that might have trouble in dealing with this. "Has Lily seen her dress?"

"Oh, yeah," Peyton laughed. "We had her and Jenny's fitting when we were in Tree Hill."

"Lily came around, but only because of Jenny. Those girls are as thick as thieves when they're together," Brooke noted.

"How was the shower?" Haley asked. Karen had thrown a small simple shower in Tree Hill for all their friends and family there, while she and Peyton were in charge of the big fancy extravaganza that was taking place tomorrow at an exclusive country club in the Hamptons.

"It was great!" Brooke answered quickly.

Haley immediately sensed Brooke was hiding something. The look on Peyton's face confirmed that. "What? Did something happen?"

"We saw Rachel in Tree Hill," Brooke blurted out.

"Really?"

"We saw her going into Tric," Peyton confirmed. "I don't think she wanted us to see her, but after we did, she tried to play it off like she was in town for the shower."

"Except she wasn't invited," Brooke chimed in. "Then she showed up, dropped off a present and left. She couldn't have been there more than ten minutes."

"That's probably for the best. I'm not going to even try and understand what she was doing there and I'm certainly not going to ask her." A wistful look swept over Haley's face. "All I want is Nathan."

"Brooke gave Peyton a coy smile. "They're still in that honeymoon stage." She looked at Haley. "I bet you two still think you have to have sex every night."

"We do not!" Haley said defensively as her cheeks flushed.

"That's why your cheeks are the same color of your dress," Peyton chuckled. "It's okay. It'll fade. Eventually you'll get down to once a week…"

"Then just special occasions," Brooke added. "Now I just hope to get lucky on my wedding night!"

Haley didn't have the heart to tell her friends that she believed what she and Nathan had was different. It wasn't sex and lust with them. For them, it was about their ability to connect on the deepest level possible and she couldn't foresee that even changing.

* * *

><p>As soon as Nathan saw Haley emerge from the top of the escalator, his heart began to beat faster. Not wanting to cause a scene by rushing towards her in this crowded airport, he stood in place and let her come to him. They embraced in a tight hug, but Haley shied away from him when he tried to lean in to give her a full-on kiss.<p>

"Nathan," Haley said embarrassed.

"Oh, come on. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I just want to save that for when we're alone."

"Oh yeah?" He put his arm around her and began to walk towards the baggage claim. "Did you check a bag?"

"Nope. I just have this," Haley said pointing to the duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Nathan attempted to take the bag from her, but she resisted. "I have it."

Nathan rolled his eyes at this assertion of independence. "So we're headed straight to Nino's."

"Really?" Haley asked disappointed. The second she saw him, she felt butterflies in her stomach and now that they were closer, they were fluttering wildly. "I thought we could stop at the hotel first."

"Nope. We have lunch plans with them and as Layla has told me many times, you have to stick to a schedule when you have three kids. She'd kill me if we were late."

Haley gave him a serious pout, but he just shrugged it off. It seemed as if he wasn't getting it. Haley was sure that no matter what Nathan envisioned in his head, they would end up being forced to spend the night at Nino and Layla's…which meant no alone time…which meant this was their only change to rekindle their flame. How could he forget that? Where things really dying out that quickly?

"Hey, Derek called me," Haley said shifting her focus.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but he wants to meet with us when we get back. I think they have some sort of plan. He just asked me to keep things quiet from the media until then."

"We can do that. It's been fine so far." Nathan looked closely at Haley. "Is there something else?"

"He always starts by asking me if we're still together. It's like he doesn't get it. It makes me uncomfortable."

"He doesn't want to get it, Hales. Anytime you want to back away from him, just say the word…"

"Let's just go to the meeting and see what plan he has. More than anything, I just want Damien caught," Haley sighed.

Nathan gave her a light kiss on the head. "I know." He took her hand and they began heading out of the airport.

"What are the twin boy's names?" Haley asked as she tried to mentally prepare herself for meeting the Jones'.

"Dwayne and Dyson. I've only met them twice. I guess they just learned to walk."

"They must have their hands full."

"Yeah and Nicole is two and she's a little hellion."

"Nathan, that's not nice," Haley chided him. "Haven't you heard of the terrible two's?"

"You'll see for yourself. I'm just warning you; that house is loud."

"Ha! I grew up with eight people in my house; ten if you include you and Rachel. I'm sure nothing compares to that."

"Yeah, I was there, Hales, and I'm telling you this is different. But you judge for yourself…"

* * *

><p>Nathan gave Haley a cocky look as they stood outside the front door of Nino and Layla's house. They could hear screaming children ever since they got out of the car.<p>

"They have three babies, Nathan," Haley pointed out. A second later, they heard Layla and Nino's voices.

"And two very loud parents," Nathan added. He reached over and rang the bell.

Haley shot him a look of dismay. "You should have knocked."

"They wouldn't have heard!"

They both looked up as Nino opened the door. He gave them a beaming smile and grabbed Haley into a fierce hug. "Well it's about time!"

The two of them walked inside leaving Nathan alone outside.

When Nathan let himself in the house, he saw Haley and Nino already in the midst of deep conversation on the living room sofa. Neither one of them looked up as he took a seat on the adjacent recliner.

"I knew he was playing better! Ever since Chicago, right?" Nino asked.

"Yes. We ran into each other there. So did you see what I was saying about his free-throws?"

"Yeah, he's pretty good at them. He just has to watch it when he gets fouled. I didn't like what I saw in that Denver game."

"I know; that was rough. I'm sorry, Nino, that I didn't listen to you sooner. You told me about his back—"

"How is it?" Nino asked.

"I have to keep an eye on it. He's not the best at taking care of himself, you know."

"Preach it, sister!"

"Ah-hem," Nathan clearing his throat. "Hi, I'm Nathan. I believe it's me your talking about and I think it's my back. I'm willing to answer any questions you have."

Nino rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Haley. "He still loves to be the center of attention, huh?"

"That's Nathan. Did you know he didn't even have a decent mattress? God, I've had my work cut out for me."

"And the boy is a slob. Good luck getting him to clean up after himself."

"It's a work in progress. Did you ever have trouble getting him to wake up?"

As Nathan listened to Nino and Haley trade stories and tips about dealing with him, he felt like a child whose parents were in the process of switching over custody. Anytime he tried to interject, they either laughed at him or ignored him. He finally gave up all together and began imaging how he would taunt Haley for this later…back at the hotel, of course, because as nice as it was to see Nino, he couldn't wait to get her back there.

"NINOOOOO, GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE AND HELP ME!" Layla's voice boomed from the top of the stairs.

Nino waved her off and looked at Nathan. "Why don't you go and help her out so Haley and I can finish catching up."

Nathan stood up. "At least I'm good for something."

He headed up the stairs and went into the twin's bedroom. The Jones' house was small, with three tiny bedrooms and one bathroom. Downstairs was just the kitchen and the living room. It was in affordable, bustling neighborhood. The houses were set close together and each had a small backyard, but no real front yard. It definitely had the feel of a close family community-neighborhood. Nathan knew that Nino and Layla had pinched their savings to afford a house in a safe neighborhood like that.

Layla handed him a crying baby. "Here. He needs a diaper change."

"Ah…." Nathan held the baby a foot away from him already smelling the stench.

"Oh, come on, Nathan. It's the least you could do since you woke him up when you rang the doorbell."

"I thought they were awake."

"He wasn't. I could have used ten more minutes to finish up with this one. Just buck up. You're going to have to learn how to do this sometime. I heard Haley's voice down there and I know what that means. I can't wait to see her and I'm so happy you're spending the night. We're going to set you up on the pull-out sofa in the living room."

Nathan didn't have the heart to try and argue with Layla in such a hectic environment. He reluctantly put the baby down on the changing table as Layla worked dressing the other baby, who was putting up a good fight with her. "Which one do I have?" He asked.

Layla looked closely at the baby she was with. She turned over the palm of his hand and examined it. "That's Dwayne. I have Dyson." Layla looked around the room. "Damn! Where's Nicole? Did you see her?"

Nathan looked around the room. "No, I don't see her."

"NIKKI!" Layla screamed. "NICOLE MARIE! YOU STOP HIDING ON ME!"

Nathan heard a small giggle and saw a set of eyes peering out from the closet. "I think—" He pointed over towards the closet door.

Layla flew up and stood at his side. "Geez, you're not done yet? Nathan, we don't have all day. Let me finish this. Take Nikki and Dwayne."

"Dwayne? I thought that was Dyson."

"Whatever. Just get him before he heads out towards the stairs. Nikki just broke the gate we used to have there."

Nathan grabbed Dyson just as he was about to leave the bedroom. He put him on his hip and opened the closet door and took Nicole's hand. He carefully began to take the kids down the stairs. He could hear Haley and Nino talking animatedly. Apparently, they were still swapping war stories.

"…longest showers!" Nino exclaimed.

"He's always done that. It takes him longer to get ready than it takes me!" Haley laughed.

Haley stopped talking as she saw Nathan coming down the stairs tenaciously with a baby on his hip and holding the hands of a little girl. Her heart warmed and those butterflies returned. There was something about seeing him with children that made him even more attractive.

* * *

><p>Haley and Nathan laid wide-eyed on the pull out couch in the Jones' living room. With all the crying, shouting and loud noises coming from the second floor, there had been little to no chance of them getting to sleep. Plus, every time they moved, the springs made a horrible screeching noise. So they were trying to lie as still as possible, on opposite sides of the bed.<p>

"This is all your fault," Haley said miserably.

"My fault? How can you blame this on me? You're the one who left me alone with Layla!"

"We should have gone right to the hotel from the airport and left our things there. Then, we would have had a solid excuse for needing to go back!" Haley twisted to her side and gave Nathan a serious pout. "Plus, I wanted to be alone with you. I _really, really_, wanted to be alone with you."

"You should have said that! I'm not a mind reader, you know!"

"I thought we were on the same wavelength. Obviously you're just not into me anymore."

Nathan burst out laughing, causing Haley to become even more annoyed. He was laughing so hard that the bed was squeaking.

"Stop laughing! Nathan, I mean it! Quiet down; they can hear us!"

He turned on his side and tried to stifle his laughter as Haley glared at him. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. Peyton and Brooke said this would happen."

"So you're listening to Peyton and Brooke these days? How about you listen to me instead?" A baby crying sounded from upstairs followed by Nino's voice. "Although you may have to come a little closer so you can hear me."

Haley snuggled up to Nathan, unable to avoid chuckling with all the squeaking as they got comfortable. "Is this good?"

"Maybe a little too good. I'm telling you, Hales, if it wasn't for all the babies crying, I would be all over you trying to convince you this was just a good of a place as any to make love."

"I would never go for that…not in the middle of living room, when we're guests."

"Never say never, but this is a bit of mood killer. This, Hales," he pointed in the direction of the crying, "not you. In my head, the plan was to come and visit here so we could get back to the hotel sooner. I didn't think we'd get stuck here."

"I tried to tell you…You were the one who said you always stay here."

"Yeah, but my game's tomorrow night; that's the night I usually stay. You messed everything up. You just had to be so damn….Haley-like."

"Well, I can't help that and you can't help being so damn hot, especially when you are with babies."

"Really? I don't know what the hell I'm doing. You're the one who's a natural. You're going to be a great mother….someday."

"Someday? What's the matter, Nathan? Not so excited about starting a family anymore?"

"I think Brooke and Lucas may have the right idea. Luke told me they're going to wait a little bit and spend some time as newlyweds first. That sounds good to me," Nathan gave her a squeeze, "since I'm not ready to share you just yet."

"I'm not ready to share you either." Haley snickered to herself and Nathan looked at her curiously. "Last week you thought I was pregnant. Could you imagine? You would be seriously freaking out right now if that were true."

"No, I wouldn't. We're going to get a big house, Hales. Lots of bedrooms. Plenty of living space."

"You still want six kids?" Haley tested him. "Because you know it'll just be the two of us." Nathan and Haley didn't even need to discuss there would be no nannies in the Scott household. They probably would even have trouble using babysitters.

"Maybe we could have, like, two at a time. That would work…no need to have them all at once, right?"

"Yeah, I'm calling it right now. After two you'll want to be done. I can't see you wanting to change diapers for all those years."

"Maybe not, but the bigger problem is going to keeping you from getting pregnant, because even ten, twenty years from now I can't imagine how I'm going to keep my hands off of you." A piercing scream sounded from above. Apparently another one of the Jones' children was up. "Then again, this seems to be an effective form of birth control."

Haley and Nathan shared a quiet laugh as they listened to Nino and Layla arguing about whose turn it was to get up.

* * *

><p>Haley was at the church, standing by the altar, keeping her eyes peeled at the church's main entrance for Nathan. He was due in from Boston just in time for the rehearsal. After the rehearsal dinner, the girls and guys were splitting up for the bachelorette and bachelor parties. The next night was the night before the wedding, and Nathan's game. It was supposed to be a quiet night for everyone and once again the girls and guys would be split up. Haley was trying to brace herself for being around Nathan, but not be able to spend much alone time with him. This just seemed to be making things worse for her. She was desperate to be with him as much as possible. Furthermore, she had in the back of her mind that she was supposed to downplay things between them at the wedding. At this point, Haley wasn't even sure if that was possible. She was just so excited to see him.<p>

As soon as she was in her view, Haley took off sprinting towards him. By the time she got to him, she stumbled into his arms after nearly tripping from her heels. Nathan lifted her gently up, brought her back down and kissed her.

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" Lucas complained loudly from the altar.

"Oh, come on. They haven't seen each other all week," Jake defended them.

"Actually, it's only been two days. Haley snuck off and saw him in Detroit," Peyton pointed out.

"I forgot they could be like that," Jake laughed.

Haley and Nathan joined the group at the altar. Greetings, hugs and introductions were exchanged between Nathan and the rest of the bridal party, which included Skills, Mouth, Bevin and Shelley, one of Brooke's friends from college. Both sets of parents were not around yet. No one quite knew was the story with Brooke's parents, but at least the Scott's had a good excuse. Lily had school and her parents didn't want to miss a day so they were flying out the next afternoon.

Haley and Nathan reluctantly separated as the rehearsal began. Nathan took his place at the altar, just to the side of Lucas, as Haley lined up with the ladies in foyer. Both were distracted and barely kept their eyes off each other.

When Nathan saw Haley walk down the aisle, he was relieved he would have a chance to get all his giddiness out his system. He just couldn't stop grinning as Haley beamed at him. He didn't even care when Lucas elbowed him to cut it out. Lucas actually suggested that Nathan was doing this intentionally, but that was far from the truth. He just couldn't hide how he was feeling. He was determined to get his act together before the actual wedding. He wanted to be there for his brother, but he also knew Haley would kill him if he caused a scene.

As the rehearsal neared its end, Nathan offered Haley his arm and walked her down the aisle. After cheering as Brooke and Lucas made their way down the aisle, they turned their attention back to each other.

"I missed you," Haley said.

"I missed you too," Nathan said back.

"Oh, God, this is sickening!" Brooke loudly announced. "Don't you two think you're going to sneak off. Nathan, Haley stays with me…and you are in charge of Lucas. You two hear me?"

In an act of defiance, Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and began to lead her out of the church.

"Nathan! Where are we going?" Haley squealed.

"Nathan Scott!" Brooke called after them.

"We'll meet you at the restaurant!" Nathan said just before they got outside.

"Nathan, we can't leave them," Haley weakly protested.

"Relax. We're just taking our own cab to the restaurant."

"Oh, okay."

Nathan hailed a cab and then smirked at Haley. "Unless you have something else in mind?"

"I wish," Haley sighed. "I just can't leave Brooke. Her dad is MIA and her mom, well you know Victoria. I have to be there for her if something goes down."

They got inside the cab and Nathan let Haley tell the cab driver where to go. When it came to this wedding, she knew a lot more than he did. She also had put a great deal more thought into her responsibilities as maid of honor.

"So, what are you girls doing tonight?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nice try. You know you're not supposed to know."

"I don't understand why not."

"Because you would track us down and bust in on our party!"

"So? What's wrong with that? We'd all have a better time."

"Maybe _we_ would," Haley said leaning back on shoulder, "but Brooke and Peyton are looking forward to a night away from their guys."

"Not you, right?"

"No, never," Haley said feigning sincerity. "Oh, and by the way, don't expect to be able to get in touch with me tonight. I'm not going to be tied to my cell phone all night."

"What if you need me? And I need to be able to get in touch with you."

"It'll be fine. I'll have my phone. I just won't be checking it for your annoying texts."

"Yeah, like I'll have time to be texting you. We have big plans too."

"Oh, really?" Haley asked unconvinced. "Well, how's your toast coming along?"

Nathan looked out the window trying to avoid her gaze. "Great. Going to be a big hit. Lots of laughs."

"You haven't even thought about, have you? Well, I have had my written for two weeks."

"Mine will still be better."

"Are you challenging me? That's stupid because I bet yours will just be one long joke."

"I've seen my share of toasts and this is my second time being best man. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, but Jake's wedding wasn't planned. It was all last minute."

"That's when I'm at my best." Nathan hoped that was true because he still didn't have a solid plan for the evening festivities. He was hoping to wing it or that some of the other guys had a plan.

Haley grabbed Nathan's tie and pulled it towards her. "You are looking your best right now."

They began making out until Haley pulled away when she heard a snicker from the cab driver. Nathan shot him a nasty look. When he looked back at Haley he saw she was blushing profusely, which just urged him on. He tried to start kissing her again, but she refused his advances as she scooted away from him.

Nathan was put off until he got a great idea. He truly was at his best when put on the spot. He pulled out his phone and typed up a text message.

Haley watched Nathan curiously. A second later, she heard phone's buzzing vibration from her purse. She immediately tried to shoot Nathan a look of annoyance but saw he was looking out the window. She pulled out the phone but hesitated looking at it. "I know that was you."

"Okay."

"I'm not looking at it."

"Fine, don't."

Haley kept her hand on the phone using every ounce of self-control not to look at the text message. It only took a minute for her willpower to dissipate. She looked down at the phone and read the message. _Just try not looking at your cell all night. I'm going to be sending you so many dirty texts._

She thrust the phone back into her purse. "I hate you!"

Nathan laughed loudly. He gave her a giant smirk. "You're going to be begging me to track you down by the end of the night."

"Wait until you see my outfit. In fact, I think I'll send you a picture of it, since you won't get to actually see it," Haley countered.

"Pictures, huh? You really want to go that route?"

Haley's entire face and neck flushed a deep hue of pink. "No, Nathan, don't you dare! I'll kill you if you…send me pictures!"

"Then you better watch yourself. If you getting me going, I may not be able to control myself."

"I hate you," Haley huffed. "I really, really do."

* * *

><p>Haley made her way off the dance floor, her phone in hand furiously texting away, when Bevin snatched it from her hands. "Hey!" Haley protested.<p>

Bevin quickly began scrolling through her latest exchange of messages.

_H-What you doing now?_

_N-I'm sitting at the bar. You?_

_H-Dancing._

_N-What song?_

_H-Beyonce maybe._

_N-I want to dance with you at the wedding._

_H-Sorry to tell you, you can't dance._

_N-I can slow dance. We can hide and dance._

_H-I'm going to get a drink._

_N-Someone just ordered a strawberry daiquiri. It made me think of you._

Bevin handed her back the phone gravely disappointed. "These have to be the most boring texts ever. I was sure you were sexting."

Haley looked offended. "I wouldn't do that. I was just going to get a drink."

"Strawberry Daiquiri?" Bevin chuckled. "Come on, Haley. He could have at least said Sex on the Beach."

"I like strawberries and he knows that!" Haley turned her attention back to her phone just as Brooke appeared at her side.

Brooke reached over and the two girls engaged in a struggle for the phone. Luckily for Haley, Brooke was more inebriated than her, and Haley wasn't able to let her get hold of it. She clutched it to her chest defensively.

"Haley!" Brooke whined. "You've been texting all night! Put it away! You're supposed to be having a good time…with us!"

"Just one more. I can't leave him hanging. Then, I'm done, I promise!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and then pushed past her to the bar. "You're drunk."

"No, I'm buzzed."

"What did Nathan tell you that?"

Haley looked away guiltily. It was Nathan who explained to her the difference between being buzzed and drunk, back at a party when they were younger. She typed in her last text before Brooke came back and took her phone away. _I'm in trouble. I got caught._ Haley hesitated and then quickly typed in the location of the club they were at. She hit send, before she could think twice about it.

* * *

><p>Haley was half-heartedly dancing on the outskirt of her group of her friends as she kept an eye on the hallway that stemmed from the club entrance. She didn't see Nathan at first, but apparently two girls next to her did.<p>

"You see him? He plays for the Celtics. They're playing the Knicks tomorrow night."

"Really? He's fucking hot. Bet he's great in bed too."

"I dare you to try and find out."

"Shit! He's coming over. He's looking at me. What do I do?"

Haley purposely moved a little closer to the girls as her eyes remained locked with Nathan's. She hadn't been able to completely break him of his penchant for wearing dark clothes. She knew he thought added to his enigmatic sex appeal, and so he was wearing a gray collared shirt, with a few buttons undone at the top and a pair of black dress pants. His confident strut with his hands in his pocket was also part of his game. But none of those things was what made him so insanely sexy to her….it was the way he was looking at her.

Nathan knew he was going to get in trouble for coming here, but he didn't care, especially after he saw what Haley was wearing. She had on high black boots, black pants and a tight red sleeveless top. She had to be the sexiest girl in the place and it wasn't because she looked slutty. Amongst all the girls and their trashy clothes, including the two girls ogling over him next to her, she stood out a radiant ray of sunshine with her natural beauty and tender curves. He couldn't get to her fast enough. When he did, he was surprised when she let him move in close and begin kissing her. They were interrupted as someone began hitting Nathan profusely.

At first Haley thought may the two girls with their mouths dropped open had lost their cool. Then she saw the flashing lights from the crown Brooke was wearing and knew this was more serious than she thought.

"What the fuck?" Nathan said trying to protect Haley, yet still push Brooke away.

"Get off of her! Nathan Scott, I swear to God, I'm going to kill you!"

"Brooke!" Haley yelled.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Brooke screeched.

Nathan and Haley finally broke apart and Brooke stopped her assault. She looked absolutely livid.

"What? Don't you want to see Lucas? You know, the guy you're going to marry?" Nathan turned around and pointed toward the bar. "He's right over—"

Brooke stomped her foot. "I'll be seeing him every day for the rest of my life! Tonight is my night! My one night!"

"Ah, Brooke," Shelley said nervously. "It's time to go anyway. Right, Haley?"

"Oh, yeah. It is."

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked upset.

"You honestly can't come," Haley tried to explain.

"It's a stripping class!" Bevin happily announced. All the girls in their group glared at her. "What? Was it supposed to be a secret?" She looked at Haley. "Was it? It was your idea, right?"

Haley buried her face in Nathan's chest, unable not wanting to see him as he laughed at her.

"Of course it was!" Nathan said proudly, rubbing the back of Haley's head as he continued to laugh. "That's my girl!"

* * *

><p>Haley laid sprawled out on the bed in the guestroom of Brooke and Lucas' loft. She was lucky to have the room to herself, if only because she had claimed it when she flew in at the start of the week. With Lucas gone, Peyton was bunking in with Brooke. Shelley and Bevin were spread out in the living room. Everyone had arrived back at the place, extremely drunk, including Haley. Yet while everyone else passed out shortly later, Haley found herself unable to fall asleep. So she retrieved her phone back from Brooke's purse, since she did indeed end up having it taken off of her, and called Nathan. They had already been talking for a while, both wanting to keep hearing each other's voice, although no meaningful conversation was taking place.<p>

"Why do they want to keep us apart?" Haley whined. "It's just not fair."

"They don't get it," Nathan sighed.

"It's not even about sex. I just want you sleeping next to me! What's wrong with that? I'm looking at the spot you should be."

"I know. I want you too, baby." Nathan flinched as the lights went on in the hotel room. "Uh-oh."

"You!" Lucas said grabbing his shoulder. "Out! I am not listening to you have phone sex with Haley!" Lucas opened the door to the hotel room and Nathan, not sober enough to put up a good fight, let Lucas push him into the hallway. The door then slammed shut. Nathan leaned back against the wall.

Haley giggled. "Now, you got in trouble!"

"Yeah, I think I'm locked out."

Haley gasped. "Are you naked?"

"No! I have on my sweatpants."

"But no shirt?"

"Or shoes. Guess I'm going to have to get settled here…"

"Don't hang up!" Haley whined. "I," Haley began to hiccup, "can't sleep."

"You hiccupping?" Nathan asked with concern.

"Y-yup. Not going to puke though. I'm really not."

"I need to take care of you," Nathan said earnestly.

"Yes, come over."

"Don't tease me like that, Hales."

"I'm serious," Haley said excitedly as she sat up. "It's their fault he locked you out. They can't blame us for you crashing here."

"I have no shoes, shirt or money."

"So? I'll meet you at the door and pay the cab. Just get over here, will you!"

* * *

><p>"Nathan! Nathan! Haley! Haley! Wake up!"<p>

Neither Haley or Nathan made any signs of moving. Nathan was sleeping on his stomach, his arm hanging down the side of the bed with his other hand tucked under the pillow. He was snoring loudly. Haley was also on her stomach, half on top of Nathan's back with her head right next to his on the pillow and her arm tucked in to his side.

Brooke picked up the unused pillow and began hitting both of them with. Haley stirred first.

"Brooke! What the hell?"

"I've been trying to wake you two up for five minutes!"

With that, Nathan popped his head up. "Huh?"

"I can't believe you came over here for a booty call! Seriously! What is wrong with you two?" Brooke stormed out of the room.

Haley and Nathan both began to try and wake up. Nathan rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I don't know what she's talking about. We didn't even have sex."

"Yeah, because you passed out as soon as your head hit the pillow," Haley muttered.

"Oh, excuse me if I wasn't turned on by your incessant hiccupping. I couldn't even kiss you."

"Yeah, well your snoring didn't do me any favors!" Haley flew out of bed and headed towards the living room, with Nathan hot at her heels. "You shouldn't have come! Now everyone's mad at me!"

"It was your idea! What? Were you too drunk to remember that? You begged me." The both stood still in the living room with all the girls standing around watching them.

Haley crossed her arms. "I did not beg." When Nathan smirked at her, she felt her blood beginning to boil.

With his smirk, he began to mock her. "Oh, Nathan…why are they trying to keep us apart? It's just not fair."

"Get out!" Haley screamed and pointed at the door. "Leave!"

"Fine!" Nathan walked out the door, slamming it shut.

Haley was breathing heavily as the girls looked at her. Peyton looked amused, Brook disgusted, Shelley confused and Bevin happy.

"What just happened?" Shelley asked.

Peyton held up her hand and began moving her finger in a circular motion. "Wait for it…."

Haley flew toward the door and opened it up. Nathan remorsefully held out his arms. Haley stepped outside and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are they always like that?" Shelley asked.

"It's gotten worse, I think," Peyton laughed.

Brooke walked over the door and began shutting it. "Yeah, ever since they started having sex."

Haley looked up at Nathan. "They don't get it."

"Nope," Nathan agreed. "And they're probably not going to."

"I'm not sure if I do," Haley said honestly as she nestled her head back against his bare chest.

"Do you need to?"

"I guess not."

Nathan knew that wasn't exactly true. Haley tried to analyze and find meaning in everything. But their relationship? He wasn't sure it was possible to put into words or give a label to what existed between them.

"Will you come in?" Haley asked. "I think I smelled coffee."

Nathan looked down at himself. "Seeing as how I have no shoes or shirt, yeah, I'll come in. I'll brave the wrath of Brooke if you get some of Lucas' things."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Dammit to hell!" Brooke hissed looking at the screen of her laptop.<p>

Peyton and Haley looked up from the place cards they were tediously separating.

"Your future sister-in-law," Brooke looked at Haley, "just emailed me that she's bringing a guest! Who does that? It's the night before the wedding! It's less than twenty four hours away and I didn't even invite her with a guest!"

"Don't look at me," Haley said defensively. "I don't even like her anymore…and she'll be your cousin-in-law tomorrow!"

"Oh, whatever!"

"Brooke, let us deal with it. I have the seating chart right here. We'll figure it out," Peyton offered. "Haley, your parents aren't coming?"

"No," Haley said disappointedly. "They're flying out to see Vivian. They've had it planned for a while. Okay, what's the guy's name, Brooke? I'll add his place card."

"Chris Keller," Brooke said pissed off. "That sounds familiar," she said slowly.

"Oh, I know him!" Peyton said excited. "He's a musician! Maybe I talk to him about our new label!"

Haley was frozen in shock. Brooke returned her attention to her computer and Peyton looked at the seating chart.

"I'll put them with my dad; that way I'll have an excuse to go over and talk to him, because I sure wouldn't be talking to Rachel otherwise!" Peyton looked for Haley's approval.

Haley looked at Peyton with desperate eyes. She shook her head, indicating there was a problem, then nodded towards Brooke, as if not to disturb her.

Peyton stood up. "Hey, Haley, come help me fix some coffee."

"It better be decaf!" Brooke called out. "You two need to get up early and you need to get a good night's sleep!"

Once they were in the kitchen Haley sat down on one of the stools at the island counter.

Peyton brought her over a glass of water. "Here. You don't look so good."

Haley took a drink and let out groan. "Peytonnnn, I don't know what I'm going to do….or Nathan! What's he going to do?"

"Haley, use your words. Explain."

"Chris Keller is the guy from New Year's Eve. And Nathan distinctly said he's going to clock him the next time he sees him."

"That conniving bitch!" Peyton exclaimed. "I'm going to clock Rachel!"

"No, don't! I don't want to ruin Brooke and Lucas' wedding."

"Are you kidding? They would love that! It would be the highlight of the day and even better if it comes from you!"

"Look, for a while, I thought about that, but now…I just want her to see us together. That's all. I want to see the look on her face when she sees how in love and solid we are. I need her to know that and I didn't want her to cause a scene so that's why I wanted to wait for the wedding to find out."

"She doesn't know? Don't you two live together?" Peyton questioned her.

"At first, we snuck around, but then, it just worked out that way. She's never around and when she was, I spent most of my time at his place."

Peyton rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Oh, this is going to be good."

"No, it's not! It was stupid. Now, with the things she's been saying to both Nathan and I, we have no idea what she's thinking….and Chris Keller! Nathan has a temper. Did you forget that?"

Peyton sat down on the stool next to her. "Yeah, he has had some anger issues." Both girl's thoughts traveled back to Damien how Nathan almost beat him to death.

"And he's overprotective these days."

"He's always watched you like a hawk."

There it was again. First Lucas, then Brooke, Jake and now Peyton. Everyone had made a calculated comment about their relationship. Even back when they were teenagers, their friends got on their case for being inseparable. "Peyton, don't start that. You make it sound like he's controlling and he's not. He's just watches over the people he cares about and that goes back to our childhood." She was thinking about what happened to Rachel as a child. Nathan had tried to save both of them that day, but in the end, he could only save Haley. This was something he always struggled with and Haley understood that.

"You just said he was overprotective!" Peyton protested.

"Let's drop it, okay? My main point is that bad things are going to happen when Nathan sees him. I'm afraid he won't be able to control himself."

"So why don't we keep him off the list? We won't give him a place card or seat."

"But he's still going to come."

"But he won't be able to get in. As long as we keep Nathan away from him until he's forced to leave, then we're golden."

"Maybe that would work. Can you tell Jake, too? I trust him to help out. I don't want Lucas and Brooke to know though. This needs to be their day and they just need to focus on themselves."

"I don't that'll be a problem for Bridezilla!" Peyton said with heavy sarcasm. "God, I can't wait until this wedding is over so I can kick her ass."

"Take a number," Haley added.

The two girls shared a laugh until Brooke stormed into the kitchen.

"Where's the coffee?" Brooke looked at them with wild eyes. "I can't believe the two of you are sitting in here chatting while I'm working my ass of out there! Some maid and matron of honors you are!..."

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Revenge" (The Waking Hours)<p>

AN: Thanks for your support of this story! I am in the midst of writing the most difficult chapters. It is very strenuous! Don't worry though. This story is my "baby." I am the most invested in it, which is why it is taking so long. I have the vision in my head and just need to get it out and then worry about the writing, edits and checking against everything else I wrote. I would never give up on it. I think interest is waning, much as it did in part one, so I may write ahead so I can post really quickly again like I did in that one. It seemed to work. I will still update at least once a week. If you've stuck with me as a writer, you know I am consistent!

Thanks for reading and for those of you that took the time to review as the holiday season has started for many of us. I appreciate it! I have no expectations as I move forward as far as reviews. We all have hectic lives! I just hope I can bring you a little enjoyment and share my story with you!

Next chapter is the wedding….This was another difficult chapter to write. I'm a little anxious about your response to it! I hope to have it up by the end of the week, if not sooner.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Special thanks to **CoachMom** for her support, especially with this chapter. Some of her suggestions were included and helped my lay the groundwork for future chapters.

Chapter 11: "Revenge" (The Waking Hours)

Nathan and Haley finished their walk down the aisle as quickly as they could. Once in the foyer and out of the view of their large audience, Nathan gave Haley a peck on the cheek. They quickly broke apart and stood with the rest of the bridal party and cheered as Brooke and Lucas completed their walk down the aisle as husband and wife. Brooke was radiant in the stunning gown she designed and Lucas looked dashing in his tux accented with hot pink to match the bridesmaid's gowns.

Despite the fact that Brooke's father hadn't shown up, the wedding went off without a hitch. Victoria and Keith stepped in and walked Brooke down the aisle which just made for an even more emotional impact. Once the wedding was over, a receiving line formed in the foyer. Haley was grateful she didn't have to be included in that. Instead, she was left in charge of Jenny and Lily.

Nathan kept Haley in his line of view. He smiled to himself as he watched Haley applying lip gloss to Lily. He could already tell Lily had warmed right up to Haley. She was such a natural with kids and it made his heart beat a bit faster as he watched her. It was the same with the dress she was wearing…It wasn't her style, but he appreciated the way she filled that thing out. It clung to her curves and reminded him of that other side of Haley; the racy one that only he had the pleasure of seeing. It had been far too long since they had the opportunity to explore that side.

Once the guests headed out to make their way to reception at a ritzy hotel in Manhattan, the bridal party took their obligated pictures as a group. After, Lucas and Brooke were left to take their pictures as newlyweds. The bridal party convened in the church foyer and began to figure out rides to the reception.

Keith looked at Nathan. "Coop stayed behind to drive us, but we got room for you. You want to come with us?"

Lily jumped up and down. "Yes! Come with us!"

Nathan looked at Haley. She gave her approval with a slight nod. It was probably best if they didn't arrive together, especially since there was a chance the press would be outside. They hadn't been at the church, but there was always a chance the word could get out before the reception.

Haley went over to Jake. "Can I hop in with you guys?"

"Sure. Just waiting on Peyton and Jenny. They went to the ladies room."

Nathan left with his family and Haley and Jake stayed behind. As soon as Peyton and Jenny emerged, they began to get ready to leave.

"Are you coming with us?" Peyton asked her.

Haley grabbed her purse. "Yeah, the other car was full."

"The rental is kind of small, but Jenny can squeeze in the back with you and Nathan."

"Oh, he went with Coop." As soon as the words were out of her mouth it hit her.

Peyton looked wildly at Haley. "He left? Already? What about—"

"Oh my God!" Haley began running as fast as she could out the front of the church. It was no use. They were long gone.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, Nathan quickly found himself on his own. Coop darted off to find his wife and his aunt, uncle and cousin went to greet family. He almost went with them, but ultimately decided to engage in one of his favorite pastimes—people watching. He grabbed one of the glasses of champagne from one of the waiter's trays. He wasn't planning on drinking much, maybe just a couple of glasses of the bubbly spread out through the course of the night. Watching after Haley was still his main priority. He knew he didn't have long before she would be around. After taking quick walk around the room, he settled in by the bar, surveying the scene.<p>

This was undoubtedly the largest wedding he ever attended. He couldn't place over half the guests. The church was filled and at this venue, there were three different rooms used for cocktail hour. He was in the largest one. The two adjacent ones were slightly smaller. One appeared to be filled with an older crowd and the other with families. The one he was in was most likely comprised of friends and business associates. It wasn't hard to distinguish between the ones from the fashion industry and the literary world. He debated which crowd to mingle with.

Nathan was about to go out and start being sociable when he spotted his sister across the room. He was sure she had skipped the wedding and just headed right to the reception. He studied her trying to gage if she was on something and was caught off-guard when she gave him brilliant smile. Yeah, she definitely had to be on something.

Nathan's head jerked around to the bar as he heard a familiar voice.

"It's open bar, right?"

"All night," the bartender confirmed.

"In that case, I'll take the most expensive stuff you've got. Might as well, right?"

Nathan put his glass of champagne down on the bar. He clenched his fists and glared straight ahead.

Chris Keller did a double take. His expression went from nervous to surprised to cocky. "Hey, I know you! Your Rachel's brother and you play for the Celtics! You helped me land that chick and let me tell you, she really—"

In a flash, Nathan took two steps forward, leaned slightly back and aimed his fist at Chris' right eye. As soon as his fist made contact, Chris flew back and landed on the floor. A crowd gathered around him and Rachel squeezed her way in.

When Haley entered the room, she knew she was too late. Nathan was standing on the outskirts of a circle of people and was nursing his knuckles. She didn't have to see anymore to know who people were huddled around in the midst of the circle.

Haley rushed over to Nathan and tugged at his elbow. "Nathan."

Nathan turned around and looked at Haley helplessly. "Haley, I—"

Security brushed past them and broke up the circle. People scattered away, but remained watching.

Now, Haley could see Chris sitting on the floor with his hand on his eye. Rachel was on her knees next to him. She glared at Nathan.

"You jealous bastard! You see what he did, Haley! He's still the same old Nathan. He hasn't changed one bit. Chris didn't even do anything.—"

Haley took Nathan's hand. She looked at the security guards. "Chris Keller is not supposed to be on the list. He needs to leave." Not waiting for a response, Haley led Nathan out of the room. Knowing the layout, she led him down the hall over to a room reserved for the bridal party. It was offset with two private bathrooms.

Once inside, Haley let go of his hand and plopped down on the couch. "Dammit! I can't believe that happened!"

"I'm sorry," Nathan said pacing around. "He's just got that cocky smirk and I lost it! It happened so fast. I don't even know how it happened."

"What do you mean? You just went after him for no reason?"

"I knew he wasn't supposed to be there. Then, he mentioned you and that's when I lost it."

"You always said you were going to do that. I just wish you didn't."

"I didn't plan this, Haley."

"I know," Haley said softening. "I probably should have told you Rachel was going to try and bring him."

Nathan eyebrows shot up. "You knew?"

"Just last night and I tried to deal with it. Believe me, I did not want this to happen."

Nathan sat down next to her. "You're mad?"

Haley sighed. "Disappointed, I guess. I don't like violence."

"I'm sorry," Nathan said sincerely. "I don't know what else to say."

Jake came into the room. "Well, he's gone. I guess they saw he wasn't on the list but the wedding planner approved it because Brooke forwarded her some email from Rachel, but they made him leave anyway."

"What about Rachel?" Haley asked.

"I think she's staying," Jake said shaking his head. "Go figure."

"She's shameless," Haley said disgusted. "I don't want Brooke and Lucas to find out about this. At least not until later. You think that's fine?"

"I think the wedding planner wants it that way too. Peyton is chewing her out as we speak." Jake looked in the direction of Nathan. "How's your hand?"

"Sore, but it'll be fine. I'll just tape it before my game."

Haley leaned over and examined it for herself. "Is anything broken?"

"No."

Haley eyed him skeptically.

"No," Nathan said more convincingly.

Haley got up and went outside. She found the wedding planner still being reamed out by Peyton.

"Don't you think there's a reason why we have security! I know Brooke told you about our circumstances! You can't just let in anyone—"

"Excuse me," Haley interrupted them. "I'd like some ice. It can be an ice pack or just some ice in a towel; doesn't matter. I want it soon as possible."

The wedding planner looked relived for this distraction. She scurried off.

Peyton put her arm around Haley. "Are you okay?"

"I just have to let it go for now. I don't want it to ruin the wedding."

"It won't," Peyton assured her. "It's all over. I just wanted to be sure he won't get back in. I wanted to kick Rachel out too, but that may be overstepping it a bit. I think they'll want to talk to Brooke if I mention that."

"It's fine. I really don't care anymore. She means nothing to me."

"Good, because I don't think we need any more drama. In fact, it will probably kill her more if you just ignore her."

"Whatever. I'm telling you—I'm over it."

Off in the distance, Karen came towards them at a brisk pace.

"I think word got out," Peyton surmised.

"Haley! What happened?" Karen asked breathlessly as she reached them.

"Nathan saw someone he knew shouldn't be here," Peyton jumped in and explained.

Karen's eyes widened with fear. She put her hand on Haley's shoulders. "Oh my God! Do you have to leave? How did he—"

"No, it's nothing like that," Haley said calmly. "It's fine, now. Really."

"Well, I think you should be careful. We don't need the press around. Maybe we should shift things around a bit," Karen suggested, "since some of Lucas' friends run in those circles."

"How?" Peyton asked.

"Let's not announce the bridal party; everyone is going to be looking at Nathan now and we don't want them focusing on Haley, too."

Haley's heart dropped. "What about my speech?"

Karen and Peyton exchanged nervous glances. Finally, Peyton spoke up. "I have a speech. We only need two, right?"

"I guess," Haley sighed.

"Are you sure?" Karen questioned her.

Haley shrugged. "What can you do? You're right. I need to stay out of the limelight and away from Nathan."

The wedding planner arrived and handed Haley a couple of ice packs. "Please let me know if you need anything else."

"We actually have some changes we'd like to make," Karen said.

Haley didn't want to listen to this again. "I'm going to go get these to Nathan."

Haley went back into the bridal party suite. She held back her tears as best she could. Knowing her eyes would give her away if she looked at Nathan, she carefully focused on Jake. She handed him the ice packs. "Make him put one of these on."

She quickly headed into the ladies room. Grateful to find it was just one bathroom and had a lock, Haley locked herself in. For a minute, she left herself feel all the horrible things that were deep down inside of her. Then she began pushing them back down so she could rejoin the group.

Nathan got out a little more of his aggression as he snapped the ice pack. He placed it on his knuckles and looked up at Jake. "I fucked up, just like I knew I would."

"Give yourself a break, man," Jake said comfortingly. "It could have been worse. At least he didn't fight back. That would have made even more of a scene."

"The damage is done! And besides that, I don't give a shit about him. It's Haley I'm worried about. Things have been going so well for us; too well. And it's not like we don't have enough things to worry about to begin with and here I go making things worse."

"You think she's mad?" Jake asked.

"I wish she would be angry with me. Instead, she's disappointed. That's worse."

Haley came out of the bathroom and looked to see if Nathan was using his ice pack. Satisfied, she patted Jake on the back. "I think I'm going to head out and mingle. Lucas and Brooke should be here soon. I'll be back when they come in."

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine. I just wish everyone would stop asking me that," Haley snapped. She grabbed her purse and headed out.

"She's not fine," Nathan said guilt-ridden. "The Great Nathan Scott strikes again!"

* * *

><p>"Are you having fun, Lily?" Haley asked. The two girls were just finished leaving the bridal suite after using the bathroom.<p>

"Yup! I liked how I got to throw the petals down the aisle. I just wish they weren't pink. Will you have petals at your wedding?"

"I don't think so. We'll be at the beach…Actually, you know what my favorite flowers are?"

"Lilies!" Lily guessed.

"That's right, especially purple ones."

"Me too!" Lily looked at Haley's hand. "Where's your ring?"

"Oh, uh, well, I didn't want it to fall off. I try to be real careful with it since it means so much to me."

"I want you to come visit me in Tree Hill. I want to show you my bedroom. It's all purple and I have canopy bed. It's really big. You can even sleep in it with me." Lily's face lit up. "Yeah! We can have a sleepover!"

Haley stopped walking and bent down so she could be eye-level with Lily. She opened up her arms and Lily snuggled close to her. "Do you know that you are in one of my most favorite pictures? It was taken when you were just a baby and Nathan was holding you."

"I have that picture at my house! It's hanging up on our wall! Nathan likes it too. He always looks at it."

"I think it's about time we get another picture," Nathan's voice sounded from behind them.

Haley stood up. "I'd like that."

"Yes!" Lily said giddily. "Let me go get my dad! He has a camera."

Once Lily was gone, Haley looked around. They were at a comfortable distance from the enclosed ballroom. She knew almost all of the guests and the dance floor, and from where they standing, they clearly hear the music. No one was around them and she didn't expect anyone other than the bridal party to come in their direction. Haley moved close to Nathan and began straightening out his tux. "You look so handsome."

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't, Nathan. It's over. Let's just try and have a good time." Haley was still upset, but Nathan's grim attitude was at the forefront of her mind. He looked so damn miserable and she was sure if this went on Brooke and Lucas wouldn't have one picture with him smiling. She couldn't let that happen. "Smile, will you? You're about to take a picture with your two favorite girls."

"Yeah, but I don't deserve to."

"Stop it," Haley said sternly. "Stop feeling bad for yourself and just get over it. We're going to have this picture forever and I won't have that pitiful look in your eyes!"

Unable to resist the feelings that stirred inside of him when she got fired up like that, Nathan gave her half of a smile.

Haley put her arms around his neck. "There,…That's a start." She felt his arms around her back and gave him a wink. "That's even better. In fact, I think I know how I could make the smile a little bigger."

Already, Nathan was smiling as Haley leaned on the tip of her toes. She kissed him long and hard. When she tried to pull away, Nathan pulled her closer. She was pressed right up against him when he began kissing her in the same manner. They both broke away as camera flashes came from their side.

"Caught ya!" Keith laughed holding the camera.

In effort to hide her blush, Haley buried her face in Nathan's chest. Keith kept flashing away.

Lily tugged on her father's arm. "Dad, I'm supposed to be in the picture!"

"That's right," Haley said turning around. She bent down. "Come here."

Nathan bent down as well and Lily squeezed in between them. They took a couple of pictures in some playful and serious poses. As soon as they were finished, Lily led her father away to get a picture of her with Lucas and Brooke.

"Think we can hide out here for a bit?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"I think so. Maybe we can even share a dance?"

"Only if a slow song comes on."

Haley threw her arms around Nathan's neck. "Until then, talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

"I feel like I screwed up and let you down. You can't even give your speech."

"Well today is your lucky day. Now, I can't show you up," Haley teased.

Nathan grew sullen. "Haley, it's not fair. You worked hard on that speech."

"Unlike you," Haley continued trying to making light of the situation. "I bet you still don't know what you're going to say."

"I don't even want to give it. I'd feel like a giant hypocrite."

Haley gave him a soft tap on his neck. "Cut it out! This is about Lucas and Brooke! You're speech is about them!"

"But what I was going to say relates to us, too."

Haley was touched and surprised. "You thought about it?"

"A little…I always think of you when it comes to weddings." Nathan looked away for a second and then looked back at Haley. "Did you mean what you said to Lily? About our beach wedding?"

Haley gave him puzzled expression. She didn't realize he had been standing there so long when she was talking to Lily. "What about it?"

"You still want it?"

"Nathan, of course I do. There is nothing that could change my mind about that."

"Even me? You know me, Haley. I have this temper…"

"I have one too and I have trouble trusting people…."

"That's my fault too. Damien—"

"What about my slight OCD? How I like to plan everything? My strict routines and hatred of messes? Is that your fault too?" Haley pressed him.

Nathan shrugged, frustrating Haley.

"How about how I'm always right?" Haley continued.

Nathan cracked a slight smile as he looked down. "You _think_ you're always right."

Haley moved her hand to his chin. "Look at me." Nathan's blue eyes met hers. "I love you and I'm going to marry you, Nathan Scott. By the way, that's me being right again."

"God, you're so sexy," Nathan said huskily.

Haley beamed. "That's the kind of thing I want to hear!"

Nathan rested his head against hers. "Is it? You want to hear sexy talk?"

"Oh! This is it! It's perfect!" Haley exclaimed.

Nathan reluctantly lifted his head up. He realized a slow song was playing. He began to softly sway with Haley to the music.

"I love this song. It reminds me of us," Haley said wistfully.

From the corner of her eye, Haley felt eyes burning into her. As Nathan shifted her around slightly, she saw just a trace of red hair. She relaxed. It was just Rachel. Well, Rachel could just watch for all she cared. Haley kept her eyes focused on Nathan and tried to keep him from turning around. She didn't want to ruin this romantic moment.

"You trying to lead?" Nathan asked amused.

Haley ignored him and smiled. She began softly signing the words of the song to him. "…Last chance for one last dance…Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand…"

"I love you," Nathan blurted out.

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled. "Aren't you listening to the song?"

"No. I'm just watching you. I can't even think of anything else."

"But the song—"

Haley was unable to finish her sentence as Nathan's lips seized hers in a fierce kiss. Their bodies stopped moving. Haley's hands moved to the back of his head as she pulled him in for a deeper kiss. She began using her tongue just as Nathan's hands moved to her ass. He grabbed her hard and pushed her towards him.

"This is disgusting!"

Haley didn't bother to turn and look, but Nathan did. His expression turned cold as he met his sister's eyes.

Again, Haley kept her attention on Nathan. She already felt him stiffen up. She put her hand to his face and firmly turned it back towards her. She communicated with him as best she could without words. She let him know that nothing else mattered. It was just them and their love. This time, Haley pulled him back to her and reignited their passionate kisses. When they finally needed to come up for air, neither of them bothered to look to see that Rachel was gone.

Haley watched as if in a flash, Nathan's eyes became heavy.

"I don't want to leave you," Nathan's voice creaked.

Haley understood. He needed her tonight. Truth was, she needed him too. The problem was he made a deal with his coaches to fly out that night so he could practice with the team first thing in the morning. He even had to leave before the wedding was over. She wished she could fly out with him, but she felt an obligation to her friends. She wanted to stick around for Brooke and had plans with Jake and Peyton the following day. "It's just a couple of days. Then, we'll be living together," she said cheerfully.

Nathan smiled and then that far off look in his face returned. "You think this thing with Chris is going to get bigger? You think he'll—"

"Nathan, be here with me," Haley begged.

"I'm sorry. It's just—"

Haley grabbed his arm. "Come here."

Haley led Nathan down to the bridal suite, keeping hold of his hand. Once inside she looked around. It was empty, but there were purses and makeup all over the place. This place was not private enough for what she had in mind. She grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him into the ladies room.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked with great anticipation.

"Kiss me," Haley ordered him. She pushed off his jacket, undid his bowtie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Haley James!" Nathan half-heartedly protested. He could already feel the pulsating tension in the lower half of his body. "This is a women's restroom…our friends and families things are all out there—"

Haley pushed his shirt off. "They're all dancing and I locked the door. Now, kiss me!"

Nathan didn't hesitate this time. His lips seized hers as his hands traveled down the length of her back to her ass.

As he pushed her up against the wall, Haley began working on his pants. She pushed them all the way down. Heat began to pool in the center of her body as her eyes landed on the bulge in his boxer briefs.

As Nathan eyed her dress, he felt himself growing even harder. The dress left little to the imagination, but he was most anxious to get his hands on Haley's breasts. She had some serious cleavage going and yet, the dress appeared to be glued to her body. He began feeling around her breasts, and not being able to help himself gave them a couple of squeezes as they began kissing again, causing a few pieces of feather to fall off.

"Oh, God, Nathan," Haley muttered.

"I want to rip this dress off of you," Nathan grunted as his lower half came into contact with hers.

"I wish you could, but you can't." The top half of Haley's dress was strategically placed and included some pieces of tape to keep her in place. She wasn't messing with that. She did have some room to work with in the bottom half. Although the dress cinched at her waist, she did have some wiggle room down below. Haley kicked off her shoes and shimmied down her pantyhose and panties. She gave Nathan a saucy smile. "That should help."

Nathan pushed down his boxer briefs and moved his hands under Haley's dress. As his hands came into contact with her bare ass, his need for her intensified. He pushed up her dress, and lifted her up. Her legs clasped tightly around his waist. As they fell back against the wall, Nathan positioned his hardness against her wetness. He brushed up against her a few times, causing both of them to get wetter.

"I want you so bad," Haley moaned. She cried out as Nathan pushed into her in hard thrust. When he paused, Haley urged him on by squeezing her legs. To her relief, he responded by pushing in and out of her slowly. "Nathan, please," Haley begged.

"You're so tight. I don't want to hurt you," Nathan confessed through ragged breaths.

"But I want you! Faster, please," Haley pleaded.

Nathan slammed into her forcefully and Haley lost all rational thoughts. She could only feel the pleasure building in her body as he entered her fully. His hardness filled her completely and hit a different hot spot with each thrust.

Nathan rested his face against the wall and continued to pound into her. By now, he was sweating and they were both panting. "How's this?"

"So close," Haley whimpered. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she tightly wrapped her arms around him. She dug her nails into his back, as she squeezed her legs around him.

Nathan felt her inner walls closing around his member and groaned. It was as if his body was on fire and had a mind of its own. His body responded with a few more forceful thrusts and they both climaxed.

They gave each other a few soft kisses as they let go of the pleasure and let calmness take over. They held each other as they struggled to regain their breaths. Very slowly, Nathan pulled out of her and set her down.

Within a minute, Nathan was fully dressed, while Haley was still trying to think straight.

"I, uh, need a minute," Haley said hazily.

"That's fine. Hey, you said you had your toast written down?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"Out there, in my purse." Haley gave him a curious look. "Why?"

Nathan grinned. "Because, I just might steal a few of your ideas."

Haley wasn't fooled by his playful teasing. He was doing this for her and it meant a lot to her. Sure, she couldn't deliver her message to two of her best friends, but it would get there nonetheless. "Thank you," she said gratefully, choking up a bit.

"I have to leave right after the toast," Nathan reminded her.

"I know," Haley said sadly.

"I'll wait for you out there," Nathan offered. Haley nodded and he headed out into the suite. As luck would have it, Keith walked in just in time to see him exit the bathroom.

Keith gave him a worried look. "You know that was the ladies room, right?"

"Uh, yeah….I was just looking for Haley's purse," Nathan tried to explain. He quickly zoomed in on what he believed to be her purse. He opened it and to his relief pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "Yeah, this is it. I wanted to look at her toast."

Keith picked up another purse. "I was sent to get a purse as well."

Nathan nodded and stood there awkwardly. He wanted his uncle to leave, but it appeared as if he was waiting for him. As, Keith began eyeing him suspiciously, he knew he needed to act fast. He could only assume Haley was freaking out in the bathroom if she thought Keith might catch on to their recent activities.

As Nathan headed out of the room, he was relieved his uncle was right behind him. Only a few steps away, Keith stopped him.

"Hey, Nate….Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay with you."

Just then, Haley exited the suite and quickly walked past them. She looked up only briefly at Keith and was careful not to meet Nathan's eyes.

"Hey, Haley," Keith smiled. "Having a good time?"

Not bothering to look back, Haley answered. "Yup. I think Brooke is looking for me."

As they stood there watching her disappear around the corner, Nathan stuffed his hands in his pockets. A pink feather fell out from his pocket. His uncle laughed loudly as Nathan fought off embarrassment. He wasn't personally embarrassed, but he was on behalf of Haley. He tried to take comfort in the fact that he wasn't even sure she knew they had been caught.

Keith put his hand around the back of Nathan's neck and squeezed it. "Yeah, I'd say everything was okay with you."

Nathan looked down as his feet as they both laughed.

Keith took his hand away and gave him a pat on the back. "Good for you, Nate. It's about time you and Haley came to your senses."

"I'm happy…and lucky."

"Well, I'll let you get back to that toast." Keith began to walk away and then turned back around. He smiled broadly with a glint in his eye. "Oh, by the way, you have lipstick on your face. You might want to wash that off before your big moment."

Nathan's hand flew to his face as his uncle laughed loudly as he walked away. He headed back towards the bathroom, anxious to find out if his uncle was just messing with him.

* * *

><p>By the time everyone settled in to hear the toasts, Haley had a pit her stomach. Immediately after, Nathan would have to leave. She wouldn't even get a chance to say a proper goodbye. She reminded herself that this day was Lucas and Brooke's.<p>

From what she could tell, Lucas and Brooke didn't know anything about Nathan's scuffle with Chris. They both basked in the attention of their family and friends and enjoyed themselves. At this point, they had carried out almost all of the wedding traditions except for the cutting of the cake. That would come next, followed by more dancing. After that, the partying would continue at the hotel. Haley really wasn't looking forward to that.

How could she miss Nathan when he hadn't even left yet? She regretted her plans to spend the following day with the Jagielski's. At the time, she wanted to prove something to herself; that although she and Nathan were a couple, she didn't _need_ to be with him all of the time. The problem was, she _wanted _to be with him all of the time. It didn't help matters that they really hadn't spent much time together lately. The icing on the cake was drama from earlier. Although their tryst had boosted their spirits, it also left them with a deeper longer for each other.

Nathan took the microphone from the DJ. He briefly looked down at Haley's speech to gather his final thoughts. Confident he knew what he wanted to say, he folded back up the paper and shoved it in his pocked. He cleared his throat and looked at the sea of faces watching him. His eyes traveled over to Haley, who was standing sitting with Keith, Karen and Lily.

"I think what we have here is a classic case of opposites attract. You might not know it now, but Lucas and Brooke were very different people back in high school, before they first met. Back then, Lucas hadn't worn anything other than his hoodie sweatshirt and Brooke hadn't read a book….Then, a funny thing happened. Somehow, and believe me when I tell you, I don't know how this happened, Lucas and Brooke fell in love."

Nathan paused as he began to try and pull in Haley's ideas. "Back then, I didn't know either one of them that well. But again, somehow, they became some of my best friends. In fact, over the years, I have come to consider Luke to be more like a brother than a cousin. He's always been there for me…just like he's been there for his other friends, and Brooke has too. See it turns out, I think my cousin and Brooke both saw something in each other that no one else saw right away. They both have these amazing hearts, but it's really hard in high school to put that out there. Both of them had these personas—Brooke was the popular cheerleader and Luke, well he was nerd." Nathan gave his cousin a smirk. "Some things never change, but anyway, the two of them connected and over time, they brought out different sides to each other. In the end, they brought out the _best_ of each other. With the support of each other, they went on to pursue their dreams and we know how that turned out! Turns out, when you put Lucas and Brooke together, you get a best-selling author and a renowned fashioned designer. Who knew a geek and cheerleader from Tree Hill could become those things? But it wasn't easy. Like everyone, Lucas and Brooke had their problems, but they dealt with them."

Nathan sighed as he went on to get to Haley's final point. This part clearly housed her personal regrets. "They dealt with them the way they should have. They accepted each other for who they were and who they weren't. They made mistakes and learned from them and became stronger because of that."

Now, Nathan looked at Haley. He believed that about them as well. He began to transition into his own ideas, speaking right from his heart. "Most of all, they loved each other…and that's something that just can't be changed. When you love someone, _it changes you_ and you can't control it. You can't define it. You can't choose it and you can't make it go away; you just have to accept it. It took me a long time to learn that, too long. But not, Lucas and Brooke. All long, they let their love guide them and this is where they ended up. That's a great place to be, isn't it?"

Everyone applauded and cheered loudly.

Nathan grabbed his glass of champagne from the table. He held it up and everyone followed suit. "So, here's to my cousin and his beautiful new wife. Luke, I still don't know how you did it, but I'm happy for you. You both deserve the best. Congratulations!"

Everyone cheered and then sipped their champagne. Lucas and Brooke kissed for their audience.

Nathan handed the microphone over to Peyton.

"Okay, so I agree with what most of Nathan had to say, but I think he went a little too easy on you two," Peyton said to Brooke and Lucas. Peyton turned to the audience. "You see, I've known Brooke since we were kids, so I've always known the real Brooke Davis…"

Haley started to tune out Peyton as she focused on Nathan. He was getting ready to sneak out. His eyes met hers and she knew he had to go. Haley discreetly left the crowd and made her way near the main entrance. When she got out there, Nathan was just putting on his jacket. She waited and just as Nathan began to approach her, a man stepped in front of him.

"Hey, Nathan Scott, right? I'm Mike Stilt. I work for Sports Extra. I was interested in doing a piece on you. I hear your starting a new foundation."

"Uh, maybe. You should probably give my agent a call; Clay Evans."

"Is he the one running it?"

"We're just getting it going." Nathan looked over the guy's shoulders helplessly at Haley. He was already running behind and had a plane to catch. It didn't look like he was going to get to say a private goodbye to her. "Look, I have to get going. I have to get into Seattle tonight. Call my agent and he'll set something up."

"Sure, thing. Good luck, not that you need it!"

Nathan looked at Haley. "I gotta go."

Haley nodded, just as Mike gave him a pat on the back.

"Go on. I'll catch up with you later," Mike laughed.

By now there were a few more people around, so Nathan and Haley just said their goodbyes silently. Haley spun around as she heard cackling from behind her.

Sure enough, it was Rachel and as far as Haley could tell, she was drunk and maybe even high. "He didn't even say goodbye!" Rachel laughed. "See, I told you. He doesn't want to be with you. He has more important things—"

"You aren't worth wasting my breath on," Haley quipped. "Wait, I do have one thing to say to you." Haley narrowed her eyes and stared into Rachel. Rachel actually looked nervous. "I am done with you. _Done._ Got it?"

Rachel flinched but remained silent.

Haley didn't bother waiting around. She stormed off and went back into the reception room, just as Peyton was finishing up her toast. A few people had tears in their eyes, so Haley could only assume Peyton had given one of those perfect toasts that left the guests both crying and laughing.

"…Have you heard the term Bridezilla? Well, when it comes to Brooke, she outdoes everything, so take that term and times it by ten! So, yeah, if Lucas still married her after what she's been like lately, and if she married him after all his years of brooding, then there's no doubt Nathan was right-they have that once in a lifetime kind of love that can get them through anything. I've experienced that kind of love myself and I don't just mean with my talented, hot husband. You see, love comes in many forms and I've been lucky enough to have that kind of love with my bff, Brooke. And now that this wedding is here, I'm happy to see that Bridezilla is gone and you're back, because I missed you. You'll always be to me. I love you, girl."

Brooke mouthed, "I love you, too." Brooke and Lucas kissed again and everyone applauded. Despite the loneliness that was setting in, Haley put on her happy face and clapped along with them.

* * *

><p>Haley was sitting down at her table playing around with her cake when Brooke sat down next to her. Haley immediately brightened and hugged her. As to be expected, Brooke and Lucas had been extremely busy and Haley didn't have a chance to spend any real time with either one of them. "This is so beautiful, Brooke. I can't believe how you planned this so fast!"<p>

"It is great, isn't! You know what the best part is?...Having you and Nathan here, like you are. I'm just sorry you didn't get to be with him."

"It's okay," Haley said dismissively.

"And I know you had a speech…"

"He pretty much said what I wanted to."

Lucas sat down on the other side of her. "No kidding. Nate doesn't do sentimental."

"Yes, he does," Haley said defensively. "At least with me. He always knows just what to say."

Haley watched as Lucas and Brooke exchanged a smile. They seemed complete agreement. Marriage was suiting them well.

"Haley," Brooke said seriously, "why don't you go?"

"Go?"

"Instead of sitting around here moping," Lucas jumped in. "Go to Seattle. If you leave now, you can have time to grab your stuff and catch the last flight out."

"I couldn't do that," Haley said half-heartedly. She carefully gauged Brooke and Lucas' reaction. They seemed completely supportive. "Could I? I'm supposed to be spending the day with Jake and Peyton."

"I'm pretty sure wouldn't mind having some alone time with her hubby."

Haley followed Brooke's glance and saw Jake and Peyton sharing a romantic slow dance. Haley stood up. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Lucas assured her. "We just want you two to be happy."

"And it's Valentine's Day!" Brooke said giddily. "Go surprise him!"

Haley gave the happy couple one last tight hug. She sprinted out of the reception room and headed towards the bridal suite. She grabbed her purse and headed out.

* * *

><p>Fresh from his shower, Nathan picked up his cell phone from the nightstand. There was only one text message on his phone and it wasn't from Haley. Oddly enough, it was actually from Devon. He checked in to see that he got in okay. Once that was established, he texted him back, <em>Happy Valentine's Day<em>. What was that about?

The thought had crossed Nathan's mind that perhaps, Haley could be coming. That would make sense. It would be the best Valentine's Day gift, after all. That would also explain why she wasn't answering her phone.

He nearly jumped when his phone began ringing. It was Haley. "Hey."

"Guess what I just did?"

"What?"

"Opened up my purse!" Haley exclaimed

Nathan smiled. She finally found the solitaire diamond necklace he bought her for Valentine's Day. He'd snuck it in just before he left the wedding. "Took you long enough. You like it?"

"Yes! I can't believe you didn't give it to me in person!"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"But I didn't get you anything," Haley said disappointedly.

"Maybe you can surprise me," Nathan hopefully suggested.

"Maybe I can," Haley teased him. "Oh, I gotta go. I'll call you right back."

Nathan began pacing around his hotel room. He didn't even bother looking at the phone when it rang. "Hey, baby, please tell me you're here."

"Ha! Right. You didn't waste any time, did you, big brother? You even bother to rinse your mouth out after swapping spit with Haley before you moved on to your next conquest?"

"Rachel," Nathan said dryly. "What the hell do you want?"

"Stay away," Rachel slurred, "from Haley."

"Yeah, I'm going to listen to you," Nathan said with heavy sarcasm. "You need help."

Nathan's heart skipped a beat as he heard a knock on his door. He quickly opened the door up. His call was momentarily forgotten as he locked eyes with Haley. They stood there for a second just looking at each other and smiling.

"Can I come in?" Haley asked sweetly.

Nathan stepped aside and then heard the shouting from his phone. Haley hung up her coat and watched him as he brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Nathan! Did you hear me?" Rachel's voice screeched.

Nathan smiled as he looked at Haley and spoke into the phone. "Hey, Rach. I have to go. I just got a booty call." He shut off his phone and tossed in on the nearby desk. He walked over to Haley and put his hands on her waist. "I was hoping you were my surprise."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Haley smiled.

Nathan eyed her jeans and long-sleeve shirt. "You changed out of your dress."

"But I brought it…" Haley said coyly. "Want me to go put it on?"

"Don't bother. Now that you're here, I don't want you to leave my side."

Haley clasped her hands around his waist. "That was your sister?"

"She sounded like she was unhinged. Fucking, crazy, actually. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. I refuse to give her power over us and in the end, I think that's the best revenge."

Nathan brushed his hand through her hair. "You're so smart. I need to take a page out of your book." He sincerely regretted hitting Chris like that, especially considering how it affected Haley. Violence wasn't a viable solution to any of their problems. He had to learn to control his temper in the future.

"But you helped me see that," Haley said earnestly. "You helped me see what's important. Don't you see? It's just like you said in your speech.—"

"Our speech," he corrected her. "It's funny how our ideas came together like that, huh?"

Haley nodded and smiled. "That's because we belong together. Just like Brooke and Lucas and Peyton and Jake, we bring out the best in each other. Thank you, Nathan, for helping me let go of that anger I had towards Rachel so I could focus on more important things."

"Like slutty wedding sex?" Nathan smirked.

"That wasn't slutty," Haley said defensively.

"No?"

"You want slutty? I'll show you slutty."

Nathan arched his eyebrow at her and grinned as she took off her shirt. She looked as equally sexy in her bra and jeans as she did in that revealing dress. Knowing they would get to take their time now, as opposed to earlier, was even more enticing. Nathan put his arms around Haley pulled them down on the bed, with her on top. "Please show me."

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "She Says" (Howie Day)<p>

AN: There it is! Besides what I'm writing now, this was the hardest chapter to write (in this story). I don't think I'll ever be satisfied with it, but I needed to move on. We are not done w/Rachel yet. There is more in the next chapter and some of it may be what you were looking for. Haley's in Seattle now-anyone remember who was planning on going to that game too? That's also included.

Thanks for reading! If you are nervous about the drama, I think you can still read a few more chapters before things come too tense to bear. Then, if you want to stop and start back up again once it's all posted, shoot me a pm and I can give you some recommendations.

Also, (MINOR SPOILER ALERT) right now I'm working on a part that references a poem Haley wrote about her relationship w/Nathan. Problem is, I can't write poetry. If any of you can and would like to share something w/me, I'd love it. It doesn't need to be much. If not, so far I just mentioned it but that's all I can do. If you're interested let me know and I can give you more details.

Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much to me. They help offset the heavy stuff I'm working on now. No pressure though. In the end, I hope you just keep reading.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 12: "She Says" (Howie Day)

Haley sat up in bed, keeping the covers close to her naked body. She watched as Nathan got dressed. "What time is it?"

"7:30 a.m."

"Really?"

"We're three hours back, remember. It's like 10:30 to us."

"That means were up until five instead of two."

"Yeah,….because _someone _was a naughty girl."

"Because, _someone_ kept egging me on. I'll get you back tonight, Nathan. Just wait and see."

Nathan gave her a perplexed look. "Is that supposed to be punishment? You're telling me that you're staying here tonight and that we're going to get crazy _again _tonight?"

Haley blushed and subconsciously pushed the covers higher up on her body. "That wasn't crazy."

"Right, it was slutty. I'll show you crazy tonight." Fully dressed, Nathan sat down next to her on the bed. As he kissed her, he attempted to pull down her covers, but she was clutching them too tightly. "Fine, tonight. You know, my bus isn't until 11:00 a.m. tomorrow, so we can really stay up as late as we want again."

"We'll see," Haley teased him. "I might be tired."

"Nope, that won't happen. You have all day to rest up. Are you coming to the game?"

"Of course! You think I would come all this way and not go?"

"What about Oakland? Are you coming there too? How long are you staying?"

"I have a meeting with the people from the Convention Center Friday morning. I really have to get back tomorrow and prepare for that. I haven't booked my return flight yet, but it will probably be for when you head out for Oakland."

"Okay. The Convention Center? What's that about?"

"For your foundation's fundraiser. It's perfect. They have tight security, a huge venue overlooking the harbor and they had the date we wanted open. I've worked with them before, so I already had some contacts…" Haley trailed off when she saw there seemed to be a problem. "What? You don't like that idea?"

"No, it sounds great. It's just…..I think Clay had another place in mind."

"Like where? This is the place you want to have it. The ballroom is amazing and it overlooks the harbor. We'll have dinner in there and they'll open up so the dance floor is right there—"

"Hales, you don't need to convince me. If that's where you want to have it, that's where it will be. I just have to tell Clay." Nathan looked away and mumbled, "Or maybe you can tell him."

"What?"

Nathan bit his lip as he looked at Haley. "He's coming to the game tonight," he spat out as quickly as he could.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed disappointedly.

"I didn't know you were coming and he had this planned a while ago! One of his other clients lives around here." Nathan took her hand. "Look, just give it one more chance. If you don't like him or have any doubts, then I'll deal with it." Haley still looked unconvinced. "You said you wanted to give it another shot, right? That's what you said."

"I know…that's because I trust you. Nino also talked him up. He said Clay just is a little quirky."

"He grows on you," Nathan explained. "Just like Nino."

"I never had a problem with Nino!" Haley thought about it some more and realized that wasn't completely accurate. When she first met Nino, they were strangers sitting next together at the NCAA championship game. He was going on and on about Nathan like he knew him. Haley didn't like the idea that there was someone out there that knew him better than her. At that point, she hadn't talked to Nathan in years. Once she began talking to Nino, she saw that he really did know Nathan and had his best interests at heart. Once she put aside her pride, they became fast friends. "You know what, I'll do it. Call him and tell him I want to go the game with him."

"Really? Because that would actually make me feel better to know he was with you. I don't like the idea of you going alone."

"What about the box seats? Think we could sit there?"

"Yeah. They'll be pretty empty. No Battles around here and a lot of people are flying in for the Warriors game. People know Clay though. He can introduce you."

"As Haley," she instructed him. "I know you're nervous, but I'm not afraid like I used to be. Being with you makes me forget about all that other stuff."

Nathan wasn't sure he liked that idea too much. There was still plenty of danger out there. Although it was nice to see Haley relax since they got back together, it did make him nervous. It also made him feel a lot of pressure. Her faith in him was staggering at times. He wasn't sure he deserved it. "Let me call Clay. You want him to pick you up or meet you there?"

"Let's not push it. He can meet me there…And don't forget—after the game you're all mine!"

* * *

><p>Even though Haley agreed to meet Clay for the game, it didn't mean she was looking forward to it. She was already annoyed that he had lunch with Nathan, although she understood why. Originally, he and Nathan had plans to go out after the game, but her arrival put an end to that. It was only fair that they went out to lunch. Haley was invited, but declined. She figured it was best if Nathan went on his own.<p>

Haley found Clay over by the private elevators that led to the box seats. She felt awkward as she approached him. "Hey," she said casually.

"Hey. Ready to head up?" Clay asked nervously.

"Sure."

Clay showed the security guard some passes and he escorted them onto the elevator. After getting out, Clay led the way to door for their box. They flashed the passes again and were led inside. Haley was impressed at the spacious room before her. It had a full kitchen, a series of leather couches and chairs and two large screen televisions. At the front were some full-length windows that overlooked the center of the court. There were only two other people in the room; an older gentleman and a teenager. They stood up as Clay and Haley neared them.

Clay held out his hand. "Hey, Larry. Nice to see you again. I was hoping you'd be here."

"Nice to see you too." Larry gestured to the teen beside him. "This is my granddaughter, Molly." Larry looked at Haley. "Who's this lovely young lady?"

"Haley," Haley answered for herself sticking out her hand.

"I'm Larry. My son, Jerry, is the Assistant Coach."

"I've heard great things about him," Haley told him.

Larry looked slightly surprised. "Really? From Clay?"

"No, from Nathan Scott. I'm here to see him."

"Of course you are," Larry said. "He's Clay's client, right? You must have met him through Clay."

Haley was anxious to correct him. There was no way she wanted him thinking she was there as Clay's guest. "No, I met Clay through Nathan."

Larry appeared to be embarrassed. His granddaughter was chuckling.

"Come on, Papa," Molly said. "Let's go see if Aunt Mary is wandering around outside. She always goes to wrong box."

"Good idea. We'll meet her at the elevators. We wouldn't want her spending half the game walking around like last time," Larry laughed. He looked at Clay and Haley. "I'd ask you two to save us some seats, but something tells us we won't have to worry about that. It's usually just Clay and I."

Larry and Molly left and Haley walked over and looked out at the court. The team was warming up. She saw that Nathan had tape on his hand, but appeared to be just fine. She watched as he dribbled the ball and made his shot. Relieved, she went back in and took a seat on the couch facing the court.

Clay walked towards her. "You want a drink? They have a fully stocked fridge here."

"I'm good," Haley answered.

A minute later, Clay took a seat on the opposite side of the couch. "So…."

Haley turned to face him. It was probably best to get this difficult conversation over with while they had some privacy. "I know you're not happy about using the Convention Center. I wanted to tell you myself, but Nathan beat me to the punch."

"He made it clear it wasn't up for discussion. It's fine, it's just that I already confirmed another venue. We'll just lose the deposit."

"Nathan told me, but the place you booked doesn't have the best security. It's better we use my place." Haley contemplated continuing. In the end, she couldn't restrain herself. Nathan had filled her in on all the details of their conversation at lunch. "Why did you just go and book it? I was there when Nathan told you I was going to be involved with the foundation and I told you how I quit my job."

Clay flinched and looked at his hands. "I know, but I've had this place in mind for a while…ever since Nate and I first talked about it. Then, you two have been real busy. I figured I was doing everyone a favor by securing the place."

"You could have told us."

"I said something to Nate! But it's not like you've talked to me either! I honestly didn't think you would have time to set this up."

"I am very organized and I know how to do these things. In fact, I can handle this all on my own."

"Oh, boy," Clay sighed. "Fine, whatever you want. Listen, I think you and I got off on the wrong foot. I'm good friends with Nino and I know you've been real good with Nate. I see how you've been riding him hard with his back—"

Haley's eyes filled with fury as she flashed back to her first encounter with Clay. "What did you say?"

Clay's entire face flushed with embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I swear. Oh, fuck. This is exactly what Nathan told me now to do." Clay rested his head in his hands.

Haley tried not to feel bad for him, but she couldn't help it. When he looked back up at her, he had shame and a trace of sorrow in his eyes. "What did Nathan tell you?" Haley asked softly.

"That my job depended on how tonight went. That whatever you say goes. So, I'm pretty nervous," Clay admitted, "and when I get nervous, I tend to say stupid things. Most of the time, I can talk my way out of it, but I'm find that pretty hard to do with you. You may be the most intimidating person I've ever met."

"Me?" Haley asked shocked.

"Yeah," Clay nodded sincerely. "Maybe it's because Nathan is more than just a client. He's become one of my friends and we've gotten pretty close. And despite what you may think, I know him pretty well. So when I found out about you, I knew this was a big deal. You are the most important person in his life; maybe you've always been."

"He's the most important person to me," Haley stated clearly.

"Remember when we met? Scratch that," Clay said frustrated with himself. "Rewind. Let me tell you about the first time I saw you and it wasn't at Nate's apartment. That was the second time I saw you and I think I was just caught off-guard because I recognized you. I first saw you at the NCAA Championship. I was there scouting for my new business. I was drawn to Nathan. I saw that fire in his eyes and a fierce competitiveness and drive that he has when he's on the court. It was my wife that pointed you out. She saw how you were looking at each other."

"Your wife? You're married?" Haley asked surprised. Clay grew silent and Haley knew she struck a nerve. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"It's alright. She died shortly after. Maybe that's why I was so desperate to have Nate as my client. It was one of my last happy memories with her and she convinced me he was the client I needed to land to get my business going. Turns out, she was right."

"I'm sorry, Clay. I had no idea."

"It's okay. I only told Nate recently. He doesn't even know about Sarah being at the game. I didn't even remember seeing you either until I saw you again."

"Nathan told me how you helped him when he was in his slump. He also took me to that beach in the Keys. That was a real nice place."

"It's where Sarah and I honeymooned. It was hard to for me to go back there, but I needed to deal with some things."

Haley swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Clay, I think I misjudged you. You see, when you took Nathan there, I was trying to get back in touch with him and we couldn't find him. When I found out you had him off some place in seclusion, I think I started to resent you. I have a lot of regrets and one of them is not being there for Nathan when he needed me. I have a hard time dealing with the fact that there were other people who did help him, but in the end, I'm grateful. So, thank you for getting him through those rough times. You were more than just his agent."

Clay and Haley stood up as the game began. Within a minute, Nathan had the ball and made a shot. Clay pointed towards him. "See that? Nathan is at his best when he's with you. He's had more playing time than ever, his stats are through the roof and he's taking care of his back. Plus, he's the happiest I've ever seen him. That's all you."

"Thanks," Haley said appreciatively. She watched Nathan out on the court. "I've loved him all my life; even when I didn't know it."

Their privacy was interrupted as Larry, Molly and Mary came back in. They all quickly scurried over to the windows.

After settling in to watch the game, Haley leaned in close to Clay. "You want to join Nathan and me for dinner tonight? We could talk more about the fundraiser. I'd love to hear your ideas."

"Yeah?" Clay asked skeptically.

"I bet we'd make a good team. I know I'll need your help getting the big name athletes to go. I'll handle the local politicians…"

* * *

><p>Nathan exited the locker room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Haley give Clay a push. He was about to run over there, when he saw them both begin laughing. Then, Haley gave him another slight push…a playful one. By the time he reached them, they were chatting away and didn't notice him at first.<p>

"How's it going?" Nathan asked.

Haley quickly reached for his hand and began to examine it. "How is it?"

"It's fine. I don't even need to ice it," Nathan said. "That'll free me up a bit for tonight."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Good, so we can go grab some dinner. I invited Clay."

"Dinner? Don't you mean room service?" Nathan questioned her.

"No. I want to go out. I thought it would be nice for the three of us."

Clay grinned. "Haley wants to talk about your fundraiser and since she's already invited me and according to you," he pointed at Nathan, " whatever Haley says goes, so…."

"You're an ass," Nathan muttered.

"That's not very nice," Haley scolded him. She linked arms with Clay and led them towards the exit.

Nathan trailed behind wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p>Once they got back inside their hotel room, Haley set down her belongings and looked crossly at Nathan. "You're mad that I like him now? How does that work?"<p>

"I'm not mad. I just don't like how it's taking away from time we could be spending alone."

"This is about sex? That's it? You put that above your friendship with him? Nice friend you are. Did you know that it was his wife that picked you out to be his first client?"

"He told you about her? Know when he told me? December. Right after I told him about how I was still in love with you. How the hell do you get people to talk to you like that?"

Haley sat down on the bed and ignored his question. She was processing through something else. "He's the one who sent you to Chicago. He worked with Lucas on that. He sent you back to me. I can't believe how wrong I was about him."

Nathan sat down next to her and began taking of his shoes. "Are you going to go on about him all night?" He asked with annoyance.

Haley laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"No," Nathan said insulted. "Please. There was never a girl who wanted him over me."

Haley grabbed a pillow from the bed and hit him as hard as she could.

"You are so damn cocky! Did you just hear what you said to me? Who's the one putting his foot in his mouth now!"

"He must be rubbing off of me. That's what happens when we spend THREE hours with him!"

Haley got up from the bed and stood in front of Nathan with her arms crossed. "You need to be nicer to him! I can't believe you almost fired him after everything he's done for you!"

"I was doing that for you!" Nathan protested.

"Well, then do this for me; invite him over to our place for dinner once we get back in Boston. I want him to feel welcome again in our home."

Nathan fell back on his elbows and smiled broadly at Haley. "Our place? Our home? I like the sound of that."

Haley quickly softened. She hadn't realized she said that and liked how it sounded as well. She moved back onto the bed and crawled over him. "Did I tell you how much I liked watching from those seats?"

"No," Nathan said amused. He felt his pants getting tighter as she began to unbutton his shirt. "Tell me."

"It made me think about what it's going to be like to be a basketball player's wife. I can't wait to brag about how it's my husband down there on the court making all those free-throws."

"Free-throws or free-shots?" Nathan teased her.

Haley gave him a tap on the face. "Don't start with me."

"Already getting rough, huh?"

Haley pushed off of him and fell on her back next to him.

Nathan shifted to his side, facing her. "That's it? You're giving up just like that? What did Clay do to you?"

Haley rolled to her side and narrowed her eyes at Nathan. "Two things I want to point out to you. First, you are the one lying next to me in bed talking about Clay. Second, you were the one who was supposed to take charge tonight. I'm sick of doing all the work."

In a flash, Nathan moved off her and pinned her down. "You are in so much trouble, James."

Laughing, Haley tried to fight him off but it her attempts were futile. Instead, Nathan grabbed her wrists with one hand and held them over her head. He used his other hand to unbutton her jeans.

"Ready or not, here I come." He slid his hand down over her panties and began fondling her center.

"You're teasing me," Haley said as the lower half of her squirmed.

"I'll show you teasing." Nathan gave her a full-on kiss and just when she began kissing him back, pulled up.

"Nath—"

Nathan stifled her with another kiss and then again, pulled away unexpectedly, all the while continuing to run his fingers over her panties.

Haley turned her face to the side burying it in her arm which was still held over her head. "I hate you," she mumbled.

Still using both of his hands to torture her, Nathan began kissing the side of her neck. He stopped and chuckled as Haley began moaning and jerking her hips toward his hand. He began using his tongue to trace small circles over her neck. Haley whipped her head back around. Her lips met his and they both began using their tongues in a series of deep kisses. Nathan unknowingly let go of her wrists and Haley moved her hands to the back of his head.

Teasing aside, they became lost in each other. They rolled around on the bed in a fit of passion, groping each other. Clothes were hastily torn off and tossed aside. They didn't even bother to get under the covers. Once they were both fully ready, Nathan spread Haley's legs wide open. He gave her a serious look. "You ready?"

"Nathan, just please…"

Nathan positioned himself in between her legs and placed her knees over his shoulders and pushed her upper legs vertical.

"Oh, God," Haley said excitedly. This was a new position. She was getting wetter with anticipation.

Nathan placed the tip of his hardness at her center. He brushed it against her and closed his eyes as he felt how wet she was. "This is going to be good." Without warning, he pushed inside of her in a single thrust. At this angle, he penetrated her fully. It felt amazing for both of them. "Right?"

"Oh, yeah," Haley agreed.

"You're going to be sore," he warned her. "Is that okay?"

Haley could already feel her muscles being stretch, but it wasn't much of a deterrent. "God, yeah. Make me sore."

Nathan began jerking his hips. He smiled as he watched the look of ecstasy on Haley's face. "You're such a troublemaker. You'll be pissed at me in the morning."

"Oh, no, I won't. I promise…Oh, yeah. I promise. God, this is good. Keep going."

Nathan pulled out of her and thrust back into her. He repeated the motion,s picking up intensity with each thrust. Haley was crying out as she gripped the bedspread.

"Don't worry," Nathan finally responded. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

><p>As Haley entered her apartment, she braced herself knowing Rachel was home. She didn't have much of a choice to come then. All she wanted to do was grab a few of her things and then head back to Nathan's. As soon as Nathan got back from California, he was going to help her move all her stuff out. Haley headed directly to her room. She planned on getting in and out quickly.<p>

"You're back?" Rachel asked from her doorway.

"Just to get some things."

"Well, there's something I think you should know."

Haley paused and looked at Rachel incredulously. "What? What could you possibly have to tell me?"

"Nathan's just using you. I think he just got caught up in the wedding. In fact, the reason why he was so anxious to leave the wedding and get to Seattle was because he was meeting up with some girl. Sounded like a prostitute, if you ask me."

"Ha!" Haley laughed. "Okay, thank, Rachel, for letting me know that. I'll keep that in mind." Haley resumed packing up her things.

"I'm not lying. I was on the phone with him when she got there. I heard it myself."

Haley zipped up her duffel bag and looked at shook her head in disbelief at Rachel. "You are fucking delusional…or in denial. Maybe both! I don't care! This is happening, so you better get damn used to it!"

Haley brushed past her and headed for the door. She paused and looked at her watch. "Hey, Rachel, what time is it?"

"Ten after two," Rachel answered.

"Thanks. I had my watch set to Seattle time. I forgot to change it back." Haley left the apartment, not even bothering to see the look of shock on Rachel's face. The satisfaction she felt was good enough. Rachel was just about gone from her life and the next time she went back there, Nathan would be there with her…Now, that would be worth seeing the expression on Rachel's face.

* * *

><p>Back in Boston and shortly after off his flight from California, Nathan stood the door of Haley's townhouse and rang the buzzer repeatedly. It was 3:15 a.m. and he was desperate. He had already been to his place and was shocked to find Haley not there. He had spoken with her earlier and knew she was planning on spending the night there. Yet, Henry, the security guard on duty, informed him Haley left a couple of hours ago and hadn't returned. Nathan tried her cell phone, but she wasn't picking up. Sure, he led her to believe he was spending the night in California, but that was just so he could surprise her. He didn't expect to run into these kinds of problems.<p>

Finally, a voice came over the buzzer. It was Rachel. "Who is it?"

"It's Nathan. Let me up."

After a few minutes with no response, Nathan began buzzing again, this time incessantly. After a few minutes, he heard angry footsteps coming down the stairs. The door flew open and a furious Rachel stood before him. Nathan seized the opportunity and stepped inside. He pushed past his sister and went up the stairs. Rachel was hot on his heels and yelling at him, but he didn't care. Once inside, he made his way to Haley's room. He opened the door and found her sound asleep. Relieved, he shut the door and took off his jacket. He made his way back to the living room and hung up his coat.

"You think you're staying?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Oh, get off it, Rachel. You know we're together. Who did you think she was moving in with?"

"You fucking bastard! You two have been playing me all along!" Rachel spewed out venomously.

"Us playing you? Taking a long, hard looking the mirror, Rach. Or are you too drugged out to see yourself clearly?"

"Fuck you."

Nathan kicked off his shoes. "Whatever. I came home early and I spending the night." Nathan turned to head towards Haley's room, but then turned back around. "Oh, and by the way, you need to start paying your own rent. Your free ride is over."

"You think you're the only one with secrets, do you? Well, I have someone in my life too and he'll be happy to—"

"AHHHHHH! Get off of me!" Haley's screams filled the air. "NATHAN! PLEASE, NATHAN, I NEED YOU!"

Nathan flew into her room. He flipped on the lights and found Haley kicking and screaming. Her eyes were opened and it looked like she was struggling, except there was no one there.

At a loss for what to do, Nathan sat down on the side of her bed and tried gently turning her towards him. "Haley, I'm here. I'm here."

Haley stopped moving and looked at him. "Nathan."

Nathan lied down next to her and held her tight in his arms. "I'm here. It's okay."

Haley's breathing began to slow down and when Nathan looked down at her, she looked fast asleep. He glanced over his shoulder and found Rachel watching in the doorway. He could tell Rachel had seen this type of thing before. He slowly let go of Haley, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left her bed. He followed Rachel into the kitchen.

"What was that?"

"A night terror. She was asleep the whole time. You did the right thing. It's pointless to try and wake her up; you just have to get her back to sleep."

Nathan remembered Haley mentioning these night terrors. He just hadn't experienced one. "Does she have them often?"

"Not in a while. My guess is something happened tonight to set it off. She probably got scared. I wouldn't know about what. It's not like she talks to me. She hasn't in a long time. I have no idea what's going on in her mind."

"Maybe that's because you don't talk to her and leave her alone all of the time. What the fuck, Rachel! You were supposed to be there for her!"

"Is that what she told you? That I wasn't here! I gave up so much for her! You don't have a fucking clue! And you think she's easy to deal with? Ha! She's so closed up, it's ridiculous. It's been that way for years. I tried, I really did, but it was no use. She's royally messed up from what happened and the truth is that she's the only one who can help herself. You can try all you want, but in the end, you'll see—there's no point in trying to save her."

"So you just gave up? And you didn't tell me? You were just pissed off that you couldn't help her!"

"Whatever, Nathan. You want her? Well, you can have her, but let me tell you; you have your work cut out for you. She can put on a good show, but everything that's deep down inside of her, it's going to come out sooner and later. Trust me, I know and she's going to take it out on you."

"Are you trying to scare me? Because it's not working! I would never give up on her. You don't understand her the way I do and I'm not going—"

Haley's screams returned. "NATHAN!"

Rachel actually smiled at Nathan. "Let's see if she tells you what happened, because from what I can tell, something definitely did. Did she call you? Because you seemed surprised to find she was here." Rachel put her hand to her mouth and gave him a thoughtful look. "Hmmmm…didn't even leave you a message, huh? Yup, that's Haley. She's hiding things as usual. You never really know what's going on in her head. Go ahead, big brother. Go save her. It's all you."

Nathan didn't even pause to respond. He went back into Haley's room and shut the door. He climbed into bed with her. Her eyes were wide open again and she was breathing hard, but at least she wasn't thrashing around.

"Who's following me? I can't go back. I can't go back there," Haley said with panic. "I need Nathan, but I can't be there."

Nathan was disturbed, but had to focus on Haley. "I'm here, baby."

Haley gave a soft whimper and crawled towards him. Once in his arms, he held her as tight as he could. He planned on doing that all night. In the morning he would try to make sense of all of it.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "23" (Jimmy Eat World)<p>

AN: I know you probably wanted more smut! Sorry…it's just not my strength and it takes me long to write. I do have some things in future chapters you will probably enjoy. It's just too difficult for me to do for every chapter, so I hint at it, and then leave it your imagination. Hoping less is more? I know that's just a cop out. Sorry, again!

Some explanation for this chapter and the next (VERY SPOILERISH): My Aunt had night terrors going into adulthood. I experienced some of them when I went to visit her. They were horrifying. They got worse when she got married and moved in w/her husband. He forced her to go to a therapist and find the source of her issues (very disturbing stuff). The first year of their marriage wasn't the greatest. Not long after seeing the therapist (that she still sees today) the night terrors went away…and never came back. When we talked about it, she explained to me that being in a loving, healthy, relationship w/a supportive guy finally gave her mind the peace and security to deal w/her issues instead of suppressing them. They've had their tough times since where she had to be there for him and his issues, but generally speaking, I think they have one of the best, most stable marriages I've seen! That's part of the inspiration for this story. I think I hinted at it earlier.

Next chapter is more Rachel…It may be what some of you having been waiting for. There's also more drama but I don't want to give that away. I'm sure a lot of you could guess.

Thanks for reading for all the reviews Not sure when I'll post again. The chapter I'm working on is taking a while. I also figure that most people are busy anyway. I hope that works for both of us!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 13: "23" (Jimmy Eat World)

Haley was pleasantly surprised to wake up in the security of Nathan's strong arms. When she lifted her face from his chest, she saw he was wide awake. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked her seriously.

Haley's heart began to thump loudly as she recalled the events of the previous evening. It was so loud, she was sure Nathan could not only feel it, but hear it. "I didn't expect you back. You said you were going to bed."

"I lied," Nathan said unapologetically. "I wanted to surprise you. Now, you go. You were at my place and said you were spending the night."

"That was the plan…"

"Then, something happened. What?"

"It was nothing. I feel really stupid—"

"Haley!" Nathan yelled a bit louder than he meant to.

Haley slightly jumped at his intensity. She felt like she was in trouble. "I tried to call you. You must have been in the air."

"You didn't leave a message."

"Nathan, I didn't do anything wrong! We said goodnight early. I was going to call you in the morning before you got on the plane."

"Do you remember last night?" Nathan asked.

"You coming in? No. I just realized you were here now."

"You had night terrors."

"I did?" Haley asked. "I don't remember them." She sat up and saw the concern in Nathan's eyes. "I'm fine. It's not a big deal."

"Actually, it was a pretty big deal. You were screaming and kicking—"

"But I don't remember them and I feel fine. So, it's okay," Haley's voice cracked. Her throat was very dry and now she had a slight tickle. She began coughing and grasping at her throat.

Nathan jumped out of bed. "I'll get you some water."

He headed out of Haley's room, down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen. There, he found Rachel slumped over the kitchen table. There was a nearly empty bottle of vodka in front of her. It appeared as though she passed out. By the time he was finished pouring the glass of water, Rachel's head popped up. She stood up and had to put her hand on the table to regain her balance. When she looked at Nathan, he felt a strong sense of pity. She was a complete and utter mess. Her hair was strangled and her eyes were bloodshot.

"You need help," Nathan said with a mixture of disgust and concern.

"Like you care! You're kicking me out on the street!"

Haley interjected from the doorway. "Oh, give it up. I didn't contribute _that much_ money to the rent." Rachel gave her self-satisfied smile and Nathan looked away. Haley quickly put everything together. "I mean, you should be able to afford this place with all your modeling gigs."

Rachel ignored her comment and looked from Nathan to Haley. "He didn't tell you!" Rachel gloated.

Haley took a few steps towards Nathan and put her arm around his back. "You mean that he's been paying the rent? It doesn't matter! What the hell have you been doing with all your money?"

Nathan handed Haley the glass of water and looked at his sister. He took a step towards his sister and crossed his arms and glared at her. "I'd like to know that too…Along with where Haley's money went."

"I don't owe either of you anything! Nathan, you have more money than you could now I can see why Haley quit her job." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Haley. "Must be nice to live off of someone else's money."

"Yeah, you would know about that, wouldn't you!" Haley countered. "Your brother has been taking care of you for years!"

"Oh, no! This was never for me; it was always about you! You see, even since we were kids, whenever St. Haley was in the room, that's all Nathan cared about."

Without hesitation, Haley splashed the glass of water in Rachel's face. Stunned, Rachel stood in place and let the water drip down her face. "Don't you talk about your brother that way, you selfish bitch!" Haley's voice became increasingly louder as the rage inside of her seeped out. "He's your brother, for Christ's sake! Your blood! What's wrong with you? How could you treat him like that? You kept us apart, when we needed each other! You, you, you!" Haley looked up at Nathan. "I can't—"

Nathan took the glass from her and set it down. He put his arm around her back and turned her towards the door. "Let's go back to your room."

To his surprise, Haley swung around and faced Rachel again. Rachel was wiping off her face with a paper towel. Haley pointed to Nathan. "He'll always be there for you, because that's how he is. He values family and in the end, he could never turn his back fully on you. But me, _I can_. I won't forget what you did and I have no obligations to you. So don't even think about ever asking for my help! I'm washing my hands of you!"

Haley stormed out and headed towards her bedroom. Nathan stayed behind. Haley was right. In the end, Rachel was his sister and he would always care for her on some level. Her addition problems further complicated things. "You need help. Go see Mom and get your shit together."

"Oh, please. She worse with the booze than I am! She can't help me."

"Then, go to rehab. Go to AA. Go to therapy—"

"I'm not going to any of those places," Rachel said defiantly. "But I do know where I'm going and you're not going to like it."

"Where?"

"Back to Tree Hill."

"What's there?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one does." Rachel brushed past him.

"Rachel!" Nathan called after her, but she ignored him. A few seconds later, he heard her door slam shut.

After refilling the glass of water, Nathan headed back into Haley's room. He shut the door behind him and sat down next to Haley. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and her hands were shaking. He extended the glass in front of her. "Drink this."

Haley took the glass and took a long drink. She handed it back to him and he set it on her night stand. "I'm just so worked up. I can't believe I did that. Then, the things I said…"

"This has been a long time coming, Haley. You needed to get that out. I'm glad you did."

"I don't feel good about it."

Nathan knew there was much more going on with Haley and wasn't sure she even realized it. "We need to talk."

Haley tensed up, but knew he was right. "Okay."

Nathan thought about where to begin. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why—Because of the rent?"

"I should have told you. I meant to…I just didn't want you to be even more upset with my sister."

"You should have told me and I probably should be mad…Maybe I am. I don't know. Right now, it just seems important that we stick together."

"Tell me what happened last night. I need to know."

Haley sighed heavily. "I was at your place and I was working on things for your fundraiser. I was really caught up in what I was doing when the intercom buzzer sounded…"

* * *

><p><em>Haley froze and looked around the room, unsure what the noise she heard was. The intercom buzzer sounded again. She recognized the sound this time and walked over to door. She was hesitant to respond. She wasn't expecting any visitors and assumed it had to be someone for Nathan. For a brief second, she felt like it would be rude for her answer. Then she remembered this was now her place too. "Hello?"<em>

"_I have a Ms. Ryan that wants to see you."_

_Haley had no idea who this was. "Me?"_

"_She's persistent. She says she's been here before and we do have a record of that."_

"_Henry is that you?"_

"_Yes. I can send her away if you want."_

"_What's her name again?"_

"_Katherine or Katie Ryan. Do you know her?"_

_At first, all Haley saw visually was the name in her mind. It was from a gossip column. She thought some more and it all came back to her. Nathan referred to her as "Psycho Katie." He thought she was crazy. Haley ran into her once and had to agree. At the time, Haley was convinced this was Nathan's girlfriend. Turns out, that was far from the truth. Still, Haley hadn't been aware she had been to his place. Haley pushed in the buzzer. "No, I don't know her, Henry. Please make sure she leaves and put a note saying that she is not allowed in the building."_

"_Will do. Sorry to bother you."_

_Haley anxiously waited around for a few minutes. She wasn't sure if it was that easily taken care of. When nothing happened, she shrugged it off and went back to work. She again got caught up in the tedious task of creating a contact list for the fundraiser. She was using her own list and Clay's and was having trouble merging the two together. She was just about finished when Nathan called. He was on his way to the game. It was an early start for California time, but late for Boston. They talked a little but said their goodnights early just in case they couldn't get in touch with each other later. _

_After hanging up, Haley began to think things through. Nathan would be back first thing in the morning. He was going to help her move the last of her things to his place. It wasn't much since she wasn't brining her furniture. She had already arranged to have movers take all of it to a storage unit. Once they knew their long-term plans, they could reevaluate, but for the time-being, Haley was comfortable and felt at home at Nathan's with everything that was already there. _

_But there was one thing left at her place that she didn't want Nathan to see. In an effort to keep it hidden from him until his birthday, Haley left all her scrapbook materials there. They were all laid out on her desk. She had to grab them and hide them at his place before he returned. _

_Haley bundled up and headed out. It was pretty dark out, but she was used to taking the subway at night. As she neared the subway entrance, that's when she felt someone watching her. Haley turned around and saw a blonde across the street. She was wearing a long coat and a knit hat. It was too difficult to make her out, but Haley was sure it was Katie. She immediately turned around and walked back in the direction of Nathan's building. Flustered, she ran inside and stopped by Henry at the security desk._

"_Are you okay, Miss Jameson?"_

_Haley relaxed a little as she remembered all of the security team knew her by her fake name. Even if her name had been relayed to Katie, it wasn't her real name. "I think so. What happened with Ms. Ryan? Did she leave when you asked her to?"_

"_She wasn't happy about it. I had to gently escort her out."_

"_Did she leave?"_

"_She went in the coffee shop across the street. I did keep an eye on her though and last I checked, she was gone."_

_They both looked up as blonde, wearing a similar looking coat and hat to what Haley saw earlier, came bustling in. _

"_Good evening, Mrs. Watson," Henry greeted her._

"_Good evening."_

_Haley watched as Mrs. Waston signed the log book, gave Henry her id and slid her keycard through the swipe._

"_All cleared," Henry announced._

_At the sound of the buzzer, Mrs. Watson pushed through the door and made her way to the general elevator._

_Haley was left questioning what she had seen. It was dark outside and it was possible, it hadn't been Katie at all. Still, she was wary of heading back out to take the subway. "Henry, could you call me a cab?"_

"_I'd be happy to."_

_After he made the call, Haley made some small talk with Henry as she waited for the cab. Once it arrived, she wished Henry a good night. As she got in the cab, she looked at the coffee shop. There in the window, entirely illuminated, was Katie Ryan and she was looking right at her._

* * *

><p>Now, in the dawn of the morning, Haley doubted herself. She turned to Nathan. He looked miserable. "Maybe I was wrong. It probably wasn't her. Everyone wears coats and hats like that around here."<p>

"She's fucked up, Haley. I don't like this at all. I think we need to get a bodyguard."

"We're meeting with Derek later today. Why don't we ask him to run a check on her?"

"Definitely. Good idea." Nathan took her hand gave it a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"Yes, I do. It's my past that's the problem."

"And Chris Keller was my past. Let's just put this rest, okay? Today I want to focus on moving in completely—"

"You still want to?"

Haley looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes."

"You're sure? Because I don't want you doing that if you don't feel comfortable there. Maybe it's not the right time."

"There may never been a right time if we just keep waiting." Haley stood up and pointed around her very barren room. "I'm here, now and ready. I'm doing this."

"Okay, then." Nathan stood up and looked around. "Want me to call up Tony to give us a hand?"

Haley shook her head. "No. It's all taken care of. I just have to get all this stuff off the walls and …a few other things."

Nathan eyed her suspiciously and looked around the room.

Haley jumped in front of the two oversized tote bags that contained her scrapbooking supplies. She felt like she had no choice but to tell him about the part she'd left out from her story. "Okay, here's the thing. Last night, the reason why I had to come back was so that I could get your birthday present. So you just need to be careful around here and don't touch anything and just do exactly what I tell you."

"Don't I always? You've been bossing me around since I was eight years old. I know the drill."

Haley gave him cross look.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are you going to tell me the plan? I know you have one…"

* * *

><p>After unpacking the rest of her things, Haley went in and out of rooms looking for Nathan. She found him at the kitchen table casually eating a sandwich. "Nathan, we have to go. Our appointment with Derek is in twenty minutes. Even if you drive, we have to park the car. We're cutting it close."<p>

"He's coming here," Nathan mumbled through his full mouth of food.

"What?"

Nathan swallowed and took a drink. "He's coming here."

"No, he's not. We have to meet him."

"I called him this morning. He's coming here. Relax, will you?"

"You called him. Why?"

"Because I want him to do another sweep of the place. Just to be safe."

"And you want him to see we're living together."

Nathan shrugged. "That's just a bonus."

Haley eyed his sweatpants and sweatshirt. She was wearing a long skirt, sweater and a pair of high boots. "You're at least going to change, right?"

Nathan briefly looked over his outfit. "No. This is my home—"

"_Our home_," Haley corrected him. She went over and wiped off a smudge of mustard off his face. "There, that's better."

"You're going to drive me crazy," Nathan muttered.

"Am I already getting on your nerves?"

Nathan got up, leaving his final bites of the sandwich, plate, crumbs and drink on the table.

"Nathan!"

Nathan kept on walking, chuckling to himself. "You just told me I had to change. I'm just doing what you tell me to."

Haley contemplated leaving the mess there, but she just couldn't do that, not when they were having a guest over. After cleaning up, she caught up with Nathan in their bedroom just as he finished putting on a pair of khakis and a collared shirt.

"Is this nice enough for _your boyfriend_?" Nathan said with a small trace of irritation.

Haley gave him a wicked smile. "It's nice enough _for m_e."

"That's all that counts." Nathan walked over to the mirror and began fiddling with his hair. "So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day? And tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Really? We have nothing after Derek leaves and nothing for tomorrow?"

"I have some work to do, but I can do that when you work out and have practice, but that's it."

"What about dinner with Devon and his wife? Didn't you want to do that?"

"We're doing that the on Monday. They invited us over for dinner and then I'm going to the game with Tess. She's going to show me the ropes." Haley went and stood next to him and made eye contact with him in the mirror. "Nathan, what's going on? Are you sick of me already? Do you not want to be alone with me?"

Nathan spun around. "No. It's just the opposite. I love the idea of having a low-key weekend. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't staying in because you were scared."

"I'm not scared," Haley assured him. "I think my bad dreams scared you more than they did me."

"Maybe. It reminded me of Rachel and her episodes."

Haley was disturbed by this. She didn't have a clue what they were like. "That's what they were like?"

"Kind of. Luckily, I was able to calm you down."

"You always calm me down; you're the only one, which is why I got so upset with Rachel."

"I understand. You know, Hales, I've turned my back on my family before. Remember when I cut my dad off?"

"But it didn't last. You forgave him and invited him to the banquet."

"Then there's my mom—"

"Every time she calls, or even Rachel does, you answer the phone. It's okay, Nathan. I accept that. You are just more forgiving than I am."

"You're forgiving."

"Not when it comes to people who hurt you."

The buzzer sounded and they both headed out of the bedroom. "I don't always pick up. Sometimes, I let it go to voicemail," Nathan said out of the side of his mouth.

"Then you listen to the voicemail," Haley pointed out.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Nope."

Nathan confirmed with the security guard it was okay for Derek to come up. He and Haley waited by the door. "So are you going to cook for me this weekend? I see all that food you bought."

"Why would I? You did a pretty good job of making that sandwich for yourself."

Nathan gave her a guilty look. "Did you want one?"

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. Maybe I'll make _myself_ dinner."

"With all of that food?"

"Most of that food is so that I can make my mom's chicken dumpling soup and I'm bringing that to Devon and Tess'."

"You're bringing dinner over there?"

"_We're_ bringing it. Tess is nearly eight months pregnant and she's nice enough to host us."

"Well I'm not sure you can handle making your mom's recipe. I think I should test it out before you bring it."

"Just for that, you'll have to wait!"

When the knock came at the door, Nathan opened it up. Derek was standing there with his laptop bag and another gentleman who had a laptop and duffel bag. They both shook hands with Nathan and came inside. Haley awkwardly kept her distance. Now that she knew about Derek's feelings for her, she was feeling uneasy. She had her mind set on letting him see how committed she was to Nathan.

"Wow! This place looks different," Derek said looking around.

"That was all Haley's doing," Nathan pointed out.

Haley proudly nodded. "I've moved in."

Derek did a poor job of concealing his disappointment. "Really? I thought you would have let me know."

"We just finished moving her things this morning," Nathan said.

Derek gave the guy with him a slight nudge. "Coleman, why don't you get started."

Agent Coleman looked at Nathan. "You want a full sweep? We have some new equipment that's even better than the last time we did this."

"That'd be great," Nathan answered.

Agent Coleman headed down the hall with his equipment.

Haley gave Nathan a slight nudge. "Why don't you show Derek around?"

"He's seen it."

"But it's different. I want him to see our home."

"You win, again," Nathan conceded. "Let's start with the bedroom."

Derek set down his bag and the three of them headed down the hall. Haley gasped as she saw all the equipment Coleman had spread out on their bed. Even worse, there was a pile of socks on the floor and he was currently looking through one of the drawers of their bureau.

"What are you doing?" Haley grimaced.

Coleman pulled out the old prepaid cell phones she and Nathan used to use. "My signal picked up these. They're yours?"

"Yes. They're for emergencies. That's fine, right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. It's not a problem. Our equipment is high-tech and it just looks for anything that can transmit a signal," Coleman explained. He looked at Derek to confirm this, but Derek was preoccupied. He was staring at a picture on their night stand. It was a picture of Haley, Nathan, Lydia and Jimmy taken when they had dinner with her brother in Florida. Haley had just printed a copy and framed it the day before.

When Derek looked up, he appeared to be embarrassed when he saw everyone was watching them. "Yeah, it's no big deal. Unless Damien had the number or is camped right outside, he shouldn't be able to listen in." He took a quick glance around the room. "Nice."

"Okay," Nathan said awkwardly, "let me show you the rest."

Haley gave him a wave to continue on his own. She was already fit to be tied with the mess Coleman created and wanted to stay behind to clean it up.

Nathan led him to the guest room. "This is the guest room, but Haley calls it 'Lucas' room'."

Again, Derek narrowed in on the framed photographs. He studied a set that were hung on the wall. It was a Christmas gift from Brooke and Lucas to Haley. It contained two pictures. One was of the four of them and a newborn Lily. The other was with the four of them and Peyton and Jake taken at his senior basketball banquet. "You look so young here. How old were you?"

Nathan took a closer look. He pointed to the one with Lily. "I was seventeen when Lily was born and Haley had just turned sixteen. In that one," Nathan pointed to next one, "I was eighteen. It was my basketball banquet."

"You won the state championship that year?" Derek asked.

"We did." Nathan smiled fondly at the picture. "That was a great night. Luke gave me the MVP trophy and I thanked Haley in my speech."

"She must have been embarrassed!"

"Actually, she was okay with it. We were in a really good place then."

"Like now?" Derek questioned him.

"I think we're better now, as a couple. We're stronger. Even Damien can't mess with us."

"Was Haley different back then?"

"Yes and No. She was more confident in herself. It always took her a while to loosen up and come out of her shell and right before things got bad, she was really starting to let people see who she was. I see the same thing now. But in the end, she's still the same person she's always been. I think some things just got buried along the way."

"She seems different with you," Derek reluctantly admitted. "In a good way."

Nathan had to smile. "I hope it's because she's happy; at least as happy as she can be with Damien still out there."

"We're working on that…They are some new developments I want to discuss with both of you."

Nathan eyed him carefully. "Good developments?"

"Could be."

Nathan let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Well, let me just show you one last room." They walked out of that room and into the next one. "This was just a room full of boxes last time you were here. Now it's Haley's office and my trophy room."

Derek made a beeline for another picture. "I've seen this one. It was in the newspaper when you won states!"

Nathan smiled at the picture of Haley and him celebrating on the basketball court after his final Raven's game. It used to on his bedside, but Haley recently moved it there as she began to spend a lot of time there. "This is the original. It's one of my favorites. I used to keep it in my drawer in college. It helped just to look at it." Suddenly, things clicked for Nathan. That's what this tour of the place as about. Haley wanted Derek to see firsthand their history and just how close they were and how close they'd always been. She could be so clever sometimes.

Derek examined Haley's copy of Peyton's painting of them as Romeo and Juliet. He'd just hung it up earlier that day. "This is supposed to be you two?"

"You got that, huh? Yeah. Our friend, Peyton, painted it." Nathan pointed to the basketball in the picture. "See that? Haley thought it was a pumpkin."

Derek burst into laughter and Nathan followed suit. "You're kidding? Why would you be holding a pumpkin?"

"Haley is one of the smartest people I know, but you know what they say about smart people? Sometimes, they don't have the most common sense!"

Haley appeared in the doorway. She was surprised at the scene before her. It appeared as if Nathan and Derek were getting along! "What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing," Derek covered for Nathan. "So, are you two ready to talk?"

"Sure."

"I was telling Nathan," Derek said to Haley, "that I have some news about Damien."

Haley tensed up. "Good news?"

"Well, we have been able to tap some of his lines and we have an informant working with us so we know what he's up to and we have a plan. We need your help, though."

Nathan and Haley locked eyes. They shared a sense of fear and anxiety.

Derek picked up on this. He made a motion towards the doorway. "Mind if I go set up my laptop?"

Haley stepped into the room towards Nathan, clearing the doorway for Derek to exit. "You can go into the living room."

Derek nodded and left them alone.

Haley stood there with her arms crossed and Nathan enveloped her in a hug. "We're in this together."

"Mm-hmm," Haley agreed. "Let's hear what he has to say, but then make our decisions together."

"And we have to ask him to check out Katie," Nathan reminded her.

"That's right. Let's go."

They left the room and found Derek sitting on the couch with his laptop. Haley and Nathan sat down on the loveseat. Haley snuggled into Nathan's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"So how was Lucas and Brooke's wedding?" Derek asked.

Nathan's face fell with this pointed question. He knew exactly where this was leading and it was not small talk.

"It was great!" Haley answered. "Brooke did an amazing job putting everything together. She designed her own dress and our dresses. We had a really good time." Haley expected Nathan to jump in, but he was oddly quiet. When he began tapping his foot, Haley knew something was wrong.

"I understand there was an altercation," Derek said slowly.

Haley's heart sank. She put her hand on Nathan's knee in an effort to calm him.

"With Chris Keller?" Derek turned his laptop around for them to see. "I have something to show you."

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Not Afraid" (Eminem)<p>

AN: Thanks for all the reviews lately! As you can tell, the drama is starting to pick up and does so even more in the next one. Naley are still going strong though. If you are wary of reading and waiting for updates, I think you can stick with it for a while longer. Predictions?


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 14: "Not Afraid" (Eminem)

Nathan took Derek's laptop and moved it onto his lap. He and Haley cringed when they saw the images of Chris Keller with a severe black eye.

"I understand that you did this to him?" Derek asked Nathan.

Nathan handed him back the laptop. "How did you get these?"

"Chris is shopping around, trying to get someone to buy his story and these pictures. I picked up a tip and sent out some feelers, posing as a reporter. He sent me these images. Then, I called him and he gave me his side of the story. I'm interested to hear yours."

Nathan was at a loss. There wasn't much to his side of the story. As soon as he saw Chris, a rage filled him and he acted upon it.

Haley jumped in. "He wasn't supposed to be there. There was some miscommunication. Nathan knew that and stepped in."

"He was Rachel's date, correct?" Derek asked.

Nathan gave Haley a quick guilty look and then turned to Derek. "I didn't really think much about it. I wanted to pummel the crap of him as soon as I saw him. Then, when opened his mouth and mentioned Haley—that was it. I lost my cool and decked him."

Derek looked slightly surprised. "This was about Haley?"

Nathan leaned forward. "What did he tell you?"

"That you were upset he was there with your sister," Derek answered.

Nathan sat back taking this in. "I don't get it."

"He also said you were unstable and that you came at him out of nowhere."

"That sounds right," Nathan agreed. "Still, he knows this was about Haley."

"How? Did you say something to him? Because he said you just went at him."

Nathan shifted uncomfortably. He had no intentions of telling Derek that Haley had been taken advantage of by Chris at one point. He chose his words carefully trying to keep things as vague as possible. "On New Year's Eve I paid him to play a song for Haley. He played the song and took the credit. He never even told her it was from me."

"Was he supposed to tell me?" Haley asked Nathan. She never heard that part of the story before.

"Yes!" Nathan told her. "I told him exactly what to say and then I asked him to point me out to you. Honestly though, I thought you would have known with the dedication."

"I should have," Haley said filled with guilt. "I was so wound up that night and was drinking…"

"He didn't tell me any of that," Derek revealed. "And I specifically asked him if you met before."

"What did he say?" Nathan asked.

"That he met you when he was out with your sister. He didn't say anything about the song or Haley being there."

Nathan looked at Haley. "He's protecting you."

"I would have to agree," Derek said. "I also get the feeling that he's not serious about putting his story out there. I think he'll probably wait until he gets a concrete offer and then contact you."

"He'll want me to pay him more," Nathan followed along. "That's fine. I'll pay."

"I hate what I did," Haley said quietly.

"No, Haley," Nathan began, "this is about what _I did."_

"But it only happened because—"

Nathan gave her a stern look. "Don't. Just don't." He turned to Derek. "Can you keep an eye on this? Is there anything else to do?"

"Not for now. It does concern me, though. If this story gets out, it could be a problem. It'll attract the press, especially considering the focus of your foundation."

"Maybe we should put off the fundraiser," Nathan suggested to Haley.

"Absolutely not!" Haley shot out. "I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. We are not backing down. This fundraiser is going to be a huge success and show everyone what you're really all about."

Nathan wasn't sure about that, but he did know how much work Haley was putting in to this. He didn't want to let her down and figured it was best to keep it as is. "I'll just have to keep the drama down."

"Not a bad idea. Is there anything else I should know?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, another part of the black cloud that follows me around," Nathan said dryly. "Can you run a background check on Katie Ryan?"

"I think her full name is Katherine," Haley added.

Derek immediately began typing in his computer. "I'll get going on it right now. I can do preliminary check and then do a more extensive one back at my office. What's going on with her?"

"She's someone from my past and Haley thinks she was following her around," Nathan said reluctantly.

"I was probably wrong," Haley said dismissively.

Derek looked up from his laptop. "It will just take a minute." He looked around the living room. "So, it looks like you two are settled in."

"Now, if I could just get Haley to cook for me," Nathan joked.

Haley shot him a disapproving look. "Who says the wife has to cook?"

"Your mom," Nathan said without hesitation. "I know she gave you her prime rib recipe when we visited her."

"I am so sick of you two teaming up on me!"

"I can't help it. She likes me better," Nathan snickered.

"Did you two get married?" Derek asked with wide eyes. He his eyes landed on their hands looking for a set of rings.

"Not yet," Haley answered. She nudged Nathan. "So, you better watch it."

Nathan twisted and faced Haley. "Too late. We made our promises."

Haley remembered their special vows on the beach. Her heart began to flutter. She was ready to let go of their playful banter. "We did."

Derek looked perplexed. "You're engaged?"

Nathan and Haley were facing other, only vaguely aware of Derek's presence.

"I met with a jeweler. Your ring will be ready soon," Nathan said softly.

Haley began fingering the diamond on her necklace. She knew it had to be from the same jeweler. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his neck. "I can't wait to marry you."

Nathan kissed the top of her head. "Not much longer."

A slight movement from Derek reminded them he was there. They both looked up, not particularly embarrassed by their intimate exchange.

"We set a date," Haley happily announced to Derek. "September 4th."

"In the Florida Keys," Nathan added.

Derek looked impressed. "The Keys! Now that's a place I've always wanted to go. It's on my list."

Nathan paused for a moment. "Well, mark it on your calendar."

Haley had to look away to hide her shock. Had Nathan really just invited Derek to their wedding?

Derek seemed unsure of this as well. He took the opportunity to reexamine his computer screen. "Nothing comes up in our database. I can only tell she graduated from Boston College and was a tennis athlete."'

"I didn't think anything would come up. I just think she's stalkerish," Nathan said. "I was thinking of getting a bodyguard just to be safe."

"I don't think we need one," Haley said flatly. "I'm not afraid."

"I can give you some names," Derek offered. "It may not be a bad idea for when you're out in public. This place seems pretty secure and Nathan's been able to keep you safe thus far."

Nathan stifled his smile. That was a compliment coming from Derek. A minute later, Coleman finished his sweep of the place and confirmed this. There were no traces of any kind of bugs.

"That brings me to the reason for our meeting," Derek said seriously, shutting his laptop. "As of right now, our sources indicate that neither of you are on Damien's radar. They also indicate he is suffering from some serious cash flow problems. It's likely he doesn't have the finances to continue his surveillance."

Nathan and Haley let out a breath and relaxed. "Thank God," Nathan said.

"Not so fast," Derek warned them. "As I said before, once Damien finds out that you two are back together, we believe he will become interested again. And when he becomes interested, he will need money. It'll be interesting to see how desperate he becomes. It could be a good thing…or not."

"But you have a plan?" Nathan prodded him.

"We do. We just need Damien to slip up of if we can just get someone who knows where he is, that could lead us to him. The foundation's fundraiser, coming up, right?"

"March 22nd," Haley confirmed.

"We'd like you to take your relationship public there. Our team will be ready and waiting for Damien's response to this. Then, we'll make our move."

After a quick look at each other, Nathan and Haley nodded. There was no need to talk about this. It sounded very easy. "That's it?" Nathan asked.

"Well, it means that you have to keep things quiet for a bit longer. Haley, you can't be photographed before then. You've gone this long, so I'm thinking that shouldn't be a problem." Derek paused.

"There's more, isn't there?" Nathan asked.

"You want me to leave," Haley sighed. "I won't do it," she said indignantly. "I told you; I'm not afraid and I've had enough of Damien interfering with my life. We're sticking together."

"It's just something to think about," Derek said slowly. "I was thinking after the fundraiser, anyway. If not, that's fine, but if you decide—"

"I'm not changing my mind," Haley raised her voice.

"Okay, then," Derek said. He stood up. "I think I'll be heading out."

Nathan stood up. "I'll walk you out."

Derek looked around the room one more time. "This room looks the most different. Why is that?"

"The light," Nathan answered. "Haley let the light in."

Haley looked sheepishly at the full-length windows. The gravity of Nathan's words were not lost on her. She started to get emotional. She decided to make a swift getaway to the kitchen. "It was nice seeing you Derek. Let us know about Katie."

"Sure thing."

Haley left to go the kitchen and Nathan walked Derek out into the hallway and waited with him by the elevator.

"I'll talk to Haley about possibly hiding out after the fundraiser," Nathan said.

"Really? She seemed pretty sure of herself."

Nathan knew better. Haley was just putting up a front. Deep down, Nathan was convinced she was scared. Her night terrors were a prime example of that. Even during their conversation with Derek, he felt like she was trying to convince herself more than anything. "We'll see. It's just not off the table, okay?"

The elevator came and the two guys shook hands and parted ways.

When Nathan returned to the penthouse, he found Haley in the kitchen. She was starting to defrost some chicken.

"You're not cooking me dinner, are you?" Nathan asked teasingly.

Haley turned around. "Depends…Are you going to tell me what you had to talk to Derek about?"

Nathan stuffed his hands in his pockets. He should have known that was obvious to Haley. "We make decisions together."

"I know."

"But _you _told him you weren't going to leave," Nathan pointed out.

"Nathan," Haley sighed. She realized he was right. This was something they should talk about together. "You really don't want me to go, do you?"

"No, but I want you safe."

"I'm safe with you!"

"Let's just see what happens. I just told him not to take it off the table. I want to keep our options open."

Haley knew this was a fair compromise and after just moving in together, they were going to have to get used to plenty of those. "Okay." She turned her attention back to the chicken. "By the way, if I'm making dinner, you're cleaning up."

Silence filled the air and when Haley turned around she saw he was gone. She was completely sure he had heard her and intentionally left.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed on their sides, Nathan's hands were wrapped so tightly around Haley, she could barely move. "Nathan, you need to loosen up. I'm not going anywhere. I moved in, remember?"<p>

Nathan relaxed his grip. "Sorry." He was still struggling with the idea that Haley seemed to be taking everything in stride. "What are you thinking about?"

"That's its funny you don't have a tv in here."

"We could get one. I didn't have a good mattress before, so I didn't bother," he explained. "I stuck to the couch."

"No, I don't want one. I like it like this. It's our private room with no distractions." Haley twisted around in his arms so she could face him. She was hoping he would take a hint that she had some lustful urges building inside her. That serious look in his eyes told her otherwise. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure you out. I don't understand how come after all of these years hiding out, you don't seem scared."

"I told you," Haley said with irritation. She was getting sick of having to explain this to him. "You've changed me. I'm starting to feel like myself again."

"But you had those night terrors last night."

"Argh! I don't even remember them! How can they bother you more than they do me? Let it go, already."

"Fine."

"You want to know what is bothering me?"

"What?"

"Why do you have so many socks?"

Nathan chuckled. "I didn't do wash that often, so I just kept buying new ones. Now that I have you to do my laundry—"

"Oh, no! Don't start with that!"

"But you made me fire my maid!"

"Because I don't want someone poking around my stuff!"

"Haley, you know I don't have time to do my laundry; not if you want me at my best anyway."

Haley couldn't control herself. She was seizing this opportunity. She pressed her body to his. "I want you at your best."

Nathan reveled in the touch of her breasts pressed up against his chest and her bare feet that were mingling with his. "Is someone feeling a little frisky?"

"It's our first night living together…Why aren't you all over me?"

"I just wanted to hold you for a little bit."

"You can hold me later."

"Oh, yeah?" Nathan teased her.

"Later."

"What are we going to do now, then?"

Haley moved her toes up and down his leg. "I was thinking maybe you could do that thing with my legs again."

Nathan raised his eyebrow at her. "You liked that, huh?"

"It was different."

Nathan sat upright and examined Haley. "Maybe I could change it up a bit?...If you trust me."

"Nathan, you know that—Oh!"

Nathan had lifted Haley's right leg up from under her knee. "Just seeing how flexible you are." He put down that leg and repeated the same motion with her left leg. "Yup. This will work."

"Nathan," Haley said with her cheeks flushed bright red.

Nathan fell down on top of Haley and nuzzled his face at her neck. "I love it when you pretend to get embarrassed."

"I'm not pretending!"

Nathan ignored her protest. He reached down below and began to push up her nightgown as he began to suck on the sensitive part of her neck.

Haley half-heartedly tried to push him away. "Stop."

Nathan popped his head up. "You're going to try and tell me you don't like this? Now, you're just lying."

"You're going to leave a mark!"

"Good thing we don't have anywhere to be tomorrow."

Haley pushed him back and sat up. She began lifting up his shirt. "Enough. I want to get naked."

Nathan laughed as he lifted his hands up for her. As soon as his shirt was off, he lifted her nightgown up over her head. "You are awfully pushy tonight. Actually you've been like that all day. If I only knew you were going to be like this when you moved in."

Haley put her hands on his shoulder and appreciatively ran them down his chest, stopping at the tip of his pajama pants and snapped the waistband. "Then what?" She challenged him.

Nathan took the hint and removed his sweatpants. "I would have made you move in sooner," he snickered. He looked down at his boxers, then her panties. "Are we going all the way right now?"

Haley lied down and began shimming down her panties. "We are so going all the way."

Nathan took off his boxers, held them over her head, then dramatically tossed them over the side of the bed. He looked down at Haley's naked body. With the stars from the skylight twinkling from above, her body glistened. He moved to his side, and propped himself up on one elbow. He began kneading one of her breasts with his free hand as he focused on the beauty of her face. Enhancing her angelic features was the way her hair was fanned out over the pillow. "You are absolutely perfect."

Haley put her hand to her cheeks feeling their heat. "Now, you're embarrassing me. Really."

Nathan moved off her, shifted down and kissed each one of her breast. "Perfect."

Haley shivered at his tender touch. "I love the way you make me feel."

Nathan reached down and pushed her right leg up so her knee was upright and her leg was resting on the heel of her foot. "You're going to feel even better in a few minutes."

Haley pushed her knee slightly to the side, opening up her center even more. "Few minutes? You're going to make me wait?" She complained.

Nathan smiled, but turned serious thinking of how they had finally moved in together. "We've waited long enough, Hales. You make me so happy. I need you to know that."

Haley reached up and lovingly ran her hand through his hair. "I do, baby. You take good care of me."

"You are relentless, ordering me around like this!"

Haley laughed at his teasing. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear!"

Nathan put his hand to her center and felt the wetness at her core. "Yeah, you did." He placed his hardened member at her entrance and brushed it around her center.

"Oh," Haley moaned, cocking her head to the side as she squirmed with anticipation. Her eyes flew opened as Nathan pushed into to her and just as quickly pulled back out. No matter how many times they had sex, she was not used that initial burst of pleasure when their bodies joined. He repeated the motion several times, making Haley even wetter as she craved him inside of her.

Ready to put his plan into action, Nathan directed himself towards Haley at the angle of her extended knee. He hooked her left leg over his lower half and rested his hand on the inner part of Haley's right leg. After pounding into her a few times, he began to get more amped up as Haley responded with vigorous cries. He was determined to get her screaming. He lifted up her leg and swung it over his shoulder and continued to pound into her at that angle. Haley's leg flapped over his shoulder with her arms reaching around to hold on to something as she reached her climax.

Knowing how well that worked, and still just as hard, Nathan didn't hesitate in switching angles. He pulled out of her, barely giving her enough time to come down from her high, extended her left knee up and hooked her right leg over his lower half. He repeated the same actions, taking time to warm her up, then throwing her leg over his shoulder. This time, she came faster within just a few thrusts.

As Nathan pulled out of her, they were both panting. He looked at her taking in the satisfaction written all over her face and body. He looked down at his prominent hardness and back at Haley's center, and back to her face. "One more time?"

Haley couldn't help that the sight of fully turned on Nathan always created those urges in her. She also knew he had yet to satisfy his own urges. "For you," Haley said closing her eyes as she lifted both her legs up and rest them on her heels and opened them as wide as she could.

Nathan stifled his smile. She back to pretending again. It was written all over her that she was wanted this too. "For me….Okay."

This time, Nathan held under her knees as he entered her with his full force from the front. Right away, Haley let out a high pitched scream. He was invigorated after that achievement. He let himself go, getting caught up with Haley, as they both emitted groans, cries of pleasures and screams of each other's names. Just when the thought crossed his mind that maybe he was being too forceful, Haley began bucking her hips toward him. He didn't think he could go any deeper into her, but he was wrong. He moved more upright and let his hands fall down to the bottom of her inner legs, just above her ass. "You're so good, baby."

"Nathan," Haley said helplessly. For the third time that night, she started to give himself over to him. It didn't take much. She just wanted to be sure that he reached his end this time as well.

Completely immersed inside of her, Nathan let himself go as her inner walls tightened around his member. As he spilled outside of her, Haley came softly this time, moaning out his name in ecstasy.

After they fully calmed down, Nathan moved to his side of the bed, but pulled Haley into his arms. He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so happy we don't have to go anywhere tomorrow," Haley mumbled.

Nathan examined the side of her neck. "I didn't get to finish. There's no mark."

"I know, but I need a day to recover from this. I'm already sore."

Nathan felt a mixture of pride and concern. "That was too much."

Haley shook her head vehemently. "No, no. Not too much. That was amazing."

Nathan chuckled. "You are something else, Haley James."

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley had a great dinner at Devon and Tess'. Haley enjoyed meeting their four year old daughter Michelle, who was a lot of fun to be around. Now they were all sitting around just talking with Michelle sitting on her mother's lap. For most of the dinner, the conversation was casual, but towards the end, when Nathan and Haley began talking about themselves, things turned serious. They discussed it beforehand and agreed Devon could be trusted. So when the time came, Nathan told them the horrible story of Haley's beating and his shooting. Haley sat in silence, fiddling with her hands. She didn't mind the Fox's knowing their history, she just hated listening to it.<p>

"That is some pretty messed up…" Devon trailed off sneaking a glance at his daughter, "stuff."

Tess patted her daughter's head. Michelle was oblivious to the conversation as she looked through a book and babbled away. "This guy is still a threat?" Tess asked.

Nathan began. "He is—"

"But we just got good news," Haley interrupted. "He's running out of money and they have some leads. They have a plan and hope to catch him soon."

"Really?" Devon asked. "Soon?"

"We're working with the F.B.I. and the U.S. Marshall's Service, which protects Haley's identity. We're trying to keep things secret a little longer before we take our relationship public," Nathan explained.

"Well, you can trust us," Tess said sincerely. "We won't say a word about anything, even to our family."

"Thanks," Haley said appreciatively. "We hope it won't be much longer. We're aiming to take things public at Nathan's foundation's kick-off fundraiser. It's on March 22nd."

"I heard about that," Devon agreed. "We'd love to go, but," he smiled at his wife, "that's right around the time Tess is due. My family comes first, so I can't commit."

"Oh, no, that's cool," Nathan said quickly.

"We're just excited," Haley said. "The idea that very soon this could all be over…" Haley trailed off as the gravity of her words hit her. She hadn't let herself think about it that way. The fundraiser had a date. They had a timeline. They had a plan. Very soon it could all be over. After nearly eight years, she and Nathan might be headed for a life where they didn't have to look over their shoulders. They could just be together and have all the normal problems couples did. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Mommy, why is she crying?"

Haley looked up and saw Michelle pointing at her. Her face turned red with embarrassment. Haley stood up. "Excuse me; I think I need a minute."

As Haley left the table, Nathan stood up, but took a minute to explain. "We just had the meeting and I think everything's just setting in now. I'm going to go check on her."

Nathan left the dining room and headed to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Hales?"

Haley opened the door. She had just finished wiping away her tears and splashing some cold water on her face. Seeing Nathan immediately brought her feelings back to the surface. She buried herself in his chest. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. It was just a matter of time before everything caught up with you."

As usual, Haley was amazed at how well he knew her. "I didn't even know I was holding everything in."

"So, tell me now how you're feeling," Nathan prodded her.

Haley pushed back to look at him, but kept her hands clasped around his back. "I'm anxious. I never thought about what it would be like for this to be over." Haley's eyes lit up. "Over! Could you imagine?"

Nathan kept quiet. He wasn't ready to get his hopes up. He was learning to trust Derek, but he still had a feeling there were people in the F.B.I. that were looking out for the Wests.

"I want that so badly," Haley continued. "We can just be together….I can cheer you on at your games! I can come on the road with you….Host your fundraisers…We can start a family! Nathan, wasn't it nice to see Devon and Tess with their daughter? It makes me want that so badly."

Nathan felt the same way. Tonight, he saw another side to Devon. He was a family man to the core and Nathan admired him for that. "Just give it time."

But Haley continued her projections. "Think about our wedding! It will be so much easier to plan without having to keep things secret!"

Nathan didn't have the heart to caution her. He simply nodded. "Yeah."

Haley broke free from Nathan. "Okay, I'm fine. Let's go out there and tell them about our wedding."

"Devon's going to give me shit for not getting you a ring yet."

"Oh, just tell him it's because it's so big, they needed time to make it."

"I thought you didn't want a big ring?"

"But I know you," Haley laughed and then grew serious, "and _you know me_. I love you."

Nathan opened his arms and Haley snuggled inside them as he gave her a tight bear hug. "I love you, too."

Nathan could feel Haley relaxing. He was grateful he could bring her some semblance of comfort. Yet deep down inside of him, some old feelings began simmering. He hated what their current situation was doing to Haley. It just made him so angry.

* * *

><p>After Devon and Nathan left for the game, Tess and Haley were in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner as Michelle was playing with some of her toys on the floor.<p>

"I still can't believe you lugged this over here!" Tess said pointing to the pot of soup.

"Nathan did and he didn't mind. He loves my mom's soup and has been trying get me to cook for him for a while now."

"You know, I don't know how you two do it. I see that you love each other, but it's a big strain on your relationship. It's tough enough having to deal with basketball."

"I don't mind the basketball part. I'm not a sports nut, but I love watching Nathan." Haley smiled at Tess. "In fact, I'm looking forward to being a Celtic's wife. Got any tips?"

"Yeah, I got a few," Tess said wryly. "The first is that you're not just marrying Nathan; you're marrying basketball because that is what will always come first. Our guys are married to the game."

"Really? Devon's like that?" She didn't want to pry into the Fox's relationship, but they seemed to have the perfect family, with Devon playing the role of devoted husband and father.

Tess nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I love my husband. I just don't love basketball, but he does. It was fun at first: going on the road, getting pushed to head of the line at fancy restaurants, not worrying about money. But once you start a family, it gets tough. There are times when I feel like a single-parent."

"Do you have help?"

Tess shook her head. "Devon and I have always agreed not to have nannies. My mom helped out a lot with Michelle when we were living in Houston. Then, we got traded—that threw me off big time, let me tell you! That's just another thing you have to worry about. At least Michelle's not in school yet. In another year or two, I don't know what I would have done."

Back when the season started, there had been talk of trading Nathan, but that talked died out in recent months. Devon's trade, on the other hand, seemed to surprise even the avid sports fans. Haley had only kept up with Nathan back then and didn't pay attention to the rest of the team.

"I don't know much about the trade. It was in November? Does that happen often? After the season starts?"

"Not often, but it does happen. I was left on my own to handle everything. We still haven't sold our house there, but at least we got settled here, even if it is just an apartment. I'd love to get a house, but I'm not sure of our situation here once the season is over."

"You think he'll get traded again?" Haley asked in disbelief. She was already impressed with the sacrifices Tess made. She couldn't imagine having a child, being pregnant, and moving across the country on whim. Yet, as far as she could tell, Tess had managed.

"I don't know," Tess said frustrated. "We had problems in Houston, but I still never thought they'd trade him like that. Now, I know not to take things for granted."

"What happened in Houston?"

"Devon didn't exactly jive with the team. He didn't go out with them and kept to himself. They took this the wrong way. He just wanted to come home to me and Michelle. Then, when we found out I was pregnant, he started flying out on his own instead of with the team. It was all so he could spend more time with me."

"I don't get it. Did it affect his game?" Haley asked.

"Not really. Out on the court, he gave it his all. The problem was his teammates stopped trusting him, so he just played for himself…and us really. He kept his stats good so he'd be attractive to the team and get his bonuses. In the end, it kind of worked because Boston is a better team, but it still was a tough transition to move here all of a sudden. We really want to stay in Boston though, especially since Michelle will be in preschool next year."

"He seems to get along with the team here, right?" Haley asked. She knew that he and Nathan didn't hit it off right away, but that seemed to change recently. As far as she could tell, Devon always got along with the rest of the team.

"Only because we decided he needed to be different here. So, I put up with him going out with the team and hanging around in the locker room before and after games. He always goes to those optional team workouts…"

"And that means less time with you," Haley said understanding.

"For now. In truth, I can't wait until the post-season. Can't you? You'll have a wedding then!"

"I hope you'll come," Haley said warmly. "You can even bring the kids. It will be very kid-friendly since I have a lot of nieces and nephews."

"That sounds lovely, but I bet right around that time I'd love an excuse for a romantic getaway with my husband. I think that would be a great time for Grandma to come visit!" Tess joked.

Haley reached over and touched Tess' arm. "Thank you, Tess, for inviting me into your home and being honest with me."

"I wish someone had done that with me. It wouldn't have changed anything, but I would have been more prepared. Like I said earlier, you, my dear, have your own set of challenges, so if you ever need anything,…a person to listen to you, a place to go to, or company…you let me know. Us basketball girls have to stick together."

"We will," Haley said. "And if you ever need anything, I'm here."

"You seemed to get along with Michelle. How about watching her for a night…once things settle down?"

"Sure," Haley agreed. Then, she thought Tess' words. _Once things settle down_…Was that a reference to Damien? Could her mere presence bring a threat to this family? Haley didn't want to think about that, so she decided to keep her focus on her hopes for the near future. Damien would be caught and it wouldn't be an issue.

* * *

><p>Nathan was clearing things out of his locker when Devon appeared at his side.<p>

"Hey, man. You were a force out there tonight," Devon complimented him.

"Thanks."

"Now I see where it's coming from. You're under a lot of pressure and it's good that you can take it out on the court."

"I just have to learn to leave it out there," Nathan admitted thinking of Chris Keller. Devon gave him a curious look. "I've been angry lately, especially tonight."

"I don't blame you. You have a lot on your plate. You've got to keep your girl safe and you can't be around all of the time…I get it." Devon gave him a pat on the back. "But we've got your back, Scott. This is a good team we have here."

Tony popped up behind Devon with a huge grin. "What's that you saying? About being a team? We killed the Bulls tonight! We need to celebrate!"

"Sounds good," Devon said. "Let me just call Tess. I'm pretty sure she left early with Michelle."

"Yeah, she did. Haley's still around," Nathan said. She had texted him about meeting him outside. Apparently, she had a great time with Tess but was sticking around to leave with Nathan.

A few minutes later, Devon, Tony, and Nathan headed out of the locker room. Nathan quickly spotted Haley off in the distance with her back to him, facing a wall. He was confused about that and about to call out to her, when he saw some flashes of a camera from his right. He stopped dead in his tracks. Luckily, Tony and Devon jumped in.

Devon put his arm around Tony's shoulders. "You want a shot?" He asked the photographer.

"Sure," the photographer answered.

Tony gave Nathan a nod. Nathan moved away from Devon and Tony. The photographer clicked away, but turned around when he noticed Nathan leaving.

"Hey, Scott! Can we get you in here too?" The photographer shouted out.

Nathan ignored him. Haley left her spot and began walking ahead with Nathan at her heels. A few seconds later, they saw and heard the camera flashes from behind them.

With a rage inside of him he recognized from other times in his life, Nathan swiftly turned around as Haley scurried ahead. He grabbed the photographer's camera strap that clung around his neck and pulled it back and forth. Even more furious that he couldn't get the camera off of him, he grabbed the guy's shoulders and slammed him against the wall repeatedly. Acting on his instincts, he began punching the photographer's ribs. The photographer hunched over just as Tony and Devon arrived.

Tony grabbed the camera strap and threw the camera to the ground with a vengeance. A few pieces broke off. Not satisfied, Devon kicked the camera against the wall, until it was smashed into pieces.

Nathan still had the photographer pressed up against the wall with his shoulders. "Is there film?" He gritted through his clenched teeth.

"A memory card," the photographer squeaked out.

Devon picked up some pieces of the camera. He quickly located the part that held the memory card but it was jammed in. He smashed it against the wall a few times and the card popped out.

Nathan let the photographer go. He looked at Tony and Devon.

"Go," Tony ordered him.

"We've got this," Devon added.

Nathan looked at each one of them. "I'm sorry."

"Go," Devon echoed clearly.

Nathan took off in the direction Haley headed. He started to breathe heavily once he saw she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Someday" (Bryan Greenberg)<p>

AN: So, the drama is here! I hope you don't stop reading! You have to keep going until the fundraiser. Even after that, there's still so much tenderness. Still, I will try and do what I can and post quickly for you once things get real intense.

W/the holidays, I'm assuming my writing will slow down. I'm having relatives in, then flying out myself. If I don't post before then, Happy Holidays! Everyone deserves some smiles and laughs! I wish you the best. Cheers!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 15: "Someday" (Bryan Greenberg)

Haley was lying in bed reading a book when Nathan finally came in. She put her book down on the nightstand.

Nathan looked around the room, his eyes falling on the suitcase standing upright by the closet. "Did you pack for me?"

"Yes. You're all set."

Nathan ran his hand through his hair, still wearing his tense expression. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that. I was going to do it now."

"I didn't mind," Haley said honestly. "Now you can come to bed and relax."

Nathan began to walk towards his side of the bed but stopped. "You don't have to go to sleep, too. Weren't you reading?"

"I'm fine. I'll have plenty of time to read when you're gone. You can shut off the light."

Again, Nathan looked disappointed instead of grateful. He shut off the light and climbed into bed. He quickly put his hands under his head and stared up at the skylight, which was covered a fresh coat of snow.

Haley pushed over to his side. "You know, if you keep this up, I'm going to start calling you Broody. You're worse than Lucas."

Instead of laughing, Nathan gave her a pitiful look. "I'm sorry I've been miserable."

"It's been a week. I think we're fine, don't you?" Haley asked optimistically.

"I don't know," Nathan said honestly. There had been no mention of his attack on the photographer, but he doubted this would go away on its own.

Just like his temper, these situations were unpredictable. For the second time in a week, he had to contact his attorney about paying off someone to keep quiet as a result of his temper. Chris Keller was currently holding out for more money, but Nathan was convinced sooner or later, the greedy bastard would make a deal. The photographer, on the other hand, wasn't returning any of his calls. Since Tony and Devon were involved, the Celtic organization's attorneys were also involved. They didn't have any success either. Still, so far things were quiet; _too quiet_ for Nathan's liking, especially as he was about to leave Haley to go on a road trip.

Haley moved closer to him and slipped her hand under his shirt and began stroking his chest. "We should talk about it."

"About what?" Nathan huffed. "How I have this uncontrollable temper? How I keep fucking things up for us? Like we don't have enough problems to begin with!"

Haley sat up and leaned over him. "I do think you need to find a different way to get your anger out so you don't blow up, but I also understand why you did that. It's all about protecting me."

"But you're still disappointed."

"I just hate the violence of it all. I don't know if you could have done it differently though. I'm sure you couldn't have rationalized with him. I've seen how crazy the paparazzi can get and it's not like you could tell him why I can't have my picture taken."

"I dragged Tony and Devon into this," Nathan said miserably. "I fucking hate myself right now."

"You shouldn't. You were protecting me…._Again_. How do you think I feel about that?"

Nathan sat up. "No, no. _You_ can't feel bad about this. I couldn't handle that!"

"I'm just saying that maybe we need to think of better way to deal with our problems. I broke down crying at dinner in front of a four year old and you…"

"Went psycho on a member of the paparazzi," Nathan finished. "That says a lot about our personalities, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't. It's the circumstances were in. I don't know about you, but I haven't had the chance to become the person I want to be. I can't because of the threats out there."

"When you say that, Hales, it makes me angry," Nathan admitted in a sharp tone. "I can't help it. I get angry at Damien. It makes me think of what I'd like to do to him. It makes me regret not killing him when I had the chance. What kind of a person does that make me?"

"A person who loves me," Haley said softly. "Underneath that anger is love."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Someday, I hope you understand that it's not _what you did_. It's _who you are_. It's the one thing I'm certain of. I may not know who I am or who I'm supposed to be, but _I know you_….and _you're what I need_."

Haley gave him a slow lingering kiss, which he reluctantly accepted. They fell back on the bed, and both lied on their sides facing each other.

"Tell me about your proposal for the Board of Directors. Is it finished?" Nathan asked.

"You know that's the only reason I'm not coming on this road trip, right?" Haley asked quickly. "I need to finish up this proposal and I have all this work to do for the fundraiser—"

"And you pushed up the proposal for the Board in case the story gets out."

Haley should have known he figured that out. Natasha still wasn't sold on the idea of the organization having ties to Nathan, but she agreed to look over Haley's proposal. The proposal included was centered on the idea of using the funds donated by Nathan's foundation to create a computer lab. With this computer lab, Haley hoped to run workshops like the résumé one she saw when she visited Chicago. "I also just want to get it out of the way. I have so much work to do for the fundraiser."

"Thank you for doing all of that."

"Clay's helping and it's important to me, too. This foundation is going to be a good thing, Nathan. It's something positive and I wish you could be more of a part of it. But, you will. You'll see it at the fundraiser and later on once the season ends."

"Part of me can't wait," Nathan admitted.

"For the season to end? You love basketball. You need it."

"I know I do…I just don't like having to leave you like this. Six days. It sucks."

"Six days, that's nothing," Haley playfully scoffed. "We've done more and absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Nathan gave her slight smile. "You're really trying to cheer me up, baby."

"I think it's working." Haley thumbed his cheek. "I just saw your smile."

Nathan gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and they settled into each other's arms. As they fell asleep, Haley was convinced Nathan needed her support more than ever. She also felt that being completely honest with him wasn't helping. For the time being, she needed to be the strong one in their relationship. This meant suppressing any fears and doubts she was having so they could weather this storm together. With any luck, it would all blow over.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Haley was surprised to wake up and find Nathan gone. Upon further examination, she found a note from him saying he would be right back. At seven in the morning, she couldn't imagine where he'd be. He was due to fly out to Orlando around noon and she planned on spending a nice, relaxing morning together. She headed out into the kitchen and began making breakfast. She had just shut off the stove and put aside the pan of scrambled eggs when she heard their door open. "In here!" Haley called out. "I hope you didn't eat because I have breakfast and I won't even make you work for it this time!"<p>

"I don't even want to know what that means."

Recognizing the voice, Haley spun around. "Mom!"

Mother and daughter took a few steps towards each other and hugged tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked pulling away. She noticed Nathan standing leaning against the doorway smiling. She pointed at him. "You," she accused him.

"Guilty," Nathan smirked. He pushed out of the doorway and took a seat at the kitchen table. "So, what's this I hear about breakfast?"

"She's cooking for you, huh?" Lydia asked joining him. "I knew she'd break down."

"She can't resist my charm," Nathan said cockily.

"If you weren't leaving today, you'd be in trouble," Haley scolded him.

"Hey, I brought your mom here, doesn't that count for something?"

Haley set down some plates of eggs and bacon on the table. "Yes, it does! How long are you staying, Mom?"

"A few days. I thought it was a great idea when _Nathan_ invited me," she said pointedly. "I was very anxious to see your new place."

Haley brought over some glasses of orange juice. She shot Nathan a nasty look. "You had to show me up, didn't you?" Haley sat down and looked at her mother. "I was going to invite you. I was just waiting for a time when we would both be around. Nathan's flying out today…In a couple of hours."

"I know. I hear you may need some help with the fundraiser; not that you'd ever ask me for it," Lydia said.

Nathan focused on his plate to avoid seeing Haley's look of frustration. He inhaled his food as quickly as he could and stood up. "I'm going to move your suitcase into the guest room," he said to Lydia. He quickly exited.

Lydia looked around excitedly. "You have a guest room? I can't wait to see this place. It already looks so nice."

With Nathan gone, Haley quickly turned serious. "Mom, I know Nathan probably asked you to come because of me, but he's the one who needs support right now."

"Don't you think I know that," Lydia asked sounding insulted. "I've got that covered. Your father is meeting him in Orlando. Plus, it's better for him to know I'm here with you. It'll put his mind at ease."

"I was thinking that maybe I should join him on the road. I honestly don't know how I could do it with all the work I have, but I was just going to do it anyway."

"No, no. You should stay here. It may be safer in case word gets out."

Haley nodded. Her parents knew all about Nathan's encounter with the photographer. "Thanks, Mom. It already helps having you here."

"Good. I'm just earning my keep."

Haley gave her mother a puzzled look.

Lydia twisted around. "NATHAN! GET IN HERE! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU, TOO."

Nathan sheepishly came into the kitchen and sat down. He and Haley exchanged nervous looks. They both felt like kids in trouble with their mom.

"Would either of you mind explaining to me why when you father and I went to pay our mortgage bill we were told there was no longer a mortgage?"

Haley pointed at Nathan. "That was him!"

Nathan put his hands up in exasperation. "Really, Hales? You're hanging me out to dry on this one?"

"And furthermore," Lydia continued, "Zach is not interested in buying a RV. He hates camping. I hope you two aren't stupid enough to use him to pull another fast one on us. He doesn't know anything about that kind of stuff."

"You have two choices," Nathan said clearly. "You pick out what you want or we'll just let him pick it out."

"Real nice," Lydia said sarcastically.

"I thought it was a nice thing to do," Nathan said defensively.

"Me too," Haley added. "Still, it was all Nathan's idea."

"I don't think we can accept that," Lydia said earnestly.

Nathan stood up. "Well, you don't have a choice." He looked at Haley. "Back me here, will you?"

Haley shook her head. "You don't since it's all pretty much done anyway. Besides, it'll put our mind _at ease_ knowing you and Dad are taken care of."

"You think you're so clever," Lydia teased her.

"I am my mother's daughter," Haley shot back.

"That she is," Nathan chuckled. "And I wish I could stay," he added wistfully.

"Oh, please," Lydia said with heavy sarcasm. "Go on your road trip and make your money so Haley can stay home and cook for you and I can finish my tour of the country in my fancy, new RV!"

* * *

><p>When Haley came back the penthouse after her meeting with the Board of Directors for the Boston Coalition for Victims of Domestic Violence, she was in high spirits. She put her belongings away and took a seat next to her mother on the couch.<p>

"I'm thinking it went well?" Lydia surmised.

"I think so. They liked my proposal. They had some questions, but overall, they were supportive. It helps that I know them very well. I think they trust me."

"What about Nathan? Did they have any questions about him?"

"Not really. I was surprised, but it was a nonissue. Most people don't know much about our past. It's only the media that likes to mention it. Thankfully, Natasha didn't say anything either."

"Well, I hope she wouldn't! She only knows about everything because of her brother! So, did they vote?"

"The waited until after I left—"

"Wow! They're still meeting? It's pretty late."

"They all have jobs, Mom. The only time they can meet is at night. Anyway, they didn't even have much of a discussion because I just got a text from Natasha they voted to accept my proposal and give their full support to the foundation and the fundraiser!"

"That's great news," Lydia said with a weak smile.

Haley picked up on her mother's forced enthusiasm. "What, Mom? Did something happen?"

"A little something….nothing to get too worked up about…yet," Lydia said slowly. Haley looked at her expectantly and Lydia continued explaining. "I talked to your father. He's with Lou in San Antonio at the game—"

"You didn't tell me Dad was going to that game, too." Haley only found out from Nathan.

"It was last minute. He was having a good time with Nathan—"

"And he saw that Nathan was having rough time," Haley finished.

"Haley Bob!" Lydia said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Sorry….Finish."

"So, I just talked to your father and I guess there was some press snooping around at the game. They're focused mostly on Tony, and only a little on Devon and Nathan, but they know about the incident with the photographer."

"Oh," Haley said as her heart dropped. "Does Nathan know?"

"Probably not. It was actually Lou's new boyfriend that heard them talking. The game already started at that point."

"That's good, I guess." Haley took a look at the Celtics game in tv. "He seems focused. What do you think, Mom? You think this is going to blow up in our faces?"

"Honestly, yes. But then, I think it will lose steam. The media is the media and they're always looking for something. They'll move along. I just hope it doesn't affect the fundraiser."

"I hope so, too. Nathan would be devastated. It's nice that Dad's with him now."

"That's what family is for. I hope you and Nathan can see that."

Haley felt offended. "We do. Why would you say that?"

"I worry about you two sometimes. It like you have your own little world and shut everyone else out."

Haley sighed. It wasn't the first time she heard that. "Nathan called you, didn't he?" She asked defensively.

"Only because he was leaving you and I made him promise to call me when you needed me. I wished you would have called yourself."

"Our situation doesn't help. Someday this will all be easier."

"You've always been like this, Haley. Do I have to remind you? Nathan has always been the only person you've trusted completely. Considering how things are now, that's got to be tough for him, don't you think?"

Haley felt guilty. She did not want to put unnecessary pressure on Nathan. "You're right, but we're not as isolated as you think. The other night, we had dinner with Devon and his wife. Tess and I opened up to each other. I feel pretty good about that."

"You are getting better, but I still worry. When's the last time you called Vivian? She says you never return her calls."

Haley dramatically rolled her eyes. "That's where this is coming from!"

"She wants to visit."

"Not now!" Haley said impossibly. "This is not a good time! I couldn't deal with her."

"Haley," Lydia said sternly, "will there ever be a good time? You barely saw her when you were living in California and won't come visit us when she's around. I don't understand what happened between you two. You used to be so close."

"We were never close, Mom. She was super-controlling and resented it when I started to think on my own. She also hated it when I got into Stanford." Vivian had her heart set on Stanford, but was rejected. Haley didn't see why she was still so bitter about it. She ended up going to the University of North Carolina, meeting her husband, John, getting married right out of college and moving to California. They promptly started their family. Now, they had the picture-perfect family; a boy and girl. As her children were getting older, Vivian had renewed her interest in Haley, but she was having none of it.

"You have issues to work out," Lydia said disappointedly. "Avoiding them will get you nowhere."

"If she comes here, she's going to try and tell me what to do! I can't handle that right now, especially with this fundraiser. I've put a lot of time into it and I don't need to hear how I could have done it better."

"I'm staying out of it. I've learned my lesson after I tried to mediate between Lou and Taylor. They worked it out on their own in the end. Did I tell you that Nathan is staying at Lou's tonight instead of with the team?"

Haley shook her head. "Nathan's going to get to meet Lou's new boyfriend before me! Tom, right?"

Lydia laughed. "Don't worry. This one isn't going to last long."

"Mom! That's not a nice thing to say."

"I only speak the truth! I know my children and Taylor and your brother are the one's least likely to settle down."

"How's Quinn, Mom? I haven't heard from her since she went to South Africa."

"She's okay. She's happy for you and Nathan. She was nervous about getting in touch with you considering everything."

"I meant about the divorce. It's been a year, Mom. You think she's ready to date?"

"Why? What do you have in mind?" Lydia asked curiously.

"I'd love to set her up with Nathan's agent, Clay. He's a little quirky, but so is Quinn."

Lydia smiled. "Now that, I'd love to help with. She won't be back for the fundraiser. When else can we have them meet up?"

"Definitely the wedding, if not sooner." Haley got up and fetched her phone from her purse. "Speaking of Clay, I better call him to let him know about this press thing."

She dialed up his number and Clay answered right away. "Hey, I just heard."

"What did you hear?" Haley asked.

"The story is breaking tomorrow and most papers are taking the Nathan angle. I've been in touch with the Celtic's organization and they're going to address it tonight at the press conference after the game. They're drafting a statement."

* * *

><p>Haley hadn't realized she fell asleep until she jolted up when her phone began ringing. "Nathan?" She answered groggily.<p>

"Who else would be calling this late?" Nathan teased her. "Sorry I woke you. I just wanted hear your voice and say goodnight."

Haley sat up in an effort to wake herself up. "I'm fine. I can talk. What are you doing? You're not in bed, are you?"

"I'm sitting on your brother's porch. Your dad and Lou are inside. Tom just left."

"What did you think of him?"

"He's a fun guy."

"Fun….Translation; he's a partier. Sounds like Lou's type."

"I'll take your word for that. I haven't seen Lou in years. It's nice to catch up and it worked out well that I had a place to go to. The press was back at the hotel."

"I'm not surprised. I watched the press conference. They were going crazy. I thought the statement Tony read was good."

"It was," Nathan agreed. "But not exactly truthful. He called it a misunderstanding. At least he apologized."

"He also pointed out that you've reached out to this guy to try and make amends."

"How did your meeting go?" Nathan asked anxiously.

"Pretty good. They voted to support the foundation and the fundraiser. That will help us sell some more seats. We're already half full as it is!"

"That's good because I don't know if we'll be selling any more," Nathan muttered.

"I don't think the Board will turn on us. They were excited by the idea of the computer lab. Plus, I really think this thing is going to blow over with the press. Clay and the organization seem to have a pretty good handle on it."

"I hope you're right," Nathan said unconvinced. He hope there would be a bigger scandal waiting right around the corner; as long as it didn't involve him. He looked up as Jimmy joined him on the porch. Jimmy handed him a bottle of beer and took a seat in one of the wicker chairs. "Your dad is here. Want to talk to him?"

"Sure. You can still call me when you get into bed."

"No, I'm with your dad and it's late. I'm fine," Nathan protested.

"Just call and say goodnight," Haley said sternly.

"Okay." Nathan handed the phone to Jimmy. He went in the house and used the bathroom.

When he returned, Jimmy was off the phone. He handed it to Nathan. "Haley said to call her back."

"Sure she did," Nathan rolled his eyes. He took his seat and took a drink of his beer. "Thanks for coming. It helps to be around family."

Jimmy beamed. "That's right. It does. Lou's happy to see you, too."

"You know I was thinking….It's funny how most of your kids have some creative talent and artistic jobs. Did you plan that or something?" Vivian was an interior decorator, Quinn was a photographer and tonight he learned how Lou's career was flourishing as an art therapist. Taylor was even trying her hand at acting these days.

Jimmy laughed. "Not really. They get that all from Lydia. They're all lefties, except for Zach. At least he's a boring righty like me."

"Yeah, boring alright! He's an accountant." Nathan thought about this some more. "Hales is a lefty, too. I guess she was into music."

"She was great at the piano. Could have been better than Vivian," Jimmy said.

"She gave that up when Viv left, right?" Nathan asked. It was right around the time he went to high school and stopped hanging out with Haley so much.

"Yeah and we didn't push it on her. We were still into carefree parenting at the time," Jimmy said regretfully.

Nathan grew a little uneasy. He didn't want to get into a conversation about that. "Well, I hope my kids are lefties."

"That would give them an edge with sports!" Jimmy said enthusiastically.

Nathan took another sip of his beer and shook his head vigorously. "I do not want my kids to be anything like me."

"Nathan, you have a lot to be proud of," Jimmy said comfortingly. "Your kids will be lucky to have you as a father."

Nathan was unconvinced. His thoughts turned to his own father. He was up for parole again soon. Whether he was granted it would be telling of the West's influence in the legal system.

Nathan still had mixed feelings about his father. His father sacrificed a lot for him, but he also turned to crime to protect his family. Nathan was sure of one thing; he was going to be a better father to his children than Dan was. He looked over at Jimmy. "Your kids were lucky too, Mr. James. So was I. It helped to have someone like you around."

Jimmy gave him a sheepish grin. "Call me Dad, Nate."

* * *

><p>As soon as Haley heard the rustling at the door, she jumped up from the kitchen table. "He's here!"<p>

When she reached the door, she found Nathan fresh from taking off his coat. He beamed when saw her. They met in a passionate embrace.

"I missed you," Nathan said trying to kiss her again.

"I missed you too," Haley said pulling away. "We have company."

"Yep!" Clay called out from the kitchen. "You'll have to keep it in your pants a bit longer, Scott!"

Haley laughed. Nathan gave her an incredulous look. "You're okay with him saying that?"

"That was directed at you," she pointed out. "He's nice to me now."

Nathan ran his hand through Haley's honey-blonde hair. "You dyed it."

Haley nodded. "You like it?"

"I do. I just hate why you did it."

"I was sick of being a brunette. I think this is close to my natural color anyway."

Haley walked into the kitchen with Nathan behind her.

"I was always nice to you," Clay pouted. "You just didn't get my jokes."

Haley smiled brightly and winked at Nathan. "I bet Quinn will…"

Clay jerked around from the computer screen and looked at Nathan. "Nate, what's she like? Haley's been playing her up way too much. Tell me she's smoking hot."

"Is that all you care about?" Haley asked giving him a light tap on his shoulder.

Clay ignored her. "Nate?"

"Yeah, she's hot."

"What about your other sister?" Clay asked.

"Vivian?" Nathan asked. "She's married and not Haley's favorite at the moment."

"You don't like her either," Haley said to Nathan.

"She scares me. She yelled at me once when I was trying distracting you during one of your piano lessons. I never made that mistake again!"

"I'm talking about the one in the picture here," Clay pointed to a screensaver image on the laptop. "She's smoking hot," he said with a goofy grin.

"Oh, no. Don't go there," Nathan cautioned him. "Been there, done that. Taylor may be hot, but she's certifiable."

Haley glared at him as Clay perked up.

"You're kidding! You hooked up with Haley's sister!" Clay looked at Haley. "You stood for that!"

"You're a jackass," Haley spat out at Nathan.

Nathan shrugged. "What? It's been long enough that we can joke about it."

Haley narrowed her eyes at Nathan and turned to Clay. "They _almost_ hooked up," she said disgustedly.

"I was fourteen! Give me a break!" Nathan said defensively. He looked remorsefully at Haley and took a step closer to her. "And even then I knew I was saving myself for you."

"Gross," Clay chimed in. "If you were fourteen, she was twelve."

"I didn't touch her until she was fifteen!" Nathan protested.

"But he asked me to move in with him when he was eight," Haley joked.

"Oh, no. That was all you. You were the one talking about babies and bunnies and a house with a pool!"

"I was six. What did I know!" Haley shot back.

"Okay, kids, can we focus? Haley, we need to come to an agreement on this," Clay said tapping the computer pad.

Haley and Nathan took seats at the table. "Let's see what Nathan thinks," Haley coyly suggested.

Clay rolled his eyes, but began to explain. "Here's the deal. We sold one of priciest tables, but just found out they can't make it. We are trying to figure out what to do with the table."

"They backed out because of the story, right?" Nathan asked.

"Doesn't matter," Haley answered. "We can't leave the table empty, so I wanted to resell the seats."

"You think we're going to have people to buy them?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Haley said assuredly. "This has already died down. Once it gets closer and people hear about all the athletes coming, these are going to be hot seats!"

"I think," Clay began, "that we should just double sell the seats and make twice the profit. We keep the money of those that backed out and sell them again."

"But what if they change their mind? I don't want to take the risk of having them show up or even call last minute saying they're coming. I think we should offer them their money back if we sell the seats. And either way, I think we explain to them that we are going to fill those seats." Haley looked at Nathan. "What do you think, hon?"

Again, Clay rolled his eyes.

"Uh…I never would have thought of any of that. So, it's good that I have both of you helping me out like this." Nathan pretended to be very interested in looking at the seating chart displaying on the laptop, but he could feel both Haley and Clay's eyes burning into him. They were waiting for his answer. Nathan sighed. "Haley, you've done this before—"

"Yes!" Haley exclaimed.

"—so I think we should contact them before we fill the seats."

"Of course you side with her!" Clay pouted. "Fine, we are just possibly losing out on money."

"Maybe they won't take the refund," Nathan said. "We can play the donation angle."

"That's what I said!" Haley said proudly.

Clay pulled out his buzzing cell phone. His facial expression became anxious. He stood up to take the call. "Hello?...What?...Who?" He looked at Nathan. "Katie Ryan?"

Simultaneously, Haley and Nathan's cell phones began going off. Haley jetted out into the living room to take the call as Nathan walked to the far side of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the three of them reconvened in the kitchen. They all remained standing with nervous expressions.

"It's real bad," Clay finally spoke. "Katie's saying you knocked her around a few times."

"Fucking bitch!" Nathan gritted out.

"That's not it…" Clay said reluctantly. "Chris Keller has taken his story to the press as well. It's all going to press tomorrow. They're painting you as someone with serious rage issues."

Haley moved next to Nathan and put her hand on his back and began rubbing it. He was looking down at his feet and breathing heavily.

"Who called you?" Clay asked them.

Nathan answered first. "Derek. He got the heads up as well, although he didn't tell me what Katie's story was. What about you?" He asked Haley.

"It was Natasha. The Board is calling an emergency meeting tomorrow night. One of the member's son works for a newspaper and he heard about it. She thinks they're going to pull their support for the foundation."

Nathan put his hands to his head. "Fuck. Could this get any worse?"

"We were so close…" Haley said.

"No," Nathan said clearly. "We were never close. It was just a matter of time before this all caught up with us."

"Should we cancel? Postpone?" Clay asked.

"We are not changing a damn thing!" Haley proclaimed. "This fundraiser is going on as planned and anyone who knows the real Nathan Scott will come out and support him and I'll be front and center!"

"But Hales—" Nathan began.

"And I'm going to that Board meeting! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" Haley stormed out the kitchen.

Clay leaned back on the kitchen counter and crossed his arms. "She can't do that, Nate. She can't tell them who she is or how she knows you."

"Yeah. Derek's worried the press is going to start digging as it is. I'll talk to her."

"I'd say you have your work cut out for you. Bet you wish her mom was still here, huh?"

"Actually, I'm the one who's got the best shot of getting her to listen." For better or worse, that was the truth.

"Okay, well one thing at a time," Clay said taking a seat at the table. "Let's draft up a statement. We'll acknowledge you dated Katie, but tell them you broke it off. We won't say why. No need to give her more ammunition. As for Keller, we'll state that to the best of your knowledge, he was crashing the wedding…"

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Savin' Me" (Nickelback)<p>

AN: So, more drama. Despite that, I really like the next two chapters. I can't wait to post them! I would love to get the next one up by New Year's, but don't see that happening. I'm flying out early tomorrow morning to visit some relatives for a few days. If I don't post until later, Happy New Year!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and all the personal messages! They make a difference, especially when I have to write heavy stuff. Thanks again!


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 16: "Savin' Me" (Nickelback)

Haley sat on the floor with her back against the couch serenely watching Nathan. He was a couple of feet away, pulling toys out of Michelle's toy chest. Although they were babysitting for Tess and Devon, this was just as much for her and Nathan as it was for them. Everyone needed a distraction after the intense media scrutiny from the past week. They had been spending a lot of time with the Fox family lately. Haley was grateful they trusted her and Nathan to watch over their daughter. At Haley's urging Nathan left his cell phone at home, although she took hers. She also gave Clay strict instructions to leave them alone for the night, unless it was an emergency.

Haley was tempted to tease Nathan about the mess he was making with Michelle, but decided against it. There were toys spread out everywhere and he seemed to be more interested than Michelle in ciphering through all of her toys. She recently had her birthday and the novelty of her presents had clearly worn off.

Nathan pulled out a small electronic keyboard. "Hey, Michelle. Give this to Haley. Ask her to play you a song."

Haley wasn't thrilled about this, but she couldn't resist the adorable little girl handing her the keyboard.

"Play a song!" Michelle exclaimed.

Haley played some renditions of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star," "London Bridge," and "Happy Birthday." The three of them sang along and clapped. After that, Michelle grew bored and headed back to the toy chest. She pulled out a puzzle and began piecing it together with Nathan's help. Haley continued to play around with the keyboard.

"What's that you're playing?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Haley said still focusing on the keyboard. "I'm just messing around."

"Hmmm," Nathan said eyeing her carefully.

Haley rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. Nathan used to love to listen to her play the piano when they were kids. She put down the keyboard and scooted over to Nathan and Michelle.

After working on the puzzle for a short while, Haley felt her phone's vibration in her pocket. She quickly stopped it and was grateful to see that Nathan hadn't noticed. She excused herself to use the bathroom and took a look at her phone. There was a voicemail from Natasha. The message said that the Boston Coalition for Victims of Domestic Violence unanimously voted not to accept any donations from Nathan's foundation.

Haley was furious, but not surprised. She attended their emergency meeting and quickly found that most board members did not want any affiliation with the scandalous Nathan Scott. Haley tried to convince them otherwise, using every tactic she could….Yet, she wasn't allowed to use the most persuasive one. She couldn't tell them her real identity or about her shared past with Nathan. She wanted so badly to tell them about the real person Nathan was and how he saved her life, not once, but twice. Instead, she talked about her current "working" relationship with Nathan. She told them what a kind heart he had, coupled with a genuine interest in helping women. She pointed out how his money could truly help their organization and a lot of women. She talked about being innocent until proven guilty and the idea of due process. She talked about the power of the media and how people should stand up against it and not be manipulated. She even tried to use her personal connections to some of the board members she knew best. She gave it her all, but even as she left, she knew her heartfelt pleas were falling on deaf ears.

Haley shoved the phone back into her pocket and tried to compose herself. As far as she was concerned, this was not over. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but there had to be something.

Haley splashed some cold water on her face. She had to hide this from Nathan, at least for the night. They were honestly having a great time with Michelle and had laughed more in the past few hours than they had in weeks. Tess and Devon had just gone to a movie and would be due home soon. Haley was already dreading the thought of leaving and going back to dealing with a surly Nathan. She hadn't envisioned spending his four days off in this kind of state, but couldn't she blame him. She just tried to support him as best she could.

Nathan looked up at Haley as she rejoined them. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes! Everything's okay," Haley beamed, slightly mocking him. "Michelle, why don't you go get your dolls," Haley pointed. "Nathan would _love_ to play with them."

"Yeah, bring them all over," Nathan said unfazed.

"Ugh! I need help!" Michelle said stuffing on armful of Disney Princess dolls into her chest.

Again, Haley hung back as Nathan took the lead. He so needed this. She felt her heart bursting with emotion as Nathan gave himself freely to this little girl. Michelle had his full attention and was in her glory. Still, her attention span was not that long and once again, she quickly lost interest.

Knowing it was getting closer to her bed time, Haley decided to grab a book to settle her down. She held up _The Velveteen Rabbit_. "Michelle, come here and let's read a book!"

Michelle bounced over and took a seat in her lap. "I want a rabbit."

"Nathan owes me a rabbit," Haley said sneaking a glance at Nathan. "Don't you?"

"That I do. It'll have to wait until we get our house."

"But I want one!" Michelle pouted.

"How about a baby?" Nathan countered. "I bet if you asked your mom and dad for one of those, they'd get you one."

"Mommy is having a baby. It's in her belly." Michelle pointed to her own belly. She looked at Haley's stomach. "Do you have a baby in your belly?"

Nathan burst into laughter as Haley's face turned beet red.

"No…I don't," Haley said flustered.

"Are you sure?" Nathan grinned.

Haley gave him a cross look. "Yes, I'm sure and there's not going to be an opportunity for one anytime soon, if you get my drift!"

Nathan changed his tune quickly as he pushed up next to them. He put his arm around Haley's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "How about _The Velveteen Rabbit_? Tell me all about him!"

* * *

><p>Right after they arrived home and put away their coats and took off their shoes, Nathan grabbed Haley before she could get away. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and rested his head on hers. "Thank you."<p>

Haley was touched, but also nervous this might shift his mood from relaxed back to serious. They had plenty of emotional conversations over the past week and she was determined to steer clear of them for the night. She used all of her efforts to push back from him so they could make eye contact. "Hey, why don't we watch Saturday Night Live tonight? It's a new episode!"

Nathan led go of her and nodded. He subconsciously looked around the room, his eyes landing on his cellphone that was sitting on an end table.

Haley turned his face back to her. "Un-uh. Not yet. It'll all be there tomorrow. You're still mine for the rest of the night."

Nathan was in no mood to disagree. He felt horrible about everything Haley had to put up over the past couple of weeks. "I've been neglecting you."

Haley shrugged and looked at her feet. Nathan hadn't been in a mood to be intimate lately and she missed feeling so close with him. She didn't care so much about the sex; it was more how he touched her and how special he made her feel. She looked up and gave him a small smile. "You can make it up to me later…"

Nathan looked at Haley with a sparkle in his eye. He took her by the hand and led her over towards the windows. Keeping hold of her hand, he gestured to the open space in front of them. "What do you think about putting a piano here?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "I knew you weren't going to let that go!"

Nathan caught Haley by surprise as he used his grip on her hand to twirl her around. Haley laughed as he did this a few more times and then brought her back to him. He placed her arm over his shoulder. Haley brought her free hand up to his other side and clasped her hands around his neck, as he put his hands on her hips. He began swaying them gently. Haley pressed up against him and moved with him. Nathan shifted his hands to her lower back.

"What are we dancing to?" Haley asked quietly.

"Seriously?" Nathan asked sounding insulted she didn't know. "It's our song."

Haley closed her eyes and rested it on his chest as they continued to sway to the chords of "More Than Anyone" playing in their minds. After a minute, Nathan's loudly beating heart drowned out any other sounds, but that was fine. As always, it was sweeter than any other sound. She opened her eyes and saw the twinkling city lights from the top portions of the windows. This moment was perfection. She let her gratitude seep deep into her heart as she savored the moment.

She soon realized just how close to the windows they were. Haley looked up at Nathan with alarm. To her relief, he had the same content look in his eyes she felt throughout her body. "This is okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is." Nathan's blue eyes burned into hers. "You make everything okay, Hales. All I need is you."

"You have me," Haley assured him. She laid her head back on his chest.

After a minute, Nathan asked the question that had been lingering his mind. "Why did you quit?"

Haley stopped moving. She wasn't crazy about having this conversation, but didn't want to shut Nathan out when they were sharing such a special moment. "We should sit down for this."

Haley and Nathan moved over to the couch. Nathan reached down and brought her legs up to his lap. He moved down a little so Haley could stretch them out and he could have better access to her feet. He took one of her feet in his hand and began massaging it.

"Wow!" Haley said impressed. "You're really giving me all kinds of attention tonight!"

"Yup." Nathan cocked his eyebrow suggestively at Haley. "I'm just getting warmed up, too." He balled his fist and began turn into the sole of her foot.

"Oh, God, yeah!" Haley moaned arching hear head back slightly.

"Now get talking or I'll stop," Nathan sternly warned her.

"Really, you know all of this, Nathan. I quit when Vivian moved out."

"Because you got mad at her for leaving," Nathan said without hesitation.

Haley became flustered. "No! That's not why! I was happy she left! She was on my case all of the time. She made me practice every day…" Haley trailed off as Nathan's words sunk in. Damn him! How could he make such profound statements like that on a whim? That was heavy statement and she didn't want to think about that tonight. She continued on another line of thought. "I don't even know how to play anymore. I haven't since I was twelve."

"It's like riding a bike. I'm sure you can pick it back up." Nathan could tell Haley was growing uneasy, but he just couldn't let this go. "I still don't understand why you didn't start back up….Ever….Even when things got bad. No matter what you say, I know you loved playing the piano. I could see that in your eyes."

"You just liked to listen to me play."

"No, I liked _to watch_ you play. There's a difference. I could see how much you loved it. It's like me with basketball."

"No, it's not," Haley scoffed. "I was never that good at it. I'm too much of a perfectionist."

"Now that was Vivian's influence. Look Hales, my dad almost ruined the game for me—"

"But you wouldn't let him!" Haley interjected. She knew exactly what parallels he was trying to draw out. "You're much stronger that me."

"Wrong again. I didn't give in to his crap because I had the support of people like you and your dad. It's pretty funny how you stopped playing right around the time I went to high school and became a jackass."

"Oh please, Nathan. You are giving yourself way too much credit. My life did not revolve around you at age twelve!" Haley protested. "Plus, my family was a part of the problem. Once Viv was gone, Taylor went crazy and even Quinn a little too. My parents were used to Vivian keeping them in line and didn't know what to do. So, they let them have complete freedom. It was a crazy time in my house."

Nathan dropped her foot and picked up her other one. "Even so, I still regret how I treated you back then. I should have been around to support you."

"But maybe I needed to go through that." Haley's last two years of middle school were awful. There was peer pressure and bullying. She was adjusting to the sudden loss of attention from her older sister and became pretty lonely…until Lucas came along. They had always been in the same school, but due to her closeness with Nathan, they hadn't talked much. With Nathan gone and Rachel hanging out with the popular crowd, Lucas and she became fast friends. "If not, I wouldn't have become friends with Lucas and then you wouldn't have given him a chance."

"I remember seeing you walking down the hall with him on your first day of school," Nathan recalled vividly. "You were holding his hand and I just wanted to pummel the shit out of him!"

Nathan slowly put down her foot as he processed his words. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. "Fuck, I hate myself." He opened his eyes and looked at Haley for answers. "What's wrong with me? Why do I have all of this anger? I've always had it. Even before Damien."

"Your parents," Haley answered quickly. "Look at who raised you. Your dad raised you to hate Lucas from such a young age. That wasn't your fault. And look at how he handled his problems! It's all learned behavior." Haley shifted to her knees and put one hand around his neck. "But you can unlearn it. It just takes time."

Nathan looked at her with disbelief. Her faith in him was unwavering and he felt like he didn't deserve one bit of it. Yet, he couldn't fight it. He could only do his best to show her his gratitude. "One day, you're going to come home and find a piano sitting right over there," he said looking towards the empty spot.

"Oh, no. I'm picky about my pianos. I wouldn't want you picking anything out."

Nathan took satisfaction in knowing his conversation with her had done some good. They were definitely getting that piano and in no time, he was convinced Haley would revive her passion. He could visualize it in his mind. He stood up and began walking away. "Okay, Lydia," he joked.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked following him. He was clearly heading towards the kitchen.

"To get something to eat."

"You're eating _again_?" In truth, this was a good sign. For the night at least, Nathan was back to him old self.

"Ice cream. Maybe two bowls." Nathan opened up the freezer. He cast a look behind him at Haley. "Besides, it's not like I have to worry about the calories. I'll be burning them off with you later."

As he turned around with that smirk on his face, Haley gave him a soft push in the center of his back. Making sex jokes….Yup, he was back to himself alright. She put her arms around his waist and leaned forward, pressing the side of her face into his back. She was happy to have him back. She just hoped it would last longer than a night.

* * *

><p>It was all Nathan could do to contain himself as he hovered over Haley on their couch. The night continued to be full of a lot of laughter and passion. Neither one was anxious for it to end. Saturday Night Live was long over and they were just finishing up watching <em>Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery<em>. It was one of their favorite movies and couldn't resist shutting it off. In between fits of hilarity that bordered on pure giddiness, they shared tender touches and soft kisses. Now that the movie was nearing their end, the laughter faded completely and lust took over.

Nathan bent down and nibbled on Haley's ear. She squirmed and giggled. Realizing this was just egging him on, Haley moved her hands to his ass and forcefully grabbed it. Nathan shot up and smiled broadly at her. "Do I make you horny, baby?"

Haley continued to rub his ass. "Shall we shag now or shag later?"

Nathan actually gave this serious thought. He would have loved to give in to both their mutual desires right there on the couch, but that wouldn't leave either of them fully satisfied. Instead, he wanted to take his time making love to her the way she deserved. It had been far too long since they'd shared that kind of intimacy. He forcefully restrained himself from unbuttoning her jeans and slipping his hand down to her center. As Haley shifted her hands to his belt buckle, Nathan had to pull away.

Haley laughed and got up from the couch. "I'm guessing later."

Nathan already felt disappointment from the loss of her warm touch. "Where are you going?"

"Getting ready for bed," Haley said coyly. "I hope you'll join me…"

"You are such a troublemaker!" Nathan stood up, took of his belt buckle and threw it on the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his cell phone. Already tapped out of using his self-control, he walked over and picked the phone up. It was just after 2:30 a.m, but more importantly, there was a message. Once he saw who it was from, he had to listen to it.

* * *

><p>Haley watched from bed as Nathan wordlessly went into the bathroom. Just from his body language, she could tell what happened. Once he climbed into bed, Haley propped herself up on her elbow and stared at him.<p>

"What? You want me? Come and get me," Nathan grinned.

Haley reached over and lightly tapped her fingers up his chest. "Tempting…but first tell me who called you."

Nathan shifted his eyes away from Haley. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't lie to me, Nathan. Just tell me. I won't be mad."

"It was Derek," he reluctantly admitted. "He left a message. He said it's nothing we have to worry about tonight, but he does want to meet with us right away. He'll be here around nine a.m."

Haley resumed tapping her fingers, this time working her way down his chest to the tip of his boxers. "Nothing we have to worry about tonight…Sounds good to me." Haley slipped her hand into his boxers, but kept from reaching all the way down to his member.

Nathan began to squirm with anticipation. Not willing to wait any longer, Nathan made a move to push her hand down for her.

Haley was too quick for him. She rolled back to her side of the bed. "You want me? Come and get me."

Nathan didn't hesitate to push on top of her. They began to kiss zealously as Nathan groped her breasts and Haley pushed down his boxers. As Nathan broke away to take his boxers off, Haley pushed up in an effort to remained connected to him. She put one hand around his neck and put the other on his shoulder.

Once he had his boxers off, Nathan moved his hands up Haley's nightshirt. He kept one hand pressed against her back and moved the other up to her breast. He rubbed his finger over her nipple and then gave it a firm squeeze causing Haley to jump. "I need you naked, baby."

Haley pushed back and lifted up her arms. Nathan took off her nightshirt. As soon as it was off, Haley plowed into Nathan knocking him on his back. Both filled with passion and hunger, they began to roll around, frantically grouping each other. As Nathan removed the last article between them, Haley's panties, they clung together as their bodies melded together.

"I want you to take charge of me," Haley demanded sharply. "And don't be gentle!"

Lust and adrenaline ran through Nathan's veins. It created a slight burst of pain as it ran through his throbbing member. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Please," Haley begged. There was a void inside of her that only he could fill. She was desperate to have the feeling of being complete as quickly as possible.

"I'll take care of you, baby, I swear," Nathan promised.

Nathan pushed into her and just as quickly pulled out. He did this several times. Haley's body immediately responded to his. She began lifting her hips up, creating more friction between them as she wrapped her arms around his back. They both began grunting and panting as they enjoyed the pleasurable sensations filling their bodies.

"More," Haley cried out. "I need you so bad."

Responding to demanding pleas from Haley, Nathan began to pick up his pace. He tried to ignore the sharp pains in his lower back. "Fuck," he blurted out in a torturous agony.

"Nathan, that's it! Right like that."

Nathan began to pound into her harder. He could fell her unraveling beneath him as his own sexual urges began to reach its crescendo. Haley began screaming out and clawing at his back. Nathan pulled out and thrust into her as hard as he could. At this point, he knew one or two more thrusts would do it for both of them, but he couldn't ignore the pain that pieced through his back. He pulled out of her completely and collapsed onto her.

Haley was left panting and squirming. Nathan was filled was a combination of guilt and determination. "I'm not done, baby."

"Oh, okay," Haley murmured weakly. She was confused. At first she thought maybe Nathan climaxed but she could fill his wet member brushing against her leg…and it was still incredibly hard. This just increased her desires.

In an effort to get his pain to subside, Nathan knew he had to lay off using is back, for the time being anyway. He decided to try and please Haley in a different way. He pushed under the covers.

Haley's eyes flew open as Nathan's mouth reached her center. She was very sensitive and it didn't take much for Nathan's tongue to make her writhe with pleasure. Nathan clasped his hands on the sides of her legs, forcing her to stay still and began to elevate her heightened senses.

Haley was close to climaxing, but couldn't take it anymore. She was just too sensitive and that part of her body was craving another part of Nathan. "Stop….Stop….Please stop," Haley begged.

Nathan stopped his ministrations and pushed his way back up Haley's body. As his head popped out of the covers, he gave Haley a remorseful look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, you didn't. I just want you," Haley said with a slight blush. As Nathan gave her his cocky grin, she felt her urges return in full force. "Inside of me," she added with her own wicked smile.

Any lingering pain in Nathan's back was cured by an adrenaline rush that surged through his body. He was going to satisfy Haley if it killed him.

Luckily for him, it didn't take long for that to happen. Already warmed up, Nathan pushed her legs wide open and quickly returned to forcefully thrusting in and out of her.

Haley grabbed at the sheets around her and began crying out uncontrollably. Nathan relentlessly pushed into her with all of his force until their passion exploded in unprecedented heights.

"Oh my God," Haley croaked out as they came down from their high. She put her hands around Nathan's back and gave him a squeeze then let her arms fall back down.

As soon as Nathan pulled out of her, he felt the pain in his back return. Not able to move, he let his body fall against Haley's, resting his head on her shoulder.

Haley put her hand to his head and patted it. "That was…Uh,…Oh God, I still can't think clearly."

Nathan kissed her neck. "I just want to take care of you," he mumbled.

Haley grew slightly concerned. Why was he concerned about that? "Nathan, you know what my favorite part of being intimate with you is?"

"When you nearly ripped our sheets?"

Haley playfully pushed his head. "No…"

"What?"

"This," Haley said brushing his hair with one hand and stroking his back with the other. "Especially when I get to hold you like this. It makes me feel so special."

"I need you to hold me tonight," Nathan said quietly. It was more than just his back. Haley's soothing touch and warmth gave him the security he needed to face whatever challenges laid ahead.

Haley found strength in Nathan's vulnerability. It was always one of the defining characteristics of their relationship. Sure, now that they were older, it was heightened in the afterglow of sex, it but it had always been there….Including the first time they met.

* * *

><p>Nathan lifted his head up from Haley's chest and looked toward the door. "You hear something?" He asked groggily.<p>

"Hmmm?" Haley muttered.

Both semi-conscious, they recognized the sound of the buzzer this time.

"Fuck!" Nathan rolled on to his back and a sharp pain swept through him. "Oh, fuck!"

"Oh my God!" Haley said looking at the clock. It was 9:12 a.m. She flew out of bed and put on her bathrobe. "It's got to be Derek. What should I do?"

Nathan got out of bed, his hand resting on the left side of his lower back. He grabbed his boxers and threw them on. "I'll take care of it. You get dressed."

Nathan grabbed a simple tracksuit and began putting it on. He hunched over and winced in pain as he did this.

Haley stood still watching him with great concern. "Nathan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Nathan snapped standing upright. "Fuck," he blurted out again. "Just get ready."

"Oh, Nathan," Haley said regretfully. "This was because of last night. We shouldn't have—"

"Haley, I hurt it when I playing with Michelle on the floor." It was the partial truth. He had felt something then, but last night made it worse.

Nathan left the bedroom and headed out to the living room and confirmed Derek's admittance. With the heavy aching in his back, he hobbled his way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. By the time he was finished, Derek was at the door. He opened the door and let him in. Judging by Derek's curious look, Nathan knew his disheveled look gave him away. He wasn't going to even both to cover it up. "Sorry. We overslept. Haley's changing. Have a seat."

Derek took a seat on the loveseat, while he sat on the couch. Feeling something underneath him, he shifted up and grabbed his belt. Derek gave him another look of surprise as he set up his laptop. Nathan hastily pushed it aside.

Haley came out in the living room still fixing her hair into a short ponytail. "Derek, can I get you something to drink? Cup of coffee?"

"Sure—"

"I just turned it on. Give it a few," Nathan grumbled.

One look at him and Haley knew they were right back where they started. Nathan was stiff and wore a cold, emotionless expression. It was as if yesterday was already erased. As she went to sit down next to him, Nathan reached over and moved something away. He threw it on the floor. Haley saw it was his belt.

"What's going on, Derek?" Nathan asked tersely. "What did I do now?"

"It's Katie. She's causing more problems."

"How? She's already had her fifteen minutes of fame," Haley fumed. "And I know she was paid for the interview she gave to that sleazy tabloid!"

"You're right. It was an exclusive deal," Derek confirmed. "So, this week there's a follow up. That, combined with another article coming out, has given us reason to have some serious concerns for your safety."

"How serious?" Nathan asked for both of them.

"Bodyguards at the least and—"

Haley cut him off quickly. "Explain why you have these concerns."

"Katie is telling the press that Nathan Scott has a girlfriend that's living with him. She's suggesting that Nathan is beating the girl—"

"Fucking psycho bitch!" Nathan gritted out.

"—and that the girl is too scared to show her face or leave him," Derek finished.

Haley remained calm, as her mind already started to find a solution to their problems. "What about the other article?"

"The other article is in the _Boston Gazette_. It digs into your past. It doesn't mention your name, Haley, but it does give a detailed account of Damien's trial, including quotes from Nathan's testimony about your relationship." Derek turned around his laptop. "And it includes this picture."

Haley gasped as she saw a picture of her and Nathan just after the Ravens won the State Championship. It was a picture that ran in their local newspapers. Even then, Haley's name wasn't used in the caption, but this was still pretty bad. If the media kept digging, surely they could figure out her name. Then, if she was spotted, her cover would be blown. Still, the fundraiser was only a week away. If she could hide out until then, there was still a chance this could all work out. "Everything is going to come out next week anyway."

"Is that a good idea?" Nathan asked Derek. "Do we still want that? Is there even a plan?"

"There is a plan and we're good to go. This is just all very risky if Damien finds out before the fundraiser. We don't want to be caught off-guard or have him try something at the fundraiser."

"Have you heard anything from him?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. We have a direct line to him from someone in Tree Hill—"

"Tree Hill!" Nathan exclaimed. "My aunt and uncle still live there! I thought the Wests weren't around there anymore."

"Not really, but they still have connections there. We've been tapping the line of Tim Smith's brother, Gary. Damien checks in with him regularly."

"Yeah, I know him. He's always been bad news." Nathan knew that Gary worked for the Wests all through high school dealing drugs. He even suspected that he was dealing to his sister at one point. "What has he said?"

"He mentioned you….Kind of made fun of you and said he was happy people finally saw you for who you were."

"That sounds like him," Nathan said flatly. "Did he say anything about Haley?"

"Only that she was smart to stay away from you," Derek said puzzled, "which doesn't really make sense. What is his deal anyway?" Derek looked at Haley. "Does he have a thing for you?"

"He hates me. He always has," Haley answered.

"She never put up with his shit," Nathan explained. "It all goes back to me. He was always jealous of me and only went after Haley because we were together." He gave Haley a reluctant glance. "When he finds out, it is going to set him off."

"Could Damien be feeding you guys the wrong info on purpose?" Haley asked thoughtfully.

"I doubt it. I heard the tapes myself. He sounded pretty desperate. He was asking Gary for money. He's about to make a mistake; I'm sure of it."

Haley knew all she needed to know. As her eyes fell on Nathan's belt on the floor, she reached over and picked it up. "I'm going to put this away, then bring out some coffee."

Haley swooped into their bedroom, put the belt away, and grabbed her cell phone. She crafted a text message to Clay. _I need to talk to you ASAP in person. Just you and me. I need your help. It's for Nathan. Keep it quiet._

Clay's response came fast. _I'll fly in tomorrow. Call me if you need to._

Satisfied, Haley put her phone down and headed back out. As she entered the living room, she could tell Derek and Nathan had been talking about her. She also had a good idea what it was about. She continued on to the kitchen and made both Derek and Nathan a cup of coffee. She also grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.

Back in the living room, Haley handed Derek his mug. She noticed Nathan shooting her a nasty look when he saw the ice pack. She ignored it and handed him his mug. He took a quick sip and set it down. Everyone remained quiet as Derek and Nathan exchanged nervous glances.

Haley saw it time to set them straight. "I'm not going anywhere." She put her hand on Nathan's back. He remained still, slightly hunched over. She wasn't sure he even noticed her touch. "I'm staying right here," she said indignantly.

Nathan kept quiet. He honestly didn't want her to go and didn't have the strength to fight her. Yet again, he found himself selfishly putting his own needs ahead of her safety.

"Well, you have to get some bodyguards." Derek leaned over and handed Nathan a slip of paper. "This guy, Bill; he's an ex-Navy SEAL. He's the best and you can trust him. He has his own company, but does a lot of the work himself."

"Okay. Thanks," Nathan said.

Haley picked up the ice pack. "Derek, I hate to do this to you, but Nathan has a game tonight and needs to ice up. We really need to get going. Is there anything else?"

Derek shut his laptop down and tucked it back in his bag. "That's it for now. I'm going to stick around for a few days."

"What about the fundraiser? Are you coming to that?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure. I have a meeting in DC that day. We're working with the security at the convention center to make sure it will be secure and depending on how things go over the next few days, we may have some people there undercover from the F.B.I."

"How do you want us to deal with this anyway? No press at the fundraiser, I assume?" Nathan asked.

"No, definitely not. Just get some pictures taken of both of you and have Clay do a press release. I don't want to deal with Damien finding out in real time."

"I have one more question," Nathan said as they all stood up. "Would it even be possible for someone like me to go into hiding?"

"Nathan!" Haley said stunned.

"I'm just asking," Nathan snapped.

"I don't know," Derek said honestly. "I'd have to give it some thought. Maybe if you went somewhere where people don't watch basketball. It also has to be a place that feasible for us to work with."

"Where? Like Alaska?" Nathan said half-joking.

"HA!" Haley blurted out. Nathan and Derek gave her a curious glance. "That's where Chase lives."

Nathan scowled, but Derek grinned.

"Chase Adams? He's a good guy," Derek said nodding his head.

"How the hell do you know him?" Nathan snarled.

"I investigated him when I first was assigned to Haley's case. I even met with him. He ended up joining the Air Force, but now he's back in Alaska. We've kept in touch. He knows my buddy—"

"Then it's pretty safe to say that's out of the question," Nathan said. "Just look into it will you? See if it's even possible. I'd like to keep my options open."

"I'll check around."

"Discreetly," Nathan said sternly. "I still don't trust everyone in the F.B.I."

"This would go through the Marshal's Service."

"Still…" Nathan said unconvinced.

"I won't say anything," Derek promised.

As soon as Derek left, Nathan moved away from Haley and went towards their bedroom. "I don't need to ice up."

"Yes, you do!" Haley shouted after him. She quickly jetted after him.

"Haley, leave me alone!"

"I just want to take care of you!"

"You should be taking care of yourself!" Nathan slammed the door shut.

Haley opened up the door and found Nathan lying down on the bed. She went over and took a seat on the edge. "But when I take care of you, I am taking care of myself," Haley said quietly.

Without a word, Nathan turned over on his stomach. Haley ran in the bathroom and wrapped the icepack in a light towel. When she came out, Nathan's shirt was off. She went back to the bed and put the ice pack on his lower back.

"Thank you," Haley said. She waited for a response, but got none. Apparently, this was the most she was going to get from him. Well, if this was all he had to give, she just had to accept that, because like she said earlier, she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Haley was caught by surprise when Nathan arrived home only twenty minutes after his game ended. He came flying through the door, still in his warm-ups. She could tell he hadn't even taken the time to shower after his game. He must have stormed right out.<p>

Once his eyes fell upon her, Nathan grew even more furious. Haley was in the process of taking out a large stack of snap ice packs she'd purchased. She didn't even have time to hide the shopping bag.

Nathan dropped his duffel bag. "Don't even start with me, Haley!" He snapped. He spotted the bag. "Did you go out? Tell me you didn't leave!"

"I was only gone for ten minutes! I left using garage exit, but no one was even out there anyway."

Over the past few days, there had been a few occasions when a reporter or two were milling around outside the building. Now, they were preparing for an onslaught after the latest articles were published. Haley was supposed to stay put and Nathan had begun using the secured entrance in the parking garage below the building. The garage had only a few pricy parking spots, two of which belonged to Nathan, and elevator access to the main lobby. There they still had to check in and make their way to the private elevator to the penthouse.

"That's because they were all at the game, but that's not the point. How can I trust you? You promised to stay put! And I'm guessing you came back in through the front!"

Haley looked guiltily at her feet. You needed a car to get into the garage and although it was easy to slip out of there unnoticed, she thought it was easier to just go in the front entrance.

Nathan didn't wait for a response. "We're getting a bodyguard tomorrow and you are not to be left alone!" He began to head off towards their bedroom.

"You don't get to be in control of me, Nathan Scott! I can do what I want!" Haley huffed following him.

"Yeah, great point. So don't think for one second you're getting one of those ice packs on me!" For the second time that day, Nathan slammed the door in Haley's face.

This was starting to wear on Haley. She was prepared to be understanding after his horrible performance during the game, but his nasty attitude was testing her patience. She listened in at the door. When she was confident he was in the shower, she grabbed her phone and headed into the kitchen as far as possible from Nathan.

First, Haley called Tony. He confirmed that Nathan left hastily after the game. Because of that, he was in a bit of hot water from this by the coaches and the trainer. Both were expecting to catch up with him after the game. Although Tony tried to defend him, the coaches wanted to meet with him first thing in the morning. Haley assured Tony she would get him to that meeting.

Her second call was to Clay. She wanted him to be there for the meeting which meant flying out as early as possible. He also gave her his latest update from his sources about when the articles would break. He was told they would both be out in the papers in the morning. Haley had her work cut out for her if she was going to get Nathan ready for all of this.

Haley left Nathan alone for a while, hoping he would calm down, get some perspective and maybe even feel some remorse for snapping at her. After an hour, she saw that wasn't going to happen. She turned off all the lights and headed to their bedroom.

Once inside, she found Nathan lying on his stomach in bed under the covers. She could tell he wasn't asleep. She took her time getting ready for bed as she contemplated what to do and say. By the time she climbed into bed, he had shifted his head so he wasn't facing her. She lied on her side and faced him.

Not knowing exactly what to do, she decided to keep things simple. "I just want you to know I'm here and that I love you."

"I'm quitting," Nathan responded immediately.

Haley was relieved he couldn't see her face. She was stunned. After recovering, she decided to keep quiet. She was not willing to engage him a conversation of this magnitude with his back to her.

"You hear me? I'm done," Nathan said still not moving.

Haley continued giving him the silent treatment.

Nathan finally turned his head. She was staring right at him. "I am. I'm leaving it all behind." Haley's silence frustrated him. "Say something!"

"You're not going to do that."

"No, _I am_. I don't even like it anymore and my back is getting worse."

"If that were true, then I would support you, but I know it's more than that. Your back is manageable; we've figured out how to deal with it, but with everything that's going on, we haven't been doing that."

"But I don't love it; not like I used to."

"You just had a bad game, Nathan. One bad game and no one blames you for that. Besides, you're not going to love every game. You have to put up with the good along with the bad."

Nathan grew sullen. "It's too much. I don't want to do it anymore."

Haley saw that it was a good sign that he was talking to her and his anger was fading. "What do you want then?"

"You. That's it. I just want to be with you."

"I'm not enough, Nathan. I wish I was, but I'm not. I can't be. You need basketball and it needs you."

"I don't feel that right now." Nathan reached over and stroked her hair. "When I look at you, that's all I need."

Haley knew in her heart he was wrong. She tried to think of a way to explain that to him. "I regret giving up playing the piano. I let my issues with my sister and my desire to be independent get in the way of something I love. See,…you were right. I loved playing, but I only admitted that to myself recently. But you, you're different. You are not a quitter."

"You're not a quitter either, baby."

"No, I am, but that's okay because I have you and you make me want to be everything I can be. You make me brave. You inspire me with your strength."

"I don't feel strong."

"But you are," Haley said brushing his hair from his forehead. "And it's okay if you don't feel that right now, because I do."

Nathan closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He took in Haley's energy and let himself feel what she was offering. She was wrong; she was the one who was strong and gave him strength. He opened his eyes and felt it even more. "I wish I could hold you. My back is just killing me."

"Let me hold you, then," Haley whispered. She could sense the internal struggle going on inside of him. He was still fighting giving himself over to her completely. She turned over on her back and looked over at him. "Come on. Just like last night."

Nathan slowly shifted over. He stretched the top half of his body of hers, but kept his bottom half to her side, to avoid putting too much of his weight on her. He rested his head just below her shoulder blade. His entire body relaxed as Haley's warmth filled him. Just like last night, he was at peace as their hearts started to beat in synch.

Joy swept throughout Haley's body as Nathan let her comfort him. She began running her fingers gently through his hair. "This almost makes it all worth it. This is bringing us closer; can't you feel it?"

"I love you so much," Nathan choked out.

"I know. So many people are supporting you, babe. Think about your team. Those are good guys you play with and you're a tight team."

"Not tonight."

"It was just one game…Focus on the good. Tony and Devon have stood up for you and taken responsibility for the photographer….Your coaches have issued statements on your behalf and all of your teammates have supported you with the media. It's a good team to be on."

"I know you're right."

Haley knew she was making progress, but doubted it was enough. After all, his mood could revert back as it did this morning. Going on her intuition, she decided to share something with Nathan she hoped would help. It was risk, since there was a slight possibility it might freak him out, but she had enough faith to give it shot. "Nathan, I want to tell you something."

His body tensed slightly. "Okay."

"This morning I forgot to take my birth control pill. I'm going to double up tomorrow though."

Nathan lifted his head up. "What do you mean? What are trying to say?"

"It should be fine, but it's the second time I did it this month. I thought you should know."

"So, you could be pregnant? Or could get pregnant?"

"Probably not, but the pill isn't foolproof to start with and I'm supposed to take it at the same time every day. The reason why I'm telling you this is because I'm not worried about it. When I saw you with Michelle last night, I was reminded what a great father you're going to be. I'm excited to start our family, whenever that may be."

Nathan gazed at her intently. He didn't seem too fazed by this. If anything, he was mulling it over.

Haley kept her fingers on his neck, rubbing circles along his tension points with her thumbs. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about what you said to me during halftime of the State Championship game. You asked me about what would make a good story for our kids."

At the time, Nathan had been considering throwing the game to make Damien look good. "And you went out there and played your hardest, Mr. M.V.P.," Haley proudly reminded him.

"I don't want my kids to see me like this. I want them to see me through your eyes."

"They will because that's how who you are. I know you, Nathan." With Haley's plan, soon everyone else was going to see him through her ideas. It was all part of what she had to talk to Clay about. She couldn't wait to turn the tables on the media, but more importantly, she wanted Nathan to see himself the way she did. "You are too hard on yourself. Don't let the media get to you."

Nathan put his head back down. "You're saving me, Hales. Once again, you're doing it. You're all I need."

Haley knew that wasn't true. It was too much pressure for her if it was. Instead, she was happy she listened to her mother's advice. Tony and Clay where there to help and there were still plenty of other people she could call on. Tomorrow, she would get in touch with Lucas. Their friends were due to fly in for the fundraiser, but she was going to see if they could come in even a little earlier. The more people who loved Nathan that were around, the better.

Most of all, the thing saving them was Nathan's vulnerability with her. Instead of shutting her out, he was letting her help him. In that way, they were still a solid unit. Haley wasn't sure if the roles were reversed, she could do the same. Her natural inclination was to shut people out; that as her learned behavior. This behavior traced back to the horrific experience she, Nathan and Rachel shared as children. They had been determined to keep it secret, and it didn't take long for Haley to become comfortable doing just that; with everyone but Nathan. Yet things were wildly different now. She'd become accustomed to being on her own during their seven years of separation. Now, that time apart seemed to be erased, but was it? If the tables were turned, could she open up to Nathan as he had to her? Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>Preview for next chapter: "Soldier" (Gavin DeGraw)<p>

AN: Love, love, love the song for the next chapter!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! I know the chapters are long and my other story has slowed down my posting for this one, so I appreciate you continued interest and patience. As you can tell, this is building up to the fundraiser. If you've read my profile, the fundraiser was "Part B" of my original story. I am thinking part of that should have been the prologue. After I post those chapters, I'll be curious to know what you think. For now, I hoped you enjoyed this one. I can't wait to post the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

I'm posting this for **grumpie2003**…because you asked!

Chapter 17: "Soldier" (Gavin DeGraw)

Haley opened the door and let Clay inside. She hesitated for a moment before reaching out to give him a hug. "Thanks for coming."

Clay sheepishly pulled away. "No problem."

Haley gestured towards the kitchen. "Come,….Let's sit down in the kitchen. I'll get you some coffee."

They headed into the kitchen and Clay took a seat at the table and pulled out his laptop and some files. Haley made him a cup of coffee and joined him. "Where's Nathan?" She asked.

"Getting a complete physical from the team doctor. They want to make sure he's okay."

"How did the meeting go?"

"Fine. They're just worried about his back, but convinced it's the stress."

"Weren't they upset with him leaving last night?" Haley asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but they're pretty understanding. He had to promise not to let it happen again or he would be benched."

Haley bit her lip. "He did, right? How was he at the meeting?"

"He said all the right things," Clay assured her. "You did good, Haley. He was much worse last time he had a rough patch and he had half the stress then."

"During that time, did he ever talk to you about quitting?"

Clay was taken aback. "Uh, no. Is he talking about that now? He didn't seem that way this morning."

"He probably wasn't serious."

Clay was unconvinced. "I don't know….Nate doesn't say things like that. The one thing he always was serious about during those times was basketball."

"Because he needs it."

Clay perked up. He pointed his finger thoughtfully. "No…He _needed_ it. That was when he didn't have you. Now that he does, his priorities are shifting. Haley, no one would blame you or him if he walked away from it all. Your safety comes first and if this makes it too difficult for you to be together—"

"I'm fine," Haley said with a bit of aggravation. She was sick of convincing people of this. "He's not quitting."

Clay smiled at Haley. "You two are amazing together. Nate tried to explain it to me, and I know Sarah saw it, but it took me a little longer. You're getting him through this in a way no one else can. Hell, it took me over six months just to get him to smile after he went through that slump."

Haley was touched by his words, but knew there was trouble on the horizon. "Did he see the papers yet?"

"No." Clay reached down and pulled out a newspaper. "I picked up this copy on my way here. It has the article about Damien and the trial. The one with Katie, I could probably access online. It's in that trashy tabloid that no respectable place sells."

Haley put her hand up, brushing him off. "I don't want to see any of it. It will get me too upset." She looked up and gave Clay a cold stare. "Besides, I'll get them back," she said ominously.

Clay looked sincerely scared. He leaned back and tapped his fingers nervously on the table. "Mind telling me what you mean by that?" He suddenly froze. "Or maybe not. I don't want to be an accessory or anything. Maybe the less I know, the better—"

"Oh, shut up, Clay," Haley interrupted him. "Stop being a pansy. I'm not doing anything illegal. I'm just going to let them have it."

Clay only relaxed slightly. "God, help them. I know what it's like to be on your bad side. How exactly are you going to do this? A press statement? A press conference?"

"I want to speak at the fundraiser. I want to be the one to introduce Nathan. I know Tony was supposed to do it, but he can introduce me instead. And I don't want Nathan to know about this. We have to keep it quiet."

"You think he won't want that?"

"I think it will stress him out and I don't want him under any more pressure than he has to be. Can you do that? Keep a secret from him?"

"Yeah. It's for a good cause."

"You think it's a good idea?" Haley asked.

Clay nodded. "I think it's a great idea, but it also means some of the press needs to be there. They need to hear what you have to say so they can report it."

Haley hadn't considered that. She knew Derek didn't want that, but it had to happen. "But they can't know I'm going to speak. We can't risk Damien finding out and doing something. Can you think of a way to get them there?"

"I have a friend who's a reporter in town for one of the more legitimate newspapers. I can give her a heads up—"

"No! You can't mention my name!"

"I won't! Geez, I'm not stupid. I'll bring her as my date and suggest she bring her recorder."

"Okay," Haley agreed. "Now, I just need to think of what to say in my speech."

Clay looked up from his laptop. "Well, I just found Katie's article. Trust me, if you read this it will get you going!"

Haley gave this some thought. "Give me the highlights."

"I'll get to the part where she references you. She says you're living in fear as a battered woman…That you have to sneak out and sneak back when he's out…That he used to sneak her into his place when you weren't here—"

"Give me a piece of paper!" Haley demanded startling Clay.

Clay pushed over a piece of paper from one of his files.

Haley began scribbling ferociously. It wasn't hard to let her frustrations pour out of her.

"I have a good feeling about this Haley; real good," Clay said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Haley and Clay shared a smile as they heard Nathan come in.<p>

"You tell him," Clay generously offered.

"Okay, but I'll do it front of you."

Nathan walked into the kitchen. He bent down, gave Haley a kiss on the cheek, and headed to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of Gatorade.

"How did it go?" Clay asked.

Haley already knew just from looking at him. His back was fine, but as far as she was concerned there would be no more wild sex hijinks. Between not icing up regularly, not doing all of his stretches, playing around with Michelle, and straining himself with her, he had overextended himself. She refocused on the seating chart in front of her.

"No problems. They did an M.R.I. and everything looks good. I'm cleared for tomorrow's game."

"And you have to take it easy," Haley added.

"Not anymore that I normally do." Nathan's eyes fell upon Clay's newspaper. He sat down at the kitchen table, grabbed it and began to read it.

Clay nodded at Haley to stop him. Haley shook her head. Knowing what she knew now, she wanted him to read it so he understood the full gravity of what just happened. Judging from her buzzing cell phone and increasing emails, it was still happening. She watched as Nathan's eyes darted back and forth. His face was beginning to grow red and he was tapping his foot.

Nathan finally looked up. "These reporters don't seem to understand that they're endangering your life and all for a story! It's unethical! How can they not see that? At the very least they have to understand their inciting Damien!"

Haley reached towards Clay. "Give me back that paper."

Clay slid the paper over and Haley began writing on it. "Show him the other one," Haley said not looking up from her writing.

"What is she doing?" Nathan asked Clay.

"I can't keep up with her," Clay said uneasily.

Nathan weakly smiled. "Tell me about it. Haley goes all out when she's into something. I'm just lucky it's me she's into."

Clay pointed at him and looked at Haley. "That was a sex joke."

"No, it wasn't," Haley and Nathan said in unison looking at him.

Clay threw his hands up in frustration. "You two are sickening." He pushed his laptop towards Nathan. "Here, read it. Just brace yourself. You were right. She is a psycho."

This time, Nathan's facial expression showed immense disgust. He was only halfway through when he pushed the laptop back towards Clay. "I—I can't finish."

Nathan closely examined Clay and Haley. Neither one seemed to be particularly worked up about this. "You two read this, right?"

"We did," Haley confirmed poorly stifling her smile.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Haley, tell him," Clay said impatiently.

"Tell me, what?" Nathan asked.

"Well," Haley said dramatically, "it's seems as if in the moment of truth, you have an army of supporters. We've been taking calls and emails all morning from people who want to come to the fundraiser."

"You're kidding," Nathan said in disbelief. Haley and Clay continued to look at him with joyous smiles.

"They read one, or both, of the articles and wanted to find a way to show their support for you," Clay explained.

Haley pointed towards her laptop. "At this point, we're filled up, but I think we could squeeze in a few more tables."

"We can do eleven a table too if it works," Clay added.

Nathan's head was spinning. "Who? Who would want to go?"

"Fifty Battles for starters," Haley beamed. "Stacy forwarded a link of the online article and the requests came pouring in!"

"And we have a few tables of Bruin's guys, and one for Red Sox players and another for Patriots," Clay said.

"Really?" Nathan couldn't suppress the smile spreading across his face.

"This is working out well because the athletes are paying top dollar too, your whole team included," Clay said.

"It's a good team," Haley said sneaking a knowing glance at Nathan.

"We're a good team," Nathan countered.

"I think so," Clay said happily.

"He was talking to me," Haley gloated. "Oh, by the way, Brooke called too. She's flying in at the end of the week to help out with the fundraiser. I even think she may stay here!"

Nathan shrugged. "That's good for you, I guess. What about Luke?"

Haley looked down at her laptop and Clay looked away. "He's busy working on something," she said vaguely. "But he's going to meet you at the New Jersey game and then come back with you."

Clay picked up his cell phone and read his incoming text message. "Yes! Haley, put me down for having a date!"

"Who is it?" Haley asked.

"It's the person I told you about," Clay said vaguely. "Melissa."

"You told her about your fuck buddy?" Nathan asked with genuine surprise.

Haley burst into laughter. "No, but you just did!"

"Damn it, Nate!" Clay said throwing his phone on the table. "She's trying to set me up with her sister!"

"Maybe Taylor would be better," Haley teased him.

"No, no. I want the nice one."

Nathan stood up and looked around. "Hey, Hales, where did you put those ice packs?"

"In the guest bathroom," Haley answered.

"You icing up?" Clay asked confused. "You don't have a game tonight. Do you really need to?"

Nathan grinned at Haley. "Yup. I'm not icing up for a game." He walked out the room, leaving Clay still confused.

"Now, that was a sex joke," Haley explained rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Brooke floated around the living room with her usual bout of energy. "I am definitely staying here! I can't believe this is the same place!" She walked over to the windows. "And the view! Nathan, I can't believe you were hiding this!"<p>

Nathan slipped his hands around Haley's waist. He softly kissed her cheek. "It was all Haley; she's letting me see things in a completely new way."

"You let me show you," Haley responded twisting her head around to meet his eyes.

"You two have to be the cheesiest couple," Brooke laughed. "Totally Naley."

"I'll let Haley show you the guest room," Nathan said letting Haley go. "I'm going to go for a workout."

"Is that guy going to go with you?" Brooke whispered loudly.

"He can't hear you, Brooke," Nathan snickered. "He's outside."

"Don't worry," Haley said dryly. "Bill is here for _my_ protection. He sticks with _me_. Watches _my every move_; not that I have a move since I'm not allowed to leave this place!"

"Get used to it," Nathan said unapologetically. "He's settling in. We're going to need him and his crew after the fundraiser."

"But I don't need him now!" Haley protested.

"See you ladies later," Nathan said with a mocking smile. He grabbed his coat and keys and made a swift exit.

"Well, he seems pretty good," Brooke said with wide-eyes. "And by that I mean intimidating as hell and very scary."

Haley shrugged and sighed. "I think it's unnecessary, but if it makes Nathan feel better, that's all that matters. I just hate being trapped here." She smiled brightly at Brooke. "But now I have you!"

"Oh, you do," Brooke said with a nervous laugh. "You're going to pay me back for ordering you around for my wedding, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Haley said sarcastically. She walked over by Brooke. "See this spot here? How do you think a piano would look here?"

Brooke looked surprised. "Really? You play?"

"I used to. I'm thinking about giving it a try again. Nathan's been pushing me."

"Wow! Another deep secret from the mysterious Haley James!" Brooke looked around. "It would look great here."

Satisfied, Haley began to walk towards the hallway. "Okay, let me show you the guest room."

Once inside the guestroom, the two girls plopped themselves down on the bed.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" Haley asked.

"Before my wedding with Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"No, I mean just you and me."

"The hotel room on New Year's Eve!" Brooke exclaimed putting one of her hands to her forehead. "What a horrible night!"

"I know," Haley laughed. "Who would have thought nearly four months later, I'd be here!" She turned on her side and became serious with Brooke. "I never thanked you for what you did for Nathan and me. You've been such a good friend." She paused and gave Brooke a beaming smile. "That's why I was hoping you would be my maid of honor."

Brooke shot up and let out a high-pitch squeal. "Yes!"

Haley sat up and the girls embraced in a tight hug.

"I've always wanted to be a maid of honor!" Brooke said over her shoulder. She pulled away and began wiping away the tears forming at the corner of her eye. "I guess it's matron, but whatever."

Haley wiped her own tears and laughed. "I guess Peyton robbed you of that, huh?"

Brooke remained serious. She reached for Haley's hand. "This means so much more."

Haley tears quickly returned as both of them became emotional.

"Don't tell Peyton this," Brooke said, "but you're the one I want to do this for. You and Nathan are _the couple_….everyone's been rooting for. Watching you to get married, being a part of that, it going to be so special."

"It hasn't been a fairytale," Haley choked out. "I doubt the wedding will be either."

"It will be. It will be perfect! Just leave it to me!"

Haley let her deep inner fears surface. "But what if Damien's still out there? Or the press is hounding us?"

"You've come this far, Hales. It's going to be fine. Besides, it's because this hasn't been a fairytale that makes this so worth it, don't you think? When you're standing there on that beach saying your vows, you'll feel them more deeply than any other bride and groom."

"I said the same thing to Nathan," Haley said letting it sink in. "I do appreciate what Nathan and I have."

"So do I. It's inspirational," Brooke said wistfully. She quickly picked up Haley's hand. "So, where is your ring, already?"

"I think that because things are hectic, he's waiting." Haley understood, but she was slightly disappointed. She wanted everyone to see they were engaged at the fundraiser. Time was running out for that.

"You know, I was expecting to see Nathan miserable and moody when I got here and you stressed out….Not that I'd blame either one of you, that's why I came, but instead you two both seem…oddly okay…and even happy."

"We had a rough couple of weeks," Haley admitted, "but I think we've turned the corner. Clay thinks it's because of me, but the truth is…it's because of him. Nathan let me in. He fought it a little bit, but he gave in and it made all the difference. We're really in this together."

"That's what it's about," Brooke nodded, "both the good and the bad. It just took you two a lot longer to get that straight!"

"But it was worth it," Haley smiled. "It made us stronger." Hit with the gravity of her own words, she sprung up from the bed. "I have to write that down!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, yeah. Right there, Hales."<p>

"Like that?"

"Just like that….Yeah, that's good."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Brooke grimaced.

Haley continued to dig her heel into the crux of Nathan's lower back. Only wearing his boxers, he was lying flat on his stomach on the rug in front of the tv. She was standing to the side of him. Both were focused on the tv. "I'm helping Nathan with his back."

Haley took her foot off of him. "Good?"

"Yup."

Haley lowered herself over him and began massaging his shoulders. "You're tense here too."

"Why are you doing this out here?" Brooke asked taking a seat on the couch.

"We wanted to watch the news," Haley explained.

"And this our place!" Nathan said defensively. "You're just lucky you didn't walk in us going at it on the couch."

Haley forcefully smacked the side of his head.

"Ow!" Nathan exclaimed, putting his hand to his head.

"Stop being a baby. You deserved that," Haley said brushing his hand away. She went back to massaging him.

Brooke moved to the loveseat. "I think I'll sit here. Something thing tells me you weren't joking."

"Is she on the loveseat?" Nathan asked not looking up. "Because I don't know if that's—"

"Ewww!" Brooke screeched standing up.

"He's joking!" Haley said to Brooke. She bent down to Nathan, squeezed the muscles around his shoulders as hard as she could. "Behave!"

Brooke slowly sat back down on the loveseat and Haley went back to work on Nathan, making her way down his back. After ten minutes, she popped up. "Okay, weather's over. I'm heading to bed." She lightly tapped Nathan with her foot. "You coming?"

"When I get the motivation to get up," Nathan muttered. As soon as Haley was gone, Nathan stood up. He began stretching out his arms. "Okay, Brooke. Go get the ring."

"What you talking about?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"Lucas picked up Haley's engagement ring for me. He gave it to you. Go get it," Nathan said sharply. He wasn't in the mood for messing around. With Haley getting ready for bed, this was the perfect opportunity for her hand it over.

"I don't have it. He didn't give it to me," Brooke said earnestly. She quickly grew aggravated. "He had it and didn't show it to me! I can't believe it!"

"You're serious? You're not just busting me?" Nathan carefully gauged her with hands on his hips.

Brooke picked up her phone and began texting. "No. He never said a word to me."

"What the fuck is wrong with him? He knows I need that!"

Brooke looked up from her phone. "He said he'll bring it to Jersey. It's in our safe. And no matter what he tells you, he didn't say anything to me. If I had known in was in the safe, I definitely would have taken a peek!"

"You tell him that I'll deal with him the morning!" Nathan pointed at the phone. "You know, this sucks. I've been waiting for that ring for so long!"

"Awww, ….That's so sweet," Brooke gushed. "So, how many carats is it?" she asked casually.

"Haley will be the first to find out. Good night, Brooke," Nathan said harshly.

When Nathan went into their bedroom, he found Haley still in the bathroom. With the door opened, he joined her and headed over to his sink. He began brushing his teeth vigorously.

Haley watched Nathan with a bit of concern. She was sure he was going to need new toothbrush when he was finished. Finished up herself, she gave him light tap on the back and headed into bed. She picked up a book started reading.

Nathan took a few more minutes in the bathroom. He knew he had to let this go before he went out there, otherwise, Haley would pry it out of him. In the big scheme of things, this was probably not that important. He was going to propose one way or the other. At first it was going to be at the fundraiser, but after all the intensity of the past few weeks, he decided he wanted something more intimate. Maybe this was a sign he should go back to the fundraiser idea. Then again, if he got the ring at his New Jersey game, there was a small window of opportunity to do it before the fundraiser. But, the time would have to be right.

Feeling better about things, Nathan headed out of the bathroom. Any lingering tension left his body as his eyes fell upon Haley. She was struggling to keep reading her book as he neared her. Nathan entered the bed from his side, got under the covers but quickly moved over to Haley. He took her book, reached over her and placed it on her nightstand.

"Hey! I was reading that," Haley lightly protested.

"No. You were pretending to. I saw you checking me out," he grinned. "It's not your fault. I'm pretty sexy."

"You are overconfident," Haley laughed.

"We'll see about that." Nathan ran one hand down her arm and the other to her hair. With an open mouth, he leaned down to kiss her.

Haley put her palm to his chest to stop him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Haley, you gave me massage."

"So?"

"Our massages always end with making love."

"But I want you to take it easy on your back."

"I've been taking it easy all week!" Nathan nearly yelled. "Enough is enough!"

Haley couldn't help but laugh. She put her fingers through his hair. "You're so cute when you're worked up like this."

Nathan pushed his hand up her leg and nightgown. He cupped his hand under her ass and smiled. "So are you…and you're wearing a thong. I know what that means."

This time, Haley let Nathan kiss her. Just a few kisses in, their tongues and lower halves of their bodies glided against each other forcefully.

Suddenly, Nathan pulled away and moved to his side. "Did you go back on the pill?"

Haley took a moment to recover before answering. "Yes…I never stopped. I just forgot." Haley turned on her side and slipped her arm around his back. His body was scorching hot and his eyes were blazing blue. Her body was ready to melt into his, but knew she had to restrain herself. This was a conversation they needed to have….or finish having. "Does that make you nervous?"

"No. I was just wondering where you stood with the kids thing. Were you really just keeping me away because of my back?"

"Yes," Haley said assuredly. "Where do you stand? You still want to wait?"

"Until after we're married…Maybe a little longer. If we're planning this, that is."

"I feel the same way," Haley said softly. She pulled at his shoulder and brought him closer to her. "But if something were to happen…"

"…It wouldn't be mistake," Nathan added tenderly.

"No; a surprise maybe…"

"…But not a mistake."

"…Not our baby."

"…boy," Nathan finished with a glint in his eye and smirk.

Haley had to smile as well.

Nathan rested his forehead on Haley's. They exchanged warm breaths as the intensity in the air made their way down to fluttering hearts. Nathan moved his lips to hers and they shared a slow, lingering kiss. Everything about them was deeply connected, including their most inner thoughts.

"I feel so close to you," Nathan whispered.

"This is the closest we've been," Haley whispered back, "and I'm so in love with you."

"You were right, Hales. These tough times have brought us closer."

"You let them. Thank you for letting me share this with you."

"I was being selfish. I needed you and you just make it so much easier."

"No, it's just easier together. That's why we took those vows on the beach and we'll make them again in front of our friend and family."

Nathan felt in his heart this was the moment. If had that ring, he would have proposed right there in the intimacy of their bedroom, during that conversation. But he didn't have it and it would have to wait. Once again, regret filled him.

Haley broke his trance when she began to speak again. "I've been thinking a lot lately about how far we've come since we got back together. You wanted to marry me right then in Chicago, but I told you that we had issues to work through. I think we're there, Nathan," Haley said with severe certainty. "We're ready. Whatever is going to happen, we've going to get through it."

She did it again. She read his mind, without realizing it. "Of course we are. We're Naley," Nathan said with a wide-smile.

"Admit it; Brooke is growing on you!"

Nathan responded by pushing Haley on her back. He began kissing her neck and pushing her nightgown up.

Haley pushed down his boxers. "I just want to feel you. Just for a minute," she said breathlessly.

Nathan popped his head up and smirked. "Just for a minute? Then what?"

They were interrupted by a loud knocking on the bedroom door. "Haley! Haley!"

"She is not growing on me at all," Nathan said gruffly.

"You phone keeps ringing! It's your mom!" Brooke said through more knocks.

Nathan rolled off of her and Haley got out of bed.

"You have your phone?" Haley asked Nathan.

Nathan reached over to his nightstand. "Yeah….There's a missed call." His eyes lit up. "It's not from your mom. Go call her back and let me deal with this one."

Haley was curious about his call, but more concerned about her mother. She left the bedroom and found Brooke standing outside. Haley took the phone from her and made her way to the living room and called her mother. When she was finished, she went back to the bedroom and found Nathan still on the phone.

"Uh, yeah, so I'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow." Nathan saw Haley and turned his back towards her. "I have to go. See you soon enough….Bye."

Haley set her phone down on her nightstand and climbed into bed. "Who was that?"

Nathan faced her, propping himself up on his elbow. "You first. What's up with your mom?"

"She can't come," Haley said with a serious pout.

"It's okay," Nathan said.

Sure, it was okay with him, but not with her. Haley wanted her mother to be there to see her speech, but she couldn't tell Nathan that. She would have to talk to Clay about making sure it was not just recorded, but videotaped. "I'm just disappointed."

"Is everything okay?"

"She was supposed to photograph a wedding a couple of weeks ago, but the bride got in a car accident and it had to be postponed….and was rescheduled for Thursday! I guess it was the only day they could get the church and everyone on board—"

Nathan clutched her shoulder firmly. "Haley! It's okay. We'll have plenty of people to will be there to support us…." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Plenty," he emphasized.

Haley's face lit up. "So who's flying in tomorrow? Is it Lucas?"

"Not exactly."

Haley swooped over him and pushed him flat on his back. "Tell me."

"Do I have to?"

Haley began laying kisses on his chest. "Tell me," she demanded.

"It's your sister." Nathan turned his face to the side to avoid seeing the look on her face.

Haley didn't need to ask which one. Quinn was in South Africa and Taylor had just taken a small part in a local theater production in South Carolina. "Oh, Nathan, why?" She groaned. "Why does she have to come?"

"She wants to. At least she's bringing the whole family. I can't remember the last time I saw Johnny and Sophie. How old are they now?"

"Eleven and Twelve….Why did she call you? How did she even get your number?"

"Your mom. Vivian said she called and emailed you and you wouldn't respond. She booked the tickets and was getting anxious—"

"I bet she was! She shouldn't have done that without checking with me."

"Well, she did," Nathan said flatly. "Why are you so worked up about this? She's your sister."

"This is just so like her and I don't need her hovering over me right now, 'trying to help' but really just trying to control everything. I've put too much work into it!"

"You'll barely have any time with her. Brooke is around and you'll see your niece and nephew. It'll just be one day."

"What do you mean one day? I don't have _a whole day_ to devote to her. This is poor timing on her part. If she really wanted to visit, she wouldn't have picked right now—"

"Haley, she's planning on spending Wednesday with you. John is taking the kids to my game in Jersey for the night, but she's staying behind."

"What?"

"Maybe that's my fault. I offered to get them tickets and give them the VIP treatment. I thought she would go too, but that backfired. She said she wanted to stay behind with you. At least the kids seem excited about going. I could hear them in the background."

"You'll all have a great time, while I'm stuck here on house arrest with Viv bossing me around."

"Since when does anyone boss you around?" Nathan asked only half-joking. "You have the upper hand, Hales. This is our home, our fundraiser and she's our guest. You're not eight anymore. You don't have to listen to her."

"You're giving me a pep talk now?" Haley said with amused look.

"Yup…and listen carefully." Nathan pushed his hands up her nightgown and began to slide off her thong. "You have the upper hand," he repeated, this time with his smirk.

Haley read his thoughts clearly. "Like right now?"

"Uh-huh."

Haley slipped her nightgown up over her head and threw it on the floor. "You didn't think I was going to let you take charge did you?"

Nathan's mind became clouded as Haley began fondling his hardened member. "Huh?"

"No more fancy moves from you until basketball season is over. Until then, I'll take the lead."

"What?" Nathan asked trying to sit up.

Haley pushed him back down. "Just lay back and be a good boy."

"Basketball season? That could go until June! I can't hold back that long!"

Haley kept one hand on his member and ran the other up and down the length of his body as she grinded her body against his. "Maybe I'll have to learn some new moves then. Is that a problem?"

Nathan swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "Fuck, no. Then, when my season is over, you're in trouble, troublemaker. Hell, I may throw the whole season just for you."

Lust flowed freely through Haley's veins as she pushed Nathan's member toward her center. She wanted to take her time with him, but was already losing control. "I'll be sure to add that into my speech," Haley snickered.

"What speech?" Nathan mumbled.

Haley's lust dissipated for a moment as she realized she slipped up. "At our wedding," Haley lied.

"Our wedding," Nathan repeated, his thoughts traveling back to the ring. Getting that ring on Haley's finger was becoming another one of his insatiable desires. It was almost as strong as his desire to make love to Haley the way she deserved. With Haley's stubbornness, he knew it was more realistic to focus on getting the ring on her finger. New Jersey couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "I Won't Give Up" (Jana Kramer)<p>

AN: In the next chapter, you get to meet Vivian. I come from a large family and am familiar with birth order studies, so I'm going w/the idea that the oldest kids (especially the girls) tend to be the most responsible…or controlling depending on the way you look at it! The chapter ends at the fundraiser….with a dramatic twist!

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I wanted to post this before the big premiere tomorrow night, Happy watching!


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Thanks to **Dawn** for pushing me to post this tonight! Now you won't be on pins and needles!

Chapter 18: "I Won't Give Up" (Jana Kramer)

Nathan's hand clasped around Haley's waist in attempt to give her the security she needed. Her body was so rigid that it was starting to make him nervous. He used his free hand to push down on one of her shoulders. "Relax, baby," he whispered into her ear.

Haley let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. She turned her head around and whispered into Nathan's ear. "What is she doing? Trying to find a speck of dust?"

Nathan looked up to see Vivian hovering over the entertainment center. "She's looking at the pictures."

Sophie picked up the red heart shaped candy dish from the end table. "Did I make this?"

Nathan was relieved for the distraction. He let go of Haley and she wandered over to her niece.

"You sure did. It was one of the first things I brought over to Nathan's." Haley turned to face Nathan. "You remembered when Sophie gave me that, right?"

"I do because I almost broke it once and your Aunt Haley almost killed me," Nathan joked. "It was the time I was staying at your house when my mom and sister ditched me for the holidays."

"Speaking of Deb and Rachel," Vivian said turning around, "are they coming to the fundraiser?"

Even just a simple question like that was enough to fire up Haley. What business was that of hers? Was she trying to stir up old wounds?

Nathan jumped in. "We haven't heard back, so it's safe to assume no."

"They didn't even respond?" Vivian asked taken aback.

"That's fine with me," Haley said. "That way we can both go back to pretending each other doesn't exist." It was a slightly veiled dig towards her relationship with Vivian.

"Like you and Nathan did all those years?" Vivian asked pointedly.

Nathan and Vivian's husband, John exchanged nervous looks. Vivian had a way of getting right to the point and didn't mince words. In fact, both ladies held strikingly similar poses as they prepared to face off. They had their arms crossed and although Vivian was a brunette and Haley was back to her golden roots, Haley looked like a younger version of her sister. They had the same brown eyes and same layered hairstyle that reached just above their shoulders. They were even dressed similarly. They both wore cardigans, although Vivian's was orange and Haley's brown. In addition, they had on matching earrings and a pair of slacks.

"But we're all together now," Brooke jumped in enthusiastically.

"Hey, Nate, we should probably hit the road, right?" John asked.

Haley shot Nathan a pleading look. He shrugged. It really was time to get going. Instead of taking the plane with this team, he was driving to New Jersey with John and the kids. "Traffic might be bad."

Haley reluctantly said goodbye to her brother-in-law, nephew, niece and Nathan. Once they were gone, she saw Vivian inspecting the curtains that covered the bottom portion of their full-length windows.

"These are interesting," Vivian commented. "I never would have thought to put them here. What made you do that?"

Haley was not about to share one of Nathan's fears with her. "I wanted to. Does it not meet your decorating standards?"

Vivian sighed and turned around. "Haley Bob, stop being so defensive. I was just asking a question."

"Haley's thinking of getting a piano and putting it right there!" Brooke said in attempt to diffuse the situation.

Haley cringed. Cleary, Brooke had no idea this was a touchy topic.

Vivian lit up. "Really? You're playing again? What kind are you thinking of getting?"

"A baby grand; probably a Steinway," Haley said casually. She knew how her sister believed Steinway's were overrated. Haley thought otherwise. They never had one growing up because they couldn't afford it. How could Vivian be so sure?

"Hmmm," Vivian said biting on her lip. "Well, I'm jealous, really. I haven't played in years."

Haley began to feel a twinge of guilt. Vivian loved playing the piano. "How come?"

"No time really. But honestly? You were always the talented one," Vivian said sincerely.

Out of the corner of her eye, Haley noticed Brooke slowly backing away. A cease-fire had been declared. Haley relaxed. "I need to look over the seating plans now that Mom and Dad aren't coming. Give me a hand?"

"Sure," Vivian smiled.

"Sit down," Haley said pointing to the couch. "I'll get my laptop from the office."

Haley got her laptop and joined her sister on the couch. She flipped it open and began to boot it up. An awkward silence fell between them as they waited.

"Mom says you and Nathan have been holding up well with everything that's going on," Vivian said.

"As well as can be expected. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night. I think a lot of people will see Nathan for who he really is."

Vivian patted Haley's shoulder. "I'm proud of you. You're so strong and the way you've stood by Nathan is admirable."

Haley was slightly off put by this. "Nathan makes me strong….Without him, I would be nothing."

"That's not true, Haley Bob. You're a strong independent woman with your own talents and strengths. You shouldn't think that way."

Haley resisted the temptation to point out that Vivian, the self-described "feminist", had married at twenty-two, moved across the country for her husband's job, and put her dreams of having her own interior decorating business on hold to be a wife and mother. In Haley's estimation, that was a noble thing, but then again, she wasn't the one judging Vivian. She was just frustrated Vivian seemed to be judging her.

"You don't know what it was like when we apart," Haley said with conviction. "I put my life on hold. Now that Nathan and I are together again, I'm just starting to see what possibilities my future can hold. He does that for me. He helps me see what I'm capable of."

"You two have always had that special bond," Vivian said. "I remember when he used to come back after delivering the newspaper on Sunday mornings and worm his way into staying for breakfast."

Haley smiled as she felt nostalgic. "He used to pull the bow out of my hair right after you finished putting it in when we were getting ready for church!"

"And you got so mad! That's when I had to explain to you that was how boys let you know they liked you."

"Then you yelled at him. I used to love it when you did that," Haley chuckled.

"No one messed with _my Haley_," Vivian said with a glint in her eye. "I used to love taking care of you, from the time you were a baby….And for better or worse, Mom and Dad let me."

"Was that when they used to smoke pot?" Haley asked seriously.

Vivian gave her a look of shock. "Where did you hear that?"

"Where do you think? Mom….She told me how Dad's parents caught them once."

"I don't know about that….Although that would explain why Taylor is so messed up. I bet they smoked a lot of pot around the time they had her!"

Haley elbowed Vivian, but laughed along with her. "Quinn is the one who makes pot brownies."

"What happened in that house after I left?" Vivian asked shocked and dismayed.

"We lost our strict parent," Haley replied. "It took Mom and Dad a while to step it up…and they did….just in time for me!"

Vivian's eyes fell upon the massive seating chart that appeared across the screen. "Wow! How many people are attending?"

"About a 1,000. We have a hundred tables."

"And you organized all this?" Vivian asked in awe.

"Clay helped a little, but this was mostly my job."

"I'm impressed. This is amazing."

"This is just one piece of it, but it's the thing that keeps changing the most."

"Where am I sitting?"

Haley bit her lip nervously. "I have to put you in."

Vivian flinched and looked at her quizzically. "But I emailed you over a month ago."

"I didn't think you were serious," Haley said quietly.

"And you thought I would just go away if you didn't respond to me." Vivian stood up. She gave Haley a look filled with both anger and hurt. "You should have known better. I'd never give up on you."

As Vivian headed towards the bathroom, Haley's eyes stung with tears. As usual, her sister's words cut through her. It's always the people that matter the most to you that can hurt you the deepest. This was always the case with her and Vivian and it worked both ways.

* * *

><p>"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Haley yelled at the top of her lungs.<p>

Brooke came running out of the guestroom and joined Haley on the living room couch. "What's going on?"

"Nathan just texted me that his mother and sister are coming! He texted me! What a wimp!"

"Please don't make me sit with them," Brooke begged.

"Brooke! What about me? This sucks! I haven't talked to Deb in years….and I haven't talked to Rachel since I moved out."

"Where is she now, anyway?"

"Nathan said she was going back to Tree Hill. I'm not sure if that happened."

"She is fucking wacked," Brooke said disgusted. She looked around the room. "Where is Vivian?"

"She went back to her hotel," Haley said regretfully. "She's upset with me."

"What happened?"

"It's not one thing really. Look, I just have to fix this damn seating chart now."

Brooke peered over at the screen. "What do we got?"

"Originally, you and Luke, Peyton and Jake, my parents and Keith and Karen were sitting with Nathan and me. I think I need to change it all around now. I just have to have Vivian, John, Johnny and Sophie at my table."

"Okay and your parents are out, right?"

"Yes," Haley sighed heavily. She stared at the screen with great concentration. "I have an idea. I just don't want to do it."

"What?"

"I could move you and Luke and Jake and Peyton to the table next to us with Coop and Jules. You'd be with Devon and Tess, if they make it and according to Tess, she'll be there as long as she doesn't go into labor, and Clay and his date. Luke knows them all."

"That's fine with me, but that still leaves two open seats at your table."

Haley gave Brooke a miserable look.

Brooke quickly caught on. "You're going to put Deb and Rachel with you?"

"How can I not? It would be weird if I didn't." Especially since Clay's date, Melissa would be writing an article about the whole evening. The last thing they needed was another scandal in the media about the family rift between all of them.

"The whole thing is weird," Brooke scowled.

Haley unknowingly sighed again.

"Haley, is something else wrong?" Brooke asked.

Haley contemplated telling Brooke what was bothering her. She was still wrestling with her mother's words of caution about keeping things to themselves. She had no problem reaching out when it came to getting help for Nathan, but it was just harder when it came to doling out her own problems. It was a private matter between her and Nathan, but then again, it would help to talk about it. With the look of genuine concern on Brooke's face, Haley decided it would be appropriate to share this with her maid of honor.

"Nathan hasn't proposed yet," Haley began to explain. "I was sure he would before the fundraiser, but now I don't know. Last night, we had this moment," Haley closed her eyes thinking about it. "We were so close…We were reading each other's mind….and I could see it in his eyes. He was right there with me and it would have been perfect." Haley opened her eyes. "It would have been perfect. But, I guess I was wrong. I never thought I could be wrong about him like that."

"You weren't wrong," Brooke said looking away guiltily.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Oh!" Brooke said slowly as her eyes met Haley's.

"What? You know something? You have to tell me!"

"Okay, but you can't say a word. They both would kill me!"

"Both?"

"Lucas! He has your ring. There was some mix up. I was supposed to bring it, but I didn't know that. So Nate's really pissed and it's still in New York. Lucas is going to give it to him at the game."

Haley half-smiled. "Really?" She began to felt guilty for doubting Nathan. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Brooke put her arm around Haley's shoulder. "Aren't you under enough stress?"

"Yes," Haley nodded.

"And doesn't this make you feel better?"

"Yes," Haley had to agree.

"Then, let it go. Just relax knowing that Nathan is just as anxious to get that ring on your finger. And it's got to be some ring! It's in our safe and he won't let them ship it…"

* * *

><p>After his game, Nathan found Lucas waiting for him outside of the locker room. "Hey, man."<p>

"Hey. Tough loss."

Nathan shrugged. He had done fine, but it was an unexpected loss. Devon and Pete were both off and despite their best efforts, he and Tony couldn't carry the team. "You ready to go?"

"My car's right outside." While John, Johnny and Sophie were staying at the hotel for the night, he was driving back with Lucas. As they began to head out, Lucas shoved his hands in his pocket and looked straight ahead. "You're, uh, not mad, are you?"

"I'm still a little pissed. Last night would have been great, but I might be able to pull it off before the fundraiser. If not, it'll just have to be there like I initially planned—"

Lucas stopped in his tracks. "Fuck."

"What?" Nathan asked. His heart dropped. "Fuck, no. Don't tell me, Luke." Lucas remained quiet. "Fuck no!" Nathan yelled swinging around.

"It's still in the safe."

"You're a fucking moron, you know that! Some kind of best man you are!"

"You never asked me to be your best man," Lucas shot back.

"Yes, I did!" Nathan spat out. As he thought about it, he realized Lucas was right. "I meant to anyway."

"Well it would have been nice!"

"Who else would I have?" Nathan asked angrily.

"Jake…You were his…..Then there's Nino or one of your teammates. I know you're close with Tony."

"Luke," Nathan said with heavy frustration, "it was never a question."'

"Well, I didn't know," Lucas said quietly.

"Besides Hales, your my best friend….and I know you're one of hers too. You are the person we're both closest too. It's always been you."

"Does that mean you're going to name your son after me?" Lucas joked.

"Get real. You're on thin ice as it is, man."

"I'll go home and get it now. We can crash at my place and head back in the morning."

Nathan pulled out his cell phone. "Oh, no. I need to get home tonight. I need a good night's sleep. I'll catch the team plane home. It'll be quicker anyway."

Nathan said a quick goodbye to his cousin and hustled out to the team bus.

Tony was surprised to see him. "Thought you were going with Luke?"

"Change of plans," Nathan said dryly.

"Don't tell me you're pissed at him!" Tony chided him.

Nathan was confused. Tony knew nothing about the ring. "What do you mean?"

"About the article. You know the one that was in the _New York Times_? It won't be out until tomorrow but it leaked online. I only just saw it myself."

Nathan began to panic. "Does it say anything about Haley?"

"No, man," Tony chuckled. "Your cousin wrote all about you….and the media. Man, you've got to read it!"

* * *

><p>As she awoke, Haley was pleasantly surprised to find Nathan sleeping next to her. He had to have come in really late. She must have also been in a deep sleep because even the slightest sense of him would have excited her enough to wake up. Knowing he needed his sleep, Haley held back sliding close to him and instead just turned on her side and watched him. The slight wrinkle in between his eyebrows suggested he wasn't completely as ease. She could only assume he was nervous about the big night. She would just have to wait until he was awake to find out for sure. Haley grabbed her book from her nightstand and began reading.<p>

It was a good while later when Nathan finally woke. He rubbed his eyes, cleared his throat and turned on his side to see face her. "Hey. You waiting on me?"

"Kind of. I didn't want to get up without you. I want to spend as much time with you before the craziness of today begins. You must have got in late last night?"

"Yeah. I tried not to wake you."

Haley put her book down on her nightstand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How are things with Vivian? Did you two make up?"

"Not exactly. She's sitting at our table though, so I hope that helps. You know who else I had to put at our table?"

"I'm sorry," Nathan said understanding. "I'll deal with them."

"Why are they even coming?" Haley asked sincerely.

"My mom said it was Rachel's idea. She wants to support us," Nathan said unconvinced. "We'll see what's really going on soon enough."

"I'm not going to think much about it. I have enough to think about." Haley turned down her covers and prepared to get out of bed. "I should get going. I want to cook breakfast for Lucas and Brooke—"

Nathan grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. "Not so fast."

Haley's heart skipped a beat. Was this it? Was he going to propose to her now?

Nathan pulled close to him. He ran his hand up and down her arm and let it settle over her hand. "Luke's not here yet."

"What?"

"He had to go back to New York after the game."

"Did Brooke know that?" Like her, Haley was pretty sure Brooke was expecting the guys to drive back together.

"No. It was a last minute thing. Luke forgot something at their apartment and had to get it."

Haley's heart sank. There could only be one thing that would be that important. Knowing what she knew about all the stress Lucas was under over the past week, she felt inclined to defend him. It was time for Nathan to know just how much his cousin was trying to help him out. "There's something you should know about Luke and what he's been working on."

"You mean the _Times_ article?...Tony told me about it on the way home."

"How did he know?"

"Yesterday it leaked online."

"Did you read it?"

"No." Nathan gave Haley a knowing look. "I know you did. Keeping another secret from me, huh?"

Haley became a little flustered. That wasn't the only secret she was keeping from him. She hoped he wouldn't be too upset with her after she spoke tonight. "It was more like a surprise. It was all for you, Nathan. It had the best of intentions—"

Nathan cupped her cheek. "Hey, hey," he said softly. "I'm not mad. I was teasing. Tell me about it."

Haley relaxed. "He had me edit it. He didn't want there to be any links to me and asked me to be sure-"

"And he also knew how you always wanted to be an English teacher," Nathan was happy to point out.

"Right," Haley smiled. She loved how Nathan knew her from the inside out. In his own subtle way, that remark was an attempt to boost her confidence. "Well, anyway, it's all about loyalty really. He focuses on the media and the role it plays in shaping our societal values, but in the end, how it's only self-serving. He uses you as an example of someone who was used by the media to be both a source of inspiration after your comeback and then explains how they turned on you. He connects it all back to money of course, and not only profit for the media agencies, but also for people like Chris and Katie. He goes on to explain who you really are and connects it back to loyalty again. He explains how you are loyal to basketball, all the teams you've been a part of, your friends and family. At the end, he makes a plea on behalf of the readers to help stop this vicious cycle of supporting media outlets that build people up, only to tear them down, all in the name of profit."

"That sounds pretty deep."

"He wanted it to be more personal, but he felt like he had to hold back because of me." Haley was only okay with this because she was going to take care of this herself this evening. "Speaking of surprises, I have a couple for you coming up tonight."

Nathan cocked an eyebrow suspiciously at her. "Does this have to do with my birthday?"

"One of them does. I want to give it to you tonight when we get home."

"Well, Luke told me he and Brooke are renting a room tonight. Is that one of them?"

"No! I didn't know that! They shouldn't do that!"

"Trust me, they should. I know Luke has come through for me with the article and Brooke has helped you out, but they need to let us have a night alone. Besides, they're staying at the same hotel they were last time when they got engaged. Luke has an angle, too."

Haley nodded understanding. "Good. Then, I can give you my present in private."

Nathan knew exactly what this present was, but couldn't resist teasing her. "Tell me it's you wearing nothing but a bow, sitting on our couch."

"No!" Haley shot out. Her scrapbook couldn't be further from anything like that. She'd only put the finishing touches on it last night. It had been the most time-consuming project she'd ever worked on, but also the most worthwhile…at least that what she thought. Now, she was wondering if he'd be able to appreciate any of that. "I'm not Brooke Davis, you know! I'm not like that!—"

"Scott," Nathan interjected.

"What?"

"She's not Brooke Davis anymore. She's Brooke Davis Scott," Nathan reminded her.

"_Mrs. Scott_," Haley said wistfully. Her thoughts traveled back to New Year's Eve. It was that night she found out about Brooke and Lucas' engagement. When Brooke giddily announced she was soon going to be Mrs. Scott, something in Haley snapped. It was that moment she knew that was her destiny as well. Somewhere along the way, she'd lost track of that, but that night she became determined to reclaim it. Now, on the night of the fundraiser, the day before Nathan's 26th birthday, she was certain she'd done just that.

Nathan could see the excitement stirring in Haley's eyes. "You like that name?"

"I do. I want that name too. I always have."

Nathan and Haley stared into each other's eyes, communicating in their own special way. They both knew this would have been another perfect opportunity for Haley to get her ring. They also knew it really wasn't needed. What they felt, the love that flowed between them in moments like this, was far more powerful. Although their bond was tested in their years apart, it was cemented back together.

Haley could see a trace of regret in his eyes. She could also feel his fingers tracing over her ring finger. She was sure he didn't even know he was doing that. The ring wasn't needed, but he wished he had it. "Nathan, the things we said on the beach in Florida is all that matters. We made our vows to each other."

Nathan was sure Haley knew he didn't have the ring. Somehow, she figured it out. It gave him a small amount of relief. At least she knew what was holding him back. "I want everyone else to know."

"They will," Haley assured him. After tonight, they would know everything about them. "But as long as we know, that's what's most important."

Nathan recalled their vows. "I know you've been there for me, just like you said you would." At the time when they said those vows, Nathan was sure that Haley was going to need him. Yet, things ended up going in the complete opposite direction. He still felt horrible about it.

Haley read his mind. "I still need you."

With everything that was going on, Nathan hadn't been focused on Haley or her issues. She'd made progress, but was she still holding back? Did she still have that anger? Once this fundraiser was over, he was going to try to figure it all out. It wasn't going to be easy though. "Hales, things are going to change after tonight."

"For the better," Haley said optimistically thinking only of her speech.

"Uh, probably not right away, baby," Nathan said reluctantly. "Unless they catch Damien. Until they do, we have to be real careful. You need Bill and his team. You have to lay low. You also need to reach to people, like your sisters, your mom, Brooke and Peyton—"

"I have! I am!" Haley protested. "I'm getting better with all of that."

"I know….But, I'm just going to be even more nervous after tonight, so you're going to have to put up with that." Nathan gave a moment of thoughtful pause. His mind always went back to the same thing. "I just hating leaving you. When we're together, it's fine. It's basketball that's the problem—"

Haley wouldn't let him finish. She sat up and crossed her arms. "Damien is the problem. We are not changing our lives any more than we have to because of him!"

Nathan sat up as well. He knew it was best to change the subject. "So, Mrs. Scott, huh? You're going to take my name?"

Haley immediately smiled. "Of course I am! _Mrs. Nathan Scott_." A hint of irritation began to form inside of her. She was sure Vivian would have something to say about that. "Is this because Vivian didn't take John's name? I am not like her, Nathan."

"They have three last names in that family, huh? Must be confusing," Nathan noted.

Haley nodded. Johnny and Sophie shared the hyphenated last names of their parents; James-Walsh. "She was young when she got married and started her family. I think she regrets not having a family name now."

"What's your take on John?" Nathan asked seriously.

"I've known him since I was ten, so I never thought much about it. He's nice." Haley gave this a bit more consideration. She sat up a bit straighter. "There was just one thing I could never figure out."

"What?"

"I didn't pay much attention to him and Viv, but one day I was around when my mom and Viv were talking. It was her senior year at UNC and John had just accepted his job in California. Vivian was saying they were either going to break up or get married. She wasn't sure which."

"Did she give him an ultimatum?"

"Or maybe he gave it to her," Haley guessed. "Or maybe she was just speculating about their future. Anyway, she seemed so unsure of what was going to happen, that I was honestly surprised when they got married a few months later. I mean, if she wanted to marry him, I didn't think she'd be so wishy-washy about it."

"Maybe she just needed some time to think it all through."

Haley brushed him off as she thought about the lack of a social life her sister had throughout high school. "Oh, Nathan, she just fell in love with the first guy who gave her any attention and then went and married him."

"Haley," Nathan said with a slight chuckle, "someone might say the same thing about you and me."

Haley's eyes grew wide and her face flushed red. She became so upset she couldn't speak.

Nathan saw he unintentionally struck a nerve with her. His heart stared to race as he thought about how he could back-track. In the end, he was just going to have to share his own suspicious with her.

"We are not the same as them!" Haley finally yelled. "You, you," she stammered pointing her finger at his chest, "you know me better than anyone else. Better than I even know me!" Haley took a few deep breaths. "And we have this connection. I know no one understands it, but you do, don't you?"

"Of course I do.—"

"Then why would you say that?" Haley miserably complained.

"We were young when we met and so were they. I've never loved anyone but you—"

"It's not the same!" Haley insisted. She felt it, but as usual was having trouble verbalizing it. "I can't explain it, but it's not."

Nathan knew how he could help Haley feel better and relax. He got out of bed. "I think Vivian and John's marriage is in trouble, Hales." He held up his hand defensively. "And you're right. We're different. Still, I think something's up with them."

Haley got out of bed and walked towards him. "Why do you say that?"

Nathan crossed his arms and shrugged. "They barely ever talk."

"You weren't even with them together that long."

"I know but when we were driving, she called. He handed the phone directly to Sophie. They didn't even talk. Meanwhile, I got the play by play from you through text messages of your fight. He didn't even know about it or seem concerned. Then, he spent the night in Jersey—"

"What?" Haley asked shocked.

"He rented a hotel room," Nathan said slowly. "Vivian didn't tell you? That's why I was supposed to come back with Luke. John has my car."

"She didn't tell me." Haley sat down on the foot of the bed as she processed this news. "She left here yesterday pretty quickly after you did. That means she's been alone since then." She looked to Nathan for answers. "Why didn't she tell me? And why wouldn't she tell me if she was having problems with John?"

Nathan knew the answer and didn't look forward to sharing it. But, he had always been honest with Haley and told her the things she'd needed to hear. "You expect her to be perfect."

"I do not," Haley said defensively, not even taking time to think about it. "She expects me to be perfect!"

Nathan stood still, unflinchingly staring at Haley. He watched as she began to mull over his point. When she looked away from him, he knew he got through to her. These sisters were more alike than they realized. He headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

As Haley sat alone on her bed, she began to feel incredibly guilty. Nathan had to be right. He always was when it came to these things. He'd pegged Quinn and David's incompatibility long before anyone else. He had to be right about Vivian and John too. He was also probably right about why Vivian hadn't said anything to her. That was something she was going to have to talk to her sister about.

Haley looked up as she heard the running water of the shower. She debated joining Nathan. It would feel so nice to be close to him like that before this long, stressful day. Then again, he didn't invite her. Haley jumped as the bathroom door opened up.

Nathan grinned at her. "Come on, baby. I have both sides going. It's nice and hot."

Haley beamed as she got up and followed him inside of the bathroom. "Will you wash my hair? I love it when you do that!"

"I love it when you wash my b—"

"Nathan!" Haley gave Nathan a light tap as they undressed.

"Body. I was going to say body," Nathan snickered.

Nathan opened the shower door. Haley stepped inside, followed by him. They retreated to their sides of the shower and immersed themselves in water.

Once fully wet, Haley turned around to face Nathan. "So, in a little bit, I'm heading to the convention center to make sure everything's okay. I'll be there a while. Then, I'll come back and you can head over. Then, I'll head over with Brooke and Peyton. We won't get there until after everyone has arrived—"

"Haley!" Nathan snapped. He took her by the shoulders and gently turned her back around. "This is the last chance we'll have to relax."

Haley let his hands loosen her up as they moved from her shoulders down her arms and back up again. She watched as he reached over and grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo. As his fingers began to massage her scalp, Haley felt all her anxieties being washed away.

For the rest of their time in the shower, Haley and Nathan enjoyed some intimate time together. They didn't really talk, but their body language spoke volumes. Nathan washed and rinsed Haley's hair and Haley tenderly washed Nathan's body. They caressed and kissed each other and made each other laugh.

Once finished, they stepped out of the shower and dried each other off. Still under their own private spell, Haley let Nathan comb her hair as she watched in the mirror. When he was finished, she turned around and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is so what I needed to get me through the rest of the day."

"We should do this more often," Nathan agreed. "We both deserve to relax."

Haley lifted her head up slightly. She began tugging at the towel wrapped around his waist. "Just how relaxed are you?" She peered down inside of his towel. She grinned and looked back up at him. He had on his signature smirk. "Not that relaxed I see. I know what would relax you even more."

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and let her out of the bathroom. His towel dropped along the way. Once they reached the foot of their bed, Nathan untied Haley's bathrobe and pushed it down off her body. He ran his hands up and down Haley's body, relishing in how warm and soft it was. "_I_ want to make love _to you_."

Haley gently nodded understanding he didn't want to follow the rules she set up. Sure, she still had concerns about his back, but she could also tell the lovemaking that was about to happen was not going to be crazy, wild, or rough. It was going to be an expression of the private moments they'd just shared and how tuned in they were to each other.

Nathan and Haley slid onto the center of the bed. Nathan hovered over Haley, brushing away hair from the side of her face, as he gazed intently in her eyes. Haley ran her hands up and down his back, one of her hands lingering around his scar. They continued to look each other. Instead of the furious sexual energy that normally flowed between them, they were filled with a sense of peace, serenity and a tremendous amount of love.

As their lips finally touched, their rest of their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Their build up happened very slowly, with only soft moans and cries. As the end began to approach, they both closed their eyes and clung to each other tightly. At the last second, their eyes both flew open and as their eyes burned into each other's they saw a series of flashes; some of their most meaningful moments together.

_Their first kiss with lightly falling snow in Park City, Utah._

_Running home in the rain from the Riverwalk to tell Haley's parents about their relationship._

_Nathan sliding the newly engraved pinky ring on Haley's finger after she thought she lost it._

_Embracing after the Raven's won the State Championship._

_Sharing that special dance at Coop and Jules' wedding._

_Seeing each other for the first time in years at the NCAA Championship Duke game._

_Reuniting in Chicago on that cold windy day that forced them to Haley's hotel room._

_Saying heartfelt vows on the beach in Florida at sunset._

As the flashes ended, their shared loved sent a burst of pleasure throughout their bodies as they reached their climax.

After coming down from their highs, Nathan moved off of Haley and pulled her into his arms. "That was…" He trailed off at a loss for words.

"Beautiful," Haley finished.

"You're beautiful," Nathan said kissing her head. "And I love more and more every day."

"Tonight everyone is going to see how much we love each other," Haley blurted out.

Nathan didn't understand the full meaning of Haley's words. His mind went to the place he had steered clear of as long as he could. "I'm going to protect you, Hales. No matter what."

"I know," Haley said. She was fully aware this was the calm before the storm, but she felt fully prepared to handle it. She had no idea just how intense the storm would be, but she would soon find out.

* * *

><p>Haley sat in the limo reading over her outline for her speech. She was prepared, maybe even over prepared. Over the past week, she had written her whole speech out, memorized it, practiced it, and wrote an outline from memory. Yet, when she was speaking she hoped not to need any of her written materials. She also didn't want to sound rehearsed. She wanted it to sound like she was speaking right from her heart.<p>

Haley knew she would be doing just that. She wholeheartedly believed in what she was doing and that created an inner courage inside of her that brought her to that very moment. She was a little nervous, but more anxious to give the speech. She wasn't overly concerned about the number of people in the audience, their response to her words, or her delivery. She knew, _she just knew_, she could hit this out of the park. Now, she just wanted to do it. She wanted the world to know what she saw in Nathan, how he saved her, how he made her feel, but most of all, she wanted _him_ to know those things. She wanted _him_ to know how much she loved him, because despite it all, he still harbored feelings of inadequacy and guilt when it came to their relationship.

Haley folded up her paper and slipped it back in her purse. She looked at Brooke and Peyton, who were seated opposite her, reapplying their makeup. "Am I okay?"

"You look beautiful, Hales," Peyton gushed.

"As usual," Brooke added. "You're such a natural beauty."

Haley blushed and looked down at her dress. "Well, this dress you designed for me is amazing. You've done so many good dresses for me!"

"I could design an entire line around you!" Brooke's eyes lit up.

Peyton put her hand on Brooke's knee. "Calm down, killer."

Brooke grabbed a small notepad from her purse. "I always carry this with me in case I get inspired. Give me something to write with!"

Haley fished out her pen from her purse and handed it to Brooke. She saw her phone was flashing. Derek was calling. She slid to the corner of the limo and answered it. "Hello?"

"Haley!" Derek's frantic voice filled the air. "You can't go to the fundraiser!"

"What?"

"He knows. Damien knows and he's got someone there on the inside. He's going to do something tonight!"

Haley swallowed hard. She kept her eyes glued to the window an effort to hide the fear in her eyes from her friends.

"Haley!" Derek called out again. "Did you hear me? You can't go."

"We're almost there," Haley said dismissively. "And you have security there, right?"

"Not our whole team! We just put out an emergency call for the rest. I'm about to hop on a plane myself—"

"I'll be with Nathan. I'll be fine." As Haley said the words, she was trying to convince herself.

"Haley, it's not safe. Damien knows you are going to be there. He knows everything. Including that you're going to speak. Is that right? Are you going to do that?"

Haley's silence spoke volumes. Despite her best efforts to believe otherwise, there had to be some truth to Derek's words.

"Damien," Derek continued, "called in a favor and there is someone there who's supposed to find you and—"

"Stop!" Haley yelled loudly. Brooke and Peyton looked at her nervously. She gave them a weak reassuring smile. "I'm not changing my mind. I'm seeing this through," she said sternly into the phone.

"Haley, please don't. You can't go and you especially can't get up in front of a room full of people. I'm begging you—"

Haley shut off her phone and put it back in her purse.

"Everything okay?" Peyton asked.

Haley nodded. She turned back to the window. It was pouring out. The window was blurred by the sheets of water pounding down; it matched the beating of her heart. She began repeating silent words of encouragement to herself. _This was for Nathan. She wasn't giving up. Damien was not going to win. _

The limo pulled up to the back entrance. She could see Nathan waiting over by the door. This was it. There was no going back and Nathan was right; _everything was going to change_ after this-and maybe not for the better.

Haley didn't wait for the limo driver to open the door. She grabbed her purse and headed out. The only thing that phone call did was strengthen her resolve.

Damien was not going to win. Tonight was the night she was starting to fight back and she was doing it in front of everyone.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Go On My Child" (Michelle Featherstone)<p>

AN: That song is perfect for the next chapter. It's a very important chapter; a game changer. I was surprised that it was so difficult to write because it was in my head for so many years. When it became a Naley story, it changed a bit, but I tried to carefully craft everything together to stay as true to my vision as possible and keep it Naley. A quick warning—I think I'm going to take my time editing it. I'm very anxious to know what you think, but I want to make sure it's a solid effort on my part. In the meantime, I'm ready to go w/an _Arms _update in the next day or two!

Thanks for your support, especially to my loyal readers that followed along from _With our Without You_. I hope you stay onboard because there's a lot more of this story to tell, with an ending far off into the future that ties everything up nicely.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 19: "Go On My Child" (Michelle Featherstone)

The second Nathan saw Haley getting out of the limo, his heart began to flutter. She was the picture of radiance and elegance. She was wearing a full-length fishtail strapless red dress with a tiered bottom. A sheer red wrap was draped around her shoulders. She had matching high heels and clutch purse. Her hair was partially pinned back with sequined combs that sparkled along with her diamond and opal earrings and diamond necklace. There was only one piece of jewelry regretfully missing.

Nathan stuffed his hands in his pockets. He still didn't have the ring. There hadn't been a good opportunity for Lucas to slip it to him, but that was fine. He didn't need it right then. He'd already arranged for the live band to play them a special song. Right at the end, he would break out that ring and put it on Haley's finger. Then, her ensemble would be complete.

As Haley joined him, she reached out and took hold of his hand tightly. Nathan looked down at their hands and then back up at Haley. They headed into the convention center. Haley kept a firm grip on his hand as she looked all around. Nathan began to grow nervous. She had spent hours there earlier with Clay. Everything should be all set. Even when he arrived and checked in, everything seemed to be going smoothly.

"Is everything okay?" Haley asked, her eyes still scanning the scene.

"Yeah. Clay and Tony are in the room right next to the ballroom. They're getting ready to introduce us. Everyone else is in the ballroom."

"How about security? Did you check in with them?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Bill and his team are here, along with the normal security, and so are a couple of people from the F.B.I. I'm not sure who they are though. They just blend in. Besides that, it's just our friends and family in there."

"Not exactly," Clay said popping up beside them. "Some of the press is here too."

"What?" Nathan asked. "How did that happen? How did they get past security?"

Clay looked at Haley to explain.

Haley wrapped one arm around Nathan and put her other one on his chest. "I wanted them here. They need to see what happens tonight so they can understand who you are."

"Does Derek know?"

Haley shot Clay a telling look. "_He does now_. He's actually on his way over. So let's get this show on the road, huh?"

"Got it," Clay nodded. "Nate, my friend Melissa has a few questions for you. I promised her an exclusive. Go talk to her, will you? I need to go over a few last minute details with Haley."

"No, wait!" Haley called out as Nathan began to head away. Clay and Nathan gave her curious looks. "Just don't go too far. We need to get moving."

Nathan nodded. He took a few steps away and beckoned Melissa to come over to him. This way, he could keep Haley in his line of vision. This would ease both of their nerves.

"Haley, what's going on?" Clay whispered. "Security is going crazy around here."

"Clay, I need to ask you something and you need to be honest with me. I won't get mad, I promise," Haley said seriously.

"What? You wanted the press. You even asked for the video cameras," Clay said defensively.

"I know, but you didn't use my name, right? With anyone? Even Melissa? Like you gave her a lead…"

Clay looked away guiltily. "I might have said something last night…"

"That's what I thought. She must have said something. One person is all it takes."

"No, she wouldn't do that," Clay said offended. "She just wanted to start writing the story so it could be the lead in tomorrow's paper—"

"I know how papers work, Clay. Lucas just wrote that article for the _Times._ If you want a lead like that, you need to give them an excerpt."

"I know, Haley, but…" Clay trailed off as he looked over at Melissa. She was holding up a tape recorder to Nathan. "…she wouldn't do that. Use your name, I mean."

"It doesn't matter," Haley said. "I need to get out there on that stage before security makes me leave or worse-they could shut this whole thing down. I don't want that kind of story for this event."

Clay's face dropped. He leaned in closer to Haley. "Is your life in danger?" He asked gravely. "Because if it is, you can't do this. Nathan wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want that. It's not worth—"

"It's fine, Clay. I'll leave right after the speech if I have to. I just need to get out there." Haley walked away from Clay and headed towards Nathan. She tugged at his arm. "Let's get going. You can finish this up later."

"This way," Clay said pointing. "We're going backstage. Bill is already up there."

"Good," Haley said. "That means it's fine. Get Tony and let's go."

Clay signaled for Tony, who had just come out of the room, to join them. Clay led them to a door. It had a long corridor and ramp that led to one of the backstage wings of the stage for the ballroom. On stage, the curtains were drawn shut, shielding the musical equipment for the live band. The plan was for Tony and Haley to speak in front of the curtains.

"Are we ready?" Clay asked.

Nathan peered out of the wings. His eyes grew wide as he took in the size of the audience. He also saw the video cameras and photographers lined up at the back of the room. "There's a lot of press here. More than just Melissa and her crew."

"It's not a big deal," Haley said, not bothering to look.

The lights dimmed in the ballroom and people began to take their seats.

"I don't have to really speak, right?" Nathan asked tugging at his collar. "I just have to thank everyone, introduce you and tell them dinner is being served."

Haley pulled Nathan to her and began straightening out his tux. It was an Armani he'd purchased just for this event. It had suspenders, a white vest and black bow tie. "You look very dashing," Haley said adjusting his tie.

"You're distracting me," Nathan said with a weak smile.

"Just thank everyone. That's it," Haley said.

"Okay, Tony," Clay said pushing him toward the front of the wings. "Show 'em how's done."

Tony looked past Nathan to Haley. "We good?"

Haley nodded.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked uneasily. Something was off and the butterflies in his stomach were no longer from being close to Haley. It was anxiety and if he didn't watch out, it could build up. This was one of his triggers for an attack.

"Nathan," Haley said pointing his face towards her. "Watch me, will you? Don't take your eyes off of me." They both needed this. She trusted Nathan more than anyone else to watch out for her and he needed to calm down and focus on her words.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nathan said confused. "And you're not leaving my side."

They both looked over as Tony took to the podium. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the kick-off fundraiser for The Scott Foundation! I know many of you are here tonight to show your support for my teammate, Nathan Scott, but first we want to explain to you a little bit about the purpose of the foundation. This foundation was created to support women and so it's only appropriate for the most important woman in Nathan's life, his inspiration,….not only for this foundation but in many other facets of his life…. to come out here to tell you about it."

Haley kept her back to Nathan and took in a few deep breaths. She felt Nathan's warm breath in her ear and his arm on her elbow.

"Hales, what is this?" He asked.

Haley kept her attention on Tony.

"She's also going to tell you about the _real Nathan Scott_," Tony continued. "Not the Celtics basketball player,….NCAA champ….or North Carolina's all-time scoring record holder. She's is going to tell you about the person who brought many of you here. So, now I'm happy to introduce to you person who knows Nathan Scott best. That person, ladies and gentlemen, is none other than Ms. Haley James."

Haley twisted around to a stunned Nathan. He had his hands up, his blue eyes were blazing and his mouth was ajar. She kissed him on the cheek and pushed his hands down. "This is for you. Listen to me_. Listen to every word I say_. Keep your head held high and let me make you proud."

Haley left a speechless Nathan aside and walked out on stage. She hugged Tony and waited until the applause died down. She adjusted the microphone at the podium and looked out at the sea of faces. Behind them were members of the press. The flashing lights of the cameras momentarily blinded her. When she regained her focus, she saw the line of security on the outskirts of the ballroom. She turned slightly to her right and saw Lucas. He gave her an approving nod. Haley looked back up and straightened up. A surge of confidence ran through her body.

"First, I'd like to thank all of you for coming out tonight and supporting not only the Scott Foundation, but Nathan. As Tony said, I know many of you are here just as much to support him as well as the foundation. We are grateful for that. If you'd read Lucas Scott's article in the _Times _today, then you know Nathan is loyal and I promise you, he and I won't forget this outpouring of support, especially during these difficult times."

"As you may have noticed, I am referring to Nathan and me as a team, because we are one. I'd like to tell you a little about myself, about Nathan and our history together, and the inspiration for this foundation so you can understand what you are investing in. With any luck, you will leave here understanding our purpose and believe in it as strongly as we do. If that's the case, we hope you will continue to contribute to our cause and help us to grow, especially with support from the local community.

"You see, although we have _your support_, there have been some recent misunderstandings that have resulted in some skepticism. This skepticism has been propagated by the media, so I'm happy to see some members of the press here this evening that can help clear up these misunderstandings." Haley gave a pointed look at the cameras and press line before continuing. Another flash of the cameras went off.

"I have had the distinct pleasure of working with victims of domestic abuse in the Boston community for the past three years. I interned with a local organization, received a job there and now I volunteer there. During my time at this organization, I learned so much from these women. They taught me about having strength and courage to face your problems. Most importantly, they taught me to have the sense enough to reach out around you for support when you need it. To be perfectly honest, it was only recently that I realized just how important those lessons were and how applicable they were to _all of us_, no matter what issues we face. This is one of the reasons we need to have places like this in our community. People need safe places to go to that relies on anonymity and have an alliance of networks and resources they are willing to share. So, if this is true for _any person_, why does our foundation focus exclusively on _women_? Well, let me tell you. To do that, I need to tell you about my history with Nathan."

Haley took a deep breath and took a quick glance at the wings. Nathan was standing there stone-faced, as stiff as a board. She gave him a reassuring smile before continuing. She looked directly at her audience, making eye contact with as many people as possible.

"Nathan Scott saved my life; more than once. More than twice, even." Haley paused and tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

"The first time," Haley continued, "we were very young. I was eight and Nathan was ten. He saved me from a very sick, malevolent man, who preyed on female children." Haley paused, satisfied to keep the details vague. No matter how much it would add to theme of her story, she was not going to include Rachel's personal details; that was not her story to tell. "I don't know how he did it, but Nathan saved me that day. I think that's when his empathy for women began to develop. You see, Nathan has always had a soft spot for women. Sure, I know you may know him as fierce tough guy out there on the court, but ask any woman in his life-and I'm talking about someone who knows him-not someone getting paid to spew lies to make headlines," Haley said tersely, "but any real person—and they will tell you just how much Nathan respects women….and I should know. He's always respected me."

Haley paused again as she transitioned into the next phase of her story. "I fell in love with Nathan when we were teenagers. He supported me and my family through some difficult times, but most importantly, he never once pressured me to do something I was uncomfortable with. Our friendship always came first. We were young and in love and incredibility close when violence made its way back into our lives again. That is when Nathan saved my life a second time."

Haley didn't need to look at Nathan to know he was flinching. She could feel it. "He doesn't see it that way," she explained to her captive audience, "but it's the truth. Once again, I found myself in a situation with an evil man, this time bent on revenge and motivated by feelings of inadequacy and loss of power and control in his life, that decided to take out his rage on an unsuspecting female. That person, as the _Gazette_ recently pointed out, was none other than Damien West."

Flashes of cameras when off and Haley waited for them to stop to continue. "Once upon a time, I looked forward to telling the world my version of what happened on that fateful day nearly eight years ago. I wanted to do it in a court of law and I hoped the merits of our legal system would provide me, my family and friends-and Nathan-some measure of justice. However, life had a different plan for me….and for Nathan."

"It's hard for me to stand up here and deny that Damien West has shaped the direction of our lives and mostly in a horrible, negative way….but not completely. I say that because I stand before you today as someone, much like the women I volunteer with and our foundation hopes to help, with the strength to tell all of you that _I'm not hiding anymore_. I'm not living a life full of fear. I'm not letting the actions of a monster define who I am. The point—" Haley was forced to stop as a thunderous applause rang out from the crowd. Haley fought back her tears, and as she struggled to keep her composure. Her goal was not to garner support for her, but for Nathan. She held up her hands reeled back in her audience.

"The point I was trying to make is that I am only able to do this today because of _Nathan_—that's how he saved me once again. Nathan saved me from living a life where I ran from my problems and let fear control my life and leave me powerless. I am not the person I was eight years ago or even eight months ago. Because of the life experiences I've had, I'm a stronger person. I've decided to channel those horrible life lessons into something positive. Those are things I learned from Nathan."

"I've read just about every story out there about Nathan and although at one time, the press lauded him for his big comeback, in recent times, I think they've lost sight of that. Now, I can forgive them for that because honestly, sometimes we all forget about the problems and challenges the people around us have faced, but I'm here today to remind them, and all of you, of what Nathan has been through and I hope the press takes the time to heed the advice of Lucas and refocus their efforts. They need to see Nathan through my eyes. They need to see Nathan for the hero he is."

"Nathan grew up in a family that had many problems. During that time, he was a constant source of support for his mother and sister." Haley's fell upon Rachel, who was seated at the table directly in front of her. As they made eye contact, Rachel quickly got up. Haley continued talking as she watched Rachel speak to one of the security guards. Haley forced herself to look away.

"He was also there for me and my family. In high school, he faced the normal pressures of being a teen with the extra stress of being blackmailed to make Damien West seem like he was a better athlete than he was. Despite this, Nathan was still able to break two high school records and one state record. He led his team to the championship and was named MVP. He did this, all with the risk of facing the wrath of the West family. We all know how that turned out."

"The day I was attacked, I believe something in Damien snapped. I do not believe he planned it, much like some violent men who take out their aggression on their significant others, but it is inexcusable nonetheless. On that day, as he attempted to rape me and beat me with a bat," Haley paused as the words slowly came out of her mouth. The room was eerily silent as they waited for Haley to continue. She began to choke out her words as the lump returned to her throat. "Something snapped inside of me, as well…. I still don't know what that was,…." Haley paused and took another deep breath, "…but I'm closer than ever to finding out."

Haley paused and wiped away a few of her tears. She cleared her throat and looked directly back at her audience. "What I do know is that when Nathan responded to my cries for help, something snapped inside of him, too. _Anger._ Can you blame him? I don't. He grabbed Damien off of me and began beating him-but he stopped. He didn't kill him. He could have, but he didn't. And what does that tell you about Nathan? It tells you that at his core, _his love, his concern for me, trumped anything else in his heart._ Nathan left Damien and tended to me once he knew Damien was in no position to hurt me anymore. Now, years later, in similar circumstances, Nathan's anger has resurfaced, but again, I ask, can you blame him?"

Haley's softness began to fade as her inner fury at their present circumstances rose to the surface. She spoke passionately in a reprimanding tone. "Many of you might be wondering why you've never heard of me. There's a reason why. As you know, but _the press seems to forgot_, Damien West is still a fugitive on the run. A few years ago, I learned he was still interested in harming me. At that time, I began working with the Witness Protection Program. I can tell you it's not ideal that I have to reveal this—_but there it is_." Haley saw a few of the photographers sheepishly lowering their cameras.

"Because of recent press coverage, we don't have any other choice and I'd rather you hear it from me, than from someone distorting the truth to make headlines or someone making up lies and selling them to highest bidder. So, when Nathan sees someone at a wedding he knows is not supposed to be there or sees a photographer taking my picture, his impulse is the same it's always been—He's protecting me. I will not blame him for that and neither should you."

"As I said before, Nathan Scott has saved my life many times. The lessons I have learned from him, which include standing up for what you believe in, risking it all for the ones you love and fighting back, have bought me here to this very moment and…._this is where I want to be_. This makes it all worth it. I'm not happy about our past, but I can appreciate it. I appreciate the love of man who makes me want to be the best person I can be. I appreciate the inspiration I feel when I'm around him. I appreciate the love that flows through my veins when I look into his eyes. I appreciate Nathan Scott and so should you." Again, wild applause broke out, but this time, Haley raised her voice and spoke over it. "So do all the women in Nathan's life. They have carried him through the darkest of times and now this foundation is looking to give back and support the kind of people that Nathan has had the strongest relationships with."

"I've talked a little about Nathan's mom and sister, but there are so many other important women in his life. My mom, who couldn't be here tonight, but her support of Nathan has been," Haley's eyes unavoidably darted to Deb's as she stressed this word, "_unwavering_." Deb quickly looked away. "He's unbelievably close with his Aunt Karen and her daughter, our two closest friends Peyton and Brooke, and has even won over the heart of Mrs. Battle."

Mrs. Battle shot to her feet and shouted out, "That's right!" The audience and Haley laughed.

Once the laughter died down and Mrs. Battle took her seat, Haley started speaking again as she prepared to close out her speech. "I hope you see that the Scott Foundation is a noble and worthy cause. It comes from a genuine interest to help women who need resources. We hope the local community will accept our offer of partnership after taking the time to learn what we're about, instead of relying on second-hand information from a media that has its own agenda. And if you need to, you can always quote me. I've had direct experience in working with women in need. I've been a woman in need. I've seen what Nathan can offer and know that with the two of us together helming this organization, no one, not Damien West, the unethical media hounds or judgmental people who trust what they hear instead of what they experience, can stop us. We are The Scott Foundation and we are here to help women." The crowd responded with a round of applause.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to the person responsible for changing my life and giving us this wonderful organization…." Haley looked to stage wings and smiled brightly towards Nathan. His was starting right at her, still in utter disbelief at this turn of events. "And yes, he's also the love of my life…Mr. Nathan Scott."

The audience rose to their feet and Haley looked towards Nathan. He was still staring at her and as her stoically. He was hesitant to let the flood of emotions in. Haley…..her beauty and grace….was staggering….and overwhelming. He could have stood there all night just looking at her….just her. The room full of people, the flashing cameras were not in his orbit. It was just her; it was always her.

Clay gave him a light push and Haley walked towards him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him a few steps out onto the stage. As the crowd applauded ferociously, Haley could tell he was overwhelmed. She took his other hand and squeezed them both tightly, leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she tried to pull way, Nathan's arms clasped around her waist, as he pulled her tight. Haley slipped her arms through his and held his lower back. As their foreheads rested against each other's they blocked out the noise from the crowd and the flashing lights of the cameras.

Nathan shook his head as he pulled away. "You're a troublemaker."

Haley grinned. "I just love you." As she pulled away from him, her wrap slid to the floor. Haley stepped over it gave him a push towards the podium. "Go get 'em, babe."

As Nathan began to walk away, Haley reached down and picked up her wrap. As she began to readjust it, she noticed some movement from the corner of her eyes. She turned slightly and saw Rachel standing next to a security guard, her arms crossed, watching as two men, one in plain clothes, the other Haley recognized as being one of Bill's team, escorting a waiter out of the ballroom. By the time Nathan reached the podium, the waiter and his handlers were gone and Rachel was on her way back to her seat. No one in the audience seemed to notice a thing, including the press. Haley became convinced any trouble Derek expected had been taken care of. Relief set in. This really might just all be over.

Nathan adjusted the podium and cleared his throat. "Uh….I'm still pretty speechless as you can see." He looked over at Haley. Her brown eyes were glistening with tears and she was smiling and nodding with encouragement. "I think you can all see why I'm crazy about this woman," he said keeping his eyes glued to Haley. As the crowd applauded, he noticed Lucas standing up and gesturing. He was offering to give him the ring. Nathan shook his head. He was incredibility emotional and didn't have it in him to give Haley a proper proposal right then and there. It would have to wait until the dance, which was just as well. He didn't want their engagement overshadowing Haley's incredibly moving speech and its intent.

Once the applause died down, Nathan turned his attention back to the crowd. He straightened up as he began to speak from his heart. "You know, when I was seventeen and Haley was barely sixteen, I had to write an essay to get in to college. There were a couple of choices and as I began to read them over, I began to get nervous. You see, I'm not a writer, and I wasn't the most academic student. Then, I saw the last choice. It asked you to write about the person who inspired you the most. That was it. I sat down at my computer and wrote five pages about Haley James-and that was before any of the danger she spoke about. It was before we even officially started dating." Nathan met Haley's eyes. His voice softened. "If I had to do that today, I could write five thousand pages."

Haley shook her head and looked away with embarrassment.

Nathan continued talking, as if he were only talking to her. "You inspire me every minute of every day, baby. _You are the reason I'm here_."

Chills rang through Haley's body as her eyes met his. Tears began to stream down her face. He was the only one who could make her feel that special.

Nathan knew he had to move on for both their sakes. "I'd like thank all of you for coming out tonight and supporting me and Haley, because as you heard, we are team and when you support one of us, it's really both of us. Tonight you are also helping a cause we both believe passionately in. It began with a simple idea from my agent to give back, but this was always about Haley at its core and now with her at the helm, _it is her_." Nathan gestured toward her and the crowd rose to their feet and gave them both a standing ovation.

Haley's face turned a deep shade of red that matched her gown. Nathan kept his hand outstretched and she sheepishly took a few steps forward and they joined hands. As they both faced the audience, the applause renewed. Haley leaned over and whispered in Nathan's ear. "Enough. Let them eat."

Nathan chuckled. He turned to the microphone. "Haley tells me it's time for us to enjoy our dinner and what she says goes. Thank you again and please enjoy the rest of your evening."

The final round of applause began to sound as Haley and Nathan exited the stage, hand in hand. As they made their way to their table, they were stopped by a few of Nathan's teammates and coaches. They shook Nathan's hand and gave Haley a hug.

She was grateful when they reached Lucas' table. She flung herself into Lucas arms. "I think we did it," she whispered.

"That was all you, Hales," Lucas whispered back. "My article just warmed them up. You're going to have them eating out of the palm of your hands."

As they made their rounds at that table, each person seemed to have some special words to share with them. Brooke promised she was going to design an entire line around both Nathan and Haley and call it "Naley." While she began showing sketches to Haley, Lucas slipped Nathan the ring. Once that was accomplished, Brooke shoved her towards Peyton, who was still crying. She reminded Haley of the first time they met, with Haley crying in the bathroom at their first homecoming dance. They laughed at how far they had come. Tess and Devon joked about the emotions of evening nearly causing Tess to go into labor. Then, Devon threw in a joke about the size of Haley's engagement ring going up at least carat after her speech. Jules and Coop offered to lend out their wedding video as proof of their young love. Nathan gave his uncle a wink. Earlier he'd put Coop in charge earlier of announcing the special dance he planned for later.

As they made their way to their table, Haley made a beeline for Deb and Rachel. She wanted to t greet them as possible, just to get it over with. She put on her phoniest smile and saw that Deb did the same.

Deb opened her arms wide. "Haley! It's so nice to see you. It's been too long!"

"I know," Haley said as she gave her a quick hug. "How's life in France?"

"Wonderful. Best move I ever made."

After that comment, Haley couldn't linger any longer. She moved on to Rachel. She gave Rachel a reluctant hug. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot to Nathan."

"I need to talk you about something," Rachel said quietly.

"Not now," Haley said sternly. "Let it go."

Not giving her the chance to respond, she moved over to Keith and Karen and gave them hugs. "Your mom would be so proud," Karen gushed.

"She would. So am I," Vivian said popping up beside her.

"Vivian, I'm so happy you're here," Haley said emotionally. She tightly wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'm happy that my children are here too." Vivian glanced back at Johnny and Sophie. "Your Aunt Haley is such a great role model."

"I learned from the best," Haley said sincerely looking squarely at Vivian. The sisters embraced again.

Everyone sat down as the waitress arrived to serve their first course. Haley took her seat next to Nathan with Keith on their left and Vivian on their right.

Nathan reached under the table and put his hand over Haley's and squeezed it. "Thank you," he said meekly.

"You're welcome," Haley beamed. "Now relax. It's all going to be fine, now."

* * *

><p>Near the end of the final course before dessert, Nathan and Haley were relaxed and enjoying themselves. Everyone at their awkwardly designed table was able to put their differences aside and let the momentum of the evening carry their conversation. Even Haley's niece and nephew were a party of their lively conversation.<p>

"Are you getting married?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie," Vivian chided her daughter.

Nathan and Haley laughed.

"No, it's okay. That's probably the question on everyone's mind," Haley said. She shared a smile with Nathan and looked around the table. "We are getting married."

"In September. September 4th," Nathan added.

"Where?" Rachel asked.

Haley studied her carefully, but Rachel wore a blank expression. She wasn't sure if she could trust her.

Nathan noticed Haley's hesitance. "Uh, you'll all have to wait and find out. It's a surprise for now."

Haley gave him a grateful smile.

"Where's your ring?" Deb asked inquisitively, trying to steal a look at Haley's hand.

This time, Haley stepped in. "A ring isn't necessary for us right now. We actually decided a long time ago to get married, didn't we?" Haley nudged Nathan.

"Yeah, I guess. How long ago are you talking about?" Nathan asked teasingly.

"Well, if I remember correctly, the night after your junior prom," Haley looked at her niece knowing she would appreciate this juicy bit, "you know the one you went to Peyton with—"

Nathan threw his napkin on his plate as Sophie's hands flew to her mouth in surprise.

Johnny twisted around in his seat and stole a glance at Peyton. "You went to your prom with Peyton?" He asked turning back around.

"As friends. I had a horrible time," Nathan said defensively, "and I came home early and had a long talk with your Aunt that night."

"That's when he _informed me_ he was going to marry me," Haley added with an amused grin.

"I informed you? You want to go there?" Nathan challenged her. Haley gleefully nodded. "You started planning our future when you were six years old."

"Are we back to Chester again?" Rachel interjected with a small smile.

"Who was Chester?" Sophie asked.

"Our kindergarten class pet," Rachel answered. "A bunny rabbit. Haley made a huge deal about being his mother and Nathan being his father. It really belonged to our teacher."

"Mrs. Newman?" Vivian asked exuberantly. "I remember her! I don't remember the rabbit."

"She got it for our class," Haley said. "And we weren't Chester's parents. We were going to be the parents of a bunny Mom and Dad promised me."

"I still don't remember any of that," Vivian said.

Their conversation was interrupted as Clay came over. "How's it going here?"

"Great," John and Keith answered.

"Well, the band is just about ready to get going and, uh, Nate, they want to talk to you….Haley, Derek just arrived and wants to see you."

Nathan stood up and nodded at Haley. "Go ahead. I'll deal with the band."

Haley slowly stood up. She could see Derek standing on the edge of the dance floor. She could tell from the look on his face, he wasn't happy. As she got closer, she saw it was more than that. He was worried. Her knees began to wobble. She stopped a moment, straightened up, and continued walking.

As soon as he was close enough, Derek grabbed Haley's elbow. "We have to leave."

Haley jerked away. "Derek, no. I saw they caught the guy. It's fine."

"It's not fine. Nothing is fine. You have to go," Derek said adamantly. "It's not safe."

"Not without talking to Nathan."

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," Coop's voice boomed over the microphone. "Tonight it is my pleasure to get this party started by opening up our dance floor. Now, about eight years ago, I learned a very valuable lesson at my own wedding to my very, beautiful, gracious wife. I learned that it is wise to give Nathan and Haley the dance floor before they steal it from you. Because they would do that,….even at someone else's wedding…and Jules and I have the video to prove it!...But tonight is Nathan and Haley's night, so it's only fair to let them have at it for the first dance. Now, originally we were going to play the same song they danced to at my wedding, but we had to come up with something a little more modern for our hip band. So Nathan and I put our heads together and have another song, you might all recognize. Now I'd like to ask you to help me welcome Haley and Nathan to the dance floor to share the first dance of the evening."

Haley looked helplessly at Derek. "I have to. Just one dance. I have to."

Derek gave her a slight nod as Nathan appeared behind her. Haley closed her eyes and pushed every bit of tension, nerves and anxieties down to the deepest part of her being. She turned around and grinned at Nathan.

They walked out to the dance floor hand in hand as a crowd gathered around the outskirts of the floor. As few flashes of cameras went off, Haley moved closed to Nathan and buried her face in his shoulder.

Nathan lifted up her chin and smiled. "You're not hiding, Hales."

"What song did you pick?" Haley asked.

"The one we danced to at Luke and Brooke's wedding."

"I thought you weren't listening!"

"I know the song, Hales, and I listened to the lyrics. You taught me to do that."

The band began playing the opening chords to the song "Far Away" by Nickelback. Nathan put his left arm on Haley's waist and took her right hand in his. She put her left arm around his left shoulder. "I'm not singing with you this time," Haley warned him.

"We'll see. First, I think I'll twirl you around a bit," Nathan said with a gleam in his eye. Just as the chorus began to play, Nathan began twirl her around, and gave a dramatic pause so he could pull her back in at the height of the chorus. The crowd around them began to clap as Haley clung close to Nathan as he softly sang to her. "_I love you. I loved you all along and I miss you, been for far away, for far too long_."

As the next chorus began to play, the lyrics began to unleash some of Haley's inner emotions. It was one thing to listen to song in retrospect to their years spent apart and another to hear it in the midst of what Haley knew was coming up ahead. She kept a tight grip on Nathan, as he led them in small circles in the center on the floor. Tears began stabbing at her eyes as she joined in saying the words with Nathan. "…_Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all. I'd give for us. Give anything, but I won't give up because you know._."

This time, needing to distance herself from the intensity of what she was feeling, Haley pulled away and Nathan began to twirl her in the same fashion as last time. Again, the crowd clapped. This time, Haley examined the faces around her as she moved back in close to Nathan for the chorus. There was Brooke, who appeared to be jumping up and down in excitement, only being held down by Lucas' arm around her waist. Next to them were Peyton and Jake with her head on his shoulder. Keith, Karen, Coop and Jules were standing together smiling. Vivian was standing with Johnny and John with Sophie. She also spotted some Nathan's teammates and numerous Battles. Then there was Derek. Even he seemed to have a wistful look on his face as he stood next to Clay and Melissa watching.

"You okay?" Nathan whispered.

Haley snapped her attention back to Nathan. She had to stay in this moment with him. It might be the last true moment of closeness they'd have for a while. "Yes. I'm with you."

As Nathan and Haley continued to dance, they became lost in each other, as they sometimes did. It was just like when they were dancing alone outside the ballroom at Lucas and Brooke's wedding. Haley let her heart go where it wanted to and her love for Nathan poured out. They smiled brightly at each other and danced to the rhythm of the song and got caught up in the lyrics. It was clear to everyone around them just how much they loved each other and how genuinely happy they were to be together.

"You're part's coming up, baby," Nathan teased her.

Haley blushed but didn't shy away. "I know. Give me my few last twirls."

Nathan gave her a kiss on the cheek and prepared to spin her around. His heart raced as he watched Haley, in all her glory, respond perfectly to his body. In tune with the song, he kept her out on the dance floor and nodded at her as the singer sang, "_I need to hear you say_."

As Nathan reeled her back in, she kept her brilliant smile and glistening eyes on his. "_I love you!_" Haley sang out. "_I've loved you all along and I forgive you, for staying away for far too long._"

The rest of the lyrics of the song were drowned out by the applause from the audience. As the song ended, Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and closed her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her. For Haley, this moment was bittersweet. She tried to make it last as long as it could, but Nathan had other plans. He broke away from her and left her out on the dance floor as he headed towards the microphone.

Nathan grabbed the microphone from Coop. He turned his attention back to the dance floor. As if in slow motion, the microphone dropped from his hand.

She was gone.

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds. He could still feel the imprint from her hands on his neck, the scent of strawberries from her hair and the taste of her lips on his.

But she was gone.

A few seconds ago, Haley was right there with him. They were the happiest they'd ever been.

And now she was gone.

* * *

><p>Preview for next chapter: "Almost Everything" (Wakey!Wakey!)<p>

AN: I really would love to know what you think! Should I have used some fashion of this chapter for the prologue? Just remember, I would have written it differently. As you can see though, this is where everything changes.

This is the chapter to remember! Go back and read it when you see Haley reach her low point. Remember what she did and why she did it! It's so important to the story. IMO, she's a warrior and the fallout from everything is to be expected. So if you get upset w/her later on, go back and read this and remember she's only human.

Thanks for reading! I'd love feedback for this chapter if you have time.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 20: "Almost Everything" (Wakey!Wakey!)

As she sat sequestered in one the private rooms of the convention center, Haley was the most terrified she'd been since Damien attacked her. Yes, Bill was right outside, but that only gave her a bit of relief. She hated being alone like this and not knowing what was going. If this went on much longer, she was going to snap.

Haley stood up when the door opened. To her great relief, it was Vivian. Besides Nathan, she'd asked Derek to go and get her sister. Despite their issues, if Haley couldn't have her mother with her at a time like this, her oldest sister was the next best thing. Haley burst into tears as they embraced.

"Haley Bob! What's going on?"

"It-it's bad, Viv. It's real bad," Haley sobbed. "They're going to make me leave!"

Vivian pulled away and examined her sister. "Who's going to make you leave?"

"Derek and Nathan. Damien's after me again and he got really close this time."

Vivian looked around. "Here? Tonight?"

Haley nodded as she wiped away her tears. "He found out I was going to be here and speak-He was going to kidnap me!"

"Oh, Haley….How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure of all the details yet. They're still figuring everything out."

"Is it safe? Did they catch him?"

"Not Damien. They have a guy in custody, but they don't know if he's the only one. He's not talking yet."

"You probably should leave then."

"I don't mean just leave here. They're going to make me leave Boston. I'll probably have to leave the country while they figure all of this out."

"Really?"

"Yes," Haley said miserably. She put her hands on her sister's shoulders in an effort to convey the seriousness of her next statement. "I'm going to need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Make sure Nathan is okay while I'm gone." Haley's mind began racing. She pulled away from Vivian and began wildly pacing around the small room. "Talk to Mom and Lucas….Jake…Clay, his friend Nino in Detroit. Make sure everyone's there for him. He needs to stay focused. Keep him busy. He's going to need more than basketball. Keep reminding him I'll be back." Haley stopped pacing and nodded as she liked the sound of that. "That's it. Have him get ready for when I get back. Give him a project—"

Vivian took Haley's hands. "Haley, it's okay," she said comfortingly. "I'll do it. I'll make sure. Mom—everyone else; it'll be fine. What about you? Who's going to take care of you?"

Haley garnered the most resolve she could. "I'll be fine. I just need to know _he's_ going to be fine."

"Where is he? Does he know?"

"Derek's grabbing him right now. He didn't want to make a big scene and cause people to panic. They have this place sealed off and they're trying to see if anyone else that's a threat."

"Well, I hope Derek gets to Nathan soon, because from what I could see, he was in a state of panic himself."

* * *

><p>Nathan was using every amount of self-control he possessed to stop himself from clobbering the security guard who was refusing to help him. He was out of the limelight, just outside the ballroom, with the guy pinned up against the wall. "I'm telling you something's wrong! She wouldn't just—"<p>

"Nathan!" Derek pulled Nathan away from the security guard. "I need you to come with me."

"Haley—"

"Is safe," Derek said quickly. He took Nathan's arm and began to forcibly lead him down the hall.

"I need to see—"

"Not now. Later."

Nathan jerked away from Derek and planted himself firmly in the middle of the hallway.

Derek turned around and took a few steps back towards him. "Do you trust me?"

"No," Nathan yelled. "Not until I see Haley!—"

Derek looked around in disbelief. "You still don't trust me!" He shouted, pissed off.

"No! You're taking her away from me; just we started to figure out things on our own. You hate that she loves me! You hate that she did this for me! You're using your leverage—"

"You know, Nate, you're partially right. I hate that she just risked her life for you like that. She's blinded by love and put herself and everyone else in that room in danger, knowing full well that Damien had a guy in there—"

"I don't believe you. You're making this all up."

"If you come with me, I'll show you I'm not! And if you don't come with me right now, I'm going to order this whole place evacuated—"

Nathan read the seriousness in Derek's eyes. He began to consider the possibility he was telling the truth as he looked around. His face reddened with anger. "Is he here? If he is, I'm gonna kill him—"

"Give me two minutes, Nate. Two minutes. I can't waste any more time. The F.B.I. is making their decision now and they want to talk to you first."

"She's safe?" Nathan asked. He needed to hear it again.

"She's safe. Bill is watching her."

Nathan began walking again. "Two minutes."

Derek led the way down various hallways without hesitation. After their final turn, Nathan could see where they were going. There were ten people standing outside a door; a few police officers, some security guards, some professional and casually dressed people, in addition to those in F.B.I. uniforms. If he didn't know any better, he would swear Damien was inside.

Once they reached the group of men, Derek began speaking. "Do you have the full group inside?"

"All of the males," a security guard answered.

One of the men in the F.B.I. uniform stepped forward and extended his hand to Nathan. "Agent Miles, F.B.I…..We'd like you to take a look at the men inside and let us know if you recognize any of them. They are members of the catering staff, but we have reason to believe one or more of them may have ties to the West organization."

"So, this is like a lineup?" Nathan asked.

"Basically," Agent Miles answered. "When you go in, don't talk to them. We've already frisked them and they don't have weapons anymore—"

Nathan briefly closed his eyes as he caught on to the fact there were weapons confiscated.

"—but there's no barrier between you and them."

Nathan nodded. In his heart, he still believed this was all a load of crap. Maybe the press coverage was unanticipated, but otherwise, they'd been so careful. Derek had to be involved somehow. Sure, he'd started to trust Derek, but he never trusted him completely. He could have set this whole thing up. He could have planted those bugs they found during the initially sweep to scare him, planted more at some point to spy on them , used his contacts to leak and promote the Chris and Katie stories, and even _The Boston Gazette_ article. Nathan went back to Haley's speech. She said she was done hiding and living a life of fear. As he walked into that room, he kept that thought in the forefront of his mind. He was not going to be driven by fear and paranoia, especially at the hands of a man who was in love with Haley and resented him.

Agent Miles opened the door and Nathan stepped inside. There were about twenty men sitting around a long conference table. "Look at each one of them."

Nathan began to walk down the length of the table, stopping at each of the men. He fully examined each one before moving on to the next. With each man that he saw no problems with, a weight began to lift off of him. With one side of the table done, Nathan began to go through the other side.

He stopped in his tracks four men in. He looked the man over and over. He did it again. The man looked down. Nathan tried to convince himself that this wasn't happening. He wanted so badly for this not to be true.

"Hey! Look back up," Agent Miles commanded harshly.

The man looked back up. He gave Nathan a broad smile. His head was shaved and he had aged, but there was no doubt in Nathan's mind.

Nathan pointed, his finger trembling. "It's him. He's from Tree Hill."

Agent Miles nodded toward the two police officers at the back of the room. "That was the one. Get him in the other room."

The police officers handcuffed the man and led him out of the room.

"Check over the rest," Agent Miles said.

Nathan looked over the rest of the guys one final time. None of the looked familiar. "That's it."

Agent Miles gestured for Nathan to follow him as he exited the room. He led them into a smaller room that resembled a waiting area. They both sat down. Derek joined them a minute later.

"He's starting to talk," Derek informed them. "I think he knew the jig was up when you saw him."

"How well do you know him?" Agent Miles asked.

"Not well. His name is Xavier. He worked as a bouncer at Tric, a night club in Tree Hill—"

"That the West's own," Derek explained to Agent Miles.

"Right," Nathan confirmed. "I'm not sure if he still works there."

"We'll find out," Agent Miles said. "Did you have any direct connection with him?"

"Not really. He just kicked me out of the club once when I punched Damien. If he didn't do that, I wouldn't have recognized him…..How did you guys find him?"

"Your sister pointed him out," Derek said sounding impressed. "She told a security guard. They frisked him and found a gun and knife."

Nathan didn't know what to make of this. "Rachel?"

"We were lucky she did that too because it appeared as if he was going to make a move," Agent Miles said.

Nathan's heart began to race. "What do you mean?"

"This is what I was trying to tell you earlier," Derek said. "We picked up a call from Damien to our source in Tree Hill. He was looking for a hiding place to stash Haley. He was planning on having her kidnapped."

This was the real deal and Nathan understood what that meant. He could see it in Derek's eyes. While they figured this all out, Haley had to leave. That meant Nathan had to let her go. _Again_.

* * *

><p>The first thing Nathan noticed when he walked into the room was Haley and Vivian's swollen red eyes. A series of sharp pains pierced though his heart. He was grateful he had a minute to compose himself as the sisters shared their goodbyes.<p>

Vivian sniffled, wiped her face with her tissue and gave her sister one final hug. "You make me proud, my baby sis. I'll make you proud, too."

After pulling from their embrace, Vivian gave him a pitiful look, patted him on the back and left them alone.

Haley slowly stood up and took a few steps forward. She could barely stand to look at Nathan. Nathan was feeling the same way. He finally moved forward and took Haley in his arms. She began sobbing into his chest.

"I don't want to go," Haley cried.

Nathan patted the back of her head. "Shhhhh. It's okay, baby."

Haley pulled away and looked at Nathan with her teary eyes. "I don't want to go," she repeated.

"How about I go with you? We can do this together."

Haley took a few steps back and wiped away her tears. She had to get a grip on herself. Nathan couldn't seriously be thinking about something like that. "You can't."

Nathan took a small step towards her. "Why not? Give me one good reason."

"Basketball—"

"Haley, basketball is not it for me anymore. You are."

"But if you quit, you're letting him win. Did you hear what I said tonight? You can't do that. You need to stay. I need you to stay. Do it for me."

"But you have to go," Nathan said quietly. "I need you safe."

"I know," Haley answered, her voice barely above a whisper. "I just don't want to."

Nathan moved next to Haley and put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's see what Derek has to say. Maybe they'll catch him tonight—"

They both looked up as Derek came in the room. "This place is secure but we want to get Haley out of here."

"Did you find out anything from Xavier?" Nathan asked.

"A little. I guess Damien is hard up for money. He blackmailed Xavier into doing this and was planning on holding her for ransom."

Haley pushed in closer to Nathan. She couldn't hide how terrifying that thought was. Her mind began to wander to a deep, dark place as she began to imagine the danger that had come so perilously to being her reality.

She saw herself in a chair, hands tied behind her back with Damien in front of her, leaning in close to her face.

She felt his warm breath at her neck.

She felt his hand running over her cheek.

She felt his hand moving up the length of her leg.

It was all in her imagination, but for Haley, the vision was crystal clear. It was real to her. More than that, she was certain that if it came to fruition- if Damien was ever alone with her in a room two things would happen. _He would rape her. Then, he would kill her._

Nathan secured his arm tighter around Haley. Her eyes were closed with her face buried in his chest. She was shuddering. His heart was breaking as Haley teetered on the edge of having a complete meltdown.

"I can't leave her," Nathan said to Derek.

Again, Nathan's words jolted her back to reality. Haley straightened up. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. It didn't happen, right?"

"Are you going to catch him or what?" Nathan asked harshly.

"I think so," Derek said optimistically. "I really think this is it. We can milk this guy for all he's worth and if Haley is off someplace safe, we can use that to our advantage."

"How?" Nathan asked.

"Set a trap for him. Now he'll know where to look for Haley. We can plant some false leads of places she'll be at for public appearances—"

"We can use my landline phone," Nathan suggested, "since he's got a tap on that."

"Nathan, this sounds dangerous for you. I don't like it," Haley said biting her lip.

"If this is what we have to do to get him, we're going to do it," Nathan said gently.

They both looked at Derek for his opinion.

"I think this is going to work. You," Derek said to Haley, "leave, while you," he said to Nathan, "finish out your season—"

"I can't be gone until June!" Haley protested.

"If we finish this up sooner, we'll bring you back," Derek said. "But the program is at least four weeks long."

"Four weeks, baby," Nathan said squeezing Haley. "That's nothing. We've done worse."

"Yeah, look what happened last time we were separated," Haley mumbled.

"We were a different couple then, Hales. We're stronger now. We can handle it."

Derek checked a message from his phone. "It's all set. Haley, we have a car waiting. You need to leave now."

"Now?" Nathan wasn't expecting anything that soon. "And what about me?"

"We'd like you to stay here," Derek answered. "We're not prepared to deal with a frenzy and don't want Damien to know we're on to him. Finish out the night and don't let the press know what's going on."

"A-Are we saying goodbye now?" Haley asked frantically.

"I'm afraid so," Derek sighed sadly. He looked from Haley to Nathan and back to Haley. "I'm real sorry. This is not what I wanted, I swear."

Nathan and Haley turned to face each other.

"I'll leave you two alone." Derek quietly exited the room.

Nathan held Haley's hands, intermittingly squeezing them. For the second time that evening, he was at a loss for words. He honestly didn't know if he could handle saying goodbye.

Haley saw how much he was struggling. "I'm going to come back_. I need you to know that_."

Nathan nodded solemnly. "I would come after you. I won't ever let you go. _I need you to know that_."

"I do, but you won't have to," Haley assured him.

There was a knock at the door, followed by Derek pulling it slightly ajar. "We have to go. The car is here and the press isn't around."

Haley launched herself into Nathan's arms. He grasped her tightly. When she pulled away, he kissed the side of her face, tasting the salty tears splashing down from her eyes. They shared one lingering kiss.

Then, Haley pulled quickly away and ran out of the room.

Knowing it was best for them to make a clean break, Nathan stayed inside. Otherwise, they'd never part. He sank down in a nearby seat and put his hands in his head trying to process what just happened.

"Hey."

Nathan looked up and saw a remorseful Clay standing in the doorway. Nathan stood up as Clay came inside.

"I'm sorry, man," Clay said regretfully.

"I don't know what just happened," Nathan said numbly.

Clay looked around. "Neither do I. I thought I could trust Melissa—"

Nathan's eyes flashed with a wild fire burning inside of them. He slowly began to walk towards Clay. Clay backed all the way up against the wall. Nathan stood toe-to-toe with him. He grabbed Clay's shirt collar with both hands. "YOU!"

"I'm sorry," Clay choked out.

Nathan pulled Clay forward and shoved him back up against the wall. "YOU!"

Suddenly, the anger inside of him faded as a pang of sadness hit his heart. He was starting to realize he'd just said goodbye to Haley.

"You are not worth it." Nathan gave him one last shove and backed away. He stormed out of the room leaving his former friend and agent there alone in the room.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Nathan was done play the part of the happy, cordial host for his fundraiser. Everyone was asking for Haley, which just made it more difficult for him to make viable excuses. The worst was lying to his friends and family. They all sensed something was off. The only thing that saved him was that they all also seemed to know it was not the time to press him. He was exhausted, miserable and emotionally spent when Derek grabbed him and pulled him aside.<p>

"It's time to go," Derek announced.

"What do you mean? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just thought maybe you'd like to sneak out early."

Nathan didn't need time to think about this. "Let me just tell Luke—"

"I got it, Nate. Let's go."

Nathan followed Derek out of the ballroom. The two men grabbed their coats and headed out the back seats of black SUV that had a driver and F.B.I agent in the front.

Nathan kept his eyes focused out the window. The consistent beating of the rain on the roof of the car was the only noise filling the air; it made him long for Haley even more. He started rethinking his decision to leave the event. It was going to be so hard to go home to an empty place. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He fought back tears as he thought about how he didn't even get the chance to give it to her. There was so much he hadn't said. He had wasted too much time on unimportant things like the idle chatter during dinner. Then when they were alone in that room, he was upset, he didn't even think about giving her the ring.

Derek's eyes fell on the ring box Nathan was fiddling with in his hands. "Nate, I promise you we're going to keep her safe. It feels bad now, but it's going to get better."

Nathan shoved the box back in his pocket. He really didn't want to hear about how Derek could take care of her that way when he couldn't. He went back to staring out the window.

"I was wrong about you," Derek said sincerely.

Nathan's attention snapped back to Derek.

"_You're it for her_," Derek continued. "_She's it for you_. Anyone who sees you together knows that, including me. You two belong together and believe me when I tell you that what we're doing is going to make it happen."

"I want to trust you, Derek. I really do, but…." Nathan choked back tears. "_It's Haley_," his voice cracked with emotion. "_She's my life. I can't live without her_."

"Four weeks. Maybe six. That's all I'm asking."

"What if you don't catch him by then?"

"It will still give us enough time to make sure it's safe for her to come back. We'll set up a plan that will work for both of you. But we will catch him. I promise you that."

"Whatever," Nathan said dismissively. "You took her away from me. _Again_."

They pulled into the private entrance of the parking garage of his building. Nathan got of the car, slamming the door behind him.

"Nate!"

Nathan turned around to see that Derek had rolled down the window. "I'll be back at 5 a.m."

"For what?"

Derek just looked at him with a hint of a smile.

Nathan's heart leapt. He looked at the entrance and back at Derek.

"I'm rooting for you man. I wouldn't have done this if I weren't," Derek said. The window rolled up and the car pulled away.

He tried not to get his hopes up. This could be one cruel joke Derek was playing on him.

As he approached the doors, he saw an F.B.I agent standing just inside. That was a good sign. Nathan showed his id to the man. In in addition to using all the normal measures of security, he had to show the id five more times to other various surveillance crew along the way up to the penthouse. When he finally stepped off his private elevator and saw Bill standing outside his door, that's when it confirmed his deepest wish.

Haley was inside. She had to be.

Or it was a trap. Derek could be working for the West organization and orchestrating some elaborate hoax.

Either way, Nathan knew when he went inside he would know for sure. If Haley was there, Derek was legit. If not….his life might as well be over anyway.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "The Promise" (Tracy Chapman)<p>

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews of the last chapter! That was the chapter I was most excited to post and most anxious on feedback for! From this point on, the writing started to get more difficult. There are so many connections to WOWY. This is why I started _Arms; _so I could write without a lot of planning and organization. In this story, I've written ahead, so I'm hoping I can update more frequently. Things are a little scattered though because that's where my head is at these days. I wrote some things out of order and now I have to fit them together like pieces of a puzzle. I am also in the final stages of planning the ending. It looks like this will be 42 chapters long—much longer than I intended, but that doesn't surprise me! Sometimes when I start the actual writing, it veers off my story map. The same happened w/WOWY. I'm also starting to think ahead to part three now! I'm working on the prologue and story summary and starting laying the foundation at the end of this story.

The song for the next chapter is very old school, but I love it! It's the kind of song that can make you cry with both the beautiful and heartbreaking melody and lyrics. I did love the Wakey! Wakey! song for this chapter (20) too. I know you're probably upset at yet another cliffhanger. For me, the reason for the cliffhangers is to get you take time to think about clues, what happened and make predictions. For this cliffhanger, I would say the thing to consider is what do you think of Derek? Also, what about Rachel? Can either one of them be trusted? You will get your answer to Derek in the next chapter. As for Rachel…..that comes out slowly. Without giving too much away, you won't find out everything there until part three.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 21: "The Promise" (Tracy Chapman)

Nathan opened up the door and let out a choked sob. "Oh, God."

Haley sprung up off the couch and leapt into his arms.

"Baby, I need you," Nathan said fiercely as he held Haley as tightly as he could. They stayed that way until they heard the door shut by Bill, giving them complete privacy.

"I wasn't ready to say goodbye," Haley said tearfully.

"Me either."

Nathan looked Haley over. She was still in her evening gown, but her hair was down and her makeup was gone. Her eyes were swollen and weary. She was the sight of utter perfection for his sore eyes.

Haley began pushing his coat off. He let her take it off and she hung it up for him. When she returned, Nathan was at the entertainment center putting on the stereo.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"We didn't get to have our dance; not the one I wanted anyway," Nathan sighed. He took Haley's hand and let her over by the windows. "They were supposed to play our song; our real song."

This time, the dance that Haley and Nathan shared was very somber. Haley rested her head on Nathan's chest as their bodies pressed together. Her arms were around his waist and his around her back as they stood in place gently slightly swaying to "More Than Anyone."

As the last verse began to play, Nathan pulled back from Haley. He reached into this pocket and pulled out the ring box.

Haley gasped and put her hands to her mouth as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Nathan looked at her helplessly as he help up the box. He tried to speak. He wanted to open the box. He couldn't do either. This was too heartbreaking and emotional.

Haley reached over and clasped her hands over his. She shook her head vehemently. "Not now, Nathan. Not now."

"Haley," Nathan said desperately. "I want to do this."

"But not now. This is not how I want to remember this."

Nathan reluctantly understood. He could barely bring himself to say the things he wanted to anyway. He tried to hand her the ring box. "Just take it. Look at it."

Haley shook her head. "No. I want something to look forward to when I get back."

Nathan kept the box in front of her. "I want you to have it."

Haley read the fear in his eyes. "Nathan, I'm coming back. I need to know you have faith that it's going to happen. Please just hold on to it."

Nathan reluctantly put the ring back in his pocket. When he looked back up, Haley had her hand stretched out in front of him, holding her pinky ring, the one he'd given her on her sixteenth birthday, in her fingers.

"Here," she said. "Take this. In case you have an attack."

This time, Nathan's hands clasped over hers and he shook his head. "No. You have to keep this. I need to know it's with you."

"But what if—"

Nathan led her over to the couch and they took a seat. He saw how hard Haley was fighting to keep it together for his sake. This was not what he wanted. "I'm going to be fine," he said sternly. He took the ring and put it back on her pinky. "Trust me; this is going to make me feel better." He placed her hand over his heart. "Besides, this time it's different. You're here in my heart."

"Nathan," Haley began, "I…I…I…" She lost track of what she was going to say. Maybe she hadn't been going to say anything at all. Maybe she just wanted to have his attention.

"You don't have to hold it in. Let it out, Haley."

As Haley buried herself in his chest, she was reminded how he always seemed to know she needed. She began sobbing, quietly at first. The sobs grew louder and louder as all her emotions came to the surface.

Nathan rubbed her back as she began convulsing. "You're scared?"

Haley couldn't respond. She just cried harder.

"It's okay to feel that way. You don't have to hide anything from me. Tell me what's going on. Tell me what you're feeling."

Haley turned her head so he could hear talking, but kept pressed up against him. At this point, her face was sopping wet and matted to his shirt. "He would have killed me. Just like that day. If he got me, he would have killed me."

Nathan sighed. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better. He just had to listen. "What else, baby?"

"I was thinking about how he attacked me and how he would do it again." Haley took in a few short breaths and pulled away her face from his damp shirt. She wiped her face and set it back down. "And how he tried to rape me," she cried.

Nathan just held her and kept rubbing her back. He gave her his complete attention, not allowing himself to be personally affected by her words.

"Then, I think about Rachel and how she was raped." Haley sat up and looked at Nathan hopelessly. "She was eight. I still hear screams, don't you?"

Nathan gave a soft nod. He could feel his own anxieties building up, yet he remained in control. He could do that for Haley. It had always been that way.

"I don't want to hate her, Nathan. I don't want to hate someone that happened to. She's just like those women we're trying to help."

"What are you saying?" Nathan asked.

"I don't want to be her friend, but I'm going to let this go. She can be in your life or not. Either way, I can deal with it."

Nathan nodded. A wrinkle formed in his eyebrow as he went back to what Derek told him. "I guess she somehow helped alert them to that guy Damien hired."

"I know. I actually kind of saw it taking place. I guess it's a good thing she's been back in Tree Hill recently." Haley abruptly pulled away from Nathan and got up. "Okay. I'm done. I want to give you your birthday present." She eyed his severely wet shirt. "Let's get comfortable."

Haley left Nathan. She changed out of her evening gown and put on one of his old t-shirts and used the bathroom to clean herself up. As she went to get the present, which was stashed in the office, she found Nathan hadn't moved from the couch, but he'd shed his shoes, socks, tie and shirt. He was down to just his undershirt and dress pants. He was blankly staring off into space. Haley knew it was going to be her turn to be strong for him.

Haley brought out her present, which was elaborately wrapped in a box adorned by ribbons and a bow. She sat down next to him on the couch and placed it on his lap. She couldn't bring herself to say the traditional "Happy Birthday."

Nathan stared down at the box. He really didn't want to open it. He looked up at Haley and saw she was on her knees, hovering over him with anticipation in her eyes. He took a deep breath, took off the bow and untied the ribbons. Next, he tore off the paper and threw it to the floor. Again, he just sat numbly and looked at the box.

"Open it," Haley nudged him.

Nathan took off the cover. He brushed away the tissue paper and lifted the scrapbook out. It was unbelievably heavy and wasn't in the same album he'd seen earlier. He stared at the picture in the front cover. It was one of Haley and him, when he was ten and she was eight. He traced his fingers over it.

"Do you remember that picture?" Haley asked softly. "It was from my piano recital. Rachel was in it but I cut her out."

"Just like she cut me out from the framed picture she gave you?" Nathan asked as the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"That's right. I got this copy from my mom. I've been working on this for a while. I had to get a bigger album and everything. It's going to take a while to go through because I want you to look at every page and take it all in."

Nathan didn't know if he had it him to do that. He opened up the first page. It was a collection of youth basketball professional pictures, starting from when he was eight. They were lined up chronologically in rows. "Where did you get these?" They certainly weren't from his mother.

"My mom. You used to give them to her, or your mom did back when our families were close. She had a whole box full of them."

Nathan shook his head trying to hard understand all of this. He still was having trouble understanding how so many people, including all the people at the fundraiser, cared about and spent time invested in him. Haley, of course, was his biggest champion. He could see that even just from looking at this page. Each picture was neatly matted with a colored piece of paper and her meticulous handwriting provided a caption for each picture. Across the page, there were also stickers and drawings.

He turned the page. The two-page spread was entitled "The 9th Member of the James Clan." It included pictures of him as a child with the James family. Rachel was in some of them. Others were just of him and Haley and a few of him with her brothers. There was also one of him with Lydia and another with Jimmy. All the pictures were cropped in various shapes and haphazardly placed on the pages. There were also various quotes; some sketched and some from stickers and others in Haley's handwriting. They all centered on the ideas of family and love.

"What do you think?" Haley asked peering over his shoulder.

"I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it? Is it too much?"

Nathan closed his eyes. For once, it was him who couldn't seem to find the right words to adequately express his sentiments. He opened his eyes and gave Haley a weak smile. "No. It's just right. I'm just having trouble looking at it right now."

Haley reached over and turned the page. These pages were exclusively of her and Nathan as children. There were about fifteen pictures of the just the two of them leading up to before they hit high school. Each one had some witty quotes below it, slightly mocking the picture.

Nathan looked at her with desperate eyes. He knew this page was supposed to be amusing, but he just didn't have the heart to indulge in it. "Haley…Baby, this….This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. _Ever._"

Haley could tell she was losing him. She quickly flipped through the pages settling on the one she wanted to show him the most. It was the page entitled "Soulmates." There were five pictures on the page, surrounding a carefully scripted poem she'd written.

Not able to read the poem, Nathan looked at the images. In the top right corner, there was a picture was of them as children, the earliest she could find. In the opposite corner there was the one Lucas took of her sleeping on top of him on the couch with him proudly pointing at her. It was the first photograph taken of them once they got back together. On the opposing sides of the center of the page, there were two respective favorite pictures; the one taken with Lily and the one from the Raven's State Championship game. The largest picture was the one at the bottom. It was taken by Keith at Lucas and Brooke's wedding when they were sharing a private moment outside of the reception area. They were standing still, with Haley's arms wrapped around his neck and his secured on her lower back. They had just stopped dancing and were sharing a deep kiss. It was taken just before they were aware of Keith's presence. Nathan tried to read the poem, but his eyes began to water, blurring his vision.

Nathan shut the book. "I—I just can't do it. I can't look at this anymore. It's too much."

"Oh, Nathan." Haley reached over and forcefully pushed his head to her shoulder. Her heart broke as Nathan lost it. He immediately broke down as he let out a series of choked out sobs. Haley ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his head and massaged the back of his neck. She kept her composure, understanding it was her turn to there for him. Unsurprisingly, Nathan's breakdown didn't last as long as hers. He was always stronger than her.

Nathan lifted his head up and looked at Haley apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Haley just nodded and put her hands to the side of his face. She wiped away his tears with her thumbs, then pulled his face to hers. She gave him a strong, deep kiss. "I love you," she said emphatically. "I promise I'm coming back."

"I know," Nathan said rubbing his red, swollen eyes.

"Do you?" Haley questioned him. "I'm afraid you're going to think bad things when we're apart." She pointed towards the scrapbook. "That's why I want you to look at this. Promise me every day you'll look at it, even if it's just one page."

"I will," Nathan promised.

Haley felt like she had to explain more. She had anticipated going through the book with him. Since that wasn't going to happen, she wanted to be sure he understood her intentions. "Look at all the details. Read every word. Think about how much time I spent on every picture, every page, every inscription." She ran her fingers over the book. "This shows how much I love you. Don't you ever doubt that. When things get tough, this is what you focus on."

"Okay."

Haley became invigorated to help Nathan during her absence. She couldn't let go of what happened during their other separations. "I also want you to focus on basketball. Promise me you won't let your team down. Keep playing your heart out."

"I'll try."

"Not good enough," Haley said unsatisfied. "I need to some peace of mind. Promise me."

"I promise," Nathan said reluctantly.

"And figure out what we're going to do next."

"What?" Nathan asked examining her. He ran his hand down her arm. "I can't make decisions without you."

"You have to." If nothing more, it would give him direction and focus. "Talk to my mom if you need to…or even Viv. Decide about negotiating with Boston or becoming a free agent. Whatever decision you make, I'll be fine with. I trust you and Clay—"

Nathan's eyed filled with fury. He shifted up and down. "Oh, no! Clay is fired—"

"No, Nath—"

"Yes," Nathan said firmly. "He's the one who leaked this to the press! He knew how careful we needed to be!"

"I don't think he did, Nathan," Haley strongly disagreed. "He wasn't around for Damien. He didn't get how real this threat was and he was doing what I asked him to do. I wanted him to keep this a secret from you. Blame me."

"He gave your name to that chick he was banging! He admitted that to Derek!"

"I don't want you to fire him," Haley said obstinately. "He was there for you when you needed him. He made a mistake. You forgive him and move on. Besides, you're going to need him."

"Haley," Nathan said pleadingly.

"Don't fire him," Haley repeated. "Get mad at him. Let him have it and move on. That's what my mom taught me."

Nathan smirked. "Well, if that's what Mom says…"

Haley's heart warmed. She loved how he'd starting calling her Mom. She stood up and put her hands on her hips mockingly. "It's what I say!"

Nathan laughed. He stood up and put his arms through hers. "In that case, I have to do it. Everyone knows the James women rule their men."

Haley lightly tapped her fingers up his arms. "What happens when I become a Scott?"

"I can't wait to find out."

Haley pulled away from him, took his hand and began to lead him towards the bedroom. "Let's go to bed."

"We're not going to sleep…."

"I know. I just want you to hold me until it's time to go."

"I can do that."

When the entered the bedroom, Nathan saw Haley's duffel bag packed and set by the door. The sadness set back in. He dropped her hand and headed towards the bathroom.

Haley climbed into bed and waited for Nathan. They had only a few hours left and by now she knew their rollercoaster ride of emotions was unavoidable. All that mattered was that Nathan was by her side and that they were both strapped in. They could get through it together, just like they did everything else.

Nathan came out of the bathroom in his boxers and undershirt. He dropped the remnants of his tux in the walk-in closet and came back out wearing a blank expression. Haley watched as he scratched under his shirt and stumbled over to the bed. She knew he was emotionally spent; she felt the same. She waited until he was comfortable to she nestle herself by his shoulder.

For a while, they both lied there wordlessly staring at the skylight and listening to rain.

Nathan ran his free hand through his hair. "It's really coming down, huh?"

"I know. I don't know whether to love it or hate it."

"It is what it is. We can't change it." Nathan squeezed and rubbed her arm. "We might as well enjoy it."

"I do love the sound of it. It's comforting."

Nathan shifted to his side so he could see Haley. "I want you to try and enjoy yourself when you're gone."

"I'm going to miss you," Haley said dismissively.

"I know and I'll miss you, but this is your time, Hales. Just like the rain, you can love it or hate it, but it's not going to change. So, go with it. This is something you've always wanted to do. You'll be helping people and doing something good. Open yourself and do something for you. Let yourself have fun. Meet new people. Feel good."

"I'll try," Haley sighed.

"Not good enough," Nathan said lightly shaking her shoulder. "If I'm going to give it my all in basketball, you have to do the same."

"Oh, fine," Haley agreed making an annoyed face at him. She began pushing up the bottom of his shirt. "Why do you have this on? Take it off."

Nathan smiled as he sat up and took off his shirt. He threw it towards the floor. "Now what?"

Haley pushed him down on his back. She turned on her side and rested her head in the middle of his chest. She began running her fingers along his shoulder blade. "Now I get to feel you."

Nathan put one hand behind his head and used the other to rub Haley's back. If the circumstances were different, this would be the perfect way to fall asleep. But, he didn't want to miss a minute with Haley, so there was no chance of that happening. He was content to remain awake, thoroughly enjoying Haley's soft, tender touches over his body.

Haley continued to stroke Nathan. She ran her fingers down over shoulder, over his bicep and down his arm. Next, she moved to his chest. She absentmindedly ran her thumb over his nipple. When she realized what she was doing, she snuck at look at him. He remained completely still and wore a look of satisfaction. Haley shifted her hand down and began feeling his abs. His body was warm and she loved the feel of his skin on hers. She was desperate to feel as much as possible.

Haley sat up and pulled off her shirt. Nathan gave her the briefest acknowledgment, but otherwise remained unaffected. Haley slid back down and snuggled her naked upper body against his. She let out a sigh of contentment as flesh hit flesh. She pushed over him a little more so she was almost fully on top of him. She let her breasts rest on his chest as she put her head just by his shoulder. Nathan's hand moved to her back. He began running his fingers in circles all over it.

Haley loved how natural things were between them. She was almost naked with exception of her panties, and Nathan was down to her boxers, but they were not filled lust. Instead, they were a couple that was deeply in love and were able to share intimate moments like these without always shifting to their sexual desires. Those desires were still there, but they were not the most important thing. Even when Nathan's hand shifted to her side and ran its way up to her breast, it was more about the touch than anything else. Eventually, he rested both his hands on her back and their breathing patterns started to match as their hearts beat in synch.

"Nathan?"

"Mmm?"

"Let's imagine our future. You know, like when I get back. Let's talk about what we have to look forward to."

"Lots of sex," Nathan said without hesitation.

Haley lifted her head and received the suggestive raising of his eyebrow she knew he was dying to give her. She rolled her eyes and smiled in return before putting her head back down. "What else?"

Nathan's hands moved to her hips. He slightly lifted her up. "Hales," he said with great seriousness, "what if you're pregnant?"

Haley looked at him and shook her head. Her body was sending her the signals of the start of her menstrual cycle. She was sure it would start in a few more days. "I'm pretty sure I'm not. I don't feel like it anyway."

They settled back down.

"You're not sure?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"It's too early, but I'm almost positive." Haley moved to her side. "Do you remember when we picked out names for our kids? It was on the beach, the last summer I spent with your family."

"I remember," Nathan said fondly.

"You have to pick a new girl's name since your aunt swiped Lily from you!" Haley said playfully.

Nathan chuckled. "I still don't know how that happened. How did I get stuck with the girl's name anyway?"

"I don't know," Haley said. "Oh, wait! I remember…It's because I wanted to name our son. I still do."

Nathan fell silent he knew where she was going with this. That conversation had been almost ten years ago, but his feelings hadn't changed. "Haley," he said warning her.

Haley pushed her arms under his and pulled him close to her. "I want a son named Nathan."

"No. Hales. No."

Haley ignored his severe pout and gave him a squeeze. "We'll call him Nate."

Nathan gently, but firmly, pushed Haley back. "No, Haley. I don't want a son named after me."

"But what if I do?" Haley asked giving him her most pleading look as she rested her chin on his chest. "I don't call you Nate anyway."

"You used to. When we were kids."

"Only when I was babbling or mad at you." Haley gave pause as she thought about this some more. She laid her head back on his chest and placed her hand on his arm. It had never been a conscious decision for her, but at some point he simply became Nathan to her. "I think it changed when you became the man I fell in love with instead of the boy I had a crush on," she said thinking aloud.

"It's not the point. I don't want a son like me, Hales. You know what my father was like."

This was such a sensitive subject with him. "You're not like your father," Haley said carefully. She put her hand to her head as she thought about his father. "Dan's up for parole and I won't be here for you!"

"Luke will be around," Nathan said comforting her. "And Keith and Coop. I'll be fine."

"And my dad," Haley added. She knew their relationship was back on track from their constant exchange of calls and texts. It wasn't the same as it had once been, and maybe it would never be, but it was enough for Haley to know that her father could be another part of his support system.

"And your dad," Nathan agreed. He was anxious to shift the topic back to something more positive. "When you get back, we're focusing on you for a while."

"What does that mean?" Haley asked dismayed.

Nathan knew how she hated to be the center of attention, but there was no getting around some things. Her needs had been pushed to the wayside for his career and personal issues. Things would change once she was back and the season was over. "For starters, you're going to get your license."

Haley knew it was time. She wasn't looking forward to it, but it was something she wasn't going to fight. "I want you to teach me; again."

"You'll pick it back up quickly," Nathan said. "What else do you want to do? What kind of career do you want?"

"I'm going to run the foundation; that will be my job."

Nathan wasn't sold on that idea. He didn't like everything revolving around him. "What about something else? Just for you?"

Haley grew quiet. She debated the idea out running around in her mind. She knew once it was out there, there was no going back. "You could get me a piano while I'm gone."

Nathan smiled broadly, even though Haley wasn't looking at him. Her head was plastered to his chest, starting towards the window. "Done. I just have to figure out how to get it in here."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"I'll figure it out."

Haley smiled. This would give him yet another purpose. "I'm sure you will." She twisted around to face him, still reveling in their position. "I love being with you like this. Your body just warms me right up! And I love how you just let me touch you." She shifted up and cocked her eyebrow as her eyes took inventory of his body. "It's almost like your body belongs to me," she said with great satisfaction. "And it's such a sexy body! I'm the luckiest…"

Nathan laughed as Haley fell back down. "Well you take good care of it, so you should have some rights." He ran his hand through her hair. "You know what I love? I love how open and free you are right now. It makes me feel good that you're that uninhibited."

Haley hadn't thought about it that way. "I guess that's how I feel. I feel like I could say and do anything right now and it wouldn't change anything. I know you'll always be here."

Hit with a sudden burst of confidence, Haley shot up. She sat upright with one leg on either side of Nathan. "I have something I need to say. Just don't get mad."

Nathan felt his urges starting to take over as Haley's naked body filled his view. He was struggling not to focus on her breasts as she spoke. "Just say it, baby. You just said yourself it wouldn't matter."

Haley took a deep breath. "I don't want you with anyone else while I'm gone."

Nathan's eyes widened. "Haley," he said sharply.

"I know, I know. I just had to say it. I had to hear it out loud. It was just for me." She fell back down on his body, this time putting her head beside his. She gave him a peck by his chin. "I'm sorry. I got nervous and I wanted to say it."

Nathan kept quiet. That comment had hurt, yet he also knew Haley. She didn't really think he would stray from her. It was more of a manifestation of her nerves as her departure time drew nearer. "Now, I need to say something. I would, never, ever, do anything like that," he said sternly.

"I know."

"And I don't want you with anyone else either!"

Haley laughed. "I guess I deserved that." She rubbed her body against his and looked at Nathan with a saucy smile. "You're getting turned on, aren't you?"

"It was only a matter of time," Nathan said regretfully. "Sorry. Just ignore it."

"What if I don't want to?" Haley asked just before laying a few kisses on his shoulder blade.

"Hales, this is nice. We can just be together." He pushed them to their sides. "I just want to look into your eyes."

Haley understood; there connection always started there. She spent a minute staring into his dark blue eyes. During that time, they shared silent communications of fear, hesitation, longing, but mostly love. The severity of the emotions running through her formed a lump in her throat. Her need for him began to grow. She ran her hand down the side of his body. "I need your touch."

Nathan began caressing her breasts. His hands were calloused over, providing a sharp contrast to his delicate movements. He kept his eyes on hers, as his thumb and index finger began working on her nipples. "Have I told you how much I love your breasts?"

"Stop it," Haley said trying to push one of his hands away. She felt her cheeks heating up.

"So, now you're blushing? How can that be possible after all the time we've spent together?"

"You have that effect on me," Haley said unremorsefully.

Nathan grinned, as he resumed his ministrations. "They're just perfect. So supple and round—"

Haley knew he was teasing. "Stop it, Nathan!"

"How it is fair that you can say nice things to me, but I can't say them to you?" Nathan challenged her.

"Does it matter? You're still going to say them just the same."

It was true. Haley was not good at receiving compliments, but that just made him want to give them to her all the more. Nathan rested his forehead against hers. He kissed it lightly before his lips gravitated to hers. They began sharing a series of slow, lingering kisses, as Nathan held back as best he could until he broke away completely.

Haley began fidgeting around. She pushed down her panties and took them off. Next, she began working on Nathan's boxers.

"Hales," Nathan tried to dissuade her. Yet, he still lifted up, helping her get them off. In the end, he let out a sigh as his hardened member was released from its confines.

Haley laughed. "See? Isn't that better? Now we can really relax."

"Yeah. Relax," Nathan said sarcastically. He pulled Haley to his side and then pushed over her. He took her hand and tried to clasp it through his, but she began putting up a fight. "So you want to relax, huh? Is this relaxing?"

Haley kept trying to move her hand away from his. She giggled when he finally got hold of it, slid his fingers through hers and placed it up beside her head. Her free hand traveled to his back where she began running her fingers as far down as she could.

"You're evil," Nathan said as his body tingled and twitched.

Haley shook her head innocently. "I'm trying to relax you."

"You are not."

Haley moved her hand down to his ass cheek and gave it a firm squeeze. She laughed when Nathan let go of her hand and jumped up. "Now I'm not," Haley said as she continued to laugh giddily.

Nathan smile was mixed with amusement and lust. "You're in for it now."

Excitement ran through Haley's veins as Nathan's lips moved to her neck. He found her most sensitive spot and began sucking as hard as he could. Haley tried to push him away, but her attempts were futile. She had to eventually just give in and let go of the fact that he was going to leave a serious mark.

When Nathan pulled away, he examined his work and grinned. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Well just get it all out of you system then," Haley said dryly.

"Oh, no. I'm going to hold back. I'm saving it up for when you get back." Nathan moved his mouth to her ear as his body pressed up against hers. He huskily whispered into her ear. "There's so many things we haven't done yet." He watched as Haley's eyebrow shot up.

"Yeah?" Haley said breathlessly. "Like what?"

Nathan began laying kisses down her neck and across her collarbone down to her breasts. "You're going to have to wait to find out. It's something else we can look forward to."

Haley closed her eyes as Nathan's lips began working on her breasts.

"I can think of one thing," she murmured.

Nathan lifted his head as he moved to her other breast. "Good. Write it down so you don't forget."

Haley didn't need to write it down. Her mind was already burning a mental image of that sexual position into her brain as she fantasized about it. She felt herself losing control just thinking about it. She arched her center towards his and let out a moan as she felt his member against her thigh.

Nathan popped his head up and chucked. "You're getting anxious." He shifted back up and hovered over her, positioning himself as if ready to enter her. He reached down and felt her wet center. His member began to throb with anticipation. "You're so ready."

"So are you," Haley shot back. She moved her hands to the back of his head and neck. "Come closer to me."

Nathan lowered himself over her and met her lips in an open, deep kiss. He let her tongue take control inside of his mouth as he focused on brushing his slick member against her wet center. Her body responded with squirming down below and intensified kisses from above.

Nathan could feel the plan he had to savor their time together slipping away. He tried to regroup. In an effort to calm her down, Nathan took the bottom of her lip and raked it through his teeth. This backfired as it spurned Haley on.

"I want you so bad," Haley whimpered. She reached down and felt for his member. She bit her lip when she felt the wetness at the tip. "Oh, God. You have to get inside me!"

Nathan could not find any self-control to exert as she directed his member towards her center. He found himself pushing into her little by little until he stopped. "This is not what I want to do."

Haley lifted her arms up and down in frustration. "Nathan! You have to—"

Nathan pushed a little more into her silencing her. He moved his lips back to her ear. "I want to make love to you slowly. I want to make it last."

"You're going to torture me," Haley said with heavy irritation.

"Work with me, baby. I promise you, it will be worth it. I promise you won't forget it."

Haley softened. She understood that he was trying to make this as memorable as possible so it would sustain them during their time apart. She just didn't think it was necessary. "I would never forget us being together like this. From our shower this morning, to right after,…our dance both in front of our friends and family and in our home, and now…our time together in bed. It's all something I'm going to take with me."

"I still want to make this last. I want it to be different," Nathan said softly.

Haley nodded. This was something he needed and she was just going to have to try and control her bodily urges to satisfy their emotional needs. "I'm with you."

Nathan returned to kissing Haley and began to move in and out of her in series of long, slow strokes. He could tell Haley was fighting off crying out and he continued to distract her with his kisses.

Once they were both wet as possible, Nathan slowly began to bury himself deep inside of her. This time, she was unable to kiss him as she cocked her head to the side and grasped at his back.

"You're so big, Nathan," Haley said once she adjusted to the feeling of his member filling out every part of her.

Nathan groaned and halted his movements. "You can't talk dirty to me, Hales. I'll lose it if you do."

Haley bit down on her tongue as Nathan began moving again. She couldn't remember him being this deep inside of her before. Nathan was right. Taking their time and making love slowly was allowing them to connect with each other even more as they took in all the sights, sounds and feelings of their lovemaking.

As if reading her thoughts, Nathan's deep voice choked out, "I'm so deep inside of you."

"Now who's talking dirty?" Haley asked tauntingly.

"I can't help it. You feel so good. This is so good." Nathan continued to push in out of her ever so slightly. "I could do this all night."

Haley jerked her hips towards him. "I can't last that long."

Nathan's body responded to her as he picked up the pace. Haley moved with him. When she began to jerk more violently, Nathan stopped again. Before Haley could protest, he moved her legs so they were clasped around his back. He rested his weight on his hands and bent down and kissed her and then looked at her. "Look at me. Stay with me. Move with me. Not against me. I want to do this together."

Again, this was all about their connection. Haley felt embarrassed for losing sight of that again. This time, Haley kept her eyes locked with his as his pelvis began to move. She put her hands on his shoulders and brought him back down so his forehead was by hers. She began to move her hips gently with his.

"Yeah," Nathan's husky voice filled Haley's ear. "Just like that. Slowly."

Over the course of the next few minutes, Haley and Nathan's lips made their way back to each other. They took turns kissing each other as they struggled to keep their lower halves going at that slow, methodical, but torturous pace. Eventually, it became impossible as Haley's inner walls began to clutch around Nathan's member with each thrust. The thrusts became harder, but they remained slow. As they both felt their climaxes approaching, they began whispering to each other so quietly, that they were almost indistinguishable words. Yet, they both understood each other perfectly.

"You are beautiful," Nathan said.

"You are amazing," Haley responded.

"We belong like this."

"Together."

A few deep thrusts later, Nathan and Haley reached their climaxes. Haley arched up and dug her nails into Nathan's back as he continued to empty out inside of her. They rode out the final waves of pleasure with only quiet cries of each other's names.

Once they regained their breaths and their hearts returned to their normal rhythm, Nathan moved off of Haley, but pulled her into his arms.

"That was beautiful," Haley said quietly.

"That was amazing," Nathan said just as quietly.

They both laughed and Nathan kissed the side of Haley's head. He moved his free hand to Haley's stomach. He rubbed it thinking of a time when there would be a baby inside there. Secretly, he was back to hoping it would be soon. He could only imagine how his love for Haley would grow once she was carrying his child. "Your skin is so soft…."

Just like that, they relaxed and returned to their earlier state of reveling in each other's touch, exchanging intimate feelings, discussing the future, but mostly, they just enjoyed simply being together.

* * *

><p>Haley stood in the shower with her head rested on the center of Nathan's chest. His forehead rested on the top of hers. They had been standing that way for nearly five minutes, encapsulated by the hot water as if it could keep them in a protective bubble that would save them from the passage of time.<p>

It was Nathan who finally managed the willpower to pull away. He took Haley's shoulders and gave her his strongest show of support as he looked at her. "You need to get going. I'll let you finish up."

Haley nodded solemnly. With all the time they'd spent in the shower, the only thing they'd accomplished was Nathan washing her hair. She didn't have much time left and really needed to get washed up completely before leaving. Once left alone, it didn't take long for Haley to do that.

After finishing her shower, Haley got dressed and finished packing her things. She went out to the living room with her duffel bag. She took a seat on the couch next to the scrapbook. Nathan came out from the kitchen with a cup of coffee for her. He took a seat next to her. Haley took the coffee, took a sip and began looking through the book.

Nathan sat by her side and this time. He found himself more receptive to looking at her work. They were laughing at the page of pictures of "The Boys" when there was a knock at the door. Nathan slowly got up and went to the door. Haley set her coffee down on the table. She got up and took a long look around the room. When she was finished, Derek had come in.

"You ready?" Derek asked.

Haley put her hand on her hips and nodded. She was determined not to lose it in front of Nathan. "As ready as I'm going to be."

She grabbed her coat and Nathan took her bag.

"I'll be out there," Derek said giving them some privacy.

"Let's just go, Nathan. Just walk me out," Haley said wearily.

"Just give me a hug," Nathan said understanding that neither one could stand a drawn-out goodbye.

Haley gave a tight, but quick, hug. "Get things ready for when I'm back. Do whatever you need so we can just move forward and start living our lives."

"I will. And you let yourself have fun. Use this time to learn more about yourself."

Haley was about to tell him she'd try, but she knew he would object. Instead, she just nodded. She opened the door and headed out. They passed by one of Bill's bodyguards and went over to the elevator which was being held open by a security guard, an F.B.I agent and Derek.

When they stopped in front of it, Nathan handed her the duffel bag. "I love you."

"I know," Haley sighed. "I love you, too. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know." Nathan took her hands, gave them both a squeeze then stepped back.

Haley got inside the elevator and kept her eyes downward. As the elevator door began to close, her head shot up. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Nathan's blue eyes disappear.

As soon as Haley was gone, Nathan spun around and sprinted back into the penthouse. He slammed the door shut and sunk down to the floor. He leaned back against the door, with his knees to his chest, and began to let all his emotions come to the surface. He was sobbing heavily when he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Nathan barked.

To his surprise, the door began to push open. He turned around and saw Lucas' sandy blonde hair. Nathan rose to his feet and Lucas came in.

Nathan tried to quickly wipe away his tears, but it was pointless. Lucas held out his arms and Nathan accepted his cousin's hug. Tears had reclaimed his eyes by the time he pulled away. He shuffled away and put his fingers over his eyes as he forced himself to get a grip. When he had some semblance of composure, he turned back to Lucas. Lucas was rubbing his eyes.

"How did you know?" Nathan asked.

"Derek came and got me. I said goodbye to Hales and then came up."

"How was she?"

"She'll be fine." Lucas paused and took a deep breath. "She was a little frantic. She forgot to tell you to ice your back, so I promised…." Lucas paused again. "So, ice your back."

Nathan sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "She's so concerned about me."

Lucas sat down on the loveseat. "We're going to be here for you, Nate. Me…Brooke, Jake, Peyton, my mom and dad….everyone is going to stick by you."

Nathan looked back up at Lucas filled with shame and regret. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about this before. Haley was….well, Haley. Left to her own devices, she isolated herself. She buried things, kept secrets, and put on a façade for the benefit of others. Once again, she was going to be left alone to deal with things. She still hadn't recovered from the last time that happened. "Luke," he said desperately, "who's going to be there for her? Who's going to be there for Haley?"

Lucas just looked at him blankly. There was no answer that he could give him.

Nathan put his heads back in his hands. "I did it again. I left her alone again."

Lucas moved to his side. He put his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "It's not the same. She's stronger this time."

Nathan knew better. She had never really worked through her issues. They were all still there. Yes, Nathan was still sure that he knew Haley best. In this case, for Haley's sake, he hoped he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "From Where You Are" (Lifehouse)<p>

AN: That was heartbreaking for me to write! Unfortunately, more heartbreak is on the way as we get to the prologue. The next chapter will feature two time jumps. You won't have to suffer through reading too much about their time apart. Hope that helps!

Did you catch the throwbacks to WOWY? I have been dying to explain why Haley used to call Nathan, "Nate." It was conscious decision on my part because I figured she would if they grew up together. I finally get to let you know I am a true OTH fan and did that intentionally! Vindication!

I may wait at least a week to post the next chapter so I can A) focus on _Arms_ (btw, I plan on posting the next chapter by Sun night since the last one was so short) and B) write more ahead so I can post at least twice a week for this story so you don't have to suffer too long—similar to how I did w/WOWY. This is a good point to take that break to get caught up. If you disagree, feel free to let me know. Honestly, I appreciate your support and the last thing I want is dissatisfied readers. I know I can't make everyone happy, but I will try to make as many of you happy as possible!

Thanks for sticking w/this story, even in tough times. I believe it will be worth it. There are so many payoffs, especially if you read WOWY. Naley all the way!


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Thanks to **naley12** for helping with this chapter!

Chapter 22: "From Where You Are" (Lifehouse)

Nathan walked up and down the halls of the second story of his house twice before he decided to head downstairs. The house was large and he didn't have the layout down yet, but knew Jimmy and Lydia had to be somewhere down there. In his confused state, he just hoped it wouldn't take him too long to find them. He didn't have the patience to navigate his away around this new place. The James' were undoubtedly more at home there than he was which was a little frustrating. It made sense because they had spent more time there than he did.

Nathan had only fully moved in a few days ago. He'd bought the house not long after Haley left on a whim. But, after the paperwork went through, he continued to stay at the penthouse. He just couldn't bring himself to leave the home Haley created for him. He even started to rethink his decision about his purchase and was going to just let the house sit idly until Haley came back and let her make the call.

Vivian's arrival changed everything. Once she heard about Nathan's big purchase, she began clamoring to use her professional interior decorating skills to get the place livable. Nathan brushed her off, explaining that he wasn't sure they were even going to keep the place. Vivian probably sensed the sadness in his voice and before he knew it, she was on the next plane to Boston. Unable to garner enough energy to fight her, Nathan gave her the key to the house and his credit card. Two weeks later, Vivian left and Jimmy and Lydia arrived. It was them that forced him to make the big move.

Vivian had done an amazing job decorating the house. Every room had a fresh coat of paint, curtains, furniture, pictures and odds and ends to give it that homey feel. The problem was, it still didn't feel like home to Nathan. That was because _Haley was his home_. He figured once she was back, it would all change, just like it did with this penthouse.

Once downstairs, he found Jimmy and Lydia in the living room.

"Nathan!" Lydia said excitedly. "How are you? Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Okay. Guess, I missed breakfast, huh?"

Jimmy stood up. "It's okay. I was just about to get lunch going." He walked over to Nathan and put his hand on his back. "You okay, son? That was a tough loss last night."

Nathan gave him half of a smile. Basketball just didn't mean as much to him anymore. "How bad would it sound if I told you I'm happy the season is over?"

"Not so bad," Jimmy said. "Now, we just need Haley to come home."

Nathan took a couple of steps away from Jimmy towards Lydia. He put his hands on his hips and looked at both of them with grave concern. "I need to talk to you about that."

Jimmy and Nathan joined Lydia on the sectional sofa.

"Is something wrong?" Lydia asked biting her lip.

"Haley's fine," Nathan said quickly. "I talked to Derek and she's finished her program. He thinks she enjoyed it."

"So, she's ready to come home then?" Jimmy asked.

"I guess. They moved her again and she's still out of the country. The problem is that it's still not safe so they're holding off on bring her home." Nathan rested his palms on either side of him on the sofa. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for sharing this important news with Haley's parents. "The F.B.I is making a move; _tonight_."

"What kind of a move?" Jimmy asked.

"They set a trap and they think he'll fall for it. See, it turns out they have a lead that tells them he's heading to Tree Hill…..He thinks that's where Haley is."

"Tree Hill? Why would Haley be there?" Lydia asked.

"Because we gave him that information," Nathan said slowly. "Damien's been trying to track Haley ever since the fundraiser. That's not a surprise; we knew that was going to happen. Anyway, he has no idea she's gone since we've planted some false leads. Then, we made it clear that once I was out of the playoffs, Hales and I were heading to Tree Hill to visit my aunt and uncle."

"Karen and Keith!" Lydia gasped.

"They're on their way here," Nathan assured her. "They're going to stay with me….which means that your shift is up." Over the past six weeks, Nathan had faced a constant barrage of visitors. He knew they meant well, but he also felt like he was being babysat. He was only left on his own for a handful of days and when he was on the road and even then Clay, Lucas, Jake, and even Nino seemed to mange to pop up at some of those games.

"Nathan,—" Lydia began sharply.

"Listen, I love having you both here, but you have lives to live. In fact, I'm pretty sure you have a new RV that you need to start to test out. May is a good of a month as any to do it."

Lydia rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at him. "You're not getting rid of that this fast! This mansion of yours has enough guest rooms to house all of us!"

"Seriously, I'm going to be okay," Nathan said confidently.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "I think it's best if we all stick together right now, especially if this is all about to come to an end."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, each privately pondering the possible turn of events.

"You really think they'll catch him?" Lydia asked hesitantly.

"I've been working pretty closely with Derek," Nathan said looking at Lydia, "and I think it's a solid plan. If it goes well, Haley could be home in few days."

"And we could all finally put this behind us," Jimmy added.

Nathan had to refocus before his anxiety got the best of him. He stood up and looked around the room. "Think Hales is going to like this?"

"I can't believe you let Vivian decorate this place," Lydia said. "That's the only thing I'm worried about."

"No, no. They're fine now," Nathan said dismissively. "They made up at the fundraiser. In fact, Haley asked Vivian to help me out."

"Okay," Jimmy said sounding unconvinced. "You know her best."

Nathan grew uneasy. "She—She asked me to get the piano, too. I'm just doing what she wanted."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Lydia said comfortingly. "I saw you left a few rooms empty. She can tackle them on her own. And she can always change something she doesn't like."

"And don't get me started on the pool," Nathan said disgustedly. "The whole reason I got this house and not the other one was because I was supposed to be able to put in a massive underground pool. I can't believe under the ground was some type of dumping ground for the construction company that built the place! I'm going to sue that construction company if they don't get all that crap out of the ground so I can give Haley her pool. I just listened to a message from them saying they didn't think it was possible."

"That's a lot of crap," Jimmy said. "We saw them try and get those tree stumps out….They just didn't have the right equipment."

"Well, they better get it. I want it at least started before Haley gets home."

"Nathan, relax," Lydia said. "The most important thing is that Haley comes home."

Nathan nodded. Now he wasn't so sure. He jumped up as his phone rang. He gave permission to the security guard for Karen, Keith and Lily to be let in the front gate of the estate. A few minutes later, they all burst in the front door, along with Lucas. Nathan wasn't so shocked about that. His cousin had been a constant fixture in his life over the past six weeks. Hugs and kisses were exchanged all around. Having his family around felt good. Nathan just wished Haley was there.

* * *

><p>"Nathan! Nathan!" Lucas said loudly tapping his hand in front of Nathan. "Your turn."<p>

Nathan's attention snapped back to the poker game he was playing with his uncle, cousin and Jimmy. He didn't even bother to look at his cards again. He laid them flat and pushed them towards the center of the table. "I fold."

Nathan got up from the table, went over to his minibar and refilled his glass of scotch.

Lydia and Karen came into the room.

"Wow!" Karen exclaimed looking around. "This is quite a room."

"Tell me about it," Lydia agreed. "I can't believe Vivian gave Nathan a 'man cave'." She turned to Nathan. "Listen, Nathan, I was wondering if I could show Karen the scrapbook."

"Sure," Nathan said. Just thinking of that book made him feel warm. "It's in my room. I'll go get it."

Nathan left the room, went down the hall and up the stairs to the enormous master bedroom. He took a seat on his bed and picked up the scrapbook, which was placed on Haley's side of the bed. It had given him great comfort in her absence, especially when he went to bed. It was then he missed Haley the most. After being around his family and friends, this was the time he was really on his own. Being alone in his king size bed, left him feeling so alone and empty. The darkness in his room and the silence in the air penetrated deep into his soul. It left him yearning for sleep, but of course it didn't come easy. Even when it did, his dreams teetered between being erotic and horrific. Many nights, he preferred to not even try and sleep and just fantasize instead of his future with Haley.

"Hey, there."

Nathan looked up to see Lydia standing in his doorway. He smiled and patted to the spot beside him.

Lydia went over and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his back and began rubbing it. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm nervous about tonight," Nathan admitted.

"Try and stay positive." Lydia flipped open the scrapbook and leafed through it with determination. She stopped on the page she wanted and pointed. It was entitled "Laughs" and had pictures of Nathan and Haley laughing, sometimes alone and other times with friends and family. "This one is my favorite. See, that's what I remember the most about the two of you as kids. You always made each other laugh and that made me laugh."

"I miss her laugh."

"So do I, but she'll be back soon. Just remember the good times for now. It's all we can do."

"Thanks, Mom," Nathan said with a light smile.

Lydia gave him a few pats on the back and left the room clutching the scrapbook in her arms.

Nathan took a few moments to collect himself and headed back to the poker game. When he returned to the table, a new round was about to start.

"Tell me how you got this place," Keith prodded him. "I didn't even know you were looking for a house."

"I wasn't. I started thinking about it when I bought the piano for Haley. I wasn't sure how I was going to get it in and I figured maybe I'd just start looking for house. I kind of stumbled upon this, put in an offer and it got accepted. The rest is history."

"It's real nice; quiet and private," Keith said. He began chuckling. "I just can't believe you told Lily she could have her own room!"

"I want her to have it. She's going to decorate it tomorrow," Nathan said proudly.

"Way to show me up once again, Nate," Lucas sneered.

"Give it up, Luke. She likes me better," Nathan bragged.

"I am so sick of you doing things like that!" Lucas said loudly.

"Like what? Treating her like my sister," Nathan said unfazed.

"I know how you told her she could design her own dress for your wedding! Who lets an eight year old do that?"

"She's smart and knows what she wants. You should be proud that she's going to be a headstrong girl!"

"You know what she's going to be? Spoiled!"

"Boys!" Keith said harshly laying his hands on either side of him. "Stop! Lily is lucky to have both of you to encourage her in your own ways." He looked back and forth from Lucas to Nathan. "And there's no need to fight over it."

Jimmy laughed. "They really are like brothers, huh?"

"You're the one with sons. You tell me?" Keith said to Jimmy.

"Oh, yeah," Jimmy nodded.

Lucas and Nathan glared at each for a moment before returning their attention to the game.

"Have you heard anything from Clay about a deal?" Lucas asked breaking the tension.

"He jumped all over it today," Nathan said. Although the Celtics had been knocked out of the semi-finals of the playoffs the previous night, it was not because of Nathan. Devon and Tony's performances the whole series had been less than stellar. Jabar had stepped it up and Nathan had been a consistent leader during all of the post-season, but none of it was enough to advance the team. "Clay thinks he can get a three year deal with Boston with a possibility of two year extension."

"Wow!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Are you going to take it?"

"I was thinking I would," Nathan shrugged. "It's a good deal and we have this place…"

"You worried about Hales?" Lucas asked.

"I don't like making decisions like this without her. I was going to wait and see what happens tonight." Nathan pressed the button on his cellphone and checked the time.

"How about you, Luke?" Jimmy asked. "Are you and Brooke thinking of leaving the big city?"

"Actually, we were thinking of looking at houses in Tree Hill."

Nathan eyebrows shot up as he looked at his cousin. "Really? This soon?"

Lucas nodded. "Especially if this thing is all over….We'd really like to get back there. Peyton and Jake are even talking about it, too."

Keith smiled. "Just think….You could move back, raise your families there. It'd be nice to have another generation running around."

Nathan was torn about the idea. It sounded great in theory, but it was more complicated for him and Haley. "Maybe someday. No matter what, Haley and I need some time to ourselves."

"I'm sorry, Nate," Keith said guiltily. "I didn't mean anything by that. We all understand if it's too hard to come back."

"Someday," Nathan repeated. He looked again at his phone. "Right now, I just want it to be an option."

Everyone jumped as Nathan's phone began ringing. They all looked and saw it was Derek. Nathan grabbed his phone, got up and answered it as he walked away. "Hello?"

"Nate. It's me," Derek said.

"You have news?"

"Yeah, I do. You might want to sit down for this."

It began to get harder for Nathan to breathe. He took a few deep breaths and tried not think about the sudden increase of the thumping of his heart. He could already tell what kind of news it was. Now, he just had to let himself hear it.

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is my stop! I'm afraid I have to go. What was the name of that author that you think my niece would like?"<p>

"Judy Blume," Haley answered. "Good luck with your meeting, Jen!"

"Good luck with your interview, Maria. It was nice to meet you."

As the woman who had been sitting next to her on the train left, Haley turned her attention to the window. This was her seventh train ride since arriving in London. Each one left her feeling more invigorated than the last. Most of the time, she had no idea where she was going and opted to get off when she felt like it. In those cases, she'd get off and aimlessly wander around. It was a great way to spend the day. She had complete freedom to do whatever she wanted and so far, it had served her well. She was certain she had stumbled upon things she never would have if she had a rigid itinerary. Research wouldn't have helped either. In the end, Haley learned that the best way to learn about the real customs and hidden gems while traveling was simply talking to people.

Meeting new people was another unexpected advantage to these train rides. On her first ride, Haley avoided making eye contact with people coming onto the train and covered up the seat beside her with her bag so no one would take it. It worked for a few stops, until the seats began to run out. When an elderly lady headed towards her, Haley knew she had to offer up her seat. Right away, the lady began talking to Haley. She was endeared by Haley's American accent and Haley loved listening to her British tongue. They had a wonderful conversation that took her all the way to Edinburgh. There, in addition to seeing the normal tourist attractions, she went to a bakery café recommended by the lady that she surely would have passed over on her own. After that, Haley purposely sought out companions on her rides. She chatted with people from all walks of life and learned a lot about life in the U.K. By now, she was talking with people everywhere she went and had no qualms about reaching out to strangers for directions or suggestions. She never would have expected that traveling alone could be so liberating and fun!

It wasn't all good times though. Staying active was a substitute for the longing in her heart. She learned the importance of staying busy the first few days she spent in London. After having a fixed schedule and routine during her time in Nigeria, Haley found herself thrust into a new city with a very different landscape with no real purpose for her days. Those first two nights in the hotel room had been torture. She was in complete isolation and only had contact with one person, Miranda, a "friend" of Derek's. She didn't know their exact connection and Miranda wasn't exactly forthcoming. At first, Haley found her cold and rude, but lately she had seemed to come around. Just yesterday when she stopped by to check in on Haley, they shared a laugh. It was the first time Haley saw her smile.

After the stay at hotel, Haley was moved to a fully furnished studio flat. She was given no information about how long she was staying there or what was going on back home, which just led to more frustration. Thus far, she hadn't even directly spoken to Derek.

Haley knew something was wrong. A simple internet search told her that the Celtics were out of the playoffs. That was two weeks ago and here she was still wondering why she wasn't back in Boston.

Haley spent one day moping around in her flat before she knew she had to do something. After being around such positive energy in a bustling community with women, she didn't want to be alone. She couldn't be alone. If left alone, she would go to that dark place she had successfully avoided since she left Boston.

During the few days of her first week in the flat, Haley went to all the major tourist sites in London. Unsurprisingly, the London Library and St. James' Park were her personal favorites. Finding places like that she loved…made her want to share it with someone. And there was really just _one person_ she wanted to share it with. But that was just not possible right now and Haley wasn't sure why.

While out and about, whether in London or in some other city, Haley found it comforting to be around other people. She loved being in a crowd of people, having no fears knowing she was really just on her own and no one was paying her any attention. It was the same way in Nigeria. In both countries, she felt safe and secure knowing that she wasn't in any imminent danger. It was this incredible new feeling that made her realize just how much stress she had been under from Damien.

Looking back, it was like a rollercoaster ride and Haley did not like those kinds of rides. Instead of the heights bringing excitement and pleasure like it did to some people, they brought her fear and terror. The rollercoaster she had been on reached a high when she was living it California, got better when she moved to Boston and hits its low point after her visit to Chicago. With the start of the media issues, a new hill appeared and reached its crescendo the night of the fundraiser. Now, she hoped it was back on the decline. She was desperate to finally get off the rollercoaster once and for all. If things went according to plan and Damien was caught, that could happen.

Night was her biggest challenge. Sleep escaped her as tension filled her body as her mind began to race. She tried lying on her side and imaging those strong arms around her, the beating of _his _heart by her back and his breath on her neck. It had worked back when they apart for road games, but at least then they were on the phone together. This time, it made her feel worse. _Every night she cried herself to sleep._

In the morning it was better. She was able to force herself to start the day fresh and head off on some adventure to occupy her troubled mind. It did require some preparation though. She used her time in the shower for that. It was another place that she found herself needed a focus. So, while showering, Haley thought of the fantastical tales she would tell people about her life. As time went on, she found it easier and easier to get caught up in the excitement of imagining a different life.

Haley watched as a large group of people began boarding the train. She felt a rush of energy as an old man took the seat next to her. He was absolutely adorable! She was anxious to get to know him and give him the background story she cooked up this morning.

"Hello! Where are you headed to?" Haley asked.

"Windermere; it's my granddaughter's birthday."

"How nice! I'm Maddie."

"Alan. You're from the States?"

"California. I'm traveling out to see my sister who's studying at the University of Cambridge."

"That's a fine university." Alan eyed her up and down and laughed. "You know, before you spoke, I would have thought you were a true Brit!"

Haley smiled; that was her intent. She dressed as differently from her normal attire as possible. Miranda had been happy to help with that. It was all part of her excitement in taking on a new persona. "Well, I spent a semester myself studying in London so I decided to go for it and try to blend in."

"You certainly do blend in….with that punk crowd!"

Haley laughed. "So, tell me about your granddaughter."

"She's a real firework…Kinda reminds me of you actually," Alan said wryly. "Except she has purple hair. At least she did the last time I saw her!..."

* * *

><p>Haley was surprised when Miranda pulled off to the side to let her out at the airport.<p>

"Aren't you coming in?" Haley asked.

"Derek's orders just said to drop you off," Miranda shrugged.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?"

"Get a taxi. Really, Haley. You've been self-sufficient for over two weeks now. You'll figure it out."

"I just though you would want to see him," Haley said coyly as she opened her car door.

"Haley! Wait!" Miranda yelled desperately.

Haley stepped out the car but leaned back in and grinned Miranda. She had finally figured out the connection between them. "Yes?"

Miranda shifted her car into park. "Why do you say that?"

"No reason." Haley shut the door and headed towards the airport.

Despite teasing Miranda about her relationship with Derek, Haley was still nervous. She tried to quell her nerves with the idea that Derek's arrival had to be a good sign. It just didn't make sense that she was meeting him there. It was setting up an awkward scene. Where would they go from there? He would have his luggage. He should probably head to a hotel. She didn't want to with him there. She was equally wary of bringing him to her flat.

Haley went over and read the television monitors for the time for arriving flights. There was an arriving flight from both Boston and New York City. A pain sharply stabbed at her heart. Pretty soon, she was going to see people from Boston. People who had been in the same city as _him_. That simple fact was enough to unravel all of the knots that sat on the bottom of her stomach.

As she stood at the bottom of the escalator she saw _his_ shoes first. They were followed by _his _jeans, blue t-shirt and baseball cap. _His_ head was tucked down as if trying to be discreet, but she'd recognize _him_ anywhere.

As _he_ stepped off the escalator, Haley found herself unable to move. She was having difficulty breathing due to lump in her throat. Then, _he_ walked right by her, not even giving her a second glance. It spurred her into action. She ran ahead of _him_, spun around and lunged at _him_.

Nathan stumbled back as the petite girl with short pink hair plowed into him. He kept his hands up as he looked down at her unsure of what to do. A familiar scent, a soft chocked sob, and the touch of her hands snapped him to reality. A surge of adrenaline ran through his veins. He gently pushed her head back and looked into her eyes.

_It was her_. _She_ looked so different, even as he stared at _her_. The difference was even in _her_ eyes. But when he took the time to look deeper, _it was still her_. Buried underneath the wild clothes, radical hair and long black boots, _it was her_.

Haley was finally back in his arms, right where she belonged.

Haley was overwhelmed as she looked into Nathan's eyes. She had been used to distant and impersonal socializations with strangers and this was as far from that as possible. It went with the theme of her life for the past two months-living in extremes.

_U.S….Nigeria….U.K. _

_City…Rural…City. _

_Friends/family…community of indigenous women….British strangers. _

_Love…Emptiness…,Now, back to love. _

Haley knew she had to adjust once again, but it was one adjustment she looked forward to. Yet, there was one change she was hoping she wasn't going to have to make. She didn't want to go from _fear to safety, back to fear again_.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes for a second. "Is it over?" She asked Nathan with her voice quivering.

Nathan remained silent as Haley searched his eyes.

Haley figured that maybe needed to be a little clearer. "Did they catch him?"

His hesitation said it all. Haley solemnly looked down and turned away as a tear spilled down her cheek. Unable to face Nathan, she kept her face looking ahead as she reached back and took his hand and began to lead him away. It was always best to keep moving.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Good Life" (One Republic)<p>

AN: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. They meant a lot to me! As time toughs hit, I fully expect reviews and readership to taper off. If you want to take a break until things get better, let me know and I will tell you went to pick up again. That being said, in the next chapter the Naley reunion plays out and you might enjoy that! Also, I kept the description of the house vague here because I want you to fully see it through Haley's eyes for the first time. And as for the pool thing, maybe I didn't describe it well, but that based off a true story. Weird, but true.

Does this fill in a lot of the gaps left from the prologue? What are you still wondering about?


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

**Summary**: AU: After years of separation, Haley and Nathan are committed to spending their lives together, but struggle with integrating their lives as they face opposition to their relationship, threats to their lives, and the issues that drove them apart in the first place.

Chapter 23: "Good Life" (One Republic)

Thanks to **naley12** for looking this over!

By the time they arrived at Haley's flat, Nathan knew that Haley's changes ran deeper than her attire. She was clinging to him, as if afraid that he would disappear if she let him go. It was the same way at the baggage claim and in the taxi ride. The ride was silent with Haley's head resting firmly on his shoulder. Even now, as he was getting settled into her incredibly small one room flat, she still was sticking very close to him.

Nathan looked around the room. He was standing next to a small round table for two in the narrow kitchen area. It had a small counter with a few cabinets, a sink, stove, and refrigerator. At the far end was a door to the bathroom. Off to right there was a full size bed, followed by a nightstand set up against the windows. In the far corner there as a brown leather chair next to a small closet that stood opposite the foot of the bed. That was it. Simple was an understatement. It was smaller than most hotel rooms he stayed in. He rolled his suitcase several feet to the right by the bed. After propping it up on the bed, Nathan turned around and put his hands on Haley's upper arms. "You're awfully quiet, baby."

"I'm used to being alone." Haley patted her straight pink hair that fell down just past her chin. "You hate this, huh?"

"It's not a wig?"

Haley shook her head. "Miranda—Derek's friend who's been watching after me—talked me into it. She said I should just go for it since I had nothing to lose anyway! Then, I guess I kind of when crazy with the clothes." She gestured to her knee high black boots, black leggings, multicolored vest and white collared shirt.

Nathan raised his eyebrows in agreement. To him, _this was not Haley_ and he would be lying if he said he was comfortable with it. Then again, he hadn't been around her for over eight weeks. He decided to give her time to let go of the need to hide behind these clothes and hair and get back to herself. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"You haven't kissed me yet," Haley pouted.

"That's because once I do that, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop," Nathan said seriously. He cleared his throat to keep his mind from succumbing to the sexual tension invading his body. "We need to talk, baby. I need to tell you what's happened."

Haley looped her arms in through his and threw herself at his chest. "How bad is it?" She mumbled.

Nathan patted her head. "At the airport you asked me if it was over. The part with us being separated is." He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "We're back together now; for good. I promise."

Haley really didn't want to hear any more than that, but knew she had to. She began to ponder the possibilities. "How is everyone?" She asked frantically. "Did something happen to someone—"

"Haley, our friends and family are fine," Nathan assured her quickly. "It just…they didn't catch him. They tried, but he was onto us."

Haley let out a few short breaths.

"Let's sit down," Nathan suggested calmly.

They walked around and took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"They set up a trap for him in Tree Hill," Nathan explained. "He led us to believe he was coming, but he never did, which means he's still playing us and has people looking out for him."

"What happened with your dad?"

Nathan looked away and sighed. "He was denied parole again. I asked to see him, but he refused."

"What about Rachel?"

Nathan turned back to Haley with wide eyes. "Now this is where things get complicated. Turns out she's been in Tree Hill—living with Gary, Tim's brother!"

"No!" Haley said in disbelief.

"Yeah. She claims that he's the 'love of her life," Nathan said with a heavy roll of his eyes. "Anyway, Gary was working with the F.B.I. as an informant, but now they're investigating him." He stopped and sighed as he prepared to give Haley the most disturbing piece of news. "When the F.B.I. was in Tree Hill, that guy who came to our place, Agent Coleman—"

"I remember him."

Nathan shook his head and bit his lip. "He, uh, found a lead, followed it and found Tim."

"Tim was in Tree Hill?"

"For a while, too. He was hiding out at one of Gary's places. Gary, of course, is claiming that he had no idea and Rachel backs him up."

Haley put her palm to her forehead. Right in the center there was a spot that was starting to throb. "This is too much. I can't believe Rachel is caught up in this."

"She was on drugs again. You know how that is—when people have that addiction, they do crazy, unimaginable things, even to people they love. When my mom found out about this latest thing, she pretty much forced her into rehab—in France, no less."

"I guess that's good." It didn't make things right, but Haley knew Rachel needed help.

"That's not it, Hales….Tim killed Coleman."

Haley's hand slowly fell to her lap. "Oh, no." She processed this news. There had to be a silver lining here….There had to be. "Then they caught him, right? They have Tim?"

"He got away." As Haley turned fully away from him, Nathan put his arms around her and pulled her back. "It's going to be okay. We just needed some time to let things settle down. Now Derek and his team are making sure things are okay so I can bring you home."

"I want to go home," Haley said desperately. "Wait, where is home? Did you renegotiate?"

"We're staying in Boston."

Haley let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. It would be nice to go back to some place familiar, as least at first. "That's good. Was it a good deal?"

"A great deal. Clay did good. Three years with the possibility of five!"

Haley was surprised at the conflicting emotions that set in. She was grateful Nathan and Clay worked things out, happy for Nathan's achievement and Boston still sounded like a good place to back to, but _five years_? That was a strong commitment that also came with a measure of uncertainty. By signing such a long deal, Nathan had effectively handed over control of their lives to basketball. He could be traded anytime and just like with Devon and Tess and could be uprooted at a moment's notice. "Wow," was Haley could say. "How's Devon and Tess?"

Nathan swung his head back and forth. "Their daughter, Kara, was born two days after you left, but….Did you read about the playoffs?"

"I know Devon had some problems."

"The coaches thought he blew that last game for us. They're looking to trade him for the last year of his contract. He and Tess were packing up and heading back to Texas when I left."

"They're gone?" Haley asked shocked.

"We'll keep in touch, Hales. They'll be at our wedding and we can visit them." Nathan started to grow uneasy. He saw the disappointment in Haley's eyes. "Is this okay? Boston, I mean? Derek is making sure it's safe, I swear. That's the only reason we're waiting."

"Our penthouse is safe. It's actually good that it's in the city and there are all kinds of people around. I know it sounds weird, but I like being around people, even if I don't know them. One thing I've learned is that everyone has a story and if you ask, they'll probably tell it to you. It helps remind me that there are other people out there moving forward with their lives, too….Or at least trying to."

Against his better judgment, Nathan decided to hold something back from Haley. This went against his instincts to always be honest, even if it was hurtful. He tried to convince himself he was going to keep the news of their new house, located in a quiet, suburb of Boston, in a secluded area with no one around for miles, as a surprise. The truth was, he couldn't bring himself to further dampen her spirits. She had enough disappointing news for the evening. "Home is wherever we both are. Right now, this is our home."

Haley laughed. "I don't even know whose place this is. They just stuck me here without telling me anything!"

"Really? Derek wouldn't tell you?"

"I haven't spoken to Derek once. I had no clue how long I was going to be here."

Nathan was disturbed by this. He couldn't imagine being constantly on edge like that. "It's all over."

"It's not for me," Haley said softly. "I need to learn how to be with you again. I want to you hold me until I feel safe again."

"I can do that," Nathan said just as softly. "Tell you what-let's get comfortable in this bed. I want to hear all about what you've been up to."

"I need to warn you, this bed reminds me of the one that Nino and Layla have."

"Should be interesting." Nathan got up and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled out a t-shirt and tossed it to Haley. "This is for you."

Haley happily held up one of his Celtics shirts. "I want you tell me about basketball, too. I only know about the playoffs."

"Let me use the bathroom and we'll catch up." Nathan took a few steps away and opened up the door. The smallest bathroom he'd ever seen lied before him. "Could this place be any smaller?"

"Let's think of it as cozy."

Nathan flashed her his smirk. "We can get cozy alright. How much food do you have in this place?"

"A decent amount actually. I wasn't planning on eating out as much as I have. I have lots of macaroni and cheese! Why?"

"I say we stay in and 'catch up' and get cozy for at least twenty-four hours."

Haley shook her head, understanding exactly what they meant. "Just go, will you!"

Once he was in the bathroom, Haley worked on changing. She felt silly greeting Nathan in the airport in that outfit, but it still served its purpose. She felt completely comfortable with her concealed identity in the midst of a hectic airport greeting a N.B.A. player. Things were going to be different back home, especially with what she just heard. She wasn't quite ready to let go of the freedom these clothes and her hair gave her. She wanted to hold onto it a little longer. She hoped to get Nathan on board with it as well. They could even have a little fun with it.

After changing into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, Nathan prepared to leave the bathroom. He hesitated as he took Haley's engagement ring from his pocket. As he fingered it, he debated what to do. Initially, he thought he would get it on her finger as soon as possible. Now that it was time, it didn't feel right. He didn't want to have that memory of something he'd waiting so long for, with Haley in her current state. He wanted her back to normal…._back to Haley_. He hoped they would make significant progress over the next twenty four hours and the first thing that had to go was that hair. He was determined that when he did propose, she would look like herself. Tonight, he decided to focus solely on reconnecting with Haley.

Nathan stuffed the ring into his sock, and headed out of the bathroom, with his dirty clothes in his hand. The place was dark with the exception of a single flickering candle that sat on the night stand on the opposite side of the bed. The light bounced off of the corner of the walls and the windows creating a soft, romantic atmosphere. As he put his clothes into his suitcase, he secured the sock into one of the interior compartments. He smiled as he saw Haley in his t-shirt lying on the other side of the bed. His body began to heat up. It wasn't going to take much for him to reconnect. He moved his suitcase over towards the windows, and then hopped on the bed. As the bed took on his weight, it began to squeak.

Haley giggled as he crawled up to her. She snuggled into his arms in the center of the bed as they fell back, propped up on some pillows.

"This good?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. I still can't believe you're here. So, tell me everything I missed."

"Not so fast," Nathan laughed. "I've told you a lot. I want to hear from you!"

"How's your back?" Haley asked anxiously. "You need to at least tell me that."

"It's fine," Nathan said huffily. "I just went to the doctor's and everything. Now, go. There's nothing else you need to know right away. It's your turn to fill me in."

"Okay," Haley conceded. "I was in Nigeria in a community of about twenty women and five volunteers. It was a six week program, but the first week was just training at their headquarters. Then, we started to work with the women. We helped them learn useful skills so they could support themselves. All of the women had children, but the main problem was that they were dependent on men. Those men abused the women and in some cases, even raped them. It's so engrained in the culture of that particular community, that this program is attacking the problem from a different angle than we would in America. We don't focus on convincing them to leave their men. We try to give them practical skills to try and strip their dependency off of the men and build confidence in themselves. "

"Sounds intense. Were you in outside or in a classroom?"

"Both. The women came to us for four weeks. Often times they have to bring their children. I was assigned four women to work with. They all came from the same area. First, I went with people from our organization to pick them up and see where they lived. Luckily, all the leg work had already been done to get them to come. It involved convincing the men it would be okay for the women to go since it would give them more income upon their return. We also provided the families with some payment for the time the women spent with our program. After the women came to our community, I would do whatever the women needed. I was basically their supporter. I would take turns with the other volunteers watching their children while in class. Other times, I would be in class with them, helping them, and a couple of times I even led some sessions." Haley paused as she looked up at Nathan and smiled. She knew he would like to hear that.

"I bet you liked it," Nathan said warmly. He always knew she was a good teacher and loved to help people. Her speech at the fundraiser just further convinced him that all she needed was confidence and motivation. If she had those things, like she did that night, she could succeed at whatever she put her mind to.

"A little," Haley admitted. She would have loved it more if she knew what she was doing. Still, she was helping people and that was what she loved most. "I was outside of the classroom, too. My girls focused on making these handmade canvas bags." Haley jumped out of bed, went to the over to the kitchen table and grabbed a bag that was hanging over the side of one of the chairs. She hopped back on the bed and moved right next to Nathan. She rested her weigh on her knees and showed the bag to Nathan. She began fingering the bag as she pointed out its features to him. "See the beadwork here….and the stitching…"

Nathan did his best to pretend his interest lied in seeing the bag. In reality, he loved watching Haley. She was bobbing up and down on her knees excitedly as she explained the intricate process of making a bag like that and how it served its purpose instilling confidence in the women.

"…Then I took them to a local marketplace where they had to sell them. Their marketplaces are nothing like here. You negotiate your prices and both the seller and the buyer have to play hardball. The ladies actually did well with that part once they got going. Once the program was over, we took them back to their villages and helped them get set up there."

Nathan gave Haley a proud grin. He rubbed her arm up and down. "You are amazing, baby."

"No, Nathan," Haley said sternly. "It wasn't me. It was these women. I learned from them. They gave so much more to me. I saw what they came from, the risks they were taking, and their genuine desire to risk everything to better themselves for their children." Haley took a reflective moment as she thought about the something her mind just couldn't leave alone. "It made me see what real courage is all about and in the end, it helped me see how weak I really am."

"Haley," Nathan said disturbed with wide eyes. "That's not true."

Haley gave him reassuring smile. "No, it's okay, Nathan. It makes me want to be stronger and better. I want to be the best I can and for years, I haven't. _I want to be that person I talked about in my speech._ This trip didn't make me feel bad about myself—it inspired me. When I get home, I'm ready to start fresh. I have _so many things_ I want to do."

"You just have to be careful," Nathan said gently. "You may have to lay low for a little while…but there's plenty of things going on with the foundation."

"Really? Tell me!"

"Things took off after you left. The media loved you and our story. Just like you wanted, the locals started to rally around us. I haven't been able to do much because of basketball, but I did do a couple of local things and Clay's spent a lot of time working on it. Right now, we're working on getting some office space. I wanted to wait for you to do that. I did, however, commit to some things when we get back. The press doesn't know you were gone and think you've been working behind the scenes. Clay wants us to capitalize on that when we get back since you're in such high demand."

"They want to talk to me? Alone?"

"I guess….You don't have to, though. We do have a big fundraiser we have to attend."

"Let me guess. It's the Boston Coalition for Victims of Domestic Violence Annual Fundraiser," Haley said flatly. "Funny how they want you now."

"It's all for a good cause. You okay with that?"

"Whatever. I believe in what they do. I just don't want to be around those people. You're right though. We have to do it."

Nathan leaned over and gave Haley a soft kiss on the cheek. Unable to help himself, he followed it up with a few more going down the side of her neck, making her giggle. He fell back against the pillows. "Did I forget to tell you how much I love you?"

Haley nodded and pouted. "You did! And don't think that counts as my kiss either," she playfully rebuked him.

Nathan took her hand and began to play with it. "I'm not done talking yet. Now, I want to hear about what you've been doing here. You said they left you alone? I hope you didn't stay stuck in here."

Again, Haley began to move around as she spoke animatedly telling Nathan of her adventures in London and her travels on the train. "….My favorite traveling companion was this teenager. She was inspiration for my clothing today. She directed me to Camden Town. Anyway, she this tough exterior, but once I started talking to her, she was quite lovely—"

Nathan laughed. "Quite lovely? You're trying real hard to be British, huh?"

Haley gave him an annoyed look. "I can't help it! You'll see! You just get caught up in everything. So, this teenage girl was on her way to volunteer at a homeless shelter! All on her own at that age! So cool."

"It sounds like you had fun."

"No, no. I didn't have fun," Haley said feeling guilty at how she'd just babbled on and on. "I missed you the whole time! And I want to show you things like St. James Park and I haven't been to the Tower of London. I was too scared to go on my own. Then, I want to go back to Buckingham Palace—"

"Hales, it's okay. We promised each other we'd make the best of it. It makes me feel good that you did just that."

Haley brushed up against Nathan and put her hands on his shoulders. She began to examine him closely. He looked just like she remembered. As she looked at his face, she moved her hands down to the bottom of his short sleeve. She let her fingers reach up inside the sleeve and felt his biceps and gave them a squeeze. He responded the way he always did when she got close to him like this—he smirked. She began eyeing his lips. "I think I forgot to tell you how much I love you."

"You did," Nathan said shifting his eyes up and down from her eyes to lips and back up again.

"I'm ready for that kiss now."

Nathan swiped Haley's canvas bag off the bed and pushed her down on her back next to him. He hovered over her as he rested his weight on the palm of his hands extended on each side of her. He laughed to himself and shook his head as he looked at her pink hair. He was honestly having trouble getting past it. Seeing Haley's frustration, he closed his eyes as he lowered himself to her.

When Haley saw that Nathan was done teasing her, she closed her eyes as his lips neared hers. As soon as they did, Haley's entire body responded. She hooked one of her legs over his and put one hand on his back and other on the back of his head. She used all her energy to pull him towards her as she threw herself into the passion of their kiss.

As Nathan became lost in their passion, he began to push up the sides of Haley's t-shirt. When he moved his lips to her neck, he regained some focus. He had played this moment over in his head so many times. He knew their need for each other was going to be intense and it was. If it was possible, Haley's need was even stronger. She was clutching to him as tightly as she could making this that much harder. He used all of his strength to break free from her. "Hales, I want you so bad, believe me I do….It's just…."

He wanted to completely reconnect with her first. He wanted to be at the same place they were when they parted ways. He wanted to share the same type of intimate experience as the last time they were together.

"What, Nathan?" Haley's mind was racing as she braced herself for what was bothering him. She ran her hand through her hair. "Is it my hair? I'll dye it back. I can even run out right now."

"No," Nathan chuckled. "You're not going anywhere. I'm already getting used to it, anyway. I just don't want to get too caught up. I want to make love to you."

"That's what I want, too."

"Okay," Nathan said relieved. They were on the same page. He pulled Haley upright. "Let's take this slow."

Haley fingered the bottom of his t-shirt. She began to slowly push it up, shifting to her knees to pull it up over his head and tossed it aside. "Is this slow enough for you?"

Nathan nodded and pulled her back close to him. They shared a slow tender kiss that sent a current all the way through their body's, right down to their toes. Not long after that, their plan was forgotten. After discarding each other's clothes, they were only able to take in the sight of each other's naked bodies for a few seconds before ravaging each other.

Now, as Nathan prepared to enter Haley, the only thing holding him back was his concern for her. She was ready for him and was basically begging him with both her words and body language. He was worried that in their separation, their once completely compatible bodies had adjusted to being apart. It was going to take her body some time to get used to being with him again; that was evident after he explored her incredibly tight wet center. He knew it wasn't likely he would be able to do the same type of things with her they'd done before; at least not right away.

"Nathan," Haley pleaded lifting her pelvic area towards him. She lay flat on her back, her head propped up slightly by the pillows. Her legs were spread wide open as she went wild with anticipation.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

Haley snickered. He was acting like this was their first time. It was kind of cute, but at the same time frustrating. "Nathan, I'll be—Oh!" Haley winced as he entered her. She hadn't realized how _closed off_ she was.

"God, you're so tight," Nathan grunted as moved gently inside of her. It felt good for him, but he was still holding back for her. He felt himself getting harder as he faced such strong resistance from her body. The only thing aiding him was hot wet they both were. He had made sure of that during their foreplay.

"More," Haley moaned. Now that he was inside of her, she saw just how much she had been missing. It was as if he was filling up the gaping hole that was created while she'd been away. "More," she repeated. "I want more of you."

As Nathan moved deeper inside of her, Haley's appetite for him become insatiable. He tried going easy, he really did, but it wasn't enough. She was enjoying herself, but as time went on, she urged him on more and more….and she wasn't quiet about it either. His body had a mind of its own when she was like that. He began thrusting into to her, not stopping until he was as deep in as he could get.

Haley was crying out in both ecstasy and pain, yet her demands continued. "Nathan! God, I need you like this!" She thrust her hips towards him. "This is what I need. I need you deep inside me!"

"Oh, yeah," Nathan agreed. "Soon, Hales." She was making him work hard this time, but he could feel her starting to lose herself now he'd finally given himself over.

"Uh-huh." Haley ran her hands up and down the sides of his lean body as their intertwined lower halves found their rhythm. "I want you. So bad. Just like this."

Nathan buried his face in the side of Haley's neck. He kept one hand by the side of her face and the other firmly on her breast as he pounded into her. When he felt Haley's entire body quiver, followed by a lull of silence and a loud scream, he knew she'd come. He let go as well. They continued to move together now gently, as they grasped onto the feelings of pleasure that eluded them in their absence.

Both sweaty and panting, they took a minute to regain their breaths. Nathan picked up his head, and brushed a few wet strands of hair from Haley's forehead aside. "This hair is starting to grow on me. I guess it's kind of sexy," he said through some staggered breaths.

Haley fingered his hair. "Maybe we can do something to yours," she teased.

"No, freakin' way," he said quickly. After sharing a laugh, he gave Haley a quick kiss on the lips. "That was not making love, baby."

"I know," Haley admitted. "I think we just needed to get it out our system." She subconsciously rubbed her foot up and down his leg.

Nathan cocked his head and raised his eyebrows at her. "Something tells me that you didn't get it all out of your system…"

* * *

><p>Nathan was right. Haley couldn't get enough of him, which just made him desperate to satisfy her. He knew what they were doing was more than making up for lost time. They were trying to reestablish that deep bond they shared when they were intimate and vulnerable.<p>

Somehow along the way, they ended up on the floor. The squeaking bed and the complaints from the person in flat above theirs had been contributing factors. That person did not seem interested in hearing Haley's cries of passion, which to Nathan's surprise, didn't seem to both her in the slightest. After the guy stomped violently above their heads and shouted at to them to quiet down, Haley shouted back that he was just jealous. This set Nathan off into a fit of laughter. Ironically, it was that brightened Haley's cheeks. She defended herself by suggesting that the guy deserved it since he liked to blast his stereo at three a.m. Well, it was well after that time, and Nathan and Haley still hadn't been able tear themselves away to eat and it didn't appear to be happening anytime soon.

Haley kept her eyes closed as she leaned back against the pillows propped up against the foot of the bed. She was sitting upright on the floor on top of their comforter with a blanket by her side. She didn't need to use it to cover up her stark naked body. She was hot enough as Nathan's mouth worked its magic in between her wide open legs. After another round of hot sex during which Nathan manipulated her legs into various contortions as she sat upright against the bed and pounded into her, he went right to work on sucking up her juices, claiming he just needed to taste her. Haley was too weak to argue. She was helpless as her arms hung loosely at her side, with her firsts clutching a pillow on one side and the blanket on the other. As her body began to respond to the delicacy of his tongue massaging her inner center, her hips began jerking up involuntary. Nathan placed one of his hands on her inner thigh in an attempt to still her. Haley shifted a hand to his head to guide him deeper. Her other hand clutched the blanket fiercely. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh-YES!" Haley cried out an orgasm pierced through her body.

Achieving his goal, Nathan moved away from her center and laid a few kisses on her stomach. His body began to twitch as he felt how worked up he was. He sat up on his knees and shook his head as he looked down at his fully erect member. It was as if their bodies were trying to make up for lost time, all in one night.

"Oh," Haley said gleefully seeing Nathan's prowess. She leaned up and reached out her hands. Nathan guided his member right to her. She began gently pumping it and smiled when she felt him getting wet. "Oh, baby. You're so big."

Nathan let out a groan. "Are you trying to make me harder? Fuck."

Haley felt her own body beginning to heat up. She tried to focus on keeping her cool, wanting to give her full attention to Nathan. The wetter he became, the more difficult that was. Her eyes kept darting to his member and she loved looking at that. She knew he was large in that department, but it was more that; he just so hard _for her_ right now. At that thought, Haley involuntarily clutched her legs.

Nathan's eyes followed her movement. His eyebrows shot up and he grinned at her. "Yeah? You want me again?" He wiggled around in anticipation.

Haley shook her head unconvincingly as she licked her lips.

Nathan laughed as her body betrayed her.

"I don't know what I want!" Haley said in a bout of frustration. "Ugh! I just want, like, all of you!"

Nathan felt his member throbbing. "Haley, I could go right into you." After the things they had done, he knew it was true. "You're still so wet. Please, Hales."

"You don't have to beg," Haley said playfully. "Do what you have to."

"Yeah," Nathan said excitedly. He felt her glossy wet center with her fingers. She was wide open and yet still sensitive. "I'm going to have to go hard because we're both so wet but I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you, Nathan," Haley said clearly. She looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, I really want you again!" She shouted. "Because you're so damn big!"

Music from the stereo began to sound from above. They both chuckled.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Nathan said huskily.

"I love it more when I talk dirty to you while you're in me," Haley said saucily. She opened up her legs as far as she could and looked down at her center and back up at his member.

"I want you to watch," Nathan said following her movements. He moved his member just outside her center. "Watch me go into you."

Haley kept her head down, filled with giddy anticipation as she watched him hover outside her. "Oh, God," she gulped.

Shifting up on his knees, Nathan placed his tip at her center and held himself. "You ready? I want you to watch. It's so hot how I'm going to fit right inside you." It was sight that constantly enthralled him. He was excitedly Haley would be able to see it from her position.

Haley tried to watch but as soon as the tip of his member hit her center, she closed her eyes turned her head. "Ohhhh…"

"Haley!" Nathan said sharply. Once he had her attention, Nathan pulled out of her. "Watch it, baby. Please, watch. I'm going slowly."

Haley nodded as she looked down at his slick member. As she looked at it, she wondered how that thing could fit inside her. So, she watched. She was mesmerized as it very slowly slipped inside of her. "Oh, Nathan…."

"Yeah," Nathan grinned as he looked down at their joined bodies.

"Again," Haley commanded.

Nathan repeated the motion of slowly pulling in and out of her several times. He kept his eyes focused on Haley, who was watching his actions.

"Again!" Haley commanded loudly. "And harder!"

This position combined with Haley's responses was borderline erotic. Nathan put one of his hands on the top of the bed for leverage and began slamming into her. They both closed their eyes. Haley put her arms around his back and began digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

This time Nathan screamed as he let go. "Fuck, Hales!"

Haley quickly followed. Rocked to her core like she had never been before, she kept her voice down. "Oh, Nathan….Nathan, Nathan, Nathan," she quietly cried.

Nathan fell on to her and kissed the side of her sweaty forehead. "I think we need to take a break."

Haley's stomach growled loudly. "Oh, that was attractive," she joked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, we need to eat, too." Nathan pulled away from Haley, grabbed his boxers and headed into the bathroom. When he came back out, Haley was still lying weakly on the floor. He stood and laughed at her. "I guess I'll be the one making dinner."

Haley winced as she moved her body. She was incredibly sore. "I just need a minute. Get me my t-shirt," she said reaching up. Nathan tossed it at her. She gingerly slid it over her head.

Nathan began getting out the ingredients to make macaroni and cheese as Haley used the bathroom. As soon as she finished, she popped up behind him and slid her hands around his waist as he stood over the pot of boiling water. He still couldn't believe how clingy she was, even after the things they'd just done. After pouring the macaroni in the water, he turned around and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm great." She gave him a fierce squeeze. "I'm just loving being back with you."

Nathan looked down at her shirt. She didn't look pregnant, but he really didn't know to expect either. "You know, I was wondering if….you know…."

Haley shook her head. "I told you I didn't think so and I was right….but," she said with a teasing smile.

"What? You can't leave me hanging like that."

"Well, I just went back on the pill when I got here. It's only been two weeks. It's not fully in my system yet…"

"So, there's a chance I might have just knocked you up," Nathan said eying her stomach again.

Haley held up her index finger and thumb. "Just a small chance."

"You seem like you want that?" Nathan asked trying to gauge her.

Haley shrugged. "Just like before, whatever happens, happens. After the wedding would be better."

"So you don't want to be careful?"

"Ha! I think we've missed that boat, Nathan. No….It's fine. I'm going to keep taking my pills and…" She pulled back the band of his sweatpants and let it snap against his waist. "We can keep doing what we've been doing."

"Haley," Nathan said sternly. "Don't start that again. We need to eat."

Haley began pulling down his sweatpants. She moved down with them, and rested on her knees in front of him. "We have some time to kill…Or at least I do." A few graces over his member, hardened him right up. She looked up and saw him leaning back against the stove with his eyes closed. She had him right where she wanted him as she took him in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Nathan ran one hand along Haley's back and the other through her hair as he reciprocated her kiss. They made out like that for a few minutes before Nathan knew he had to calm things down for his own benefit. He pulled back, but only had a second to regain his breath before Haley pressed up against him. She was nearly sitting on top of him as she put one hand on either side of his face and pulled it towards him. This time, their passion went a bit further as their tongues slid up against each other. This feeling was too intense to fight, even in this public setting.<p>

The passion between them only seemed to grow stronger during their first week being reunited. Just like that first night together, their lovemaking sessions had been more of the zealous nature than intimate. With Nathan back at her side, Haley became even more courageous and risk-taking. He saw how she strutted around the streets of London, talked unabashedly to everyone she knew. She touched him freely and had no qualms about making out with him with people watching. This was happening now as they sat on a bench in the midst of St. James' Park.

Then there was the club she dragged him to in Camden Town. She was all dolled up in a punk outfit similar to the one she was wearing at the airport, except she was wearing leather pants! She convinced him to don them as well. He held on to the fact that he remained firm on not letting her touch his hair. It left him with just a trace of dignity.

Still, that night he got caught up in Haley's thirst to explore new identities in a country where neither of them had any ties. In the end, he got a little too caught up in it. They only ended up spending less then fifteen minutes in that club. Pushed up against the wall in a dark corner, they went from dancing to grinding to kissing to grouping to nearly having sex right there and then. It was Nathan who got hold of his senses. To his surprise, Haley seemed disappointed and even put up a little fight. She pointed out that they didn't know anyone and didn't have anything to lose. Turned on even more by her need to be with him, he almost let her drag him to the restroom. At the last second, he chickened out after seeing it's less than appealing condition and instead dragged her out of the club and got her back to that flat as quickly as possible. They barely made it inside before succumbing to their mutual desires. That had been another fun filled night with a little bit of role play. It also included the sexual position Haley had been dying to try out; him taking her from behind. Yeah, that night had been good, alright.

In the midst of their second week together, they were living the good life, seemingly without a care in the world. Nathan knew this was all coming to an end soon so he tried to enjoy it while he could. He loved seeing Haley so happy and carefree. She had a persistent smile on her face and the look of lust in her eyes that made him go weak in the knees.

The only thing that concerned him was he still hadn't found the right opportunity to propose. With that on his mind, he pushed her back. "Hales? Did you get the hair dye when you went out this morning?"

"No, I forgot." Haley tried to go right back to kissing him.

Nathan leaned back. "Let's stop on the way home."

"Fine." As Haley pushed back towards him, she felt his phone vibrating from his pocket. She pushed off of him and moved to his side.

Nathan pulled out his phone and read the text. His brows shot up. "Wow!"

"What?" Haley alarmed.

"Derek's ready for us. We're booked on a flight tomorrow night."

Haley's face fell. "Really?"

Nathan read her disappointment. He took her hand, hoping he could give her some good news that would give her something to look forward to. "I have something to tell you."

Haley could tell from Nathan's tone, this was something good. "What?"

"I bought us a house!"

"What? A what?"

"You're going to love it. I'm hoping the pool will be done by when we get home—"

"What about the penthouse?" Haley asked.

"The lease isn't up until the end of the month, but it's empty. I fully moved in a few weeks ago."

"You moved in?" Haley was having trouble processing this news. She tried to hide the fact that she was crestfallen. The one thing she looked forward to about going back to Boston was going home.

"Vivian helped me…and your parents. I had a steady stream of visitors, let me tell you…"

Vivian? Her sister had seen her home before her? So had other people? Would she be the last one to see it? It didn't feel right. As she watched Nathan talk about the size and security of the house, she hid her private concerns, not wanting to take away his excitement.

"…It's so quiet. We have over two acres! It has its own private lane and a rod iron security gate and I'll have a guard there when we get back and Bill will be around too…"

Haley's head began spinning. She wasn't ready to deal with this. She began tuning out Nathan as she took in her surroundings. There were two small children across the way feeding some birds with their babysitter or nanny standing nearby….A young couple holding hands walking by…A father and son kicking around a soccer ball off in the distance. She loved this place . She loved being out and open amidst nature and people. She stood up and looked around some more.

Nathan looked at Haley with concern. "What is it?"

"Tonight is our last night here. There's things I want to see again. I….I need to see….things….And I want to get some gifts—"

Nathan stood up. He didn't like seeing Haley so helpless. He pulled out his phone. "Let me see if he can push it back another day, okay? One more day?"

Haley nodded fervently. One more day. It sounded so good. Then, as if a sign from the heavens, it started to rain.

Haley grabbed his hands and began swinging them around. They laughed as the people around them scurried away. They stayed put and held each other close and shared wet, sloppy kisses in cold rain that warmed their hearts.

It was perfect. Who would want to leave?

* * *

><p>Nathan emerged from the bathroom after taking his shower and found Haley standing by the window staring outside at the rain. He saw the shopping bag on the kitchen counter and smiled. She finally got the damn hair dye. "Hey, you ready to do this?"<p>

Haley turned around. "Ready to do what?"

"Dye your hair." He tugged at the towel secured around his waist. "I'm not going to bother to change in good clothes if you want to do it right now."

"We can do it later." She turned her attention back to the window.

Nathan was at his wits end with her nonchalant attitude. They'd already extended their flight home three days later than what Derek wanted. Enough was enough. He promised Derek they would be on the flight the next morning. She hadn't packed a thing. She also never seemed to want to find a time to dye her hair back to normal color. He walked over to the counter and took a peek inside the bag. "What color did you…" He trailed off once he saw there was no box of dye in the bag.

Furious, Nathan slipped on pair of jeans and threw on a shirt. He walked over and stood behind Haley, who was refusing to turn around. "Don't lie to me, Haley. You left this place twenty minutes ago with the sole purpose of getting that hair color! Do no tell me you forgot it, AGAIN!" He yelled.

Haley wouldn't turn around. She couldn't face him.

Nathan pulled at her shoulder, twisting her slightly. His anger faded as he saw the corner of her eyes filled with tears. "What is it? Are you scared to go back?"

"I don't want to go back. Not at all, Nathan," she confessed. She put her hands on his arms, grasping him tightly as she spoke with desperation in her voice and eyes. "Let's stay. We can live here. We won't have to worry about anything. We can be safe. We'll pick new identities. We can be whoever we want. We can start a family. We'll have new lives! We can do it, Nathan. We can have a good life here."

Nathan just stared at Haley with solemn eyes and slightly shook his head.

"Nathan, please," Haley begged. "I don't want to go back. _I can't go back_."

"You have to, baby. I promise you—"

Pissed off that he wasn't even giving this idea a moment of contemplation and simply telling her what to do, Haley took a step back and crossed her arms. She looked at Nathan with severe eyes. "Let me put this to you another way. _I'm not going back_. You have two choices. You can either stay here with me or…"

"Or what?" Nathan challenged her.

"I'm not leaving," Haley said unable to verbalize the other choice.

"You're coming home with me, Haley!"

"You can't make me! It's my life!"

"Oh yeah? _Your life_? I thought it was _our life_!"

"Then stay with me, Nathan," Haley pleaded, her voice trembling. "Let's have our life here, _far away_ from all that other stuff."

"_Far away_ from our friends and family? Is that really what you want?"

"I want to be with _you_. _Just you_."

"Then you have to come back with me."

Haley shook her head obstinately.

"You're fucking kidding me, right? Do I have to drag you back?"

"No, because I'm not going and if you don't like it then you can just leave right now," Haley said firmly.

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes if—"

Nathan didn't hesitant in turning his back on her. He grabbed his wallet and flew out the door, slamming it behind him with such ferocity that it shook the light fixtures.

Knowing in her heart, she pushed him _too far_, Haley shut off all the lights and climbed into bed. She pulled the covers up to her neck and closed her eyes tight as she curled up into a ball. She kept repeated the same line over and over. "I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry…"

* * *

><p>Preview for next chapter: "I Shall Believe" (Sheryl Crowe)<p>

AN: I don't usually like to post on OTH nights, but I won't be able to tomorrow, so I hope this is okay.

In this chapter you start to see a shift in Naley's relationship. For the first time since they got back together, they are keeping things from each other. They both believe they are doing it try and help the other person. And as for the sex—you know I don't like writing that stuff, but it's supposed to be symbolic. There will also be one flashback later on from there time in London. Lastly, I think you will start to see how their issues from WOWY are still there—and I'm talking about before Damien's antics. They were close to working them out at the time of the beating, but they never did. This is why I had to write so much in WOWY. I know many people didn't catch on to the story until the beating, but for my own purposes, I needed to work on Naley's relationship and its imperfections so I could write this part of the story.

What other shifts to you see? Any parallels to their problems in the early part of their relationship?

This is where things start to get deep and very psychological. One mantra to go by is "Whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate you sticking with me thus far. The last two chapters I wrote (34/35), I really enjoyed. Everything will come full circle, I promise.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 24: "I Shall Believe" (Sheryl Crowe)

Haley's eyes snapped open as she heard the creaking of the door. She pulled the covers up to her chin and grasped hold of them tightly knowing what was coming next. She heard the rustling of a plastic bag, followed by a soft creak on the bed as it dipped down. Next came a heavy sigh. Haley remained as still as possible, still not ready to face him. She knew once she did, she was going to have to give in.

Nathan sat there on the bed clutching the box of hair dye staring at Haley's hunched over shoulders. He was seriously trying to figure out the best way to do this. It was the first time he had to put serious thought in how to deal with Haley. It had always come naturally to him. He usually didn't have to work too hard to maneuver his way around her wants and needs. This was different. Their time apart could have been a contributing factor, but that look in her eyes told him it ran deeper than that. He needed to figure out what that was about and go from there.

Nathan put aside the box of die and got under the covers and pushed next to Haley. He felt her body shiver as he put his hand around her stomach and rested his head by her neck. He kissed her back and whispered softly, "I'm here, Hales."

"You shouldn't be."

"Why? And don't tell me you really want me to leave because I'm not buying that."

Haley took a deep breath. She had no choice. It was time to face him. She twisted around. Just as she expected, once those searing blue eyes hit hers, they began to melt away her defenses. "Because you don't deserve this."

Nathan was bewildered. "You? I don't deserve you?" She couldn't mean that. "Our situation? What? What don't I deserve?"

"To have to deal with everything that's going on with me. I'm so confused about everything."

"I'm confused right now too, baby. You need to tell me what's going on with you."

"It's bad," Haley reluctantly admitted. She did not want to tell him how bad. Saying those things would require feeling them and she had being doing her best to avoid that for such a long time now. It was longer than she realized.

"I can handle it," Nathan assured her as he pushed her hair from her face.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you; you shouldn't have to. I'm so messed up, Nathan. You should just go back to Boston and let me figure this all out."

"Haley, I'm not leaving you. We're done being apart. And you staying here hiding from everything is not going to make it better. You need to face this. _We _need to face this."

"But I don't even know what _it _is! It's more than me being scared. It's like I don't know who I am. I don't know what I want to be. After having all these experiences and with all the people I've met, the only thing I'm sure of is how fucked up I am."

"So, we'll get back to Boston and figure it all out. Maybe you could even talk to someone," Nathan gently suggested.

Haley shook her head. "No one would understand; _only you_. No one heals me like you do."

"Then talk to me."

"I need to figure it out myself first."

Again, Nathan was at a loss. Should he keep pushing her or give her space? "I need you to come back with me."

"It's going to get worse; I can feel it. We have this new house, I haven't seen. My only friend in the area, Tess, is gone….And I don't even know what I'm going to do. I can't drive—"

"Haley, these are all things we can change. You going to love the house and you'll get used to it. We don't have to stay in Boston for the summer either. We can travel a little; visit our friends and family. I have this new sneaker deal Clay is working on closing out. That will require a lot of publicity, plus we have the foundation work. We can travel together with that, too. My first priority is going to be helping you get your license. We're about twenty minutes from the city, so you're going to need that."

"It sounds like we're going to be busy."

Nathan smiled. She had just confirmed it. She was coming home.

"If I go back," Haley said slowly, "I need to have a plan….and I don't have one." It was one thing to be in London pretending to be someone else, but if she was going to go back to being Haley James, she needed direction.

"Let's make a plan then. We'll go home and get settled. How long do you want to spend doing that?"

Haley thought this over. It would be nice to just be home, wherever that was, and get readjusted to life with Nathan. "A week—just you and me."

"And we'll work on your driving. But that's it. Just you, me, our house and driving."

Haley actually started to feel good about this. "Then what?"

"A trip. Who do you want to see first?" As soon as he put it out there he knew. "We'll have to see where the James family RV is located—"

"They got it?" Haley asked excitedly.

"They did and it's pretty sweet. They were taking off right before I came here. Driving across the country."

"Oh, well, we should let them do that. I want to see Lucas and Brooke."

"We can do that. Maybe we can meet them someplace. Oh, and don't forget, we have wedding planning to do. Brooke has a million questions for you."

"I bet she does," Haley chuckled. Now that she was thinking about it, there were a lot of people she wanted to see, but none of them were in Boston.

Nathan ran his fingers through her hair silently begging her to give all the way in.

Haley sprung up, got out of bed and grabbed the box of hair dye. "You got my natural color?"

"Close enough. There's another box on the table. The lady at the store said that you need to use that first."

"To strip the color," Haley said putting the box down. She looked at Nathan with sadness in her eyes. "I'm going to need your help."

Nathan quickly sat up. "That's what I'm here for; to help you with whatever you need."

Haley nodded. "Thank you." She was going to need him a lot and was convinced he didn't quite understand that. It just wasn't going to be the way he thought it was going to be. "I need you to tell me honestly, that you won't give up on me."

"Never. I would never do that," Nathan said unequivocally.

"No matter how hard it gets?"

"No matter how hard it gets."

* * *

><p>Nathan held Haley's hand tightly as their plane landed in Boston. His other hand was in his pants pocket, gliding over Haley's engagement ring. Before boarding the plane, he'd taken it out of the box so he could get through security more discreetly without Haley seeing it. After their fight the previous night, Nathan had accepted that he was going to have to wait a little longer to get the ring on her finger. He shifted his plan to formally proposing to Haley in their new home. He would keep it low-key and surprise her with a romantic dinner, then get down on his knee, maybe outside under the stars on the patio that would overlook the pool. If the pool was finished of course…and it should be by now.<p>

After getting off the plane and heading through customs, Nathan and Haley who each had a carry-on bag sling over shoulders, continued to hold hands as they headed towards baggage claim.

"Who's picking us up?" Haley asked.

"There's a limo, but Clay is here, too. I'm not happy about it. I made it clear that you and I are on our own as soon as we get to the house. He's got the limo ride and that's it."

"Nathan, we can't kick him out."

"Haley," Nathan said sternly, "he didn't even ask me. He just texted me while we in the air he was coming. That guy needs to learn—"

As soon as Haley and Nathan turned the corner, they were blinded from lights from almost a dozen camera flashes. Nathan kept hold of Haley's hand and pulled her forward, keeping his head down so he could see where he was going. Haley was dragged along, but mesmerized at the sight before her. There were so many reporters. By now, the cameras had moved back and microphones were being shoved their way with a multitude of voices shouting pressing questions at them.

"Is it true that you were both just in Africa?"

"What was it like working with underprivileged women and children?"

"Can we see the ring?"

"When is the wedding?"

"Did he propose in Nigeria?"

"How serious is the threat of Damien West weighing on you?"

With that question, Nathan stopped and glared at the group standing before him. "You people need to respect—"

Clay fought his way to the inner circle just in time to stop Nathan from berating the reporters. "My client is just back from a long trip is looking forward to getting home with his fiancé. They have no comment at this time, but we will be prepared to have a press conference soon."

Clay leaned in and whispered in Nathan's ear. "Bill's here. Follow him."

Nathan nodded and pushed him and Haley over to Bill. They could still hear Clay talking behind them.

"Let them go," Clay said helplessly. "Tell you what, how about I get you a picture of the ring? Would that tide you over?"

Bill led Haley and Nathan over to the limousine parked outside. He took their bags as the driver opened the door. Haley got inside, while Nathan hesitated so he could have a word with Bill.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked.

"The press heard you two were on the plane and got excited. There have been a lot of false leads out there and they've been dying for a shot of the two of you together."

"I'm going to fucking kill Clay."

"Here he comes," Bill said watching from behind.

"Nathan," Haley called out nervously from the limo door.

Nathan got inside the limo as he saw the press trailing behind Clay. He moved to the opposite side of the seat with Haley as Clay squeezed in.

"Sorry about that. I didn't expect so many people to show up," Clay said. "Haley, it's nice to have you back. You have no idea how much—"

"You planned that?" Nathan asked furiously.

"It's good P.R. and Derek wanted them to know you were back. His team is still trying to trap Damien….He asked me to get some pictures out there. This was supposed to happen a couple of days ago, of course," He added out of the side of his mouth.

"I wasn't expecting that," Haley said looking out the window. Reporters were swarmed around it.

"They can't see you," Clay pointed out. "Look, let me take a picture of the ring and they'll all leave."

Haley looked down at her hands, narrowing in on the gold band around her pinky finger. "I don't think this is what they were talking about."

Clay laughed. "No. We announced the engagement in a press release right after Nathan left."

"Did Derek pick up on any new information?" Nathan asked.

"Not my knowledge." Clay looked from Nathan to Haley. "What? Did you take it off while you were flying?" He asked her.

"I have it," Nathan said slowly reaching into his pocket.

Clay flipped his hand up. "Well, put in on her! What are you waiting for?"

"Could you give us a minute?" Nathan glowered at Clay.

Clay's face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry….I just assumed…I didn't know."

"Give us a fucking minute!" Nathan shouted angrily.

Clay got out of the limo and headed back into the airport. About half of the reporters followed him inside.

Nathan closed his eyes and tried to let go of his anger. This was the worst possible way to present Haley her ring. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Haley's eyes brimming with tears as she wore a look of anticipation. "I didn't want it to happen like this."

"I know," Haley said quietly. "But it's okay. I just really want my ring. I want this to feel official." She couldn't explain it, but being bombarded with reporters left her the most scared she'd been in a while. It was Nathan that gave her the security she searching for.

"Okay then," Nathan smiled. He tried to move down to his knees, but his height wouldn't let him. He shifted back up to the seat and shared a laugh with Haley at their predicament.

"This is fine," Haley assured him, running her hand down his arm.

Nathan took his hand in hers and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you. I always have and I always will. It doesn't matter what's going out there. Nothing is going to change that. Nothing will change that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Always and forever."

He had planned on saying so much more than that, but this was all he had in him in that moment. The events and whirlwind of emotions of the past few days left him uncharacteristically tongue-tied. He held out the ring to show to Haley.

Haley gasped and put her free hand to her mouth when she saw the ring.

Nathan was anxious to get the ring on her finger once and for all. He pulled her hand down from her face. "Haley James, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Haley said with tears streaming down her face. She watched as Nathan slid the ring onto her finger. She tried to get a closer look, but her vision was blurry from her tears. When she could see again, she held her hand up higher. It was a white gold band with an enormous princess cut diamond in the center. Surrounding that stone was a series of smaller diamonds and sapphires encrusted in the band.

"There are seven diamonds," Nathan explained. "Three on each side and then the big one," he said proudly. "Do you know why seven?"

"For each year we were apart." Haley knew he meant well, but the thought of it still made her sad.

"I got the idea when we went to visit your parents in Florida. I think it's important we remember that time apart so we can realize how far we've come."

And just like that, Nathan gave her perspective. She pushed away the sadness and let her heart fill with gratitude and love. "What about the sapphires?" She asked as she waved around her hand captivated as it sparkled.

"Well, I added that to the design after you sold me out to the team. Now, I have a reputation to live up to you see," he joked.

Haley kept looking at the ring. "They remind me of your eyes."

"You like it?"

"I love it." Haley put her hand to her chest and then pulled it away and looked at it again. "It's just so big! I have to be real careful with it. I don't know if I can wear it all of the time."

"It's insured. I want you to wear it, Hales. That's the point."

"Well, if I have to," Haley said playfully. She held out her arms. "Come here."

As they embraced in a tight hug, Haley took in the joy of the moment. Somehow, in the midst of uncertainly and confusion, he could always make things right. That meant so much more to her than the ring. "I love you so much. Thank you."

Nathan pulled back and leaned back in and gave her a quick, strong kiss.

Haley kept her hands on his back and tugged at him before he could pull away. "Un-uh. I want a real kiss."

"Well, if I have to." Nathan and Haley were in the midst of a series of deep, opened mouth kisses when there was a knock on the window. They looked over and saw Clay trying to peer in the window. "I'm going to fucking kill him," Nathan gritted out.

Haley laughed. "Let him in. He means well. Besides, the sooner we get going, the sooner we can get home and really celebrate."

"Fine, but he really deserves to be left here." Nathan reached over and opened up the door for him.

Clay got inside and knocked on the window to the front driver's seats. "We're good here."

"You know, you think you're calling the shots, but this has got to stop!" Nathan fumed.

"Nathan, I know what's going on here—you don't. You've been away for two weeks. A lot's gone down!"

"Like what?" Haley asked alarmed.

"Nothing bad. Just business stuff." Clay looked to Nathan. "Did you tell her about the sneaker deal?"

"Yeah. You finalize it?"

"I did. I just need you to sign off. You're flying out to L.A. in two days to meet with the design team—"

"Two days?" Haley asked with a mixture of shock and disappointment.

"They really need to get going on this. They'll be a lot more after that too. Then, Boston Coalition fundraiser—they wanted us to partner with them. We're co-hosting it now," Clay proudly announced.

"That's how it should have been all along," Haley said harshly.

"They want you to speak at it," Clay said to her. "I don't know if Nate told you, but you're a big star now. The response to your story has been unbelievable."

"I saw that," Haley sighed, unpleased with this news. She looked out the window as Clay and Nathan exchanged nervous glances.

"What else?" Nathan asked.

"Some public appearances….Know what, I'm going to get dropped off at my hotel. You two just relax and we can meet up some time tomorrow."

"No, Clay." Haley nudged Nathan as Clay asked the driver to bring him to the hotel. "He shouldn't be staying at a hotel."

Nathan shook his head adamantly. He wasn't budging on this one.

"I feel horrible, Clay. We want to see you, we really do," Haley said warmly.

"She does," Nathan clarified.

Haley held out her hand. She was desperate to ease some of the rising tension. "Did you want to take a picture of this?"

"Holy shit! How big is that thing?" Clay asked with bulging eyes.

"Twelve carats," Nathan answered with a cocky smirk.

"Nathan!" Haley said in shock. "I can't believe you did this!"

"You said you loved it," Nathan reminded her.

"Holy, fucking shit," Clay said still in disbelief. "Good thing this sneaker deal is worth a couple million."

"Too bad it's all going to the foundation," Nathan said.

Clay and Haley looked in Nathan with surprise.

"What? It is. Didn't I tell you that?" Nathan could have sworn he at least told Clay that.

"No, but this is something to add to my latest press release! It'll make up for this excessiveness," Clay said looking at the ring. "Twelve fucking carats!"

* * *

><p>By the time they neared the house, Haley was on edge. Nathan said it was only twenty minutes from the city, but she swore it much more. Besides that, it was as vastly different landscape from what she was used to. This was a wealthy suburban area, complete with long driveways, large houses set back, surrounded by New England woods. It kind of reminded her of the rural parts of North Carolina.<p>

"We're almost there," Nathan announced sitting up. "This is our street."

After a minute, Haley asked, "Are there any other houses on this street?"

"Nope. Just us. It's very private," Nathan grinned.

And secluded, Haley silently noted. Yes, this home couldn't be more different that their penthouse in the city. The limo stopped outside an eight foot high black rod iron gate. It reminded Haley of a prison gate. "What's this?"

"It's our front gate. One of Bill's guys is on security out here." Nathan pointed to a small structure to the right. "He has his own bathroom in there and everything."

"He stays there?"

"For now. He's a body guard/security. Derek thinks it's best if we keep someone on staff 24/7 for now. I agree. I'll introduce you to him later. Right now, I just want to show you our house."

Nathan pulled out his phone and called the security guard and made arrangements for them to get in. As the gate opened up, Haley arched her head trying to get a glimpse of the house. It was so far back, she couldn't make out any distinguishable details. It took another minute of driving down the windy lane to get to the circular driveway.

Haley was stunned at the sight before her. This was not a house. It was a mansion. It was two stories high and had far too many windows for her to count. When she finally regained her senses, the limo stopped and the driver opened the door. She got out of the car slowly, almost stumbling as she gasped at the house and the land around it. "Nathan, this is not all ours!" She exclaimed in awe.

Nathan chuckled. "You're right. It's actually a center for lost souls. We take them in, feed them, read them stories, you'll play them music—"

Haley elbowed him. "Stop it! Seriously! This is too much." She walked around to the side of the house and saw the spread of land behind the house. There appeared to be a massive backyard surrounded by woods.

"It's all ours, including a lot of woods. I'm hoping there's a pool back there, but it will be easier to see from the house. There's a patio off to that side," Nathan pointed to the far right. "We'll check it out from the inside."

"There's a basketball hoop!" Haley said excitedly as she pointed to the paved area by the right of the house.

"Two actually. There's one on the other end. It's like a court. Luke, your dad and my Uncle Keith I already broke it in."

"They were all here?" Haley asked wistfully.

Nathan put his hand on the center of Haley's back and rubbed it. "They all took turns keeping an eye on me." He laughed as he shared the memory with Haley, "Your dad and I won, by the way. He's still got a pretty good jump shot. Pissed Luke off big time. He hates it when I beat him."

Haley smiled. She could see the whole thing play out in her head and she loved the idea of her dad and Nathan being on the same team. "I wish I could have been there."

"You were the one that brought us together, Haley. We were all staying here in this house and we were all thinking about you, I promise."

She knew he said this to make her feel better, but it didn't work. It only made her realize how much she missed. She turned back to face the house. "So, I am the last person to see this?" Haley asked quietly.

"You're the most important person to see this," Nathan said squeezing her waist. "This is the home we're going to raise our family in."

Haley closed her eyes and tried to picture it. She thought of the basketball court. She tried to envision the pool by the patio. Next, she thought about having a garden in the front yard and putting out a bench and tying up a hammock in between the trees. Lastly, she imagined a swing set somewhere in that backyard. As hard as she tried, she couldn't see children in this home. This was not the kind of place she wanted to raise their family in.

She opened her eyes and saw Nathan beaming as he looked at the house. She knew he could see that future. She hoped with time his vision would transfer to her. For now, she was going to have to suppress her concerns. She was getting used to doing that…_again_.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Carry You Home" (Nashville Skyline)<p>

AN: I know that probably wasn't the proposal you were looking for. It wasn't the one Naley wanted either. That will be addressed and eventually, there will be a payoff…but_ they're engaged_! We are also getting closer to the prologue…

The song for this chapter and the next are also very closely suited to the themes—and OTH music! I love it when it works out like that!

So, I've joined twitter and have already been chatting up a storm! I'd love to meet more of you and chat about life, tv and whatever else. I am off from work this week so it's a good time for me to get that up and running. Thanks to all of you that have befriended me so far! Such great people! My username is katg0507. If you tweet, hope to hear from you! If you introduce yourself, I'll follow you back, unless you don't want me to.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 25: "Carry You Home" (Nashville Skyline)

Haley closely watched Nathan use a series of keys to open their front door. There appeared to be three locks. There was also a rotating video camera perched above the entryway.

As he opened the door, Nathan saw Haley's eyes fixated on his key ring. "I have a set for you inside."

Once the door was open, a steady beeping noise sounded. Nathan moved inside the door and punched a code into the alarm pad. Haley's mind was spinning as he tried to explain this to her at the same time she was taking in the first sights of the inside of their home.

"Right when you come in, you have a minute to enter the code. It's 01-03-03-22. The same thing when you're leaving. You have to hit the code before you open the door. We have four doorways and they each have this pad."

"What happens if I forget?"

"The alarm sirens will go off and whoever is on duty will come in."

"Will the police come?"

"The alarm triggers to our alarm company. If they don't hear from one of us within two minutes, they'll call the police."

Haley put her hand to her forehead. "I'm not going to remember any of this!"

Nathan rubbed her back gently. "You will. Okay, look around. Tell me what you think." He took a few steps forward out of the foyer. She almost slipped as she left the small rug and moved onto the white marble flooring that extended out in front of her. Nathan grabbed her elbow and helped steady her.

Once recovered, Haley wasn't sure what to look at first. Two massive rooms stood before her, split by the cascading stair case in front of her. To the right was more formal looking room with a fireplace. On her left, there was a softer, more casual room with a flatscreen television.

Nathan pointed to the right. "I guess this is the sitting room, and that," he pointed to the left, "is the living room."

Haley headed in the direction of the sitting room. She walked over the baby grand piano set against the wall of the staircase. She ran her fingers over the top of it stopping on the name brand. "It's not a Steinway."

"Vivian said this one is better."

Of course she did. Haley began to get agitated. She looked at the arrangement of the room. "It would be nice to have it over by the windows."

"I thought that, too. Your sister said it might cause sun damage."

Haley didn't have an argument for that, but it didn't change that she would rather have the windows to look out instead of a wall. She narrowed in on the furniture. There was a dark brown leather couch, loveseat and a chair that had elaborate gold button stitching. "Vivian picked this out too," she said dryly.

"She picked out just about _everything_, Hales. She spent a lot of time on it, too."

"Where were you? Why didn't you help out?"

Nathan shifted uneasily. "Because it was too hard. I didn't want to do any of it without you."

Haley gave him a loving tap on his chest and moved over to take a seat on the loveseat. It felt stiff and uncomfortable. "You know how I knew this was Viv? She had a set exactly like this at her house. Once when I was there, Johnny was horsing around and tore one of the seams. Vivian flipped out! Personally, I could never understand why you would get furniture like this with kids. Or at least don't get upset when it gets worn. So, you know what she did? She covered it up with a blanket over it. You know, kind of like the plastic coverings our grandparents used to have over the couch? What is the point of that? So now she has this beautiful furniture that's all covered up. Sure it's preserved, but it's not serving its purpose either."

Nathan felt the need to defend Vivian. "She told me this set reminded her of the one she had, but she also said hers was fake leather and this one was more expensive, so it's better quality…" He trailed off as Haley got up and left that room and went over to the living room.

The living room had a bright red sectional sofa that was set back against the wall of the staircase and extended sideways across the room. It appeared as though it could seat anywhere from fifteen to twenty people. "Red?" Haley said scrunching up her face. "Who gets a red sofa?"

Nathan sighed heavily. This was not going as he anticipated. "I think she was thinking of the red you used at the penthouse," he gently reminded her. "You know, the curtains, pillows—"

"That was an accent color! It was to offset the black you chose!"

"Oh boy," Nathan muttered. He cleared his throat. "Look, Haley, you can't pick apart every little thing. She did her best. Whatever you don't like—change. Get rid of it and replace it with whatever you want. Just know that your sister was trying to be helpful."

Haley continued to look around walking in and out of both rooms. She examined the paintings, curtains, pillows and decorations. "Where is all of _our _stuff?"

"I was staying at the penthouse when she did this, so she didn't use any of it. Some of it is here in boxes and the rest is in storage."

"In the unit with my stuff from the apartment?"

"No. It's in one closer to here. It's off of Main St…" As Nathan explained the directions, Haley had no idea where he was talking about. "You can pull it up on a GPS."

Except that she couldn't drive. She had also picked up on the fact that Clay wanted him to fly out soon. She wasn't going to the storage place on her own, that was for sure. "What next?"

Nathan walked through to the living room and pushed open a double set of doors. It opened into a dining room with hardwood floors. There was a long narrow table the stretched down the room. It seemed endless.

"How many people does this sit?" Haley asked standing at one end.

"Twenty-five. Your mom said that was probably enough for your family, but if we include mine, we'll need another table. I told her we'd stick Luke and Brooke at the kid's table," he joked. "That's the beauty of this place. We can open everything up if we want to. We could host holidays, even fundraisers if we wanted to. You could play the piano for our guests…."

Haley didn't have a response. The last thing she was ready for was a house full of people. It was starting to worry her how Nathan had all these ideas in his head. She wished he could channel them into her, but the more she saw of this place, the more resistant she was to seeing those visions.

As if sensing her discomfort, Nathan added, "Someday, Hales. Someday. First, you need to get settled."

Haley relaxed a little. She looked back at the dining room and eyed Nathan curiously. "You didn't eat here by yourself, did you?" She couldn't imagine eating there even with just him. Even that would be overwhelming.

"No," Nathan laughed. He took her hand and led her out of the dining room and through a small doorway that lead into the kitchen.

Haley pointed to the granite top island in the middle. "That's where you eat, right?" She could picture the two of them huddled over that sharing an intimate meal.

"Not quite. We don't have any stools. Vivian didn't think we needed them."

"Hmph!"

"That's what I told her," Nathan said. "We'll get them ourselves."

Haley looked at the appliances. They were all pushed into the wall, including the side-by-side double stoves. "How much cooking do you think I'm going to do?"

"It's for the caterers, how about that?" Nathan offered up.

Back to the parties again. Haley walked over to a double set of doors that lead outside. She unlocked the top and went to open them, when Nathan's hands flew over hers.

"You have to punch the code." Nathan reached up and punched the code in. He flipped on the lights switch when he saw the sun was starting to set. "This is the patio—you've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Instead of the beautiful view he intended for Haley to see, there was a large yellow dirt digger was parked at the bottom of pit of dirt just beyond the patio area. Surrounding it were piles of dirt and debris, including the massive tree stump that was supposed to be removed a long time ago. With a sight like that, Nathan wasn't even going to try and get Haley to focus on enjoying the sunset.

Haley walked out onto the patio and looked beyond the mess in front of her. Beyond where she assumed the pool would go, was a large open area of green grass. Off to the side was a large tool shed. She liked this area. In normal circumstances, she would love something like that for her children. She'd grown up with a large backyard. It was great for neighborhood Sunday barbeques and friends wandering by to play tag or kickball.

This type of thing wouldn't happen here. There were no people around for miles. Her children would have this yard, but it would be all to themselves.

Beyond the outskirts of the yard were the woods. This reminded her of her childhood as well. Her family was always into the outdoors and camping trips. Things were different here though. There was no fence and with the danger lurking out there in the secrecy of the thickets, Haley couldn't imagine feeling comfortable enough to let her kids be out there free to explore like she had done as a child.

"Haley, I am going to get this pool for you, I promise. It's supposed to have this cascading waterfall—"

Haley grabbed Nathan's arm and pointed with her other hand. "Is that a deer? Oh my God! It's a family of deer. Look at the baby!"

Nathan saw the deer prancing across the hard. They didn't appear to be bothered by the patio light or Haley and Nathan's presence. "I saw one of them before. I didn't realize there was more than one."

"Nathan, I don't want the pool," Haley said wistfully as she watched the deer family.

Nathan chuckled. "Haley, they're not going to fall in. We'll get one of those enclosures to keep them out."

The last thing Haley wanted was another protective barrier from her and the outside world. "No, really. Just have them clean this all up. I'd rather just sit out here and enjoy the scenery."

Before Nathan could argue anymore with her, she turned around and headed back in the house. Nathan scurried after her and punched in the code.

"Sorry," Haley said nervously.

"It's okay. You'll get used to it. It's 01-03-03-22. Those are dates. Remember that way."

Haley thought about it. "Chicago? When we met there?"

"And the fundraiser. I couldn't pick birthdates, but I wanted dates that were important to us."

A gravestone flashed before Haley's eyes. Those dates were like the birth and death dates of their adult relationship. She shook those horrible thoughts away. Nathan wasn't thinking about that when he picked them and she didn't want to think that when she punched them in. "So, where do you eat then?" She asked trying to move along.

Nathan smiled broadly. "Let me show you. Vivian hooked me up good here."

Nathan led Haley out of the kitchen to a long narrow hallway of doors.

"How many rooms do we have, Nathan?"

"I lost track. And you haven't even seen the upstairs yet."

Nathan opened up the first door on the right. "This is where I've been spending most of my time," he grinned.

Haley could see why. "It looks like a bar in here!" In fact, there was a mini bar off to the right with a seating area and stools. There was also a poker table and another small round table. Fixed to the wall was also the biggest flatscreen tv she'd ever seen. To the far left was a couch facing the tv and two rows of chairs to the side. All along the wall were various sports memorabilia, including some of Nathan's framed jerseys, pennants, and pictures. "You really like this room, huh?"

"You mom called it my 'man cave.' I'm calling it the sports room. I'd say if you can't find me, I'm probably here."

Haley smiled. She liked that Nathan had a place of his own and wished she thought of framing his jersey's like that. She looked at the rest of the pictures. "There are no pictures of us in here."

Nathan headed to the door. "That's because it was all at the penthouse. There are two rooms down here for you to decorate and it has all that stuff."

Haley looked at the room to her left that Nathan brushed past. "What's in there?"

"Laundry room. Boring. It's big though. You'll like it."

Even with his back to her, Haley could tell he was smirking. He stopped in front of two doors and opened them both up. "I was thinking one could be the trophy room and the other your office."

Haley peeked inside. They were both filled with boxes. One had the desk from the penthouse in it. The other had some shelves. It looked the decision was made. "Okay."

Nathan moved forward to the last set of doors. He pointed to the one the left. "That leads outside." He pointed ahead. "That's the garage…and by the way, we need to get you a car at some point." He opened the door on the right. "Vivian made this a scrapbooking room."

"But I don't really scrapbook. I just did it that once for you."

"You're telling me you're not going to do one for our wedding?" Nathan asked cocking his head and crossing his arms. "Or any other major life events we might have?" He snuggled up close to her and put his arms around her waist. "Like one that may or may not arrive in nine months?"

At first Haley smiled. The smile quickly faded. In nine months, they might have a baby. In nine months, she was supposed to have everything figured out. Was that possible? In nine months would Damien still be out there? Was she really in the right mental state to protect a child from that threat? Was she in the right mental state to even be a mother? And with Nathan playing basketball, she would probably feel just like a single-parent like Tess did. Yes, having a baby in the near future was another thing Haley could not picture.

* * *

><p>Haley shifted around in bed trying to get comfortable. "You got a new mattress, too?"<p>

"I told you…I was staying at the penthouse."

Haley still couldn't get over how he just let her sister take complete control of setting up and decorating their house. He clearly let her do whatever she wanted. She saw more of that when she came up to the second floor. She only had to look in their master bedroom to see that. She was so disappointed that she decided not to even bother looking in any of the other rooms. She would save that for tomorrow.

She knew her complaints were starting to wear thin on Nathan. He thought that she wasn't giving anything a fair chance; that she just made up her mind to hate everything Vivian did. As Haley looked at "her bedroom" she knew he was wrong. Who decorated a master bedroom in purple? Sure, it was _her_ favorite color, but Nathan, a very masculine guy, did not deserve to have to endure that. If Vivian was sensible, she would have used that color for another room. Then, there was that enormous flatscreen tv hung on the wall. Just having it there was a distraction. She hated having a tv in room that was supposed to be intimate.

Haley sighed. She twisted around some more. Nathan stretched out his arm for her to move over. As Haley shifted towards him, her ring got caught in the bed sheets. As she tried to untangle it, Nathan reached over to help her. Haley freed her hand just at the same time and her hand flung back and hit the side of Nathan's face.

"Fuck!" Nathan said falling on his back.

Haley briefly put her hand to her mouth, then leaned over and examined Nathan's face. Her ring had scratched the side of his face, leaving a long red scratch. She fingered it gently. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there."

"It's okay."

"But it made a mark!" Haley wiggled the ring off of her finger. She rolled over and put it on the nightstand. "I guess I can't wear it to bed."

"Do you like it? Tell me the truth," Nathan prodded her nervously.

Haley slowly made her way back to Nathan. "It's from you. Of course, I love it. I just won't be able to wear it all the time." It was that damn big.

"But you like it?" Nathan asked again.

Haley hid her irritation. It was her fault he needed these reassurances. She was being so difficult. "Yes, Nathan. It's perfect."

"You can show it off at the fundraiser."

Haley propped herself up on her elbow. "Nathan, I don't think I want to speak at this one. I don't think I can. I'm not ready." And it was different last time; she had the proper motivation then. She did it for Nathan. This time, all she could think of were those blinding flashes from the press cameras.

"Okay. I'll tell Clay." Nathan searched her eyes trying to figure out what was going on with her. She had done so well last time. She looked like she was in her element; like she belonged up there speaking and reaching out to others. He knew Damien's resurgence changed things, but what about taking a stand? Not letting him control her life?

As he looked into her eyes, he didn't have a clear answer. He only knew she was right when she said she wasn't ready. He could see she didn't have the self-confidence. He just didn't know _why; _that bothered him the most. It was as if they were out of sync. It was weird, disturbing and unfamiliar.

"And I don't think I want to go to L.A. with you." Haley could barely look at him as he said this.

Nathan shifted to his side and put his hand on Haley's shoulder. "What? Why?" He asked with concern.

"I've been gone for so long and I just wanted to get settled. I want to stay in one place. I want to start to feel like this is my home."

Nathan nodded. It made sense; he just didn't like the idea of being apart again. "Clay said that I could be gone up to a week. They want me meeting with the designers. There are photo shoots and the commercials. It could even be longer."

"I know. I'll be fine. I was fine in on my own in London. Besides, there are things for me to do around here and if I get bored, I'll fly out."

"Well, why don't we call Brooke? She hasn't seen the place yet—"

"Nathan! I want to be alone in my own home," Haley snapped. She quickly felt guilty as both of their bodies stiffened. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a way to explain to Nathan what was going on with her. How could she when she didn't even understand it herself? "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You need some time. I just don't want you pushing people away. There are a lot of people who want to see you."

"Just give me some time. My head is all crazy right now. I don't understand it all and I want to figure it out. I need to do this myself."

"Hales, you never know when things will turn around."

"I feel so helpless," Haley admitted.

Nathan's sterling blue eyes bore into hers. "They will catch him and this will all be over. I promise until then, I'll keep you safe."

"I know." The problem was that made her feel even more helpless.

Nathan kissed the side of her head and rubbed her arm. "Okay, baby."

Haley lay back down on the bed. Once Nathan did, she nestled herself in his arms, burying her face in his chest. In the moment, she didn't want to see any of her unfamiliar surroundings. She just wanted to feel the security of the man she loved and pretend everything was okay.

Basking in the comfort of each other, they both fell asleep quickly. It was only the next day as Nathan prepared for his trip that they both realized how their need for comfort trumped anything else. It was after all, the formal day of their engagement, the first night in their new home….and they didn't even come close to making love. Heck, they didn't even share a real kiss in their new home. Desperate to prove something to themselves, they made love that night, but it wasn't the same. _They weren't the same._ This would haunt both of them as they spent the next week apart.

* * *

><p>After sitting on the bed for five minutes, Nathan's patience faded. He looked up at Haley's black evening gown that hung in its plastic bag on the outside of the closet door. He took out his phone and checked the time again. It was getting late…Seriously late. He didn't want to rush Haley, but since she didn't want to speak at this fundraiser, he agreed to speak in her place. They couldn't afford to be late, but that was unavoidable now.<p>

Nathan stepped out of the bedroom and called Clay. "Hey, we're running behind."

"How late are we talking about?" Clay asked.

"We haven't left yet," Nathan admitted.

"What? There's traffic since there's a Sox game tonight!"

"Fuck! Clay, man, there's nothing I can do. Haley's not ready yet….and something's going on with her."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too much to explain right now. I've only been back a day, but…something's up."

"I'm sorry you ended up being gone that long. I really didn't think it would be that long."

"I thought she was okay. She sounded okay on the phone," Nathan said his voice cracking with desperation. But he was wrong. One look at her and at the house when he got home told him that. Then we looked at her, it was confirmed. He wished he could have been there with her. It had been a mistake leaving her like that. He should have known better.

"I'll stall or see if we can switch things around. Call me when you're on the road."

Nathan hung up from Clay and went back into the bedroom. He knocked on the door of the master bathroom. "Hales, baby? Everything okay in there?"

There was no response.

"Haley, we're running late. We need to get going."

Still, no response.

He jiggled the door handle. It was locked. He couldn't remember her ever locking that door on him. He frantically began bagging harder. "Haley! Haley! Let me in! Is everything okay?"

Haley got up from the bathroom floor and went over and turned on the shower. At least he would know she was okay. That would buy her some more time. She retreated back to her place on the floor beside the sink counter. She pulled her knees up to her chest. Having the running water was a gift since it would drown on her sobs. She thrust her face on her knees and resumed her crying, this time letting her sobs overcome her as they poured out of her body.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Dare You to Move" (Switchfoot)<p>

AN: I'm not a fan of this chapter! Sorry! Do not feel like you have to review. I know it was bland and a lot of set up. I also think I was sick when I wrote it? Can't remember. In terms of plot, keep the faith. I loved the way the story turned out in the end. I actually wrote the prologue for _Walk on the Ocean_ this week. I'm still not finished w/this one, but I was feeling it, so I did it. Since this chapter was so lousy, I will update the next chapter very soon!


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 26: "Dare You to Move" (Switchfoot)

When Nathan's banging on the door stopped, Haley knew he was only leaving so he could get something to fiddle with the lock. Not wanting him to do damage to the door or the lock, she got up and unlocked the door. She went over and shut off the shower and took her spot back on the floor, with her knees to her chest. It was just matter of time before she had to face him. At least now, she had the comfort of knowing there was no way she'd have to go that fundraiser. She tried to savor the last few moments of the security of her situation. It wasn't going to last long. As she prepared to face him, she tried to figure out how exactly she got to this place.

Very soon after Nathan left on his trip for the sneaker endorsement, Haley tried to make herself at home. No matter how hard she tried, nothing worked. Every room was full of her sister and the ones that weren't were empty and meaningless. She knew it might help to decorate one of them, but she didn't have the drive or inspiration. She also didn't have a means of transportation. She wasn't used to being away from the city. Sure, she could have reached out, taken a cab or hired a driver, but even that seemed complicated. She couldn't figure out to work the WiFi on the computer and was afraid—_literally afraid_—to open up one of those doors and set off the alarm. The only time she did was when she had groceries delivered and even that ordeal led to a severe migraine.

After a week in the house, the only place that Haley was able to identify with was the master bathroom. It reminded her of the bathroom from the penthouse. It was set up similarly with a large double shower with glass doors and a showerhead on each side. It also had double sinks and a clawfoot bathtub. The decorations inside were minimal. There were just a few hand towels, a soap dispenser and toothbrush holder. Haley was ecstatic to find the ones from the penthouse bathroom in the guest bathroom and she quickly switched them out. Yes, this bathroom was the one room that truly belonged to her and she loved it.

This wasn't the first time she sought solace there, either. That first night Nathan left, her first night alone there, she cried herself to sleep on that cool marble floor. The second night, she brought her pillow and blanket in. After that, she forced herself to go back to the bed, but in the end, she still found herself going to the bathroom to have a good cry. Then, when she woke up drenched in sweat and in a pure state of panic, she went back to sleeping on the bathroom floor. That had been five nights ago. Only last night, Nathan's first night back, she was able to return to sleeping in their bed. Having Nathan next to her made all the difference in the world.

Nathan ran back to the bedroom with a tool box. He heard that the shower was off and grew more anxious. He looked carefully at the door knob. It had a small hole in the middle. He pulled out an allen wrench and stuck it in the hole. He began to jiggle the knob. To his surprise, the door opened up. He stood there in shock looking around as he saw no sign of Haley. He dropped the wrench, creating a clanking sound as it hit the floor.

"Haley?" He asked quietly with grave concern. He closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief as he heard the slightest sound of a muffled sob.

He took a few steps over and saw Haley crouched down beside the sinks. He moved over and bent down so he was eye level with her. Her hair was a tangled wet mess, her eyes swollen red and her bathrobe was loosely wrapped around her. Worst of all, her knees were like a barricade keeping him at bay. With that strong body language, he was hesitant to touch her. "Hey, baby. What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Haley eyes darted to the side. She was embarrassed and ashamed to look at him. "Everything," she whispered faintly.

Nathan gave her a disapproving look and stood up. He walked out of the bathroom wordlessly. Haley began crying again.

Nathan pulled out his cellphone and walked out into the hallway, so Haley wouldn't hear him. He called Clay.

"Clay, listen. We can't make it," he said simply.

"What? What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"No; it's not. It's Haley, but….keep that quiet. Make up something. Say….I hurt my back."

"I'm not saying that! The Celtics will be all over you and the press—"

"I don't give a shit about any of that!" Nathan snapped. "Say whatever the fuck you want! Just keep Haley out of it!" He hung up the phone and quickly turned it off.

Nathan walked back into the bedroom and took off his suit coat and tie. He sat down the bed, took of his shoes and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He slowly walked into the bathroom and went over to Haley. He got down on the floor and pulled himself up next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him as he leaned up against the wall. He still didn't dare touch her.

"So," Nathan said cautiously, "what are we doing here?"

"You should go," Haley said looking straight ahead. "There's no point in both of us being here. Just go do the fundraiser. I'll be fine."

"Haley," Nathan said frustrated, "I'm not-You're not—I'm not going anywhere. As long as you're sitting here, so am I."

"Well, that's stupid."

"Then, I'm stupid."

They sat there for over a minute until the silence got the better of Haley. She couldn't explain why, but she just wanted to go back to being alone. Being with Nathan was like being under pressure. "You're going to be late, Nathan. You need to leave."

"I called Clay and told him I'm not going. It's done, so just drop that."

Silence again filled the room until Haley spoke. "But you were supposed to be the keynote speaker.—"

"Do you think I give a shit about that?" This time, Nathan had to touch her. He needed her to look into his eyes. He reached under her chin and pulled it towards him with his thumb. She casted her eyes downward. "Look at me, Haley…._Look._ _At. Me_."

As soon as Haley's eyes met his, they filled with tears. She let her head fall onto his shoulder. They shifted positions as Haley's knees fell over his legs. She nestled her head into the crux of his shoulder and he patted her head.

Nathan's head began pounding. He was already emotionally spent and no closer to understanding what was going on with her. He knew from the moment he arrived home to a stack full of junk mail in the mailbox that something was wrong. Once inside the house, he saw that everything was exactly the same. Nothing was moved. No new decorations. Nothing had been cleaned. The only thing that was different was the pile of dirty clothes in the laundry room, full bag of trash in the kitchen and stack of unwashed dishes in the sink. After searching around for Haley, he found her asleep on the couch in his sports room. It was only seven p.m, but she seemed out of it. He woke her up. They shared a long, tight hug and then she groggily went up to their bedroom. Nathan poked around some more, relieved when he saw that there was at least some fresh food in the fridge; not much, but some.

When went upstairs, he heard the bathtub running. He got settled in. Used to L.A. time, he wasn't tired, but got into bed anyway. He was reading an issue of _Sports Illustrated_ when Haley finally came out. She climbed into bed, gave him a kiss on the cheek, turned on her side and fell asleep. It took him a long time to fall asleep after that.

They both slept in the next morning. Somewhere during the course of the night, Haley ended up in his arms. It was a comforting, familiar feeling to wake up to and gave him hope that since he was home, things would return to normal…whatever that was.

A couple hours later, he knew he was wrong. Haley disappeared for hours at a time. When he found her, she was either sleeping or staring off into space. When he tried talking to her, she always rushed off. This behavior went on for two days.

Finally a few hours ago, she had taken some initiative to get ready for the fundraiser. When she pulled out her gown and got into the shower, Nathan was sure she was snapping out of it.

He couldn't have been more wrong. This meltdown was worse than the one in London. At least then, he knew what was wrong with her; she was scared to come home. Now, she was home….and things were worse than ever. He figured it was best to start in the most obvious place.

"Tell me why you didn't want to go tonight?" Nathan asked gently.

Haley twisted around, sitting in his lap and rested the back of her head on his shoulder. It was easier to talk to him like this, not having to see that disappointment in his eyes. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. "I didn't want to see the flashes."

"From the cameras?"

"And the people watching. I feel like everyone's watching and waiting…And after what I said the fundraiser-I can't live up to that. I'm not that person. I never was. It was all a huge façade."

"You're stronger than you know, Haley. It's amazing what you've been through and you haven't had the best support system—"

"I'm hiding, Nathan! Don't you think I don't know that? I'm isolating myself, just like you warned me not to….But, I can't help it," Haley said getting choked up. "I can't fight it. I don't know how to. This," she said pointing around her and patting the floor, "is the only place I feel safe. The only place."

Haley knew Nathan was thinking about all the protective measures he'd taken with this house. She knew he was trying, but it wasn't enough. A security guard, rod iron gates and alarm pads didn't make her feel safe.

Haley reached and ran her hand down his cheek. "And you. You make me feel safe."

So many thoughts were racing around in Nathan's head. The first was that Haley was living life like a prisoner in her own home. He reached around and grabbed ahold of one of her hands. As he felt her fingers, he noticed she didn't have her engagement ring on, but she did have that pinky ring on. "Hales, how long has it been since you left the house?"

"I haven't," she mumbled faintly.

Nathan was sure he didn't hear her correctly. "How long?"

Haley cleared her throat. "I can't drive. I don't know my way around. I was afraid that I would mess up the alarm and there are so many keys and locks—"

"You didn't leave? Over two weeks?"

Haley signed. "You kept saying you would be back in one more day. I kept thinking I could just get through one more day and…" She trailed off knowing it was a pitiful excuse and a deflection of blame. This wasn't his fault; it was hers.

"They kept telling me that," Nathan said slowly. He was in shock. How could he have missed this? "How did you get food?"

"I had it delivered."

"One of those online places?"

"No. I couldn't get the WiFi working, so I didn't have internet. I just called and offered to pay them."

"Why didn't you ask a security guard to take you out?"

"I wasn't sure it was part of their job….and I don't even know all their names!" Haley began to get aggravated at herself. There were a million different ways she could have left the house…the problem was, _she didn't want to_. "I wanted to stay here. I didn't want to go out. I want to feel safe."

Nathan went to the next thought nagging at him. "Have you been having night terrors?"

Haley felt it was a blessing and a curse that he knew her so well. "I remembered them this time. It helps to sleep here." She patted the floor.

Nathan's eyebrows shot up. "Here? In the bathroom? You've been sleeping here?"

Haley's arms shot up and down. "Nathan, I can't explain this, okay? I can't explain any of it! I don't know what's wrong with me! I don't know why I'm having all these issues! I don't know why I can't just get passed it like you!—"

"Haley, I'm not passed it, trust me! But I've had people around me…Our friends and family have been there for me—and not just the past few months! Even through college and after. It's been different for me. I've had it easier."

"You didn't push people away."

"I tried….and yeah, that's one of the differences between you and me. You can put on a better show than I can. I think that brave front you put on….it's _harder_ to do. It's part of your strength. I never could have done what you've done all these years."

"Being a fake is nothing to be proud of."

"It wasn't your fault," Nathan shot out. He became convinced this was the key point she was missing. She didn't understand that. He repeated it, emphasizing each word. "_It…wasn't….your…fault_. Do you understand that, baby? Do you?"

Haley's mind was back to that deep dark place as she thought about all the things she suppressed over the years. "He's in my dreams now. Sometimes, it's back in the cove. Other times, he's following me. Lately, he's been lurking outside the front gate or in the woods in the backyard."

Nathan squeezed his arms around Haley, needing to feel her body just as much for him as for her. Hearing these things was breaking his heart, but he knew they needed to be said. "Does he get to you?"

Haley let out a hoarse sob. "Sometimes." The words began to get caught in her throat as they came out. "He t-ti-ties me up…gr-grabs my wrists. He yells at me. I can feel his breath—even the spit from his mouth in my eye—then he starts hitting me-p-punching and hitting—I feel bruises on my legs. Then, there's the bat coming at my head. It's the last thing I see before I wake up."

Nathan nestled his forehead into her hair as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He leaned down and placed a wet kiss on her neck, then whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry, baby. You shouldn't have to go through this alone."

Haley turned around, ready to face him. Telling him that took every emotion out of her. She was left feeling dead inside. She needed to see those blue eyes so they could breathe life back into her. "I'm not alone. I have you, right?" She asked desperately.

Nathan nodded, his heart breaking in half with he had to tell her. It was hard enough for him to admit it to himself. "You have me, but…_I'm not enough_."

"Yes you are!" Haley said passionately. Already, he was making her feel things. Couldn't he see that?

"I'm not. I don't know how to help you, Haley. I mean, _really help you_. And you need help. You need to deal with what happened to you. I think you need to see a therapist."

Haley was stung with betrayal. She poured her heart out to him and now he was pawning her off to someone else? Someone who didn't understand her…Someone who didn't understand their connection.

Nathan knew he was hurting her, but it was necessary. It was like ripping a bandage off a wound. In order to really heal, the wound needs air. He wasn't sure Haley even had that air and now there were new wounds to the mix. He could take the bandage off, but _he couldn't be the air_. "Haley, do this for me. Please."

"Fine." Haley stood up. She didn't want to be anyone's burden. "I need to take another shower." She held up some of her tangled hair. "I need to rewash and condition this mess."

Nathan stood up. "I can help you. I love to wash your hair." And they hadn't shared an intimate shower like that since her last morning at the penthouse.

Haley fought off the competing voices in her head. God, she wanted that, but she also was still upset with him. That voice won out. "I don't need your help."

Nathan stood there unsure of what to do. When had that become the norm? Should he fight her or let her go? Not having any fight left in him, he walked out of the bathroom. When the running water started, he began changing out of his suit. He was halfway through when the water stopped.

Haley came running out of the bathroom, with a towel draped around her, dripping wet. She stood in front of Nathan with wide, desperate eyes. "I changed my mind. I…I changed my mind."

Nathan gave her a weak smile. He finished taking off his pants, stood up and followed her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Haley pushed her hands down his bare chest and only stopped long enough to slide them under his boxers. She felt his hardness and let out a moan. God, this was a good dream. With her eyes still closed, she laid a series of kisses along his collarbone as she fondled his hardness.<p>

Nathan groggily moved his hands up Haley's nightgown and began rubbing her ass. He pushed down her panties and tried to feel her wetness. Not in a position to do so, he flipped her over so he was on top. His hand quickly moved that covet spot. She was so wet and so tight. This was a confusing, but powerful dream. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he moved his member to her center and plunged into her.

Both their eyes open as their bodies responded to that physical connection. Not a word was exchanged between them as they became fully alert to what was happening. Instead, they looked into each other eyes, both starving to find that connection they always had, hoping their eyes would be gateway, just as like it used to be. They came fast…maybe too fast…because it wasn't long enough to temper their desires, at least the emotional ones. With their physical needs met, they quickly fell back asleep, both longing for a dream that would satisfy all of their needs.

* * *

><p>Haley stood in front of the side entrance of the house staring at the door. She looked down at her hand. It was shaking. How the hell was she supposed to use it to unlock the door, get inside and hit the damn code in time?<p>

She remembered some of the techniques she discussed with her therapist. She took a few deep breaths. She reminded herself that Nathan was inside. The worst that could happen…well it wasn't that bad. She survived worse. Her hand still shaking, she pulled out her keys. She rifled through them, finding the one Nathan cleverly color coded for her. She unlocked the deadbolt, then the door knob, thrust opened the door, ran inside and punched the code into the alarm pad. It immediately stopped beeping. Haley fell back against the closed door and regained her breath. Her heart was still beating wildly. Once she calmed down, a burst of pride surged through her body. She did it! It was a small victory—just a quick walk around the front and back yard, but she did it. And she did it alone. Earlier that morning she practiced with Nathan, but just few hours later, she handled it herself.

Haley floated through the hall, excited to share this with Nathan. She was surprised when she didn't find him in the sports room. She checked around the kitchen and the living room, but still saw no sign of him. She headed upstairs and heard some sounds coming from the bedroom. It sounded like a drill.

Haley stopped and stared at Nathan once she was inside the bedroom. He had just put the drill down and was twisting off the remaining screws of the door knob of the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

Nathan jumped. He turned around on his knees to face Haley. "God, you scared me!" He quickly saw the look on Haley's face. To say she wasn't happy about this was an understatement. "I..um…I didn't want you to get locked in again."

Haley went and took a seat on the side of the bed. She patted to the spot next to her. This was going to be a difficult conversation, but she was making progress with her therapy. She was starting to become conscious of all the feeling she suppressed on a daily basis. Once she recognized that, she tried to think more about it. In this case, she knew it was not best to hide what she was feeling just to please Nathan. "There's a reason why I lock the door, Nathan."

"To keep me out."

"Yes,….but it's more than that. It's my place. My _one_ place I feel safe. I need a place to go to in this house, Nathan, where I can feel safe; a place where I know I can be alone and clear my head. I need that lock to stay there. Even if I never use it again, I need to know it's there."

"What if you hurt yourself?"

"I'm not going to do anything to myself. I promise you. I have too much to live for."

"You could fall," Nathan said weakly. He knew he was grasping for reasons to take that lock off.

"I could…Just like I call fall anywhere, anytime." Haley put her hand on his knee and looked directly at him. "I need you to have faith in me. Have faith that I can handle this. Leave the lock on and trust me to use it when I need to."

Nathan reluctantly nodded. He had to admit that in two weeks into her therapy, he seeing a lot of progress. She was going three times a week and that alone served its purpose. It got her out of the house. "You think you're ready to take the walk outside on your own?"

Haley bobbed up and down. "I did! I just got back!"

Nathan smiled proudly. "You did? You snuck out and just did it?"

"Yup! And I found a spot where I think I could put a garden; two actually. One in front for flowers and another in the back for vegetables!"

"That's great. Is it too late to get started now?"

"I could do some flowers now, but towards the end of the summer, I could plant some bulbs for next year."

It was the first time Haley mentioned plans for their future in this home. Nathan put his arm around her shoulders, pulled him close to her and kissed her head. "I'm so proud of you."

Haley shook off his compliment. "What are we up to the rest of the weekend?"

"I do have some ideas, but…first, I wanted to talk to you about my schedule for July."

Haley nodded, her mind stuck on the idea of "his" schedule. "What's going on?"

"The endorsements are really starting to come in now. There's a bodywash deal and a deodorant one. I don't have to take them though," Nathan said quickly. "Then, there are some public appearances for the foundation. I was hoping you could come with me. One is in Chicago. It would be nice to go back there, right?"

"When?"

"I'm supposed to be in Chicago on Monday," Nathan said hesitantly.

"Monday? For how long?"

"Just until Tuesday. Will you come?"

"I can't. I have my therapy appointments. I already missing it on Wed since it's the 4th of July. I don't want to miss another."

"Oh," Nathan sighed disappointedly. "I'll be home for the 4th though."

"It'll be nice to see Lucas and Brooke." The four of them were planning on celebrating the holiday together in Boston.

"Haley, I'm asking you. Is okay if I go to Chicago? Be honest with me."

"It's just one day. It'll be fine."

"And we can take the other ones one at a time, okay?"

Haley nodded. What else could she say? She was certain now that she was in therapy, things wouldn't get as bad as they did last time. It wouldn't stop her from missing him though. She was just going to have to get used to not needing him so much. She decided to bring that up with her therapist on Monday. It would be nice to get away from talking about Damien and her fears for once. Feeling the conversation was over, Haley stood up.

Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Not anywhere, apparently," Haley laughed.

"How about we go out tomorrow night? I'll take you into the North End for a nice meal?"

The North End…lots of people…tourists…maybe cameras. "I can't do that."

"Haley..."

"I know my limits, Nathan. It's too much. I don't want to be around a lot of people yet."

"Do you trust me?"

"Nathan…"

"Let me see what I can do." He stood up. "I'm going to make some calls."

"Nathan, what are you talking about? What could you do?"

"You'll see," he smirked.

Haley followed him out of the bedroom. "Wait."

Nathan turned around.

Now that she knew he was going away and when he came back Lucas and Brooke would be there, she had one last challenge to take on before he left. "I want to go to the store."

"Okay. Let me get my keys." Nathan turned around, his face filled with excitement. "Or you could drive? Huh? You want to get going on that?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I want to go the store, but I want to go alone. I think it would be good for me, especially knowing you're here."

"That sounds like a good idea. I bet Steve could take you."

Haley nodded. Steve was the security guard on. If Nathan wasn't around, Haley was supposed to call whoever the guard on duty was and they would arrange for a ride for Haley. With Nathan home, things were more lax. It wouldn't be a big deal if Steve left to give Haley a ride. In any case, it was up to _her_ to figure it out and she felt good about that.

* * *

><p>Haley walked into the drugstore with her head down. She had on her baseball cap, so it wasn't hard to keep from making eye contact with anyone. She headed directly to the section she wanted. She stood there taking in all the options before here. She grabbed two packages from different name brands. She began walking away, when she turned around and grabbed another; a twinpack. Deep down, she already knew the answer these pregnancy tests would provide her with. She just wanted to be sure. She needed to have that confirmation so she could move forward.<p>

* * *

><p>Haley was stunned when she walked into a popular Italian restaurant in the North End to find it completely empty. She turned around and smiled at Nathan. Her smile grew wider when she saw that he was pretty pleased with himself. It was nice to see him like that. "How did you do this?"<p>

"How do you think? I rented it out."

Haley linked her arms through his and pushed into him. "You're so clever." As they made their way to their table for two, Haley spotted a man with a violin off in the corner. She looked nervously at Nathan. "Did you want him here?"

Nathan laughed. "Yes! He's going to play for us."

Haley's nervous looked stayed on her face. She would rather have complete privacy with Nathan. The waiter came over, introduced himself and poured them a glass of water. He quickly walked way and promised to come back with some fresh bread right from the oven. Haley thought that was a little strange. No offer for drinks? Reading of the specials? Menus to look over? She didn't have long to think about this as violinist began serenading them.

Nathan and Haley exchanged skeptical looks. When Nathan talked to the owner of the restaurant, it sounded like a good idea to throw in their violinist. Now, that he was there, it felt highly awkward. Nathan and Haley politely smiled at the man and then looked back at each other. There was no way they could even have a conversation like this. They began to laugh, to the point where Haley held her napkin up over her face, to hide her rude behavior.

Nathan also didn't want to distract the violinist. The man was completely into his music; he was playing the violent fervently with his eyes closed. Nathan stood up and walked around the other side of the table and grabbed Haley's hand. He pulled her to an open space, put one hand around her back and held her hand with his other one and began to dance.

Haley giggled as she watched the violinist continue to play to the empty table. Nathan smiled as he watched her. It had been so long since he'd seen her laugh like that.

Once the song was over, the violinist noticed they had moved. He turned towards them and gave them a beaming smile. "Ah! I have just the song for a romantic dance!"

Haley and Nathan moved closer together as the next song began. Haley recognized the song from the opening chords. She began quietly humming along with it.

Nathan knew the piece sounded familiar, but he couldn't identify it. "What is this?" As soon as those words were out of his mouth, it came to him. "You used to play this on the piano?"

"I tried to play it. I didn't finish learning it. It's a piece from Tchavcosky's _Romeo and Juliet_."

Memories flooded back to Nathan. "I remember. You know, I don't think I ever told you this, but I heard this when I waiting in the chapel to come see you in the hospital. Your mom was trying to sneak me in."

Haley stopped moving. She stared up at Nathan. "What do you mean you heard it?"

"Like in my head. Your mom couldn't hear it. I asked her."

Haley was in utter disbelief. It didn't make sense. It couldn't have happened that way. "I—I was dreaming about playing that song….In the coma," she began rambling as she tried to make sense of it. "At first, I heard the music. Then, I was watching myself at my piano recital when I was eight—"

"The one I went to?"

"Yeah, except I didn't play that when I was eight. But you were there in my dream. Then, I was playing, but you were gone. Then, you came back. I fought so hard to open my eyes because I knew you were there. I could feel your hand on mine. When I did open my eyes, I saw you. You had on Lucas' sweatshirt and had your back to me.—"

"That's right," Nathan said following along. "I hadn't been home yet. Luke gave it to me."

"It was real…I didn't think it was, until you told me you visited." Haley was still confused. "But the music…that doesn't make sense. When _exactly_ did you hear the music?"

"Right before I came in to see you."

"When you were wearing the sweatshirt?"

Nathan nodded.

"I just don't get it. You were hearing the music at the same time I was. I don't believe it."

Nathan looked at Haley with great consternation. She wanted a rational explanation for this. _There wasn't one_. "Hales, what we have…it's special. You don't find it every day.—"

"I know that! I just don't understand _how_ it happened." And she couldn't let it go. It was already nagging away at her.

"We have a connection—"

"When? When did we get that connection?"

"We've _always_ had it," Nathan said puzzled. Didn't she know that?

Haley was still processing all of this when the waiter came in with a bottle of wine. He popped the cork, poured them each a glass and left it at the table for them to enjoy.

Haley walked away from Nathan and over to the table. She picked up the bottle of wine and examined. "You ordered this?"

"I ordered everything. One less thing to worry about. Plus, I wanted to be sure—"

Haley flew around caught Nathan by surprise. "You ordered everything? Everything? You even picked out what I would drink?"

"It was just because I know you so well—"

"Did you ever think that maybe I would want to pick out something for myself? Huh? Did you?'

Nathan went over and sat down in his chair. He pointed over at the bottle of wine. "This is your favorite kind and it's aged. And don't try and tell me you wouldn't have ordered macaroni and cheese if I let you pick!"

Haley sat down opposite of him. She pushed the wine glass away. "Well, I want water! And this place is known for its Italian dishes! Maybe I would have picked out an Italian dish!"

"Like what?"

Haley blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Chicken parmesan!"

"Well, it's a good thing that's what I ordered! I'll have the mac n' cheese and you can have my chicken parm," Nathan said triumphantly.

Haley glared at him. She was not a big fan of chicken parmesan and he knew that.

Nathan and Haley stewed in silence for a while. The violinist seemed to notice the tension and retreated to the corner of the room to perform.

The tension began to ease when the waiter brought out a basket of warm rolls.

"Uh, could we get some water?" Nathan asked. The waiter nodded and left the room.

Haley started to soften. He was trying. She knew that. He just didn't know what it was she needed any more. "I just want to make some of my own decisions."

"I'm sorry," Nathan apologized. "I was trying to be romantic."

"I know….And please don't make me eat the chicken. I want the mac n' cheese," she softly admitted.

Nathan smiled and she reciprocated. He took two rolls out of the basket. He buttered one and began to do the other. Once he realized what he was doing, he put the roll back and handed the basket to Haley. Although he was used to doing things like that for Haley, she was fully capable of doing it herself. "Here. They smell good."

Haley took out a roll for herself and buttered it. "How did I do driving today?"

"Good. You picked it back up pretty fast. I think you should call and make the appointment."

"No! I'm not ready yet. I've only been out once! I need to learn how to parallel park!"

"The test won't be tomorrow. It probably won't be for a month. Just call and see what the wait is so we know what we're dealing with. Hey, I bet Lucas will take you out driving."

"It's going to be crazy around here for the holiday. I'll just wait until you get back."

"Tomorrow should be fine."

Haley glared at Nathan as the waiter brought their dinner salads over.

Nathan thought over what he said. What had he done wrong now? He didn't have a clue. He looked over the salad and around the table. "What?"

"They're coming tomorrow? They were supposed to come on Tuesday!" Haley fumed. "You asked them to come a day earlier!"

So, that was it. Well, he wasn't going to apologize for that. "I didn't want you to spend the night alone. I don't want you having to sleep on the damn bathroom floor!"

Haley felt embarrassed and ashamed. He didn't trust her in their own home. She needed to be babysat. "Things are different now. I'm seeing my therapist. I have an appointment with Olivia tomorrow."

Nathan's guilty conscious couldn't let this go. It told him that he shouldn't be leaving Haley in the first place. "You have those night terrors when I'm not around," he stated factually.

Haley moved her hands up from her lap to the table. She leaned forward looking at Nathan directly in the eye. "I need you to trust me. I can't trust myself, when I know you don't have any faith in me. _My faith comes from you_."

"But you shut me out, baby. I can't forget what I came home to last time," he said weakly.

"Things are different now," Haley repeated. "You have to give me a chance. I need to prove to you and myself that I can do this. It's just _one night_. Let me try this for _one night_. I would tell you if I'm not ready. I think I can do it."

Nathan sighed heavily. "So, what? You want me to call Lucas and Brooke and have them change their plans _again_?"

"Yes. Then, you'll be back and we'll have a nice time. Besides, I'll be busy getting everything ready. I thought we could cook out and I wanted to decorate the back porch…."

"Fine," Nathan reluctantly agreed. "But you have to promise to call me if you need to and you have to be honest with me when I call you."

Haley nodded. She still felt like a child who was getting off being grounded. She took a drink of her water and turned her attention to her salad.

"Brooke is going to be upset," Nathan thought aloud. "She wanted to do wedding planning with you."

"Yeah, well, that's not really my priority these days," Haley said honestly. How could she worry about a wedding she had trouble making it out her own front door?

Nathan tried to conceal his hurt. She was not the least bit excited about marrying him. He cleared his throat. "Well, I think Brooke has done some planning while you were gone. She has some caterers and bands and something about dresses too, she wants to show you."

Caterers and bands…A million thoughts began racing through Haley's mind. Could they be trusted? They would have to have background checks. Was that enough? Maybe they shouldn't not know whose wedding it was. Maybe they should have to sign a contract promising not to talk about the wedding—to anyone—even their immediate families. Even then, word could get out. The more people that knew about the wedding, the bigger risk it was.

If only Damien would get caught. All this worrying could be for nothing. Haley closed her eyes briefly and tried to imagine her wedding on the beach….She couldn't. The image wouldn't come to her.

She opened her eyes and saw Nathan was stuffing his face with his salad. She laughed aloud. He stopped and looked at her and realized how he must have looked. Haley took her napkin and reached over and wiped some dressing off the corner of his mouth. For better or worse, he was her other half and the person she loved most in the world. She knew him better than she knew herself. It was something she wanted to talk about with her therapist. In her heart, she knew it wasn't supposed to be that way. Weren't you supposed to love yourself before you could love anyone else? Yet, that wasn't true with her. She was sure of it. So, it was back to their unexplainable connection. Where had that come from?

Haley brushed aside her anxieties. She was going to wait and talk with her therapist about this. There was no need to upset Nathan. He would be devastated if he knew she was questioning their relationship. She also decided she was not going to let herself think about the wedding. She couldn't. She needed to put all of her energy into dealing with the fears she had instead of creating new ones.

* * *

><p>Haley was sound asleep in her bed when she started to sense she wasn't alone. Nathan must have come home. She could feel his presence beside her. She groggily made her way to the center of the bed. She tried to open her eyes, but had trouble doing so. She figured she probably had them open, but it was too dark to see anything. She felt for his arm. Content to just feel a part of him, she rested her arm on top of his and settled back down.<p>

He moved her with a speed that startled her. His weight crashed down on her like a ton of bricks. Feeling crushed and having trouble breathing, she tried to protest, but no words came out. She tried harder to see.

It all came to her at once. She couldn't talk because there was a hand over her mouth. She couldn't see because she didn't want to see….and worst of all, Nathan was in Chicago.

Now, she had no choice. Her eyes were wide open in terror as Damien West pressed her down with the weight of his body, covered her mouth with one hand, while he held a bat above her with the other.

Haley stopped trying to yell. She didn't bother kicking. She only turned her head and braced for the attack.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Cat and Mouse" (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)<p>

AN: I wanted to post this so quickly because I felt like it had some nice Naleyness as opposed to the last chapter. Then I edited it and realized it ended on a cliffhanger and I won't be able to update soon! So…..I will offer a sneak peek if you want it. Let me know!

BTW—almost at the prologue. I know most of you could sense that.

Thanks for reading! Also, a special thanks to those of you that review the last chapter!


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 27: "Cat and Mouse" (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

Nathan woke up from a sound sleep to a ringing phone. It took him a minute to gather in his surroundings. He was in Chicago, in a hotel; the same hotel Haley stayed at when they reunited. He had spent the day at the Chicago Women's Support Coalition and followed up speaking at an evening fundraiser. It was a long day and he was due to fly out first thing in the morning. He felt around for his cell phone, but quickly determined it was the hotel room phone ringing. He saw it was two a.m. It couldn't be his wake up call. He frantically reached for it. "Hello?"

"Nathan?" Haley's meek voice sounded.

Nathan sat straight up and rubbed his eyes. "What? What happened?" He yelled.

"Nothing…I just had a bad dream."

Nathan's heart broke. He fought back the lump in his throat as tears reached the corner of his eyes. "Oh, baby. Are you okay?"

"I'm in the bathroom. I can't help it. I don't want to go back to bed."

Nathan got up out of bed. "I need to get home."

"No, Nathan…I almost didn't call, but you made me promise. There's nothing you can do. You're flying out at 8 a.m., right?"

Nathan knew she was right. There were too many miles between them to get back to her immediately. "I can try and get the 6 a.m. flight…..Until then, I can stay on the phone with you; just like we used to."

"Just like we used to," Haley sighed. She closed her eyes and thought of that time, when they were newly reunited. Things were so much simpler then. They were so happy. Yeah, she could do that. She could go back and revisit the past. She just couldn't envision the future. She admitted that in her last therapy session. She also understood what a huge problem that was and that she was going to have to talk to Nathan about that sooner or later.

"Hey, baby? Guess what I got you?"

Haley perked right up. "Please tell me its macaroni and cheese from that hotel I stayed at?"

Nathan laughed. "You know it!"

Haley smiled. He knew her so well. "Tell me about the fundraiser. Did they raise enough money to hire a part-time counselor for their clients?"

"Part-time! They raised enough for both a psychiatrist and therapist; full-time! It seems I'm quite the draw these days. They treat me like I'm some kind of hero or something. It's all because of you, Hales. Don't think I don't forget that for one minute."

Haley brushed off his compliment. Sure, maybe she got things going, but what good was she now sitting on the bathroom floor with her pillow and blanket? She was useless.

"Was there lots of press there?"

"Yeah," Nathan admitted. "Lots. And they were asking for you."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you had other things you were working on. It's not a lie. You worked on the trophy room, right?"

"Kind of. I moved everything out of the trophy room. I put all your sports stuff in the sports room; that's where it belongs. Now, I have an empty room and no idea what to do with it."

"You'll figure it out." Nathan was met with silence. "You will. I know you will. I have faith in you, Haley. You'll figure it all out."

Haley noticed that as he spoke, he sounded like he was trying to convince himself of this, just as much as her. Yeah, that's right-she knew him well, too. His faith in her was shaken, especially after this phone call. She couldn't blame him. She couldn't be without him. She couldn't. Had that always been that way, too? Add another thing to talk about in therapy.

She was moving away from talking about the Rachel's rape, her beating and attack in those sessions. Now, her therapy sessions were starting to focus on her relationship with Nathan. She had a sinking feeling the deeper she got into that, the more their relationship was going to have to change; hopefully, for the better. She did not want to be weak and helpless and completely dependent on Nathan. This wasn't just for her—he didn't deserve that either.

* * *

><p>Haley was lying out in her bikini on the back porch soaking in some rays when Brooke came bustling out. Haley quickly tensed up.<p>

Lucas and Brooke had arrived on Tuesday night. That night, they only had enough time to give Brooke the grand tour of the house. After that, they settled in for night. The next day, the 4th of July, they had a really nice time. It was just four of them, albeit just at the house, spending time relaxing, sitting out, sunbathing, drinking, eating, watching movies and playing games. At night, they sat out on the back deck and watched the fireworks. To their surprise, they had multiple showings, since they could see their neighbor's fireworks and the town's display. The whole day, Haley was able truly relax and have a good time. As odd as it sounded, it just took so much emotional energy to do that.

Today, she was zapped and since Brooke was leaving tomorrow, she knew today would be the day Brooke would launch her assault about the wedding plans. With the boys out on a liquor run, Brooke had an armful of books to show Haley. One of them looked like a scrapbook, similar to the one Brooke kept to organize all her wedding plans.

Brooke sat down on the chair next to Haley's. She began to spread the books out. "Okay, bride-to-be! It's time for some serious wedding talk! As maid of honor, I've taken the initiative to get together some fabulous ideas. Now, the first thing I need talk to you about is your wedding dress."

"Brooke, I trust you. You know me and you're a great designer. You've come through for me in the past, so just put something together. Something simple."

"See, right there—_simple_. I was not thinking _simple._ This's why we need to talk about this," Brooke said firmly.

Haley did not have the mentality to do this or beat around the bush. She had to tell Brooke the truth. "I can't do this right now. I just can't. I have too much on my mind."

"Oh," Brooke said disappointed. "Nathan warned me about this."

Haley sat straight up and pushed down her sunglasses. "What did he say?" She pressed Brooke.

Brooke balked. "Uh, well…He said that you probably wouldn't be up for much wedding talk."

"I wish he would stop speaking for me!" Haley put back on her sunglasses and lied back down.

"Listen, Haley…The wedding is two months away. I need something to go on, especially for the bridesmaid dresses. Those are going to take a while. For example, how many do I have to make? Who are your bridesmaids?"

Haley hadn't given it much thought. "Well, you and Peyton—"

"Have you asked her?" Brooke asked quickly. "Because I don't think you have," she added under her breath.

"Brooke, I've been going through a rough time, okay? I'm sorry if I didn't formally ask her yet. If she doesn't want to do it, fine," Haley said huffily.

"Haley, I'm sorry you're having such a rough time. I wish you would have reached out. I would have come and stayed with you—"

"It's hard. Okay? It's hard for me, Brooke," Haley impatiently explained. How could her friends still not understand that? "And from what I understand, I need to be one to fix myself. It can't be anyone else."

Brooke moved her chair right up against Haley's. "But we can support you. That's what friends do…and family. We're practically family anyway, but pretty soon, it'll be official."

"I know. The only thing I can tell you is that I'm working on this, but it's not going to change overnight. I need time."

"Okay," Brooke said resignedly. "So, who else? Your sisters?"

"Yeah; I have to ask them," she mumbled.

"All three of them?"

"I can't have one and not the others, so yeah….Let's see that's four, plus you….and Lily. Jenny, too if that's okay with Jake and Peyton."

"What about nieces, nephews?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I can't start with that. There are too many. I'll have my sisters, but that's it. My family is just too big."

"No brothers?"

"That's up to Nathan. He should get to pick his groomsmen."

"Any idea who he wants?"

"No," Haley said embarrassed. She should know this, but she simply didn't. "Look, isn't this enough for today? You know you need five adult dresses and two flower girl ones. Oh, and Lily gets to design hers—she wants purple. And the guys are easy anyway, right?"

"I just have one more question," Brooke said nervously. "Please don't hate me for asking, but I just have to."

"What?"

"Is there any chance Rachel is going to be in the wedding party?"

"No," Haley said flatly. "I can't believe you would even ask that."

"Well, you're having your sisters….and uh, Rachel's getting out of rehab soon. She's going to try and make amends, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Do you? Do you, Brooke?" Haley asked sharply.

Brooke looked down. "She might have sent me an email….A really nice one….She apologized for everything that happened at the wedding. I guess it's part of her program." Brooke finally looked at Haley, but had to look away again as Haley's eyes were filled with fury. "I understand if you don't want to have her. I just wanted you to know that she's going to reach out to you. And so is Deb."

"Deb?"

"She actually called me when you were away. She wanted to know if I knew who else was in your wedding party. I think she _assumes_ Rachel is going to be in it. She was talking like that anyway. She even gave me her dress sizes and offered to fly me in for a fitting."

"She has some nerve," Haley gritted out. "I can't deal with it. This is _Nathan's family_. He's going to have to be the one to handle it."

"He will. He'll do whatever you want, but you probably should talk to him about it so you're not caught off-guard."

"I will."

"You know what though, Haley? This is not just Nathan's family. It's going to be _your family_ too and you can't pick your family. Trust me, I know. They'll always be there."

"What are you trying to say?"

"This is going to create problems, with Rachel, Deb, and for Nathan. Is it worth it?"

"Rachel is not going to be in my wedding! She's lucky she gets to come!"

"Okay. At least this is one thing I know you care about."

* * *

><p>Nathan looked out of the side window of his car and began furiously beeping his horn. "What the fuck is the hold up?" He beeped some more. "Seriously! That car is just sitting there!"<p>

Lucas leaned over and put his hand on the steer will. "Chill, dude. It probably broke down….or is out of gas."

"Well, it needs to get the fuck out the way for the rest of us!"

Lucas looked incredulously at his cousin. "Nate, are you really fired up over this? We don't have any place to be! And it's rush hour to begin with. Sit back and relax."

Nathan sat back, but did not relax. He hated being stuck in traffic. It was a pure waste of time. He figured he might as well make use of the time and get Lucas' feedback in privacy. "So, tell me what you think."

"Uh….Well," Lucas stammered. He sighed heavily. "She doesn't seem good, Nate."

"What?" Nathan asked disappointed. "Are you serious? This is the best she's been!"

"Well, I didn't see her before, so maybe it's just the shock of it all."

"But you did see her for seven years, which I didn't. According to Hales, that was not a good time for her."

"I know, but she put on a good show." Lucas gave him a reluctantly skeptical look. "Are you sure she's not doing that again?"

"No," Nathan gritted out. "I'm not sure and that's what's killing me. I used to know her so well. I used to know exactly what to do. Now, I'm second guessing everything."

"Or I could be wrong, since you do know her best. What does her mom have to say?"

"Well, they don't really have reliable service on the road, and it's hard for me to talk to her without Haley around….but she's concerned. She's going to visit soon. She didn't want to overwhelm Haley and they're on their way to see Vivian in California." Nathan paused and scratched his chin. "Something's going on there, too."

"Like what?"

"I think Vivian is having marriage problems. Haley doesn't even know about that. Anyway, what is it about Hales that makes you say that? What exactly are you seeing?"

"She has that vacant look in her eye…then she snaps back, but then it comes again. She doesn't keep up with our conversations either. Did you notice that? She spaces out."

"Trust me when I tell you, she is ten times better than she was when I came back from L.A." He gave it a second thought. "Make that a hundred times better. I talked with her therapist, Olivia, and she explained a lot to me. She said something about expressed verses controlled styles of recovery. It sounds like Haley was using controlled and keeping everything inside-being composed and downplaying her emotions, which was not good. Now, she's moving towards being expressive—it explains some of the differences you probably see."

"So the therapy's helping?"

"Yeah, but it's not easy. She's really moody and snaps at me. I'd rather have her like that though…..She was out of it before. I don't know, though," Nathan sighed.

"What?"

"She's not living, man. This is no life for her. I just thought…I thought things would be different."

"We all did, Nate."

"I was so stupid. She never should have left…or we never should have been apart. I should have gone with her."

"And what? Quit basketball?" Lucas asked.

"If I had to."

"So what now? Don't have you more fundraising for your foundation? I thought you have to go all over the place."

"Yeah…and I'm supposed to go back out to L.A. again for the sneaker deal. Then, there's deodorant deal and some bodywash thing."

"What are you going to do?"

"That's the problem," Nathan said looking directly at Lucas. "I don't think I should go, but Haley wants to be independent, but she…" He hesitated unsure of how much of Haley's personal problems he should share with Lucas. "…has issues while I'm gone. So if I go, she kind of loses it, doesn't feel safe or whatever, and if I don't go she thinks I'm babysitting her and not trusting her."

"What does her therapist think?"

Nathan sighed. He figured it was best if told Lucas a little more. "There's this thing called Rape Trauma Syndrome. It can also apply to victims of sexual assault or like what happened to Haley. She never really went through all the stages of it and the new threats have brought her back there. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder is a part of it, too. You know what that is?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas nodded.

"Well, Olivia is trying to work with her going through the last stage of this syndrome—the Reorganization or Adjustment phase. She told me it's probably going to get worse before it gets better."

"How so?"

Nathan tried to recall the things listed in the pamphlets Olivia gave him. "Withdrawal form friends and family, misdirected anger, helplessness, loss of self-esteem, paranoia, fear-Look, my point, Luke, is that I've seen these things in her, but _she's getting better_. She's coming out of it."

"Where does that leave you with traveling? You feel comfortable leaving her?"

No, he didn't; not with those night terrors….but those happened at _night_. "I think I figured something out."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I just have to be home every night. If I can manage that, it'll be fine."

"Where's the fundraising stuff?"

"New York, Philly, Detroit, Atlanta,….They're all close enough that I can fly out and back in a day's time. It's the L.A. stuff I don't have figured out yet, but that's the endorsements. I'm going to have Clay try to figure something out."

"Yeah, that's a tough one," Lucas commiserated. He looked carefully at his cousin. "Nate, how are _you_ doing?"

"I'm fine," Nathan said curtly. He didn't need anyone worrying about him.

"Really? I mean, are you happy?"

Nathan laughed as if that were a joke. "_Happy_? With Haley suffering like this? No, Luke. _I'm not happy._"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant….Are you and Haley okay? Like as a couple?"

"I can't believe you would ask something like that," Nathan spat out, highly offended. "Haley and I are solid; that is the one thing I'm sure about. This is a rough time and we both need each other; that hasn't changed. Good times and bad….Didn't you just take those vows?"

Lucas knew he struck a nerve and kept quiet as traffic finally began moving.

Nathan started to think about what Lucas said. _Happy_. What was that, anyway? Had he ever been happy? Really, truly happy? His successes? Achievements? They meant _nothing_ without Haley. The closest he had come to happiness was with Haley, but even then there was always something going on the side…drama with his father, his sister, Damien. "Everything I've ever had has come at a price," he gritted out. "Everything."

And he was getting sick of it. For a long time, he forced himself not to look at the past. He didn't think there was a point to that. It was full of misery and heartache, anyway. With Haley back in his life, he only wanted to look forward. It was even true when he went to London. He honestly thought they would come back home, Haley would love the house, put her own touches on it like she had done to the penthouse and start playing that piano and rediscover her passion for music. They would use his time off from basketball to do fundraising together and she would travel with him for his endorsement deals. They would plan the wedding….maybe they would have a baby to plan for as well. But, none of it happened. Not _one single thing_ he imagined ended up happening.

Nathan could no longer look at his life with the glass half-full mentality. He had to see it for what it was.

* * *

><p>Haley continued driving with both hands gripping the steering wheel. Nathan was in the passenger side's seat chatting away on his cell phone. Haley knew he was talking to Clay and desperately wanted to listen in on the conversation, but she was too focused on driving. She was on the highway and about to head into the city. She had no idea where she was going and Nathan was preoccupied with his phone call. As she breezed past the exits for the city, Haley started to relax. Maybe she wouldn't have to go into the city after all.<p>

Nathan pointed ahead to his right. "Hales, get off here."

Haley's knuckles turned white. "Here?"

"Yes. Clay, I—"

Haley turned off the exit and saw the narrow, crowded streets ahead. "Nathan! It's the city! I don't know where I'm going!"

"You'll figure it out," Nathan said to her. "So, Clay, is it possible to do finish up the sneaker stuff and do the deodorant stuff at the same time?"

Haley took deep breaths as she stopped at a red light. She peered out ahead and looked around. "Nathan, I have no idea where to go. Please get off the damn phone, already!"

"That's good. I gotta go, Clay….Talk to you later." Nathan looked at Haley. He pointed to the street ahead that curved to the right. "Go there."

Haley nodded. The light turned green and she followed a line of cars in that direction. She soon saw it led to a major roadway. "Oh, God!"

Nathan laughed. She looked absolutely terrified….yet, she was doing fine. She was moving forward. He just needed to keep pushing her. "You're doing good, baby. Relax."

"What did he say?" Haley bit out.

"About what?" Nathan asked. He had just talked with Clay about a lot of things, including his travel plans.

"The sneaker people."

Nathan chuckled. "Sneaker people? You mean the executives?"

"Don't tease me like this; just tell me. Do you have to go out to LA or not? And for how long?"

Nathan sighed. Clay didn't see any way around it. He signed a contract and was obligated to go a major exhibition and shoot one more commercial ad. While he was there, he knew they were going to push him for a second sneaker deal, but Nathan understood if he committed to that, it would take up more of his time. He decided to try and put the most positive spin he could on all of this as he relayed it to Haley. "I have to go, but Clay said he can get it down to a three day trip which includes the deodorant ad."

He watched her carefully for her reaction. She remained stone-faced staring ahead. "Haley," Nathan began, "I want you to come with me."

"I told you; I can't miss my therapy," Haley answered quickly.

"It's over the weekend. It would just be one day." Nathan could tell she still wasn't sold on the idea. "Maybe you could fly back a little early?"

"You just don't get it. It's not just the appointments. It takes a lot out of me. I need to process everything through and I have goals….I need to stay here and focus on myself."

"What if your mom comes here? She was looking to come out and visit soon anyway."

Haley shot him a dirty look. She didn't him make plans again for _her mother_ to visit _her_. "I'll talk to her," she muttered.

"Haley, are you okay? It seems like I have to do this LA thing but I can cancel these fundraising trips."

"I'll be fine," Haley responded automatically. As traffic slowed down, she looked over at Nathan. "You'll be home at night, right?"

"I promise," Nathan declared.

Haley gave him a weak smile.

"We're almost there," Nathan said looking ahead. He directed her off the roadway and down a few streets. "Pull over here."

Haley pulled over into an open space on the side of the street. They were in financial district of the city and there lots of people milling around. "What is this?"

"That—" Nathan pointed across the street at a large office building. "—is where the office is for our foundation."

Haley closed her eyes as her heart filled with regret. It was not _their foundation_; it was _his_. She hadn't been a part of it since the night of the fundraiser. Her eyes snapped open when Nathan spoke.

"Want to go in?"

Haley looked at the building. Not more than ten seconds went by without someone going in or out. "We…We don't have a bodyguard with us."

Nathan reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Haley looked down and nodded. She trusted him, but not enough to alleviate her fears.

Nathan knew she didn't understand the severity of his words. Keeping his grip on her shoulder, he tried to be clearer. "I would give my life for you, Haley."

Haley turned back to him, with tears stabbing at her eyes. "But I wouldn't want you to."

Nathan looked deep into her eyes. "You're not ready."

Haley wiped at the corner of her eyes. She felt ashamed and embarrassed for not wanting to go inside and be able to be part of the foundation the way she should be. "This is just….I need more time, I guess. I wasn't prepared. Why did you do this? Why do we need an office?"

Nathan withdrew his hand. He hadn't meant to keep it a secret, it just turned out that way. It was as if they didn't have time to talk about something trivial like the foundation when there were so many other problems in their lives. "Things are getting so big, baby. We need some space to meet with people; a place that's safe. They're won't be people coming in off the street. It's more for meeting with professionals, groups we want to partner with. It's small, but–"

"What aren't you telling me?" Haley asked crossly.

"There's an event coming up that we're a part of. It's more of a media thing than a fundraiser."

Haley knew the event. It was a red carpet event held annually each July for local politicians, non-profit groups, and members of the media. It consisted of a cocktail hour, dinner and dancing. She had never attended it before, as it was an exclusive, invitation-only event. As it was, her former workplace only received two invites and Natasha and her husband always represented the Boston Coalition for Victims of Domestic Violence. "The July Gala?"

Nathan forgot she would know about the event on her own. "That's it….You don't have to go though," he added quickly.

"I can try," Haley said meekly.

"There's going to be lots of press there, Hales….and other people."

"You don't think I can do it," Haley spat out.

"It's just-You can't even get out of the car now," Nathan shot back defensively. The second it was out of his mouth, he regretted it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"Forget it," Haley mumbled. "Let's just go home, okay?"

"Haley, look at me," Nathan pleaded. He hoped if she just looked in his eyes she would understand his thoughts; the ones he couldn't put into words.

Haley shook her head as defeat filled her. She looked down at her hands. They were trembling. "Can you drive home?"

Nathan didn't know what else do to. Once again, things hadn't turned out the way he expected. He decided it was best to do what she asked. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Haley took a drink from her glass of water and looked at her therapist, Olivia. Olivia was a middle-aged woman, short, straight reddish hair. She had a comforting aura and a soothing voice. Despite these humanistic qualities, she was still very professional. Most importantly, she was a good listener.<p>

Haley wasn't sold on the idea of seeing a therapist when she first started. She didn't see how someone could possibly understand her situation. Then, there was her unpredictable emotional state. How could a stranger understand that when she didn't? Could she really be helped by someone other than Nathan?

The way that Olivia explained this type of therapy set Haley at ease. All Haley had to do was talk and Olivia was there to listen. Occasionally, Olivia would ask questions for clarification, but ultimately, Haley was the one who could steer the conversation. This helped Haley get started.

Right from the start, it was obvious that Olivia was skilled at her job. It also helped knowing that this was _Olivia's job_. She didn't feel bad about laying out all her misery on Olivia because she was getting paid. In the end, if it helped relieve some of the burden she was placing on Nathan, it was all worth it. As the sessions went on, the two women found their groove. Haley would always start the session with the things she wanted to talk about. She would talk a little, and then let Olivia start with her questions. Now that the trust had been established, Haley was comfortable letting Olivia guide her more directly.

Towards the end of the session, Haley would set a goal, sometimes on her own and other times at Olivia's behest. This was another part of therapy that Haley liked. She enjoyed leaving the session with something concrete to focus on and achieve before their next session. With Haley's "type a" mentality, she was always anxious to achieve that goal and proudly share her success with Olivia at her next session. Today was the first session she couldn't do that. In a way, it was easier when Haley's fears were more tangible; like being afraid to leave the house. Now that they were getting deeper into Haley's psyche, things were getting harder. The things Olivia was asking her to do were more mental than physical. Haley was struggling with this and slightly resistant.

"So, what shall we talk about today, Haley?" Olivia asked warmly.

"I had trouble imagining my future," Haley sighed. "I tried. I wanted to. I just couldn't."

"How did you try?"

"First, I tried thinking about things Nathan and I always talked about; a house with a pool and basketball hoop, a rabbit and children, but I couldn't see it. I could _think_ about it, I could even _write _it, but it was as if I was writing about _someone else's_ life. I couldn't come up with any of the details you suggested. So then, I started thinking about other people's future and where they would be in five years."

"How did that go?"

"I could do that just fine! I could see my parents, sick of just traveling around in their RV and starting to become stationary again, but spreading their time out between us kids. I saw them outside Lou's ranch in Texas. My dad had on cowboy boots and a hat. My mom was riding a horse with my brother, while my dad watched from the porch. Then, I saw Lucas and Brooke, living back in North Carolina. They were in a house similar to the one he grew up in. Luke had a study in the back where he did his writing and Brooke had a sketching room. She had just expanded her line to include one for children because, they had a little boy. I could even see him! He looked like he was three!" Haley smiled.

"Where there more examples?"

"Yes! I could do that with Jake and Peyton and all of my siblings. I even made up a great future for our security guard, Steve," Haley chuckled. "But I couldn't do it for Nathan and me," she finished with a sad sigh.

"Did you try just thinking about yourself? Or just Nathan?"

"No," Haley said curtly. "There's no point. Nathan and I are tied so closely together. Every time I thought about us, all I could see was black." Haley looked at Olivia helplessly. "What does that mean?"

"What do you think that means?"

Every so often, Olivia did that and it frustrated Haley. "I don't know! That we're dead? You think it means we're going to die?"

Olivia softly laughed. "It was an exercise, Haley. It's not a prediction of the future. It was designed to get you thinking about your future; something you indicated you had trouble doing."

Haley bit her lip. "Well, apparently I still do."

"You said that Nathan and you are tied closely together. How long has it been that way?"

"Since we were children….Since the incident with Rachel."

"Incident?" Olivia prodded her.

Haley took a deep breath. Olivia knew what incident. She also explained to Haley that the more she talked about it, the easier would get. As it stood, suppressing what happened, to both her and Rachel, gave more power to that trauma….and the loss of power was usually connected to a sense of fear. "The rape….by Joe." Haley took another deep breath. "Nathan saved me and we formed this unexplainable connection. It scares me when I think about it."

"How so?"

"We were so young. I hate to think the course of our lives were determined by that single act."

"Is that how you feel?"

"I never thought about it before now. Now, it's all I can think about. Nathan and I have been through so much; it's natural that we've stuck together. In a way, it's like we didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Haley. You can't control other people, but you can control yourself."

"Like what? What real choices do I have? And don't tell me I can do anything I want or be anyone I want to be. With Damien out there, it's just not true."

"You have choices when it comes to Nathan."

"I want to be with Nathan," Haley said firmly.

"Out of obligation? Or a need to feel safe?"

Haley tried not to get angry with Olivia. She didn't know Nathan; she had only met him once. She didn't truly understand what existed between them. "I love him…..Behind everything, it's there. It's a little clouded now since I'm not feeing much besides confusion these days, but that will never go away."

Olivia nodded. "So you are still moving forward with the wedding?"

Haley looked down and away. It was her discussion with Olivia at the last session that led to her "imagine where you are five years from now" exercise. "I'm not, but everyone else is. I want to marry him; I really do. It's just the wedding that intimidates me….and Nathan and I already kind of had our own private thing."

"So will you go through with it?"

"Not like this. I can't do that to Nathan. I can't go through a wedding ceremony feeling so….numb."

"Either way, you're committed to him?" Olivia asked.

"Yes…..and he's committed to me. We think of ourselves as married."

"Is he still traveling?"

"It's crazy hours. He's barely home. Just long enough to sleep….but it serves its purpose. I haven't had a night terror since he went to Chicago."

"But you're not spending any quality time together either?"

"He's coming home late tonight from Philadelphia and he'll be around for a few more days."

"That's promising," Olivia said nicely. "Considering the time you'll have together and your commitment to make the relationship work, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Haley straightened up. Somehow, time got lost during these sessions and before she knew it, time was up. Already, the time was dwindling away. "I wanted to talk about how much I feel like I need Nathan. I'm starting to think it's not healthy."

"Have you shared these feelings with Nathan?"

"No, not yet," Haley admitted. "I'm not sure if I can do that alone. I know it's going to hurt him."

"You could always bring him here. Sometimes it helps to be in a neutral setting and have an objective person to talk through it with."

"I'll think about it," Haley nodded. "In the meantime, can I talk to you about it? Kind of like a rehearsal?"

"That's sounds like a fine idea. Tell me what you feel."

* * *

><p>Haley was emotionally spent after spilling her guts to Olivia. She ended up saying things she never even knew she was feeling. In the end, it lifted a weight off her shoulders. The other thing she liked was that no matter what she said, Olivia seemed to understand her commitment to Nathan wasn't wavering. She didn't question the relationship or hint that they needed to separate. Instead, Olivia was focused on trying to help Haley separate her identify from Nathan's, so they could have a healthy relationship. With that bout of renewed faith, Haley was ready to leave the session in good spirits. "I want a goal for our next session. I was hoping for something easy."<p>

Olivia smiled. "Don't we all? Aren't you starting to see, Haley? It's not about whether you accomplish the goal or not; it's about _the process_ and it's the hard things that lead you to work hard and learn the most. There's no going back now. You have serious work ahead to do, but you know that. I do have an idea though. It involves both some physical and mental challenges."

Haley sat up excitedly. "What is it?"

"Are you still having trouble deciding what to do what that empty room?"

Haley leaned back and sighed. She had told Olivia all about the pressure she felt to decorate that house, particularly the two empty rooms on the first floor. The only progress she made so far was emptying out the trophy room and setting up a desk in the other room. "Yeah. I have no idea what to do with the room."

"Here's something you can try. Start with painting."

"How can I do that when I don't even know what it's going to be for?"

"Paint each wall a different color, just to see what it looks like. Then look at it. Spend each time looking at each wall, at different times of day with different shades of light. See what speaks to you."

"What if nothing does?"

"It's about the process, Haley….and baby steps. It's okay if you turn around because you're going in the wrong direction, but you need to need to move to find that out. Standing still is the worst thing you could do."

"Okay," Haley agreed. "I guess I'll stop at the paint store on the way home and pick out four colors."

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Not in Love" (Olin and the Moon)<p>

AN: First, I want to apologize to **nthorpe06** and **swindellbc**. I tried to pm you the sneak peek, but FF wouldn't let me. PMing wasn't an option. Could be a glitch or maybe they don't have your email? In any case, sorry! In the future, if you PM me, I can reply with it.

Thanks to **Jen** for looking this over! I appreciate the objective feedback.

As you could probably tell, the next chapter is the prologue. Hopefully, now you can better understand the psychological trauma Haley is dealing with, as opposed to when you first read it. It took a long time to get here and I want to let you know that in my professional experience, it takes a long time to come out of it. Things will not be wrapped up quickly. It is a slow, evolutionary process which I want to portray accurately in this part of the story.

I know some of you are annoyed/irritated with Haley and others are truly interested in understanding her. I have some links to share with you, since there is a lot of research involved in this part of the story. Unfortunately, FF won't let me paste them here, so if you want them, you can pm or email me. I will also post them on twitter. One other option is simply googling "Rape Trauma Syndrome." This is probably the closest thing to a firm diagnosis someone in Haley's situation would get. I am also free to discuss things with you and give you spoilers if you are unsure where this is headed. From the show, I felt comfortable going here w/the character of Haley because the storyline she had with depression in season 8. It's not the same obviously, but that's where I took the idea of AU to blend it w/my story. Hope I interpreted it correctly. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Thanks so much for taking this journey with me on this dark, difficult subject matter. Part of my job is working with "high-risk teens." Most of them have been through some type of trauma. I am so inspired by these young ladies. I hope in the end you are inspired as well as Haley goes headfirst into the darkness and looks for the light on the other side of the tunnel.

Thank you to everyone who has read and to those of you that reviewed. I also appreciate those of you that stuck w/this story and have the time, patience and empathy to read a Naley story that has so much intensity and darkness.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 28*: "Not in Love" (Olin & the Moon)

Haley stared straight at the baby blue wall in front of her. She tried to let her mind wander freely about the color….._A sky, clouds, sun, planes_,…._An ocean, seashells, boats…Nathan's eyes._ Haley smiled. It was a nice thought to end with, but didn't help her find a purpose for the room. She turned to her right and looked at the bright yellow wall…_Sunshine, sunflowers, smiley faces_…That was weak. She turned again to her right to face the pink wall…_Hearts, love, girls, a baby girl_. Haley got the chills as the wind blew in through the opened window. She turned to see the last wall; it was a pale shade of green…._Grass, trees, plants, turtles_.

Haley let out an exasperated sigh. This was useless. She walked around the room, her feet gliding over the tarp over the carpet as she looked at each color again.

Nathan stood in the doorway watching Haley. She had on a pair of shorts and a tank top with her hair piled on top of her head. She was walking around barefoot aimlessly looking at the walls. On the floor, there were four paint buckets and an assortment of painting materials. The room smelled like fresh paint. It didn't take rocket science to see what she'd been up to.

When Haley turned around and saw him, she jumped. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, clutching her hands by her chest.

"I bailed after the speech and flew on standby," Nathan explained. "What's going on here?" He smiled.

Haley was put off by his smile. She knew he was seeing this as some sort of progress. He had no clue what a miserable failure it was. "I was just testing out some colors."

"Oh? What do you like?"

"I'm not sure."

Nathan stepped into the room and looked around. "I kind of like–"

"Don't!" Haley said stopping her foot. "This is _my_ decision! If I wanted _your _input, I would have asked for it!"

Nathan held his hands up defensively. "Sorry. I was just trying to help."

When Nathan turned to leave, Haley started to feel guilty for her outburst. "Wait."

Nathan turned around, put his hands in his pockets and looked down. He wasn't going to dare say a word, out of fear of her response.

"What color were you going to say? I'm clueless," Haley admitted.

"Blue."

"You would say that," Haley said with heavy sarcasm.

Nathan's temper flared. "You know what, Haley? Forget it. You obviously don't want my help, anyway. Glad I busted my ass to get home to this. I'm going up to bed. Do whatever the hell you want."

Once he was gone, Haley's eyes filled with tears. It was only a matter of time before she pushed him too far. She sunk to down on the floor and began to pout. She idly used her foot to play around with lid of the paint can as she looked around. It was no use. This exercise was a failure. She was a failure.

Overcome with self-pity, Haley swiftly got up. Olivia was right. She did have some choices when it came to Nathan. As much as she was leaning on him for support, she was still holding back important things. It was time to talk, even if to just get it off of her own chest so she wouldn't snap at him like that.

Haley went up to the bedroom determined to have a heart-to-heart with Nathan. She was disappointed to find that he was in the shower.

Just like earlier, the disappointment didn't last too long. It went away she realized _she had a choice_. She could wait for him to get out….or she could join him.

Haley went into the bathroom and stripped away her clothes. She hesitated for just a moment as she gathered her courage. That moment of hesitation was just another sad reminder of how far they had come. When Haley opened the glass shower door, Nathan was startled.

"Jesus Christ!" Nathan yelled. When he saw it was Haley, he was filled with mixed emotions. He moved under the water to give himself a second to sort them out.

Haley stepped into the shower, shut the door and moved behind Nathan. He had his head cast downward as water spilled out over him. She put her hands on his broad shoulders, laid a kiss on his back, and began massaging him. When he lifted his head from the water, Haley secured her hands around his waist and pressed her body against his. It was warm and had softened his skin, yet he was also hard, tough and muscular. God, she loved the feel of him like that. "I'm sorry. Again. I'm sorry for everything, Nathan; all of it."

Nathan turned around and sighed. As upset as he was, he noticed how beautiful she was. It took his breath away at times. He began to soften. He ran his fingers along her cheek. "I love you. I need you to know that."

Haley nodded. "I do." And now, she couldn't bring herself to have that difficult conversation. The way he was looking at her, was just too heartbreaking. Instead, she walked over to the other showerhead and immersed her body in the water. She felt Nathan creep up behind her. She felt him felt starting to unravel her hair. "I don't want you to wash my hair."

Nathan let a disappointed sigh. Just when he thought she was letting him back in…another exertion of her independence. Would things ever go back to the way they were? He missed the time when he could speak freely to her and not have to worry about her response.

Nathan left her side, went over and shut off the water on his side and got out of the shower.

Haley knew he was still upset. They were both on edge, so it was so easy have misunderstandings. This had to stop. She took another minute and then got out herself.

By the time she was in her pajamas, Nathan was in bed, turned on his side with her back to her. The wall was up and this time it was put up by him.

Haley crawled into bed. She stuck to her side of the bed. "I didn't want to get my hair wet."

Nathan turned around to face her. "Huh?"

"If I washed my hair, I would have had to blow-dry it. I just wanted to go right to bed. I can see how tired you are and I know you're going to go right to sleep. I wanted to be with you."

Nathan gave her a quick smile. He pushed over, rain his fingers through her hair and let his fingers linger on her chin. "Well, baby, you have green paint in your hair."

Haley sat up ran her hands through her hair. "Where?"

Nathan laughed. He sat up, took her hand and placed it on some hardened strands of hair from the paint.

"Oh my God." Haley quickly began to laugh. She gave Nathan a remorseful smile. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. You're right. I'm tired and moody."

"You've been in and out. You must be exhausted."

Nathan hated it when she let him off the hook. "Listen, Hales, you're doing real good. I can see that. It's good that you decided to stay home to focus on your therapy."

"Olivia suggested I paint the room," Haley confessed. "I don't think it helped at all. It just confused me even more."

"You don't know that," Nathan said in his strong, deep voice. "Give it time. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He kept saying that to her. He wasn't getting it. _She wasn't figuring it out_. Unless he knew something she didn't? Because he seemed so damn sure of himself and he certainly knew her. He probably could figure out the point of that painting activity too….if she let him. Should she? Should she let him fix her once again? Or should she keep trying to figure it out herself?

Haley got out of bed to head into the shower. She hoped the answers would come to her, but had her doubts.

Nathan called out to her as she reached the bathroom door. "Hales?"

Haley turned around. She could feel the confidence, love and concern pouring out at her through those dark blue eyes. "Yes?"

"I know you can't see it, but you're getting better. Have a little faith in yourself."

"Right," Haley nodded. She went inside, shut the bathroom door and leaned back against it. He didn't have a clue how messed up she still was…..and she had to tell him.

Worse than that, she had to tell him that their connection wasn't there anymore. He couldn't read her like he once did. They also didn't have the same feelings towards one another. He wanted her, but it was different for her; she needed him.

Haley headed into the shower. Once under the water, she let her tears flow freely. This realization was the most heart aching experience she ever had. It was worse than losing him. He was right there; so close to her, but so far away.

* * *

><p>While waiting for her to come back to bed, Nathan fell asleep, but when Haley crawled back into bed, he woke up. He knew she was still struggling. He could feel the tension from the other side of the bed. It was killing him. He debated speaking up or letting it go until his need to comfort her got the better of him.<p>

"Stop it," Nathan said sternly.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Whatever you're worrying about. Just stop."

"How do you know I'm worried when you didn't even open your eyes?"

"Think I need to see you with my eyes to know when there's something going on with you? What's on your mind?" Nathan asked, rolling to his side.

"Why are we together?" Haley blurted out.

Nathan winced, feeling as if a knife had pierced into this chest, aimed directly at his heart. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm the sudden rapid increase in the beating of his heart.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I mean, is the only reason we're together now because of the things we've been through? What if none of it ever happened? Would we still be here then?"

"You know I can't answer that, Hales," Nathan said as his heart thumped wildly. "Where is this coming from? Is this not where you want to be?" Haley was still lying on her back. It made him uneasy that she wasn't looking into his eyes as she spoke.

"I don't know. I just hate how I feel right now," Haley said miserably.

"Look at me, Haley. Tell me where your head's at." Haley turned her head to face Nathan, but kept her body flat. This bothered him, as he wanted to put his arms around her waist and pull her body close to his. It was just so hard to comfort her this way.

"I don't like how much I need you. It's like I can't function without you. I can't help but feel like it isn't supposed to be like this. I hate how much I need you and it's like you don't even need me."

"That's not true!" Nathan said raising his voice slightly. It was so far from the truth, but then again, Haley never truly understood her significance to him. She had saved him so many times and made so many sacrifices for him; too many. "I need you, Hales. How can you not know that? After all the time we spend apart—"

"You're wrong, Nathan," Haley said shifting to her side so she was eye-level with him. "You want me. There's a difference. Do you remember when you told me that when we were younger? You were right," Haley continued, not waiting for a response. "I don't want to need you like I do. It makes me feel so weak and powerless."

"So what do you want then? Do you want to postpone the wedding?" Nathan was too scared to mention the other alternative floating around in his head. He was afraid she might want to just cancel their upcoming nuptials instead. Her disinterest in the wedding plan had already given him that idea.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that I don't want to move forward like this."

"I think you need to talk to your therapist about this," Nathan stammered.

Without realizing it, he had said exactly the right thing. "Will you come with me?" Haley asked nervously. "I have an appointment tomorrow."

"Sure," Nathan said reaching for her hand and putting on his strong face. "Anything you want," he assured her.

"Thanks," Haley said as she pulled away. She turned on her other side so her back was now facing Nathan. With that off of her chest, she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>"Tell me why you've brought Nathan today, Haley," Olivia asked as she took out her notebook. Haley and Nathan were seated together on the couch opposite the therapist, but there was about foot between them. Both wore anxious expressions as the session began.<p>

"Well," Haley said, taking a deep breath. "I guess I'm really not sure why we're together. That's what I told him last night," Haley said looking guilty as her eyes met Nathan's. Olivia silence indicated she wanted Haley to explain a little more. "You know, Nathan and I had this bond ever since his sister, Rachel was…..raped," Haley flinched as she said the words. "And then later on I was attacked and I can't help but wonder if we would be sitting here if none of that ever happened. It makes me wonder if the thing that connects us is all these horrible acts of violence."

"You can't change the past, Haley. What's done is done. You'll drive yourself crazy with all the 'what if's' life has, but you do need to learn to live with the past….Let's focus on the present for now. How do you feel when you're with Nathan?"

"I know Nathan loves me; that's he's _in love_ with me. I can see that when I look at him and I know I can feel that—"

"I asked you how _you felt_, Haley, not how _Nathan feels_. Do you feel the same way when you're with him?"

"No, I don't," Haley said not able to look at him. "I love him with all of my heart, but I'm not _in love_ with him right now. It's just not the same for me."

"How do you feel then?" Olivia pressed.

"I feel weak," Haley repeated the same comments she had shared with Nathan the previous night. "Like I can't survive without him. I've always looked to Nathan for what to do, ever since we were kids, but now," Haley paused looking at Nathan, "I don't feel safe when he's not around. I don't feel like my own person, and I can't help but think of who I'm supposed to be because I don't think this is the person I want to be. I just feel so…_disconnected_ from my own life."

"Okay," Olivia said thoughtfully, "maybe we do need to go back a little bit. I want you both to think back to a place, before your attack, Haley, when you dreamed of your futures and personal ambitions. Did you do that? Did you ever think about what careers you might hold?"

"Haley wanted to be a teacher," Nathan spoke up.

"What happened to that dream, Haley?" Olivia asked.

"It changed. I felt compelled to try and help other women like me. So I majored in social work instead. I did double minor in education and English just in case. I did kind of do some teaching when I mentor battered women."

"Are you still doing that?"

"No," Haley said shifting uneasily. "I haven't been able since I've been back."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't think so. I'm not sure how safe it is now that Nathan and I are together with the press and everything, but I think I really just want to move on from all that, too. I don't think I'm in the position where I can help people in that way anymore and I don't want that responsibility anyway."

"How about you, Nathan? Any dreams beside the NBA?"

"No, I guess I put all my eggs in one basket," he said with a quick smile.

"Nathan's always been very focused," Haley explained.

"Now, I want you both to think about the moments, or maybe it was a moment, that you fell in love. When did you know that you were in love? When did you know that this was the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

"I know mine," Nathan answered quickly. "I always had these feelings for Haley but I didn't really think about what they were. Then, when we were in Park City for New Year's," he said smiling as he conjured up the memory, "I walked in on you," Nathan said turned to speak to Haley. "You were listening to music, reading _Romeo and Juliet_. When you finally noticed me, you were babbling about how you didn't understand how two people could fall in love so fast. That's when I knew. That's when I realized that I was in love with you."

"Then, you gave me my first kiss," Haley smiled recalling the day as well.

"Then it was all over!" Nathan laughed.

"How about you, Haley?" Olivia asked when it became silent again.

"There wasn't a specific moment for me. Just a series of ones, I guess," she said thinking back. "Like that day, when we talked when Karen was in the hospital after we ran the café for the day. Then it started to rain?" Haley looked at Nathan and he nodded indicating he remembered. "That was the first time I saw you as a man, not as the kid I grew up with. That day, you became the man _I knew_ I wanted in my future….Then, when you fell in love with Lily?"

"Yeah, she got me pretty good. Still does actually," Nathan laughed.

"I know we talked about it before, but that was the day _I knew_ I wanted you to be the father of my children."

Nathan studied Haley intently as she spoke the words. A wave of sadness hit him as he wasn't sure if that was something she still wanted.

"When we met in Chicago, that's when _I knew_ all those feelings were still there. When we met, face to face, I could still feel that connection."

"Was there a point where that changed for you, Haley?" Olivia asked breaking Haley's trance, as she got caught up in the past.

"London," she answered quickly. "I didn't want to leave and Nathan made me. He was right to do that, I was just running away from my problems and losing my identity, but I think that's when I started to feel powerless."

"That's how you feel now?"

"Yes," Haley said not feeling the need to elaborate.

"How does that make you feel to hear that, Nathan?" Olivia asked shifting her attention to him.

"Honestly? Frustrated. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Leave Haley in London? Leave Haley on the floor of our bathroom, afraid to leave our house? I won't do that, because the truth is that's a guy that I'll never be; someone who just stands by and watches while the world hurts you," he said facing Haley.

"I don't want you to change," Haley said softly.

"I think that's a key point for both of you to focus on," Olivia said as they turned their attention back to her. "Haley's the one who is struggling. First, she needs to make some changes and then you, Nathan, made need to make some adjustments based on those changes. It needs to start with Haley, though."

Haley nodded understanding. This was something she'd heard many times from Olivia. The message was finally starting to sink in.

Nathan, on the other handed, needed a minute for it to all settle in. He took a deep breath and held it in. He had no control over this. It was out of his hands. Ironically, it left _him_ feeling powerless and weak. Most of all, it hurt. He was hurting. She wasn't in love with him. Would she ever feel that way again? Nathan finally exhaled when Olivia spoke again.

"Let's go back you for a second though, Nathan," Olivia said after looking at her notepad. "Has there ever been a time where you've been completely vulnerable with Haley?"

"A few times…One time when we were younger, I climbed up to her bedroom….I wasn't good to her then, but she took me in. Then, whenever I had a panic attack, she was the only one who could calm me down. In Chicago," Nathan looked intently at Haley, "when I cried in your arms….and all the times after that when I let you in when the scandals hit. You were my rock."

"Do you still have panic attacks?" Olivia asked.

"No. I haven't had a full one in years."

"But you learned how to deal with them without me, right?" Haley asked.

Nathan could see where she was going with this. He had never seen how his similar his panic attacks were to her current issues. He remembered how weak it made him feel when he had to rely on her to calm it down. He could see how she felt that way now. "I did, but not the way I wanted to. I was forced to because we were apart." He looked nervously at Haley, then Olivia. "That's not the solution. We can't be apart again. No matter what happens, no matter how hard it gets, I don't want us to have to be separated."

Haley moved a little closer to him and put her hand on his knee. "I told her the same thing."

Nathan relaxed a little. Wedding or no wedding, they were sticking together.

"I see that you are both committed to working out your problems; that's significant. I want to warn you that it's probably going to worse before it gets better….But it you both stick with this, it will get better."

Haley and Nathan shared a hopeful look.

"Nathan, do you have any questions?" Olivia asked.

Nathan cleared his throat. He definitely felt a little better now. Yet, he still had reservations…and not a clue how to deal with Haley. "I'm kind of lost here. Tell me what I'm supposed to do and I'll do it. I'll take any suggestions you have to offer," Nathan said looking back to Olivia.

Olivia turned to Haley. "What do you think? What do you need from Nathan?"

"I don't know and that's part of the problem." She squeezed his knee. "You still know me best and I trust you. Go with whatever your instincts tell you."

"I want you to feel safe, Haley. And I want you to see how strong you are."

Olivia interjected, "Nathan, you can't change how Haley feels; only Haley can. Here's what I recommend: I'd like to keep seeing Haley for three sessions a week for now. From time to time, I'd also like sessions with both of you." Olivia paused and continued after they both nodded. "I want you both to realize this is not going to change overnight. It takes time. As long as you are both honest with yourselves and each other and keep talking, I don't see any reason why you can't move forward."

* * *

><p>"Are you mad at me, Nathan?" Haley asked once they were both settled into bed that evening.<p>

Nathan had been quiet all through dinner and after he headed up to bed early. Haley had followed him up, hoping for the chance to smooth things over.

"I'm not mad, Haley. I just…I'm a little hurt. I don't want you to be afraid of talking to me," he said turning on his side to face her. "I just want you to be happy," Nathan said as he pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"If it makes any difference, the happiest I've ever been has been when I'm with you," Haley said as she looked intently into his eyes.

"Me too." Nathan leaned in gave Haley a soft kiss before he squeezed her tight. As Nathan rolled back, Haley stayed in his arms, snuggling her head on his shoulder blade. Nathan's grip on her remained tight for a long time after that, as if he was afraid to let her go. It was only when they both fell asleep that his body finally relaxed allowing Haley to move freely in his arms.

* * *

><p>*This chapter overlapped with the prologue. The title and theme of that chapter was: "Read My Mind" (The Killers). Both songs were themes and inspiration for this chapter.<p>

Preview for the next chapter: "You Found Me" (The Fray)

AN: Was this chapter as bad as you thought when you first read the prologue? I'm very interested to hear your thoughts now that you finally are here.

Just a warning, the next chapter is pretty bad. I tried to be realistic, so you will read good and bad/ups and downs of this relationship, but the next chapter admittedly is mostly negative. It's in tune with the lyrics of the song. I will try to post the next two chapters close together to get you through it! If you want, I can give you a sneak peek-the final paragraph of chapter 29 so you can decide if you want to read them separately or together. Warning for that; it will leave you scratching your head, but it will prepare you. Let me know.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 29: "You Found Me" (The Fray)

Nathan grabbed his keys and started to walk around the house trying to find Haley. He found her in the empty room on the first floor she had painted four different colors. He saw today she had painted over the blue and pink walls with green and yellow.

Haley was just finishing affixing the paint lids when Nathan came in. She stood up and proudly pointed to the green and yellow walls. "Well, I'm down to two colors!"

"Yeah, I see that." He wasn't sure what else to say. The fact that she painted over the blue showed she had rejected his opinion. He tried not to take it personally. Since it was the night of the July Gala, he had to plenty to do anyway. "Listen, I have to go pick up my tux for tonight. I'll be back in a half hour."

"I was thinking," Haley said slowly, "of maybe going. Is that possible?" After talking to Nathan with Olivia, she felt so much better, except for that she didn't leave that session with a goal. It was nagging away at her. She wanted to capitalize on the boost in her spirits and continue to move forward. This sounded like it could be the perfect way to do that. Even more appealing was that it was something she could do with Nathan. In some small way, she hoped this would help their relationship.

Nathan looked at Haley long and hard. He knew he was supposed to go with his instincts when dealing with her, but the problem was the he was used to second guessing everything when it came to her. "Uh, well….You know there's going to be press there, right?"

"Yeah. I know there's a red carpet. You don't think I could handle it?"

"I didn't say that. I just wanted you to be prepared."

"What about security? Or tickets?"

"The security is great, but we'd bring a body guard. It wouldn't be a problem going either. I have two seats and everyone's dying to see you. It would be the highlight of the night."

"Can we leave early if I need to?"

"Of course. I wasn't planning on staying for dinner anyway."

Haley nodded. "I think I can do it. I want to try it."

Nathan concealed his surprise. He hadn't expected that. "Okay."

"And can I drive to get your tux?"

Nathan smiled. He liked the sound of that. "Sure. I'm just warning you, you have to parallel park."

Haley shook her head. "I still can't do that. You'll have to."

This is where he wanted to push her. It was classic Haley trying to avoid doing something she had no patience for. "I want you to try it."

"Aren't I trying enough? It's a lot for one day!"

She had a point. He was still nervous that tonight might be too much for her. "Why don't we see?"

"You'll see me get out of the car is what you'll see," Haley joked.

"If you do that, we're going to practice parallel parking all day tomorrow."

Haley sighed. Her driver's test was coming up and she knew she had to master it sometime. "Fine."

Nathan smiled. He tossed her his keys.

Haley ducked and let the keys fall behind her.

Nathan just shook his head at her, turned around and walked out the door. There were some things that were different about her and some that were the same.

* * *

><p>After putting his tux away, Nathan walked over to Haley. She was standing in front of the dresser taking her earrings off. He wordlessly walked over and unzipped her dress.<p>

"Thanks," Haley said quietly. She took off her engagement ring and placed it back inside her jewelry box.

That simple action confirmed Nathan's beliefs. Tonight had just been a show. Sure, Haley had made it through the evening. She smiled for the cameras, clutched his hand and showed off her ring. Now that they were back at home, all of her emotions were gone. In fact, she seemed numb. It was as if the night had taken all of her emotional energy and left her with nothing. This was the Haley he knew; not the one who pretended everything was wonderful.

Was this a good thing? Was it good that she didn't even bother _pretending to be okay_ with him? Or was more that _she didn't just care_? Either way, _it sucked_. Her words at therapy were starting to weigh on him. At first, he had brushed them off. He convinced himself it was a good thing she was speaking her mind. Tonight, all that double-talk was all undone. It was just so hard to spend the night watching someone you were engaged to-smiling,…showing off the ring,…posing for pictures…then coming home and tucking it away. Yes, the words came back to him as he watched her_. She was not in love with him_….and it hurt like hell.

"Why did you do that?" Nathan asked crossly as he glared at the jewelry box.

"I told you; it's too big." When Haley turned around, she saw how hurt he was. She held up her pinky finger and flashed that ring at him. "I have this one on. It's the important one, right?"

"Not really," Nathan disagreed. Right now, it was the ring that signified that they were getting married that mattered the most to him.

"Nathan, think about how you gave me _that ring_," Haley said pointing at her jewelry box. "And think about how you gave me _this ring_," she said holding up her hand.

Nathan grew angry. "Let's talk about all the ways I wanted to give you that ring! I wanted to give it to you in London, but you had that damn pink hair—"

"You're throwing that back in my face?"

Nathan ignored her. "You should have just picked out the damn ring yourself—like I wanted you to!"

"It's not the ring; it's was the _proposal_! You barely asked me! You just shoved it on my finger!"

"You want to talk about proposals, Haley? I did propose to you….when you were sixteen! Did you forget about that?" Nathan asked sourly.

"No, I didn't," Haley shot back. "And in case you forgot—_I said yes_! I can't believe you need me to put on some fucking ring just to prove that to you! But _I did_ so everyone else could see! I didn't realize you needed me to keep putting on a show for you, in my own fucking home!"

As Haley stormed into the bathroom, Nathan got into bed and didn't bother waiting up for her. There was no point. As soon as she got into bed, he would feel that distance between them. It would bring forth that dull aching in his heart. Instead, he was going to try to go to sleep and block it all out. Hell, she had artfully mastered that skill. What was wrong taking a page of her book?

* * *

><p>Haley furiously got out of the car, went around to the back and looked at the bumper. She paced back and forth looking it over.<p>

Nathan bent down and took a close look at the passenger side's corner of the bumper. "There's nothing. It's fine," he said confidently. He stood up and began walking towards the house.

"You didn't even look!" Haley said looking over the whole bumper again.

Nathan briefly turned around and pointed. "It would be on that side, Hales. That's the side you tapped."

Haley looked again. She saw nothing on that side. She hated how he was right! She ran up and caught up with him, just as he finished unlocking the front door. "I told you I wasn't ready!" She brushed past him, swung around and entered the security code in the alarm pad and threw her keys on the table.

"Your driver's test is in a week in a half," Nathan reminded her. "I'm leaving for L.A. in two days. When the hell did you want to practice?"

"I hit another car!"

"You _tapped_ it…That's why we have bumpers," Nathan said stretching his hands out to demonstrate the size of them. "It happens all the time. And everyone hits another car parallel parking from time to time."

"I would have been fine if you didn't make me redo it," Haley huffed out crossing her arms.

"You were five feet away from the curb, Hales. You had to get closer….And you did," Nathan said smugly.

"You're pushing me too much!"

Nathan strongly disagreed; at least when it came to driving. "You should have gotten your license when you were sixteen! This is it! It's time!"

Haley narrowed her eyes at him. "That's right. I should have gotten it when I was sixteen." She stormed off into the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked, hot on her heels.

"Forget it," Haley muttered. She went through the kitchen and down the hall.

In the middle of the hall, Nathan grabbed her arm from behind. He moved in front of her, pining her back against the wall. She had woken up angry and had been lashing out at him all morning with nasty comments like that. He was ready to have this out once and for all. "Mind telling me why you're so upset with me?"

"I told you; you just weren't listening!"

"I'm pushing you too hard?"

Haley could see the fury in his blazing blue eyes. She could feel the incredible tension between them. Oddly enough….it felt good. She was feeling _something_….something for him she hadn't felt in a while. She put her hands on his ass and pulled him towards her. His hardness pushed up against her, further fueling her desires. "Listen to me now. _I want you_."

Nathan raked his bottom lip through his teeth in an attempt to stifle his growing erection. "Haley, this isn't the time. We need to talk."

"Listen to me! I'm telling you what I need and what I need right now is for you to fuck me!"

"Don't do this, Hales," he said with heavy desperation.

Haley looked directly into his eyes as she rubbed his ass. "Fuck me, Nathan. Fuck me hard."

"I can't," Nathan said weakly.

Haley reached down, unbuckled his belt and pushed his shorts down. She slid her hand into his boxers and began feeling his member. It became harder with her touch. "Oh, yes you can."

Nathan hated how his body betrayed him. He started breathing heavily and kept his lower lip tucked in his teeth as he tried to remain logical. "Tell me why you're angry with me."

Haley pulled her hands away from his member. She unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them, along with her panties, down. She moved back up against him, pushed his boxers down and placed her hands firmly on his ass and pulled him towards her. "God, I need you. Please, Nathan. Please make me feel good again."

Nathan rolled his head around as his head as he felt his self-control dissipating. "This is not what you want. This is now what I want."

Haley grew angry. He wasn't listening to her. _This is what she wanted_. "You fucked all those girls for years and now you can't fuck me? Seriously?"

Nathan looked down at her in shock. His mind started racing. The things she was saying…the past…it was all starting to come out. These were feelings she had buried….and _they did relate to him_. She blamed him for not being there to help her get her license. She blamed him for seeking solace by screwing other girls. He was sure she had more to say…and the more he pushed her, the more she was going to say.

He didn't want to do it, but saw no other way. In that moment, she was using him to help her feel sexual pleasure—like a quick high for an emotionally distraught junkie. He decided to use her right back—he wanted to hear her say all the horrible things she'd been suppressing for years about it him. It was his penance for everything that happened.

Nathan moved his hands under her ass and lifted her up. As soon as he felt how wet she was, it was all over. He prepared to give her exactly what she wanted and hoped he would get he wanted as well.

Haley hooked legs around his back, flung her head over his shoulder and grabbed at his back. She let out a guttural groan as he plunged into her.

"Is this what you wanted?" Nathan gritted out. His member began throbbing as it was surrounded by her warmth and wetness of her core. He began moving slowly, keeping control as best he could.

"Uh-huh," Haley shouted out as Nathan jostled her body.

"Tell me, Haley."

"Huh?"

"Tell me why you're angry with me….."

Haley's mind was a blur as waves of pleasure began building inside of her as she tried to move with him. She couldn't think straight. She didn't want to think straight. She started saying exactly what she was thinking. "Oh, just keep going. Keep fucking me."

"Oh, yeah," Nathan said as he tightened his grip on her ass. "Tell me, baby."

When Haley's body began to wildly clamor against his, Nathan began to slow things down. His softened his tone as he moved his hand to her hair, and whispered in her ear. "Tell me…You're angry because I didn't get to finish teaching you how to drive."

"Oh, God," Haley said as tears filled her eyes. "Nathan, please don't…"

"What else?" Nathan kissed the side of her head and shifted his position. He propped them up against the wall, putt his hand out for leverage, and kept his other hand firmly grasped around her. She remained tightly wrapped around him, her face over his shoulder. He knew she didn't want to look at him. He started moving again and she let out a soft moan. "Talk to me."

"You left me," Haley said her voice barely audible.

"Uh-huh." Nathan thought about all those trips….How he left her right after they got back to London….How he had to leave her again, soon.

"You just left," Haley continued. She kept her arms firmly planted around her and resumed squeezing her legs as he moved inside her. "You never called….You never left any messages….You never said a word! You just left!"

This was not just about recent travels. The darkness began to penetrate into Nathan's soul. He picked up his speed. He didn't want to hear anymore, but he knew he had to. "Baby, keep going. Tell me more."

"You went off to college! You missed my birthday! You never missed a birthday before. I waited….I waited so long…I thought you were coming." Haley squeezed her legs harder. "Oh God! I never though you would leave me like that. I thought you would come back. Oh, God!"

A tear rolled down Nathan's cheek. He stilled his movements. "I'm so sorry."

Haley pulled back. She looked directly into his eyes. She was enraged that he was doing this to her. "Don't you apologize to me! Just….Just…." Haley began bucking her hips toward him and to her relief he responded.

At this point, Nathan let his bodily urges takeover. He resumed his movements with a sense of urgency. He wanted this all to be over.

Haley felt herself getting lost again as he slammed into her. She got carried away until the explosion inside of her burst her emotional bubble. She came down from the high quickly.

It left her at her weakest. It all hit her at once. She was back to being vulnerable….and it was all at his hands. She looked into his eyes. They were stoically cold. "You made me this way," she croaked out.

Nathan tried to block it out. He tried to get into the mindset of being at game like when he was taunted by opponents. This wasn't the same though. This was the person who mattered most to him spewing hurtful words that sliced through his heart.

Haley shook her head as tears began to flow endlessly down her cheeks. "_You_ left me in that hospital. _You _should have known. _You_ should have understood how much I needed you! Y_ou _were supposed to understand! _You_ were _the only one_ who understood _me_!"

Nathan gentled moved her to the ground. He closed his eyes and braced himself. He had nothing to say.

By now, Haley was hysterical. "I couldn't eat. I couldn't talk. I couldn't walk. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered. Just you. You were all that mattered. You broke my heart, Nathan. You went away and never looked back. All those years….What if I didn't go to that Duke game? What if our friends didn't make Chicago happen? What then? _I knew_, Nathan. _I knew I couldn't live without you_! And I thought you wanted nothing to do with me!"

Haley grabbed the collar of his shirt and violently began to shake him. Nathan opened his eyes and released a steady stream of tears.

"How could you let me think that?" Haley finished quietly. It was all out now. She came down from her emotional high and let the numbness back in. She let go of Nathan's shirt. She looked at them was filled with disgust at what had just transpired.

She wiped her tears on her arms, sniffled and pulled up her shorts. She turned from Nathan and headed back towards the kitchen.

Nathan let out heavy series of sobs as he watched her walk away. "Haley!—"

Haley kept walking, another piece of her heart shattering as she heard his cries. "I can't. I need a shower." She felt so dirty. She wanted to wash it all way; every last bit of it.

Nathan leaned back against the wall and let himself go for a minute. He cried as he thought about how he had let her down; how he had run from what they had. She was right. No matter what _her father_ said, no matter what _his own father_ said, he knew the truth. _Haley needed him….and he left her alone._

Her last words clicked in his head. She was taking a shower. Maybe, just maybe, he could turn this around. In that shower, they could truly let each other in, let the past go and start to reconnect. Nathan put back on his clothes, ran through the kitchen and headed up the staircase. He flew down the hall like a man on a mission. He went into the bedroom and heard the running water in the bathroom.

He stood at the door and looked at the handle. "Please God," he whispered aloud.

He tried the handle. It was locked.

Nathan pulled his hand away. He tried again….and again. It was locked.

This was it. There was nothing he could do. What was done was done. As her therapist said, it was all up to her.

All those things that Haley said she had been feeling….weak…helpess…disconnected….in that moment, Nathan felt them too. The difference was, _he couldn't take it_. He was never as strong as she was. He had to keep moving.

Nathan went into the walk in closet and pulled out his suitcase. He propped it up on the bed and unzipped it. He took out his phone. He started packing as he made calls; a series of calls all designed to get him out of the hell that had become his life.

* * *

><p>Haley spent at least forty-five minutes crying in the shower before she forced herself to pull it together. When she exited the bathroom, she put her hands to over her mouth as a new round of tears set in. The sight of his suitcase almost fully packed on the bed confirmed what she was knew was true. She had pushed him too far.<p>

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Disengage" (Sleeperstar)<p>

AN: This chapter was hard to write, hard to edit, and hard to read. Sorry. The only thing I can tell you is this is as bad as it gets.

I have a short sneak peek to offer up. I also highly recommend you listen to the song for the next chapter—it was suggested by Jen O. Thanks for that!

I will post the next chapter as soon I think everyone has had enough time to read. It's incredibly short, but serves its purpose.

As always, but especially now, thanks for reading. A special thanks to those who reviewed, pm'ed or tweeted me along the way. All those things made a difference back when I was writing this dark stuff and also as I edited it.

Thanks again!


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 30: "Disengage" (Sleeperstar)

Haley was in bed when Nathan finally came home. After checking in with security guard on duty, she learned he went for a run….a long run, apparently. He was gone for over four hours. She also knew he took his phone with him. She learned that when her mother called her. Apparently, her mother was flying in the morning.

Haley moped around for a while before calling it a night. She still wasn't sure what she was going to say to Nathan, but she wanted to try and make things right. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

When Nathan came in, he went right into the shower. Haley grew nervous as she waited for him to get out. When she heard the running water shut off, she sat up so there would be no doubt she was awake.

Nathan couldn't make eye contact with her as he changed and got into bed. He had gone for a run; two runs really…sandwiched in between a walk and a stop at the local bar. It had helped a little, but now that he was back in the same room with Haley, he was back on edge. Thank God he was getting out of there soon. He desperately needed some distance from her.

With his back to her, Haley reached over and touched his shoulder. Nathan recoiled as if touched by a scalding flame. "Nathan," Haley sobbed in desperation.

God, he hated it when she cried. He stayed firmly on his side of the bed, but moved onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling knowing it would kill him to see her like that. "I can't touch you right now. You understand?"

"Uh-huh," Haley said stifling her sobs.

"And I can't….I can't be with you like that," he said referring to their sexual encounter in the hallway. He really didn't know what to call it. The truth was they hadn't _made love_ in a while. "I can't touch you…I can't be intimate with you until….Until I know…." He trailed off unwilling to put those intense feelings into words.

"I understand," Haley said. She knew it, too. Ever since he came to London, they…mostly she, had been using sex to fill the void between them. It had to stop. Today confirmed that. "Are you leaving me?"

Nathan gritted his teeth and shook his head in frustration. Was she really asking that the way it sounded? Did she have that little faith in him? Well, if that was true, then so be it. Let her find out for herself. "I'm heading out to California early. Clay managed to work in the deodorant commercial into the trip."

"Oh," Haley sighed.

"Your mom is flying in early tomorrow morning."

"I know. She called."

"Good." Nathan took a deep breath to work up the courage of what he needed to say. "Haley, while I'm gone, I think it's best if we take some time to think—"

Haley lunged towards him. She was hovering to the right side of his body, yet he still wouldn't look at her. "I don't need to think. Nathan, please….I don't need to. I didn't know what I was saying—"

"This isn't about what _you_ need. This is about what _I_ need. _I need some time_."

Haley slowly pulled away and fell onto her back. She lied very still staring up at the ceiling. She forced her mind to go blank and pretended like time was standing still to avoid feeling the inevitable pain that about to set in.

Nathan had to fill the silence that was killing him. "I'm just not as strong as you."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Haley, you said I don't listen to you—maybe that's true, but _you don't listen to me,_ either. I've been telling you that for a long time. I can't deal with these emotions I'm feeling. You-You held it together for all those years. You can manage it. I can't. I'm not like you…and I can't take how I'm feeling right now. I need to throw myself into something….and since I don't have basketball, it's got to be the closest thing I have to that which is these endorsement deals."

When he said it like that and when she took the time to truly listen to him, it made sense. It was who he was. She could also see how he thought suppressing her emotions was a characteristic of being strong. He was wrong about that. Didn't he see how it was blowing up in her face now? Hell, it looked like it might cost her the very thing most dear to her.

"So you don't want me to call you?" Haley asked.

"If you have to…but…I'd rather you didn't. I think you need to take some time, too. We're supposed to get married in seven weeks in front of our friends and family. Decisions need to be made."

Again, he was right. "What if I have trouble sleeping?"

"Your mom will be here. I can bring in another bodyguard, too."

"Okay." This was how it was going to be. She didn't really have a choice this time. "Are you coming back?"

There it was; the question that confirmed his worst fear. "If you really don't know the answer to that question, then you don't know me at all."

Great. She hurt him again. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I didn't mean to say those things—"

"See, that's the thing, Haley! Stop pretending you don't feel those things! You clearly do! And the worst part is—I can't blame you! I did every one of those things and I deserved to hear that. It's just hard. It's just hard for me to face myself and I can't face you right now."

Haley knew on some level, she did mean those horrible things she said to Nathan. She also knew there was more underneath it. "I need to let go of the past."

"Maybe I do, too," Nathan admitted. "Listen, Hales, I need to get some sleep. I want to pick your mom up myself tomorrow morning."

And he wanted to talk to her. Haley knew that. She said the only thing there was left say. "I love you."

Her words rang hollow in his heart. Even worse, he couldn't say them back. Instead, Nathan let out a heavy sigh, turned on his side and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nathan stood with his baseball cap and head held down as he waited at the airport for Haley's mom. Because it was early, there weren't that many people around. Luckily, her plane was on time, not that he was paying attention. He was staring at his feet when Lydia pushed up against him.<p>

"Hey, think I could get a ride? Or maybe a hug?"

Nathan picked his head up, gave her a weak smile and held open his arms. They embraced in a tight hug.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," Nathan said emotionally.

Lydia pulled back and looked at him. "I'd say that. You don't look so good."

Nathan was exhausted. Despite his best efforts, it had been another sleepless night. He picked up Lydia's bag and sighed. "This it?"

Lydia nodded. She linked her arms through Nathan's and guided him towards the parking garage. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad." He stole a sideways glance at her. "She said she talked to you yesterday."

"She didn't say much. Then again, neither did you."

"I still don't know what to say," he admitted.

"Has she hit rock bottom, Nate?"

"I'd say _we_ hit rock bottom."

"That's the same thing," Lydia said wisely. "Well, at least you have nowhere to go but up."

Nathan didn't respond. He hoped it was true. He couldn't imagine feeling any worse. As they reached his car, he put Lydia's bag in the trunk and opened up the passenger side door for her. When he got into the car, he leaned back, closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Nathan, talk to me."

Nathan turned on the car for the air conditioning and shut off the radio. He was ready to have this conversation and this was as private as he could get. He looked solemnly over at Lydia. "I need help. I don't know what to do." He turned to Lydia, took off his baseball cap and let her see just how hurt he was. "She's saying these things….these horrible things. I can't take it. I thought I could handle it, but I can't! That's why I needed to leave. I need to get away for a few days."

Lydia put her hand on his shoulder. "It's understandable—"

"She thinks I'm not going to come back! Can you believe that? She asked me that!"

"Nathan—"

"Maybe I deserve that," Nathan said guiltily. "She hates me. Deep down, she really does for leaving her in the hospital. Did you know she saw me that day? She moved her hand! I felt it; I know I did, but I didn't believe it. And she opened her eyes and saw me leave! That's what she remembers!"

"That's wasn't your fault, Nathan. I was there, too remember? You were eighteen—"

Nathan was not interested in hearing excuses made on his behalf. His mind began racing and his heart pumping wildly as he started breathing heavily. "And I knew her mouth was wired shut and that she couldn't talk," he stopped for a moment to regain his breath. "And she had to learn to walk again, but I never really thought about it, you know? I didn't want to think about it. But she's right. I….I left her there….and…"

He started speaking through staggered breaths.

"We…We….had…this…connection….We," He gasped, "….We…didn't need….to talk…and I left her." Tears began streaming down Nathan's face as he began hyperventilating.

Despite Lydia's hand rubbing his back and her urging to slow down, he couldn't. He had to get this out.

"I _could_ have helped her. I _should_ have helped her. _I…should…have…been there…for her_."

"Nathan!" Lydia yelled sharply. "You were not the only one to blame for this!"

Nathan stopped talking. He was stunned at Lydia's tone and he didn't dare interrupt her again. She _that look_ in her eye. It terrified him. He stopped crying, wiped his tears away and regained his breath.

"We all know about Jimmy's role in that, but it was me, too" Lydia said softly. "I let you go, Nathan. I wanted you to go for your dream….And truthfully? I don't regret it. Haley wanted to get better…for you. She started fighting. If you stayed, I don't know it would have worked out that way." She closed her eyes for a moment to regroup. "I wanted things to settle down. Damien fucked it all up. He's the one who deserves blame."

Nathan winced. He'd never heard Lydia swear like that before. He also never heard her speak so passionately. Instead of defensively arguing against her points, he started to think about them. "But she said these things. She's upset with me."

"Listen to me, Nathan," Lydia said sternly. "I've told you this before and I'll tell you this again; Haley is upset with _herself_. When she punishes _you_, she's punishes _herself_. That's what's it's all about-her, not you."

"Why?"

"She needs to figure it out, Nathan. It needs to come from within her. But my guess? She left you too, remember? And you were on life-support. They told her you could die. They were talking about taking you off of life-support."

"I don't remember any of that. Even when I woke up, the first few weeks were just a blur. I didn't expect her to be there."

"But she _wanted_ to be there and I don't know what happened when she was in that room with you, but something inside of her snapped. When she came home that day, she was broken and I didn't know how to fix her. No one did."

"Well I don't know how to fix her now."

"And you shouldn't have to. She's has to learn how to stand on her own two feet….with the support of her friends and family."

"You think I shouldn't go to California?" Nathan asked seriously.

"I think you should."

Nathan shot her a look of disbelief.

"It will be good to give you both perspective….and it's just for a few days."

"I told her not to call me."

"If that's what you need." Lydia bit her lip and looked out the window.

Nathan recognized that trait. "What? What are you thinking?"

Lydia turned towards him and went to speak, but stopped herself.

"Tell me. I trust you….Mom."

"Oh, Nathan," Lydia said sadly, "are you punishing her, too?"

Nathan looked down at his hands. Those words….they _never_ went away. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase them. They were always there. They were the last thing running through his mind when he went to sleep, the first thing he thought of when he woke up and all he could think of when he looked at Haley. "She said she's not in love with me."

"She doesn't mean that," Lydia said dismissively.

"No, she does. She said it in therapy; nice and calmly….Not like some of the other things she said."

"Okay," Lydia said thoughtfully. "Well, what is 'in love' anyway? It's all a load of crap. Couples don't stay perpetually 'in love'. I mean, do you think I was 'in love' with Jimmy when pulled that crap with you? No! Our marriage was in serious trouble then, but….we worked it out….And we found our way back to each other. You'll find your way, too."

"I think we were far away for far too long," Nathan said hopelessly.

"No….But it doesn't matter what I think, Nathan. And this is your issue. You need to let go too…and you need to forgive her for telling you how she feels and trust you'll get back on track."

"I'm not giving up on her, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just afraid that our connection is gone."

"It's not," Lydia said assuredly. She reached over and put her hand over his. "That's why it hurts so much. You're both hurting for each other. It's indifference that's the killer."

Nathan nodded. Back when he thought he'd lost Haley for good, he'd tried to get himself to feel that way….with booze and girls. Now years later, he knew better. This hurt like hell, but it was only because he loved her so much….and truth be told, he probably wasn't 'in love' with her either. What they shared was a different kind of love; deeper than anything else out there. It was a seed that had been planted back when they were children-but _before_ violence made its way into their lives. He had to make her see that. He had to get her to remember that. If they went back to that seed, found their roots, they could start over.

Thank God for Lydia. At least one thing was clear; he knew exactly what he wanted to name his daughter.

* * *

><p>Haley was in the kitchen when she heard her mother and Nathan come in. She stayed there and waited for her mother to find her. As soon as she saw her, she teared up. They shared a warm, heartfelt embrace. As they broke apart, Haley looked at the clock. She knew Nathan had to leave soon.<p>

"Go talk to him," Lydia prodded her.

"He doesn't want to—" Haley stopped talking as Nathan appeared in the doorway. He was standing with his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking at her….and he didn't look so angry or sad. It put her at ease.

"I'm going to go pick out my room," Lydia said trying to sound enthusiastic. "I think I'll pick a different one this time!"

They both stood awkwardly for a minute until Haley spoke. "Thanks for getting my mom. It's going to help to have her here."

"I think it will," Nathan agreed. "Listen, Hales, I wanted to tell you that I'm coming back. You have to know that."

Haley looked down, shuffled her feet and nodded. "I know." She was caught off-guard when Nathan took two steps forward, put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"And I love you."

Haley threw her arms around his waist and pushed her face into his chest. "I love you so much."

Nathan leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "We'll get through this, baby. Our love is enough. I can feel it."

"I needed to hear you say that." As Haley kept her head pressed to his chest, she felt his erratic heartbeat. She looked up at him. His eyes were just like hers; tired, weary, and bloodshot with evidence of crying. "Did you have a panic attack?"

Nathan slowly smiled; their connection was still there.

Nathan's reaction said it all and Haley knew she was right. She leaned back in and nestled her head against his chest as she had done so many times before.

Nathan patted her head. His heart returned to its normal rhythm. "You make it all better."

Haley was surprised could still do that for him. Now that everything was out there and the dust was starting to settle, she could see things more clearly. She just needed to step out of the shadows, find some light and look around. When she did, it was obvious. _He did need her; he always had_.

Nathan pulled away as his cellphone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it. "I have to go."

She wished he didn't….She didn't _want_ him to go.

They shared a long hug and Nathan left.

Haley stayed behind in kitchen. Her heart ached….but not in the way it did before. She started crying tears of sadness and happiness.

_She missed Nathan_. She really, really, truly missed him.

Strangely, it was a comforting feeling.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Never Gonna Be Alone" (Nickelback)<p>

AN: I was overwhelmed by your responses to the last chapter. Thank you so very much. It was exactly what I need to bang out the rest of this story. I have 41 of 43 chapters done! Each of you really made a difference and I'm very grateful.

So, how are we feeling now? Better? I hope so. Still problems and lots of work ahead, but there was significant progress.

Thanks again for believing in me and sticking with this story. Some powerful stuff ahead (I hope—it's what I was going for!).


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 31: "Never Gonna Be Alone" (Nickelback)

After changing into her pajamas, Haley joined her mother in the guestroom. Lydia was already in bed reading a book. When Haley plopped herself down next to her mother, Lydia put down her book on the nightstand.

"Are you ready to talk to me?" Lydia asked.

"I'm ready to go to sleep. Mind if I sleep with you?"

Lydia pulled back the covers and Haley climbed under them and curled up next to her mother. Haley let out a long sigh. Lydia started to lovingly stroke her daughter's hair. "Haley Bob, talk to your mother."

Haley sighed again. "I'm trying, Mom. I really am."

"I know, baby. How was therapy today?"

"Okay…Olivia was surprised that I went to the Gala. She didn't say it, but I think she thought it was maybe a little too soon, especially since Nathan and I had that horrible fight yesterday."

"Fights aren't bad. It's how you handle them that's important."

"Well, Nathan ran off and told me not to call him, so I don't think we handled it that well."

"It's not easy, Haley. Anyone who tells you that is lying."

"Well, I don't blame him. I said some horrible things to him."

"But were they the truth? Were they how you felt?"

"Maybe on some level," Haley hedged. "But in therapy—" She closed her eyes for a second as she remembered the look on Nathan's face. "—Mom, I told him I wasn't in love with him. I don't even know why I said it; I just did." As she said it, she grew more frustrated with herself. "I guess I was confused. I was numb. I felt weak, like I didn't know myself. It was about me, really. _It's all about me_. Can he see that, Mom? That _I'm_ the problem?"

Lydia looked carefully at her daughter. "It's okay to feel what you feel, Haley. Don't try to explain it away."

"But I know I hurt him so much."

"You two will get through this," Lydia assured her. "You've come too far not to."

"We did kind of make up," Haley admitted. "Olivia said that was 'progress'."

"I'd say that, too. Did you leave therapy today with a goal?"

Haley straightened up. "Yeah. She wants me to plan something."

"Like an event?"

"No…Something simple; like having some people over. Have any ideas?"

"Your sister could use a trip here."

Haley looked curiously at her mother. "Which one?"

"All of them, really." Lydia brightened. "Oh, Haley, why don't you do that? Have all of your sisters visit!"

Haley couldn't remember the last time they'd all been together. "I could do that," she said slowly.

"God help, Nathan!" Lydia chuckled.

Haley shook her head. "He's not around much, Mom. He does all kinds of work for the foundation, sometimes out of town, and he just got this office—"

"An office? Who works there?"

"I think he wanted me there," Haley said quietly. "I can't do that. I feel like a hypocrite trying to help empower women when I can't even take care of myself."

"That's nonsense," Lydia said dismissively. "In fact, what you need to learn to do is reach out when you need help."

"I think that's part of the problem; I depend on Nathan too much."

"Maybe…but that doesn't mean you need to be on your own. There are so many people you can depend on."

"Olivia said it needs to start with me."

"She's right," Lydia agreed. "It starts there, but don't shut people out….especially not Nathan. He understands you in a way no one else does."

"Why is that, Mom? I don't understand it. Did I force him into this? Is it because he feels some type of obligation? And I'm not just talking about what Damien did. Going back to Rachel…"

"It's part of it Haley, but that's not just it. You two have always just had this thing…"

"Before? Because I don't really remember." She honestly couldn't think back to a time when Nathan wasn't in her life….and when she didn't feel close to him.

"As far back as I can remember. We used to be close with the Scotts and you and Nathan always gravitated to each other."

"Rachel hated that. I was supposed to be _her_ friend."

"How's she doing?"

"She's getting out of rehab soon." It was another thing Haley wasn't ready to deal with; she needed to figure out things with Nathan first. "What's going on with Taylor and Quinn?"

"Vivian is the one who needs you the most right now."

"Vivian?" Haley had only talked to her sister twice since she'd been home. Neither conversation had been fruitful.

"She and John are separated."

Haley winced. "No." She felt guilty for being so consumed with her own problems that she didn't pick up on that.

"He cheated on her," Lydia said disgustedly. "Apparently it's been going on for a while."

"Oh, Mom."

"She's having a rough time."

"Are they divorcing?" Haley asked.

"Vivian is hesitating because of the kids."

"That's a tough situation."

"And Quinn hasn't had a job since she's been back from South Africa."

Haley's eyes lit up. "Mom! She could work at the foundation! She'd be great there and she'd have plenty of time to still do her photography! She could stay here! You think she'd do it?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"I will." Haley cocked her head towards her mother. "And I'll call Vivian and invite her out."

"What about Taylor?"

"I guess. What's her deal?"

"She's with Lou in Texas. You know what that means…"

"They're both single and partying," Haley guess.

"Yup," Lydia said sourly. "Please break that team up."

Haley settled back down and she cuddled up to her mother. "I feel bad about Viv. I wish there was something I could do for her."

Lydia swiftly got up out of bed. She went over to her bag and began rifling through it.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

Lydia gave Haley a triumphant smile as she held up a DVD. "This!"

"What?"

"Come on, Haley Bob. This is something I want you to watch. Let's go use the tv in your room."

"No, I hate that thing," Haley said tersely.

"Why?"

"I don't like having a tv in the bedroom."

"So why don't you take it out?" Lydia asked incredulously.

"I can't do that," Haley shot back. "It's way too big."

"Haley, you know what I mean! If there is something you don't like-in this house or in your life—take charge! Take charge of your life! If you can't physically do it yourself, find the resources—"

"Mom—"

Lydia grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her out of the bed. She led her down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Mom!"

"Oh, just go lay down."

Haley got up on the bed and watched as her mother put in the DVD.

Lydia joined Haley on the bed with the remote in her hand. "This is what Vivian asked me to bring when I visited her. She wanted to be inspired. She wanted to feel better about herself. She wanted to feel strong. _She wanted to be like you, Haley_."

Haley's eyes darted to the screen. She watched as Tony Battle took the stage to introduce her at the kick-off fundraiser for the foundation. She covered up her eyes with one hand and reached out with the other. "I can't! Mom, I can't! Shut it off."

Lydia paused the DVD just as Haley was taking the stage. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not that person."

"Don't tell me for one minute that you didn't mean what you said. Everyone in that room understood that you were speaking from your heart."

"I wanted to help Nathan. I wanted everyone to see him like I did. I wanted them to see the truth."

Lydia nodded and put her finger. "One minute." She scurried from the room and quickly came back carrying a sealed envelope. She handed it to Haley.

Haley examined the envelope. Her name was on the center in cursive writing. "What's this?"

"Well," Lydia began excitedly, "your old English teacher somehow managed to get this to me. She read all about the foundation and thought you had to have this."

Haley looked at the envelope. She vaguely recognized the handwriting. "Mrs. Burns?" Her heart began to beat faster as she figured out what it was. She closed her eyes and held it to her chest. "She tried to give this to me a long time ago."

"She said you'd know what it was and after Viv and I watched this, we figured it out, too. It's the essay he wrote about you?"

Haley nodded. She took the enveloped and put in on the nightstand. It was the kind of thing she needed to read in private. "Thank you." She sank down against the bed as her mother began to play the DVD.

Lydia scooted over and Haley crawled into her mother's arms. The two women silently watched Haley give her speech about how Nathan saved her…twice. When it was over, Haley knew she was being saved again, but this time she knew better. It wasn't Nathan alone that was saving her. It was their love; that's what it was all along. He didn't save her and she didn't save him. Their unconditional love was the common denominator. And it was _always_ there. It would be there _forever_. As long as they held on to that love and took care of it, they would continue to save each other.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked into the bar and spotted Clay off in the far corner. Clay lifted up his hand and smiled. Nathan didn't reciprocate. He still wasn't on the best of terms with Clay. Their friendship had taken a serious hit with Clay's leak to Melissa. Nathan knew it was a mistake, but he couldn't bring himself to trust Clay like he once had. His actions had proven he was his agent first and friend second.<p>

Nathan took the seat next to Clay and ordered up a drink. The bartender brought it right over.

"How did it go?" Clay asked.

"Nothing special," Nathan shrugged. "I did a lot of sitting around. They only needed me for a half hour in the end. I guess they like to waste people's time."

"Uh…Didn't you want to do this deodorant thing, Nate?" Clay asked nervously.

"I hate being here," Nathan scowled. "And what's tomorrow going to be like? More prancing around and meet and greet type of shit?"

"Whoa," Clay sighed. "I'm guessing there is more going on here than you're telling me." When Nathan didn't answer, Clay decided to take a risk by pressing him. "How's Haley?"

"Don't fucking talk to me about Haley, okay?" Nathan snapped.

"Nate, I know your both going through a rough time, but it'll get better. At least you're together—"

Nathan slammed his glass on the counter. "I told you to lay off! Do I try and pretend to know what things were like with you and your wife? _No._ I don't have a clue what your relationship was like, so don't sit here and try to act like you know Haley and I."

The two men sat in silence for a while until Clay finally spoke.

"Nate, you at least need to let me know what's going on for professional reasons. I'm thinking it's not good for you to be away from home so-no more endorsements?"

"Yeah, I'm done with them. I don't care how good the money is."

"Okay. I'll cancel the bodywash one—but that was easy money—good too—"

Nathan glared at Clay.

Clay put his hands up. "Done. It's gone. What else?"

"I don't know….I don't…" Nathan trailed off as he thought things through. Clay's words stuck with him. Being home sucked, but it wasn't going to get better with him away. He needed to be _all of the time_; not just at night so Haley could sleep. They needed to work on their relationship—_really work at it_ and it wasn't just Haley that needed to do work. He needed to do that too. He needed to take responsibility for his actions. He needed to fight to reclaim the connection he and Haley always had. Just because it didn't come so easily anymore didn't mean it was gone. Their goodbye had proven that. But it was going to take _work_. He had to make Haley fall in love with him again…..and he needed to fall in love with her. They needed to fall back in love together—as a joint effort.

Hit with this realization, Nathan turned to Clay with a renewed sense of determination. "I want to be done with all of it."

Clay took a sip of his beer and looked at Nathan thoughtfully. "All of it?"

Nathan was now confident of his plan. He decided to lead Clay there slowly. "No more endorsements and no more public appearances, even for the foundation."

"Okay. The foundation has plenty of money, so it can hold off for a while. You can focus on deciding how to spend the money and start your networking."

"I don't even want to do that. I need to be home, Clay. I don't want _any _distractions."

"You could hire someone to handle that for you, especially since you have the office."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"I know you don't want to hear this, Nate—but _I get it_. I understand that Haley is your priority and you need to get things under control before basketball season."

Nathan shook his head and gave Clay a mocking smile as he picked up his drink. "You definitely don't get it."

"What?"

Nathan set down his drink. "I'm done with basketball, too."

Clay looked genuinely shocked, but he quickly recovered. "Yeah? You're sure?"

Nathan nodded. "I told you; I'm done with _all of it_." He was as sure of it as he was for his love for Haley.

"And Haley's okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't she be?"

Clay looked away for minute and then looked back. He looked down at his drink, took a long drink and then set it back down. It was clear he still didn't feel comfortable answering that question.

"Spit it out," Nathan urged.

"Just keep in mind, I don't know what I'm talking about," Clay said defensively, "but from what I understand Haley is having some control issues. I'm not sure it would be wise to make these kinds of decision without her….without even talking to her, that is."

Nathan knew Clay had a valid point. Apparently, he had a better handle on their situation than Nathan thought.

Nathan was also grateful that Clay argument wasn't about quitting the team. In this way, he was putting aside his role as his agent and focusing more on being a good friend, which was what Nathan needed.

"I'll talk to her when I get home," Nathan promised.

"Alright and you let me know. Actually, no rush. If you decide not honor your contract, it should be after the wedding."

At the mention of the wedding, Nathan tensed up. "Why?"

"Because once the media finds out, it'll be a major story and you and Haley don't need that before your big day. I'll wait and break the news when you're on your honeymoon. Hey, where are you two honeymooning, anyway?"

Yeah, Clay really didn't understand what was going on with him and Haley. A honeymoon wasn't something either of them had thought about. Nathan threw some money on the counter and stood up. "I'll talk to you later."

Ten minutes later when Nathan was in hotel room, he opened up his suitcase. He pulled out the scrapbook Haley made for him and took a seat on the bed. He sat there for a long time, spending time looking at each page. Halfway through he went and got out his phone. He contemplated calling Haley. Ultimately, he decided against it since it was well after 3 a.m. there. Instead, Nathan went back to the scrapbook. With the turn of each page, he resolve grew stronger. In his heart, he knew he was making the right decision.

His days as an N.B.A. player were behind him. He had his dream and now it was time to help Haley find hers; whatever that was. The first step was rebuilding their relationship. This included telling Haley about his decision. He knew that was going to be a battle. He needed to gear up for it. He needed to get all his arguments together and get back on her good side before he delivered them.

When he was done with the scrapbook, Nathan went to bed. He didn't fall asleep for a long time after that as he thought about his future….with Haley. He had to find a way to tell her that she was never going to be alone again and he had to do it in a way so she wouldn't resent him. He needed her to see this was not just for her or him; it was for _both_ of them.

* * *

><p>The next night Haley was determined to sleep in her own bed. If she had to, her mother was just down the hall and she could sleep with her again, but Haley really felt like she didn't need to. She went to bed with an inner confidence that this was going to be the night she could do it on her own. She ended up being so wound up that she had having trouble falling asleep. Around one a.m, Haley looked at her phone. She pulled up Nathan's number and looked at it long and hard. She desperately wanted to talk to him; not because she was scared, but because she truly wanted to hear the sound of his voice.<p>

Haley jumped as Nathan's picture flashed on her phone. She answered the phone confused. "Did I call you?"

"No….I called you. Did I wake you? I know it's late there."

"No. I was just thinking about you," Haley said softly.

"I was thinking about you, too. I almost called last night."

"So did I."

"I shouldn't have told you not to call me, Hales," Nathan said apologetically.

"It's just that _I miss you_. I wish you were _here_."

"I wish I was too. I'll be home in a day. I'm taking the red eye tomorrow night."

"You don't have to do that—"

"I want to. I want to be home."

"How was it so far?" Haley asked.

"Yesterday, I did the deodorant commercial. Today, I was at the expo. It was boring."

"Didn't you get to see any athletes?"

"Yeah, but I don't care about any of that…..What about you?"

"It's been nice with my mom. She's been great."

"She is great. You're a lot like her, you know."

Haley smiled at the sincere compliment. "We were looking for the scrapbook. Have you seen it?"

"You could say that," Nathan chuckled. "It's right here. I took it with me….and I was looking at last night after I decided not to call you."

Haley felt a set of chills go through as she realized they had both been reviewing their past last night…and it seemed to have brought them to similar points. Haley looked over at the nightstand. She picked up the envelope. "Nathan, my mom gave me something. It's actually from Mrs. Burns."

"Our old English teacher?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's an essay you wrote; the one you mentioned the night of the fundraiser."

"Wow! My college admittance essay for Duke? She held on to that?"

"She tried to let me read it after the attack. I….Well, I tore it up on her," Haley sheepishly admitted.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like you. You always were a brat."

"Nathan…" Haley said seriously.

"What?" Nathan asked seriously.

"You didn't tell me about this yourself, so I didn't want to read it without your permission."

"You can read it," Nathan said quickly. "Honestly, I don't remember everything I wrote. It's been a long time. I'd actually like to read it myself."

"Maybe I'll wait until you get back then."

"And I can read it _to you_," Nathan suggested.

Haley closed her eyes and imagined him doing that. "Here in our bed; just the two of us."

"Haley?"

"Yes?"

"Are in in bed? Lying down?"

Haley smiled. She put the envelope back on the night stand and lied back down. She turned on her side and pulled up the covers. "Yup. I'm on your side of the bed."

"Well, close your eyes….I'm right next to you…"

Haley closed her eyes tightly. She pictured him pressing up against her and his hand sliding over her stomach. "I can feel you…"

"I'm right here with you…"

* * *

><p>Nathan spent much of his first day back after taking the red eye flights sleeping. It wasn't his plan, but it turned out that way. His nap on the couch had lasted longer than he intended. Now, as wired as he was, he found himself wanting to go to bed at the same time as Haley. He wanted to be next to her. He wanted to feel that peace and calmness. He just wasn't ready to have the serious talk they needed to have. She didn't appear to be anxious to have it either.<p>

When he got into bed, he could tell Haley was already on her way to sleep. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but she still started to stir. She turned over and opened her eyes.

"Hey," Haley said sleepily.

"Hey." He turned on his side and moved closer to her, but cautiously kept his hands to himself.

"You know, last night I slept fine," she said proudly.

"That's good," Nathan said sullenly. So, she didn't need him anymore. It should have made him feel good….and it did; sort of. The truth was, on some level, it bothered him. He liked feeling needed. This realization bothered him even more. He sat straight up. "I never meant for you to depend on me."

Haley slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Nathan. He looked distraught. "What's a matter?"

"Did I do this to you? Did I make you need me like that?"

"No. Nathan—"

"Because I like it!" Nathan said frantically. "I can't deny it; I like being _that person_ for you."

"Oh, Nathan." Haley pushed over towards him. She had to pry his arm away from his chest, so she could snuggle up against him. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just how we are. I watched the video of the speech I gave at the kick-off fundraiser and it helped remind me what we were going through then." She began to speak animatedly. "I was so excited to give that speech—really I was, Nathan. I wanted to let everyone know what I saw in you. I wanted _you _to know that. And after—I felt so good. It felt good to do that for you. We can't help but want to help each other like that."

Nathan let out an unconvincing sigh. "But it's more than helping. I like it that I can be that _one person_ for you."

"And I like that I can be that _one person_ for you." Haley gave him a tight squeeze. "You let me in back then. You let me hold you….I loved that. I loved how close we became and it was all because you let me. I wish I could be more like you in that way."

"No," Nathan said assuredly. "You just need to keep doing what you're doing."

"I still hurt so much," Haley murmured, as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Nathan squeezed her. "I wish I could make it better." All he could do was hold her.

"I hurt because I want to be close to you like we were."

"If you want to let go, just know I'm here. I won't let you fall. I wasted so much time, but that's all over. I'm here." When he was met with silence, he shifted and took a peek at her. She was falling asleep. He very gingerly shifted their positions to get more comfortable. Haley barely moved.

As she laid press up his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair. He thought about his role in her current state. He had so many regrets there. He thought about all the times she helped him. He would seriously give _anything_ for her to understand her own strength.

Well, he had cleared his schedule. He would go to her next appointment with Olivia. He would voice his regrets and accept his responsibility for the problems in their relationship. He knew that they a long road ahead, but he hoped they could get back on track soon. Although he knew it was a long shot, deep down he hoped it would be just in time to finally have their dream wedding.

* * *

><p>Preview of the next chapter: "The Sun" (The Naked and Famous)<p>

AN: In this chapter, there were lots of hints about things you will read about in the final arc. Definitely lots of pay off from WOWY. What are you excited to read about?

The next chapter is pretty intense (as if you couldn't tell from the song). It has a nice flashback from Naley's childhood….so maybe you could guess what happens in the chapter (there have been hints). I'm sure I could come up w/a sneak peek if you want.

In the meantime, Happy OTH Day! I'm so excited for 9x11. It's THE episode I've been waiting for!

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I've been feeling the love lately and it feels so good! Warms my heart.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 32: "The Sun" (The Naked and Famous)

In the scrapbook room, Haley was very stressed out as she intently focused on fixing one of the pages of her scrapbook she'd made for Nathan. Some of the pictures and adornments had shifted around and she wanted not only to return them to their original position, but she wanted to be sure they wouldn't move again. This time, she decided to use the glue gun. As she had learned over the past few days, that was no easy feat. It required a great deal of concentration and patience and even with that, she already burned herself twice. So she was startled and annoyed when Nathan's voice sounded from behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Haley kept her eyes on the picture she was gluing back in place. "Fixing this," she mumbled.

Nathan looked over her shoulder. "Oh, sorry. It must have gotten jostled around in luggage."

Haley tried to fight off the irritation growing within her. It was really hard to focus when there was someone leaning over her shoulder. Once the picture was back in place, she twisted around. Nathan was so close to her, he had to move back. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Nathan shrugged. "I'm kind of bored."

Haley knew that was heavy understatement. He was bored out of his mind, which meant he had plenty of time to bother her. After spending some time yesterday at the foundation's office, things had settled down and he didn't seem to have anything to do-except follow her around. "Why don't you go for a run?" She suggested.

"Maybe later. It's hot right now."

"Work out?"

"I just did that."

Haley could see that she wasn't going to be able to finish up her project with him around. She neatly piled her work and brushed past him.

Nathan was hot on her heels. "Where are you going?"

Haley headed into the kitchen. She began taking out all of her baking ingredients. "I'm making brownies. Want to help?"

Nathan shook his head. "I'll pass." He stood there watching her for another minute before finally heading out.

Haley knew that would get rid of him. She really did miss him when he went to LA but this was too much. It didn't help that things was still some tension between them which resulted in some awkwardness. It was as if both of them were scared to make the first move and talk about the wedding. At least they had an appointment with Olivia scheduled the following day. Before that, she was hesitant to bring it up.

After the brownies were in the oven, Haley went out into the sitting room with the latest copy of _People_ magazine. She took a seat on the leather couch and started to read. The reflection of the sun beaming through the window made it nearly impossible. She quickly got up and walked over to windows and closed the blinds. When she returned to her seat, she found there was still a horrible glare from the sun shining through cracks of the blinds. She pushed over a little and found the lighting to be bearable.

Ten minutes later, Nathan wandered in and took a seat next to her, forcing her to push back over. "What are you doing?" Nathan asked through a yawn.

Haley looked up from the magazine and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm_ not_ reading my magazine," she said pointedly.

"What do you do all day?" Nathan asked unfazed.

Haley harshly closed the magazine. "Are you kidding me?" She asked highly offended. If only he knew what she had been working on recently!

"Sorry," Nathan sighed apologetically. "I just don't know to do with myself."

"Don't you have work to do for the foundation? When is your next appearance?"

"I don't have anymore."

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief.

Nathan turned towards Haley. "I'm done with all of it, Hales," he said sternly.

"What do you mean 'all of it'?" Haley asked slowly.

"All of it," Nathan repeated. "Fundraisers….endorsements…public appearances." He looked away briefly bracing himself for the reaction he knew was coming. "Basketball," he added under his breath.

"Now, I know you're kidding," Haley said with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm not," Nathan stated clearly. "I don't want to do it anymore."

"You don't mean that!"

"Haley, you need to listen to me….You need to hear what I'm saying." Nathan took a few deep breaths as he struggled with finding the right combination of words to explain it to her. "You are my priority." No sooner were the words out of his mouth when he realized it came out precisely the way he didn't intend it to. "_We….Us….You and me _together-rebuilding our lives-that's my priority."

Haley could deal with him dialing down the foundation activities and endorsements, but she couldn't let him give up his passion. "You can't give up basketball."

"It's already done," Nathan said defiantly.

"What?"

"Clay knows. He's going to hold off…." Nathan trailed off unprepared for the conversation this was leading to.

"Until what? He's going to hold off until what?" Haley asked as she tried to search his eyes for answers. So far, the only thing she could tell was how serious he was.

"Until after the wedding…_If_ we're still having it."

Haley played his words over in her head. Did he think they weren't going to have a wedding? As opposed to pushing it back? Did he really believe their relationship had gone that far astray? "Nathan, I still want to marry you."

Nathan tried to read between the lines. "But?"

"But it's not just about _me_. What do—" Haley was cut off by the sound of their home phone ringing. The only time that happened was when the security guard called to let them know they had visitors.

They both stood up and Nathan answered the phone. As soon as he heard who was there, he closed his eyes. "Fuck."

"What? Who is it?"

Nathan moved the phone away from his ear and looked at Haley with alarm in his eyes. "Rachel."

This time, Haley closed her eyes. Brooke had warned her about this. The forewarning didn't make it any easier. "You have to let her in."

"You're sure?" Nathan asked skeptically.

Haley nodded. "I just don't want to fight with her. I'm sick of fighting. You deal with her first." She turned towards the kitchen. "I'm going to check on the brownies."

Haley left Nathan to deal with Rachel and went into the kitchen. The brownies weren't quite ready, but got some glasses of iced tea for all three of them. After putting them on a tray, Haley took a second to gather all her strength to see her childhood best friend. She meant what she said to Nathan. She wasn't in the mood for any drama. She hoped he would make a sincere effort to make this a good visit.

As soon as Haley stepped out of the kitchen and into the sitting room, she could tell things were not going well. Nathan and Rachel were standing around silently. Haley was relieved to see that Rachel looked healthy. She had put on a little weight, her hair was shiny and sheen and she was dressed in a simple sundress. As soon as they locked eyes, Rachel's face lit up.

Haley set down the tray on the coffee table and hesitantly walked over to Rachel. The two girls shared a deep poignant look before sharing an emotional hug. As they did, the sun shined directly in Haley's eyes. She was forced to shut them, but it didn't matter. The damage was done; her head was already starting to pound.

Haley was overwhelmed by they broke away. What was going on? Why did she have that reaction? Wasn't she upset with Rachel? When had that changed? Did it change? Or was she just caught up in the emotion of seeing her healthy again? Haley came to conclusion that was it. She certainly had her issues with Rachel, but at this point, she didn't wish her any harm; even better if she really got her act together.

Haley took a seat next to Nathan on the leather coach.

Rachel sat on the leather chair to her right. "This place is beautiful," she said looking around. Her eyes landed on the piano across from them. "Are you playing again?"

"No—Vivian did all of this," Haley answered.

"She always did have great taste. How's Johnny and Sophie?"

Nathan straightened up. He was in no mood to chit chat with his troublesome sister. "Rachel, won't don't you just get to the point. Tell us why you're here."

Haley shot Nathan an annoyed look. Did he have to be so difficult?

"Fine," Rachel said reluctantly. "As I'm sure you know, I spent some time in rehab. I think I made a lot of progress and I'm happy to report that I'm clean."

"How long has it been?" Nathan asked unimpressed.

"I've been clean for forty-six days. This isn't just about the drugs though. I learned a lot about myself in that program. I learned that I can be manipulative, possessive and jealous, but I also learned why that is—" Rachel waved her hand at them as if decided not continue down that path. "—I'm here because I wanted to apologize to the two of you—together. Some of the things I've done, I don't even remember, but that's no excuse. I won't let that happen again. I really want to be a part of your life in some way—any way really, and I hope you'll want to be a part of mine."

"What does that mean?" Haley asked cautiously.

"Whatever you want it to. I'll take anything. Most of all, I want to go to your wedding," Rachel said earnestly.

Nathan and Haley both stiffened at the mention of their wedding. Haley quickly let go of that. She was relieved that Rachel was acting as if she was at their mercy. It was a far cry from the demand of being in the wedding she expected.

Since Deb was a fan of putting on a big show for an audience, Haley came to conclusion that Deb was behind that. Deb had also probably sent Rachel to their house to try and set things in motion. Haley was still convinced that Deb had no idea what her daughter was really like. She didn't want to know and that was always a big part of their problems going back to their childhood.

Haley went back to Rachel's earlier statements. Those behavioral traits Rachel listed were spot-on. "What did you learned about yourself?" Haley asked.

"Well, the facility I was in was in Paris. The psychiatrists there seemed to have a firm grasp on my behavior. They did all sorts of psychological tests and counseling. In the end, addition to my substance abuse problems, I was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder."

"Never heard of it," Nathan shrugged dismissively.

This time, Haley nudged Nathan. They exchanged irritated looks. Haley took a deep breath and then returned to Rachel. "What is that?"

"It's complicated. It explains my problems with relationships—why I always had trouble keeping friends, problems moving from guy to guy, my substance abuse issues—even my cutting…."

As Rachel continued to talk, Haley started to think back to her past experiences with Rachel. She shifted around and was forced to blink hard. Every which way she turned, the angle of the sun poked through the cracks of her blinds, aimed right at her eyes. As she winced and shuffled around, Haley could visualize memories for each of the characteristics Rachel listed off.

_She remembered grabbing Rachel's arm to see the dried blood caked in lines across her arm in neat rows, clearly showing the work of a razor._

_She remembered finding Rachel leaving the bathroom at Tric with the dazed out look in her eyes from doing drugs._

_She remembered many times leaving her bedroom in Palo Alto to find some random guy leaving Rachel's bedroom in the early hours of the morning._

_She remembered Rachel chucking the CD mix Nathan made for her out the window of the moving car._

That last image was the most haunting. It had been followed by Rachel fleeing the car as they arrived at the hotel for Coop and Jules' wedding. It had left Haley free to spend the night with Nathan, which was the plan all along. Rachel overdosing at the end of the wedding was not part of the plan. That had sent of a chain of events that led to Haley pushing Nathan away, mostly from the guilt of not being to help Rachel.

Over the years, her relationship with Rachel had been tumultuous, yet Haley still felt a bond with her. They had been friends since they were six, but it was more than that; Haley was there the night that changed Rachel's life. It was the night she was saved and Rachel was sacrificed. Logically, Haley knew it didn't happen that way, but in her therapy sessions she learned that was how she felt about it. Identifying those feelings had been an important step in moving beyond it.

Haley started to wonder if the bond she felt with Rachel was so strong because of the tragic events of that night. She had once wondered if that was true about her relationship with Nathan. She started to think about the similarities and differences with her relationship with the Scott siblings.

As far back as she could remember, things had been so _easy_ with Nathan and always so _difficult _with Rachel. When the three of them were together, it was exacerbated, and that had been the case often as young children.

Haley was originally Rachel's friend, starting when they were in kindergarten together. It helped that they lived close by so visits to each other's homes were so easy. Before long, the James' and Scott's started having cookouts and even spent a few holidays together, usually with the Scotts accepting the invitation to go the James' home. At some point, Haley and Nathan became close as well. When did that happen? Haley couldn't pinpoint it. She couldn't remember ever not feeling close to him.

It was different with Rachel. As Rachel freely admitted, friends did not come easy to her. Haley knew it took a while for Rachel to warm up to her. Haley even remembered being scared of the raven haired beauty on the first few days of school.

Luckily, at some point Rachel decided that Haley was worth her time. Haley gladly accepted being on Rachel's team instead of the opposing one. They started to become friends and for a long time, Haley was Rachel's only _real_ friend. Everyone else was just nice to Rachel simply because they were scared of her. This created a great deal of strife when Haley stuck to Nathan when he was around.

Nathan was fully aware of this. Sometimes, if was aggravated with his sister, he would intentionally use this to his advantage. Other times, seeing Haley's difficulties, he'd back off. Nonetheless, it did lead to more than a few fights between Haley and Rachel. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she was sure that _every time she fought with Rachel_, in some way _it had to do with Nathan_.

Haley's attention snapped back to the room as Nathan's sharp loud voice rang out. She put her hand over her eyes to shield them as she tried to focus on the conversation going on around her. She soon found it was intense, just as intense as the unavoidable sun.

"There is no fucking way!"

"Just hear me out," Rachel pleaded desperately.

"Let her talk," Haley said to Nathan.

"You can't be serious?" Nathan asked furiously.

Haley needed to know what she missed. "Go ahead, Rach."

"He's the love of my life. He's been there for me—through thick and thin! I know I hid this from you, but don't you see why? I thought you two, of all people, would understand what's like to have that kind of love that defies—"

"He's a FUCKING DRUG DEALER!" Nathan shouted out as he sprung up out of his seat.

Haley now understood. A sense of dread filled her body. They were talking about Gary….Tim's older brother.

"He's not anymore! Rachel insisted. "He was working with the F.B.I. as an informant!"

"That's bullshit!" Nathan scoffed.

"I was there! I know it's true. I saw the meetings—"

Nathan started pacing the room as he shouted out accusations at Rachel. "Then why did Xavier get as far as he did? Why was Tim hiding out in one of Gary's places? How did Tim get away? Hell, I bet Gary's involvement goes even deeper than that! I bet _he's the one_ who got Damien out of the courthouse-you remember-AFTER I WAS SHOT! Did you forget about that? Huh? Did you? And what about the fundraiser? Did you forget how Haley had to go into hiding? Do you have any idea what that's done _to her_? _Do you_?"

Rachel stood up as she prepared to face off against her brother. Gone was her calm, somber attitude. It was replaced with anger and rage. "Do you have any idea what _I've_ been through? Did you forget about that? I gave Gary up, while I was with Haley. He is the _only person_ that understands me! The _only_ fucking one! But _I_ broke up with him and stayed away from him-all because _you _insisted _I_ be there for _Haley_!-Something _you_ asked me to do!"

"_I _was seventeen! And _you _lied! _You_ told me _she_ didn't want anything to do with _me_—"

"That's what _she _told me!" Rachel yelled back defensively. "And _you_ told me to keep her way from _you_ no matter what!"

Nathan thought back to when that all changed. "I called after the Duke game—"

"What Duke game?" Rachel asked baffled.

Haley sat there with her head in her hands unable to watch them fight over her like _she wasn't even there_. But _she was there_. She was stick right in the _middle_ of them, both figuratively and literally. It felt like it had always been that way and didn't appear to be changing. It wasn't stopping. Her heading was pounding and she didn't want to look up for fear of seeing that blinding sun.

"When I won the championship!" Nathan huffed out, insulted that she was pretending that she didn't know about how he and Haley had reconnected there!

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rachel profusely insisted.

Unable to bear it any longer, Haley sprang up. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

She looked at Nathan. "_She_ didn't know! _I_ never told her about that!"

Next, she turned to Rachel. "And _you_ did lie! _You_ took that call from Nathan and told me he didn't want to talk to me!"

Overcome with the frustration that had built up inside of her, Haley stomped her foot. "Damn _both of you_! _I'm_ here! _I've_ been here all along! And _I'm_ sick of being stuck in the middle! _I _won't do it anymore! _I_ have a voice! _I_ can make my own decisions! _Neither of you_ had any right to think you knew what was best for _me_! _I know what's best for me_!"

Nathan and Rachel were stunned to silence at Haley's outburst.

Haley took a few deep breaths and thought about the next logical point. What was best for her? She turned and spoke calmly to Nathan first. "We need to support your sister right now as she tries to get well."

Next, she faced Rachel. "Rachel, I respect your decision to want to be with Gary, but….I don't trust him. I don't trust many people these days and he won't be one I'm going to start with."

"He won't tell anyone, I promise," Rachel begged.

Haley looked at Nathan. He was standing with his arms crossed looking out the window. She was sure she had missed something. "Won't tell anyone about what?"

Nathan turned back around and shook his head firmly. "I'm sorry, Hales, but I don't want him at the wedding….and it's not just what's best for you—it's what's best for _both of us_."

Haley flinched.. Gary at her wedding? Was Rachel fucking crazy?

"Please," Rachel begged. "Mom doesn't like him, but if you let him come as my date, I know she'll take the time—"

"No," Haley said curtly. "No."

Nathan gave Haley a cocky smile and took a step towards her.

Haley stepped back. She still was not happy with him. "Rachel, I can't have him at my wedding. I'm scared enough as it is. I don't want him there and I don't want him knowing the details either."

"Haley, give him a chance."

"I can't," Haley said choking up a little. Knowing she was reaching her emotional peek for the day, she knew she needed a break. "I'm going to get those brownies."

When Nathan made a move to follow her, Haley stopped and gave him stern look. "Don't follow me. You stay here and work things out with your sister-she's _your sister_, Nathan."

Haley looked at Rachel. "And he's _your brother_."

They both looked guilty away.

"You are the only two people who know what it was like to grow up in that house," Haley continued. "You should use that to help each other instead of using it against each other."

Haley fled into the kitchen. She took the brownies out of the oven, and set them down to cool.

Her mind was spinning. She walked over to the back door that led to the porch, punched in the alarm code and went outside. It was hot and humid. It was only seconds before the stickiness set in on Haley's skin. She walked around trying to cool off as she peeled her shirt from her skin. It didn't work. The sun was just too hot. Haley turned to face it.

Once again, memories hit her. She took a seat and began to ponder over one vivid memory that seemed to capture all of the key characteristics Rachel listed off: _manipulative, possessive and jealous_. It was the memory that wouldn't seem to go away. It was the story behind the picture that graced the cover of the scrapbook of Haley gave to Nathan; of course Haley had cropped that picture. The original copy had Nathan, Haley and Rachel. Haley cut out Rachel for the scrapbook. In retrospect, it seemed like immature action since it was retaliation for Rachel doing the same thing. For Haley's fifteenth birthday, Rachel had cut Nathan out and given Haley a framed copy of the picture in a frame engraved with the words "best friends."

The picture was taken when Rachel and Haley were about eight and Nathan was ten. They were all dressed up, sitting on a bench in the foyer of the hall of Haley's piano recital. Haley knew the day held significance for all of them; it was one of the last times they all had their childlike innocence. Not long after, one horrible night changed their lives.

It was that piano recital that Haley's mind went back to when she was going through her own struggles. She had dreamed of it when she was in the medically induced coma after her attack. Haley tried her best to recall that day exactly as it happened.

* * *

><p><em>After all the recital participants took their final bows on stage and the curtain closed, they were lead out to the lobby to greet their friends and family. Haley was with Vivian, had been by her side the entire time, with the exception of when she was onstage. As soon as they reached their family, Haley wiggled her hand away from Vivian's. She hugged her parents and a few of her siblings, then quickly began looking around. There were just so many people around!<em>

_Suddenly, Haley felt a tug on the back of her braid. A smile washed over her face as she spun around. Nathan was standing nearby, wearing dress pants, a dress shirt and clip on tie with his hands behind his back looking around nonchalantly. Haley reached over and tugged on the bottom of his tie. Nathan smiled at her and looked over towards a sparse area in the corner of the lobby._

_With most of the adults talking to Vivian, Haley took his cue. She bounced over to that area. Once they were alone, Haley sheepishly looked down at her shoes. She had on black patent leather shoes that Vivian made her wear. In fact, Vivian picked her entire outfit; the purple dress with the sash around her waist, white tights and ribbon affixing her braid. _

"_You did good," Nathan said tugging on his shirt collar._

"_Vivian said I made a mistake," Haley said quietly. It was the first words out of her sister's mouth when she got offstage. "She said it was okay, but still…"_

"_I didn't hear it," Nathan said assuredly. He pointed to his right ear. "And I have good hearing. I would have heard it."_

_Haley twisted her foot around and shrugged. "I don't like playing in front of that many people."_

"_Tomorrow," Nathan said excitedly, "we should go to your house, right after school—before 'big, bad Vivian' gets home, and you should play that song. I know you played it right. I heard it before, but I'll double check for you."_

_Haley smiled and then pointed at him. "You can't bother me!"_

"_I won't," Nathan promised sincerely. He leaned towards her and whispered. "I only do that when Viv is around. I like to listen to you play."_

_Haley blushed and looked away. She could see Deb and Rachel emerging from the ladies room. "Here comes Rachel—"_

_Before Haley could finish, she saw that glint in Nathan's eyes accompanied by his mischievous smile. "What?"_

"_I have a surprise for you," Nathan said gleefully._

"_What?" Haley asked anxiously._

"_Close your eyes. Quick! Before Rachel comes!"_

_Haley closed her eyes and bit down on her lip._

_Nathan swooped in, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and ran away._

_Haley gasped, put her hand over her cheek and opened up her eyes. She saw Nathan off in the distance, purposely keeping his back to her. She started to giggle. _

_This was quickly becoming a common occurrence with the two of them. According to Vivian, at age ten, Nathan Scott was already a 'major flirt.' Haley wasn't sure what that meant, but she knew these kisses were a sign of that. They were similar to the way he tugged at the ribbons Vivian had just put in her hair. It used to infuriate her, until Vivian explained that he did that because he liked her. After that, any kind of attention Nathan gave her made her feel special. Recently, that attention escalated from tugging on her hair and finger pokes to these kisses on her cheek. _

_The first time he did that was during recess at school. A large group of them were playing a game of tag. No matter what the teams were, one thing was always the same; Nathan made a beeline for Haley. And lately, instead of tagging her, he planted a kiss on her cheek. All the girls around teased her about this. They were grossed out by this, but Haley didn't mind. She was after all, the only one he did that with. It was what made her feel special. _

_Haley was still giggling when Rachel appeared at her side. "Did he kiss you again?" Rachel asked disgustedly. She took a few steps in the direction of her mother. "I'm telling! Mom! Mom!"_

_Haley grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her back. "No, don't get him in trouble."_

_Rachel rolled her eyes. "He didn't want to come. He was bored and complained the whole time."_

"_I was bored backstage…..Hey, are you coming to my house?"_

_Rachel nodded. "I got you a present, too. It's just from me! I picked out myself."_

"_Where is it?"_

"_In the car."_

_Lydia walked over to the two girls with her camera in hand. "Okay, ladies. Go over and sit on that bench and let me get a picture."_

_Rachel took Haley's hand and led her over to the bench. The girls sat down and pressed up together with their arms around each other. _

_Nathan moved in next to Lydia and began making faces at them. Haley patted to the spot next to them. Nathan didn't hesitate to take the cue. He plopped himself down next to Haley and put his arm around her. Haley felt Rachel stiffen behind her. There was also some movement from behind her. Nonetheless, all three of smiled and posed for Lydia's pictures._

_As soon Lydia finished up and walked away, Nathan pulled out his arm and examined it. There were claw marks all over them. He glared at his sister. "It doesn't even hurt."_

"_That was supposed be my picture with Haley!" Rachel glowered. "She's my friend."_

"_Yeah, your only friend," Nathan taunted her as he stood up._

"_That's not true," Rachel said shooting up._

_Haley stayed seated on the bench as they Scotts exchanged insults. She was pretty sure the fight was about to get physical when Lydia came back over._

"_Okay, time to go, kiddos." Lydia looked over at Dan and Deb who were in the midst of a circle of people chatting away. "I think your parents are sticking around for a little while."_

_Rachel and Nathan simultaneously groaned. Their father was thinking of running for mayor and had been dragging them all over town lately to display them as the picture perfect Scott family._

"_I have room for one of you in my car," Lydia said regretfully._

_Rachel tersely grabbed Haley's hand and began to lead her towards the door. "I'm her best friend."_

_Once they were at the door, they had to stop to wait for everyone else. Haley turned around and watched as Nathan shuffled over to this father._

_Dan took Nathan by the shoulders. "Hey, son. There's some people I want you to meet…"_

_Haley felt horrible as she watched Nathan forced to shake five gentlemen's hands. Then, just before she left, her eyes locked with Nathan's. It was as if he sensed her internal struggle. The corner of his lips curled up slowly and that glint returned to his sparkling blue eyes. He brought his hand to his mouth and blew her a kiss._

_Haley stifled her giggle with her hand before Rachel noticed. As they headed outside, Haley linked arms with Rachel. "Hey, when we get back to my house, want to play tag in the backyard?"_

* * *

><p>As the sun beat down on Haley's body, she came to the conclusion that maybe things were never easy for all three of them. Rachel always had some of those traits, but her home environment didn't help that. Yes, Haley still felt bad for Rachel; she couldn't help that. This was a girl who grew up in an unstable home, was raped as child, never got proper help for that, and apparently had some type of mental illness. The mental illness had to be connected to her childhood.<p>

Nathan had his own horrible experiences in that home as well and it manifested itself in different ways—mainly though his anxiety attacks. Luckily, eventually Nathan learned to control them. Haley knew on some level she had been a source of comfort for Nathan.

Over the years, the tension between the three of them eventually came to a blows. Haley was forced to choose between them and she'd chosen Nathan. Was she to blame for this then? If she had stuck by Rachel through thick and thin, would things have turned out differently?

Could Gary help Rachel as she had helped Nathan? Her gut instinct was that his guy was a loser. She hated to judge him without knowing him, but he was Tim's brother and had always been into bad things. They also still didn't know for sure how Damien found out about her attendance at the fundraiser. Until that was resolved—or Damien and Tim were caught—Haley had no intention of being around Gary. That was clear as the beating of the hot sun.

Haley went back inside the house. She immediately cooled off and refocused knowing Nathan and Rachel were waiting for her.

Haley went back to what Olivia was trying to work with her on—letting go of the past. It couldn't be changed it, so these hypotheticals were pointless. It was more productive to identify her feelings about the past so she could move on.

Haley cut up some brownies and put them on a serving plate. She set her hopes high that when she went back out to the sitting room, brother and sister would be sipping their iced teas and chatting like normal civilized adults.

A few steps out of the kitchen, Haley was reminded that these were not normal siblings. They were the Scott's. Fighting like this was a learned behavior. The shouting was already burning her ears. She stood still and just watched them as they screamed at each other. She wondered how long it would take for them to realize she was there.

Her mind started to spin again. The pounding returned to her head. The sun blinded her eyes. It was all too much. It wouldn't stop. It didn't seem like it would _ever _stop.

"Please! You were _always _Dad's favorite," Nathan shouted.

"Yeah, that's why he ignored me, right? At least I had Haley and the James' back then-Oh, no wait—you managed to steal them from me too! You just couldn't let me have anything of _my own_!"

"You talk about her like she's some possession, Rachel. She's a person. Haley is a person."

"She was my friend….My _only _friend!—"

"Only because of me!" Nathan interjected.

"That's right—you're the only thing she was ever interested in, right? Well, let me remind you big brother, that while I put my life on hold taking care of her, she was safe. She didn't have any of these problems. You think you know what's best—"

"I do know that's best for her!"

It was as if neither one of the heard a word she said earlier. It was a vicious cycle that drove Haley to the brink. She thrust the plate of brownies on the ground. It smashed into a few pieces as it crashed against the marble floor.

Having their full attention, Haley pointed furiously at the door. "Get out," she gritted out.

Neither one of them moved.

"GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU—GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Nathan stood there in shock.

Rachel smugly smiled as she realized Haley was talking to him as well.

Nathan recovered once he realized how upset Haley was. He grabbed his car keys and decided to give her some space. He punched in the alarm code and held the door open, waiting for Rachel to go out ahead of him.

Once they were both outside, they started to face off again.

"Well, it seems like you two aren't as tight as you once were," Rachel gloated. "Need a place to crash? Can't help you. I was kicked out my townhouse."

"This is _my_ home, Rachel," Nathan said tersely. "Haley just needs some space."

"Did you finally make it out of the honeymoon stage? Oh, wait-you haven't even had a honeymoon yet!"

"Fuck you! You haven't changed one bit. You're still happy to see other people's pain—even Haley's!"

To his surprise, Rachel started to soften. "Pain? Is she in pain?"

Nathan crossed his arms and looked down. He hadn't meant to reveal anything to Rachel. "She's struggling. It's better though. We're going to be fine. We're going to make it through this."

"I don't doubt that," Rachel nodded. "It was only a matter of time before everything caught up with her. I tried with her, Nathan. I really did—until I gave up. But I do care about her, you know?"

"Maybe in your own twisted way, but what about me, Rachel? Have you ever honestly given a shit about me? Haley's right—we're family. You are the only one who really understands the real Dan and Deb Scott. Shouldn't we be on the same page?"

"I was never as strong as you," Rachel started to explain. "And I was always jealous of you and Haley—I still am. I want to have that kind of love—and I think I do. I'm just sick of hiding it. I want to really give it a shot. I want to try having a normal relationship with Gary."

"It's never going to be _normal_ with him, Rachel. His brother is a fugitive who's now wanted for killing a member of the F.B.I. They're always going to be watching him….And honestly, Rach? I think the guy will look out for his brother and help him out if he needs it. They are family, too."

"He wouldn't do that," Rachel said assuredly. "He loves me. He started working with the F.B.I. for me. It's all going to work out. I just wish you and mom would make it easier."

"Mom is probably just worried about you."

"Yeah, well, I'm in no more danger being with Gary than Haley is being with you. It's the price you pay for love."

"You have to be careful, Rachel. The Smiths and Wests are all tied up together. That's not a family you want to be a part of."

"You're wrong," Rachel said as she took a few steps towards her car. "A person's family doesn't define who they are. That's another thing you should understand." Just before getting in her care, she stopped. "Tell Haley I'm sorry. I meant what I said. I'll even go to the wedding alone if I have to. I do want to make things right."

Nathan stood there and watching his sister leave wondering _if _there was going to be a wedding. After this, he had some serious damage control to do. He decided to take a short car ride, hoping Haley would have calmed down by the time he got back. Then, he was going to put it all on the line. One way or another, he needed to know what was going on with this wedding.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Arms" (Christina Perri)<p>

AN: As you could probably tell, the next chapter is very important. It has another flashback I wrote over a year ago. I can give you sneak peek if you want. It also has something people have been asking for since WOWY. I'll let you take your guesses.

I'm very interested to hear your thoughts on this chapter. What are you thinking about Rachel? How do you think Naley should deal with her? BTW, borderline personality disorder is a real thing. You will learn a little more about it in the next chapter, but feel free to pop any questions my way. I've worked with people who have it. I've always had that in mind as I wrote Rachel. I'm not saying it excuses her behavior, but in her case, it was untreated. And, what about Gary? Thoughts on him? He has been around since WOWY.

The flashback in this chapter was also very important. I loved writing it. It explained the picture that was in one of the first few chapters of WOWY. I'm always looking to make those connections and layer details and plot points.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy you have come this far! I'm very excited about wrapping up this part of the story for you. Then, it's on to part three!


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

AN: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Cill**! It's a special and emotional day for you and I appreciate all the support you've given me with my work!

Chapter 33: "Arms" (Christina Perri)

Haley spent over an hour looking at websites describing borderline personality disorder. Like Nathan, she had never heard of it, but after her intense research, she felt like an expert! Each website seemed to say the same thing, but Haley still read each one carefully. It truly described Rachel perfectly.

So, Rachel had a mental illness. Drug and substance abuse was just a symptom of that disorder. Lots of research had been done on helping people just like her. There were treatment options. Now that she had been diagnosed with something, there was hope she could get better.

Despite that good news, Haley was still uneasy about Rachel's insistence on having a relationship with Gary. Haley knew no matter what Rachel said, that was not a healthy relationship. She also knew her need to be in that relationship probably stemmed from her mental disorder since possessiveness and unhealthy relationships were associated with that. Haley assumed that Rachel was keeping those desires from her psychiatrists, which was not a good thing.

When Nathan appeared in the doorway, Haley turned to him with excitement to share her findings. "Nathan! You have to read this! Rachel _really_ has borderline personality disorder."

Nathan's initially was relieved that Haley wasn't still pissed at him. After that, he had to admit his skepticism towards her news about his sister. "I don't know. I mean, why wasn't she diagnosed with this earlier?"

Haley pointed to the screen. "They typically don't diagnose it until age eighteen. And look here-it says that most people who are diagnosed with it have experienced some type of childhood trauma."

As Nathan peered over her shoulder, he set down a small purple giftbag with tissue paper on the desk.

"Look—unstable and intense personal relationships, self-injury, fear of abandonment, impulsivity, sexual promiscuity, eating disorders, substance abuse, anger control issues, feelings of emptiness…And….there seems to be a correlation between this disorder and childhood abuse, _especially_ childhood sexual abuse."

Nathan pulled back and let out a heavy sigh. "Wow. I guess that's her."

Haley looked curiously at the giftbag.

"I got something for you," Nathan explained.

The fight came back to Haley. She twisted around in her chair. "I'm sorry I lost it. My head was spinning. I couldn't take all that yelling."

"I was an ass. I think I was jealous she came here just when I finally got settled. I've been dying to spend time with you, Hales. I meant what I said earlier-I'm here for good now."

Haley pursed her lips and swallowed hard. "I want to talk more about the basketball thing."

"How about when we see Olivia? For now, I really want you to accept my peace offering."

Haley turned back to the computer. She heard Nathan sigh. A second later, the computer screen beeped and shut down. Haley stood up holding the bag. "I want to open it in the living room….with you next to me."

Haley took Nathan's hand and they headed into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Haley turned sideways facing Nathan, letting her knees fall on his lap. She smiled warmly at him and began taking out the tissue paper. Her face lit up as she saw what was inside. She pulled on a small stuffed animal; a bunny rabbit. "Nathan," Haley gushed squeezing it tight to her body.

"I know it's not Mr. Waffles, but…"

"It's Chester!"

"I was hoping you would remember that."

"Of course I do!"

"Tell me what you remember, Hales."

"I remember going to the first day of kindergarten and falling in love with our class pet bunny. Then, I went home and begged my parents to let me get one…They told me that pets needed to have a mommy and daddy too and that I couldn't get my own pet until I was a mommy and had found a good daddy and had a house of my own."

"So then you just went out and propositioned the first guy you could find!"

"I did not!" Haley protested while laughing. "I could have asked Mouth or Lucas or someone else in my class, but I didn't…I waited until I found someone special." Haley rested her arm on Nathan's shoulder. "Isn't that what you remember?"

"Let me tell you what I remember…"

* * *

><p><em>Nathan was very fidgety as he stood around with his parents and sister in a long line outside the classroom. His father was dressed in suit and his mother was wearing a pretty dress, as was his sister. He was forced to wear a nice pair of pants and a button-up shirt. It seemed incredibly ridiculous to him to get dressed up to go to school at night. He knew it was open house night, but he wasn't sure what that meant. He couldn't remember going before, but there seemed to be other kids around, although they weren't dressed up like him. They also weren't forced to stand in that boring line with their parents. They were running around and heading into and out of surrounding classrooms, laughing and playing. He wished he could go down the hallway to his own classroom and see some of his friends, but he knew that was out of the question. He had been given a strict lecture from his father before coming about behaving. He was told he had to stand up straight and proud and to stay quiet.<em>

"_Have you seem them yet?" Dan whispered to Deb as he looked towards the back of the line. Nathan tried to follow his glance but he didn't know what he was looking for._

_Deb took hold of her husband's hand. "No, but relax. We're going to have to see them plenty now that Rachel in school. It will all be fine."_

"_I don't want Rachel in the same class as him."_

"_We don't have a choice, Dan. There are only two schools in town and this is the better one."_

"_We should have put her in a private school."_

"_That's silly. This is a good school. Isn't that right, Nathan? Tell your father how much you like it here."_

"_Mom, can I please go play?" Nathan blurted out. "All the other kids are inside and they don't have to wait in line!"_

"_That's my classroom!" Rachel said indignantly._

"_Well it used to be my classroom," Nathan countered._

"_Ugh! Fine, go," Deb agreed. _

_Without hesitation, Rachel took off into the classroom._

_Nathan looked at his father. He knew better than to go without his father's permission._

"_Deb, I wanted them here with us," Dan whispered angrily._

_Just then, a little blond-haired boy in jeans and hoodie sweatshirt came barreling by, slightly pushing Nathan. The little boy stopped and looked back. His sparkling blue eyes met Nathan's. "Sorry," he said sheepishly before continuing on towards the classroom._

_Nathan began to get nervous as his father leaned down to be eye level with him. "See that boy, son. His name is Lucas. He comes from a bad family. His parents are not nice people. You stay away from him and make sure your sister does, too. Now go in there and watch out for him."_

"_Okay, Dad," Nathan said seriously._

"_Really, Dan? Was that necessary?" Deb questioned her husband._

_His father stood up. "You saw what a train wreck that kid is! He almost knocked our son down!"_

"_Just go play, honey," Deb told him._

_Nathan headed inside the classroom and looked around. The room was very large with play centers spread around the back of the room, an open area with a carpet in the middle, and tables and desks at the front. The teacher was at the front of the room meeting with parents from that long line. Most of the kids, including his sister, were spread out in the middle of the room on the carpet watching Sesame Street on the television. He looked over at the play centers and noticed the blond-haired boy, Lucas, over in the book section. _

_Nathan began to walk around the room unsure of what to do. None of the kids here were his friends and he felt completely out of place. A bundle of nervous energy, he didn't want to sit down either. He began heading towards the play centers when something caught his eye. In the far corner of the room, there was a girl with her back to him standing in front of some sort of cage. It wasn't anything he recognized from when he had class there. Even more striking was how this girl, with long honey curls cascading down her back, seemed oblivious to everything going on around her. He just had to see what was rapturously capturing her attention._

_As he got closer to the girl, he could hear her softly talking. _

"_You're so cuddly…and fluffy," she cooed. "I wish I could take you home."_

"_What is it?" Nathan asked quietly, still unable to see._

_The girl jumped and spun around. She looked at him with her giant big brown eyes as red swept across her cheeks._

"_It's a bunny," she said quietly, stepping aside._

_Nathan got a glimpse of the bunny but chose to keep this distance. He had never seen a rabbit before and was a little nervous. He was more comfortable with things like frogs and lizards. "Does it bite?"_

_The little girl giggled. She grabbed his hand pulled him up to the cage. She slowly put his hand through the cage door. The bunny began sniffing his hand. He began laughing as it rubbed its wet nose against his knuckles._

"_Now pet it," the little girl softly instructed him._

_Nathan moved his hand over and began petting the bundle of fur. The little girl pressed up against him and began petting it as well. _

"_Isn't he soft?" she asked._

"_Yeah," Nathan agreed. He was even softer than his teddy bear and he loved his teddy bear. He kept it hidden behind his pillow so Rachel wouldn't get at it._

_They stood there petting the bunny for a short while. Each time Nathan's hand brushed up against hers, the little girl would let out a giggle. Nathan then began to do this on purpose, making the girl laugh even more. Eventually, she pulled her hand out of the cage, leaving him a little disappointed._

"_What's his name?" Nathan asked trying to recapture her attention._

"_Chester."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Haley."_

"_I'm Nathan," he offered. _

"_You're not in my class," Haley pointed out._

"_My sister Rachel is."_

_Haley scowled as she spotted Rachel sitting watching the tv. "She's mean."_

"_I know," Nathan nodded in agreement._

_Haley looked back at the bunny. "I'm going to get a bunny when I grow up and I'm going to name it Chester."_

_Sounded like a good idea to him. "Me too," Nathan agreed. _

_Haley looked up curiously at Nathan. "Well, you know, pets need both mommies and daddies. I can be the mommy and you could be the daddy."_

"_Okay," Nathan agreed. Again, sounded like a good idea…but there was a problem. "We can't have the bunny at my house. I'm not allowed to have pets."_

_Haley giggled. "Nathan, mommies and daddies get their own houses," she said matter of factly, putting one of her hands on her hips. _

"_Oh," Nathan said confused._

_Haley began petting the bunny again. "Then they get the babies. Lots of them. That's why they're the mommies and daddies."_

"_I don't like babies," Nathan said. As far as he knew, all they did was cry._

"_Do you like cats?" Haley asked, her eyes meeting his._

"_I don't know."_

"_I have a cat. What about dogs?"_

"_I like dogs."_

"_Okay, we can get a dog." Haley gave Nathan a stern look. "But we have to have babies. That's how it works."_

"_Okay," Nathan shrugged. This was all news to him, but she seemed to know what she was talking about. "But I want a basketball hoop in the driveway."_

"_I want a pool."_

"_I have a pool…Right now, at my house," Nathan bragged._

_Haley's eyes widened. "Really?" _

"_You want to come over swimming?" Nathan asked excitedly._

"_Yeah!" Haley exclaimed. Her face then fell. "Rachel doesn't like me."_

"_That's okay…I like you."_

_Before he knew what hit him, Haley threw her arms around enveloped him in tight hug. "I like you, too."_

* * *

><p>"I did not hug you!" Haley said looking up at him with those same big brown eyes.<p>

"You definitely did. I remembered that, Hales, because it was the first time a girl ever hugged me like that. You don't remember that?"

"Kind of. I remember the whole 'Chester, mommy, daddy,' thing. I told my parents about it when I got home and they never let me forget it." The chain of events surrounding the memory slowly came back to Haley. "Then they wanted to meet you. They invited your parents over for a cookout."

"Then Rachel stole you from me," Nathan said half-joking.

Haley kept Nathan's gaze as his words sunk in. "I thought I was friends with Rachel first," she said slowly. "I guess I thought we became friends shortly after school started, but we weren't. I remember she threw a box of crayons at me on the second day of school. That's why I told you she was mean."

"Haley, we were young. It doesn't even matter. I was just telling you that because—"

"You wanted me to remember how close we were _before_ everything happened….You wanted me to see how we've _always_ had that connection." Haley brought her hand to Nathan's cheek and began thumbing it. A tear fell down her cheek and she rested her hand on Nathan's shoulder. She picked up the stuffed bunny and began running her thumb over it. "But Rachel, Nathan. She's always come between us. Don't you see that now?"

Nathan sighed. "It doesn't matter. The past is the past and sure, it shapes who we are, but we're here, Hales. We are we who are. That's what matters. You're still the same girl who sunk her claws into me at age six."

"I did not," Haley laughed, through a few of her tears.

"You did. You hooked me good with all that 'mommies and daddies,' crap. You had me picturing this house and family with you…and I haven't been the same since."

"You just said the right thing. You said you wanted a bunny too, Nathan. That's why I said that. It's like I was waiting for someone to say_ those exact words_."

"I said that because I saw what you wanted and I wanted it too. It's still true, Hales. You just tell me what you want."

"I want you," Haley said unequivocally.

"Well, you have me….and Chester."

"This is not Chester, Nathan. This is very sweet and will do for now…but you're getting me a real bunny someday."

Nathan wondered when someday would be. How far off into the future was that?

"I remember the hug now," Haley said nodding. It had all come back to her now. "I remember how right after you looked at me with that cocky smirk of yours and told me how you were going to be a basketball player."

"I had to redeem myself. You had just thrown me for a loop with the hug. Do you remember what you told me you wanted to be?"

"A teacher."

"Or a piano player," Nathan added throwing a look towards the piano.

"That's right. That's when Vivian was starting to teach me." Haley stood up, put her hands on her hips and pointed sternly at Nathan. "I'm on to you, Nathan Scott."

Nathan smirked.

Haley tossed Chester at him. "Will you watch him for a minute? I have something I want to show you."

Haley returned a few minutes later with a large box with neatly filed rectangular pieces of plum cardstock. She sat down next to Nathan and took a deep breath. She felt Nathan's hand on her back. She looked up at him and quickly became emotional as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey," Nathan said trying to soothe her as he rubbed her back. "It's okay."

"I never wanted to _not _marry you, Nathan. I just didn't want you to marry me _like this_."

"Haley, I've already made my commitment to you."

"On the beach; I know. I think that's part of it, too. We already had our special time together and said the things we wanted to." Haley put her hand to his cheek. "And you've lived up to that. You've been there for me. You have no idea how much that means to me." She brought her hand down and looked at the box on her lap. "The wedding is more for our friends and family—so they can be a part of things. I wanted to be strong for that."

"Whatever you want, Haley."

Haley looked up at him. "No. What do _you_ want? Do you still want to get married in September?"

Nathan briefly considered hiding his true feelings just to protect her. He quickly decided against it. "I do. I still want that, but only if—"

"I do." A tear spilled down her cheek as Nathan and her locked eyes. "I really do."

Nathan tried to read her. He didn't think she was saying this for his benefit, but he needed to hear it from her. "You're sure? I don't want you taking on too much."

Haley pulled out a piece of the cardstock. She pushed it towards Nathan.

Nathan took the cardstock an examined it. It was layered with two smaller pieces of card stock; one lilac and the other white. The white piece was in the center and had printed cursive writing scrawled across it. When Nathan read it, a lump formed in his throat.

Haley leaned over to read it aloud. "_You are cordially invited to witness the blessed union of Nathan Royal Scott to Haley Bob James on the fourth of September. Location and times will be disclosed upon R.S.V.P._"

Nathan looked at Haley, then at the box. "They're all like this?"

"This is what I've been spending my time doing. I didn't think it would be best to put the location." She pointed at the date, "and if we want to change the date, I could just take off this piece—"

"No," Nathan smiled. He pushed her hand back and warmly looked at their wedding invitation. It was perfect and the fact that they were handmade by Haley made them even more special. "Let's keep it."

"We have work to do, but we'll do it."

"Not just for the wedding, Hales. We need to work on us."

"I know," Haley agreed. "But when it comes to our love, I'm not going to question it anymore; I don't need to. I'm starting to see it's always been there."

"And it's not going away."

"But when we don't work on it or take care of it, it hurts both of us. But it's getting better now. I can feel it. It's getting stronger every day." She put her arms around him. "God, I want to feel close to you again."

Nathan gave her a chaste kiss. "I think we're on our way back there, Hales."

"Me, too."

"So about these invitations…"

"I want to send them out….Like this," Haley said resolutely.

Nathan smiled. "Then let's take a ride, shall we?"

"After you help me do the envelopes. And all along, I was determined not to plan this wedding by myself."

"I bet Brooke would love—"

"Nathan," Haley said sharply. "You did say you were bored, right?

Damn, she had him there! Nathan reluctantly stood up. He stood up and raised his eyebrows. "Dining room table good?"

* * *

><p>When Haley emerged from her bath, she was happy to find that Nathan was in bed waiting up for her. They were finally back on the same sleep schedule. Once she climbed in bed, he shut off the tv. At first she stayed on her side of the bed with butterflies fluttering inside of her as she considered whether to move up next to him.<p>

"You okay?" Nathan asked. "Overwhelmed?"

Haley pushed those nagging thoughts aside and pushed up next to him. She gave him soft smile. "You mean because we're getting married? And we have a wedding to plan?"

Hearing Haley talk with enthusiasm about their wedding like that made his heart pump a little faster. "Seven weeks…" he said wistfully.

Haley nodded, but spaced out looking at the ceiling.

Nathan looked carefully at her. He could still sense something was bothering her. He moved his arm under her body. She shifted so her head was resting by his shoulder blade and her arm draped across his chest. He started to rub her back. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm still thinking about Rachel," Haley admitted with a sigh.

"And the wedding?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what to do."

Nathan tensed up. "Haley, I have to put my foot down on this one. It's not safe to have Gary to our wedding."

Haley shuddered. "No…No…I don't want him there. He can't be there. That just can't happen."

Nathan relaxed and resumed rubbing her back. "Don't worry. He won't be there. We'll have tons of security. I bet Derek will even hook us up with the F.B.I…So, what about Rachel, then?"

"I don't know if she should be in the wedding party."

"In the wedding?" Nathan asked shocked. "Where did that come from?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what? She didn't mention anything about that to me."

"Your mom," Haley sighed. "This is all her thing. I assumed she had been pressuring you."

"No! And I would have told you if she was!" Nathan said insulted.

"It's not like we've been talking about things. I wouldn't have blamed you."

"We're talking now, right? So, let's get this all straightened out. Do you want her in the wedding? What were you thinking?"

"I don't need her to be in the wedding for me, but she is your sister. And Brooke had a point. She is going to be around for the rest of our lives and I kind of want to get back on your mom's good side."

"Why?" Nathan asked incredulously. "You don't owe her anything."

"She's your mom. I don't want to start our marriage with any unnecessary drama. I want it all to be a clean slate. You know—let go of the past. What I've been working on doing…."

"Well, I want to support you in that part of it. So, what are we dealing with? Who's the wedding party?"

Haley patted his shoulder. "We should make those decisions together."

"Okay," Nathan said slowly. Honestly, he was content to let Haley have her pick, but he knew this was probably good for their relationship. "So, Lucas and Brooke, Peyton and Jake,…What about your sisters?"

"I feel like I have to have all of them. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. So if we do that, you need three more groomsmen."

"Do you want your brothers?"

"No. Vivian and Quinn didn't have them in their weddings. It's just the girls that stick together. You pick who you want."

"Nino, Tony," Nathan said quickly. He hesitated on the third one. He was still harboring some frustration towards that last obvious person.

Haley could read him like an open book. "Nathan, just let go. Clay deserves to be up there with us."

"You think he understands what he did?"

"I'm not so sure it was him, Nathan. Now that we know about Gary and how Rachel trusts him, it could have been him. I don't care what Rachel says, I don't trust him."

"Me either. I'm going-_We should_," Nathan corrected himself, "talk to Derek about this."

"But Clay can be in the wedding?" Haley asked hopefully.

"Yes, Clay can be in the wedding," Nathan conceded. "So, that's it though. No room for Rachel."

"You're sure? She is your sister, Nathan. This could be a good way to try and make things right."

"Tell you what; Why don't we think about it some more?" Nathan suggested. "We have an appointment with Olivia tomorrow. We don't have to decide everything right this minute."

"Sounds good….You know, Nathan, today I thought a lot about your childhood. I want you to know how much you inspire me. You've come out of it so strong. You didn't let any of it get in the way of your dreams. If anything, you used it to motivate you. That's what I want for myself. I want to tap into that part of you to help me do that. You think—" Haley closed her eyes and summoned the courage to reach out to him for help. "You think you could help me with that? Because I think I'm ready. I'm finally ready to face it all, let go and use it to move forward."

Nathan stayed silent as he though this over. He continued to rub her arm and let out a few heavy breaths as he went back to his childhood and all the dark times he faced. He started to sit up. "Haley, you have that essay I wrote?"

Haley pointed to his left. "I put it in the top drawer of your nightstand." She sat up as Nathan turned and pulled out the sealed envelope from the drawer.

Nathan looked at the envelope before opening it. "Now, I don't remember exactly what I wrote, but I know it was all about." He let out a soft chuckle as he tore it open. "Good, old Mrs. Burns."

"She loved you," Haley teased him. "You were her favorite."

"You were the teacher's pet!"

"She did tutor me at home for a while. That's when she gave me this. I guess she was rooting for us."

"She testified at the trial, too. I wasn't there, but I know she stood up for me." Nathan pulled the papers out from the envelope and held them out in front of him. "You know, I think this essay is what got me into Duke."

"Your basketball talent is what got you into Duke."

"Maybe at first, but when the media started writing all those horrible things about me—" Nathan cleared his throat as he tried to fight off the lump forming there, "Duke backed me up. Well, it was the coaches. Then after I was shot, they kept faith in me. They gave me the wavier so I could stay another year. They let me earn my spot back. They knew I could do it. I think it was because of this essay."

Haley wiped at the corner of her eye. "You're going to make me cry, aren't you?"

Nathan laughed. "Now, listen, Mrs. Burns edited this for me. She made me put some of this stuff in here about myself. I remember fighting her on this, but she was trying to help me convey exactly how the person that inspired me the most made me an attractive candidate."

"Nathan you wrote this when you were seventeen. I'm not going to judge you. Just read it."

Nathan patted his chest and Haley nestled herself there, but kept her head down, choosing to look straight ahead. She knew if she watched him as she spoke, she would be a sobbing mess. Instead, she just wanted to listen to his words and his voice. Without realizing it, she had waited over eight years for this.

Nathan cleared his throat and began to read. His deep voice was loud and confident as he slowly read each line.

_When most people think about a person that inspires them, I bet they think of a parent, relative, teacher, or coach. The person that inspires me the most isn't any of those things. In fact, it's difficult for me to clearly define exactly what she is to me. She's many things; some of them indefinable. Our relationship is far from normal, but then again, I'm far from normal. I'm a confident, talented, passionate athlete who aspires to play professional basketball, but it's my drive the sets me apart from others. With your program, I hope to advance my skills while at the same time helping to lead the Blue Devils to four years of success at the collegiate level. I can do those things because of my dedication to the sport and the determination I have from within. I also can do these things because of the person who has inspired me the most. With Haley James by my side, I know I can do anything._

Nathan paused and looked down at Haley. Her hands were grasping at his shirt. "You okay?"

Haley loosened her grip and moved her right hand down to his side. "When did you write this? Like, exactly when? I'm trying to remember what was going on with us then."

Nathan let out a heavy sigh. He remembered the exact circumstances. He had been being a jackass to Haley….and he knew it when he wrote that essay. He took her for granted and hoped she'd stick around while he figured out the sorted out the mess of his father's manipulations. He had been trying to balance the sport he played to spite his father and the one he loved but resented. He had also been caught up in the teen peer pressures of the likes of Damien West. "It was right before your birthday. After I wrote this, I got you your ring."

Haley smiled she picked up her and looking admiringly at the ring on her pinky finger. When she put her hand back down, Nathan continued reading.

_Haley James is barely sixteen. We've been friends as long as I can remember. I don't know where I would be without her in my life. I hate to even think about that. Haley has helped me through so many things. For example, there are times when I have trouble breathing. My heart races and my hands shake. She is the only person who can calm me down. I'm not proud of this, because I don't like to put that kind of pressure on her, but it's the truth. Haley has also helped me in sports. As an athlete, I like to think I have mental toughness; my father has drilled the significance of that into my head since I was young. I know I have achieved that, but only with the help of Haley. All it takes is one look from her and I feel the confidence she has in me. It's as if it's transferred from her eyes into mine. Then, when I look at my opponent out on that court, I know they can see it too. These are just two examples. There are plenty more, including some things she's not even aware of. I know that's the case right now since our relationship seems to be at a crossroads. Our relationship has deepened since Haley started attending the same high school as me, but in the end, I keep going back to the fact that she's just a sophomore. She may be one of the most mature people I know, but the problem is with me. With everything else going on in my life, I don't want to risk our friendship just to explore the feelings we have. There will be plenty of time for that later in life._

"That's what you said to me," Haley remembered. "Right after your junior prom. I was shocked when you said you had this plan for us, to get married later in life and have a family. It was as if you had everything planned out."

"And I was informing you," Nathan said recalling her words. "I did the same thing when you went away to Nigeria. I had this vision in my head of how things should be—how they were going to be. I thought you would come home and we could just pick up where we left off. But I knew, Haley. Deep down, I knew that separate wouldn't be good for us. I knew you hadn't dealt with your issues. And I still let it happen," he said regretfully.

"Don't you see, Nathan? It wasn't just you? I let it happen, too. We need to share that responsibility instead of taking it on ourselves. That's what couples do, right? Share the good and the bad?"

"But I promised you on that beach that I would be there for you—"

"And you have." Haley knew they needed to talk more about this, but she wanted to save it for their time with Olivia. She pointed back up at the paper. "Keep reading."

Nathan reluctantly turned his attention back to the essay.

"_I know this sounds crazy, but the only way I can describe my relationship with Haley is as some type of cosmic connection. It reminds me of Romeo and Juliet,-" _

"Romeo and Juliet," Haley muttered nostalgically as her mind when back to how Nino had those nicknames for them.

"_-except that I know my feelings for Haley are stronger since we've known each other for so long. I also don't believe our relationship is destined for tragedy. I will do anything I can to avoid that, even if it means not letting her know how deep my feelings run for her until we are older. I'm not sure if that will work, but I feel it's what I have to do. I know that I'm too young to handle the kind of relationship Haley deserves to have. I want to wait, and I hope she understands that this is really for her, because deep down it's all I can do not to tell her all these things I find so easy to write about her. This is the hardest thing for me because Haley is the person I usually tell everything. It's at time like this my mental toughness is necessary. So, I'm hiding what I feel for her, just like I would hide my nerves during a competitive game. I've been hiding my nerves a lot lately."_

As Nathan took the time to flip to the next page, he remembered sitting down with his former English teacher to edit his essay. "And I believe that was a transitional sentence to lead into the next paragraph…Is that right, wanna-be English teacher?"

Haley smiled. "Yes. And the one before that was a clincher sentence."

"Nerd." Nathan rolled his eyes. He had no idea what that meant. He started reading again.

"_Right now I'm going through some tough times at home. My parents are divorcing and my mom has some substance abuse issues. Luckily, I have football. It's not my favorite sport, but it's an outlet. I love going out on the field and letting all of my physical aggression out. Most importantly, I have the strength Haley has given me over the years. All it takes is seeing her in school—maybe just passing her in the hallways—and I feel her positive energy. I'm trying so hard not to be a selfish person and give in to my own needs and reach out to her more than I have to. I have done that once over the past few weeks and just like always, Haley comforted me without question or judgment. However, I don't want to rely on her any more than I have to and she gets along fine without me. I don't know where our relationship is heading, but I do know that Haley will always be in my life; I need her to be. We can't be apart in the long run, so even if we only ending up being friends, that's what will have to happen."_

Nathan began to explain that paragraph. "I believe there I was refereeing to the time when I snuck into your window and spent the night—" He stopped speaking when he heard a sniffle from Haley. He reached over and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and handed it to her.

Haley wiped her nose. "You said you needed me….That's what you said….You used those words….And you said you wanted me in your life….I…In the hospital, I should have known—"

"Hey, hey," Nathan said rubbing her back. "We're letting go of those things, right? Not blaming ourselves? Right, baby?"

Haley nodded and dabbed her eyes with the tissue. It was more things to talk about with Olivia tomorrow. "Go on…"

Nathan sighed as he regrouped. His turned his attention back to the essay.

"_I know I've failed to explain exactly why I have this strong connection to Haley James, but there are some tangible things I can tell you about her. The first thing that comes to mind when I think of Haley is her kindness and compassion. She opens her heart so easily to others and I'm immensely grateful that I stumbled upon that at such a young age. I've made many mistakes over the years and I haven't always made the best choices. I've struggled with my decision to play two varsity sports and this year that pressure has reached its height. Through it all, Haley has been my mainstay; my rock. She doesn't judge me, but she doesn't let me off the hook either. She's taught me to be accountable for my mistakes, to learn from them and to move on. Admittedly, I don't have the very qualities that I love about her, but that's why she's inspiring to me; she makes me want to be a better person. Actually, Haley demands that I be a better person, especially if I am going to be friends with her!" _

Haley playfully tapped Nathan. "Demands? Really, Nathan?"

Nathan smiled and nodded. "I explain that…"

As Nathan started to read again, Haley subconsciously slipped her hand under his shirt and started to run her nails in circles over his chest. Once she realized what she was doing, she pulled her hand out and rested it back on top of his t-shirt. She knew they still had a ways to go before they shared sexual intimacy again and she didn't want him to feel pressured. She watched him carefully as he read. He didn't seem fazed by the touch of her hand on his body or the loss of it.

"_I know it may seem strange that I am describing someone who is known for their kindness and compassion as also being strong-willed. This is what makes Haley so unique. She is fiercely loyal and once she lets you into her heart, she refuses to let you go. I know this is true with me, and also with my sister, who has had some difficulties of her own. Haley holds you to her to a higher standard, forcing you to rise up and be the best person you can be. Already, during her first year of high school, when most freshmen cower to upperclassmen and struggle to adjust to a new school, Haley has done the opposite. She doesn't succumb to peer pressure. She stands up for what she believes in. She's even tutored seniors! She has this fire and energy inside of her that just won't die out, no matter what the circumstances are. In fact, during times of resistance, that fire seems to burn even brighter. Yes, Haley is a force to be reckoned with and I see her growing stronger and wiser every day. I can only imagine what her future holds for her and I'm excited to be a part of it in any way I can._

_As I've said, my future will in some way involve Haley; it has to. Haley has given me the one thing I've always wanted—unconditional love and support. She accepts me for who I am, but also challenges me to become a better person. This is what has helped me through difficult times and will allow me to persevere in the future. Sometimes all it takes is one person to change your world. Haley James is that one person for me and she always will be."_

Haley was the sobbing mess she predicted she would be by the time she was finished reading. Her emotions were quickly reeled in when she saw the fury in Nathan's eyes that matched his distraught tone.

"Who was I to tell you?" Nathan put the papers down by his side and shook his head in frustration. "It's just like that song—the more I think about it, it's exactly like that song! Maybe that really is our song!"

"What are you talking about, baby?" Haley asked softly.

"When you were fifteen…even,.sixteen…. I pushed you away. I told you that you were too young—that we weren't ready. Who was I to do that? Why didn't I let you make those choices on your own?"

"Nathan, you were seventeen and your dad—"

"Don't make excuses for me! Then, when you got attacked, I did it again. I told you I wasn't good enough for you.—"

"Do you still believe that?" Haley asked with tears in her eyes.

Nathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Those slight movements spoke volumes. He opened his eyes and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It was always _your choice_….Then I did it again when it was time to go into hiding…._I_ had to have you safe…._I, I, I._ It was all really about me."

Haley pushed up and put her hand to the side of his face. "Nathan, we made it through. We're here. We're together. We're finally dealing with past and moving forward. This is what you need to focus on."

Nathan gave a slight shake of his head, indicating he was unconvinced. In his opinion, Haley was still struggling. So, it wasn't over yet. They hadn't made it through….but they were closer.

And he could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

And tomorrow, he was certain they would have a lot of things to discuss with Olivia. And maybe, just maybe, they would take a step closer away from the darkness and towards the light.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Shake It Out" (Florence + the Machine)<p>

AN: This chapter gave you a lot to chew on! Two very big payoffs from WOWY. You have the story behind Naley's first meeting and the start of their relationship along with Nathan's essay.

I wrote the flashback a long time ago, but only wrote the essay recently. A disclaimer about the essay; I purposely tried to write it from a seventeen year old's perspective. I know the wording isn't great and it's a little disjointed, but I thought that was appropriate. Also, on the show, I always found Nathan to be very articulate. It lead me to believe he was a classic underachiever instead of a 'dumb jock.' This explains some of things I wrote for him. As someone who frequently edits these kinds of essays, I also kept in mind that his teacher probably wouldn't take way his voice or fix wording issues. To me, voice is the most important element of an essay like this. I knew it was going to be hard to write, so I put it off for a long time! I had to do a lot rereading to compile my thoughts so I hope it made sense.

I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter! It is incredibly vital to the story. As for the next chapter, it was a very personal, powerful experience for me in terms of writing. I'll explain that in my next author's note. For now, I will just tell you it's HUGE in terms of Haley's progress. I'll give you a sneak peek if you want.

We are heading into the final arc of this story. I hope you enjoyed the ride and are ready for the payoff—with some drama, of course!


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my beloved **Alicia**. Many people have told me that after a life of suffering and pain, she is finally resting in peace. I can only attest to the amazing impact she had on my life. During her dark times, she reached out to others and helped them. She inspired me more than she'll ever know and I don't think she ever saw the beauty in herself that so many other people did. Her spirit will live on in the many lives she touched. I will never forget her or the life lessons she taught me. I miss her dearly and always will. Most of all, I am so grateful that I had the pleasure of knowing and loving her.

Chapter 34: "Shake It Out" (Florence + the Machine)

Haley tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her legs just wouldn't work. She looked directly ahead….into the eyes of pure evil.

She remained still as the devil shouted at her and laughed wickedly. She let him push her down so she was flat on her back. She saw him taking aim with the bat. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

Then it hit her. This was a dream; a nightmare. It wasn't real. She was not the powerless, petite female dominated by the evil man with a heavy bat. _She was in control_.

Haley opened her eyes. Her legs; _they could work_. She _willed_ them to work. And her arms, they had as much _strength_ as she needed.

Haley shot to her feet just before the swing of Damien's bat hit her. As he toppled over, Haley reached from behind him and grabbed the bat.

She held the bat up behind her. When Damien reached for her, she swung as hard as she could, hitting him across his left arm. As he nursed it, she took aim again.

"I HATE WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Haley screamed. "I HATE WHAT YOU DID TO MY LIFE—TO MY HEART! AND I WON'T LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!" She lowered her voice and leaned forward. "You're going to pay, you bastard," she seethed.

Damien had panic and fear in his eyes. He began taking a few steps backwards, towards the stone wall. Haley took the steps with him. When he was at the edge, he stopped and stumbled.

Haley took a half step closer. He remained in place, teetering on the edge.

Haley smiled. She swung the bat as hard as she could.

Damien fell back, screaming into the air.

Haley looked down. They were so high up, that she couldn't see the bottom. She watched as Damien fell into a vortex of nothingness.

Haley suddenly realized her hands were empty.

Then, she felt his presence. Somehow, she had missed that earlier. Now, she was certain he had been there all along.

Haley slowly turned around. Nathan was holding the bat, looking over her shoulder, into that nothingness.

When they locked eyes, Nathan's tightly knitted eyebrows relaxed. He threw the bat over the rock wall.

Haley took a step forward and put her arms around him. When she felt his arms around her, she knew, it was time. It was time to bury this dark horse she'd been carrying around. It was time to put it all to rest and move on with her life. It was time to reclaim control of her life once and for all.

* * *

><p>Haley woke up in the same position she had fallen asleep. She lifted her head up off of Nathan' chest and moved over him. His arm dropped from her back and fell to his side. His chest was heaving heavily up and down and his mouth was slightly ajar; he was sound asleep.<p>

As Haley examined him, tears welled in her eyes. This man was her other half. He always had been. He knew it before she did. And their connection….it was born out of _love_, not violence. They had _always_, going back to the first time they met, _understood each other in a way no one else did_.

And although she didn't get to fight Damien off that night; he did. He did it for her. And he would do it again. Instead of feeling weak about this, it gave her strength. It was just like she said in her speech. She appreciated the love of man who made her want to be the best person she could be. She appreciated the inspiration she felt when she was around him. She appreciated the love that flowed through her veins when she looked into his eyes.

Haley took in these feelings with a thirst that couldn't be quenched. Tears began streaming down her eyes as she continued to watch him. "I love you so much," she sobbed. "I made so many mistakes. I'm so sorry I doubted you….us….our connection….our love. I will never do that again. I promise you."

Haley bent down and placed a tear-stained kiss on his lips. His eyes twitched, but he didn't wake. Haley nodded as courage swept through her body.

It was happening again.

He was giving her strength, without even realizing it. It was exactly as he described in that essay. Haley didn't need to understand that cosmic connection anymore. The important thing was that it was there and she not take it for granted anymore.

Haley quietly shuffled out of bed. She went downstairs, through the sitting room and down the hall to the room she'd been painting. She turned on the lights and looked at the green and yellow walls. She had made her decision. This room was going to be blue. It was going to match the color of the eyes of the man she loved; the man she had always been in love with, even if she didn't know it at times.

Haley stepped onto the tarp on the floor and pried open the can of blue paint. She looked around her. She didn't have a clean paint tray or the patience to get one. So, she grabbed a wooden paint stirring, mixed up the paint as best she could, and took the bucket over to one of the walls. She grabbed a clean paintbrush and began to paint the wall.

With each stroke, she thought about Nathan. She thought about her regrets. There was one that she just couldn't let go of. It was the one she was sure had been suppressed deep in her subconscious peeking its way out from time to time over the years.

She regretted leaving him in that hospital. He'd just woken up after being shot. She was now certain that he'd woken up because of her. Instead of wanting her out of his life like she'd convinced herself, he'd wanted her to stay. She should have known. He'd asked her so many times over the years not to leave him, not to let him push her away. He put his faith in her to make their relationship last. Instead, she'd done exactly what she shouldn't have done. She'd failed him when he needed her most.

By the time Haley was almost done with the second wall, she realized she was nearly out of paint. Frustrated, she set down the paint can and examined her work.

Her heart started to race. Irritation started to build up. She began tapping her foot. Her shoulders shuddered. Her face flushed red.

"AHHHHHHH!" Haley finally screamed. "No, no, no!"

Unsatisfied with that manifestation of her anger, Haley picked up the empty paint can threw it against the wall. It wasn't empty and paint splattered over the wall and her.

Haley looked around her. She didn't have anything, not a single cloth or towel, to wipe up it with. So, she let that glob of paint sit on her upper arm along with the dot by her chin. She looked back at the blue wall.

Now, she could clearly see her mistakes. The paint hadn't been mixed properly. She had used a roller the last time and this time a trim paintbrush. The strokes weren't linear. They were haphazard. How was it that she could see these things so vividly now, but not earlier?

Haley looked at the wall next to her; the green one she painted weeks ago. She could find plenty of mistakes there too, including some specks of the blue she'd painted over earlier. Yes, it was all there underneath everything. She had tried to hide it, but it didn't work. To the outside eye, it looked like was covered up, but to the trained eye, it was still there. Well, her eyes were trained, alright.

Haley walked around the room looking at each wall. Every direction she turned, she found mistakes.

It was a mess. She couldn't leave it that way.

This room, with all mismatched shades, smudges and smears, was her life. And now Haley was going to make sure that anyone who looked in this room could see it for what it was. She was done hiding who she was.

She pried open all the remaining cans of paint. She started with the pink. She purposely brushed the paint across the yellow wall in haphazard vertical and horizontal lines.

Next, she turned to the yellow. She stood in front of the yellow-based, pink smeared wall holding the dripping wet yellow paint brush. This time, she simply flung the paint towards the wall, letting it land wherever it wanted.

By the time she got to the green can of paint, she was unhinged. She lifted up the half full can of paint and started tossing it around the room. With each throw, Haley let out some of that pent up aggression….._Years_ of pent of feelings.

By the time she was done, the room was a complete mess. So, was Haley. And it was exactly what she wanted. It was her. The good, the bad…The confusion…The hidden scars…Inner turmoil…Fierce pain.. Lingering regret.

It always ended with regret. Deep down, as much as she hated Damien West for the things he did to her, Haley knew her life choices rested with her; they were _her demons_.

Well, tonight she was taking back control of her life. Actions spoke louder than words and as much as she'd meant what she said at the fundraiser, she hadn't been living the life she spoke of.

Haley left the room with her body covered with a mixture of wet and dried paint. She walked down the hallway and into the sitting room. For a minute, Haley stood and stared at the piano. Yes, it was time to take back control of her life and she knew exactly where to start. But first things first. She still needed to wash her demons away.

Haley went up the stairs and, not wanting to wake Nathan, used the guest bathroom to shower. She stood for a long time under that hot water, thinking about each of her regrets….and letting them all go….With each one, she simply vowed to do better.

When Haley was finished with her shower, she crept back into the bedroom. She opened up the bottom drawer of her dresser, sifted through and found the t-shirt she had been looking for. It was the first one Nathan had given her. She held it up proudly. She had just retrieved it from the storage unit, along with a few other things, when her mother was around. Haley slipped into the t-shirt and headed back downstairs.

She looked around at the sitting room. She couldn't let go of the piano sitting there against the wall. But could she move the thing? It did have wheels, but it was also on an area rug. She also didn't know where to move it to. To get it anywhere else, she would need to move other pieces of furniture. Did she have the physical strength?

She went back to her dream. All along those horrible dreams had been a case of mind over matter. She always had the ability to control the dreams; she just needed to believe in herself and realize that she was the one in control.

Haley looked one more time around the room. Yes, she could do it.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, sweaty and breathless, Haley sat down at that piano. She pushed back the cover and ran her fingers over the top of the piano keys. Then, for what seemed like an eternity, she stared them down. Her and those keys were in a standoff, like a duel in the days of the Wild, Wild West.<p>

She knew she had to be the one to give in.

As soon as her fingers touched those keys, all of her fears and insecurities about her musical talents opened up. Was she as talented as her sister made her out to be? Could everything come back to her like Nathan said it would? Or would her letting her passion for playing the piano die out be another regret?

Ready to suffer, ready to hope, ready to restart her aching heart, Haley put her fingers on those ivory keys. She moved her foot to the pedals, held up her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Nathan woke up with a start. He didn't need to look to know that Haley wasn't next to him. He felt the emptiness of the room the second he opened his eyes. He scurried down the hallway. As he neared the stairs, he stopped in his tracks. He went back to the bedroom, grabbed his cellphone and headed back down the hallway.<p>

He gingerly walked halfway down the stairs. The sight, sound, feelings running through his body was a dreamlike experience. Although he was unsure of the exact time, Nathan knew that it was the darkness just before dawn. He knew he would be waking Lydia up. He called her anyway. This was worth it and he knew she would agree.

Nathan put the phone to his ear. He was grateful when Lydia answered.

"Nathan? Nathan? What's wrong?"

Nathan had to speak loudly into the phone. It didn't matter. Haley was in her element and didn't even notice she was there. The piano was in the middle of the room, with pieces of furniture shoved aside. Her eyes were closed and her fingers moved effortlessly over the piano keys as if they had a mind of their own.

"Listen." Nathan held up the phone. When he brought the phone back to his ear, he could hear the soft cries of Haley's mother. He walked back up the stairs and got to a more comfortable place to talk. "Did you hear? Did you hear that?"

"She's going to be okay, Nathan. She's going to be okay," Lydia said through her muffled sobs.

"She is," Nathan said fighting back his own tears. "I'm sorry I woke you. I just needed to share this with someone who understood."

"Thank you. Thank you, Nathan, for taking such good care of my baby girl."

"We take care of each other. All of us. You included."

"I have to go," Lydia choked out.

Nathan understood. He also knew that as emotional as Lydia was, it was for a happy reason. A tremendous weight had been lifted off of both their hearts. He also knew that more than anything, she had her own special person she wanted to share that with. As he hung up the phone, he could see the vision in his head; Jimmy taking a sobbing Lydia in his arms and sharing in her joy and relief.

Nathan walked back down to the stairs. He walked down a few steps and took a seat on the stairs. He sat there and watched Haley, the love of his life, finding herself through that music.

Then, it hit him like a tidal wave. She was playing that song; the one she used to play as a kid. It was the song he heard that day in the chapel, the day he visited her in the hospital.

It wasn't just the music saving her. It was their love. He didn't save her and she didn't save him. Just like she said earlier that night with the idea of placing blame, when it came to them, they weren't mutually exclusive. Their love made them one.

Most of the time, this worked out. When she was nervous, he was confident. When he was emotional, she was calm. When she was weak, he was strong. When he was weak, she was strong. Things got mixed up lately. Instead of working together, they ended up hurting each other. He hurt her and she hurt him and since they were so connected, it hurt more deeply than anything they'd ever felt.

But it was that same love that was pulling them out of the darkness. And it always would. _Always and forever_.

* * *

><p>Haley had no idea how long she sat down there and played the piano. During that time, it was as if she was taken away to another world. In that world, she didn't need her sheet music. She didn't need to watch what she was doing. She didn't even hear it. Instead, she felt the music.<p>

She played until her fingers hurt. She played until there was no music left in her. When she was finished, she was sure of one thing; she had finally mastered Tchaikovsky's _Romeo and Juliet Overture_.

As Haley climbed into bed, she saw the crack of light coming through the blinds. Dawn had arrived.

"Hey, troublemaker," Nathan said sleepily when he felt Haley near him.

"I didn't mean to wake you.—"

"Get your ass over her," Nathan commanded, his eyes still closed.

Haley smiled. She slid into his strong arms with the same ease that she played the music.

"There's my girl," Nathan said opening his eyes.

"Nathan, I think we need to hire a painter for the room downstairs."

"Okay," Nathan said eyeing her curiously. "Then, we'll hire a painter."

Haley put her hand to his slightly scruffy cheek and pulled it to her mouth so she could kiss it. It was a quick, simple kiss but sometimes those were the best kind. Before she could say the words to express the bursting emotion of her full heart, Nathan beat her to the punch.

"I love you," Nathan said happily as he closed his eyes.

Haley moved her head down to his shoulder blade. She slipped her hand under his shirt and this time, she left it there. She was his girl, and he was her guy. As they drifted back to sleep, she echoed Nathan's works, but added their special vows that were destined to stand the test of time. "I love you, too, Nathan Scott; always and forever."

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "If We Cannot See" (Devics)<p>

AN: This chapter was very cathartic for me to write because of the grief I've been experiencing from the loss of one the teens I worked with. I pictured her fighting her demons as I listened to this song and channeled that into what Haley was going through. I had the paint scene in my map all along, (I've been building to it for a while) but when I went to write it, it came at the perfect time. It helped me let go a little. I still have a ways to go.

There is so much symbolism in this chapter, the last one and the next. I'm interested to see what you picked up on. Please share your thoughts with me! Sometimes you pick up on things I didn't even get.

The next chapter is very short and mostly takes place w/Olivia. Some more powerful stuff along w/another powerful song.

Lastly, if you haven't already, check out the rotating Naley s9 extension that mAu0103 and I have been working on. It's called _Never Let Me Go_. We're both very excited about it and hope it helps you deal with the loss of Naley and OTH.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! You always keep me going and help me 'restart' my own heart.


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 35: "If We Cannot See" (Devics)

Haley and Nathan sat down next to each other on the couch in Olivia's office. As the therapist prepared to get started, Haley handed the scrapbook to Nathan. "Here. Can you—"

Reading Haley, Nathan took the scrapbook and put it down on the other side of him. He put his hand on her knee and squeezed it as they shared a smile. Filled with emotion, Haley put her hand over his and intertwined their fingers.

"You two seem to be a good spirits today," Olivia noted. "Is that correct?"

Haley looked to Nathan, giving him her approval to answer.

"I'd say that," Nathan said looking from Haley to Olivia. "We have some things to talk about but uh, a lot happened yesterday.—"

"We decided to go ahead with the wedding!" Haley blurted out happily.

Olivia looked surprised, but pleased. "You have? What brought about this decision?"

"Well, like Nathan said, a lot happened yesterday." Haley looked up at Nathan. "But it was mostly that we finally talked."

"And we realized that we both wanted the same thing-to keep moving forward. But we know we still have work to do," Nathan assured Olivia.

"One of things we wanted to talk about is Nathan's sister, Rachel. She showed up unexpectedly," Haley sighed, "and it did create some problems."

"In what way?" Olivia asked.

"We fought—Rachel and I—" Nathan started to explain, "and it bothered Haley—"

"It reminded me of when we were kids. I kind of had a meltdown, but that was good. It led to Nathan and me talking. Anyway," Haley said anxious not to get too side-tracked, "our problem is that we're not sure if we want Rachel in the wedding party."

"Is she still unstable?" Olivia asked.

"She'll always be—Ow!" Nathan rubbed the spot on his arm where Haley had just hit him. "She was just diagnosed with borderline personality disorder. Haley seems to think that's going to help her."

"Have you heard of that?" Haley asked leaning forward.

"Yes," Olivia said thoughtfully. "It's not my area of expertise, and from what I remember it's pretty rare. It's more common in victims of child sex abuse."

"I told you," Haley bragged to Nathan.

"It's more complicated than that," Nathan reminded her. He looked to Olivia. "My sister thinks she's in love with the brother of one of the guys who attacked Haley."

Olivia flipped back through her notes. "Damien West?"

"Tim Smith," Nathan clarified. "Damien's sidekick. According to Rach, Tim's brother, Gary, has been an informant with the F.B.I., but neither Hales nor I trust him."

"I know," Haley said, "but this isn't about him; it's about Rachel and whether we should let her back into our lives now that she's getting help."

"If she's with Gary, she's not getting help."

"Have you talked to some of the authorities about this?" Olivia asked.

"No," Nathan answered. "We should probably do that soon."

"Maybe you two should take some more time to think about it," Olivia suggested.

"I'm home now, so…." Nathan shrugged, "we'll have a lot time to figure things out."

"Nathan's not doing any more fundraising or endorsements," Haley explained.

"And how do you feel about that?" Olivia asked.

"I'm happy to have him home. I just don't like this talk about quitting basketball," Haley muttered.

Olivia looked at Nathan, indicating it was his turn to talk.

Nathan let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not into anymore. It's more of a stress than anything else."

"Nathan, is this a decision you've already made?" Olivia asked.

"Kind of," he admitted. "I know we're supposed to be making decisions together, but I'm the one who would have to put all that time in training and going on the road-I don't want to do it. I just want to be with you," he said to Haley.

"And that makes me feel a little bit of pressure. I mean, I'm still trying to figure out who I am and what I want to do." Haley put her hand lovingly on his arm. "But I know you can help me, too."

"Are you still afraid, Haley?" Olivia asked.

"Of Damien? _Yes._ But I think over the past few days I've also realized that there's not much I can do about it. There are things I can control and things I can't. I have a bodyguard. I have Nathan. And when I'm on my own, I'm smart about things. What else can I do?" Haley shrugged. "I'm not going to hide unless I have to and I don't want fear controlling my life."

"Sounds promising," Olivia said nodding.

"I also realized something else—last night really, but it's been building up for a while." Haley paused and closed her eyes. Tears immediately invaded them. She felt Nathan's fingers on the back of her neck and she was filled with courage.

She opened her eyes and shifted sideways towards Nathan, taking both of his hands in hers. "It's not just Damien that I've been angry with. I've been angry with myself for how I let go of you—or how I _tried_ to. I keep going back to when you were in the hospital—"

"You were seventeen and I—" Nathan interrupted her.

"Nathan," Olivia said sharply. "Haley needs to tell you this. I think you should let her say what she needs to say and accept this is how she feels."

Nathan nodded and slowly turned back to Haley. He could feel her pain, her hurt, her regret. It killed him. It was as if an enormous weight was placed on his chest pressing down on his heart. However, Olivia was right. This wasn't about him. It was about Haley lifting the weight off of _her_ chest.

During that brief pause, Haley's mind was transported back to that hospital. She could smell the stale odor, hear the beeping of the machines and feel the despair in her heart.

She was seventeen, alone in a room with Nathan, her first and only love, fighting for his life. "My dad brought me there….and uh, they told me how bad you were, but I wasn't prepared. I was in denial, I guess. You had this….this…"

Haley's mind suddenly went blank. She pointed to her mouth. "It as tube taped…" Her chest heaved up and down wildly. She panicked as she tried to think of the damn word. "Taped to your mouth…I can't think of what it's called…A tube…"

"Ventilator," Nathan said quietly.

Haley closed her eyes, causing tears to spill down her cheeks. "Yes. That was it." She still couldn't say the word.

Nathan took her hand and placed it over his heart.

Once she felt his heart beating, she came back to the present. Haley opened her eyes and took a deep breath and reached again for his hands. "But I kept going back to what my mom said before I left. She said 'Give him a reason to fight…and don't say goodbye! Give him a reason to come back to us.' Those words stuck in my head," She said squeezing his hands as tears flowed down her face. "And I tried," her voice cracked.

Even as Haley looked at Nathan who was sitting directly across from her, his blue eyes brimming with tears, all she could see was him in that hospital bed. "You had that—that ventilator," the word dryly rolled of her tongue, "in your mouth….and so many machines." Haley stopped and let out heavy breaths. "You were so pale and your body was lifeless. So, I tried to fight with you, get you mad."

"_Nathan," Haley said tauntingly. "It's me, Haley. I'm here…I know you don't want me to be here, but I am…" Haley reached over and took hold of his hand. "Do you feel this? I'm holding your hand…now I'm squeezing it and you can't even fight back. Come on, Nathan, don't let me show you up! Squeeze it back!" Haley waited for a minute for a response, but got none. _

Then, I begged you to wake up.

"_Nathan, I love you so much…I know you're not crazy about me right now, but I just need you to know that. I need you to know that you saved my life that day and I'll never forget that…and I'll never stop loving you. Not ever. So, if you won't wake up to kick me out of here, then wake up for yourself, because you still have so much to live for…Rachel needs you…You need to see Lily grow up, Lucas still needs you to dress him, and Brooke needs you to do that too….Then there's basketball!…You need to wake up so you can keep your spot as a Blue Devil. Do you really want anyone to take your spot? You need to play during March Madness, then get drafted to the NBA …Maybe the Celtics…Or the Knicks… Even the Lakers…I don't care. I just want to see you living your dream, Nathan, because the truth is, I can't live without you. I just can't." _

"I begged you to fight because to me, it didn't look like you were fighting. So, I got real close to you. I touched you—your hands, your face—"

Haley suddenly became desperate to feel him in that same way. She let go of his hands and reached up and put her hands to his face. Just as she did that day in the hospital, she reached over and brushed her fingers through some of dark hair. She traced her finger over that freckle just below his eye. She looked into those blue eyes that always made everything right for her. This time they were open! She let out a soft sob of relief. She cupped his cheek and then gave him a soft kiss.

Nathan knew as Haley touched him, she was relieving a painful memory that she probably hadn't allowed herself to think about for some time. He thought back to that time in the hospital. He wanted to remember Haley being there, but he just couldn't. He didn't even remember waking up or the days that followed. He knew that at the time, he'd been on a lot of pain medication and in out of consciousness. But even if he didn't remember Haley being there, he knew she must have had some effect on him. She always did. She was the only person who could lead him out of the maze of confusion and pain.

Haley drew away from him and took a minute grab a tissue and wipe her eyes. When she was done, she once again picked up Nathan's hands. "So I tried to tell you how I felt. I tried to get you feel me, but in the end, nothing changed. Then, they told me I had to leave—No, they told me I had to _say goodbye_-and I lost it."

"_I'M NOT SAYING GOODBYE!" Haley shouted at the top of her lungs._

_Deb and Jimmy looked at each stunned._

"_Haley, you're making a scene here," Jimmy said seriously. "I mean, Mrs. Scott was nice enough to let you come in—"_

"_Nice enough! Ha!" Haley scoffed. "She's going to let him die, I just know it! I won't let that happen. He's going to wake up and I'm going to laugh at all of you!—"_

"_I hope you're right, Haley, but all I'm doing is listening to the doctor's and right now—"_

"_I don't care about doctors! I only know what I feel." Haley looked at them seriously. "Can't you feel it? Can't you feel how he's struggling? That he doesn't know which way to go?" _

_They both looked at her blankly. _

"_CAN'T YOU?" Haley yelled startling them._

_Now they were looking at her like she was crazy._

_Jimmy began to gingerly walk towards her, causing Haley to push her chair right up against the bed. "Haley Bob…"_

"_Don't call me that! I told you; I'M NOT LEAVING!"_

Nathan's eyes widened. He'd never heard this part of the story before.

"I refused to leave. I yelled and screamed. My dad had to carry me out of there—I still couldn't walk well and I couldn't fight him off, but I tried," Haley said emphatically.

Nathan eyebrows shot up at the idea of Haley fighting off her father.

"Then, when I got to the elevator, your mom came out." Haley paused as the sadness set in. This was it; her biggest regret. "She told me you woke up. She wanted me to come back in and see you. I wouldn't. I wouldn't do it. I convinced myself you only woke up because I was gone—"

"Baby," Nathan said moving his hands to her shoulders. He knew she had more to say, but she looked so fragile in that moment, like she might physically collapse. So, he kept his hands gripped on her shoulders, but continued to give her his full attention.

"—I kept going back to the last thing I said to you. I told you that if you woke up, I would stay away. I promised to stay away, Nathan. _I_ did that. I did exactly what my mom told me _not_ to. I said goodbye! Then, when you woke up, I left. I left you there in that hospital! I chose to believe the worst. I doubted our love…our connection…I doubted, even though, deep down I knew. But I gave up. I just gave up. I failed _you_. _I failed us_."

Haley let go of everything she had in her. She let Nathan pull her to his chest. She sobbed in his arms taking comfort in the smell of his aftershave and the touch of his hands rubbing her back, but mostly in the sound of his steadily beating heart. When she started to calm down, she turned her face to the side, so she he would be able to hear her. "I was so angry with myself and so I became self-destructive and I hurt you. It was like I knew if I hurt you, I was hurting me and I wanted to feel that hurt. I was trying to punish myself. I-I couldn't see what was right in front of me. Maybe I didn't want to."

Haley pulled away from his chest and looked up at him. "But I'm done," she said wiping her eyes. "I'm done with that. I'm letting go of all that pain and I'm going to make it up to you."

"Can I talk now? Please?" Nathan pleaded.

Haley nodded. "But I don't want you to argue with me. These are my issues. It's how I feel. I just wanted you to know. I wanted to apologize to you for holding back, not being honest with you or myself and treating you so badly."

Olivia began talking, reminding both of them that she was there. "Nathan, I think it's important for you accept Haley's feelings and try to tell her how _you_ feel."

Nathan sighed as he understood that he couldn't say half the things he wanted to. What he really wanted to do was pick apart each and everything she'd say, but Olivia was right. That would just negate her feelings. He had to accept what she said and just focus on what he felt. "I don't blame for you any of that, Hales. I think you were honest with me. I promised to be there for you when you told me how confused you were, going right back to when we got back together in Chicago. Then, I let you go away. I _forced_ you to go away and when you came back, I left you alone. I should have—" He abruptly stopped talking when he realized this wasn't productive. "It's pointless to blame. I would rather focus on how our love has withstood all these tests. It has saved us and it's brought us back together but in the end's that's what I feel the most. "

"Me too," Haley said softly. She rubbed her eyes dry and straightened up. When she looked at him, she could tell that he was bothered by what she'd said. He was still fighting that issue of his own—the one that he couldn't seem to let go of. "Can we talk about what you said last night?"

"The essay?" Nathan asked.

"How you still think you're not good enough for me," Haley said sadly. "I can—I can still see it your eyes."

Nathan looked at his hands.

"Is that true, Nathan?" Olivia asked. "Is that how you feel."

"He's always felt like that," Haley answered for him as he remained silent. "But it's not true."

"But it's how you feel?" Olivia asked him again.

"Yeah," Nathan admitted with a deep sigh. "I can't help it-and especially when I hear Haley saying things like that—I'm not worth that kind of thing."

"His dad was hard on him growing up," Haley tried to explain to Olivia.

"Nathan, have you ever had therapy?" Olivia asked.

"Lots of it. It was one of the requirements from Duke to keep my spot on the team."

"And how did that go?"

Nathan shrugged. "It helped me get my focus back in basketball. I learned how to channel my frustration and anger into something positive."

"Maybe it would be good for you talk to someone now as well?" Olivia suggested.

Nathan looked hesitantly at Haley. He could tell she thought this was a good idea. He, on the other hand, wasn't sold on it. However, he really didn't have a leg to stand on this situation. "Can it wait until after the wedding?"

Haley clasped her hands over his. "I'm not going anywhere, Nathan. I mean it this time."

Nathan's eyes locked with hers. "I know. I really just want to marry you, though," he said earnestly.

"You will," Haley assured him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw time was almost up. She pointed at the scrapbook. Nathan handed it to her. She took the book and handed it to Olivia.

"What's this?" Olivia asked curiously.

"It's a scrapbook I made for Nathan. It has pictures of us as children, teenagers and adults. I wanted you to see it. I thought it would help you understand what we have," Haley said.

Olivia kept her hand firmly planted on the cover of the scrapbook. "Why is it important to you that I look at it?"

Haley looked briefly at Nathan, then back at Olivia. She started fumbling with her hands. "People don't understand….and I just thought….I wanted you to see-... I know some of the things I said, but I'm not good with words. I don't want you to think-."

"Is it really important what I think, Haley?" Olivia asked.

"No," Haley sheepishly admitted.

Olivia handed the book back to Haley. "Maybe you two should go through this together?"

Haley nodded. All that mattered was what Nathan thought. They were the only ones that needed to understand what they shared.

* * *

><p>When they walked outside of the building of the therapy office, Haley stopped and stared at the cars parked across the street. "Nathan! Look how close they parked to our car! I'm never going to be able to get out of that spot!"<p>

With the scrapbook tucked under her arm, Nathan took her hand and led her across the street to their car. Once on the sidewalk, he examined the car from all angles. It had been a tight fit to begin with and it was even tighter now. "I think you can do it."

"Seriously?" Haley asked. "Be honest with me. I don't mind if you do it." She knew he could handle it.

"You got into this space and you can get out of it. It won't be three-point turn. It may be fifty-point one, but you can do it. And I'll talk you through it, every step of the way."

Haley signed. Yes, parallel parking was turning out to be yet another metaphor for her life. She walked around to the driver's side door, opened it up and got in. She rolled down the windows and looked out at Nathan, who remained outside on the sidewalk to talk her through it. "Tell me when to stop."

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Carry Me" (Justine Bennett)<p>

AN: I know this chapter is embarrassingly short. I think it's the shortest of all chapters of this story! Just weight it out with all the obscenely long ones! I thought about adding more, but there really was nothing else to add. It aligns with the theme of the song and does tie together the past few chapters. I also hope you understood the integration of flashbacks. I pulled them from Chapter 45: "Coffee and Cigarettes" (Michelle Featherstone) from _With or Without You_. The next chapter is longer, has another WOWY flashback/payoff and ends with a cliffhanger.

My writing is slowing down for this story, but not for lack of effort. As most of you know, I write ten chapters ahead for this fic; it's my baby, so speak. I take good care of it! I've started _Walk on the Ocean_ (the sequel to this) and it's taking a while to get that story going. I want to have ten chapters done when I finish posting this story. I really like the way it's shaping out, but it is taking a long time to write. So just know that as I am taking a long time to post, it's not because I've given up on this story. It's just part of my methodical writing process. Oh, and I also have two other stories going! After I finish posting this story, I may take a break from this series and not post WOTO, depending on how I'm feeling about it. For now, just know the end of this story is coming, albeit slowly! The end of this story will also give you a sense of closure, although I'm sure you will recognize the setup for WOTO…One seed was already planted in this chapter (hint, hint).

Thanks for your support and reviews. The last chapter meant a lot to me, so I was very happy to hear back from you.


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 36: "Carry Me" (Justine Bennett)

Nathan and Haley sat cozily on the leather couch in the "sitting room" looking through the scrapbook. The room was actually more of "piano room" now that Haley and Nathan had moved things around. The piano was pushed away from the wall, facing towards the windows, making it the focal point of the room. The couches and chairs were rearranged to provide sitting area around the piano.

After an hour, they were almost finished going through the scrapbook. Haley pointed to a picture of her, at about age nine, dressed for church on Sunday. She wore a pink and white dress, had curled pigtails pinned to side of her head with a pink ribbon, and held her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes were cast downward and to the side, and her cheeks matched that shade of pink on her dress, but she also wore unavoidable smile on her face. The smile was because of Nathan, of course. He was directly behind her with a mischievous smile as he tried to discreetly give her bunny ears for the picture. The caption below read "Who's the troublemaker here?"

Nathan laughed. "A second after that picture was taken you elbowed me hard!"

"Well, you don't have any prove of that, do you?" Haley challenged him.

"It's not fair. You got these pictures from your mom!"

"Yeah and she was your biggest fan, so don't think she wouldn't have saved a picture of me hitting you!" Haley paused thoughtfully as she thought about the pictures she had and ones she didn't. "I need to get some baby pictures of you." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Your hair was lighter, right?"

Nathan nodded. "It darkened when I was in school."

"Maybe I'll give your mom a call. I need to break the ice there anyway."

"She doesn't have them. All that stuff is at my dad's beach house in Tree Hill. Guess you should give Rachel a call then," he said wryly.

"Your mom left that stuff behind?" Haley knew she shouldn't be surprised, but she was. It was so sad that her mother had more childhood snapshots of him than his own mother.

"Yeah. The summer after I graduated from Duke she told me to come get all my childhood stuff or she was getting rid of it. I wasn't going to lug it to L.A., so I stashed it at my dad's. We should send for it sometime—or have my Uncle get it. I really want my childhood basketball jersey's back."

"For when we have a son?" Haley asked quietly.

Nathan studied her carefully. He could see it so clearly now, but had missed it before. When he went to get her in London, he this vision in his head and it had blinded him. Now he knew for sure; he felt it in his heart. When it came to the idea of starting a family, they weren't on the same page.

Nathan leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head. "I know you're not ready, Haley. I don't mean to put pressure on you."

Haley looked at him with watery eyes. "Well, I was just thinking that it's possible that we could have a daughter that would want to play basketball, too."

Nathan smiled. "It's possible, but I've always pictured our little girl just like you."

Haley blushed. She flipped the pages of the scrapbook as a distraction. "I'm going to call Rachel. I really want those baby pictures."

Nathan turned his attention back to the scrapbook. He shook his head as he looked over the pages highlighting his basketball achievements. Those pages held the titles "Focus" and "Determination."

"Did you clip all these articles yourself?" Nathan asked. Some of them were from his days playing for Duke, during the time when they had no contact.

"Most of them." Haley chuckled as she thought about how she'd been desperate to get information about him and equally desperate to hide that need. It seemed so foolish now. "I remember once I bought a Duke t-shirt in the airport when I was home on a break. Then, Chase somehow found it. He thought I was a huge Duke fan and that's why he took me to the game that night." She cocked her head to the side. "It's funny how that worked out, huh? It's like I was meant to buy that shirt."

"Maybe," Nathan said hesitantly.

Haley picked up on his tone. "Does it bother you that I was with Chase?"

"I have no right," Nathan shrugged. But it did bother him; more than he was willing to admit.

"You know I've never been good with words, Nathan. And it takes me longer to sort out my feelings—"

"I know, Haley. You don't have to explain."

"I want to be honest with you, but you have to hear me out," Haley said sternly.

"Okay," Nathan sighed.

"I tried to give my heart to Chase. I know that probably hurts you because it shows that I gave up hope on us. But," Haley paused running her bottom lip through her teeth, "I think in the end, _I needed to do that_. I'm not the same as you and it took me longer to realize the things I knew all along. What I went through back then, it just _strengthened_ my connection to you. I needed to have those experiences for me to understand what we had."

"All that matters is that we're here now."

"I know, but I'm starting to think that maybe because of our differences you really don't understand how I feel about you. Maybe that's part of the reason you don't feel good enough for me. I couldn't tell you because I didn't understand it. I understand it now, though."

"What happened last night, Hales?" He knew things had been improving and they'd had some very emotional conversations over the past few days, but there was such a distinctive difference in her in the course of one night.

"I had a dream last night," Haley started to explain.

"With me here? Why didn't you wake me up?" Nathan asked with great concern.

"Because this dream was different." Haley gave Nathan a small smile as her large brown eyes gleamed with pride. "In this dream, I fought back—or I thought I did. At the very end, when I turned around, you were the one holding the bat. In the end, it didn't matter that it wasn't me; we're just so _connected_." Haley ran her hand down the side of his face, shoulder and arm. "When I was weak, you fought for me. You even carried me; I don't remember that, but I felt it. I knew the second I saw your face I was safe—the second you found me—I was safe. And you've done that again, Nathan. I don't know how, but you did."

"I feel like I caused all of these things—that's why I can't seem to get past it." Nathan took a deep breath. "And I know, Hales. I know you love me and I don't need to hear it. I see it when I look in your eyes, when I'm close to you—" He looked down at the scrapbook. "—and when you do things like this for me."

Haley traced her finger over the words "Determination" and "Focus." "Do you remember when I used those words to describe you? The day you found out about Duke?"

Nathan smiled. "The day I was trying to teach you how to drive…" He said nostalgically.

"Right," Haley laughed. "You made me so angry!"

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't do it, Nathan!" Haley whined in frustration. It was her fifth attempt at parallel parking and she would have stopped at her second attempt if Nathan had let her. He was unrelenting, however, and as much as Haley admired that quality in him, she hated how it as impacting her right now. <em>

"_You can't give up, Hales. It's just like with basketball. Every time I wanted to—"_

"_This is nothing like basketball!" Haley quipped. "For one, you love basketball and I hate parallel parking! Second, this isn't some of type of stupid game that's going to give me some stupid trophy! Third, you were born to play basketball, while I on the other hand have some type of spatial disability!"_

_It appeared as though Haley had more points to offer, but she stopped when Nathan's cell phone started ringing. Haley watched as he looked at his cell phone and turned serious. He opened his car door and motioned that he would be back in a minute. Haley continued to watch as he walked away. She began to grow nervous as he turned his back to her, so that she was unable to read his face. This was odd behavior for him. He always took his calls in front of her._

_She began to consider the possibilities of such an important call. Could it be Daunte? Did he have Nathan's number? Did he not understand how hard Nathan was trying? What an impossible situation he was in? Or it could be Dan…Dan could be relaying a message from Daunte. Or maybe it was about Rachel…She hadn't been doing well lately. She was back to skipping school and acting out when she was there._

_Haley zoned out on all of these possibilities and didn't see Nathan ending his call and walking over to her side of the car. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Nathan pulled open her door. She watched as he unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her out the car. She quickly scanned his face and relaxed. He was smiling; beaming, in fact._

_Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and pulled her in for long, slow kiss. Haley opened her eyes, and saw that he still had his eyes closed. She could tell he was trying to savor the moment. She could feel the excitement running through his veins, the pulsating rapid beat of his heart, and when he finally opened his eyes, she could swear he was close to tears. _

"_They called, didn't they?" Haley asked, barely able to keep it together herself._

_Nathan smiled wide. "You know that stupid game I was born to play?" Haley immediately began to jump up and down, not caring how he was using her own words against her. "Well, it just gave me a full ride to Duke!"_

"_Ahhhh!" Haley squealed with delight as he lifted her up and brought her back down. "I knew you could do it!"_

"_Oh, you did, did you? Funny, you weren't so high on basketball a few minutes ago," Nathan teased her._

"_That's because you're wrong." Haley ran her fingers through his hair as she spoke. "Basketball didn't get you the full ride, Nathan. You did, with the same determination and focus you've always had." _

"_I love you, baby," Nathan said looking directly at her._

_Haley smiled as his voice and eyes showed the same determination and focus she'd just mentioned. She felt her heart skipping a beat. "I love you, too and I'm so proud of you. So, who do you want to tell first?" Haley asked, her excitement returning._

"_Actually, no one right now. I kind of just want to share this with you for a little while. Is that okay?"_

_Haley was surprised, but touched. He always had a way of making her feel special, even in a moment like this, which was such a monumental achievement for him. "Whatever you want, Nathan. This is your moment."_

"_In that case, what my determination and focus is telling me is that before we celebrate, we need to finish your driving lesson. Back in the car, Hales. You need to parallel park."_

* * *

><p>"You always knew how to push me into doing the things I was afraid of," Haley said appreciatively.<p>

"Are you afraid of driving? Is that why you never got your license?" Nathan asked.

"I was stubborn," Haley said shaking her head disappointedly. "You were the one teaching me to drive. You were the only one I would let do that."

"So _you never let go_," Nathan pointed out. "These clippings, that shirt,-you were going to have to learn to drive sometime. You never gave up on us, Hales."

"I tried…"

"But _you didn't_," Nathan stated clearly.

It amazed Haley how Nathan could see into her soul like that. He was always able to pluck things out of her head that she didn't even know were there. "Maybe I deep down, I didn't."

Nathan and Haley simultaneously began eyeing each other's lips. They slowly moved their faces towards each other. It was Haley who finally closed the distance between them. She brushed her lips against his lightly reveling in their touch. She followed it up with a tender kiss.

Nathan leaned towards her, put his hand to the back of her head to pull her in for a deep kiss. They were unfazed as the scrapbook fell of Nathan's lap onto the floor as their kisses intensified.

When Haley felt Nathan's tongue grace her lips and his hand on her breast, she pulled back. When she opened her eyes, she saw the lust in Nathan's eyes. She put her hand up to stop him when he made a move to kiss her again. "Wait."

Nathan was crestfallen as he straightened back up. He picked up the scrapbook off the floor and put it down beside him and let out a heavy sigh. He looked back up at Haley. His eyes ran up and down her body, landing on her breasts as they heaved up and down. "I really want to be with you again—like _right now_."

Haley had those same urges, especially with the way he was filling out that black v-neck that clung to his body revealing all the fine contours of his body. "I do, too—" Her hand shot up as he lunged towards her. She used all her strength to push him away. "Nathan, I want to take this slow. I want to be sure that the next time we're together, it's right—that we're right."

"We're good, Haley," Nathan said convincingly. "Can't you feel that? We come so far—"

"In short period of time," She interrupted him keeping her hand held up towards him. "And I don't think we're ready yet," she reluctantly admitted.

Nathan leaned back, closed his eyes and sighed. He tried to calm the blood rushing through his body. He opened his eyes and stood up. "I need to go lift some weights."

"You're upset?" Haley asked wincing.

"No. I'm horny, but I'm not upset," Nathan said shifting around. He leaned down, grabbed one her hands and pulled her to her feet. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "When you're ready, I'll be ready."

Haley felt her heart fluttering at his soft-spoken words. She needed to get away from him before her self-control dissipated. "Did you see the room yet?" She asked biting her lip.

"That you painted?"

He clearly hadn't seen it. Haley took him by the hand and led him to the hallway, giggling nervously. "I wouldn't say I painted it. I kind of had a meltdown. Oh, I can't wait to see your face when you see it!"

"We'll get a painter—" Nathan stopped short when he reached the room. His mouth dropped open and eyes grew wide. There was paint everywhere. Splashes of color were all over the place. Even the tarp covering the floor had globs of paint. He couldn't even take a step inside the room.

Haley laughed as she watched Nathan's reaction. "I told you!"

Nathan turned to face her. "What the hell happened? It looks like the paint cans threw up."

"You know how impatient I am," Haley said thinking mostly of her issues with learning to drive. "Well, I couldn't get the paint right. You could see the brush strokes and there were different shades. Then, I ran out of blue paint."

"Hales, you have to let it fully dry. Then, you do touch-ups. When it dries, you can't see any of that."

"Well, I didn't know that," Haley shrugged off. "So, I got frustrated and thought of the room as a metaphor for how I was feeling—"

"The scars?" Nathan asked. "The ones on the inside?"

Haley slowly nodded. They shared those scars. "I just let all my emotions out last night."

Nathan looked around the room again. He was visibly disturbed. "This is how you feel?"

Haley gently patted his arm. "You don't just make me feel physically safe, Nathan. You helped me feel comfortable enough to feel these things—things I've been suppressing for years. And that had nothing to do with you. That goes back to what happened to your sister and the secret we kept…or maybe not. Olivia suggested it might have been my personality; something I was born with. You know how I always struggled to fit in, even in my own family."

"Speaking of them, when does the first James girl arrive?"

"Quinn is arriving on Tuesday morning. I was thinking we could show her the foundation office and offer her a job."

"Sounds good. By then, you'll be able to drive her yourself," Nathan said nudging her.

Haley smiled crookedly. "_If_ I pass my test…"

"_When_ you pass the test." Nathan crossed his arms and looked again at the room. "What color were you thinking of? Blue?"

"I was, but now I'm back to thinking of the yellow," Haley said thoughtfully.

"You know, we don't have to hire a painter."

"I can't fix that!" Haley proclaimed.

"We can do it together," Nathan said putting his arm around her shoulders and tugging her towards him.

"How?" Haley asked skeptically.

"You get one of those scrapers to get off the paint. Then, you prime the wall and add a fresh coat or two of paint. After a day, you do the touch-ups."

"Who knew a N.B.A. star knew so much about painting!" Haley exclaimed.

"I'm a man of _many_ talents," Nathan responded suggestively.

Haley twisted to face him and put her arms around his neck. "Yes you are!"

Nathan moved his hands to her ass and gave it a firm grab as he kissed her fiercely.

Again, it was Haley who pulled away. "Nathan!"

Nathan grabbed her ass again, pushing into his body so she could feel his growing erection. "We could go upstairs right now or not even. We haven't christened our new couches," he said desperately.

"Nathan!" Haley said turning him around towards the hallway. "Go lift some weights."

"Ughh! Why do I feel like I'm an eighteen year old virgin again!" Nathan said walking away.

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel like a giddy sixteen year old with butterflies in my stomach when you kiss me like that," Haley called after him.

Nathan turned around and smirked at her. It was nice having that effect on each other again.

* * *

><p>Haley walked out the Registry of Motor Vehicles and headed for the Range Rover parked in the far back corner of the lot. Afraid of being recognized, Nathan decided to stay in there and wait for her as she took her driving test. It was a hot July day out and he had the windows up and the air conditioning blasting. As she got closer, she was surprised he didn't jump out of the car to greet her. He must not have been watching for her.<p>

When she got to the car, she walked to the front of the car to see through the windshield since the rest of the windows were heavily tinted. From that angle, she saw Nathan, wearing his basketball cap, with his head back on the seat, mouth open and sound asleep. The sight brought a smile to her face.

She quietly stepped over to the driver's side window and reached up and banged on the window. Just as she expected, Nathan jumped. Haley laughed and pointed to the door handle.

Nathan unlocked the car door and rubbed his eyes. God, he had really been out of it. He was in the process of remembering where he was and what he was doing when Haley opened the door. He had just remembered that Haley must have finished her driving test when Haley tersely grabbed his arm and tried pulling him out of the car. Nathan stumbled out of the car.

Haley held up the rectangular piece of paper-her temporary driver's license-in front of his eyes with two hands. She jumped up and down and squealed excitedly.

Nathan's eyes lit up with excitement. He was about to open up his arms for her, when she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and spun her around. "I knew you could do it!"

Haley started patting on his back to let her down.

Nathan stopped twirling them, stood still, and slowly let her get back on her feet. He kept his hands around her back and she kept her hands around his neck. "I knew you could do it, baby," he said more slowly and emphatically than last time.

"I think someone gave me their determination and focus so I could do it," Haley said emotionally.

"I'm so proud of you, Hales," Nathan replied giving her a slight tug.

"Thank you for sticking by me," Haley said holding his intent gaze.

"You don't need to thank me. Always and forever, Hales. That's how it's going to be," Nathan smiled. "So, what next?"

"What do you mean?" Haley asked slightly confused.

"This is your moment. You decide where to go from here."

Haley sighed contentedly as she considered the possibilities. She ran one of hands through his hair and let it drop down to his chest. She could feel his rapidly beating heart. "First," she said smiling coyly, "I think I want a steamy kiss."

"Steamy?" Nathan asked already dropping his head to hers.

"As hot…as it is…out…right now," Haley said through staggered breaths as his lips neared hers.

Nathan promptly one hand on each side of her face and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Haley was left gasping for air as they broke away.

"That what you were thinking?" Nathan asked licking his lips.

Haley weakly nodded. "Now I think we need to get into that air conditioning."

Nathan laughed. He pointed towards the open car door. He waited until Haley was inside and had adjusted the seat before he closed the door for her and walked around to passenger side door. Once he was inside, he looked over at her. "So, where's the first place you want to drive to with your license?"

Haley clamped her foot down on the break and shifted into drive. She looked at Nathan and smiled. "Home. I want to go home."

"Then home it is." Nathan pointed ahead. "You're in the driver's seat, Hales."

Haley released her foot from the break and switched to the gas pedal. For the first time in her life, she was truly in the driver's seat…..and Nathan was right next to her in the passenger's seat. She had waited so long for the moment and didn't have a single regret. This was exactly the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>After going through their security gate, Haley severely slowed the car on the lane that approached their house when she saw four cars in their circular driveway. "Nathan, what's this? Did my sisters get in early?"<p>

Nathan ignored her and got out of the car. He walked over and began examining the cars.

Haley shut the car off, got out and joined him. "Nathan?" It slowly clicked. She stepped back and looked in amazement all the four cars—a black SUV, a grey sedan, a yellow bug, and red sports car. "These aren't….They're not…."

"I wanted to surprise you, but I also wanted you to pick," Nathan beamed. "But you don't have to pick one of these. We could look at some—"

Haley sprinted towards the red sports car. "I want that one!"

Nathan followed her, scratching his chin in surprise, but also sharing in her joy. "The red one, huh? I didn't see that coming," he had to admit. "You know it only seats two?"

"Yup! It's not like we don't have the Rover." Haley said peering into the windows. "You have the keys? Can I test it out?"

"The security guard has them. Let me go get them." As he sprinted off towards the lane, he was happy to see that fire instead of Haley burning again.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked into the sports room and stopped short to a chorus full of women yelling at him. He put his hands up defensively, then covered up his eyes.<p>

"Nathan Scott!"

"Haley, get him out!"

"What's he doing here?"

"I'm half naked here!"

"Relax," Haley said carefully stepping over gowns as she headed towards Nathan. "This is his room, you know!" When she reached him, Haley turned Nathan around and led him back out into the hallway. She shut the door behind her. "Sorry."

"Was that Brooke in there?" Nathan asked heading towards the empty room they finished painting the previous day.

"She got here an hour ago. When she heard my sisters were going to be here, she wanted to do a fitting. That was Quinn she was working on."

"I didn't know." Nathan went into the room and looked at all four walls bearing the yellow paint. "See? It came out good, didn't it?"

"It did," Haley agreed following behind him. "Even the touch ups. I think we can finally clear out all these painting materials."

"The color came out nice. Good pick, Hales."

"A nice neutral color…I'm glad it didn't come out too bright."

"Do we know what we're using this room for yet?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Not yet," Haley said softly looking away.

Nathan was struck at her vulnerability in that moment. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her in bear hug.

Haley hugged him back. As their bodies pressed together, she felt a familiar stirring in her body. Those stirrings had become stronger and stronger over the past few days. It was getting harder and harder to resist succumbing to that sexual tension. She pulled away from Nathan, keeping her hands around his back. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Nathan said nervously sensing the heaviness in her voice. "Living room?"

"How about the back porch?" Haley suggested. She didn't want anyone walking in on this private conversation. "It's not too hot today."

Nathan and Haley headed down the hallway and into the kitchen. Haley stopped and hit the alarm code and they headed outside. The both looked out at the vibrant green grass spread out before them.

"I'm still pissed about the pool," Nathan mumbled. "It was the _one_ thing you wanted."

"I don't need a pool," Haley assured him. She took his hand and tugged him towards her. "I just need you."

Nathan ran his hands up and down her arms and eyed her body. She had on a brown empire waist sundress that stopped at her knees. He wanted so badly to take that dress off and see the luscious body underneath. "How long are your sisters here for?"

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I think I know what's holding me back and how to get past it."

Nathan felt a jolt go through his body. "Oh yeah?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"My sisters are here until Friday and today I used your phone because mine was downstairs and yours was right there. I saw on your calendar that that bodywash commercial shoot was supposed to be on Thursday—"

"Clay cancelled that-"

"I know. Let me finish," Haley said her brown eyes beaming with seriousness. "I know you cancelled it, but I was thinking maybe you should see if they were still interested."

Nathan remained expressionless and stared at her.

Haley knew she had to sell him on this. "My sisters are here and I know they're already driving you crazy.—"

"We're not supposed to be apart again, Hales," Nathan said sternly.

"We're stronger, Nathan. It'll be different this time. Have faith in us."

"Your dreams—"

"I don't think I'm going to have them anymore." Haley took his hands in hers. "I think we need to do this."

"Then…" Nathan said giving her his most lustful look.

"Then, I think we'll _both _feel ready to take the next step forward."

Nathan nodded. Although his hormones were overly anxious to take that next step, his mind was on the same page as Haley and she seemed to know that. "I don't even know if they'd still want me."

"Call Clay.,,,And while you're at it, tell him he's paired with Quinn in the wedding party," Haley said with a twinkle in her eye.

"My wife is a troublemaker," Nathan chuckled.

Haley smiled broadly.

Nathan smiled back and pointed his finger at her. "See! You're not even denying it this time!"

"I'm smiling because you called me your wife," Haley said happily.

"I did?"

Haley nodded.

Nathan shrugged. "Sometimes, I forget."

"Well," Haley said as she eyed his cut off shirt and gym shorts, "I liked the sound of that."

Unable to hold her gaze, Nathan turned and head back towards the doors. "I'm going to call Clay."

* * *

><p>Nathan opened drawer after drawer in the bathroom trying to find a new razor blade to pack for his trip to L.A. Much to his surprise, the bodywash company was still interested in him. They had a new body spray that was due to launch and wanted him to promote that instead. They were even willing to have him out on short notice. The success of the sneakers and deodorant were probably contributing factors. In fact, they were so excited to have him, they agreed to do only keep him out there for one night. He was flying out that morning, doing the prep work that day, a photo shoot that evening, and shooting the commercial early the next morning. He was due back in Boston Friday evening.<p>

Nathan knew he had a package of razors and Haley probably knew where they were. The problem was that in the middle of the night, Haley had moved to the room Quinn was sleeping in. He didn't blame her. They had woken up in the middle of the night on the brink of having "sleep sex." Since it was him that was on top of her, he could only assume it was him that started that. He'd woken up when Haley smacked him across the face, then bid him goodbye as he rolled off of her. A minute later, she'd come back and they shared a laugh about it. They agreed it was probably best to sleep apart since they would be apart the next night as well and he had to get up early for his flight.

Nathan headed over to the drawers on Haley's side of the counter. He stopped and stared when he rummaged through the middle drawer. He pulled out a twin pack of pregnancy tests. One was missing.

His heart began to beat wildly. When did she take that test? Why didn't she tell him? What had the test said? Was Haley pregnant?

One thing was certain. He was not going to find out that morning. For whatever reason, Haley was not ready to talk to him about it. Was this holding her back too? Was it more than just her wanting to take things slow? Did she not trust him?

Apparently, he would have two plane rides to think about that. Then, we he got back from his trip, if she didn't bring it up, he would.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Untold" (Peter Francis)<p>

AN: Thanks for patiently waiting for this update! I am going through a lot of personal and career things right now (mostly good, but overwhelming) so it's hard for me think clearly enough to write. I have plenty of inspiration, but not a lot of energy. I'll try to be better with this story!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! It reminds me how much people care which is always nice.

What are your thoughts on a Naley pregnancy? Do you think Haley is pregnant? Do you want her to be? Warning—it's already written and been mapped out this way forever, but I would still love to hear your predictions/thoughts! Entertain me, please!


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 37: "Untold" (Peter Francis)

Haley sat back lazily on in the leather chair perched close to the piano. She closed her eyes and focused on the euphonious sounds streaming out of the piano from skillful work Vivian's fingers. Her eyes snapped open when the melody abruptly stopped. "What was that Viv?"

"Just a little piece I wrote a long time ago. I always get stuck there."

Haley got up and moved next to her sister on the piano bench. "It's beautiful. Play it again." This time instead of just listening, Haley watched her sister's fingers stroke the keys. When she was done, she looked at her sister for a brief moment nervous about overstepping her bounds. She quickly shrugged it off and put her own fingers to the keys. "What if you try doing the bridge like this?"

Vivian watched and listened as Haley played a slight variation of the bridge. She nodded in agreement. She played her piece over again from the top, with Haley's variation. Instead of abruptly stopping, she played a few more notes. "Yes. That's it. That will work," she said gratefully. "Oh, I'm so happy you're playing again."

Haley brightened. "Remember the Tchaikovsky piece you were trying to teach me?"

Vivian nodded. "I love that one!"

"Well, I finally got it down," Haley said proudly. "It was so weird. I came down here in the middle of the night and I just sat here and played it. I didn't even need the sheet music."

"That's the sign of a true musician," Vivian nudged her. "You _feel_ the music."

"Well, I need it now! I'm pretty rusty. I dug out all my old stuff and I've been relearning it. But there is one thing I've been working on." Haley pulled out some sheets of notes she'd recorded. Vivian sat back, giving Haley full use of the piano.

Haley put her fingers to the keys, the diamond on her finger sparkling in the sunlight, and looked at her sheet music. She kept her eyes focused on the sheets, mostly to double check she'd written the notes down correctly, as she let her fingers work from memory. Vivian was right. More than anything, she felt the music. It gave her a rush like no other. She hadn't felt that rush in years. By the time she was finished, she was beaming.

Vivian put her hand to the center of Haley's back and rubbed it. "If I had half the talent of you, I'd do nothing but play!"

Haley sheepishly looked away. Her eyes scanned over the room, picking up on a series of obscure details; the decorative coasters on the coffee table, the flower painting on the wall, the magazine rack on the floor and the throw pills on the couch. Like it or not, her sister had undeniably put a lot of time and effort into decorating her home. Although decorating was Vivian's passion, she'd done this for Haley. She had her baby sister's best interests at heart; she always did.

Vivian took Haley's hand and examined her engagement ring. "I don't think I've ever seen one this big! It's so beautiful."

"I know." Haley moved her hand up and down. "It's so heavy. I have to get used to wearing it."

"You like it?" Vivian asked skeptically. "Come on, Haley Bob. You can be honest with me. This had Nathan written all over it, but is it really you?"

"I would have liked something simpler," Haley admitted. "I made him pick it out though. In so many ways, I wanted him to make decisions for me; for us. I trusted him to do that. In the end, I appreciate this because it's from him. I just have to get used to wearing it!"

"You will. It just takes time."

Haley looked back at her sister. "Nathan and I were talking….We never really got the chance to thank you for everything you did for us."

"I honestly thought you would make more changes to the house. I mean, I left all that stuff at the penthouse because I thought Nathan would snap if I touched any of it. He was so wound up while you were gone. So I just dove right in. I just didn't want you to come home to an empty house. I wanted it to feel like home…and I wanted you to know that there were a lot of people out thinking of you went you were gone."

"Like you?" Haley asked emotionally.

"Like me," Vivian said tearing up.

Haley wiped at the corners of her eyes. "Well, Nathan and I decided that as a thank you for everything you did, you should have this piano."

Vivian shook her head. "No. This is yours, Haley—"

"We want you to have it. Nathan found a company that will ship it out to California. It's a done deal, really."

"What about you?"

"I'll get a new one," Haley said smiling.

"A Steinway!" Vivian laughed. "I knew I should have gotten you one of those. I was just spending so much money, not that Nathan complained, but I didn't want to be presumptuous."

"I know," Haley nodded. "It's fine. This works out for both of us. So what address should we ship it to?" She asked carefully.

"Well, I think," Vivian paused and took a deep breath, "I think I'm staying put. I just feel like I have to. Otherwise, I'm a huge failure."

"You're not a failure, Viv. You've raised a family; two wonderful children. You shouldn't have any regrets about that. What about John? Do you really want to stay with him?"

"I want our family to stick together. We've been together so long, I feel like I owe it us to give it another chance. John has agreed to go to therapy and he wants to work it out so, I'm going to see how it goes."

Personally, Haley didn't like the idea of her sister staying with her cheating husband, but she wanted to be as supportive as possible to Vivian. She decided to tread lightly. "Nathan and I have really benefitted from therapy. Have you ever thought about taking some time to focus on yourself? You know, like have your own sessions? Or start your business like you've always wanted."

"I have been thinking about that; a lot lately. I've been reevaluating my whole life. No matter how this goes with John, I'm going to try and put myself first."

"I think that's a good idea," Haley said supportively.

"What about you, Hales? Have you put thought into what's next for you? Your dreams?"

"I just started playing again, Viv. This is still so new…"

"It doesn't mean you can't think about what's next. Look Haley, one thing I learned is that there's no point in putting your life on hold. It goes by so quickly and before you know it, you've lost so much time. Besides that, something tells me you and Nathan will be starting a family soon. Your time is now. Take your own advice and focus on you."

Haley's eyes drifted away. "Right," she said wistfully.

"What about teaching? You could teach music…"

"Oh, no," Haley said dismissively. "Music is so personal for me. I actually love literature and writing. That's something I think I could share with others…"

* * *

><p>Lying in bed later that night, Haley became giddy when she heard her cellphone ringing. "Hey, there," she cooed into the phone.<p>

At the sound of her voice, a smile swept over Nathan's face. "Hey, troublemaker. I miss you."

Haley twisted and turned as excitement filled every orb of her body. "I miss you, too. I was waiting for your call."

"Sorry, I worked pretty late. The good news is that today we did all the prep work and photo shoots. All that's left tomorrow morning is the commercial. My call time is early so I should be home just in time for dinner."

"Really? We can have dinner?"

"Yeah, it'll be great. You, me, and the James women," Nathan joked.

"Oh, no. They're leaving. I'll make sure of it."

"Don't kick them out, Hales."

"Actually, they'll be back in two weeks. They're throwing me a shower. Then, I think the guys are coming in and we're going to do the bachelor/bachelorette parties. How does that sound?"

One word was lingering in Nathan's mind. "Shower? Like a _bridal _shower?"

"I know I don't need anything, but Brooke insisted. You know how she can be. So, I was thinking that we could host most of the bridal party here while they were in town. What do you think? Think that would be fun?"

"You're up for that?"

"Yes," Haley said proudly. "I am."

A brief period of silence fell over the phone.

"Haley," Nathan said heavily, "is there something you're not telling me?"

Haley bit her lip nervously. "Yes," she admitted. "But I really don't want to tell you over the phone. I'd rather do it person. Is that okay? Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Sure," Nathan sighed. He could wait one more night. The most important thing was that Haley was alright. She sounded that way. In fact, she sounded great.

Nathan shifted the conversation away from any heavy issues. He told her specifics about his day and asked about hers. A short while later, they were both yawing.

"Alright, baby. You're on your side? Thinking about me right behind you."

Haley giggled. "I am."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because," she said slowly, "this position kind of reminds me of that time in London…You know what I'm talking about?"

"Uh, yeah. You think I'd forget the time we did that? Honestly, I was surprised that was the position you'd been dying to try out."

* * *

><p><em>Nathan ran his hand through Haley's pink hair, pushing it off her face as he searched her brown eyes. It was always those brown eyes that got him and right now they had that mischievous glint in them. "You still have that look in your eyes…."<em>

"_What look?" Haley smirked._

"_The look that tells me we're not done making love for the night."_

_Haley lightly tapped his shoulder with her finger. "What I had in mind wouldn't exactly classify as making love."_

_Nathan's eyebrow shot up. "What has gotten into you?" He held up the bed sheet examined her naked body. "Yup, it looks like my Haley, but I'm not so sure."_

_Haley flipped over onto her stomach. She kicked her leg up and pushed the sheet as far down as she could. "You see it?"_

_Nathan grinned. He moved over and fingered the tattoo that hovered above her bare ass. He followed it up with a soft kiss. "There it is. It's like I branded you."_

"_Ha, ha. I did that on my own," Haley reminded him. She twisted back around and moved to her knees. Nathan sat up with her. She put her arms around his neck. "I did that when I was sixteen, Nathan. I decided I wanted it and just went out and did it; all on my own. I've always had this side to me and you're the one who brings it out."_

_Nathan nodded. She was right. She could be impetuous and spunky. He'd always seen that side to her, even more so when their relationship became sexual. "Hey, I'm kind of remembering something you said our last night in Boston."_

_Haley smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take you remember that."_

"_As long as it doesn't involve dying my hair or changing back into those damn leather pants you forced me to wear, I'm in."_

"_It involves a position where you can see that tattoo," Haley said snuggling up to him so her breasts squished against his chest._

_Nathan's hands gravitated to that tattoo as a jolt of electricity ran through his body. "Yeah? That's what you want to do?"_

_Haley nodded, then began laying kisses along his collarbone. "I want you to take me like that."_

"_You'll like it," Nathan grinned. "Now?"_

_Haley popped her head up and nodded again. She looked down at his hardened member and licked her lips. "Right now."_

_Nathan watched as Haley moved aside. She propped herself on all fours, resting her weight on her knees and the palms of her hands. "Wow. I guess you have put some thought into this."_

"_Nathan, don't tease me."_

_Incredibly turned on, Nathan wasn't going to argue. He moved directly behind her. His eyes once again fell to that tattoo; the sign of love from a sixteen year old Haley. He planted a few kisses around it and worked his lips up the length of her back as he got into position behind her. He moved one hand under her body, and fondled her breast as he let his hardness work its way towards its destination with the help of his other hand._

"_Stop teasing me," Haley harshly spat out as her body grew wild with anticipation. She had been waiting so long for this experience and was overly anxious so see what all the fuss was about._

_Nathan took hold of her and began pushing into her. With each movement, Haley cried out. "You okay?"_

"_Oh, yeah. Keep going." Just like it had been over the past few days, Haley couldn't get enough of him. Everything they did together, left her longing for more, including the feelings of ecstasy when they were intimate. This new position definitely fulfilled those desires. This angle was providing her sensations that were new and exciting. It was exactly what she imagined. From the sound it, Nathan was enjoying himself as well._

"_You're so tight like this," Nathan groaned as he moved deep and deeper into her._

_Haley bit her lip and fought hard to keep her body propped up as his movements rocked her. The only thing saving her was his solid grip around her body. Suddenly, she felt Nathan's hand lower down the length of her body. It stopped right where she wanted it to and she felt his fingers surround her hot, moist center, causing her to cry out loudly. She repositioned herself and lifted up higher, granting him more access. His fingers quickly found the spot that brought her over the edge. Very much like every time they'd had sex since they were reunited, Haley reached her peak before he did. It was an unexplainable rush that she raced towards without any self-control. Just as quickly, her emotional high faded and left her yearning for more._

* * *

><p>"Why were surprised you that I wanted to try that?" Haley asked.<p>

"Because you never told me. I didn't think you kept things like that from me."

"It wasn't that I was keeping it from you. Things were just so crazy for us, even back then." Haley let out a heavy sigh. "I can see things so clearly now. I like trying new things with you, Nathan, but that was—that was just me desperate to fill the void inside of me. It wasn't right. I won't let that happen again, I promise."

"I hope you don't mean that position, because I'm definitely in favor of trying that again—amongst other things," he said suggestively.

"You're so bad," Haley laughed. She felt good that he felt comfortable enough to make sex jokes with her again. "You ever think we'll have time just to slow down? To stop and think? To just be ourselves?"

"Our honeymoon? Speaking of that….Any ideas?"

"Nothing specific but someplace new for both of us and it's far away from everything else."

Nathan smiled. "We'll be far away together. I like the sound of that."

"Nathan?"

"Yes?"

"I think when you get home, we'll be ready," Haley said softly. "It won't be like before. I can feel that."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "We're ready." His mind when back to that memory of London. "Hey, Hales? I have to let you go."

"Why? Are you all worked up?" Haley teased.

"I was worked up the second I heard your voice," Nathan shot back. "Actually, I have an idea of a surprise for you so I have to run out."

Haley looked at the clock. "It's after 10 p.m. there! Where can you go?"

"You'll have to wait and see when I get home."

* * *

><p>Nathan walked through the door and barely had time to punch in the alarm code before Haley pounced on him.<p>

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked when he was able to break away from their kiss. He noticed her perfectly curled hair and bright red lipstick. With her white apron across her red button down dress, she looked like a 1950's housewife.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to have a reason to kiss you," Haley said keeping her arms around his neck.

"Okay, you don't," Nathan said kissing her back passionately in what was definitely not a 1950's style kiss.

"How was your day?" Haley finally asked when they broke away.

"It was tough. I had prance around half-naked in a locker room and pretend that some models thought I was sexy because of the body spray I was using!" Nathan said smirking.

"Silly models. It's not the body spray that makes you sexy," Haley purred as she looked him up and down. He was slightly dressed up, in a white-collared dress shirt, tucked into his black pants.

"Really?" Nathan said unable to hide his surprise at her playful aggressiveness.

"Maybe we can test out that theory tonight?" She asked unbuttoning a few of the top buttons of his shirt.

"I'd love to. What about now?" Nathan asked grabbing her ass.

"Actually," Haley said pulling away, "I cooked dinner. I'm hoping you're hungry?" Haley turned around and headed toward the kitchen.

"You could say that," Nathan said as caught up with her and slapped her ass.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Haley laughed.

"Mmm…Smells good, Hales." Nathan looked around the kitchen and caught sight dishes lining the counter. "What did you cook?"

"Prime rib. My mom's recipe," Haley said shutting off the oven.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to butter me up?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"Well," Haley began, "I do have some good news to share with you… And some things we need to talk about," Haley softly admitted. "Some things I haven't told you."

Nathan's mind began to race with all the possibilities, both good and bad.

"Nathan!" Haley said snapping Nathan back to reality as she held out the dish pan for him to take into the dining room.

"Sorry," he muttered as he took the pan from her hands and carried them into next room.

The dining room was already set up, with the lights dimmed and a small candle burning in the center. There were two place settings in the seat at the head of the table and the one adjacent to it.

"Wow! You went all out, Hales," Nathan called out trying to hide the nervous energy developing inside of him. He took a seat and watched as Haley carried in two dishes, one of green beans, the other of mashed potatoes, to add to the table already stacked with a basket of rolls and gravy.

Haley smiled as she took her seat at the table. She reached for Nathan's hand as led them in "Grace". Nathan smiled remembering all the family-style dinners he'd shared with the James' over the years that always began with the same prayer.

Nathan worked on cutting the meat, as Haley poured two glasses of wine. Nathan watched her carefully and let a sigh of relief when she took a sip from her glass. Apparently, her news wasn't the news he had anticipated. So what was it then?

After taking some meat, they both filled their plates with the side items. After a couple of minutes, they fell into silence as they began to enjoy their meals.

Feeling a little more relaxed, Nathan spoke up. "So you mind sharing the good news with me?"

"Okay. Here's the thing," Haley began excitedly. "I'm going to back to school!" She blurted out as if she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Really? To teach?"

"Yes! What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. Where were you thinking of going? There's a lot of great schools in this area; Harvard, Yale, BU—"

"No, no. I'm all over that big name school thing. Besides, baby steps. I don't have that many courses to take, but I'm starting with the ones I can take online first. Then, I think I may only have one or two, plus the student teaching. That's the part I'm nervous about," she confided.

"You'll be fine, Hales. You're a natural."

"It's not that."

Nathan looked at Haley and read the fear in her eyes.

"We'll figure it out. Maybe you could use a fake name or something? We can get you bodyguard too."

"Nathan, I can't have a bodyguard with me when I'm teaching! Do you have any idea how teenagers are?"

"High school?"

"Yup. English. I'm not sure how this can all work out. You think it can?"

"Like you said; one step at a time. This could all be resolved by the time you're ready anyway. I promise you that we'll figure it all out either way."

Haley smiled at his words. She'd noticed use of "we" instead of "I." It was little things like this that made her want to show him how much she appreciated him. She hadn't asked him to change, but he'd made small changes on his own, always cognizant of her unspoken needs. Next would be the real test.

"There is something else too." Haley took a sip of her wine and took a deep breath. When she looked up, she noticed Nathan had stopped eating. "I have to tell you about how I feel about something and I don't think you're going to like it but I also don't want you to feel like you have to agree with everything I—"

"Haley! You're killing me here. Just tell me," Nathan pleaded.

"I don't want to live in this house," Haley said looking down at her plate. When she finally looked up, Nathan was staring at her.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"For one, it's too big. I don't see this as the kind of house that's good to raise a family in. I know you were thinking of me when you bought it, but I still kind of feel like all the decisions were made for me."

Nathan threw his napkin on his plate and began to laugh. The thing that she had obviously stressed over telling him seemed so inconsequential in the scheme of things that it was absurd to him.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"You still want to have a family?"

"Of course I do. It's just I always thought we'd be in a house like the one I grew up in and there are so many nice old homes around here that we could fix up. I'd love a place in a neighborhood so the kids and run around and make friends. I know that may be a pipe dream right now, but I was hoping someday…"

"Want?"

"Huh?"

"You _want _to have a family?" Nathan knew her answer, but he longed to hear it from her. He watched as Haley got up from her chair and walked over to his.

With his help, she pushed his chair back and took a seat on his lap. Haley put one hand behind his neck and looked up into his searing blue eyes that were searching her brown ones. Unable to find the words she wanted to say as she struggled to fight back tears, she moved her free hand to the side of his face and pulled him towards her and their lips met. The long, slow deep kisses that followed translated their feelings better than any words.

When she was capable of speaking again, Haley pulled back. She looked at Nathan, who was breathing heavy, with great concern. She put her hand to his chest and closed her eyes. "Your heart is beating so fast…"

"That's what you do to me," he said with lust in his eyes. When she looked back up at him, Nathan began to kiss her fervently.

Now that Haley found her words, she was determined to have Nathan hear them. She pulled away and sensed his disappointment immediately. "Hey," she said comforting him as she rested her forehead against his. "I just wanted to tell you how much _I want you_."

Nathan misinterpreted her words. He tried to kiss her again as his hand began moving up and down her back. "God, I want you, too…"

Haley pushed as far back as she could from him as she could. "You're not hearing me, Nathan. I mean, I do want you like that too, believe me, but that's not what I was trying to say." She put her hand to the side of his face, getting his full attention, and looked back into his eyes as she spoke. "_I want you_, Nathan, in the way I should. I want to marry you. I want to have children with you. I want to have that family we've always talked about. I want to be with you, now… always and forever."

Hearing those words and understanding their meaning, Nathan was moved beyond words. He couldn't wait to show Haley how he felt—up in their bedroom. That would have to wait though. This conversation and Haley's impeccably prepared dinner deserved its proper attention. "Then, I could care less where we live, Haley," he said earnestly as he refocused.

"Good. But I want to talk about this some more. I just wanted to show you how I felt…"

"I'm glad you did. Think we can pick that up later?" he smirked.

"Only after you clean up after dinner!" Haley said getting up and returning to her seat.

"You drive a hard bargain. I'll take it."

A minute later, Haley looked at Nathan's empty plate. It sharply contrasted with her half full one. In many ways, she felt like he was always so far ahead of her and patiently waited for her to catch up. Acknowledging little things like that allowed her to see their relationship with a new perspective. In this case, she decided he didn't necessarily need to sit idly and wait for her. "How about grabbing the dessert I made from the kitchen?"

"Sure," Nathan said getting up.

Nathan returned a couple of minutes later with two plates of blueberry pie. After placing one in front of Haley, he couldn't help but give her a quick kiss on the forehead. In response to that simple gesture, Haley beamed.

"So why didn't you tell me you hated this house?" Nathan asked once he sat down.

"I don't hate it. It's just…It's another thing I didn't have a say in. I know you were thinking of me when you designed it, but I think I would like it better if we picked out a house together."

"I feel so bad, Haley. I had no idea this house would make you feel that way."

"Don't feel bad. It's a beautiful house. It's just not…."

"Your style," he finished. "You want more teacher, less NBA superstar."

"Maybe we can find a little of both?" Haley asked hopefully.

"I know we can," Nathan smiled back at her. "With a pool and basketball hoop."

"And plenty of room for a family," Haley added wisely. "You see, when mommies and daddies get a house, then babies come; that's how it works."

Nathan chuckled as he remembered her spouting off those words at age six. "Lots of them? Because I believe you said that as well."

"I was just thinking about my own family back then," Haley explained defensively. "I thought they were all like that." She looked at him and gave him a coy smile. "But we'll see…."

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Lose Yourself" (Eminem)<p>

AN: I'll stay mum on the pregnancy issue for now. I'll explain in the next chapter since you still have to read their direct conversation about it. The next chapter picks up right where this one left off. You also will get to see Nathan's surprise. Any idea what that is?

I wrote the dinner scene and the follow up over a year ago. At the time, I was feeling very alone in my writing and needed to firmly put into words where this story was going. I also wrote some of the final chapters of the whole saga. A year later, I am happy to say I no longer feel so alone with this story! I am thrilled at all the connections I've made. I never would have imagined the stories floating around in my head would lead to communication with others. It's been a wonderful experience.

This part of the story is approaching its end. There's still a major curveball left (in the next chapter!) and you are already starting to see some of the seeds planted for part three. Part two will be forty-three chapters in total, with the last one being very short, just like WOWY. I have also posted the complete playlist on my profile page, but WARNING—it's very spoilerish. I will also be posting the summary for part three sometime soon to see how much interest there is for posting, but warning, that is also spoilerish. So if you head to my profile page, you have been warned!

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am very excited to be finishing up this story. Thanks again!


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 38: "Lose Yourself" (Eminem)

After dinner and dessert, Nathan couldn't clean up fast enough. Haley had helped him clear the table, but then she snuck off upstairs. All Nathan really had to do was rinse the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, but even that was taking too long for his liking. The second he started the dishwasher, he sprinted up the stairs. He definitely felt like a teenager again, with a combination of lust and nerves.

He slowed down when he reached their bedroom. The door was half open and the flickering lights against the wall told him candles were lit.

Nathan took a deep breath and walked into the room. Haley was propped up in the center of the bed with one knee up wearing nothing but an old Raven's t-shirt.

Nathan grinned as he took his place on the bed beside her. Haley wrapped her hands around his neck as he examined the shirt.

"My football one, huh? This must be _really old_. I forgot you had this one," he said, highly amused.

"You remember when you gave me this one?" Haley asked moving closer to him.

Nathan moved his hands around her back and pulled her against him, allowing her to feel his growing hardness. "Not really," he whispered huskily as he began kissing her neck. "Tell me," he teased, knowing full well how he was distracting her.

"You…were…ah, drunk…and," Haley stopped as Nathan stopping kissing her, settled on a spot on her neck and began sucking. "You,…ah…came…to my window, came…through my window."

"Oh, really? I came? Did you like it when I came?" Nathan teased her as he stopping sucking long enough to roll on top of her. His smoldering blue eyes flickered showed his deep level of concentration—on her. "Continue. I came through your window. Tell me why I did that," he said as he turned his attention to the other side of her neck.

Haley elicited a soft moan, as she dropped her hand to her side. She was quickly losing all sense of control.

"Tell me, Hales," he whispered into her ear, sending her body into a quick frenzy.

"You wanted to see me, I think. I can't think really clearly right now, you know."

"How'd you get the shirt, Hales?" Nathan asked as he moved his hands over her breasts, kneading them softly.

"You left it for me. It was there when I woke up," Haley choked out the words.

"I must have known how sexy you'd look in it….Hmm…You mean I left without saying goodbye?" Nathan asked moving his lips all over her neck, his hands still working on her breasts.

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't even give you a kiss goodbye," he muttered through his kisses.

"No, you didn't," Haley pouted.

Nathan trailed his hands from her breasts, down the sides of her body and stopped at the end of the shirt. "I was such a jackass. Let me make it up to you?"

"Please," Haley begged, her hands slightly gripping the sheets.

Nathan moved his lips to hers and slipped his hands under the shirt. He gasped as his hands met her bare ass.

"Haley! Where's your—"

"I figured it was just one less thing you'd have to take off," she said coyly. "Speaking of that, you have on entirely too many clothes on. What do you say we level the playing field?" Haley asked already fast at work unbuttoning his shirt.

Content to let her do the work, Nathan sat up a little. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and a persistent smirk spread over his face. He was about to jump out of his skin as he big reveal neared.

His shirt unbuttoned, Haley began to push his off of him. "What are you laughing-"

Haley gasped as her eyes fell on Nathan's left bicep. She stared at it long and hard. She traced her finger over it and gasped again, this time clasping her hands over her mouth.

Nathan had to finish taking off the rest of his shirt as Haley sat before him stunned. "I figured it was about time I got myself some ink."

"You didn't," Haley said still in disbelief. She once again traced her fingers over the black scripted letters spelling out her name. All around the edges of "Haley" were slightly puffy and pink.

"Of course I did," Nathan scoffed. "So everyone knows who I belong to."

"Does it hurt?" Haley asked still in awe.

"Did yours hurt?"

"A little. Wow. I can't believe you did that."

"Believe it," Nathan said still smirking. "Because it's always going to be there…"

Haley smiled as she leaned into him, pushing him down on the bed. "Always? And forever?"

"Uh-huh," Nathan said unbuckling his belt.

Haley pushed his hands away so she could take over undressing him. "Just like mine. But there's one difference. You know what that is?"

Nathan nodded. "Mine is there for the world to see, but yours is just there for me to see. I like it like that."

The smile could not fall from Haley's face as she finished undressing him from head to toe. The location of their tattoos was just another thing symbolic of differences. Nathan would always probably be the one to wear his feelings—his love for Haley—on his sleeve, while she was more guarded. The differences were okay as long as they understood that about each other and accepted it. After all these years, they were finally at that place.

When he was left in his boxers, Haley paused for a moment before tackling them as well. She sat upright, just over Nathan's knee, her hands moving to his hardness as she began stroking him.

"Hales?" Nathan said his voice cracking. "If you, uh, really want to level the playing field, how about you take off that shirt?"

"You said I was sexy in this shirt," she purred.

"You are, but nothing compares to how you look naked."

In a flash, Haley stopped stroking him and threw off her shirt, leaving them both completely naked.

"Oh God…I want you so bad, right now," Nathan said taking in the sight of her. He hadn't really seen her this way since they were in London, but even then his feeling came from a desire to reconnect on purely physical level. Now, it was so more.

"I can see that," Haley smiled as she began stroking him again.

"No, Haley. I don't think you understand. You need to stop that _right now_," he pleaded.

As she stopped, Nathan sat up, moving his hands up and down the sides of her body. Haley shifted her weight to her knees, allowing Nathan's hands to gravitate towards her center. As his fingers entered her, Haley cried out. She moved her hands over his shoulders, grabbing onto him for support, as he began to work her into a frenzy with his fingers.

"God, baby. You're so wet," Nathan said with great satisfaction

"I want you inside of me right now, Nathan!" Haley moaned urgently.

Nathan removed his fingers from her and began searching her eyes. "How do you want to do this, Haley?"

Haley was taken aback by this question. Sure, they had talked about sex many times over the past year, but he had never asked her something like this in the heat of the moment. Knowing this was just another sign of how far they had both come, Haley felt even more turned on by his simple gesture.

"Like this," she said, moving herself on top of him. "I want to be as close as possible to you, Nathan, because that's how I feel right now. I feel closer to you than I have in a long time."

She put her hands around his shoulders, leaned down and began to kiss him. She let her tongue find its way into his mouth. His hands moved up and down her back, then down to her ass. Feeling his hands there, Haley shifted up and let Nathan guide his member into her core.

"Oh, God," Haley said as she lowered herself back down over him. She ran her hand through his hair and down to his shoulders as the lower part of her body adjusted to having him inside of her. The sense of completeness she felt this time was not a rush. It was more a physical manifestation of the long brewing progress they'd made over the past month. It wasn't something that was going to fade either—if anything it was going to get better with time. "This feels so good."

"Yeah," Nathan quietly agreed as he ran his hands up the sides of her body. He let them land on her breasts, where he began massaging her nipples.

Spurred on, Haley began pushing her body towards him, desperate to bring him deeper inside of her. Nathan kept his eyes on her, captivated by the passion running through her body that seeped into his. She was finally letting herself go. She was enjoying herself. She was letting him bring her joy, yet taking control.

Haley let Nathan watch her knowing how it turned him on. The truth was, the way he was looking at her, turned her on even more. "Nathan, I want you."

With those words, Nathan fell back on his elbows, giving Haley more control. The change in their positions brought her closer to where she wanted to go, but not him. He just continued to watch her as she lose all control over her body and directed all her weight and energy towards the joining of their bodies. She was loud, as she could be sometimes, as reached her climax. When she came down from that, her brown eyes met his. They were filled with satisfied contentment and love. Nathan shifted back up, firmly holding her back.

"Oh," Haley said as she felt his thick hardness still inside of her. "You really held back. You weren't supposed to do that."

"Watching you is the thing I enjoy most," Nathan said as he let his rough hands glide over the contours of her silky smooth body.

Her body fully relaxed, Haley let it press up against his. She leaned in to kiss him, but he playfully turned away from her. "Hey!"

Nathan grinned. He did the same thing as she tried to kiss him a few more times. He could see the frustration in her eyes, which just increased his sexual desires.

Haley stopped playing the game. She let her hands firmly grip his shoulder blades and let her breasts press up against his chest as she breathed heavily. "Come on, Nathan. Give yourself to me," she urged him. "I've been waiting for so long."

Nathan moved his hands to her ass cheeks. He shifted up to his knees, held her up on top of him and began to slam his hips towards her.

"Oh!" Haley screamed as jolts of pleasures zipped through her body like wildfire. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Nathan continued until he knew his end was near. He knew just a few more thrusts would bring them both to their peaks, but once again, he wanted to see her. He wanted to look into her eyes, so they had that physical and emotional connection. He shifted back and let her fall down over him.

They looked into each other's eyes. This time, they moved together, slowly, methodically, their eyes glued to each other. The both came suddenly, but in unison, as if their bodies just couldn't wait any longer.

They were finally fully reconnected-physically and emotionally.

They fell back against the bed. Nathan moved to Haley's side running his eyes up and down the woman he loved more than anything. He absentmindedly moved his hand down to her stomach and started rubbing it. "You know until you took a sip of that wine, I thought you might be pregnant."

Knowing this was the start of a serious conversation, Haley flipped over so she could look at him. "You're disappointed."

Nathan shook his head. "_Relieved_. I know you're not ready for that."

"But you are," Haley said running her hand through his hair.

"No. We're the same, Hales. If you're not ready, neither am I."

Haley nodded. She hadn't thought of it like that before. It was nice to be back in synch again. "You know for a couple of days, I thought I might be. I actually took a test and everything. Just turned out I was late. Must have been stress."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Things weren't good between us and I didn't want to add to it."

Nathan clasped his hand over hers. "Please don't do that again."

"I won't," Haley promised. "We're in a different place now….No more secrets. We're going to keep moving forward, but I think we have some more work to do on ourselves. So how do you feel about looking at houses? I'd like to have something to come home to after the wedding."

"You can pick out whatever you want," Nathan said graciously.

"Nope. We are doing this together," Haley said firmly.

"Right. Together." They were finally back together and stronger than they'd ever been.

That night they slept the most peacefully they had in a while. They stayed on the same side of the bed and barely moved from night to morning. When they woke, Nathan was still on his back, with Haley snuggled into the crux of his shoulder as her pillow. One of Nathan's hands rested loosely on her back, while his other hand hung over the side of the bed.

* * *

><p>For the next two days Nathan and Haley spent their time blissfully continuing to reconnect. They spent most of their time at home, some of it in the bedroom, enjoying each other's company in a way that had escaped them for a long time. They watched movies and tv. They chatted about important things like their wedding and mindless things like the weather. They played cards and Nathan persuaded her to join him playing Xbox, while she convinced him to help her cook.<p>

The following day, they ventured outside the grounds of their home and met with a real estate agent. They looked at three houses and had plans to look at more. After arriving home, they headed back to the bedroom to once again consummate their union.

Nathan fell asleep shortly later and Haley was left alone with her thoughts. She of course, was thinking of her wedding! It left her giddy with excitement and full of energy. She looked over at Nathan and saw their lovemaking had the opposite effect on him. If it was anything like the past two days, she suspected he'd take a long nap and then wake reenergized. Instead of lying with him like she had before, she decided to make use of her energy.

Haley got up out of bed and picked up Nathan's button down shirt off of the floor. She put it on along with her panties and headed downstairs. She sat down at her piano and began playing. It wasn't long before the music took over.

Even in his slumber, Nathan missed Haley's presence by his side. He got up and put on a pair of boxers. He smiled when he heard the melodious sounds coming from downstairs. As he quietly walked down the stairs, Haley came into his view. He stopped for a minute and just watched her. He was utterly captivated.

She was lost in her music, playing with such ease and vigor, it was like she never stopped. Her entire body was in tune the chords she was playing. Her head and shoulders were moving around. Her eyes were filled with fire as each keystroke breathed life into her body.

Sensing her song was almost over, he made his way to the couch. He was lying down on his side watching her when the song finished.

Haley picked up her sheet music and started writing in the last few notes of the song she'd just composed.

"Ah-hem," Nathan purposely cleared his throat.

Haley was momently startled by Nathan. "When did you get here?" Not waiting for him to answer, she went right back to her work.

Nathan didn't bother to answer her. There was no point. She was "in the zone." He watched as she furiously scribbled down notes on her sheets, tested them out and then made some changes.

When Haley was finished, she turned to Nathan with a triumphant smile. "So what's up?"

Nathan laughed. Her energy and enthusiasm was infectious. "I was waiting for you to play something for me."

Haley's face lit up. "I know what!" She turned her attention back to the piano and began playing Tchaikovsky's _Romeo and Juliet Overture._

As Haley played this piece, her demeanor changed. The melody was soft and sweet, so her posture relaxed. Her face housed a light smile, her eyes were filled with love and her heart with serenity. From time to time, she even looked over at Nathan, causing her smile to widen.

Nathan knew she was playing this for him; _for them_. It moved him beyond words. He felt like his heart could burst with pride and love.

The second she was finished, Haley flitted over to the couch and jumped on top of Nathan. She hovered over him upright with one leg on either side him. She playfully put her hands on his chest. "That was especially for you!" She exuberantly exclaimed.

"It was?" Nathan grinned, his blue eyes sparkling with delight.

Haley lowered her head and answered him with soft kiss. "It was." She straightened back up and looked into Nathan's eyes. They sat there for a minute, sharing silent communications with their eyes.

Nathan unknowingly let their dominant thoughts fall out of his mouth. "I love you."

"I know," Haley beamed. She drummed her fingers on his chest. "And I love you, too…..In fact, I'm glad you said that because I have an idea for how to make our wedding night really memorable."

"I have a few of those ideas of my own," Nathan said suggestively raising his eyebrow.

"I bet you do! My idea is probably a little different than yours, but I think if we combine our ideas, we'll both be _very satisfied_," Haley smirked.

"I'm all for that!"

Haley ran her bottom lip through her teeth, and gave him a hopeful smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Nathan said excited.

"What if we don't have sex until we get married?" Haley shrugged her shoulders nervously. "Do you still love me?" She squeaked out hopefully.

Nathan blinked hard as he studied her. "What? Are you kidding?"

Haley bit her lip and shook her head.

Nathan sighed and looked to the side. He looked back her and could see how much this meant to her. He straightened up. "Uh, yeah. Okay."

As the words quickly sunk in, his body became aroused. He moved his hands to her shoulders and pulled her towards him. He turned her head and laid a few kisses on her neck. "Does it mean I still can't kiss you like this?"

"Oh," Haley moaned as she leaned towards him. "No," she said meekly.

Nathan moved his lips to the other side of her neck. "Or like this?"

"Okay, maybe we'll just start on the no sex thing tomorrow night!"

Nathan pulled her pack on top of him. "Good thing it's only four o'clock."

* * *

><p>Haley's entire body convulsed into laugher as she hopelessly tried to push Nathan's hand away from her sides. It was no use. He had one of her hands pin up beside her head, as he used his other to mercilessly tickle her. "Stop, stop," she choked out trying to catch her breath.<p>

Nathan stopped and moved his mouth to her neck and began ferociously sucking.

"Oh, God," Haley said her eyes widening. Knowing this was going to leave a mark, she tried to push him away, but once again, it was no use. Then he purposely shifted so she could feel his renewed hardness against her thigh. "Again! You're ready again!"

Nathan popped his head up for a brief second. "You complaining?"

"No," Haley said as she raked her nails over his back.

Nathan began to move his hands down the length of her body, heading towards her center. He stopped when he heard their landline phone ringing. The only time that phone rang was when the security guard on duty called. "What the fuck!"

"Is someone here?" Haley asked sneaking a peek at the clock. It was a little after eleven p.m.

"This late?" Nathan asked burying his face in the pillow as he tried to calm himself.

Haley squeezed out from him and reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"It's Bill. Agent Sommers is here. He'd like to be let in."

Haley sat up. "Okay. Let him in."

"Who?"

Haley hung up the phone and frantically began looking around for clothes. "Derek. I have a bad feeling, Nathan."

Nathan got up and began throwing on some clothes. "It could be good news."

Dressed in a Celtic's shirt and shorts, Haley stood in front of Nathan and took his hands. "I hope so, but if it's not, we'll deal with this together."

Nathan nodded. He kissed the top of Haley's forehead and then hugged her. They cling to each other tightly until they heard the doorbell.

They headed downstairs and Nathan opened up the door for Derek as Haley pushed in the alarm code.

"Hey," Derek said as he stepped inside. "Sorry it's so late, but this was important."

"I figured," Haley sighed. "Let's go into the living room."

Haley and Nathan sat down side by side on the sectional sofa and Derek sat adjacent to them.

Derek looked around the room. "There's no easy way for me to tell you this."

Nathan fidgeted. Haley put her hand down on Nathan's bouncing knee. "Just tell us, Derek."

"Damien knows about your wedding."

"What? How?" Nathan asked for both of them.

"We're not sure. He doesn't know where. He just knows the date and he's trying to learn more."

"We just sent out the invitations," Haley said putting her hand to her head. "That was stupid. I bet he got his hands on one."

Nathan had another guess. "What did you find out about Gary?"

"The F.B.I. wouldn't give me any information. They just assured me that they're keeping an eye on him and he's not a concern."

Nathan read a trace of skepticism in Derek's voice. "Do you buy that?"

"I don't know," Derek admitted. "Either way, I don't think it's a good idea to go ahead with the wedding on that date."

"Then we'll just get married on a different date," Haley said assuredly. "Maybe we'll push it up. Yeah, that's what we'll do."

Nathan looked at Haley with surprise. She was so calm and confident and she'd come up with that idea so quickly. "I don't know. We need to think this through."

"No, we don't," Haley disagreed fiercely. She looked at Derek and then Nathan directly in the eye. "He's not taking this from us. We are getting married and if it's not on the fourth, it will be sooner. I'm done delaying my life plans for him."

Derek looked around the room. "Well, this would be a safe place."

"No!" Nathan said loudly. He turned to Haley. "You hate this place. I don't want—"

"I don't _hate _it," Haley said running her hand down his arm. "And I do feel safe here. We can make it real pretty—Oh, Nathan," she said enthusiastically, "we can do it next week! People are flying in for the bachelor and bachelorette parties anyway!"

"My advice is to keep in quiet," Derek suggested. "Especially since we're not sure how Damien got the information."

"You think that could work?" Nathan asked him.

"I don't see why not. We could keep the date out there on the fourth—"

Haley's mind was racing with ideas. "We'll surprise _everyone_! We'll get a Justice of the Peace, although I really wanted Ken," she said giving Nathan a sad look, "but if this is what we have to do, then that's fine. It'll be smaller than we anticipated, but we'll make sure we have everyone we want come out. It won't be a problem with the ladies. Most of them are coming for the shower—even Tess! So, it will just be the guys. I'm sure you and Lucas can think of something. Really play up the bachelor party to get them all here."

Nathan couldn't help but get caught up in Haley's enthusiasm. How had such horrible news turned into such a positive change in events?

Haley took Nathan's hand in hers. "Oh my God. Nathan. Next week I could be Mrs. Scott!"

It sounded too good to be true. Nathan looked at Derek "We'd have to keep this between the three of us. No one in the F.B.I. can know."

"I agree," Derek said firmly.

Nathan turned to Haley. "You really want to do this?"

Haley shook her head. "I feel like this our one shot—our _one opportunity_—to outsmart him."

"Then we'll do it." Nathan leaned towards Haley and they shared a quick kiss on the lips.

Haley stood up. "I'm going to call Brooke and ask her to bring the dresses for 'one last fitting'," she said winking.

As soon as Haley left the room, Nathan turned to Derek. "I need to talk to you about something and I want to keep it a secret from Haley. Can you do that?"

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Everything" (Lifehouse)<p>

AN: I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this update. I will need your patience for the next few weeks as well. Hopefully, my life will be settled down by then.

I would also like to give some credit here to **Bailey Rae** for inspiring the part where Haley sits down at the piano. The next chapter has more of that, also thanks to **Bailey Rae**.

What did you think of Nathan's surprise? In my opinion, it was very in character and should have happened on the show. I'm guessing it only didn't because it is such a pain for makeup. Still, I wish they had it done for the finale! As for Haley not being pregnant, I've always had another plot in mind that prohibits me from having her pregnant now. I also like the idea of Haley figuring out her own issues before she becomes a mother. It goes along perfectly with what I have planned.

Now I think you can see where this story will end. On my profile page, I posted the summary for part three, _Walk on the Ocean_, so I can see if there is enough interest to post that part of the story. The only thing I'm worried about is the pressure which comes with posting, which includes editing and regular updates. For me, writing is a stress reliever and lately, I have to admit, posting has become a chore. When I posted this story (part two), there was a considerable drop off in interest, so if that is also true with part three, I may just continue writing it for myself at my own pace. If you decided to read the summary, please be aware, it has some _very big_ spoilers. If you read it and think it is something you would like to read, let me know.

I am also slowly, but surely working on _Arms_. My next post will be for that story, but I'm not sure when. Between all my stories, I'm averaging one post a week, which I think is fair considering my hectic personal and professional life.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! It definitely reminds me of the significance of posting and as I've said before, I would never start to post a story and not finish it. Hope all is well for you in our post-Naley world!


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

AN: Thanks to Dawn for this song suggestion : )

This chapter is dedicated to **Bailey Rae**! Thanks for your inspiration from your own writing, especially when it came to Haley's love for playing the piano.

Chapter 39: "Everything" (Lifehouse)

Haley sat down in the chair across from her sister. Quinn was sitting at the desk, trying her best to look professional as she tidied up some stacks of folders and peeked through the drawers.

"What do you think? Think you could work here?" Haley asked.

"Let me see." Quinn picked up the phone. "The Scott Foundation. Quinn James speaking, how can I help you?" She hung up the phone and looked to Haley for approval. "What do you think?"

"I think it was good….except you shouldn't use your name like that."

Quinn sat back in the chair, twirling a strand of her long, dirty-blonde wavy hair. "Oh. I didn't think about that."

"Look Quinn, you don't have to take the job here. It does come with a certain amount of risk."

"I want to," Quinn said confidently. "I believe in what you're doing here and I want to save up some money so I can open up my gallery. This way, I'll also have time to work on the side. It's perfect!"

Haley skeptically eyed her sister. "But what about the danger?"

"I like danger!" Quinn said looking around the room in a dramatic fashion.

"Not this kind," Haley muttered.

"Sorry," Quinn said wincing. "I didn't mean it that way! I can't imagine what it's been like for you."

"I just want you to realize what you're getting into. You have a choice. You'd have to work with Derek and also with Clay, you know-Nathan's agent," Haley causally mentioned.

"Right," Quinn said rolling her eyes. She pointed her finger at Haley. "Don't you think I don't know what you're up to! Mom blew it when she started playing him up to me."

"I'm not trying to hide anything," Haley said defensively. "I think you two would be a great couple—simple as that."

"Haley, nothing with you is as simple as that!" Quinn quipped.

Haley ignored her. "So do you want the job or not?"

"Yes!" Quinn bobbed up and down in the chair. "I'm excited that I get to decide how to spend all your money!"

Haley was happy at Quinn's enthusiasm. It was going to be nice to have her bubbly sister around. Often times Quinn's energy was infectious, as she was the type that got excited about icing a Toaster Pastry. She would be a great addition to the team as the one to reach out and network with organizations that could spend their money helping women. "Great! You can stay at our house."

Quinn checked her buzzing phone and shot up from the chair. She grabbed Haley by the arm and began leading her towards the door. "Come on, little sis! They're ready for you! Time for your shower!"

Haley shared a giddy squeal with her sister. Under most circumstances, Haley hated being the center of attention. In this case, she was happy to be celebrating this joyous occasion in an intimate setting with her friends and family.

* * *

><p>Haley pushed away the tissue paper that cloaked the contents of the gift she had just unwrapped. Her eyes widened when she saw the garment, if it could be called that. When Brooke leaned in and looked over her shoulder, she covered it back up with the paper.<p>

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Haley Bob. Show us the piece of sexy lingerie!" Taylor said gleefully.

Haley pointed at her. "You gave this to me!" She looked around for a card or label, but couldn't find one. "Isn't that right!"

"Why don't you show it to us so I can tell you?" Taylor smirked.

"There are children here!" Haley said looking at her nieces, Lily and Jenny.

"Cover your eyes," Taylor told them.

Most of the younger girls covered their eyes. The ones who didn't had their eyes shield by the women around them.

Haley narrowed her eyes at Taylor as she fished out the piece of lingerie. Her face flushed bright red as she held up the skimpy, sheer black piece that didn't leave anything to the imagination. As laughter broke out, Haley shoved it back in the box and thrust it at Brooke. She glared at Taylor.

"It wasn't me," Taylor insisted. "I got you a red piece."

Haley looked around the room.

"I went with ivory one," Peyton said.

"You opened mine," Quinn said. "It was the purple lace one."

"Why did everyone get me lingerie?" Haley said as she eyed the rest of her presents. They were all giftbags or clothes boxes.

"Because you have everything else," Vivian said gesturing around them.

"And the lingerie is just as much for Nathan as for you," Taylor said with a wink.

Lydia entered the living room from the dining room. She took one look at her daughter and laughed. "You opened my present, didn't you? I can't believe I missed it!"

"MOM!" Haley shouted as more laughter broke out. "You are so embarrassing! I can't believe you did that!"

"Really, Hales? You're surprised Mom did that?" Quinn asked.

"I guess not," Haley sighed. She took the next giftbag in the pile of presents.

"Uh, Haley," Tess said. "That's my gift and might not want to open that just now," she said sheepishly.

"No, I want to," Haley said embarrassed she made one of her guests feel that way. "I guess I'll have something different to wear for every night of my honeymoon."

Everyone looked up as the doorbell rang. Haley's heart sank. There were only two people left on the guest list she had given to the security guard. She swallowed hard as her mother opened the door and let Deb and Rachel in.

Brooke put her hand on Haley's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Haley said confidently. "I just didn't think they would come."

When Deb and Rachel were finishing hugging her mother, Haley stood up to greet them. "I'm happy you could make it."

"Rachel _insisted_," Deb said patting Rachel's hair.

"Here, come sit here," Vivian said pointing to two seats on the sectional sofa. "Can I get you something to drink? My mom made a great punch."

"No punch for me," Rachel said quickly. "I'll take some water, sparkling, if you have it."

"I'll take some punch," Deb said.

Vivian nodded and heading off to get the drinks.

Deb and Rachel handed Haley their gifts directly then took their seats.

Haley began to work on Rachel's gift first. It was in small flat rectangular box. She pushed aside the soft pink ribbons and tore away the white decorative wrapping paper. She opened up the box and found a sterling silver 5" x 7" frame. Inside was the original picture of Nathan, Haley and Rachel taken just after her piano recital. "Family" was engraved at the top.

Tears sprung to Haley's eyes. This was the way it was supposed to be. Rachel was wrong to cut her brother out of the photo, as she did for Haley's fifteenth birthday and Haley was wrong to cut Rachel out and use that photo for Nathan's scrapbook. No one should have cut anyone out. Haley saw the heavy symbolism in this simple gift from Rachel. With tears streaming down her face, she looked up at Rachel. Vivian had just returned and was handing her glass of water. Although Rachel took the glass and looked away, Haley could see a trace of tears in her eyes.

When Deb caught Haley's eyes, she gave her a look of disapproval. What was that for? Upsetting Rachel? For not having Rachel in the wedding party? Did it run deeper than that? Was she unhappy about the wedding? Did she not this marriage to take place?

"What is it Auntie Haley?" Maura asked curiously.

Overcome with emotion, Haley handed the frame to Maura to pass around and excused herself. She headed through the dining room and into the kitchen. In there she found a caterer preparing lunch. Haley continued to the hallway. She heard the sound of the television and laugher coming from the sports room. She figured Nathan was inside playing poker with her father, Lucas, his Uncle Keith and Jake. Not wanting to disrupt them, she headed into the scrapbook room. She took a seat at the desk and began flipping through the scrapbook she'd made for Nathan, desperate to find more pictures of her as a child with both Nathan and Rachel.

A few minutes later, Vivian knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Hey."

Haley turned around to face her sister. "Sorry. I just needed a minute."

"What is it?"

"I guess I'm upset that Nathan's mom hates me."

"You care what Deb thinks?" Vivian asked rolling her eyes.

"She's going to be my mother-in-law. You know what that's like, don't you?" Haley knew that Vivian did not have the best relationship with her mother-in-law.

"Oh, I do, but I don't see what you can do about it. Deb has made up her mind."

"Actually, she's angry with me because Rachel is not in the wedding party. I feel like if I did what she asked, it would have helped things." Haley closed her eyes and shook her head. "I should have just let her be in it."

Vivian walked over to Haley and put her hand on her shoulder. "Let her take my spot."

Haley popped her head up. "What?"

"I don't need be in the wedding, Haley. I'm too old to be a bridesmaid anyway."

"No, you're not! And I want _you_ in the wedding!"

Vivian lovingly ran her hand down the back of Haley's head. "Let me do this for you. I promise you, I don't mind."

"But your dress—"

"It looks like Rachel put on a little weight. I bet she's only a few sizes down from me. Brooke can take care of that."

At that moment, Brooke popped her head inside the room. "Take care of what?"

"Can you alter my bridesmaid dress to fit Rachel?" Vivian asked.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Brooke exclaimed. "I can take care of it. I have plenty of time to do that."

Haley sprung to her feet. "No, you need to do it right away."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Please don't ask any questions," Haley begged. "You would need to do this for tomorrow."

Brooke's eyebrows shot up. "Tomorrow?"

Haley nodded.

"Yeah. I can do it. Is everything okay?" Brooke asked with great concern.

"What's going on, Haley Bob?" Vivian asked.

"I can't say anything, but it will be fine." Haley took Vivian's hands in hers. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes," Vivian said squeezing her hands.

"You want me to go get her?" Brooke asked pointing towards the door. "Because it sounds like I really need to get her measurements."

"Yes," Haley answered, wiping at the corners of her eyes.

Vivian and Brooke left the room. A minute later she heard Vivian's voice. "That door on the right."

Rachel sheepishly appeared in the doorway. Haley motioned for her to come inside. She gave her a long, tight hug. When they broke away, both girls had tears in their eyes.

Rachel looked around the room. "What is this room?"

"It's for scrapbooking. I don't use it as much as I should," Haley admitted. An awkward silence ensued until Haley spoke again. "Thanks for that gift."

"I didn't mean to upset you. It was a peace offering; you know, after my last visit."

"The truth is, I think it made me feel guilty. You reached out to us then and I didn't fully understand what you were telling us. I did some research on borderline personality disorder and it helped me understand what's been going on with you."

Rachel looked away as if slightly embarrassed. "I'm working on it." She turned back to Haley. "You felt guilty? Why?"

"Because I was being stubborn. I should have asked you to be in the wedding—and not just because your Nathan's sister. You were my childhood best friend, too."

Rachel smiled. "And now we're going to be sister's-in-law."

"And I want you in my wedding—if you want to be. Brooke said she can take care of a dress for you."

"Is this because of my mom?" Rachel asked crossing her arms. "I know she's been up your ass about this."

"A little," Haley admitted. "But mostly because it's the right thing to do."

"I'd be honored to be your wedding," Rachel beamed.

"Oh goodie!" Brooke said bursting in through the door with her measure tape in one hand and a small notepad and pencil in the other. She stuck the pencil in her mouth and quickly began wrapping the tape around Rachel.

Rachel looked at Haley. "What about the other thing we talked about?"

"What thing?" Haley asked confused.

Rachel mouthed the word "Gary."

Haley adamantly shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, Rachel. That can't happen."

Rachel expression quickly shifted. She gave Haley a mean stare. A second later, it vanished. She was back to normal.

Haley was left wondering if she imagined that stare and the evil look in Rachel's eyes. Was that all still there? Could Rachel be trusted? In the end, Haley figured that if Rachel had this mental disorder which had been untreated for years, it would make sense if it appeared from time to time. The most important thing was that Rachel had it under control. Since that look only lasted for a brief moment, Haley was left hoping that was exactly the case.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked into the master bedroom, and shut the door behind him. He shook his head and sighed as he looked at Haley. "Yeah. Don't go out there. In fact, I'm not going back out there. I'm barricading myself up here with you."<p>

Haley closed the book she was read and set it on the nightstand as Nathan plopped himself down next to her on the bed. Haley sat up. "I hate being stuck up here! I want to know what's going on!"

Nathan laughed. "Relax, it's all under control."

"I cannot relax! It's my wedding day! No one knows that yet! I'm not allowed out of the bedroom to see what's going on and I know people are here! I'm not sure what to wear or when we should tell everyone what's going on. Plus," Haley said pointing at him. "You're here and I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding, but I guess we aren't going by superstitions, but it bothers me anyway. Then, you have to look so sexy which make it worse because I know I can't touch you!"

"Are you done?" Nathan smirked. Thus far, he was surprised Haley had let him take charge of the last minute wedding plans.

"You can get me so mad sometimes! How can you be so relaxed?"

"Are you _mad_ or are you _excited_?" Nathan challenged her.

A slow smile spread over Haley's face. "By tonight, I'll be Mrs. Nathan Scott!"

Nathan sat up and looked at her nervously. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust it's all going to work out and I have everything under control."

"But when do we tell everyone? I mean, they need to get ready. We need a couple of hours to do that. They still think we're having the bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight. I don't understand why we didn't at least tell the bridal party yesterday!"

"You just said you trusted me," Nathan reminded her.

"Is it because Rachel's in the bridal party now? You don't trust her?"

"I know what I'm doing, Hales. Just go with the flow. Put on dress—just a dress, not '_the dress_'- and we'll head downstairs and outside. The tent is set up, but don't worry because there's no flowers. They're serving lunch. After that, we'll tell people—just wait for my cue."

"I have something I want to do; it's a surprise for you," Haley said with gleam in her eye.

"Oh, yeah? Does it have anything to do with all that lingerie you just got? I really like that black see-through thingy-"

Haley smacked his arm. "You looked through my stuff!"

Nathan rubbed his arm. "Hales, don't make me take my shirt off. I know how sexy you think I am."

"Go down there and entertain our guests," Haley ordered him. "I'll be down in little while."

* * *

><p>As Stacy and Mrs. Battle walked away to get a refill on their drinks, Haley was left alone to look over the guests that would be there for her wedding. Originally, there were going to be far more people there, including those who showed their support at the kick-off foundation fundraiser. This was a smaller crowd, but Haley truthfully liked it better that way. She knew every person here and had some type of personal connection with them.<p>

Haley felt a warm set of arms around her legs and looked down to find Lily clinging to her. She patted her head, carefully avoiding the purple ribbon holding her hair back. "Hey, there, Lil. What's going on?"

"I don't want you to leave," the little girl mumbled into Haley's legs.

Haley bent down and lowered herself so she could talk to Lily. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"Nathan got the suitcases from my closet."

"He did?" The closet in the room Lily had picked out and decorated for herself was where they kept some of their luggage. "Well, I bet he was just giving you some room."

Lily's eyes remained wide and serious. "So you're not going anywhere?"

"No." Haley gave it a little more thought. Perhaps Nathan was up to something. "Well, maybe a honeymoon at some point." Sooner than little Lily realized.

"That's just a vacation, right? Not like when you went away….or like before when Nathan was really sad?" Lily finished her thoughts with a heavy sigh that brought her shoulders down.

Haley swallowed hard, trying not to let her emotions overcome her as she thought about how much their time apart affected Nathan and his family. "No. If Nathan and I go anywhere, it's going to be together."

Lily straightened up bit and raised an eyebrow at her. "And that's why you're getting married? So you can always be together?"

"Yes, but we're also getting married so we can be a family….Which means that we'll be family too. You and your mom, dad, Lucas, Brooke, and me and Nathan."

"I like our family," Lily said her face brightening.

"Me too. And I'm so happy you're going to be in my wedding." Haley smile and wrinkled her nose at Lily. "With the beautiful dress you and Aunt Brooke designed."

"Mommy says you and Nathan spoil me," Lily said bouncing up down.

Haley was happy to be included in that description. "Well, you deserve it because you took care of Nathan when I was away. You made him smile when I couldn't and now you make me smile. You're a special girl, Lily Rose."

"More special than Jenny?" Lily asked eyeing her friend who had just strolled by.

"Jenny is special too, but you're very special to Nathan and me," Haley said carefully.

"I'm going to tell Jenny!" Lily took off like a lightning bolt towards Jenny.

Haley inward cringed as she imagined the exchange. Luckily, when the two girls met up, Lucas distracted them by spraying silly string over them.

Haley stood up and took in the scene with great amusement. She imagined many more family gatherings with this crowd. She's always pictured a smaller house, but this house did have its advantages. Maybe they could stay there a bit longer…until Haley was pregnant…or maybe even through the birth of their first child…It wouldn't be much longer….A year tops, she personally predicted…Despite Damien's best efforts, everything was coming together for them.

Haley smiled as she sensed Nathan approaching from behind. She didn't even have to look. She could just _feel_ him. She looked down as his hands clasped around her waist. Her smile grew wider when she thought about the wedding band that would soon grace his ring finger.

"It's almost time," Nathan whispered into her ear.

Haley turned around. She straightened out the blue collar of his shirt and looked over the rest of his outfit. He had on a pair of khakis and dress shoes. "Is it time to change? How's this going to work?"

"You'll see," Nathan grinned.

"Is the Justice of the Peace here? I'd like to meet him beforehand."

Nathan shook his head. This was getting harder and harder to do without lying to her. "He's not here."

Haley looked at the giant white tent set up in the back yard. Under the tent was a floor with tables and chairs. Lunch had been served there and there were still some people sitting around leisurely chatting. Others were standing around and her nieces and nephews were running around playing. "Are we having it outside? If so, we need to rearrange—"

"Hales," Nathan said turning her back towards him. "All you'll have to do is put on your big, white dress. That's it."

"I have to do a little more than that. I have to do my hair and makeup so I look beautiful—"

"You already look beautiful."

"Special," she clarified. "But I also have my surprise for you." She pointed towards the house. "And we have to be inside for that."

"Let's do that first, then. I'll start rounding people up and tell them to go to the piano room."

Haley stomped her foot as he brushed past her. "Nathan! How did you know I need them in the piano room?"

A few feet away, Nathan briefly turned around and shrugged and smirked at her. Of course he knew what her surprise was.

* * *

><p>Haley looked at all the faces gathered around her. The large room was filled. There were even children sitting on the stairs facing her.<p>

Nathan stood next to her by the piano bench. "Ready?"

"Yes, but I can't have you close to me like this."

Nathan took a few steps behind her and to the side.

"I need to see you." Haley pointed towards the windows. "Go stand over there with my mom and your aunt."

Nathan went over and stood with the ladies. Everyone quieted down and focused their attention on Haley.

Haley stepped back so her back was facing the stairwell, allowing her to make eye contact with as many people as possible. "Nathan and I wanted to thank you all for coming to our home and to celebrate our wedding. We have a couple of surprises in store for you, but first I have something I wanted to share with you. As a lot of you know, words don't come easily to me, especially when it comes to my feelings. So, I wrote this song for Nathan. It's supposed to symbolize how he's my light, my hope, my strength, my purpose-" Haley stopped herself, not wanting to babble. She looked directly into Nathan's bright blue eyes. "He's everything," she finished with a genuine smile.

Haley took a seat on her piano bench. She set her fingers to the keys, her foot on the pedal and closed her eyes, to summon the emotions she was trying to convey with her music. She opened her eyes, and again looked at Nathan. Her fingers began moving, as if propelled by an uncontrollable force.

From the second the music filled the room, Nathan understood what she was doing. She was telling the story of their love and its challenges and joys. The melody started off softly and sweetly, then took a sharp, dramatic turn. The cycle continued, with Haley's passion and fire emanating through the fast, loud elements and her calmness and warmness guiding them through the slow, quiet segments. She switched off between throwing herself into the music and bringing herself out of it to connect with her audience—well, Nathan really. Each time the music slowed down, she looked at him, with a look of utter peace and contentment.

Nathan also saw how she was also expressing her appreciation for their love, and for him. This was her thank you note, her marriage vows, and wedding gift all wrapped together.

It was everything he loved about her. It was pure Haley. It was touching. It was emotional. It was powerful. It was straight from her heart.

Haley ended her melody on a soft, tender note, looking at Nathan. Just like after the speech she gave at the fundraiser, he was speechless. She looked closely at him as she took to her feet. Her mother's arm was extended up his back on one side and his Aunt Karen's on the other. In a way, it looked like they were propping him up.

Haley began to make her way over to him. A thunderous applause broke out, reddening her cheeks. Nathan recovered by the time she reached him. He extended his arms. She kissed his cheek and then leaned in to receive his hug.

When they broke apart, they kept their arms secured around each other as they faced everyone.

"Uh…." Nathan paused and took a deep breath, hoping to calm his racing heart. "I think I speak for everyone her, when I say that was…._moving_?..." He trailed off trying to find the right words to express what he just heard and felt.

"Let me tell them," Haley said anxiously. Filled with adrenaline from her performance and about the wedding ceremony, she was about to burst with excitement.

Nathan gave her a slight nod of approval.

"Considering that we have all of you here—everything we need really—Nathan and I have decided to get married tonight!" Haley excitedly announced.

Silence fell over the room.

"We don't get to go Florida?" Nino asked breaking the silence.

Haley bit her lip. She hadn't thought about how some people were looking for to their wedding as a vacation. "Well—"

"Actually we do," Nathan jumped in.

Haley slowly pulled away and looked up at him. "Nathan—"

"Surprise," Nathan said giving Haley a nervous smile. He looked around at confused faces and muffled whispers. "I hired a bunch of private planes to fly out to Ken's resort in the Keys. The wedding will take place tomorrow, at sunset, so you have time to get your things together and make arrangements—"

"Does this mean there's no bachelor/bachelorette party?" Stacy asked unable to hide her disappointment.

"We could definitely party on the plane," Clay grinned.

"Nathan, are you sure about this?" Haley whispered to Nathan.

Nathan nodded sincerely. He pointed at Derek. "Right now, Agent Sommers has a set of directions and guidelines he'd like to give you so we can make this work. Then, we were hoping Clay and Quinn could help organize the flights. We have some leaving tonight and a few tomorrow."

Things started to sink in with Haley. They were getting married _tomorrow_, on the _beach_, just as they intended. As promised, Nathan really did have everything under control.

"I think it would be better if we all met in the living room," Derek suggested. "Everyone grab a seat and get comfortable. I have a lot to go over."

Nathan and Haley stayed behind as everyone headed to living room, which was opened up to include the dining room.

"We're really doing this?" Haley asked skeptically.

"If you want to." Nathan lovingly rubbed his face over her head. "I wanted you to have your dream wedding."

"My dream wedding just includes you," Haley said. She put her arms through his and looked up with him, her eyes brimming with tears. "You're all I want. You're all I need. You're everything."

"I felt that, Hales—in your song." They shared a soft kiss to confirm their feelings.

"So does that mean you don't want to do this?" Nathan asked.

"No, I do," Haley said quickly. "I just wanted you to know." She pulled away as her head was hit with a flurry of thoughts. "We have so much to do! If we're having a reception, we need a song! We don't have a song! Actually, we have two songs—"

"Let me pick. I'll take care of it—and everything else. Ken is onboard, he's working with Derek, so we don't have to worry about that. We'll be the only people at his resort. We'll leave for our honeymoon—"

"Where did you put those suitcases? I have to pack!" Haley said throwing her hands up. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever you want."

"Are you going with the guys?" Haley asked quietly.

"No. We're going together—alone. We'll split up once we're there. I don't want to be a part from you unless I have to do."

Haley read a trace of fear in his voice. "Me, either. Far away, for far too long, right?"

"Right," Nathan said planting a kiss on her forehead. "Too long."

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "Chasing Cars" (Snow Patrol)<p>

AN: I am going to try very hard to finish post this story soon. _Hopefully_, I'll get on a roll and finish it up with in the next few weeks, if not sooner.

In this chapter, I mentioned different choices for Naley's wedding song—kind of like the show did. For this story, what do you think it should be? I've already picked, but am interested to see if you agree.

Thanks for faithfully reading and reviewing this story! It means a lot to me, especially as my posting slowed down. Just four more chapters to go. I am cheering myself on!


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 40: "Chasing Cars" (Snow Patrol)

"We are now beginning to make our final descent. We'll be landing in about twenty minutes," the pilot announced over the intercom.

Haley lifted her head off of Nathan's shoulder, leaned forward and rubbed her eyes. Nathan lazily sat up as well.

Haley looked at Nathan and saw a piece of sleep in his eye. She reached over and brushed it away. "There. All set."

"No, I don't think I'm all set. I think I need a kiss."

Haley swiftly put her lips to his and kissed him. "How was that?"

"Yup. I'm awake now," Nathan grinned.

Haley ran her thumb along his cheek feeling the light scruff. "Now, I know why you didn't shave this morning. You were holding off for tomorrow."

Nathan checked the time. It was just a few minutes from midnight. "Well, it's almost today. But yeah, I wanted to get nice, clean shave." He rubbed his chin. "I kind of like this though. What do you think?"

Haley scrunched her face up. "Maybe a little, but just remember, these lips have to be able to get near those," she said pointing to their lips.

"We won't have a problem with that tonight, I promise."

Haley looked around the private plane Nathan had chartered for them. It was small, but perfect for the two of them. They were in the middle section of the plane, in a portion that resembled a private room. They were seated on a leather couch and opposite them was mini bar and television and another seat. There were only three other people on the plane; a cook/flight attendant and the pilots. With the pilots in the cockpit and the flight attendant in the back of the plane, they had complete privacy for most of the flight.

Haley settled back against the seat. "I can't believe we slept most of the flight."

"Yeah, well it's not like we could have joined the 'Mile High Club', due to your no sex rule," Nathan said disappointedly.

Haley started to fiddle with his collar. "Well, there's always the honeymoon."

"I didn't really plan anything for the honeymoon, Hales," Nathan reluctantly admitted. "I barely had time to do this."

"Let me take care of the honeymoon. Oh-wait—we could just wing it! Won't that be fun? We'll just fly out somewhere, talk to people there, pick a hotel—that's the best way to travel you know, talk to people there—"

Nathan smiled broadly. He loved seeing Haley so excited. "Sold! You're in charge."

Well, the first thing she was going to do was try to charter this plane. "Nathan, what airport are we flying into?"

"It's a private one, right next to the one we flew out of last time."

"And how exactly did you arrange all of this?"

"Money talks, babe. Derek helped, too. He cleared everyone, like this crew, and then I offered them double to do this last minute."

"What would we do if we didn't have money?" Haley asked seriously.

"Live off our love," Nathan answered jokingly.

"I'm serious! We are so lucky that we do these things—you know, like use money to outsmart Damien."

At the mention of that name, Nathan's face fell. "I don't want to talk about him. It's bad enough that we had to change things."

"I'm okay with change these days….You should be, too. It's exciting! I can't believe how everyone dropped everything to do this."

"Of course they did. They're really excited for us."

The group did include quite people from the Celtics organization. "Those guys, Nathan, your team…"

Nathan sighed. "They're good guys, Hales. That's not the issue. It never was."

"It's me," Haley said. She was the reason he was going to give up basketball. "Listen, I'm going to be busy. I signed up for two online classes; then I'm going to start volunteering at a school, just to get my feet wet." She was hoping for a place that had a tutor center, similar to Tree Hill High. Derek was still looking into this as he tried to find a discreet place that would work for her situation. "Then, I hope—"

"Haley, I know. Let's just enjoy the next few days." Nathan buried his face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent. "The only downside to this is that if we stuck to our plans, we would already be married now."

Haley knew where he mind was headed. Not only were they married, but they would probably be celebrating. "One more night, Nathan. You can handle the wait." She laughed as she started to think about their past and just how long they had waited to get this point.

Nathan put his hand on her knee and squeezed it. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was remember the first time you told me you were going to marry me."

"The night after my prom…"

"You said it so seriously—_I'm going to marry you, Haley'_," she mocked him.

"_James_. I said, '_I'm going to marry you someday, Haley James_," he corrected her.

"No," Haley said with complete certainty, "you said that when we were at the beach, later that summer, talking about our future."

Nathan was filled with nostalgia as he remembered that conversation.

* * *

><p>"<em>This may be my favorite moment with you," he said lightly kissing her forehead. <em>

_Touched by his words and unable to formulate a response, Haley put her head back down on his shoulder. A minute later, she looked up as he began to laugh. "What's so funny?"_

"_I guess you don't feel the same, huh?"_

"_No," Haley said quickly. "It's not that…" Haley straightened herself up and tried to shake off the intensity of his gaze. His eyes, when he looked at her a certain way, could literally make her unable to think clearly. "For me," she continued, "I don't think anything can compare to the night you told me that you were going to marry me someday." _

_Nathan smiled. "You are—"_

"_Such a girl," Haley finished laughing. "I know. But it's more like I had imagined things in my mind between us for years and it was like all of sudden I realized I wasn't going crazy and you were right there with me!"_

"_I can't believe you didn't know. I felt like I was so obvious. I even tried to hide from you at times."_

"_You're kidding?" Haley said in disbelief._

"_No, I wish I was. I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings. And you were so young anyway. I mean, you still are."_

"_I don't feel that way. This just feels right to me."_

"_Me too." Nathan gave her a soft kiss before turning back to watch the sunset._

"_Tell me again," Haley said putting her head back down._

"_How I'm going to marry you?" Nathan laughed._

"_Yes! Then, this will be my favorite moment too."_

"_I'm going to marry you, Haley James," he said mocking himself as he gave her a squeeze._

"_And?" Haley said pressing him._

"_And I'm going to be a big NBA star and buy you lots of nice things. And you are going to be…" _

"_A teacher!" Haley answered making him laugh._

"_You think the wife of an NBA star is going to be a teacher?"_

"_Why not?" she questioned._

"_Fine. You're going to be a teacher." Nathan paused for a moment and Haley could swear she felt a tenseness enter his body. "And we are going to be happy like your parents and not screw-ups like mine," he added._

"_Okay, but we're not going to have six kids like my parents did!" Haley said trying to lighten up the mood._

"_No?" Nathan said meeting her eyes. "I thought you liked your big family."_

"_I love my family and all but…sometimes I just felt lost. For a long time, they just let me be. Now, I feel like my parents are taking out all their parenting mistakes on me," she confided. "I just want a small family. Maybe a boy and a girl. A little boy with your eyes, of course," she said smiling up at him._

_Nathan felt a jolt of electricity run through his body at her words. He pulled her tight and whispered, "and I want a little girl just like you."_

_Haley's lips crashed on to a fierceness that sent him over the edge. Nathan let his emotions take over as he fell back on the blanket taking her with him. He was slightly grateful that their position left her on top of him, but that sound faded as he felt himself losing control. His hands were traveling up and down her back, as her hands grasped at his hair. Then, when her body began to shift against his, Nathan suddenly snapped back to reality. He stopped kissing her and grabbed her hips trying to still her. Haley looked at him curiously. Nathan gently rolled her off him so she was now on her side facing him. _

"_Sorry," Nathan said quietly. "I just needed you to stop that for a minute," he said closing his eyes._

"_Oh," Haley responded embarrassed._

"_It's okay. Just give me a minute. Talk my ear off about something stupid like you usually do," he said smiling with his eyes still closed._

"_Hey!" Haley said laughing. "Okay, well how about let's talk about what we're going to name our kids."_

"_Yeah, that should do it."_

"_So, what about Nathan? Do you want a son named after you?"_

"_No way," Nathan answered quickly. "That's more my dad's style. My mom won that battle, luckily. I don't want to be anything like him, Hales," he said opening his eyes. Haley could sense both frustration and sadness in his voice and face. "I'm not going to push my son to be anything like me."_

"_Okay," Haley said stroking his cheek. "So what names do you like then?"_

"_I haven't really thought about that, Haley. You can pick, okay?"_

"_Really?" she asked thrilled._

"_Sure," Nathan smiled._

"_Okay, well you might not like the name Nathan, but I do. And I want my son to be just like his daddy. So I pick Ethan. It's close enough, but not too close."_

"_Geez, Hales. I take it back."_

"_No, you can't! You can pick the girl's name."_

"_I don't know, Haley."_

"_Please?"_

"_Right now?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Okay. How about Lily?"_

"_That's so sweet!" Haley cooed._

"_Haley, you can't tell anyone about this," Nathan said scrunching his face up._

"_You're embarrassed?"_

"_A little. The things I do for you…" Nathan said nodding his head towards her._

"_It calmed you down didn't it?" Haley said with satisfaction._

_Nathan laughed. "Yeah, it did. But now I'm ready to pick things back up." _

"_So am I," Haley said pressing back up against him._

"_Be gentle with me, Haley?" Nathan said with a smirk. Haley tried to give him a push, but didn't move a bit and just laughed. "That's my girl," he said with a quick laugh before pushing his lips back onto hers._

* * *

><p>It seemed like that conversation happened just yesterday. At times he was still in disbelief that despite all that happened, they seemed poised to end up with the very future they dreamed up as teenagers. Two kids or six didn't matter so much—just as long they were a family.<p>

"And now," Nathan beamed as he looked at Haley, who was still _his girl_, "we're getting married on the beach."

Haley shot to her feet. She reached down and grabbed at his hands and pulled him to his. She held his hands in hers and began to bob up and down on the tip of her toes with giddy excitement. "It's all coming together! Someday is here! Say it again, Nathan! Tell me you're going to marry me!"

Nathan looked into her glistening big, brown, perfect eyes. "I'm going to marry you, Haley James….Tonight, I'm going to marry you."

The jolts continued to flow throughout Haley's body as she heard those words, this time in Nathan's strong, deep voice. "And I'm going to be Haley James Scott!"

"Technically, since we filled out the marriage license—"

"Stop! I'm not your wife until Ken pronounces it!"

The both swayed as the plane dipped.

"I think we better sit down," Nathan said pulling her down. The plane dipped again and Haley fell on top of him. The both laughed, shared a few kissed, then settled down. They enjoyed the last few minutes laying there contently in each other's arms, forgetting the outside world.

They stayed that way until the plane doors opened up, bringing in that outside world. This time, unlike so many other times in their life, they welcomed that change. They were both looking forward to sharing their love and joy with the people in their world and it was all about to start.

* * *

><p>Nathan knew he was dreaming. Things were happening in that strange incoherent way that didn't match the confines of the rational world. They were happening in slow motion, yet very quickly. Despite this awareness, his senses were vivid enough to alarm him.<p>

He smelled the strange odor in the air.

He saw the barrel of the gun through a cloud of white haze.

He heard Haley's high-pitched frantic screams. "NATHAN!"

He felt the dirty tiled floor under his body.

He couldn't _move_.

He couldn't _talk_.

But he could _feel_. The fear running through his body wasn't for him; it was for her.

She was in danger. Somehow, just like last time, he knew it was his fault. Regret paralyzed him.

Suddenly, the scene changed. Even though he didn't hear it, he was sure at some point a shot from the gun had been fired.

He had he evidence at his feet to prove it.

He was standing over a dead body, blood oozing out of the back of the man's head, forming a deep red puddle. Even though the he couldn't see the man's face; he knew who it was.

Confirming that this was a dream, was the sadness and pity he felt as he looked at the man. He reminded in of the young, confused, insecure boy he once knew. Those feelings weren't rational because he hated this man.

The scene changed one more time.

Up ahead, in clear blue sky, he saw an airplane. It floated across the blue skyline until it suddenly made a diving turn, aimed directly at him. He didn't duck. He just stood there, staring at it head on, ready to take the hit.

It woke Nathan up with a start. He was drenched in sweat and already unable to make out the details of the nightmare. He was only left with a vague sense of doom and the idea that for some reason, he needed to watch out for airplanes.

* * *

><p>When Haley felt her head free from the touch of Brooke's hands, she tried to stand up.<p>

Brooke clamped her hands on Haley's shoulders and pushed her right back down. "Not so fast. I'm not done yet."

"Brooke! It's been over two hours!" Haley complained.

"That's a perfectly appropriate span of time for hair and makeup for your wedding!"

"I just need to stretch my legs. Please?"

"Fine," Brooke said stepping away.

Haley stood up, tightened the strap of her white terry-cloth robe, and stretched her arms.

"Haley! Don't ruin your hair!" Brooke chided her.

Haley turned around to face her. "Brooke, I'm going to be moving around a lot. There's still four hours to go!"

"I know, but I'm not done yet. We still need to add the veil and I need to load you up on hairspray."

"I thought you already did that!"

Brooke turned Haley around and guided her to look in the mirror and fingered some of the strand of her hair. "That spray was to help give you these soft curls."

Haley smiled as she saw her reflection. Her hair was partially pinned up and the rest hung down just over her shoulders in soft honey-blonde curls. Her makeup was perfect, not too heavy but more than her normal application, to give her that special look. "I look beautiful," she said in awe.

"Wasn't that hard," Brooke said looking over her shoulder. "So, are your wedding vows all set?"

Haley's eyes widened in horror. She turned around and frantically grabbed on Brooke's shoulders. "I don't have them! How could I forget to write my own wedding vows! What kind of a bride am I?"

"Relax, tutor girl, soon to be tutor wife. You'll come up with something."

"No, Brooke. I'm not like that! Do you have any idea how long it took me to write the speech for the fundraiser? I'm not a last minute person—"

"This whole wedding is last minute—"

"I mean with _words_! Brooke, you have to help me!" Haley begged.

"Just keep it simple; tell him you love him."

"Those three words are not enough!"

"Calm down," Brooke said severely. "Haley, it doesn't matter what you say. You and Nathan have lived your vows. You've been through more than any couple out there."

Haley nodded feeling a little better. "I still have to say something."

"You should go traditional. Tell you what; let me go get my laptop. I'll pull up some variations of vows you can blend together."

"Okay," Haley said weakly.

Brooke looked Haley over. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm going to throw up, but then I'll be okay."

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. Let me go do that and you go get your laptop."

Brooke looked around. She yelled at the closest person in earshot range. "Deb! Come hold up Haley's hair while she pukes!"

Haley shot Brooke a nasty look.

"What?" Brooke said defensively. "It'll be some good bonding time with your mother-in-law."

"Easy for you to say; you have Karen," Haley gritted out.

"I also have Victoria as my own mother," Brooke reminded her.

"Where is _my_ mom, anyway?" Haley said anxiously looking around.

Brooke smiled mysteriously. "She'll be right back. She went to get something."

As soon as Deb reached them, Brooke flitted away.

"Haley, are you okay? Did I hear Brooke right?" Deb asked concerned.

Although the knots in her stomach intensified, there was no way she was going to let her guard down in front of Deb. "You know Brooke. She overreacted. Listen, Deb, have you seen Rachel?"

"I was just with her. I think she's outside talking to Peyton. Why?"

Haley nervously bit her lip. Earlier in the morning, after giving it much thought, she'd decided _not_ to have this conversation with Deb. Yet here she was, about to head down that path. It was as if it was unavoidable. "Well, this morning when Taylor was handing out mimosas, I noticed Rachel had one….or two."

Deb huffily crossed her arms. "So you're keeping close tabs on Rachel again? And on your wedding day!"

"I just—I thought that people with substance abuse problems weren't supposed to drink." Haley was familiar with the basic tenets of Narcotics Anonymous from her social work degree and volunteer work.

"Hmph," Deb scoffed. "I think I know her better than you. It was just a little orange juice and champagne, Haley."

"I know but—"

"Tell you what," Deb interrupted, "_You_ focus your attention on _my son_ today and _I'll _keep a watch on _my daughter_. Now, if you'll excuse me, apparently I should get back to her in case she decided to sneak off and booze up. Wouldn't want her to wreck your precious wedding, would we? I mean, I know it's a big risk even having her here."

"Actually, looks like you're the loose cannon," Haley shot back.

Deb, who had been about to take off, stopped short in her tracks and glared at Haley.

Haley was unable to hold back any longer. "Look," she said tersely. "Nathan and I are happy. If you're not here to celebrate with us, then…you can go home...because I don't want you here."

"I wonder how my son would feel about that," Deb said crossing her arms.

"Nathan would be just fine with that; trust me," Haley said looking her directly in the eye.

"Yeah, well, I guess I lost my son to you a long time ago."

"That would imply he was yours to begin with. As long as I've known him, he's always been looking for a family to call his own. I'm happy that I've been able to give that to him."

"Are you pregnant? Is that why you pushed up the wedding?" Deb asked looking Haley up and down.

Haley subconsciously tightened up her robe. "Not that it's any of your business, but no! However, Nathan and I do intend on starting a family. I was talking about _my family_; my mom and dad!" Haley spotted her mom coming in the door. "Mom!"

Deb turned around. When she saw Lydia, she made a beeline for the door, icily rubbing shoulders with Lydia as they brushed past each other.

"What was that about?" Lydia asked as she reached Haley.

Haley started to tear up. Knowing Brooke would kill her for wrecking her makeup, she fought hard to hold back the tears. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the corner of her eyes. "She hates me."

"Oh, Haley Bob. She's your mother-in-law. She's supposed to hate you. In fact, did you know that your Grams didn't want me to marry your father?"

"Grams? No!" Haley said in disbelief. "She loved Daddy."

"Not at first. She thought he wasn't good enough. In time, she learned she was wrong." Lydia gently stroked Haley's hair. "I always loved her a little less though."

"I don't know, Mom," Haley sighed. This situation seemed far more complicated than her mother's.

"Enough of that!" Lydia snapped. She looked around. "Where's Brooke?"

"Right here!" Brooke said bouncing over to them. She set her laptop down on a nearby table. "Do you have it?" She asked Lydia excitedly.

Lydia held up small blue satin satchel. "I do."

"What's that?" Haley asked.

Lydia handed her the satchel. "It's your something borrowed, something blue, something old, something new!"

"All rolled into one," Brooke added. "Open it!"

Haley untied the strings and emptied the contents into her hand. She held up the white garter with blue bow tied to the front. "This is beautiful."

"My mom gave this to me with strict instructions to pass it along to my youngest daughter." Lydia thumbed her daughter's cheek. "That's you….My baby," she said letting out a choked sob.

"Oh, Mom," Haley as she embraced her mother.

Brooke let them hug for a few seconds, then broke them up. "That's enough! Haley, look at it again. See the blue sequins? I stitched them in. That brings something new to it."

"And it's not yours," Lydia said sternly. "It belongs to my youngest granddaughter. You have to give it to her. Promise me."

"I promise," Haley agreed. Suddenly queasy, she thrust the garter and satchel into Brooke's hand and grabbed her mother's hand. "I'm going to throw up!"

"Why are you brining me?" Lydia asked as Haley dragged her to the bathroom.

"Hold my hair!"

Lydia dutifully held up her daughter's hair as Haley threw up into the toilet. "Could this be one of my grandchildren sending me a message?" She joked.

Finished, Haley stood up and started cleaning herself up. "No, Mom. I'm not pregnant. It's just nerves; just like before my piano recital." Haley caught hold of her reflection in the mirror. She smiled back at herself.

"What is it, baby?" Lydia asked curiously.

Haley turned around to face her mother. "I wouldn't mind being pregnant. I think I'm ready. Maybe I could get pregnant on my honeymoon."

"Or you could just take a few months and enjoy being newlyweds."

"Or that," Haley said wistfully. "But either way, Mom, I'm so ready to move forward in my life with Nathan."

Lydia and Haley exchanged beaming smiles.

Lydia reached behind her and grabbed a toothbrush. "Tonight is going to be a very special night. Now, brush your teeth and floss or else I won't have any chance of getting those grandbabies!"

* * *

><p>Nathan paced back and forth tented area set up for the reception. It was set back a comfortable distance from the shore. A floor was set up over the grassy area. Half of the floor was left open for dancing with a DJ, while the other half had circular tables and chairs for setup for dinner. White and purple flowers filled vases acting as the centerpiece and lights were strung up along the inside of the tent. It was all last minute, but served its purpose. It looked and felt like a wedding. Now, he just needed his bride.<p>

When Nathan heard a plane flying above, he followed the sound. He stepped out of the tent and stopped. He stuck his hands in his pocket and looked up towards the sky and stared off into space. He was experienced feelings of déjà vu and tried to find the source of his frustration.

Lucas walked over and examined his cousin. "Nate? You okay?"

Nathan snapped out of his daze. "Yeah. Hey, have you checked on Haley?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

Nathan looked around nervously. "She should be here by now. Can you call her?"

"Nate—"

"Please," Nathan said desperately as he shifted around. "Just do it."

"Okay." Lucas said put his hand up to calm Nathan as he looked at him in disbelief. With Ken's strict no cellphone policy, they had been communicating with walkie-talkie radios. He pulled one out of his pocket. "She's probably with Brooke." He pushed in the button and waited for a response. When Brooke answered the phone, he persuaded her to get Haley.

As they waited, Nathan grew more nervous. "Something's wrong, man."

Lucas heard rumblings on the other end of the radio. "Hey. Haley? You alright?" He asked.

Haley's sweet voice filled the air. "Hey. What's up?"

Lucas smugly handed the radio to Nathan.

Slightly relieved, Nathan took the phone. "Hey. It's me. Everything okay?"

"Yes," Haley laughed softly, "soon-to-be-husband. Why?" She asked calmly.

"I just-I just wanted to hear your voice; that's all." Nathan knew he sounded like Nathan a giddy school boy, but didn't care. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here."

Lucas spotted Haley off to their left. She was standing on the other side of an elevated ridge that overlooked the ocean. She was in the process of handing off the radio to Brooke. As Nathan looked around, Lucas elbowed him and pointed up at her.

Nathan looked up. From that distance, he could only make out her vague features, but that was enough. She was an ethereal beauty that looked like a picture out of a magazine. She had on her long, white wedding gown and a thin veil flowing from the back of her head. She was holding a bouquet of white and purple flowers. Quinn was taking her picture against the backdrop of the ocean.

Haley posed for the camera, then turned and looked towards Nathan. She blew him a soft kiss.

He knew she was smiling, even if he couldn't see it exactly. He stood there in his black, white-vested tux fixed with a white tie with a goofy grin on his face as his heart filled with pride and joy.

There she was…like an angel. His angel. His Haley. Haley Bob James. About to become Haley James Scott.

How many years had this been in the making?

It didn't matter. It was finally here.

She was going to be his wife. He was going to be her husband.

They were going to be joined in a formal legal and spiritual union that mirrored what they shared since they the time they first met. They would be surrounded by friends and family who truly wanted to share in this celebration.

He handed the radio back to Lucas and pointed towards Haley. "There. That's where I want to exchange vows."

"Yeah? Can you do that?" Lucas asked.

In his time spent there, he'd never seen it, but with the resort to themselves, it seemed like the idyllic location. "Why not? Let's talk to Ken."

Lucas saw Ken heading their way. "Let's do it, Nate. Let's make your dreams come true."

Nathan shuddered at those words. He knew he had some haunted dreams last night. He pushed those thoughts aside. Last night was a dream. This was reality; his reality. It was a reality he felt like he waited a lifetime to get to and it was well-worth the wait.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "We are Man and Wife" (Michelle Featherstone)<p>

AN: My apologizes for taking so long to post this chapter. Those of you that follow me on twitter know I've had some tragedies (yes, that's plural) occur around me over the last few weeks, as well as many personal life changes over the past few months. In terms of priorities, writing has become at the bottom of my list and that's where it has to stay. I still have great hopes for getting back to a consistent updating schedule, but I'm not going to make any promises other than my usual, which is that I always finish what I start.

Thanks for all your support and well wishes. They mean the world to me and am the reason I will try to finish posting the last few chapters as quickly as I can. I appreciate your patience and I am excited to put the finishing touches on part two!


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 41: "We are Man and Wife" (Michelle Featherstone)

"Oh, Haley! Go over there!" Quinn, camera in hand, excitedly directed her sister

Haley looked up ahead. She saw a grassy area just before a ridge along the beach. As she began to approach it, she looked down below and off to her right. "Hey! There's the tent! I wonder if the guys are down there!"

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and anxiously pulled her back. "Haley! He can't see you before the wedding."

Haley rolled her eyes. "He's not even there."

Everyone looked up as a plane buzzed by. Haley then looked back down at the tent. Now she could make out Nathan standing down below, his hands in his pocket watching the plane. "He's nervous," she muttered. She motioned for Brooke to come over. "Brooke, is Nathan okay? Can you call Luke on the radio? Call him and check."

"Haley, you're going to spend the rest of your life—"

"Please," Haley said sweetly. "Get the radio and check. If he needs me to, I can calm him down."

"Haley, come here," Quinn said. "I want to fix your veil and then get a shot over the ledge."

Haley left Brooke and went over to her sister. She bent her head over. As Quinn fixed her veil, Haley took a moment to admire her dress. It was a little puffier than she preferred, but she knew this was as tame as Brooke could handle. It still met the definition of simple, classy and elegant—all the things she imagined for her wedding dress. It was full length, running right down to the ground, so she had to hold it up on both sides as she walked. It was sleeveless with thin straps and had a curvy V-neck. It cinched at her waist with soft eyelets over the bodice surrounded with hand-stitched gold tinted beads swirled around the dress that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Hold your head up," Quinn said. She fluffed out the veil and gave Haley a beaming smile. "Perfect!"

Haley looked behind her. "Go up there?"

"Yup!"

Haley held up her dress and walked over to the elevated area. She watched as Brooke came over with the radio.

"You two are sickening," Brooke said as she handed her the radio.

Haley let down her dress and took the radio. To her surprise, it was Lucas on the other line.

"Hey. Haley? You alright?" Lucas asked.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked trying her best to sound casual.

After a brief pause, "Hey," Nathan said anxiously. "It's me. Everything okay?"

Haley laughed softly at how nervous he sounded. She figured it was just a case of typical pre-wedding jitters and nothing serious. She decided to keep the mood light. "Yes….Soon-to-be-husband. Why?" She asked calmly as she watched him fidget down below. He was completely unaware of her presence.

"I just-I just wanted to hear your voice; that's all. Where are you?"

"I'm right here." As she said that, she handed Brooke the radio and took her bouquet.

Knowing he was looking at her, she looked at Quinn and gave her a magnificent smile. It wasn't posed or rehearsed. That smile was what she felt. She was riding the high of hearing the voice of her husband-to-be and knowing he was so close by.

Hit with a burst of energy and the wild excitement of a new idea, Haley gestured for Brooke to come to her. "Brooke!"

Brooke set down her purse and flitted over. "Yes! Let's get a shot of us together!"

"No—I mean-Okay, but I need your help with something," Haley said looking around. "Quinnie, come here, too."

Haley twirled around to take in a panoramic view of where she was standing. Straight ahead on the side of the cliff was an endless stretch of clear blue ocean. It was hard to tell where it ended and the sky began. The bright orange sun shone up above. The pinkish hue foreshadowed the beautiful sunset. Off to the right and left were the sandy beaches with piles of seashells and softly crashing waves. Directly behind her was a massive flat grassy area. Beyond that were a few of the cottages of the resort.

"What is it, baby sis?" Quinn asked.

"I want to get married _here_—this spot," Haley said with complete certainty as she looked around.

Quinn bounced up and down. "Oh, the lighting here is perfect! Let me go find Ken!"

Quinn ran off and left Brooke and Haley standing there. They both looked down towards the tent.

"Hmm," Brooke said. "Wonder where they went."

"Oh, now you care," Haley teased her.

Brooke lovingly looked her up and down. "I can't believe Tutor Girl is about to become Tutor Wife."

"Don't you make me cry, Brooke Scott!"

"I wouldn't dare!" Brooke gave her a coy smirk. "I'm saving it for my speech." Brooke put her arm around Haley. "It's a speech I've being waiting to give for years."

Haley dabbed at the corner of her eyes. "You're already making me cry!"

"Let me give you a preview. It starts with 'What the hell took you so long!" Brooke rested her head by Haley's shoulder as they shared a laugh.

"Oh, look!" Haley said pointing. "There they are; our guys!"

Brooke lifted her head and took Haley's bouquet. "Grab your dress. I'm getting you out of here before you two decide you just can't wait to see each other."

Haley grabbed the sides of her dress and let Brooke lead her to the nearest cottage which was set up as the bride's quarters. Haley knew Brooke was probably right. She was getting incredibility impatient and seeing Nathan just increased her desires. She had the same inner confidence she had before she gave the speech at the fundraiser. She was ready for this. She was ready to vow to spend the rest of her life loving Nathan. She was ready to become Mrs. Nathan Scott. She was even ready to think about starting a family.

Finally,….she was ready for all of it.

* * *

><p>Haley took one final look in the mirror. She smiled as she caught her reflection. Her smile grew wider as her parents appeared behind her. She turned around and stood up. "Is it time?" She asked anxiously.<p>

"Just about. Everyone's there. Just arranging a few last minute things," Lydia said casually.

Haley looked at both of her parents. "Last minute things? Like what?"

"Don't you worry about that," Lydia smiled.

"Well, what's like out there? Is it a good spot? Did they bring chairs up? Are people standing? Are they bored? What about the sunset—"

"Haley, there's nothing to be nervous about," Lydia said comfortingly.

"I'm not nervous. I'm anxious."

Brooke popped her head inside the room. "Mom of the bride…We're ready for you."

Lydia put her hand on Jimmy's arm. "Alright, she's all yours, Jimmy. I'll see you on the other side, baby girl."

As soon as Lydia left, Haley turned to her father. "What about Deb? Is she out there?"

"I didn't see her," Jimmy said sadly.

"What about Rachel?"

"Oh, she's out there," Jimmy assured her. "Look, Haley, just put all of that aside. This only happens once and you two have waited a long time for this—too long."

Haley let out a laugh. When her father gave her a curious sideways glance she knew she had to explain. "I never told you this, but Nathan asked me to marry him when I was sixteen! It was the time we snuck off at the hotel—Coop's wedding."

"I knew you two were up to no good," Jimmy laughed shaking his head. "I never would have let that happen."

"Mom might have," Haley happily pointed out. "We were going to ask you—before everything happened with Rachel."

Jimmy gave it a moment of thoughtful pause. "Well, I guess you can drive at sixteen, go to war at eighteen, drink at twenty-one and retire at sixty-five. Who's to say there's an age when you can fall in love? All I know is that I was wrong to think you were too young for that."

"Daddy, I'm just happy I'm here…today."

They looked at each other as they heard a slight movement from the other room. Jimmy walked over and looked outside the door. "Rachel?...Um, are they ready for us?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why don't you head out there, dear. We'll be right behind you."

Jimmy turned back to Haley. "Let's go!" He looked out the door in the direction of Rachel. "I'll meet you outside, Haley."

Haley nodded. She knew something was off with Rachel, but she trusted in her father, took his advice and kept her attention on Nathan. She took a look in the mirror and fingered the opal earrings and diamond necklace that Nathan had given her. She put on one final coating of lipstick, and pulled out the Cracker Jack's bracelet out of the special pouch she had for it. She slipped it over her wrist and smiled. Her ensemble was complete! She grabbed her bouquet, then joined her father outside. Up head, she saw the string of light purple bridesmaid dresses. "Everything okay?"

Jimmy held out his arm for Haley. "Sure is. You sure you're not nervous?"

Haley linked her arm in his. "Nope," she said assuredly. They began to walk closer to the ridge. From where they were standing, she could make out the group of people, but no one in particular. She looked at her father as a soft melody filled the air. "Daddy, what's that?"

"I believe," Jimmy said smiling, "that is your sister playing a keyboard. She wanted to do something special for you, so she rented one and they just finished setting it up."

Haley's heart began to flutter. "Vivian did that?"

"She's not the only one excited, Haley. I have to admit that this is the most special wedding I've been to. I'm so proud to be your father and so proud that you're marrying Nathan."

Haley fought back the lump in her throat. "You know, I wanted to get married the first time we came here. It was right after we visited you and mom. Nathan convinced me to wait. He wanted you here."

"He wanted _your mother_ here. I asked him to do that and he's a good man, Haley. I'm not surprised he honored his word."

"He wanted _you_ here, too. So did I. I just needed him to remind me of that."

As they approached the gathering, she saw Vivian sitting playing at a portable keyboard hooked up to a speaker system. The music changed its tune and the group quieted. She watched as the crowd parted forming a small aisle.

As the bridesmaids began walking down the makeshift aisle, Haley and her father reached the ideal spot at the base of the ridge to hang back. Brooke looked her over one final time. "Perfect."

Brooke was right. It was perfect. The location, the audience, the weather, the feel….it was all just right. It was a beautiful sunny day, Florida with surprisingly low humidity. There was a soft ocean breeze riding just above the ridge, bring in the salty scent of the ocean. The sun was set high above the sky, just above the picturesque blue ocean, getting ready to set. It would only be another ten to fifteen minutes, but that was just enough time for this simple ceremony. The simplicity of everything was what Haley appreciated the most. Instead of having a large audience starting at them to recite rehearsed vows, it was a small group of friends and family there to witness a personal exchange of heartfelt vows. The last minute changes to the ceremony, made each and every person's attendance more meaningful. The ceremony itself, with people casually standing around, contributed to the quaint, intimate tone.

When Brooke began her trek down the aisle, Haley and her father moved closer together. She looked to her father for guidance. "Now?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Hold on, princess. You'll know when it's time."

Haley nodded. She tried to peek up ahead, but Nathan was just out of her line of view. Brooke reached the end of the aisle and the music changed again. It was a melody she didn't recognize. If she had to guess, it was an original piece from Vivian.

Haley started to understand her father's words. The change in music signified another change in the atmosphere. The air was still, as if everyone was holding their breath. She saw movement from the top of the ridge. The part in the crowd deepened and the aisle widened as if making way for something. It was her brothers. Zach and Lou were making their way down the aisle. The each held a long yellow cord and were unrolling a white carpet.

Haley put her gasped and looked at her father. "This is for me?"

Jimmy laughed deeply. "Well, I hope it's not for anyone else!"

Haley looked down as the carper reached her feet. Each of her brother's stepped to her side as Jimmy moved out of the way. They simultaneously kissed Haley on the cheek. When they stepped out of the way, flashes were capturing the picture of the blushing bride as her father rejoined her and took her arm.

"I feel like a princess," Haley whispered in awe to her father. She smiled at her brothers then looked up ahead. Ken was standing there, smiling back at her.

"You are," Jimmy whispered back. "And here come your ladies in waiting."

Next, seemingly out of nowhere, Lily and Jenny appeared in their purple flower girl dresses. They were very sleek, stylish dresses. They were sleeveless, had a boat-neck top, and fell just past their knees. The back was adorned with a bow. The girls had wicker baskets filled with white and purple rose flower petals. Their presence brought gaiety and liveliness scene. They headed up the aisle dropping the petals, mostly in clumps and spurts, as they kept their attention on their audience. People snickered at the sight of the two little girls in all of their glory walking down the carpet as if it was put there especially for them.

Haley leaned towards her father. "I think they just stole the show."

"No they didn't," Jimmy said earnestly. "They just warmed everyone up. Now, I think it's time for you to join your prince."

Haley looked around. This was it. She felt it in her heart. She pulled on her father's arm. When she looked up, that's when she saw him for the first time. He had just stepped out from the side and was standing by the front, slightly to the right of Ken. Lucas was by his side.

Haley took a step forward without realizing it. He was like a magnet pulling her in. Her father stumbled a bit and she was forced to divert her attention. "Are you okay?" She asked jokingly.

Jimmy stood straight and tightened up his grip. "I've never been better."

They shared a long smile. When it broke, Haley purposely didn't look back at Nathan. Instead she made eye contact with as many of her guests as she could. She took her time, wanting to savor the moment, but also truly share her joy with them. As she did, the feeling was reciprocated. She could feel how happy each person was for her….and happy to be there.

She passed by a few of Nathan's coaches and their wives, the trainer and Pete, Jabar and Tanya, and Devon and Tess on one side. On the other side were about fifteen Battles, including Tony's mom and dad and Stacy and her boyfriend, along with Layla. Next to them were Derek and Miranda—Haley had suggested inviting Miranda based her sneaking suspicion that the two had some mutual romantic interest. Haley looked back to her left and smiled at Coop, Jules, and Jake's parents. Beside them were their some friends from their high school days; Mouth, with his date Erica, along with Bevin and Skills. She was grateful that Mouth and Skills had volunteered to take care of the music for the reception. It was another example of the people they trusted stepping up to give them the perfect wedding.

Next were Zach, Mary, Joey and Maura. Lou was standing with Sophie and Johnny. Haley was secretly pleased their father, John hadn't made the trip. Back on her right were Karen and Keith, standing in the perfect spot right next to her mother.

The bridesmaids were lined up on the left and the groomsmen on the right. Haley couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with them.

There really was now just one place to look. She had saved the best for last.

Nathan hadn't been able to take his eyes of her from the second they'd locked when she started down the aisle. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. He chuckled when Haley had to break their gaze so she could calm her stumbling father. Then, as she walked by their friends and family, greeting each of them with a heartfelt, radiant smile, he felt his heart ready to burst at the seams.

When Jimmy and Haley got close, Nathan took a step forward. He and Haley looked at each other. She wrinkled her nose at him and smiled. He beamed right back at her.

Jimmy kissed Haley on cheek. He stepped towards Nathan and extended his hand. They firmly shook hands then embraced in a hug. "I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks," Nathan smiled. He stayed back as Haley handed off her bouquet to Brooke.

Jimmy joined Lydia. The immediately put their arms around each other's backs and relaxed against each other.

Nathan took a deep breath and turned to his stunning bride. This time, he made her blush. Amused, he shook his head and laughed. He took her head, led her in a step towards Ken.

The music stopped and everyone gathered around them in a semi-circle.

Ken, dressed casually in a pair of khakis and untucked white collared shirt, put his hands together enthusiastically. His loud deep voice rang out in air a second later. "Friends,….Family,…This evening we gather together for a very special celebration…One I understand has been in the making for a very long time," he smiled. "Well, I'm not going to be the one to make you wait much longer. I just want to let you all know that I've hosted a lot of weddings here at the resort and I've also officiated over a fair share of them. I've never had one quite like this. Then again, I've never quite met a couple like Nathan and Haley. They have the kind of love that inspires. It makes you believe in all that is good and natural. I keep going back to that word—_natural_, as in organic. I thought it the minute Nathan introduced me to his Haley. Now, by natural, I don't mean easy. I know these two people have had to fight every inch of the way to make it to this very beach, this very day. When I first met Nathan I didn't even know he could smile—when I saw him with Haley—he was like a different man. And as for Haley, I could see that glow in her eyes. I could feel the spirit and energy of her love. It was so raw—_so natural_," Ken said emphatically. He took a brief look over his shoulder. "Yes, natural. It's seems like right now, I need to let nature take its course. The sun is about to set, so I'm going to turn this over Nathan and Haley." He turned his attention to the bride and groom. "There are many things I could say to you today, but instead I chose to listen to you and the words you have for each another."

Nathan and Haley turned to face each other. They held hands. Their eyes sparkled as persistent smiles spread over their faces.

Nathan cleared his throat. Much like Haley and the first vows they'd taken on that beach, he'd decided to keep things simple. "Someday,….this beach might wash away,…the oceans may dry,… the sun could dim,…but on that day…I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley."

Haley was slightly surprised when he was finished. Realizing it was her turn, she began to panic. It only took a slight squeeze of her hand and those strong blue eyes to calm her. She lifted her head and spoke with the conviction she felt in her heart. "I, Haley, take you, Nathan…to have and to hold from this day forward…in sickness and in health…For richer or poorer….For better or worse…I promise that I will love and cherish you…and will deny all those who that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity….a promise I will keep forever, until the end of time….till death do us part."

In the end, becoming man and wife was as simple as that. It took less than fifteen minutes, but to all those people in attendance, Ken's words echoed in their minds and hearts. Nathan and Haley had to fight to make it to that ceremony. It had taken all of their hearts and souls to make it to that point. It was only a love like theirs that could survive what they'd been through.

But they did survive…and came out stronger than they'd ever been….and now, they were man and wife.

* * *

><p>Preview of next chapter: "We Belong Together" (Gavin DeGraw)<p>

AN: This wedding is a combination of both OTH Naley weddings. Any details/dialogue I left out were probably intentional due to some chapters in I am saving for part three (if I ever have the time to write it). This is why I don't have "More Than Anyone" as a song for the next chapter. I have some future plans for that chapter I hope come to fruition.

I'm sorry for the wait. I can't effectively explain how busy I've been. My writing process also requires a certain mindset so I can't simply jump in and out and post something. I follow my process. It's just not my style to post right away and those of you that have been with me a while, understand that I think everything through. Details matter. I do edits, upon edits and still post with grammatical errors, but it is the minor plot details that need to sit with me for a while before I share them. So although my last two chapters are written, I still need some time to get them to where I want them to be! Bear with me a little longer. The next chapter has some toasts that I wrote about a year ago but I need to make sure they still work. Thanks for your support as I continue working on the end of this part of the story.


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 42: "We Belong Together" (Gavin DeGraw)

"And I know present to you—Mr. and Mrs. Scott! Nathan, you may kiss your bride!"

The words were barely out of Ken's mouth when Nathan and Haley embraced. Their kiss was full of gratitude, hope, and love-same feelings that lingered in the air. They broke apart when their audience began applauding.

At the head of the ridge with the sun dropping behind them, Nathan and Haley stayed in place and exchanged hugs and accepted heartfelt congratulations from their guests. Eventually, the guests trickled off towards the reception tent. The bridal party stayed behind and Ken briefly took over as the photographer so Quinn could be in some pictures. Once those were done, Quinn took some shots of the newly married couple with the romantic backdrop of the beach and sunset.

Although they were anxious to get to the reception, Nathan and Haley were even more anxious to have some time alone. Haley led him off to the cottage she'd dressed in. By the time they were at the doors, they could barely keep their hands off each other. They stopped just inside the door and shared lustful kisses as they basked in their newfound privacy.

"I missed you last night," Nathan mumbled in between kisses. "I was worried about you."

"I missed you, too," Haley said as she grabbed under his arms. "I'm worried about Rachel. What if—"

Nathan pulled his head back and looked at her sternly. "We'll worry about her later. Today is _our day_. This so long overdue." He gave her a smoldering, long look, as pushed his face up to hers. "What do you say we hang out here so I can kiss you for a couple of hours, huh?"

Haley leaned up on tip of her toes. "That sounds perfect!"

As their kisses grew more intense, Haley's poufy dress began to get in the way. They broke away and shared a laugh.

"Maybe we should sit down," Haley said, pointing towards the couch. "Oh and get some champagne!"

"Great idea," Nathan grinned. A few minutes later, he handed Haley a glass of champagne and took a seat next to her on the couch.

Haley took a long sip. "Ahhh, this is so good!"

Nathan took a quick sip and set his glass down as he watched Haley. She was beyond gorgeous and not just from her physical appearance. She had a serene glow about her and was relaxed, smiling and happy; truly happy. It matched the look in her glistening, brown eyes.

"What?" Haley asked self-consciously. "I'm happy! Aren't you?"

Nathan leaned in closer to her. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

Haley lifted her chin and gave him a kiss that only lasted a second because she broke out into laughter.

"How much of that champagne have you had?" Nathan teased.

"Just one glass earlier, I swear," Haley laughed. She set down her glass on the table. "I'm just so excited! I can't believe we did it!"

"We did," Nathan said happily. He reached around and put his arm behind her. She snuggled up against him as best she could. "So, what did you think? Was it what you expected?"

"I think," Haley paused as she mulled it over. "I think it was kind of weird in a way. It was one the most important, memorable days of our lives and we were apart for most of it! I didn't like how we couldn't be together. I wanted to be with you; to share everything with you. I missed you." She looked tenderly up at him and cupped his cheek. "I missed being with my best friend. It didn't feel right."

Nathan nodded, understanding. It was a day filled with nerves and anticipation. It was strange not be able to reach out to the person he was closest to. "That's why I had to hear your voice. Then when I saw you, you were like an angel from above. I knew I wanted to marry you up on that ridge; I hope you didn't mind."

Haley looked at him curiously. "Nathan, I'm the one who changed the spot to there. I had Brooke talk to Ken."

"Huh," Nathan said in realization. This explained Ken's reaction when he talked to him. Ken had laughed wildly, said something them belonging together "like open seas and shores," then assured him the location switch was all set. "I guess we do belong together."

"Oh yes, we do," Haley said saucily. She tried to get up on her knees so she could lean into him, but struggled with her dress. Nathan tried to help her, but his attempts were unsuccessful. They both started laughing as they gave up. "I just want to make out with my husband!"

Nathan stopped laughing as his heart skipped a beat. It was starting to sink in. "Say it again."

"Husband," Haley said softly. "You're my husband."

Nathan stood up and extended his hand towards her. "Come on, wife. Let's go get this party started. The sooner we get there, the sooner we leave."

Haley took his hand and jumped to her feet. "In that case, let's get going!"

* * *

><p>Mouth stopped the music when he saw Nathan and Haley appeared just outside the reception tent. "Ladies and gentle, please stand and join me in welcoming Nathan and Haley—husband and wife!"<p>

Nathan and Haley made their way through the tables and out onto the dance floor and took in the thunderous applause.

"And now the song they picked for their first dance," Mouth said.

Haley looked at Nathan with excitement in her eyes. She put one hand on his shoulder and let him hold her other one. "What song did you pick, anyway?"

The words were no sooner out of her mouth when the opening chords rang out.

"_When you need a friend, I'll be around…"_

Haley's face light up. "Oh, I was hoping it would be this one," she gushed.

Nathan smiled back. "This is how it was supposed to be. This one is our song."

Haley wholeheartedly agreed. "Far Away" would always hold a special place in her heart, but "More Than Anyone" was a song that captured the spirit of their love before all their tragedy and heartache. It was the song they were meant to have.

As Nathan and Haley danced, they both privately took in the beauty of those moments. They thought about how much they loved each other and how their friends and family helped supported them. Then, as the song neared its end, they thought about some important milestones and ordinary moments in their relationship.

_Patting Chester in Haley's kindergarten classroom._

_Nathan tugging on Haley's braid and kissing her cheek at her piano recital._

_Sharing oranges in the middle school cafeteria._

_Falling asleep next to each other after Haley's surprise fifteenth birthday party._

_Eating ice cream in Haley's kitchen after the Homecoming dance._

_Sharing their first kiss amidst snowcapped mountains. _

_Sneaking a kiss in a classroom when they thought no one was looking._

_Sitting on the beach talking about their hopes and dreams._

_Saying "I love you" in Haley's driveway._

_Playing Uno with Haley's parents._

_Taking long walks on the Riverwalk with Lily._

_Sitting around Karen's Café with their friends._

_Basketball games; endless amounts of basketball games._

_The first time they'd danced to that song at Coop and Jules' wedding._

All their memories were about the foundation for their relationship they had created in their youth and the love that carried them through a series of tests that brought them to that place. After all of it, there was no place they'd rather be.

* * *

><p>After dinner was wrapped up, the room grew quiet when the members of the bridal party gathered by DJ area. As Lucas took the microphone from Mouth, Nathan gave Haley a perplexed look. "I thought just the best man and maid of honor were supposed to give a speech."<p>

Haley shrugged and they turned their attention back to Lucas.

Lucas cleared his throat and began speaking. "So, as best man, I do have a speech prepared, but it turns out the rest of the wedding party has something they'd like to say as well."

First, Tony took the microphone. "This is on behalf of the team! Haley—It only took one night and a couple of shots of whiskey for your to work your way into our hearts so that makes us all wonder- Nate—why the hell did it take you so long to put a ring on that finger!"

"Oh, man!" Nathan laughed, along with the rest of the room as Haley smiled and proudly flashed her ring at them all.

Devon stood up and yelled, "Mm-hmm. You could have done better than that, Nate! The girl deserves more for putting up with your sorry ass!"

"I agree," Tony said with a firm smile. "Nate, you know you've always had a spot in my family, and now we'd like to welcome the newest Battle to the fold—Haley, you have no idea what you married into!"

The Battles simultaneously cheered and jeered Tony as he passed along the microphone to Nino.

Instead of looking at Nathan and Haley, Nino directed his attention at the wedding guests. "Okay, so here we have our own modern day version of Romeo and Juliet, right?" He paused for dramatic effect before yelling at his audience, "WRONG! Boy, even Romeo and Juliet weren't as stupid as the two of you!"

Haley and Nathan looked at each other surprised as the room laughed.

"I mean, even they knew enough not to make their family and friends suffer due to their dumb-ass mistakes. Let me ask you all this," Nino said looking around the tables. "How many of you had the pleasure of dealing with a miserable Haley or Nathan while they were apart?"

Haley and Nathan watched as just about everyone's hand flew up. People laughed as even Lily raised her hand seriously.

"Okay, thank you. See what I mean? Now honestly, I think those of you that had to deal with Haley got the better deal, but anyways, here's what I'm here to tell you, Haley and Nathan."

Nino turned to face them. "The next time the two of you get into a fight or decide not to talk to each other or try to help each other in your own weird-ass way that ends up blowing up in your face—Don't come to any of us! We are all done with, you, you hear?"

The room broke out into a vociferous applause and a round of cheers. "That's right! The two of you are stuck with each other now, so you can learn to work out your own problems yourself! We don't want to hear any of it! We put in our time!"

A wild round of applause broke out as Nino handed the microphone back to Lucas.

"Thank you, Nino for saying what w were all thinking," Lucas smirked. "So let me ask you this…when Haley and Nathan get into their first fight as a married couple…who do you think is going to win?"

"HALEY!" An echo of voices shouted back.

Haley looked smugly at Nathan and leaned in and kissed him.

"You don't have to tell me," Nathan smiled back.

Lucas handed the microphone to Clay.

"So I want to start by telling you about the first time I saw Haley.—"

Nathan sprung to his feet. "Clay!" He shouted sternly as the memory of Clay walking in on him and naked Haley flashed before him.

"—It was at Nathan's final Duke game," Clay grinned. Haley tugged at Nathan to sit down. "I was there doing some scouting and I saw this girl sitting next to my old pal Nino, and she was looking at the star of the Duke team like he was the only guy on the court and he was looking right back at her like she was the only one in the stands. Now, I didn't know her name then and I didn't put it all together until years later, but I never forgot those looks…and they're the same looks I see tonight. I have a feeling that fifty years later, we'll be seeing those same looks."

Haley purposely gave Nathan one of her sweetest looks and rubbed her thumb across his chin setting off a chorus of gushes from the ladies.

Jake took the microphone next. "Once upon a time, there lived two very headstrong, stubborn, passionate, yet mentally insane people—Nathan and Haley—or as Brooke calls them 'Naley'. Over the years, Naley have been through a lot and the people around them were able to learn many things from their amazing and yet stormy fairytale romance. At first, we learned how a relationship should be…how to give yourself completely to someone…how to trust and accept someone completely…how to just be in love…and I know for me, that was important," Jake said as he stole a look at a beaming Peyton, "and then, the insane switch flipped on and…" Jake's tone changed, "we learned what it was like when two people obviously meant for each other are apart. I think we learned how that should never happen. So the moral of the story…is to never flip that insane switch."

"Okay, so now we go to the ladies." Luke hesitantly walked over to Lily. "What do you think, Lil? Have anything you want to say?"

Lily happily took the microphone and went and stood in front of Nathan and Haley. "What I want to say is that…." It was clear to everyone that Lily was trying hard to think of something to say. "Nathan is like my brother….and now Haley is like my sister and…I love you."

Haley put her hand on her heart and put her head on Nathan's shoulder as everyone gushed over Lily. Nathan even teared up a little.

Lucas took back the microphone and looked seriously at his little sister. "Okay, Lily, but he's not your favorite brother, right?"

Lily looked at Nathan and smiled and nodded causing everyone to laugh.

"That's my girl!" Nathan beamed.

"Oh, geez, Lil, already a heartbreaker! Okay, next up is Rachel," Lucas said cautiously.

An obviously drunk Rachel grabbed the microphone. "Congrats to Nathan and Haley! They overcame death-defying odds to be together! They are together no matter what the costs—and no matter who else it affects! They don't care if lives are being—" Rachel was interrupted as her Uncle Coop took the microphone, gave it back to Lucas and then took her hand and dragged her away.

Haley looked nervously at Nathan, who just shook his head in disappointment.

"Sorry about that," Lucas said nervously. "Let's hear from Taylor now."

Nathan tensed up a little when Taylor took the microphone. Although she seemed to be supportive of their relationship, she was a bit of wildcard. Then again, he doubted she'd top his sister's antics.

Taylor turned to Nathan and Haley, gave them a mischievous smile, then turned to the wedding guests. "Geez," she sighed wistfully into the microphone, "it's hard for me to remember a time when Nathan wasn't a part of our lives—chasing after Haley in some way." She pointed accusatorily at Nathan. "You did that, Nate. I remember—even as a little kid. You used to drive us all crazy! You'd show up at our house and be polite and courteous to my dad, smile at my mom, then you'd be playing footsie with my baby sister under the table!" She turned around and made eye contact with Vivian. "Viv, you remember how he used steal Haley away from you!"

Vivian nodded and laughed.

"And you," Taylor said pointing at Haley, "you, Haley Bob, for the longest time pretended you didn't like it. You would get so mad when we teased you! You'd turn all red and pretend to be shy, but when we weren't looking you were right there chasing after him and pouting when he was gone!"

Nathan put his arm affectionately around Haley and pulled her next to him. "Is she right?"

Haley proudly nodded.

"Vivian always used to say that Nathan Scott was a major flirt," Taylor continued, "and for the longest time, I thought she was right…but the thing is I also saw Nathan when he wasn't around Haley. It didn't take me long to figure out that he didn't have eyes for anyone but her. I didn't understand it for a long time. I mean, who meets their soul mate at such a young age? Well, Nathan and Haley, apparently…because there is no doubt in my mind they belong together. So, I'm just happy all this running around and away from each other is over. Nathan, we're very happy to have you _officially _as part of the family."

"Thank you," Nathan mouthed back to her.

Taylor handed the microphone to Quinn who gave her sister a look of annoyance. "Typical Taylor beating me to the punch….Instead of talking about Nathan and Haley when we were kids, I think I'd like to share with you a memory that's stuck with me all of these years. We were at my parent's house after my Gram's funeral and I was telling Haley how impressed I was at how Nathan stuck by her side. You see, I had been away at college so that was the first time I really saw my sister and Nathan as a couple. It was quite a sight. They were so in love and incredibly supportive of each other. I didn't know what to think about it but they were just teenagers, after all. So when Haley asked me if that was normal, I said 'Oh, Haley, you are so young. Give it five years.' Well, the joke was on me and even Haley knew that. I remember her looking at me and saying. 'I love him so much. I know he's the one for me."

"I thought about that for a long time later. I thought about how there are so many different kinds of love…How sometimes love can start out one way and end up another way." Quinn paused and made eye contact with Clay. "How love can be taken away from you, yet still be there, just as strong as ever." She looked back up at Haley and Nathan. "So, after much thought, I've arrived at the conclusion that the kind of love you two share doesn't fit neatly into any of those categories. It has been tried and tested and has carried you both to this place where you can share it with all of us. I thank you for that, Nathan and Haley. Thank you for inspiring me to believe in love and be open to the possibilities that it can come into our lives at any time in all shapes and forms!"

Nathan and Haley shared joint thoughts about a possible hidden meaning in Quinn's message considering how she had hit it off with Clay.

Peyton took the microphone from Quinn. "Well, I don't really have anything witty to say, but what I want to say comes from the heart. Nathan and Haley…you showed me what a relationship should be like, both through your good and bad times…and made me want to fight and work to have that kind of love like you do. You made me grateful to have someone like my Jake and Jenny, and you taught me never to take them for granted. You two are the reason why Jake and I got married so young…the reason why we were in such a rush to start our family…and we've never been happier, so now is your time, Nathan and Haley! You have some catching up to do!"

Brooke playfully made a grab the microphone next. "God, I've been waiting _a long time_ for this. Now, I finally get to say my peace!"

Nathan and Haley exchanged mockingly nervous looks. To their surprise, Brooke pulled unraveled a piece of paper.

Haley's heart melted. She knew whatever Brooke had to say, she had put a lot of time into. Then she noticed Brooke's case of nerves. She grabbed Nathan's hand, as she began to emotionally prepare for hearing from one of the people who best understood what they'd been through.

Brooke took a deep breath and looked up from her paper. "I'm not the most eloquent speaker, so I thought I would borrow a few words from Shakespeare," she explained. "'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.' When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same. I look at Nathan and Haley and somehow I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that, but they give me hope. And, I'm afraid say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of them and that will be a shame. Because, we all can use a little hope sometimes, you know. That feeling that everything's going to be okay and that there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that. So, here's to Nathan and Haley, and here's to hope, and here's to a love that will not alter."

Haley wiped at the corners of her eyes. It was no use trying to fight back the tears any longer. Once Lucas had back the microphone, she shot Nathan a desperate look. Here was _the person_ that knew them best.

"I think everybody from Tree Hill…knows that Nathan and I got off to a pretty sketchy start." Lucas looked up at Nathan for confirmation. "Nathan, mutual hatred sound about right?"

"Worse," Nathan reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah. You see, then a funny thing happened; Haley. Now, I had been in the same classes for years, but I never bothered with Haley. You see, everyone knew—just _knew_ that you didn't mess with Haley because of Nathan. Now, I'm not gonna lie, I always kind of thought it was strange because I didn't get the vibe that he was looking out for her like he was his sister. No, it was different. So, knowing how 'fond' Nathan was of me, I steered cleared of her. Then…Nathan went to high school and both Haley and I found ourselves in similar positions—kind of lost. It was middle school and people we had known for years were suddenly 'too cool' for anyone that liked to read and wasn't into clothes…So naturally, Haley and I, the two loners, started to talk. Now at first, I was terrified!" Lucas said dramatically. "I knew if Nathan found out he would kick my ass—and now that I think of it, he did eventually drag me out to swamp!"

Nathan guilty looked away as some guests gasped while others laughed.

Lucas turned around and looked at Lily. "Yeah, what you think about that, Lil?"

"You said a bad word," Lily stated with wide eyes.

People snickered and Lucas reluctantly returned to his speech.

"So Haley and I became close and when it came time for us to join Nathan in high school, I was back to being terrified. Haley just kept telling me there was nothing to worry about. She said that she and Nathan were just friends and no matter what our issues were, she could handle him. Well, she was right about one of those things," Lucas said with a sparkle in his eye. "She definitely could hand him—but friends…_No_. That even more obvious the more time I spent with them. I still hated Nathan of course, but eventually, Haley showed me that you can find the good in _everybod_y, if you just give them a chance_-the benefit of the doubt_."

"Sometimes, people disappoint you. Sometimes they surprise you. But you never really get to know them…until you listen for what's in their hearts and that's what Haley and Nathan taught me and it's what led me to opening up my heart to my wife." Lucas shared a loving look with Brooke, who blew him a kiss in the air.

"Nathan and Haley have always just had that undeniable, unbreakable connection. It's very rare to see in anybody; they give their hearts to each other, _unconditionally_. And, that's what true love really is. It's not this fairytale life that never knows pain, but it's two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love." Lucas reached behind him and grabbed his champagne glass and held it up. "To Nathan and Haley Scott."

Everyone chimed in "Nathan and Haley!", then took a sip of their champagne. Immediately after, their guests began clinking their glasses. Nathan and Haley took the hint and shared a long, slow kiss. It was followed by everyone moving to their feet and applauding wildly.

Jimmy's voiced sounded throughout the room quieting the applause. "That's enough."

Nathan and Haley broke apart and looked over at Haley's father. Lydia was standing by his side.

"I know what you're all thinking—another speech," Jimmy said with an amused grin. "Wrong! I just want a dance with my baby girl."

Lydia took the phone from her husband and looked at Nathan with sparkle in her eye. "And I'd like a dance with my Nathan."

Nathan looked at Haley as they stood up. "Your mom better not make me cry."

Haley laughed and patted him on the back. "She's going to make you laugh and cry….But don't worry. I'll be right by your side."

"That's right." Nathan leaned down and kissed his bride on the lips.

"Would you two stop that!" Lydia chided them. "I'm not getting any younger! Get your asses over here!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the wedding went by quickly; too quickly for their tastes. Although earlier they had been anxious to spend some time alone together, they ended up immensely enjoying their time with friends and family. They spent most of the time on dance floor, having a blast dancing to the music Mouth was playing up. Nathan, not the best dancer, even hammed it up, especially when he playfully danced with Lily, Jenny and Haley's nieces and nephews-well, they were his nieces and nephews now. He had to keep reminding himself of that. The children had already taken to calling him "Uncle Nate." It made him smile every time he heard it.<p>

It was a true family affair in every sense of the word. It sharply contrasted with the stiff, formal affairs of a lot of weddings that concluded with a reception of heavy drinking and partying. This was a celebration—with a playful, fun, energetic tone and spirit of love and warmth in the air. Everyone had a good time. The only stain was the marked absence of Deb and Rachel. Nathan and Haley put those thoughts aside and let Coop deal with it. He returned halfway through the reception with some vague news about Rachel was "sleeping it off."

Finally, guests began to wander away from the reception tent. Some went down to the beach for walks or to hang out. Others went back to their cottages. When it was just the bridal party left, Haley and Nathan stayed for a little longer, then made their escape. They could have taken a golf cart to their cottage, but chose to walk instead. It was the same cottage they had stayed in when they visited. It was secluded, private, and a long walk along the shoreline. Ken had taken their shoes and some personal belongs ahead of them to the cottage. Despite Brooke's urging, Haley refused to change out her wedding dress. She had to hold it up when they reached the water, but she didn't care. She felt like a princess and wanted to stay in that dress as long as possible. Besides, what did she care if it got a little dirty? It was the kind of dress only worn once.

Still, three quarters of the way, Nathan grew tired of seeing Haley struggle with her dress. With the soft moonlight, and peaceful sound of the gently rolling waves, he wanted to touch his wife. So, if he couldn't hold her hand, he decided he would just have to carry her. He scooped her up into his arms, with one hand under her knees and the other under her back.

"I think this dress weighs more than you," Nathan joked as he got a firm handle on her.

"You're probably right!" Haley laughed.

Nathan looked up ahead. He could see the dim lights from the cottage. "Hold on tight, Haley James! I'm making a mad dash so I get you out of this wedding dress!"

Haley clasped her hands tightly around his neck. The both laughed wildly as Nathan sprinted as best he could out of the shoreline and towards the cottage.

A few minutes later, still laughing and out of breath, Nathan slowed down. His pace further slowed as Haley's lips began peppering kisses along his neck.

"You got it wrong," Haley whispered into his ear in between kisses.

Nathan walked up the pathway to the cottage, trying is best to keep his focus. Just outside the doorway, he stopped and turned his head so his lips could meet hers. They shared a long, passionate kiss through their joyful smiles.

Desperate to get inside, Nathan broke away and jostled her to he could get the door open.

Still clinging to him, "You got it wrong," Haley repeated.

Once he had the door open, he kicked it open with his foot. He was anxious for Haley to see what he asked Ken to set up, but she refused to look ahead. She kept her eyes focused intently on him. "Huh?" He asked.

"You got it wrong," Haley said for the third time. Her lips slowly curled up into a dazzling smile. "Scott. It's Haley James _Scott_."

Nathan beamed with pride. "You're right. _Haley James Scott_, welcome to our wedding night."

He turned her around to face the open doorway.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped. The room was softly lit with flickering candles illuminating a pathway of rose petals that lead to the bed. The bed was covered with petals as well with a bucket of ice, champagne and glasses on the nightstand next to it. "This is just like our first night together!"

Nathan took a few steps inside and kicked closed the door. It is our first night together-our first night as husband and wife."

"I like the sound of that, husband, Mr. Scott." Haley gave him her best seductive look. "Now why don't you say you set me down, and take off my dress just like you did all those years ago…"

Nathan returned her lustful look as he set her down. "You don't have tell me twice. I do exactly what my wife tells me to, Mrs. Scott…"

* * *

><p>Preview for next chapter: "Far Away" (Nickelback)<p>

AN: And then there was one…Just like in WOWY, the last chapter is short. It ties up this story, but also sets up the next part a little. I'm still not sure if/when I'd post part three because I have a few other priorities. Once this story is completed, I am going to focus on _Arms_ for a while. I also have a hectic fall schedule lined up.

Thanks for reading/supporting/reviewing! I hope you liked the toasts. As I mentioned before, I wrote them back when I was posting WOWY so I could work the story up to the toasts. For me, it helps sometimes to work backwards, which unfortunately means a longer posting time. I also tried to tie as much to show as possible, which required some research but I guess I didn't mind rewatching OTH clips that much ; ) Thanks for your patience and hopefully know you understand why it took so long to get here! I'm also happy that most of you agreed with my wedding song choice. I was very anxious to reveal that!

Okay, so maybe just another week, then the final post for this story! To gear up for it, give another listen to the song "Far Away." Hopefully now, just as in WOWY, you can fully appreciate why I chose the song and tried to keep those themes in every chapter. Thanks again!


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer**: Characters, minor plot points and dialogue belong to CW/WB, Mark Schwahn and _One Tree Hill_ writers.

Chapter 43: "Far Away" (Nickelback)

Haley stood in front of the mirror taking the pins out from her hair as Nathan got together some glasses of champagne. A minute later, Nathan appeared behind her and gave her the glass. "Let me finish that."

Haley began to sip her champagne as she watched Nathan in the mirror gently picking out all the pins. He had shed his tie and vest was just wearing his white dress shirt and black pants. The scene was eerily reminiscent of the first night they made love.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight?" Nathan asked huskily as he met her eyes in the mirror reflection.

"No," Haley answered, as she began to feel anticipation building inside her. The tingling started in her toes, fluttered when it reached her stomach and got stuck in her throat as she tried to speak. "You said beautiful," she sputtered out, "… gorgeous,…not sexy though."

"Shame on me," he said shaking his head. "Do you like it when I tell you how sexy you look?"

"Yes," Haley grinned. "I like it when you say all of those things, but I really like it when you say how sexy I am."

"When I saw you in that wedding gown, Hales,…you have no idea how my heart started racing. I didn't know if I could make it through the ceremony."

Haley turned her head around and looked up at him, her eyes filled with lust and adoration. He always underestimated his strength. He had after all, learned to manage his anxiety on his own in their time apart. She hoped in marriage, as his wife, she could help him see those things she valued so deeply in him. "You did. We did. We made it through _everything_."

Holding her gaze, Nathan began to unzip her dress. He pushed it down and took her hand and helped her step out of it. He looked longingly at her ivory bodice. His hands immediately went to her half covered breasts. He began kneading gently and was sorely disappointed when Haley began taking some steps back, away from him.

Haley wagged her finger at him. "Un-uh. Not yet. I want to change into something a little more comfortable."

Nathan cocked his eyebrow at her. "Oh, really? Which one of those pieces of lingerie were you thinking of?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" Haley teased as ran into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Nathan laid on the bed with a quiet sense of contentment entirely unfamiliar to him. He didn't feel like the giddy schoolboy anymore, the horny teenager, or the lucky man who landed a girl that was beyond his worth. Instead, he focused on the hard, undisputable facts of his life.<p>

This was his life. He was a _husband_. He had a _wife_. He was going to spend the rest of his life with his wife-with Haley. There were going to be many more nights like this.

It would also include days, filled with not only Haley, but someday a family of his own, with him at the helm. Yes, this was the start of new beginning, one that would give him more titles—father, grandfather, hell, maybe even great-grandfather. The possibilities seemed endless!

Still, there was no rush. The race to the finish line was over, only for another race to begin. This time, with Haley by his side, he wasn't going to run. They were going to taking their time—and _walk_—savoring the moments of the rest of their lives.

Nathan was smiling broadly when Haley opened the door to the bathroom. He turned to his side, propped his head on his shoulder and gave her some teasing looks. "Oh, baby! Looking good!"

Haley looked up and down her body. She had chosen a silk ivory pair of shorts and top. The top had thin straps with embroidery that ran along the top and bottom edges. It was loose fitting and glided over her body, showing off just a hint of her cleavage. Feeling inspired and playful, she stuck one leg out in front of the other and gave Nathan a seductive pose. "You know it," she purred.

Nathan reached out for her. "Get over here!"

Haley skipped over to him and hopped onto the bed, directly on top of him, tackling him so he was flat on his back. She set herself up so she was sitting on top of his stomach with one leg on either side. He was down to his boxers, so she put her palms to his chest so she could get the feeling of flesh on flesh she'd been craving. "I hope you're not disappointed. I decided to save the sexy lingerie for our honeymoon."

"Disappointed?" Nathan scoffed. "First off, you look sexy as hell," he reached his hand up to the rim of her shorts and felt along her waistband. "Second, the first thing I thought was that this is you, the woman I love, knocking it out the park by wearing something classy and tasteful that suits the amazing person she is.."

Haley smiled warmly. "Well, you make me feel sexy just by the way you look at me."

Nathan gave her his sexy eyes as moved his hands to her upper legs and began running his hands up and down them, reaching as far up her shorts as he could. "So who got you this?"

"Vivian," Haley chuckled. "Yeah, I guess she knows me well." With a sudden urge to feel more of his body, she pushed down over him. She began kissing his cheek and neck. "Mmmm….I'm so happy we did this!"

Nathan didn't fight her at all. He was enjoying himself and loved her frisky energy. He let her kiss him all over the place—everywhere but his lips, really—and run her hands over his body. "I can see that you're happy. I'm happy you married me too," he joked.

Haley sat back up and gave him a dismayed look. "That's not what I meant! I'm happy that we did _this_." She looked around the room. "Happy that we came here. Happy that we had our friends and family here. I'm happy we waited, Nathan."

"So, you're _not_ happy you married me?" Nathan joked again.

Haley lightly tapped his chest. "You know what I meant! Now what about you? Didn't you have fun? Wasn't it worth it?"

Nathan half-shrugged. "I would have liked to marry you when you were sixteen."

Haley gave that thoughtful pause as she fingered his chest. "Things would have been different." She stopped and looked back in his eyes and smiled. "I like where we are now. I can feel in my heart that this is right."

Nathan had to admit, he had that same feeling. "You're right; this is the way it was supposed to be. For the first time in my life, I don't feel like I'm waiting for something." He reached over and grabbed at her hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I don't feel rushed either; like I need to take in the moment before it fades."

"Because it's not going to fade."

"And you're not going anywhere and neither am I. We can finally just be together and enjoy each other."

Haley knew exactly what he meant. There wasn't even a rush to consummate their marriage; they were equally content just enjoying each other's company for the time being. "Did you see Quinn and Clay?"

"Making out on the corner of the dance floor?"

"Yes! I told you they'd be great together! They've been spending a lot of time together!"

"Yeah, well did you see Taylor and Tony?"

Haley's eyes widened in surprise. "No!" She said in disbelief. "You're kidding?!"

"Nope. In fact, I bet both guys are going to get lucky before me."

Haley locked eyes with him and felt the lust starting to set in. She slowly lowered herself back over his body and held her face above his. "You, my dear husband, are going to get lucky all night long," she purred.

Nathan moved his hands to her ass began rubbing it. "I don't doubt that."

Haley fell to his side as she suddenly began laughing.

"What?" Nathan asked as he followed her, turning on his side.

"I was just imagining Taylor and Mrs. Battle! Could you imagine?"

"No," Nathan snickered.

After that, the lust subsided for a while as they shared their experiences from their wedding day. Somewhere along the way, they discarded their clothes. They continued to touch and fondle each other as they talked. Now lying on their sides, the lust began to return as their bodies pressed up against each other.

Nathan had one hand running through Haley's hair with his other grasped at her breast as he gave her open mouth kisses, running his tongue all around her mouth.

Feeling his hardness, brushing up against her leg, Haley reached down for it.

As Haley began to pump him, Nathan stopped kissing her and arched back his head. "Oh, Haley."

Haley smiled to herself. "I was just thinking of the first time we made love."

Nathan straightened back up and pushed her hand aside. He put his hands through hers and pulled her close so he could look into her eyes as he talked to her. "Where you thinking about how horrible that night was?"

"No! That night was perfect, Nathan, and I don't regret it. No, I was just thinking about how nervous I was and how you held me and took good care of me."

"Then you got wild—"

"I was not wild!" Haley protested. "I just got comfortable," she said defensively.

"Wild, comfortable, whatever it was, I liked it," Nathan smirked.

With that, Haley leaned into him, so her center was directly by his hardness.

Nathan went to grab for her leg, but she was already lifting it up. He brought it up over his side and held it, just under her knee.

Haley quickly realized that he wasn't going to move. He was going to stay on his side just like that while she angled towards him. The anticipation and excitement grew for this new sexual position. She reached down to his hardness, directed it right at her center and began to push it into her. Immediately, a jolt ran up her body with the angle his member hit her. It sent her body into overdrive and she grinded up against him enveloping as much of him as she could.

Nathan stayed still, holding her leg up, as Haley took charge. He let her go for a bit, holding on as her hot, wet center surrounded him like a burst of fire.

Haley loved how still and strong he was as she pushed into him as fiercely as she could. His body held her weight and force without moving at all. Then, there was the massive force of his own right between her legs. God, he filled her so completely. "Nathan, this is so good. I like it like this."

"Yeah, I know," Nathan choked out. "Just tell me when-"

"Now!" Haley demanded. "I want you now!"

Nathan used his hold on her leg as leverage as he started jerking his hips. It brought him deeper into her—the deepest he could possibly go.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Haley cried out as short orgasm pierce through her body. Desperate for more, she began moving with him.

Their pure, unbridled passion worked in their favor. They kept going for a while, both enjoying the intensity and ecstasy of their lovemaking. They went until their bodies gave out on them. Then, they went back to talking. It wasn't long before that the talking stopped and the cycle started over again. It was their wedding night and they were determined to remain as connected as possible—in mind, body and spirit.

* * *

><p>Haley got up of out bed, grabbed Nathan's dress shirt from the floor and put it on. She buttoned it up halfway, slid on some panties, then went over to the door and opened it up. The tide had turned; it was now on its way in. She stood there, watching the ocean, getting lost in it symbolism. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw some glimmers of light.<p>

Snapped back to reality, Haley bounced over to the bed and began tugging on Nathan's shoulder. "Nathan, Nathan! Wake up!"

"Too soon," Nathan said sleepily. "I need a break. Let me recover."

"No," she laughed. "The sun is about to rise! Come watch it with me! It's beautiful!"

Nathan couldn't resist her. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and grabbed the pants Haley had thrown his way. He stumbled out of bed and headed outside with a vibrant Haley by his side. He had no idea how she had so much energy considering they had stayed up all night. He swore he just closed his eyes a few minutes earlier when Haley woke him up.

They stopped on the midpoint by between their cottage and the shoreline. Nathan sat down with his knees up on front of him. Filled with a heavy sense of restlessness, Haley propped herself up on her knees behind Nathan and draped her arms over his shoulders. She placed a kiss on his right shoulder blade, then rested her chin there. "See? Isn't it beautiful?"

Nathan looked out at the orange glow that was starting to light up the blue sky. The reflecting light bounced off of the ocean causing the crystal clear blue water to sparkle. "Yeah. I guess never really saw a sunrise before; only sunsets."

"We're usually asleep." Haley lifted her head and laid another kiss on his shoulder. "I think I like sunrises more than sunsets. It's like the birth of a new day. We should watch more of them."

Nathan turned his head and gave her an approving kiss. "I like the idea of that. We can do that on our honeymoon. Speaking of that?..."

Haley moved around to his side. He lifted his arm and she pushed up next to him. "It's all taken care of," she said assuredly.

"No hints?"

"Nope! It's my surprise to you!"

Haley watched him carefully. She could see he was deep in thought. He wore a look of serenity, but also seriousness. She reached around him and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah. How could I not be?"

"Because of your family; our family," Haley corrected herself. "Does Dan know?"

Nathan nodded and looked down. He stretched out his feet in front of him and looked out ahead. The rhythmic sounds and sights of ocean soothed him. "Keith talked to him a few weeks back. He told him about our engagement. I guess he was surprised we weren't married yet. He's happy for us, but a little nervous. He sent Keith a wedding card to give to us. I haven't opened it yet. I was thinking we could do that together."

Haley understood he needed her support to undertake that task. He seemed nervous just talking about it. "You know, Nathan, I remember when we took those vows here by ourselves, in the darkness with the just moonlight guiding us…" She paused as Nathan looked at her and slightly nodded. "…and now here in the daylight, on the first morning we're officially husband and wife, I want to remind you that I promised to be there for you. I meant that. You've been so patient and understanding with me. I'll never forget that. I don't want you to think I've taken you for granted. More than that, I'm going to be there for you, too…whatever that means, whatever that looks like."

Nathan had no doubt that was true, but it was affirming to hear it. He took a deep breath and looked back out at the water. "I remember being here, about a year ago, alone. I honestly didn't think this could happen. I didn't think it deserved to happen. That makes me sad—that I gave up on our love—but now I know it's helped me realize what we have." He turned to look at her. "I saw a lot of weddings over the years, Hales. I've never seen a wedding like ours. With the exception of my crazy sister, everyone just had a good time, you know? Like honestly, had a good time. Everyone wanted to be there…No one snuck off early…There were no jealous fights or drunken brawls…It was just us and our friends and family celebrating us."

"It was nice…but now I have to admit, I'm happy to be spending my time with you. That song, the one you didn't pick, keeps playing over and over in my mind. 'I loved you. I loved you all along…." Haley broke off humming the tune of the song. "…I'm not leaving you anymore…Hold on to me and never let me go…"

"You're sure you didn't want me to pick that song?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Nope! I feel like that song closes out that chapter of our lives. We're done being apart—in every way—physically, emotionally—whatever."

Nathan and Haley both looked up as plane flew overhead. Nathan got a queasy feeling. He pulled Haley into his chest and hugged her fiercely. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm never going to let you go."

Haley turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She got up and reached out for his hand. "Come on, Mr. Scott…Let's take a walk on the ocean."

Nathan took her hand and stood up. "You want to talk a walk wearing this?"

"Oh, relax…It's just a little walk. I have a feeling we might not get too far anyway," she said with a suggestive wink.

Nathan watched as she sprinted off ahead of him towards the ocean. He leaned down and rolled up the bottom of his pants. He stood up and looked up at the plane overheard that was dipping for its landing at the nearby airport. Once it was out of sight, he looked back towards Haley. She was splashing her feet in the ocean, as she looked at him, beckoning him to join her.

Once Nathan neared her, Haley stepped out of the water and pulled him in. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a deep, open mouth kiss. "I'm so happy, Nathan," she whispered in his ear.

"Me, too," he whispered back.

Haley looked into his eyes and was reminded of the future she'd been thinking so much about recently. "I think I'm ready—to start a family."

Nathan couldn't hide his surprise. "Really? Now? But what about you? I thought you wanted to go back to school."

"I only need a few classes and then that practicum…and it's not like it would happen right away. If I were pregnant—say a year from now—on our first anniversary, I think that would be nice."

"That would be great," Nathan said smiling crookedly. It quickly vanished as he thought about the reality of their situation and the stress of keeping a child safe. "But what about Damien? Did you want to wait until he gets caught?"

Haley put a finger over his lips. "Shhhh...Don't say that man's name when we're talking about our future. He doesn't deserve it. We are in control of our lives, Nathan. I trust in you and I know that no matter what, you'll keep me and anyone else in our family safe."

Nathan looked up at the sky. There was not a cloud—or a plane—in sight. A calmness swept over him. "I just got that feeling. The stillness I used to feel before dawn. The feeling that the world could be perfect."

Haley smiled as she looked deeply into his eyes. "Yeah, I feel it, too. Don't say I never gave you anything."

* * *

><p>AN: I can't thank you enough for reading and all the kind words of support, especially lately! Hopefully this part leaves you satisfied, but it was also supposed to mirror the OTH season 3 finale so you know trouble is on the horizon. As hinted here, the next part of the story is more focused on Nathan's psychological issues. Thanks to your strong support and assurances of patience, I am going to post the prologue to part three soon-<em>Walk on the Ocean<em>-so that those of you that want to follow the story can place your alerts while you're still vested in the story. You should understand that in all likelihood, I won't begin regular posts for this story until the winter. Nonetheless, if you sign up for a story alert, you'll know exactly when that happens. In the meantime, I am going to devote what little free time I have to _Arms_.

I wish you all the best! I plan on helping to keep the spirit Naley alive, as best I can within the constraints of my active live. I encourage the rests of you to do the same, even if it is just by continuing to read and search for Naley FanFics.


End file.
